DESPUÉS DE UNA GUERRA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Después de los hechos acontecidos en Civil War, la relación entre Tony y Steve se ha visto afectada cuando ellos mismo aun no habian aclarado sus sentimientos. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora cuando lo unico que tienen entre ellos es un móvil? Además, no son los únicos que están afectados por la separación. Contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, hola a todos aquellos apasionad s por el Stony ( es un término que he aprendido hace relativamente poco) y que me ha llevado a escribir esta historia. He escrito sobre muchos animes, películas y series, pero creo que es la primera vez que me adentro en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel o UCM, como también se le conoce.**

 **A mí siempre me ha gustado Marvel, pero, antes de empezar esta revolución de películas de superhéroes que han estado haciendo de unos años a esta parte, yo conocía a los x-men, los 4 fantásticos, Hulk y los demás un poco de oídas. Sin embargo, al ver la primera de Iron-man, me enamoré de este personaje. Robert Downey Jr ha conseguido que muchos amemos a su personaje porque simplemente lo hace fantástico. Pero, por otra parte, aunque Chris Evans es un gran actor (nunca diría lo contrario) para mí estaba fantástico en los 4 fantásticos (Válgame la redundancia) y lo consideraba una gran Antorcha Humana, así que, cuando intentaron colármelo como el noble Capitán América, me dije que no vería su película. Más tarde cambie de opinión porque me enteré que salía Richard Armitage, otro actor que me encanta, y...no me terminó de disgustar, aunque para mí siempre será el fantástico y risueño Johnny Storm.**

 **Bueno...a lo que iba. Después de ver sus películas, vi los Vengadores y ya empecé a notar ese jugueteo, ese no-sé-qué que todos pudimos notar entre ellos que ya te sacaba una sonrisilla a la cara y, con el paso de las películas iba cada vez a más. Pero, a día de hoy, con Civil War, ya no he podido contenerme y vengo a vosotros con una historia que vendría después de la película y que no sé si contendrá lemon o no. Pondré que sí porque me conozco y querré daros ese gusto a vosotros y a mí. Pero ellos no son la única pareja que me interesa. Visión y Wanda, sobretodo él, me llaman a contar una historia con ellos porque él me encanta, viendo como trata de cuidarla y viendo lo atento que es con ella, así que iré hilando acontecimientos.**

 **Por ultimo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a sus legítimos autores, aquellos creadores de Marvel y productores y guionistas que nos los han hecho llegar tal cual a nosotros. Gracias por abrirnos otro universo de posibilidades, cielitos.**

 **Ahora, sin más rollos, os dejo con la historia.**

 **DESPUÉS DE UNA GUERRA**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Tony Stark habia hecho hasta lo imposible para no llegar a aquella situación, tratando de que la rebelión de Steve no significara el fin de los Vengadores como se les había conocido hasta la fecha.

Pero, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, ¿a qué habían llegado?

La mitad del equipo estaba encerrado en una cárcel, en mitad del océano, Viuda Negra estaba desaparecida y Steve habia desaparecido con Bucky, con aquel que había matado a sus padres a sangre fría.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se pasó una mano por la frente, echando de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar. Sin Steve, no tenia con quién discutir y, aunque parecía difícil de creer, había disfrutado de sus pequeñas trifulcas.

Visión se encontraba en un estado tan apático como el suyo propio. El estar separado de Wanda parecía afectar en gran medida a su más reciente amigo, y la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sentado en el salón, observando una pieza de ajedrez.

Golpeó la mesa que tenía delante con ira, haciendo que las cosas que habían encima temblaran.

¡¿Por que habia tenido que hacerle aquello Steve?! Incluso aunque no pensaran lo mismo, eran los polos opuestos que se compenetraban. Habían trabajado muy bien juntos y siempre habían hecho lo mejor para la humanidad dentro de sus posibilidades.

Pero, aunque fuera cierto que Bucky no tenia ninguna culpa de la muerte de el rey de Wakanda, habia otros crimines en su ficha, unos que no podrían ser olvidados, por mucho que Hydra hubiera estado controlándolo desde la distancia, forzándolo a su voluntad.

Enterrando el rostro entre las manos, pensó en algo para solucionar aquel embrollo, algo que le permitiera liberar a sus compañeros y lograr que Steve pudiera volver.

Había pasado más tiempo con él desde que se habían conocido que con Peper durante todo el tiempo de su relación. Y, precisamente por ello, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, Peper habia decidido acabar con esta. Desde que estaba con los Vengadores, Tony habia tenido su mente en cualquier parte menos en ella. Sobretodo en cierto capitán de cabellos dorados que trataba corregir su lenguaje.

Recordar ese momento hizo que una breve sonrisa se formara en su cara, pero tras darse cuenta de que seguía sin tener un plan, se hundió en la desesperación, sintiendo por primera vez en la vida que, a pesar de tener tanto poder en sus manos, era incapaz de hacer lo que deseaba.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Cuando fue informado de que alguien habia liberado a la mitad de los Vengadores de la cárcel acuática donde habían sido encerrados, leyendo la carta de Steve que aún tenía entre las manos, una parte de la alegría de Tony volvió a él.

Aquel móvil sobre su mesa había supuesto un puente entre Steve y él, el primer paso para recuperar la relación que habían tenido y acarició el móvil con aire distraído, recordando como el gobierno se habia desesperado ante la liberación de sus presos, aquellos que consideraban como un peligro publico para el bien de la humanidad.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a buscarlos?-le pregunto Visión, colocándose ante su mesa de golpe, haciendo que Tony se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer falta? La mitad de los Vengadores han escapado y nosotros solo somos dos. Rhodey aun no se encuentra en condiciones de poder pelear con nadie. Ademas, nadie nos ha pedido que los busquemos.

-Eso puede deberse a que crean que no los atraparíamos y que pienses que los ayudaríamos a que permanecieran ocultos.

-¿Tú lo harías?-le preguntó Tony.-¿Tú atraparías a Wanda para el gobierno si te lo pidieran?

Su amigo rojo pareció envarase ante la pregunta, como si esta le hubiera pillado demasiado de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso, señor Stark?- le preguntó este a su vez.

-Porque tengo la impresión de que tienes un interés particular por la joven Maximoff.

-Cuidaba a esa joven porque sufrió la desgracia de perder a un miembro de su familia y se ha encontrado sola en mitad de un cambio en su vida.

-¿A quién intentas engañar? Yo os he visto y siempre permanecías cerca de ella, cuidándola sí, pero tambien observándola con especial atención.

-¿Qué está insinuando, señor Stark?

-Lo que insinúo, mi buen amigo rojo, es que ya sé porqué perdiste la atención durante la batalla en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y podría decirme lo que me ocurrió?- le pregunté este, como si por sí mismo fuera incapaz de averiguarlo.

-Al parecer, estás enamorado de Wanda. Aunque...no tengo muy claro si eso es posible- comentó, frunciendo un momento el ceño y girando de un lado a otro en su silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen.

-¿Enamorado?- repitió Visión, torciendo la cabeza hacía un lado, como si la palabra fuera completamente desconocida para él.-¿Es posible que yo pueda sentir algo como eso? ¿No es un sentimiento...completamente humano?

-Bueno...creo que seguir con esa conversación haría que nos metiéramos en unos temas filosóficos sobre la psique de la inteligencia artificial que nos podrían llevar horas y no quiero meterme en ese jardín. Tú solo piensa en ello. En realidad, tienes la apatía propia de alguien al que han separado de la persona amada.

-Es cierto que últimamente he notado que he sufrido un cambio de humor notable, pero no habia analizado que podría deberse a un sentimiento como el amor. Pensaré sobre ello.

Tony asintió, pero vió que Visión señalaba el móvil que estaba acariciando sin darse cuenta.

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso, señor Stark?

-¿Esto? Es un regalo de un amigo. O, al menos, de alguien quién podría volver a ser un amigo.

-Usted también se encontraba en un estado bastante apático. Me alegra ver que el regalo de su amigo le ha servido para mejorar su humor- le dijo Visión antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Tony sin saber bien qué decir.

¿Quién era él para decirle a Visión que estaba enamorado cuando él mismo parecía ser un desastre con el tema? Había destruido sus trajes por Peper, porque, en su momento, llegó a pensar que el cariño que sentía por ella era amor. Llevaba tantos años de mujer en mujer que su buena relación con ella le habia hecho creer eso. Incluso se lo habia dicho a Nick Fury cuando este le habia hablado del programa Vengadores y le habia dicho que Iroman estaba dentro pero Tony Stark no, intentando hacerle ver que estaba madurando. 

Sin embargo, ahora, comprobando como habia reaccionado a la marcha de Peper y a la de Steve, quedaba más que claro quién era realmente importante para él. Peper siempre sería una parte importante en su vida, un capitulo que recordaría con una sonrisa en los labios y a la que le desearía lo mejor.

Pero, contemplando el móvil que tenia bajo su mano, no podia engañarse más.

Steve le habia explicado en la carta que le había hecho llegar que no había querido herirlo con la información que tenia sobre la muerte de sus padres y lo creía. Steve era la clase de hombre que trataría de evitar cualquier clase de dolor de alguien . Al igual que también le habia dicho que si lo necesitaba para algo, solo tendría que llamarle.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Si marcaba el número que había en la memoria del móvil, él se lo cogería y acudiría a su rescate pasara lo que pasase?

Se pasó la mano libre por la cara, observando el aparato, pensando en ello y, aun no muy convencido, tomó el móvil y marcó el número, notando como el corazón se le habia acelerado cuando empezó a oír los tonos de llamada.

"¿Lo cogerá o no? ¿Quiero que lo coja?", se preguntó.

Pero olvidó hasta lo que estaba pensando cuando oyó una voz al otro lado.

-Tony- pronuncio la calmada voz de Steve, haciendo que los latidos de este se cuadriplicaran.

-Lo has cogido-murmuró.

-Claro que lo he hecho. Te prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ti,¿no?

-Quería asegurarme de que realmente era así.

-Muy propio de ti- comentó Steve, dejando escapar una pequeña risa a través del teléfono.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que habia echado de menos su voz hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

-¿Están todos bien?- le preguntó, después de un ligero carraspeo para aclararse la voz.

-¿Por qué crees que están conmigo?

-Porque eres de esos anticuados hombres que no dejan atrás a los suyos, aunque eso suponga que tu mismo te pongas en peligro. O piensa en mí como en una especie de adivino. Creo que después de nuestra pequeña pelea, he desarrollado poderes nuevos.

-Puede ser- comento Steve, dejando escapar una breve risa de nuevo.-Los chicos están bien. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos- admitió al final.

-Visión echa de menos a Wanda.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta de que la ama?

-¿Se ha dado cuenta ella de lo que pasa y puede corresponderle?

-Tengo que admitir que esto me parece demasiado extraño. Vengo de una época donde el mayor logro tecnológico fui yo.

-En esta situación, dudo que puedan solucionar nada mientras sigan separados.

-Creo que llegara un momento donde volverán a encontrarse-afirmo Steve.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

Tony ni siquiera reparo en el tono anhelante en el que dijo esas palabras hasta que estas ya habían salido de sus labios.

Steve se mantuvo en silencio al otro lado después de eso y Tony temió que hubiera descubierto que no estaban hablando solo de Visión y Wanda.

-No sabría decirte,Tony- dijo este al final.

Su silencio se habia debido a que habia estado pensando la pregunta. No porque se hubiera percatado de algo.

Stark estuvo a punto de suspirar con alivio. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era crear un momento incomodo entre él y el capi, no cuando no podía verle a la cara, cuando tenían que estar separados por las circunstancias.

\- En algún momento, la humanidad necesitara que los Vengadores vuelvan a reunirse. La Tierra volverá a necesitarnos. Entonces solucionaremos todo.

-Eso espero- admitió Steve. Pero hizo una pausa, como si quisiera preguntar algo más.-¿Cómo se encuentra Rhodes?

-Está bien. Está haciendo grandes progresos con las prótesis que hemos hecho. Dentro de poco estará de nuevo en acción.

-¿Seguirá siendo Máquina de Guerra?

-Siempre he dicho que la armadura de Iroman es una prótesis. Él apoyara mi teoría.

Oyó a Steve suspirar al otro lado de la linea, como si estuviera viendo algo o alguien le estuviera llamando la atención, haciendo que a Tony se le encogiera el corazón por un momento.

-Llama siempre que lo necesites- le dijo este. Y supo que iban a tener que terminar su conversación en ese momento.

-Y vosotros cuidaros. No me gustaría tener que ser yo quien os sacara de la cárcel la próxima vez. ¿Qué sería de mi carisma si me ven rodeado de delincuentes?

-De acuerdo. Solo serías un genio filántropo playboy y millonario si te quitaras eso, ¿verdad?-aceptó Steve, riéndose brevemente de nuevo.

Y, a regañadientes, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parecía desear acabar con su charla, ambos cortaron la linea casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Tony contemplara el móvil con añoranza, como si hubieran pasado años y no instantes desde que habia hablado con él. 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Sí, lo sé. Es un capitulito corto, pero he comprobado que es mejor empezar con capítulos cortos y, si la historia gusta a la gente, ir alargándola. Además, en este punto, viendo como se encuentran los Vengadores, que vuelvan a unirse no será una tarea de un día o dos. Esto requerirá tiempo y bastantes encuentros y demás. Además, ya voy adelantando que voy a utilizar a un malo que, por ahora, solo se han visto en los comic´s para poder hacer esta historia. No habría motivos para encontrarse si no hubiera el típico malo haciendo sus maldades alrededor de ellos, aterrorizando al planeta, ¿verdad?.**

 **Lo podéis encontrar buscando entre los 10 grandes villanos que van contra Ironman, a ver si adivináis a quién he decidido escoger. Por cariño al personaje y su historia, supongo que muchos lo adivinaréis enseguida. ^^**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos de nuevo con este nuevo capitulo. Me ha parecido increíble la cantidad de reviews e historias favoritas y demás que he recibido después de subir solo el primer capitulo. Os estoy muy agradecida por todo eso, de verdad. Se ve que estáis todos agazapados esperando algo después de Civil War, ¿eh?. Normal, porque ese final nos golpeó en nuestros corazoncitos de amantes del Stony. Pero hablemos un poco de la historia ahora.**

 **Después de esa llamada telefónica, se van dando a conocer más sentimientos de los personajes, como se encuentran en un momento tan critico de su historia. Sé que los fans del comic dirán ``Pero ahora es cuando se forman los dos grupos y ambos bandos van reclutando gente y se forman los nuevos Vengadores´´. Sí, pero eso a mi no me venía bien para la historia. Además, que esos cómics no he llegado a leerlos aún y ver al capi y a Tony separados hacía daño a mi corazoncito de fujoshi, así que aquí os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Tras las palabras de Tony Stark, Visión se habia sumido en un estado de meditación, tratando de averiguar si lo que este le habia dicho era cierto o solo habia llegado a una conclusión errónea con las pruebas que habia tenido a mano.

Contempló el cuarto vacío de Wanda, con la puerta abierta, y, en cierta forma, era cierto que echaba de menos su presencia. Verla allí dentro, haciendo cualquier cosa o, incluso cuando le regañaba por no entrar en el cuarto como ella creía que era correcto, era mejor que ver el lugar como estaba ahora: completamente desolado por la soledad.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, desde el mismo momento en el que se habían conocido, una parte de él siempre se habia visto empujado hacia ella, a velar por su seguridad y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien en cualquier circunstancia, incluso cuando ella habia llegado a enviarle al centro de la tierra.

Esa misma parte de él que se sentía tan conectado con ella era la que habia hecho que se desconcentrara de la batalla que había estaba teniendo lugar. Se habia colocado junto a Wanda cuando la habia visto en el suelo y no habia pensado en nadie más, enterándose más tarde lo que le habia ocurrido al coronel Rhodes.

Pero...¿cómo podia asegurarse de que lo que realmente sentía era amor? No tenia conocimientos reales sobre el tema. Sabia las ideas básicas del amor, pero no podia detectar en sí mismo las supuesta señales que el enamoramiento provocaba en los cuerpos.

Así que, sabiendo de lo mucho que la industria cinematográfica habia apostado por ese tema, seleccionó unas cuantas películas de esa índole y se sentó en el salón del complejo de los Vengadores, dispuesto a intentar averiguar si lo que él sentía tenía su contraparte en el cine y podia ayudarlo de algún modo a aclarar sus propias dudas.

Allí lo encontró Tony cuando este oyó la televisión, viendo "Titanic".

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté el empresario, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose si tendría que haber abandonado la sala sin más.

-Me aseguro de que su suposición sea correcta, señor Stark-le contestó este, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy visualizando las películas que han sido nombradas como las más románticas y estoy asegurándome de si alguno de sus síntomas coinciden con los míos.

-¿Estás hablando del amor como si fuera una enfermedad?

-Visto desde un lado científico, ya sabemos porqué una persona puede enamorarse de otra, debido a unas sustancias del cerebro, así que, en parte, podría verse el amor de ese modo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que alguna enfermedad humana pueda afectarme.

-Valeee...-murmuró Tony.-Yo tengo que salir, así que tú... tú solo permanece haciendo tu trabajo. No tardare mucho en volver.

-De acuerdo.

Aun extrañado por la escena, el señor Stark abandonó el lugar, sin saber si en algún momento de su vida acabaría hablando con alguien sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Él mismo no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa se pasar.

Pero, en parte, se alegraba de que Visión estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por averiguar lo que sentía o parecía sentir.

Él mismo no podia admitir lo que sentía en voz alta, decir lo que le había dolido la marcha de Steve no solo por el hecho que eso hubiera dividido al grupo o porque se hubiera ido con Bucky, si no porque ello significaba que ya no podrían verse y la sensación de traición que le habia hecho sentir.

El dolor habia sido tal que casi habia parecido un daño físico. Verlo dándole la espalda, con Bucky colgado de su hombro y dejando caer el escudo que su padre habia hecho para él había sido... demoledor. 

No podia encontrar una palabra mejor para definirlo.

Trató de sacar eso de su mente mientras conducía. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era sufrir un accidente. Sin la presencia de Peper en la empresa, todo el trabajo recaía sobre él y quería ver como seguía Rhodey. 

Le habia llevado bastante trabajo volver a andar con las prótesis, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil para él una vez que habia empezado a acostumbrarse y quería probar a correr en la cinta.

Su mundo no podia seguir en torno a Steve. Tenia más cosas y personas en las que preocuparse. Aunque era cierto que llevaba el móvil de este en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje, no pudiendo permanecer mucho tiempo alejado del aparato.

…...

A pesar de que habia sido el propio capitán quién habia elegido su bando, ayudando a Bucky a escapar y ocultando a Stark la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, nada de eso le habia provocado un buen sabor de boca.

Nunca habia deseado encontrarse a las malas con Tony. Incluso cuando sus opiniones discrepaban, encontraban un modo de llegar a un punto medio o las situaciones decidían por ellos. Pero, el asunto de que los Vengadores dejaran de ser un grupo privado, un conjunto de superhéroes que solo reaccionarían por el bien de la humanidad habia desquebrajado por completo la relación que habían tenido hasta la fecha.

Incluso a pesar de ser tan diferentes, Steve se habia alegrado de encontrarse con el hijo de Howard Stark, viendo que prácticamente era una copia viva de su padre. Su carácter ligero y su inteligencia despierta habían hecho que, a pesar de como habían empezado su relación, el filántropo millonario no le cayera del todo mal. E, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro si se necesitaban. El móvil estaba entre ellos, recordándoles continuamente ese detalle.

La presencia de Wanda a su lado le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos como había permanecido, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a la joven, viendo como esta parecía pasearse de arriba a bajo del cuarto donde se encontraban.

Ser parte de un equipo de superhéroes buscados por varios países les hacia difícil encontrar un lugar donde permanecer a salvo, pero gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Pantera Negra, las cosas les estaban llendo considerablemente bien.

Antman parecía haber encajado bien en el equipo y, aunque sacaba un poco de quicio a Sam, se llevaba bien con Clint. Viuda Negra se habia puesto en contacto con ellos, ya que ella tambien estaba en busca y captura, pero les había avisado que ella no corría peligro alguno y que podían llamarla si la necesitaban. Thor debía de encontrarse en Asgard y solo Dios sabría donde estaba Bruce Banner. No tenia motivos para encontrarse tan preocupada.

-¿Y si envían a Stark y a Visión a buscarnos?- le preguntó la muchacha, pareciendo como si la idea le creara una profunda tristeza.

-Dudo que Stark se preste. Y, si lo hace, tampoco creo que le ponga mucho empeño para encontrarnos. En cierta forma, aunque ahora estemos separados, seguimos siendo un equipo.

Wanda asintió, pero no parecía que sus palabras la hubieran tranquilizado en absoluto.

-¿Qué más te preocupa?-le preguntó este.

Como responsable de aquella parte del equipo, tenía que asegurarse de que todos se encontraran bien.

-Yo...ataque a Visión- admitió esta por fin.

-Todos peleamos contra todos. Él no te guardara rencor por ello- le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-le preguntó esta con aquel extraño acento suyo.-Él no hizo otra cosa más que cuidarme desde que nos conocimos y yo traicione su confianza.

-Visión no es un hombre que guarde rencor. Seguro que entiende que hicieras lo que hiciste y no tendrá ningún problema contigo cuando volváis a veros.

Pero esta no parecía tan convencida con eso, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto mientras continuaba con su intranquilo paseo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Scott, apareciendo en el cuarto, interrumpiendo su conversación cuando pareció que Wanda iba a decir algo más, haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacía él, sobresaltados por su repentina aparición.

Este tenia el don de aparecer cuando se estaban hablando de sentimientos y siempre parecía capaz de romper por completo el momento.

-No ocurre nada, Scott- le dijo el capi. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenias algo que decirme?

-En realidad...-comentó este, observando como Wanda caminaba arriba y a bajo por el cuarto.-Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con Pym de alguna manera. Tiene que estar furioso porque haya desaparecido de esta manera.

-¿No le dijiste a donde ibas?

-Bueno...Solo le dije que iba a ayudar a un grupo contra unos hombres malvados. Sin embargo, hemos perdido contra Stark y habrá tenido acceso a su traje durante un tiempo. Estará deseando destrozarme.

El capitán lo observó con atención, pensando si seria buena idea mantener tanto contacto con la gente que conocían. El gobierno los estaría buscándolos por todas partes y, desde luego, tendrían vigilados a sus conocidos para intentar localizarlos. Ya habia sido un riesgo muy alto darle aquel móvil a Stark.

-Será mejor que esperes un tiempo, Scott. Es muy arriesgado mantener contacto tan pronto.

Y se preparó para que este se quejara, aunque solo fuera mínimamente. Se sorprendió con la respuesta que obtuvo.

-De acuerdo, capi.

El hecho de que fuera uno de sus fans tal vez ayudaba a que estuviera un poco más obediente que con el resto. Pero, antes de salir del cuarto, echó otro vistazo a Wanda, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero, en el ultimo momento, hubiera decidido que era mejor callarse y salió de la habitación.

-Wanda, no te preocupes más por Visión. Estoy seguro de que no te guardará ninguna clase de rencor y se alegrará de volver a verte cuando se pueda.

Esta se quedo un momento en silencio,observándole, como si algo rondara por su mente.

-¿Y cuando sera eso? Somos unos fugitivos. Si en algún momento nos encontramos con ellos, su obligación va a ser detenernos y llevarnos de nuevo al lugar del que nos sacaste.

-No creo que, aunque fuera su obligación, Visión te hiciera eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan convencido de ello?

-Porque solo habia que verlo a tu lado para saberlo.

Esta se envaró un poco, como si hubiera captado lo que habia querido decir, pero no añadió nada más y también acabó saliendo del cuarto.

Aunque, una vez que se quedó solo, Steve no sabia si solo habia querido tranquilizarla o estaba realmente tan seguro que su ex compañeros nunca les harían eso.

Incluso en la lucha en el aeropuerto fue como una batalla de niños. Hubo buenos golpes, pero nadie buscaba hacer daño a nadie. Bueno...era posible que Pantera Negra sí quisiera hacer daño a Bucky en un inicio, pero cuando supieron del incidente del coronel Rhodes, todos se quedaron conmocionados, sin saber que las cosas habían llegado a tanto.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, soltando un suspiro molesto, notando lo cansado que se sentía. No recordaba haber tenido una sensación parecida en mucho tiempo. Era como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara abrumado por los acontecimientos, como si la batalla aun no hubiera acabado, como si aun les quedaran más pruebas por delante...

Quería volver a lo de antes, quería estar en el complejo con todos, o en la torre de Tony. Quería que las cosas jamas hubieran llegado a eso. Quería sus peleas tontas con Stark, oyéndole hacer referencias a cosas que él aun no entendía, viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara cuando el moreno se pensaba que le habia ganado en una de esa peleas verbales suyas. Quería VER a Tony. Y ese conocimiento hizo que apretara las manos hasta tenerlas en dos puños contra su cara.

¿En qué momento todo habia sido dirigido hacia aquel final?¿En el momento en el que Wanda habia hecho explotar ese edificio en Lagos?¿O habia sido antes, en el momento en el que Tony se centro tanto en proteger al mundo a toda costa y, sin embargo, habia creado a Ultron? ¿Era posible que, desde que se habían unido como un equipo, este hubiera sido el único final posible para ellos?¿No habia habido otra salida para ellos? No quería imaginar eso. No deseaba creer que, hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho, no hubieran podido evitar aquel desastre.

Soltó un suspiro y miro el móvil que tenia sobre la mesa.

Incluso después de lo ocurrido, incluso cuando el equipo no podia estar más desquebrajado y perdido por el mundo, aun estaba aquel puente entre ellos, la posibilidad de que, en el momento en el que menos lo pensaran, se unirían como antes y volverían a ser el equipo que recordaban. Gritaría "Vengadores, reuníos" y Tony estaría a su lado, como siempre, preparado para la lucha. Sabia que seria así. 

Y, mientras más pensaba en la idea de volver a reunirse, más acudía a su mente la imagen de Tony.  
Recordó cuando se conocieron, lo prepotente que le pareció, tan seguro de todo y burlándose de todo el mundo. Y, sin embargo, como esa primera impresión de él no resultó ser cierta. Recordó todo lo que hizo en Nueva York para evitar que el gobierno transformara el lugar en un gran agujero en el suelo. Incluso entró a través del portal, sabiendo que era muy posible que no pudiera volver a salir.

Recordó como sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire y su corazón había dejado de latir cuando lo vió caer a plomo hacia el suelo, sin responder por el intercomunicador que los mantenían conectados o como no habia respondido cuando Hulk lo atrapó y lo dejó en el suelo, sabiendo que se habia sacrificado por todos ellos.

¿Fue a partir de ese momento cuando empezó de verlo de forma diferente, cuando empezó a sentir afecto hacia él? ¿O habia sido antes, cuando Loki habia conseguido escapar de la nave de SHIELD pero Stark habia hecho todo lo posible para que el ataque no destrozara el lugar, viendo el esfuerzo que puso en ello, dejando sus bromas de lado? No podía estar seguro,pero, en mitad de todos aquellos sucesos, se sentía tranquilo cuando miraba a su lado y veía a Tony acompañándolo. Era el compañero que creía haber perdido cuando no pudo sujetar a Bucky a tiempo antes de que cayera del tren.

Una sucesión de imágenes de él sonriendo, concentrado en sus "juguetes", trabajando con Banner, hablando con su ligereza característica con los demás, mirándolo, fueron pasando en su mente en una procesión y solo le hicieron sentir un vacío aun más grande en su interior, como si, en mitad de aquella batalla, también le hubieran quitado una parte de sí mismo.

Nunca hubiera esperado que ambos fueran a pelear de aquel modo el uno contra el otro, pero así había pasado y no había podido evitarlo. Si no se hubiera unido a Bucky para luchar contra él, Stark lo habría matado, incluso cuando Bucky no tenia la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. No había podido ir en contra de las órdenes aunque hubiera luchado contra ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tampoco había podido dejar que Bucky acabara con Tony. No se hubiera perdonado jamás uno de esos dos finales.

-Eh, capitán- lo llamo Clint desde la puerta, haciendo que Rogers alzara la cabeza.-La comida ya está. Aunque a cocinado Scott. No sé muy bien que puede salir de ahí.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo voy- le dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo.

Pero algo detectó o vió este en él, porque siguió asomado al interior del cuarto, observándolo.

-Esto no durará para siempre, capi- le dijo.-En algún momento, Stark y tú volveréis a reuníos.

Steve abrió la boca, a punto de preguntarle qué demonios había visto a través de él para que le dijera eso, pero Clint ya habia abandonado el marco de la puerta, sin esperar su comentario, y el capi solo pudo cerrar la boca de nuevo.

¿Cuánto podia ver Ojo de Halcón con esos ojos?

Pero prefirió no seguir dando vueltas a ese tema, temiendo lo que Clint podría contestarle en respuesta, y se puso en pie, reuniéndose con los demás.

…...

Cuando Stark volvió al complejo desde la Torre, se encontró con Rhodey, aun practicando con las prótesis que había hecho especialmente para él, el coronel alzó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ey, Tony.¿ESTÁS aquí?- le preguntó, recordando el incidente con el repartidor.

Al parecer, la broma iba a ir para largo.

-Pues sí. ESTOY aquí. ¿Y tú como estás? ¿Funcionan bien las prótesis?

-Al principio, las notaba algo incomodas, pero ahora es como si olvidara que las llevo. ¿Has venido a verme correr? El año que viene podría presentarme a la maratón de Nueva York- comentó este, en broma, pero pareciendo bastante animado.

-¿Y por qué no a los premios Ironman? Siendo Máquina de Guerra, tendrías que ganar seguro.

-Nunca tendrían que haberle puesto ese nombre a esa competición- comento Rhodes, caminando hacia las cintas.

-¿Por qué? Solo admiten lo que ya sabía; que soy magnifico.

-Desde luego que no tienes abuela, Tony- comentó este, subiéndose a la máquina de correr.

-Ni padres- admitió este, poniendo el aparato en marcha, haciendo que Rhodes estuviera a punto de caerse de frente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le grito este, cuando vio que estaba a punto de caerse, agarrándose a las sujeciones de la máquina que tenia a ambos lados.

-Poniéndote un poco a prueba. Decías que querías correr,¿no? Pues para eso hay que poner la máquina en marcha.

Rhodes empezó a correr, pero vio que su amigo no se apartaba de los controles de la máquina.

-¿Esto es por la broma de si estás o no estás?- le preguntó, sabiendo que Tony era peligroso mientras permaneciera allí.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mí.¿Crees que te guardaría rencor por una broma como esa? - le dijo, aumentando la velocidad de la máquina.

-¡Esto no tiene gracia!- le espetó Rhodes, obligándose a correr más deprisa.

-Eso es porque no estas a este lado de la máquina-comentó Stark, restando importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano mientras la otra seguía cerca de los controles.

-¡Te voy a patear el culo en cuanto consiga bajarme de aquí!- le gritó Rhodes, tratando de apagar la máquina, pero no podía correr, intentando no caerse, y quitar la mano de Tony al mismo tiempo.

-No recuerdo haber hecho las prótesis para eso, pero siempre podrías intentarlo- le dijo este, aumentando nuevamente la velocidad, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

Los asuntos de la empresa le habían aburrido hasta la muerte. Él era una máquina de hacer dinero, no le gustaban los aspectos más técnicos de tener una empresa de millones. Por eso necesitaba un modo de quitarse el stress de encima de alguna manera. ¿Y con quién mejor que con su buen amigo Rhodey?

-Señor Stark-le llamó Visión, entrando en el gimnasio.

Tener a Rhodes recuperándose en el complejo era más fácil para todos para poder asegurarse de que este se encontraba bien y con ayuda de hacer falta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó este, apagando la máquina de golpe y casi haciendo que Rhodes se comiera esta ante el frenazo brusco.

-Creo que ya he aclarado la duda que teníamos.

-Eso está muy bien, mi buen amigo colorado. Ahora voy para hablar de eso.

Visión asintió y salió del cuarto mientras Tony se volvía hacia Rhodes.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes correr o no?

-Que te den- le espetó este, apenas con aliento.

-Que desagradecido. Cuando yo solo quería ayudarte...- comentó Tony, sintiéndose falsamente ofendido, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rhodes no comento nada más, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, pero estaba seguro de que, en cuanto pudiera, le devolvería aquella " ayuda" a su buen amigo.

Por su parte,Tony siguió a Visión hasta el salón, donde este había pasado toda la mañana metido de cabeza en las películas románticas.

-¿Cuántas has visto?- le preguntó Tony, viendo las caratulas tiradas por el lugar.

-Dieciséis- comento Visión como si nada.- Pero habia mucha información que no tenia que ver con el amor.

-Eso se llama trama. Si no hay un poco de historia, la película tardaría diez minutos- comentó Tony, cogiendo la caratula de "Pretty Woman´´

¿De verdad se habia visto esa película?

-He sacado toda la información posible de estas películas, pero también he buscado libros que me ayudaran a entenderlo- le comentó este, viendo como Stark avanzaba por el cuarto, observando las películas que estaban desperdigadas por el lugar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué libros has leído?

-En internet hablaban mucho de "50 sombras de Grey". Aunque luego descubrí que lo de las sombras solo era una referencia a una frase del protagonista masculino.

-"50 sombras de Grey"- repitió Stark, sin saber si echarse a reír o a llorar en esos momentos. Si hubiera sabido de la búsqueda que iba a hacer su ciber-amigo, él le hubiera dejado material.-¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?

-Creo que siento una atracción profunda hacia Wanda, pero no deseo someterla o perder la vida en un océano helado. Tampoco veo bien que se dedicara a la prostitución o cualquier otra actividad parecida.

\- Tranquilo. Creo que puedo asegurarte que Wanda tampoco desea dedicarse a eso.

Visión asintió, pero no entendió que Stark se estaba tomando todo aquello a broma.

-¿Vas a seguir...investigando?- le preguntó, tras un carraspeo que escondía una sonrisa.

-Creo que seria bueno seguir recabando información. No me gustaría haber llegado a una conclusión errónea por información incompleta.

-Eso. Tú dí que sí. Eres todo un romántico- le comentó Tony, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-¿Wanda esperara que sea romántico?- le preguntó este.-En algunos casos, no tratan el romanticismo como tal.

Stark estuvo a punto de decirle que Wanda no estaría esperando nada porque no tenia ni idea de lo que sentía, pero se calló esas palabras.

-Creo que hay mujeres y mujeres. Tendrás que averiguarlo.

-Siento que se me esta acumulando trabajo- comento Visión, con aire pensativo.

-Desde luego. Has entrado en el mundo de la montaña rusa de las emociones- afirmó Tony, palmeándole la espalda amistosamente.

-¿Usted está pasando por lo mismo?- le preguntó este.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque me ha parecido detectar un sentimiento en su voz al afirmar eso.

Por un momento,Tony no supo qué contestar. La imagen de Steve brillé en su mente como si alguien hubiera prendido la luz en un cuarto a oscuras y sintió que tenia que carraspear para hacer desaparecer la bola de sentimientos que se le habia atascado en la garganta.

-He tenido una relación muy larga con la señorita Potts. Creo que sé más o menos de lo que estoy hablando.

-Tengo entendido que ha terminado su relación con ella- comentó Visión, con aquel tono suyo particular para hablar sobre cualquiera cosa, que demostraba que no ocultaba ninguna malicia dentro de él.

No se estaba burlando de él o diciéndole que su consejo no parecía muy fiable; solo estaba recalcando un punto que él conocía.

-Es posible, pero recuerda que he estado unos años muy buenos con ella antes-le dijo, señalándole con un dedo.

Este solo asintió y ahí dejaron el tema. Pero el nudo de emociones que había asaltado a Tony al recordar a Steve aun seguía ahí.

El capi seguía siendo una ausencia demasiado grande como para olvidarla con facilidad.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Poco a poco, vamos viendo como están los personajes en este punto, quién echa de menos a quién, como se sienten, qué hacen para superar este tramo tan triste de la historia de los Avengers... Sinceramente, en un principio no quería ver Civil War porque sabía que algo como esto iba a ocurrir, pero...¿quién habría podido contenerse?**

 **Estoy volviendo a ver las películas para empaparme con la personalidad de los personajes, pero la personalidad de Tony Stark es algo difícil de imitar. Robert Downey Jr, desde aquí, aunque jamás leerás estas palabras, te doy las gracias por aceptar dar vida a nuestro superhéroe mecánico.**

 **Y, sinceramente, ahora mismo no tengo mucho más que comentar, así que seguiré con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y manteneos sanos. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Aquí llego con el capitulo 3 de esta historia. Personalmente, quería que las cosas avanzaran más rápido, pero, como siempre, no soy yo quién escribe, si no la inspiración. Maldita Inspiración, siempre me mete en cada fregado... Pero me sigue alegrando ver como os ha llegado esta historia. He podido responder personalmente a aquellos que tienen cuenta en fanfiction les responderé siempre que me hablen (me gusta conversar con mis lectores) y aquellos que no pues desde aquí os digo que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que me hacen muchísima ilusión. Cada vez que abro el correo y los veo me animáis hasta el infinito.**

 **Disfrutad con el capitulo y nos leemos después.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Después de darse cuenta de que el gobierno prefería mantener al margen a lo que quedaba de los Vengadores sobre la búsqueda de los presos, Tony se centró en la recuperación de Rhodes y en la fabricación de más armaduras para que se encargaran de la seguridad en zonas donde el gobierno, tanto el de Estados Unidos como de aquellos países que aceptaban sus servicios, lo requerían, sabiendo que después de lo ocurrió con el Capitán América y la mitad del equipo, la confianza en los superhéroes por parte de los ciudadanos prácticamente estaba por los suelos.

Visión aun estaba sumido en libros y películas y parecía haber adquirido una cierta fijación con Shakespeare, lo cual encajaba en cierta forma con su imagen, y Rhodes estaba totalmente concentrado en su recuperación, que evolucionaba a pasos agigantados siempre que a Tony no se le ocurriera gastarle alguna broma en el gimnasio.

El problema residía en que, a pesar de intentar mantenerse tan ocupado como el resto de sus compañeros, Stark se encontraba de vez en cuando con la mente vagando en otros temas u observaba el móvil que Steve le habia hecho llegar, como si este fuera a sonar en cualquier momento.

No tenia motivos para volver a llamarlo. Ya había comprobado que este cogería el teléfono siempre que llamara y no había ocurrido nada grave de lo que necesitara hablar con él, incluso aunque cada día anhelara escuchar su voz.

Él era un hombre de acción y negocios. Se había acostumbrado ya a que la gente los necesitara, a tener algo que hacer, a encontrarse ocupado, ya fuera por sus empresas o por asuntos de los Vengadores, pero ahora que ellos no estaban, el mundo se le caía encima como una losa y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en el refugio de los Vengadores, con el móvil de Steve sobre la mesa, esperando a que en cualquier momento este sonara y pudieran volver a hablar, incluso aunque supiera que esperar por ello era ilógico, haciendo que se pasara una mano por la cara, tratando de alejar el pesar que rondaba en torno a él.

De repente, el sonido de un móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó el móvil de Steve, pensando que se trataba de aquel aparato escapado de otra era tecnológica. Había hecho lo que había podido para que este se adaptara al nuevo siglo en el que se encontraba, pero aún le quedaba un gran recorrido por delante.

Pero, para su desilusión, se trataba del suyo personal. Más concretamente aquel que usaba para estar en contacto con el gobierno.

Dejando que sonara unos cuantos tonos solo por el placer de oírlo sonar, descolgó, pensando que querrían informarlo de que habían encontrado a alguno de sus antiguos compañeros, temiendo lo peor.

-Stark-oyó una voz molesta al otro lado de la línea.

Mantenerlo al teléfono había dado el resultado esperando, para agrado de Tony.

-Ross- comentó él a su vez.-¿Le gustó mi tono de espera? Lo puse pensando solo en usted- le dijo, recostándose en la silla, cogiendo un boli de la mesa y jugando con este entre sus manos.

-No he llamado para perder el tiempo. Ha pasado algo grave.

-Sí. Ya lo sé. Se les han escapado los Vengadores que tenían presos. Creo que eso era un asunto bastante grave.

-Déjese de tonterías, Stark. Nos ha surgido un nuevo problema.

-Diga por esa boquita. El mágico Tony se encargara de arreglarlo- comentó, girando en su silla.

-Tenemos a un desconocido destrozando sus trajes, Stark- le informó Ross, con aquel tono suyo que tanto apestaba a militares.

-La gente esta descontenta con los superhéroes. No es la primera que mis pequeños son atacados.

-No están siendo "atacados". Están siendo convertidos en chatarra. Ningún humano podría hacerle eso a ninguna máquina. No sin las herramientas adecuadas. Y ya ha ocurrido en varias partes del mundo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Stark dejara de girar en su silla.

-¿Cómo de destrozados están?

-No podrías reutilizar ni un tornillo.

Eso no le gustó. Sus "juguete´´ valían demasiado para que alguien los estuviera destrozando sin más.

-¿Saben quién podría estar haciendo eso?

-Alguien que le tenga manía, Stark.

-Esa es una lista larga. Soy un tipo demasiado carismático- comentó, golpeando el boli contra la mesa.-¿Cómo los han destrozado?

-Como si hubieran utilizado algún tipo de láser contra ellos. Prácticamente los ha dejado reducidos en un charco de metal en el suelo.

-¿Y no tienen a ningún sospechoso?

-Estamos bastante ocupados ya con los prisioneros fugados como para que también nos ocupemos de sus enemigos, Stark. Encargase de esto antes de que la cosa pase a mayores. Le enviaremos las coordenadas de donde se han producido los ataques. Todavía podrá encontrar a sus androides allí.

Y Ross colgó, tal vez disfrutando al dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

En el acto, Tony revisó su ordenador y se dio cuenta de que se habían producido varios ataques antes de que Ross se hubiera dignado a informarle.

-¿Llamaba el secretario de estado?- preguntó Visión, entrando en la habitación a través de la pared.

Tony pegó un salto en la silla, no esperándose para nada su aparición.

-Joder, colorado. Ahora entiendo porque Wanda se molestaba contigo.¿No has aprendido a llamar a la puerta?

-Esta está abierta. ¿Para qué querría que llamara? Me iba a ver antes de que lo hiciera.

Stark pensó seriamente en meterse en una discusión con este sobre qué significaba llamar a la puerta, pero, viendo la situación, decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Sí. Era Ross. Al parecer, hay un problema con la Legión de Hierro.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Los están atacando.

-¿Quién?

-Es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Al parecer, los han estado atacando en todas las partes del globo.

Visión se quedó en silencio, pensando, y Tony se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Estás seguro de que acabaste con todos los Ultron?

-Sí. Me asegure que no quedara ninguno al que pudiera huir y acabe con el ultimo de ellos en el bosque. No quedaron más cuerpos.

-Pues, en estos momentos no tengo la menor idea de quién podría estar haciendo esto. No estamos en nuestro mejor momento precisamente.

-Tal vez sería recomendable buscar a más miembros para unir a los Vengadores- sugirió Visión.

-Sí. Estaría bien hacer eso en un futuro próximo. Pero tenemos un problema ahora mismo. Si alguien puede acabar con la Legión de Hierro con tanta facilidad, también podría hacer cosas peores. Necesitamos ayuda ya.

-¿Tiene a alguien en mente?- preguntó Visión, pareciendo intrigado.

-Pues es bastante posible que sí- afirmó Stark, cogiendo el móvil que siempre tenia sobre la mesa.

…...

Cuando este volvió a sonar, Steve no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Después de todo, ya habían dejado claro que aquel móvil se usaría en casos de emergencia y ya habían comprobado que Steve no mentía cuando le dijo que siempre estaría ahí para él.

-Tony- dijo cuando cogió este, notando que se le habia formado un nudo de emoción al pronunciar su nombre.

-Capi- le dijo este a su vez, pareciendo que no lo hubiera notado.-Creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Nos han encontrado?

-¿Qué? No. Sería más fácil que Ross encontrara a Bruce Banner que a vosotros. Es algo referente a la Legión de Hierro.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tus armaduras?

-Que alguien se esta encargando de destruirlas. Pero no creo que sea lo único que quiera hacer alguien que tenga esa clase de poder. Esto podría ser peor de lo que parece.

-¿Estas viendo guerras donde no las hay, Tony? Ya sabes lo que pienso de combatir contra algo antes de que ocurra.

-No es luchar antes de que ocurra. Esto ya esta ocurriendo, capi. Veré el lugar de los ataques y obtendré información. Pero me gustaría informate de lo que averigüe por si vosotros también os enteráis de algo.

-¿Quieres que nos reunamos contigo?

-Solo tú y yo. Un intercambio de información. Nada de militares. Si te sientes más tranquilo, ni siquiera lo publicare en twitter.

Steve se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.

-Está bien- aceptó el capi después de ese silencio.-Obtén la información y dime donde nos reunimos. No querría dejar pasar un peligro.

-Nos vemos pronto, capi-le dijo Tony, sintiéndose emocionado ante la idea de volver a encontrarse, tratando de que no se le notara tanto en la voz.

-Nos veremos, Tony- se despidió Steve, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por un instante.

…...

Los viajes le llevaron bastante tiempo, pues los ataques parecían haberse producido en todas las partes del globo. Cuando llegó al primer destino y vio lo que había quedado de la legión, frunció el ceño y sintió el tirón del miedo en su interior, comprobando que, como había dicho Ross, de la legión apenas quedaba meros charcos de metal, donde algún rostro o mano era visible aquí o allá.

-¿Esto es todo lo que ha quedado?- preguntó Visión, ya que este se había empeñado en acompañarlo.

No había mucha actividad por el complejo últimamente.

-Eso parece. ¿Qué grados tuvieron que alcanzar para acabar así?

-Unos demasiados altos. Pero no hay indicios de ninguna maquinaria cerca que podrían haber utilizado contra ellos por las cercanías.

Stark contempló los restos, pensando si serviría de algo llevárselos.

-Visión, ¿podrías examinarlos y hacer un análisis de lo que ha quedado?

-Por supuesto- aceptó el androide.

Y se acercó al lugar, colocándose de rodillas junto a Tony, viendo como este analizaba los restos.

-Han sido cinco rayos pequeños de mucha potencia, pero desconozco su procedencia. En cierta forma, recuerda a lo que es capaz de hacer usted con el reactor.

-¿Crees que es una nueva copia de mis trajes?

-Parece algo más que eso, señor.

Stark empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, temiendo lo peor.

-Vayamos al resto de las localizaciones. Quiero examinar todos los restos que hayan quedado.

Y, después de todo, no obtuvieron más información que la que habían conseguido examinando los primeros restos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían utilizado contra ellos, prácticamente los reducía a nada y lo único que supo decirle Visión fue que todos aquellos ataques los había producido la misma persona o aparato. No era un ataque de los ciudadanos, que odiaban a los superhéroes en varias partes del mundo. Aquello estaba hecho por la misma persona.

-Tengo que reunirme con alguien- le dijo a Visión cuando terminaron con la investigación.

-¿Con el secretario Ross?- le preguntó este.

-No. Con otra persona. Regresa al complejo y asegurate de que Rhodey se encuentra bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Va a reunirse con el señor Rogers?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tony de golpe.-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

-En otras circunstancias, sería a la primera persona a la que comentaría lo ocurrido.

-Pero ahora estamos en otras circunstancias.

-Pero, aún así, quiere reunirse con él y hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Te odio- le dijo Tony, no sintiéndolo realmente.-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No soy muy dado a detectar los sentimientos de los demás, pero no creo que me odie. Solo le ha molestado que haya averiguado sus intenciones cuando trataba de mantenerlas ocultas.

-No tienes que decir nada de esto a nadie, ¿entiendes? Solo es una pequeña reunión para informarle de lo que ocurre y que esté listo allí donde se encuentre.

-Discúlpeme, señor Stark, pero creo que tiene los medios necesarios para encontrarlos si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Tony lo observó por unos momentos, pero no comentó nada a eso.

-Regresa al complejo, Visión.

-Con todo el respeto, señor, pero me niego a ello.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Tony, volviéndose hacía él cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta, dispuesto a volar lejos de allí.

-Quiero hablar con el señor Rogers y asegurarme de que Wanda se encuentra bien. No hablaré de ello con el señor Ross, pero tampoco regresaré al complejo.

Tony lo contempló con atención, pero, teniendo en cuenta sus propias ganas de encontrarse con Steve, notando su corazón ya acelerado ante la idea, entendía que, de algún extraño modo, Visión podría sentir lo mismo ante la idea de saber algo de Wanda.

-Está bien. Vendrás conmigo. Pero solo aparecerás cuando yo te diga. Lo que menos quiero es que Steve nos vea a los dos y piense que es una trampa para detenerlo.

-Desde luego, señor.

Tony asintió, pero de verdad pidió en silencio que Visión no hiciera nada imprudente o apareciera de golpe en el peor momento posible. Porque, de ser así, era bastante posible que Rogers se negara a volver a reunirse con él en un futuro. Y eso lo asustaba realmente como el infierno.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Bueno... Parece ser que dentro de poco nuestros héroes podrán reunirse. Y eso hace que hasta yo misma esté nerviosa. ¡Y eso que la historia la estoy escribiendo yo! La verdad es que aún no tengo muy claro que va a pasar. Hay tantos sentimientos aquí... Por un lado, tenemos a Tony y, por el otro, a Steve, los dos deseando encontrarse y regresar a esa época en la que eran un verdadero equipo, pero sin saber qué hacer para conseguirlo.**

 **Y, por otro lado, a Visión y a Wanda. Una demasiado joven y dolida para saber porqué siente tantos deseos de reencontrarse con su compañero. Y el otro que bien podría considerarse como un bebé muy grande, ya que, a pesar de sus conocimientos, emocionalmente aún es un niño y todavía está aprendiendo que son los sentimientos.**

 **Esperemos que no pierda el hilo de lo que quiero contar y que vosotr s tengáis la paciencia de aguantarme mientras tanto.**

 **Una cosa de la que me he percatado viendo Ironman 2 y que quería comentar con todos y que no tiene nada que ver con la historia: cuando Tony esta muriendo por el Paladio del pecho, la infección esta dejando ver esas venas negras que salen del reactor y se le empiezan a notar hasta por el cuello. Pero Pepper no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa a Tony en ese tiempo, lo que quiere decir que no lo ve sin camiseta. ¿No tenían vida intima todavía o Tony lo hace con la ropa puesta? ¿Es tan recta nuestra Pepper que no se acostaba con él o que pasa? ¡¿Me estaban queriendo decir con eso que, a pesar de ser pareja, no aprovechaba a ese gran hombre?! ¡Menudo desperdicio, por favor! Con lo activo que ha sido siempre Tony.¿O es que en esta peli todavía no eran una pareja consolidada? Joder, que le cedió su empresa.**

 **Pero ya está. No tengo nada más que comentar por el momento. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Aquí llego ya con el capitulo 4. Seguramente me odiáis porque aún no he hecho que Steve y Tony se encuentren, pero tened paciencia. Al igual que Robert y Chris juguetean con nuestros corazones subiendo twetts o haciendo algunos comentarios que avivan nuestros sueños de ver realmente el Stony, lo bueno se hace esperar. Tened un poquito de paciencia.**

 **Y hablando de twetts de Chris y Robert, me acabo de enterar del hastaff que está dando vueltas al mundo:** #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend **y, en honor a él, de cual me acabo de enterar y subir a twitter de mil manera posibles, os traigo este capitulo antes de lo previsto, para celebrar que el Stony podría llegar a ser real algún día!**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo!**

 **CAPITULO 4**

…...

Cuando Steve recibió la llamada de Tony, indicándole el lugar donde se reunirían, sintió nuevamente esa emoción extendiéndose por su pecho, curando, en parte, el daño que se había formado cuando ambos se habían colocado en partes diferentes del tablero y habían acabado separándose, teniendo que agachar la cabeza para contener la emoción que había empezado a correr por él y centrarse en la conversación.

-¿Te parece un buen lugar?- le preguntó Tony cuando le dijo donde sería.

-¿No es un lugar bastante concurrido?

-No. Está cerca de la carretera, pero es poco frecuentado. No está cerca de ninguna parte, en mitad de un desierto, así que no podré adivinar donde os escondéis. ¿No es eso una ventaja para vosotros?

-Si hubieras querido encontrarnos, lo hubieras hecho ya, Tony.

-¿Soy tan obvio para todo el mundo?- preguntó este, con aquel tonillo cómico suyo tan característico.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, pero intentó permanecer serio ante aquella situación.

-¿A qué hora quieres que nos encontremos allí?

Si fuera por Steve, ya se encontraría en el lugar en aquellos mismos momentos. Ahora que sabía que estaban a punto de encontrarse, era como si le faltara el aire y las manecillas del reloj no avanzaran al ritmo normal, si no como si se hubieran ralentizado.

-¿Qué tal a las cinco? Es la hora ideal para tomar un café y tener una reunión secreta.

¿Las cinco? ¡Faltaban horas para eso!

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí a las cinco.

-Bien- comentó Tony.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo intención de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- le preguntó Steve, disfrutando con aquella insulsa charla solo porque se trataba de Tony, escuchando su voz un poquito más.

-No que yo recuerde. ¿Tú quieres decirme algo más?- le preguntó este.

-Creo que no. Todos estás bien por aquí. Aunque no creo que la vida de fugitivo sea para ellos.

-Bueno... podrías poner una pequeña firma sobre un papel y yo me encargaría de hablar con el gobierno. Estoy seguro que ha ellos también les gustarías teneros de su lado.

-Tony- le advirtió Steve, ya que este conocía muy bien cual era su postura al respecto.

-Está bien, está bien. No insistiré. Al menos, de momento. Deberías de saber tan bien como yo que, en un momento u otro volveremos a encontrarnos en el mismo lado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- se lamentó Steve.

-Sí, ojalá. Oh. Espera. ¡Sí lo es! Solo tenéis que firmar el acuerdo.

-Hasta luego, Tony- le dijo Steve, ahora con la intención de colgar.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres colgar ahora, que estamos teniendo una conversación tan interesante?

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de ello. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que, a veces, querías romperme los dientes?

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Pues, cuando sacas ese tema, me gustaría rompértelos yo a tí.

-Bueno... antes de que este grado de violencia verbal llegue a más, será mejor que colguemos.

-Sí. Será lo mejor.

-Hasta las cinco, capi- le dijo este en un tono más bajo, casi en un susurró, que hizo que todo el vello de Steve se erizara de pronto.

-Nos...nos veremos, Tony- fue todo lo que consiguió contestar, colgando el teléfono.

Por un momento, fue como si este le hubiera acariciado el oído con sus palabras y ese hecho lo hizo enrojecer mientras dejaba el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa, con la mano sobre el oído, tratando de controlar lo que fuera que se hubiera removido en su interior.

Hasta que clavó la vista sobre la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba, en aquel apartamento un poco destartalado.

-Sé que estás ahí. Será mejor que salgas- dijo en voz alta.

Y, de manera algo tímida, sabiendo que era algo culpable, Wanda salió de su escondrijo y entró en el cuarto, con la vista en algún punto entre el suelo que tenía por delante y el lugar donde el capitán se encontraba sentado.

-¿Qué has escuchado?

-Que vas a reunirte con Stark a las cinco en algún lugar- admitió Wanda.

-¿Y por qué estabas escuchando ahí escondida?

-Porque cuando suena ese teléfono, es Stark y yo también quiero saber como están los demás.

Era justo. Steve no era el único que había sido apartado. El resto que tenía allí a su cargo también tenían derecho a saber como se encontraban sus compañeros. Aunque las circunstancias actuales no eran prácticamente favorables para ello.

Steve asintió, indicándole que no estaba enfadado con ella por haberlo hecho.

-¿Dónde os vais a reunir?- le preguntó Wanda.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, recostándose en la silla donde se encontraba.

-Porque yo voy a ir contigo- le indicó Wanda, colocando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacía él.

-No. No voy a consentir eso.

-Stark nos metió en aquella cárcel. No voy a dejar que vayas solo a hablar con él. Además, quiero tener noticias de Visión.

-Le preguntaré a Stark por él, pero tú no vendrás conmigo.

-No podrás impedírmelo- le indicó.

Después de todo, ambos sabían que Wanda podía manipularlo mentalmente si ella así lo quería. Solo quería su aprobación, que entendiera su punto de vista y le diera su permiso.

Steve acabó dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Si te dejo venir conmigo, permanecerás oculta. Stark me dijo que sería una reunión solo de él y yo. No quiero que empecemos a desconfiar el uno del otro por esto.

-¡De acuerdo!- aceptó Wanda en el acto.

-Solo entrarás cuando yo te diga, ¿entendido? Cuando le explique a Tony porque estás allí.

-Sí, lo he entendido. Pero...¿qué les diremos a los demás?

-El resto también tendrán la oportunidad de volver con los suyos durante unas horas. No podemos permanecer ocultos eternamente, esperando a que las cosas se arreglen solas. Sam permanecerá aquí, supongo, pero nadie sabe de la familia de Clint excepto nosotros y Nick Fury, así que nadie podrá rastrearlo. Y Scott tienen sus modos de volver a casa durante un tiempo sin que lo vean.

-Ese Scott Lang es raro.

-¿Raro?- repitió Steve.

-Sí. Creo que me ve como a su hija. El otro día hasta me dio un caramelo y me acarició la cabeza.

-Bueno... Scott es... muy particular- comentó Steve, con una sonrisa en los labios.-Lo importante es que todos estamos unidos en esto y que nos aseguraremos de que a nadie le ocurra nada.

-Eso me prometió Visión- murmuró Wanda.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Steve, que la había oído perfectamente.

-Me prometió que si alguien venía a por mí, me protegerían.

Rogers se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, contemplándola, sin saber bien qué decir. Wanda alzó la vista hacía él al darse cuenta el tono que había empleado al hablar y apartó la mirada hacía otro lado, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

-Saldremos de aquí a las tres- le indicó Steve, rompiendo el momento incomodo que se había creado, viendo como ella asentía.-¿Los demás están en el salón?

-Sí. Scott se empeñó en jugar a los dardos con Clint y con Sam, pero creo no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Este se puso en pie, asintiendo.

-Hablaremos con ellos.

No era su intención mantener en secreto de que estaba teniendo charlas con Tony. Además, si realmente estaba pasando algo, como Tony temía, todos deberían conocer sobre el nuevo peligro.

En un primer momento, cuando les contó lo que estaba haciendo, Clint y Sam protestaron contra ello.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar en contacto con él?!- le espetó Sam.

-¡Nos metió en aquella cárcel!- le dijo Clint.

-Ambos bandos hemos cometido errores- les dijo Steve, haciendo que ambos se callaran.-Y, queráis o no, hemos sido un buen equipo cuando hemos estado juntos. Si hay algún peligro, ¿preferiríais no saberlo porque os negasteis a hablar con él?- les preguntó.

-Precisamente, Stark nunca ha demostrado que sepa jugar en equipo- comentó Scott.-Ya en época de su padre, Pym me contó que los Stark miran por sus propios intereses.

-No conocéis a Tony como yo- les dijo.-Además, no os estoy pidiendo que vengáis conmigo. Solo os estoy informado para que sepáis lo que pienso hacer. No habrá ningún peligro. Tony solo quiere informarme de lo que ha descubierto.

-¿Y si es una trampa?- le preguntó Sam.

-Wanda vendrá conmigo. No hay nada que temer- afirmó él, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que sonrió brevemente.

Nuevas protestas no tardaron en resonar por el cuarto.

No tenían vecinos cerca que pudiera escucharlos, pero, de todas formas, Rogers siempre les había indicado que no llamaran mucho la atención para evitar problemas.

Wanda lo miró con atención, como si le estuviera diciendo que no había sido una buena idea avisarlos, pero Steve trató de calmar los ánimos, elevando las manos, pidiendo silencio.

-¡Wanda es una cría! ¡¿Cómo vas a llevártela?!- le espeto Scott.

-Hace mucho que no soy ningún cría- comentó ella, dejando ver las luces rojas en sus manos.

-Ella estará segura conmigo- les dijo Steve.-Stark no nos metería en una trampa como esa. Aunque no estemos de acuerdo en el tratado, ya ha visto lo que ocurre si dejamos que terceros intervengan entre nosotros. Tendremos una pequeña reunión, hablaremos de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo y volveremos.

-A mí me sigue pareciendo una mala idea- comentó Sam.-¿Recordáis a ese chico-araña? Si lo ha acompañado, os dará una buena paliza ante de que os deis cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo.

-No habrá nadie más que nosotros. Iremos vestidos de calle y nadie podrá relacionarnos con los Vengadores. Además, Tony me ha asegurando que no es un lugar muy concurrido. Scott, ¿tú no querías ir a hablar con Pym?

-Sí. Sí que quería- comentó este, algo confuso por el cambio de tema.

-Tendrás unas horas para ello. Al igual que tú podrás ir a ver a tu familia, Clint. Y tú podrás ir a donde quieras, Sam.

-Esto me sigue pareciendo una malísima idea- le dijo este ultimo.-Stark, por mucho que tú quieras creerlo, no es un tipo de fiar. Es cierto que, cuando todos estábamos en el mismo bando, no había problemas, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y seguro que tiene al gobierno vigilándole el trasero.

-Eso nunca ha impedido a Tony hacer lo que quiere hacer- le recordó.-Y dejad de insistir. Wanda y yo iremos a esa reunión. Nos llevará unas horas.

-¿Y si no regresáis?- le preguntó Clint.-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Steve y Wanda intercambiaron una mirada.

-Nada- les dijo este finalmente.-Si nos atrapan, no podéis hacer nada. Cualquier intento de rescatarnos a nosotros podría hacer que todos acabareis de nuevo en la cárcel- les dijo Steve, mirándolos a todos seriamente.

-Tú viniste a por nosotros- le recordó Sam.

-Pero yo tuve ayuda y las cosas no serian tan fáciles esta vez. ¿Acaso no creéis que no habrán aumentado la seguridad desde vuestra fuga? Por poco no pudimos recuperar vuestros trajes por temor a que nos pillaran.

-Así que nos estás diciendo que no hagamos nada si Stark te está llevando directo a una trampa- le dijo Clint, cruzándose de brazos con aire molesto.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía contento con aquel plan y parecían estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre el capi para retenerlo en el lugar en cualquier instante, seguramente tratando de que se olvidara de acudir a una reunión con su ex compañero.

-No seremos nada fáciles de capturar si llegara el caso- les indicó Wanda, dejando que estos pudieran vislumbrar nuevamente sus poderes, con aquel brillo rojizo que parecía que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-No ocurrirá nada- les aseguró Steve, tratando de calmar los ánimos.-¿Por este último incidente queréis olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? Ambos bandos están dolidos y tienen a sus heridos- les dijo, recordando a Rhodes y haciendo que Sam bajara la mirada un momento.-Seguimos sin saber nada de Thor y no tenemos ni idea de donde está Banner. No necesitamos añadir nada más a todo eso.

-Pero no puedes pedirnos que nos mantengamos quietos si Stark hace una de las suyas- le indicó Sam.

Y, por la mirada que intercambiaron, Steve supo que hablaba muy en serio.

Si algo ocurría en la reunión, si realmente era una trampa como Clint, Sam y Scott pensaban, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Tratarían de liberarlos y, seguramente, también irían a por Stark.

Steve solo asintió, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir gran cosa hablando más con ellos sobre el tema. Eran fieles a él, pero, lamentablemente, eso también significaba que se sacrificarían por él, llegando a lo que tuvieran que llegar para ello.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**_

 **Bueno... sé que algunos estaréis pensando:``¿No era en este capitulo donde se iban a encontrar ya de una vez? ¡Llevo esperando por ello tres capítulos! ¡QUERIA VER ESE ENCUENTRO! ¡LO NECESITABA´´. Y os doy la razón por ello. Pero, del mismo modo que he hablado del equipo de Ironman, también tenía que hablar de lo que pensaban los demás del equipo del capi.**

 **Estaba totalmente convencida que, después de Civil War, Clint le tenía la cruz echada a Tony. Solo había que ver lo que hablaron en la cárcel cuando Tony fue a verlos y el modo en que ambos se despidieron. Estaba claro que no pensaba volver a fiarse de él nunca más, incluso aunque volvieran a trabajar en equipo. Sam menos, la verdad. Pero siempre tendrá los ojos más abiertos y vigilará las espaldas de el capi. Y Scott...bueno, Scott ya estaba bastante advertido contra los Stark por culpa de Hank. Estaba claro que nada de lo que haga ahora un Stark lo mirara con buenos ojos.**

 **Pero ahora sí. Os prometo que en el próximo capitulo tendremos el reencuentro de estos dos y espero que a todos vosotros os agrade.**

 **Ya sabéis. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta de que todos sabemos de que va este capitulo, no os doy la charla en estos momentos y os dejo con el capitulo, que sé que estaréis esperando, como yo, el recuentro de Steve y Tony con muchísimas ganas.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

… **...**

Cuando llegó al lugar de la reunión, Steve le indicó a Wanda que se mantuviera en la parte de atrás del restaurante-cafetería donde Tony le había citado, diciéndole que permaneciera allí hasta que él la llamara, esperando unos minutos en la puerta hasta que se aseguró de que ella había hecho lo que le había pedido.

Después de eso, tomó aire, contemplando la puerta que tenía ante sí, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en el otro lado, y, estirando la mano, la cual le tembló ligeramente, sujetó el pomo, la abrió y se precipitó al interior.

Para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba desierto. Y no al nivel que había esperado cuando Tony le había dicho de que era un sitio poco concurrido, con algún camionero en la barra y poco más, si no que no haba nadie en absoluto en el interior, ni siquiera una camarera o alguien trabajando en la cocina.

La única figura que había dentro era una que conocía muy bien y que estaba sentado de espaldas a él, con un traje oscuro de aspecto caro y que hizo que el corazón latiera aún más rápido solo con verlo.

La puerta hizo un sonido de campanillas cuando se cerró a su espalda, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, y, echando un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente no había nadie más allí dentro, se acercó a la mesa donde Tony se encontraba sentado, poniéndose de cara a él.

Este había llevado unas gafas de sol hasta ese momento, pero cuando lo vio aparecer, se quitó estas y las dejó sobre la mesa, como si no quisiera que hubiera algo en medio entre ellos.

Si se hubiera encontrado dentro de la mente de Stark, se habría dado cuenta de que era realmente así.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo Tony.-¿Quieres un café?- le indicó, señalando la taza que ya estaba servida a su lado, tomando un sorbo de la suya propia.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- le preguntó Steve, sentándose frente a él, teniendo que controlarse para que no le temblara la voz.

Se encontraba tan emocionado por estar allí, de poder volver a verlo, que apenas sabía como podía estar colocando bien las palabras en la cabeza para decir sus frases. Su corazón estaba golpeando duramente contra su pecho, como si lo estuviera haciendo intencionadamente para que Tony pudiera verlo a través de su camisa blanca.

Lo que no sabía era que Stark estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Este estaba completamente rígido en la silla, aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario y parecer calmado, y sentía como si su propio corazón quisiera saltar sobre la mesa y dar un brinco hacía Steve para abrazarlo.

-Me ocupé de que todos tuvieran el día libre hoy. Les pagué generosamente para que me dejaran las llaves por un día.

-¿Eso quiere decir que este café lo has hecho tú?- le preguntó Steve, señalando la taza que tenía frente a él.

-No será la primera vez que preparo un café. Solo hay que encender la máquina. Lo he preparado como te gusta- le dijo, dando un nuevo sorbo a su taza para poder apartar la vista de él.

Tenía la impresión de que, si no se concentraba en otra cosa, no apartaría los ojos de Steve hasta que se aprendiera todos sus rasgos de memoria. En cuanto lo había visto de pie frente a él, ya le había costado un esfuerzo titánico no ponerse en pie y abrazarlo hasta la eternidad.

-¿Qué ocurre con tus armaduras, Tony?- le preguntó Steve.

Si él tampoco se concentraba en el tema que les había reunido allí, tenía la impresión de que podrían pasar días uno sentado frente al otro, sin decir nada, solo contemplándose.

-Alguien se ha estado ocupando de destruirlos. Pero no con métodos normales. Han empleado una energía parecida a la que me daba el reactor. Visión ha analizado los restos y ha comprobado que todos los ataques los ha llevado a cabo la misma persona.

-¿Y no tienes la menor idea de quién ha podido hacerlo?- preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su propio café.

Desde luego, Tony recordaba perfectamente como le gustaba. Y este aún estaba caliente, como si lo acabara de hacer para él.

-Pues no. Uno de los problemas de mis trajes es que hay muchos que han tratado de imitarlos. Incluso un hombre en la otra punta del mundo, con materiales pobres, me demostró que podía hacer algo.

-Pero, por lo que dices, sea quién sea esta vez, es poderoso.

-Desde luego. O, al menos, tiene los conocimientos y los medios parar dar un paso más a mi tecnología.

Steve se quedó un instante pensativo, clavando la vista en la mesa. Instante que Tony aprovechó para contemplarlo a placer, observando aquel rubio cabello suyo, que nunca dejaba crecer demasiado y aquellos intensos ojos azules. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que era el ejemplo mismo de la belleza masculina y, con el poder del suero, había adquirido un cuerpo de escándalo que apenas podía ser ocultado debajo de aquella simple camisa blanca y los pantalones marrones que estaba usando.

Había tenido momentos donde había podido contemplarlo brevemente, pero, por aquel entonces, sus sentimientos no estaban tan claros como en aquellos instantes ni había llegado a imaginar que se iban a separar de aquella manera.

Si alguien se lo hubiera advertido antes, al menos habría tomado una foto.

-¿El gobierno no puede ayudarte con esto? ¿No tienen a nadie en mente?- le preguntó Steve, arrancándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Por un instante, Tony temió haber estado babeando mientras pensaba en el hombre que tenía justo en frente.

-No. Creen que es mi problema. No será ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien tiene algo en contra de mis trajes o intenta destruirme- le indicó, tratando de mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

-Y, si no parece que te afecte mucho este tema. ¿para qué me has llamado?- le preguntó Steve.

Odiaba en cierta forma la manera arrogante que tenía Tony de tomárselo todo, como si pocas cosas pudieran afectarle en realidad porque ya había pasado por mucho. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco podía negar que él adoraba también esa parte de su personalidad. Cuando se mostraba así, como si pudiera llevar el control de todo, su respiración se aceleraba y su mente se iba hacía temas en los que nunca había pensado durante demasiado tiempo.

-Porque nos encontramos en un momento critico. El mundo entero a visto que los Vengadores, aquellos héroes que habían jurado estar ahí para protegerlos, se han dividido y luchado entre ellos. Los malos de todas las partes del globo se están flotando las manos en estos momentos, pensando el mejor modo de hacerse con el control de todo.

-Y tú quieres evitar eso.

-Es lo que trato de evitar desde que le dije al mundo que era Ironman. Ese momento fue mi promesa a la gente de que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantenerlos a salvo, del mismo modo que hicisteis el resto de vosotros cuando aceptasteis participar en la iniciativa ``Vengadores´´.

Steve dio un nuevo sorbo a su café.

Recordaba haber visto ese momento, el instante en el que Tony se mostraba al mundo como Ironman en uno de los ordenadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. Al igual que le habían enseñado videos de los destrozos de Hulk o de lo que le habían enseñado de los demás.

En su momento, Tony no le pareció un héroe. Solo tuvo la impresión de que era un niño rico y aburrido que quería jugar a ser un héroe, dedicarse a ello hasta que encontrara otra cosa con la que entretenerse, con lo que no tuvieron el mejor primer encuentro posible. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ahora, parecía ser capaz de entregarle hasta su propio corazón si no llevaba el cuidado necesario.

-Pero no tenemos nada excepto el saber que alguien está destrozando tus armaduras- comentó, obligándose a hablar, dándose cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo que Tony había estado esperando a que dijera algo.

-Lo que temo es que no sabremos quién es hasta que haga un ataque más directo.

-¿Contra qué?- preguntó Steve.

-Contra mí- le dijo Tony, observándole como si le dijera ``¿no es obvio?´´.-Por ahora, va solo a por mis trajes, pero, en algún momento, cogerá el valor necesario para atacarme a mí.

-Tony, no me irás a decir que tenemos que esperar a que sufras un ataque para saber de quién se trata, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Steve, sintiéndose inquieto.

Solo la mera idea de que Tony se encontrara en peligro y él no pudiera estar cerca para ayudarlo hacía que un nudo se le formara en la garganta y en el corazón. Habían estado a punto de perderlo en otras ocasiones. No quería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo mientras se encontraran separados.

-No nos queda de otro modo- comentó Tony.

Había notado que Steve se había puesto algo nervioso y tenía que admitir que estaba contento con la idea que se encontrara así por su causa, que estaría preocupado por su bienestar.

Pero prefirió alejas esos pensamientos por el momento. No era el lugar para perderse en sus fantasias, con Steve delante, con aquel gesto en la cara que le recordaba a un cachorrito herido.

-No puede ser la única opción que tengamos- se quejó este.-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer antes. Si alguien posee una tecnología similar a la tuya, tiene que haber registros de ello en alguna parte.

-El problema es que no sabemos por donde buscar. Esto no sería buscar una aguja en un pajar. Es buscar el pajar donde esté la aguja antes de buscarla a ella- comentó, jugueteando con la taza de café.

-No hagas eso- le dijo el capi, pareciendo hundido en su asiento.

-¿Qué no haga el qué?- preguntó, alzando la vista hacía él.

-Arriesgarte de este modo cuando estás solo.¡No quiero volver a leer en las noticias que has vuelto a recibir un ataque, Tony!- gritó, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

Stark se envaró un poco, ya que era raro ver al capi perder los nervios.

Si había alguien que parecía poder mantener el control en cualquier ocasión, ese era el Capitán América.

-Eh- le llamó Stark, inclinándose en la mesa hacía él y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.-¿Qué ocurre siempre con aquellos que intentan matarme?

Steve frunció el ceño.

Había esperado que Tony le dijera otras palabras para tranquilizarle, aunque su mero contacto hubiera hecho que un calor incendiario le subiera por el brazo y se instalara en su pecho. Pero no entendía a qué venía aquella pregunta.

-¿Muerto o en la cárcel?- se atrevió a comentar después de reflexionar sobre ello.

-¡Exacto! Soy el hombre de hierro, ¿recuerdas? No soy tan fácil de liquidar. A no ser que fueras tú. Con una de tus peleas verbales, ya me tendrías destrozado.

Steve dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa idea y se aferró un poco más a la mano de Tony. Con diferencia, su mano era más grande que la de Stark, pero deseaba aferrarse a esa mano y no soltarla nunca. Y menos en un momento como aquel.

-Si quieres la mano, te la doy- comentó Tony cuando notó como Steve se aferraba.

Notar como este se mantenía sujeto a él hacía que su corazón hiciera caída libre hacía su estómago gritando el nombre de Steve, como si deseara gritarle al mundo entero quién era el dueño de este.

-Lo siento- comentó el capi en un murmullo, con intención de soltarle, sintiéndose avergonzado.

No había pretendido que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de sus acciones.

-No he dicho que me moleste- aseguró Tony, aferrando su mano con las dos suyas, haciendo que Steve alzara el rostro hacía él.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, el uno perdido en los ojos del otro, notando como si alguien hubiera arrebatado el aire del ambiente, notando sus pieles ardiendo allí donde entraban en contacto. La sensación de mariposas no era suficiente para describir el modo en el que sus cuerpos habían reaccionado.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- murmuró Steve, sin apenas aliento, aún perdido en aquellos ojos marrones de Tony.

-Creo que agarrándonos de las manos y mirándonos.

-Debería irme- comentó el capi, tratando de liberar su mano de las de Tony.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanta prisa? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y no sabemos cuando nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Solo han pasado unas semanas, Tony- murmuró Steve notando como este le aferraba con más fuerzas.

¿Qué podía Stark hacer en una situación como esa? Estaba viendo como las blancas mejillas de este se estaban coloreando rápidamente de rojo ante el contacto prolongado y, cuando alzó la vista hacía él, diciendo esas palabras, aquellos enormes ojos azules parecían estar esperando por algo.

Tony se quedó rígido un momento mientras lo contemplaba, con todos los nervios de punta, preguntándose si no estaría imaginando cosas, si no anhelaba tanto a Steve que sus ojos veían cosas que no estaban hay. Pero, incluso aunque fuera así, incluso aunque estuviera imaginándose cosas, ¿qué más daba? Lo tenía en frente de él, tenía sus manos entre los suyas y sus ojos clavados en los suyos. ¡¿Cómo iba a poder contenerse?!

Se puso de pie en la silla, haciendo que esta cayera hacía atrás y Steve abriera aún más los ojos.

Pero, aunque Tony no supo decir si lo que vió en sus ojos fue anticipación o miedo, le colocó una mano en la nuca para que se mantuviera quieto y se inclinó hacía él.

Steve sintió como el corazón se congelaba en el acto al ver a este inclinarse hacía él y sintió como, inconscientemente, sus labios se entreabrieron.

Ya había notado y sido besado antes pero, cuando sintió los labios de Tony sobre los suyos, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, el mundo entero se esfumó en un suspiro, que despareció en la boca de Stark, y solo pudo permanecer inmóvil mientras aquella mano en su nuca lo mantenía totalmente quieto en el lugar, solo pudiendo relajarse contra él.

Intentó corresponder al beso del mejor modo posible, moviendo los labios contra los de Tony. Pero, cuando hizo eso, este soltó un gruñido casi animal y, de repente, la lengua de Stark atravesó la barrera de sus labios y lo buscó, haciendo que este soltara un gemido por el inesperado acto, alzando una de las manos y colocandola contra el pecho de Tony, necesitando anclarse a algo, mientras notaba la exploración de este recorriendo cada parte de su interior, haciendo que se echara a temblar.

Aquel no era un beso normal, o, al menos, no era como ninguno de los besos que había experimentado anteriormente. Era un beso hambriento, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera seguir respirando si no se perdían en el sabor del otro.

Se aferró aún más fuerte a la camisa de Tony, haciendo que este se inclinara más sobre él y notó un atisbo de sonrisa contra sus labios por parte del moreno, como si se alegrara de sentir que Steve había anhelado tanto como él aquel beso.

De repente, un golpe en el exterior, contra las paredes del restaurante hizo que ambos se separaran, volviendo la vista hacía al lugar de donde había procedido.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Tony.

-Yo...-murmuró Steve, aún notando que le faltaba el aire después de aquel beso. ¿Sus mejillas estarían ardiendo tanto como él lo sentía?.-No quise decírtelo por si te enfadabas, pero... Wanda se empeñó en acompañarme.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Tony.-Visión se empeñó en venir conmigo también.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento, pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el golpe hubiera sido muy posible que lo hubieran producido alguno de ellos, corrieron al exterior, esperando que no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

 **Ainsssss. No sé a vosotr s, pero yo sigo anhelando a que se produzca un beso de verdad en cualquier momento de las pelís. Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, esperando que los próximos capítulos también os vayan gustando conforme los vaya subiendo.**

 **Por cierto, sé que al decir esto, algunas personas se enfadaran conmigo, pero ahora mismo están dando en la tele la peli de los 4 fantásticos, donde Chris Evans era la antorcha humana y ¡Madre mía! ¡Era una excelente antorcha humana! Tenía ese aire de malote y, cuando sonreía, sabias que más de una caería enamorada a sus pies. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Era el Robert Downey Jr de los 4 Fantásticos!**

 **No es que esté diciendo que no actué bien como Capitán América, pero...¡Vamos! ¡No podéis decirme que no era el p*to papel de su vida! Será muy difícil que haya otra Antorcha Humana como él. Eso no se aprendía, venía de serie.**

 **Y, a todo esto, otra revelación que os hará odiarme. Acabo de ver ``el soldado de invierno´´. Aún no lo había hecho porque...no sé, no me llamaba. El Sbucky nunca me había llamado mucho y la historia del soldado de invierno no era que me interesara especialmente aunque, claro, luego se centraron en cualquier cosa menos en el soldado de invierno en la película. Pero es que esa peli me ha puesto de los nervios. En cuanto se vio lo que pasaba con SHIELD, tendrían que haber llamado a Tony y la peli se hubiera acabado en una hora. Osea, estaban buscándolos a él y a Natasha la red de espías más grande del país y...¿a dónde van a refugiarse? ¡Exacto! A la casa de un pobre ex soldado, que ya tenía bastantes problemas para adaptarse a la vida civil, en vez de llamar a Stark, que, digo yo, se habría sentido bastante molesto al saber que Hydra estaba usando sus conocimientos.**

 **Pero, en fin, antes de que queráis arrancarme la cabeza, mejor os dejo y me pongo con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ya sabéis. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todo el mundo. Después del capitulo que ya tuvimos, donde por fin pudimos ver un beso entre Tony y Steve, ahora veremos que pasa a continuación con la otra pareja de la ecuación, esperando que os guste. Sé que a la mayoría os dije que en unos días lo subiría, el Viernes posiblemente, pero me ha surgido viaje, así que lo subo un día antes porque voy a casa de mi hermano para el sábado ver la peli de Warcraff (que sale el actor de vikingos ;P) y no quiero llevarme el ordenador. El pobre está mayor y no quiero trastearle mucho. Así que, disfrutadlo ya y contestaré a los review cuando vuelva o por el móvil.**

 **Nos leemos después.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

…...

Cuando Wanda se dirigió hacía donde el capitán la había mandado, creyó que permanecería allí un rato y que, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, este la llamaría para que entrara en el local y pudiera preguntar por Visión, después de que ellos hablaran de las armaduras destrozadas de Stark. Pero, desde luego, lo que no se había esperado para nada había sido encontrarse con el propio Visión en la parte de atrás del restaurante, viendo como este se mantenía flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, contemplando el paisaje.

-¿Visión?- lo llamó, dándose cuenta de que había permanecido quieta mientras lo contemplaba con sorpresa.

Este, en el acto, se giró hacía ella y bajó hasta el suelo.

-Wanda- murmuró.

-¿Qué...qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó esta, avanzando unos pasos hacía él para romper la distancia que los separaba, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Cuando supe de esta reunión entre el señor Stark y el señor Rogers supe que tenía que venir. Quería saber de tí- admitió este sin un rastro de vergüenza.

Pero, precisamente esa franqueza hizo que Wanda se sonrojara brevemente, manteniéndola en silencio mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir.

-¿Es...estás bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo estúpida de la situación después de que la pregunta abandonara sus labios. Estaba más que claro que estaba bien. Solo había que verle.

-Sí. Aunque creo que tendría que pasar por una gran batalla para que pudiera encontrarme mal. No creo poder enfermarme como los humanos. Aunque...- comentó.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Wanda, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-En cierto modo, he estado sintiendo una intranquilidad aquí desde que no estás- le dijo, colocando la mano sobre el corazón.

-Todos lo estamos pasando difícil desde que nos hemos separado- comentó Wanda.

-No me refiero a eso- comentó Visión a su vez, acercándose a ella y haciendo que esta tuviera que alzar la vista para mirarle.-Es cierto que, en cierta forma, es desolador ver como el grupo ha acabado dividido de esta manera. Ninguno queríamos que esto pasara, pero, no es solo eso. Aunque se eche de menos la presencia de los demás, tu ausencia es la que más noto.

Wanda solo pudo contemplarlo en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-A lo...a lo mejor es porque te habías acostumbrado a entrar en mi cuarto a todas horas- consiguió comentar al final, con una pequeña sonrisa en los nervios que lucia un poco nerviosa.

-Sigo haciéndolo- admitió este.-Pero tú no estás allí. Y he comprado paprika.

Aquello arrancó una carcajada a Wanda sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, solo haciendo que Visión la contemplara con agrado mientras la veía reír.

-Así que has comprado paprika, ¿eh?

-Sí. Quería estar preparado para cuando volváis.

Aquella ultima frase la entristeció visiblemente, haciendo que Visión se inclinara hacía ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?- preguntó este.

-No, no. No has dicho nada malo. Pero, en estos momentos, es imposible que podamos volver- le indicó Wanda.

-El señor Stark y el señor Rogers encontraran una solución. Dudo que el gobierno pueda o quiera teneros detenidos para siempre y puede ocurrir algo que necesite de nuestra unión.

-Porque nuestra fuerza invita al desafío, ¿verdad?- repitió esta las palabras que Visión ya había dicho en una ocasión.

-Pues sí. Siempre que nos encontremos sobre el mundo, habrá alguien que quiera derrotar nuestra fuerza. Como lo que está ocurriendo al señor Stark en estos momentos.

Esta asintió, pero no quería recordar más porque estaban separados. Era lo último en lo que quería a pensar.

-Me dijiste en una ocasión que no habías comido nunca. ¿Por qué te sigues empeñado en cocinar?- le preguntó, alegrándose de encontrar otro tema.

-Porque la comida puede hacerte feliz. Y yo quiero que tú siempre seas feliz.

De nuevo ese instante en el que Wanda sintió que le iban a explotar las mejillas. Este tenía una forma increíble de hacerla sentir avergonzada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Visión- le dijo esta, envolviendo una de las manos de este entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó este mientras contemplaba la mano de Wanda envolviendo la suya.

-Por verme a través de los ojos con los que me miras.

-No podría verte con otros- afirmó este tras una pequeña reflexión.-Son los únicos que tengo.

Wanda rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que Visión había dicho aquello totalmente en serio, pero le fue imposible no reírse.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero aún así gracias por ello. Ojala todo el mundo tuviera tus ojos.

Este la contempló con atención unos minutos, viendo como ella mantenía la mirada baja, y apretó aquella mano que aún tenía entre las suyas.

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte- le dijo este, tratando de que ella volviera a mirado.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó Wanda, alzando la mirada de nuevo hacía él.

-Es algo que he descubierto recientemente. En realidad, seguramente, sin el señor Stark, ni siquiera hubiera llegado a ello aún y seguiría sin saber de qué se trataba.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Visión?- preguntó ella, no entendiéndole en aquel punto.

Este la observó con atención, viendo como esperaba a que le contestara y, con la misma sinceridad que había empleado antes, la usó en aquella ocasión para decirle lo que había descubierto.

-Mi atención particular hacía tí, que velara constantemente por tu bienestar, se debe a que estoy enamorado de tí.

Wanda escuchó aquellas palabras abandonar los labios de Visión, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero pestañeó como si le acabara de hablar en un idioma que no conociera.

-¿Cómo dices?- murmuró al cabo de unos instantes.

-Me he estado informando sobre ello. Era cierto que añoraba a nuestros compañeros, pero a tí te extrañaba de un modo diferente, más doloroso que al resto, así que investigué sobre el amor, ya que el señor Stark insinuó que podría tratarse de eso, y me dí cuenta que eso era lo que me ocurría.

-¿Qué?- murmuró esta, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Te amo, Wanda Maximoff. Incluso aunque no podamos estar juntos en estos momentos debido a las circunstancias.

Esta sintió como si el corazón le acabara de explotar dentro del pecho ante esas palabras. ¿De verdad había oído bien lo que Visión le había dicho? Era cierto que siempre había estado en torno suyo y que, desde la ausencia de Pietro, la presencia de este había significado algo muy importante para ella, pero no se había imaginado que en algún momento, y menos en aquella ocasión, este se le declararía con tanta sinceridad, diciendo que había investigado incluso sobre el amor para estar seguro de sus sentimientos.

No pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Era como si su cerebro se acabara de desconectar de su boca e incluso su cerebro por si solo pareciera incapaz de formar frases con sentido.

-Oh. Se me olvidaba algo- comentó Visión de pronto, haciendo que ella lo observara con atención.

Pero lo que no se había esperado era que este se inclinara sobre ella y la besara.

Wanda se envaró en el acto, nunca nadie la había besado. sobretodo después de haber pasado por los experimentos, pero se vió incapaz de moverse mientras Visión aún tenía su mano entre las suyas.

Fue un beso dulce, amable. No trataba de exigir nada de ella ni parecía obtener nada que ella no quisiera dar, si no que fue más bien como si Visión se le estuviera declarando de nuevo, si como, con aquel beso, le estuviera volviendo a decir ``Wanda Maximoff, te amo´´, haciendo que una emoción, hasta entonces desconocida para ella, se extendiera por su cuerpo, como si algo dulce como la miel estuviera corriendo por sus venas y por debajo de su piel.

Por un segundo, Wanda se permitió abandonarse a la sensación, experimentar algo con lo que ni siquiera hubiera creído poder sentir después de los experimentos, pero enseguida recordó quién era ella, quién era él y donde se encontraban, así que, tratando de apartar a Visión de ella, usó sus poderes.

Demasiado fuerte al parecer, ya que este salió despedido hacía la pared del restaurante, haciendo una grieta en esta, haciendo que ella se sintiera culpable en el acto por tratarlo de ese modo.

-Perdona- le dijo.-No quería apartarte de esa manera- le dijo Wanda, tratando de disculparse.

Visión flotó hasta ella, como si el golpe no se hubiera producido y aferró de nuevo una de las manos de Wanda entre las suyas.

-¿Te ha molestado que hiciera eso? En las películas que he visto, los protagonistas solían besarse después de declararse. ¿No he hecho algo bien? ¿Te ha molestado?

-¡No! No, no. No me has molestado. Es solo que...-murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto que le salieran las palabras? Precisamente en ese instante, cuando quería aclarar las cosas, era cuando menos parecía poder usar la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó Steve, apareciendo por el lateral del edificio, acompañado de Stark.

-Nada. No ha pasado nada- se apresuró a decir Wanda, separando su mano de la de Visión.

-¿Y ese golpe en la pared?- preguntó Tony, señalando la grieta.-Sabéis que eso lo voy a tener que pagar yo,¿verdad?

-Solo ha sido que Wanda se ha puesto nerviosa cuando la he besado- explicó Visión, como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

-¡Visión!- exclamó Wanda, notando como las mejillas se le encendían y su poder despertaba a su alrededor, envolviéndola con aquella luz rojiza.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre ellos y no supieron bien qué decir al respecto. Visión parecía tan calmado como siempre, pero Wanda parecía incapaz de mirarlos a la cara y su poder seguía envolviéndola, como si fuera una barrera defensiva contra el mundo.

-Creo que hemos descubierto a los niños en mitad del flirteo- murmuró Tony al oído de Steve.

Aunque precisamente ellos no eran los mejores para hablar de ello. Si no hubiera sido por el golpe que había hecho temblar las paredes del local, seguramente ellos seguirían allí dentro, perdidos en un remolino de emociones que se habían desatado.

-Creo que será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos ya- comentó el capi, contemplando que Wanda parecía completamente incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara, como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí.

-¡¿Ya?!- exclamó Stark.-¡¿Por qué?! Apenas hace un rato que habéis llegado. Quedaos un poco más. Dejemos que ellos hablen de sus cosas mientras nosotros volvemos dentro- le dijo Tony, sujetando su brazo.

Un hormigueo instantáneo se extendió por todo el brazo de Steve al momento, recorriéndole por entero, cuando Tony lo tocó. Y supo que ahora sería así cada vez que este lo tocara, como si tuviera la habilidad de encontrar sus emociones en la parte más remota de su ser y consiguiera colocarlas a flor de piel.

Miró a Wanda para asegurarse de si eso era lo que ella quería. Y, por el modo tímido en el que le devolvió la mirada, sin apenas pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos, y viendo que su poder volvía a estar bajo control, supo que era eso lo que quería.

-Está bien. Pero no tardaremos mucho más en irnos- les dijo a todos los presentes.

Sin que nadie comentara nada más, el capi y Stark volvieron al interior del local, dejando a Wanda y a Visión de pie, aún allí fuera, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

-No...no me esperaba eso- le comentó Wanda por lo bajo, consiguiendo hablar de nuevo, aún sin mirar a este.

-Creí que te había dejado claro mis sentimientos. Normalmente las personas se besan después de una declaración, ¿no?

-Sí. Bueno...supongo. Nunca esperé que fuera a ser algo que me pasara a mí- admitió esta, aún avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? Eres una mujer preciosa. Cualquiera te habría besado en cualquier momento en cuanto te hubieran conocido un poco más, como yo- afirmó este, siempre tan franco.

-No ayudas diciendo eso, Visión- comentó Wanda, poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro, notando como su grado de vergüenza aumentaba un poco más.

-¿Por qué no estoy ayudando? Estoy diciendo la verdad- comentó este, acercándose a ella y apartando las manos de su rostro, haciendo que ella lo mirara.-Así está mejor. No tienes que esconderte de mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso sin avergonzarte?- le preguntó ella, aún mortificada y confusa por lo ocurrido.

No solo Visión la había besado tras confesarse, algo que, desde luego, ella no se había esperado, si no que encima el capitán y Stark se habían enterado. ¡Ahgrrrr! ¡Era para estar avergonzado!

-No creo poder sentir vergüenza. No tiene sentido para mí no poder decir lo que pienso sin más.

-Eres imposible- comentó Wanda.

Pero Visión no pareció tomarse sus palabras a mal.

…...

-Eso de ahí fuera ha sido muy raro- comentó Steve, precipitándose al interior del local, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre Tony y él.

-¿Estás sacando este tema porque realmente te ha sorprendido o porque te da vergüenza hablar del hecho de que te he besado y tú has correspondido al beso?- le preguntó este, colocándose a su espalda.

Steve se volvió en el acto, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creerse que Tony pudiera hablar con esa ligereza sobre el tema, sintiendo como una bola de calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso?!- exclamó este.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Tony, pareciendo totalmente calmado.-¿Del hecho de que nos hemos besado o que el Capitán América puede ser más apasionado de lo que nadie podría creer?- comentó como si nada.

Steve sintió como su rostro estaba encendido, sabiendo que este estaba disfrutando de aquel momento. Pero tampoco se veía capaz de aunar dos frases seguidas en aquellos momentos.

-Nos hemos besado, capi. Eso ha pasado. No lo podemos negar- siguió diciendo Tony.-Si lo llego a saber, hubiera dejado las cámaras encendidas para tenerlo grabado.

-Pero, ¡¿qué dices?!- exclamó Steve, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría tener un recuerdo de nuestro primer beso? No veo que sea algo que podamos experimentar todos los días. No mientras nos encontremos en esta situación.

Steve le dio la espalda, tratando de serenarse.

Pero, de repente, las manos de Tony se encontraban entrelazadas en su cintura, haciendo que un intenso rubor comenzara a recorrer al capi como si alguien hubiera encendido una llama.

-¿He entrado en el selecto grupo de personas que han besado al Capitán América?- preguntó Tony, con la cabeza contra su nuca, pues no podía llegar más alto sin la armadura.

-No creo que haya ningún grupo- murmuró Steve.

-¡Venga ya! Claro que lo hay. Besaste a Peggy, la amiga de mi padre. Y también me enteré de que Natasha y tú os habíais besado. ¿Hay alguien más?

-Sharon- comento el capi de mala gana, sintiendo que no podía ocultarle nada en aquellos momentos, encontrándose en aquella rara posición, en un local vacío.

-¿Quién es esa?

-La sobrina de Peggy. Era mi vecina y trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D. La ultima vez que nos vimos, creí que quería que la besara, así que lo hice.

-¡Vaya! Le diste a la pobre un beso por compasión. Eso es muy cruel por tu parte, capi- comentó Tony, dirigiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de Steve, disfrutando con el contacto de aquellos músculos firmes y la piel cálida.

-¿Quieres parar?- le preguntó Steve, tratando de detener sus manos.

Que Tony le estuviera metiendo mano en aquellos momentos no le ayudaba a él a pensar con claridad.

-¿Hay alguien más en el club?- le preguntó este, tratando de despistarle mientras disfrutaba de la exploración.

-¿Qu...qué?- preguntó el capi, notando como su mente estaba empezando a sufrir cortocircuitos mientras sentía como las manos de Tony se dirigían hacía abajo, dejando una sensación de calor líquido a su paso.

-¿Qué si hay alguien más? ¿Quién más a probado tus labios?

Sabiendo que Steve deseaba su contacto tanto como él, le era imposible a Tony mantener las manos lejos de él en aquellos momentos.

-Hu...Hubo una secretaria...hace tiempo. Ant...antes de que me congelara. Peggy se...enfadó conmigo cuando nos descubrió.

-Oh. Así que el capi estaba haciendo maldades a la vista de todos. Vaya. Eres más atrevido de lo que me parecías- comentó Tony, llegando al borde de los pantalones de Steve.

Algo en el cerebro de este debió de activarse cuando llegó allí, ya que se alejó de él en el acto.

-No es momento para esto- dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y cuando será el momento?- preguntó Tony, acercándose a él.-Ahora nos encontramos en esta situación.

-No...no lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a encontrarse al alcance de las manos de Tony, se dirigió hacía la puerta y salió.

-¡Wanda, nos vamos!- exclamó.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer Tony fue ver como se iba.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

 **Uffff. Creo que estoy molesta conmigo misma por haber interrumpido su momento de este modo. Estoy deseando llegar a la escena en el que el capi y Stark estén juntos, de verdad, pero aún queda para eso.**

 **Y qué decir de el de Wanda y Visión... Mientras yo misma lo escribía, estaba pensando ``Oh, Soo Cute. ¡Son adorables!´´. Y estaba escuchando la canción romántica, justo en ese instante, de Guardianes de la Galaxia, cuando Starlord baila con Gamora. Era como si el universo quisiera que viera el instante como una imagen vivida en mi mente.**

 **Una cosita que quería comentar y que no es del fic... Ya os dije hace poco que acababa de ver ``El soldado de invierno´´ y hay una escena en especial, que viene justo al principio, que me irrita de una manera sobre-humana. No sé si ha vosotr s también os pasara. Cuando sale el capi corriendo por esos parques/monumentos nacionales/zona de correr y se está cruzando con Sam,¿no os molesta que le esté diciendo``Por la izquierda´´ como si fuera de sobrado todo el rato? Yo soy Sam y a la tercera vez que me lo dice le pongo la zancadilla o algo. No sé. Es algo que me esperaría que hiciera Johnny Storm, no Steve Rogers. Aunque Sam sabe tomárselo a buenas, menos mal.**

 **Y creo, que, por el momento, no tengo que decir nada más. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo después de el ardiente momento con el que concluimos en el anterior. Hasta yo misma estoy molesta conmigo por haber tenido que cortar un momento tan hermoso. Si hubiera sido por Tony, sabiendo ahora que Steve también lo deseaba, se lo habría tirado allí mismo, pero... vamos a ver como a quedado nuestro capi después de eso.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

…...

Después de semejante ``reunión´´, el capi no vio el momento de encontrarse de nuevo en un lugar seguro, un lugar privado y tranquilo donde pudiera tratar de controlar su corazón y donde estaría alejado de las miradas de los demás.

Gracias a quién sabría quién habitara los cielos en esos momentos, los chicos aún seguían fuera cuando Wanda y él volvieron a su refugio y tanto él como ella no sentían los más mínimos deseos de hablar de lo que había sucedido en aquel local, cada uno dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto cuando entraron en el apartamento.

Steve se dejó caer sobre su cama, aún sin poder creerse lo que había pasado.

¿De verdad se había besado con Tony de aquel modo o era una ilusión que su anhelo por él había creado?

Pero el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel aún era brutalmente real, como si las manos de este aún estuvieran sobre él y le robara el aliento, como si lo hubiera hechizado de alguna manera, que pudiera sentir su calor incluso a través de la distancia como castigo por haber huido de él.

Se había besado otras veces, eso sí podía admitirlo, pero nadie lo había tocado de aquella manera, despertando un incendio dentro de él, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera en las venas y que ni todo el oxigeno del planeta fuera suficiente para que él pudiera respirar.

Era una sensación abrasadora y aún no podía desembarazarse de ella.

Se tumbó en su cama, tratando de serenarse.

Una parte de su cuerpo parecía activo alegremente recordando las caricias de Tony y lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era encontrarse así. Los chicos entrarían en cualquier momento, preguntando como habría ido la reunión y si no habia habido ninguna clase de incidente, y lo que menos quería era que vieran que el siempre noble Capitán América se encontraba en...en ese estado.

Pero ni mediante la relajación pudo mitigar aquello. Era como si Tony le hubiera hecho algo en su cuerpo para que no olvidara su tacto incluso aunque estuvieran separados.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer Steve con aquello?

Aun nervioso y avergonzado, observó la puerta de su cuarto, comprobando que el apartamento donde se refugiaban estaba en silencio, se puso en pie y cerró la puerta con el pestillo, algo que normalmente nunca hacia por si lo necesitaban en cualquier instante.

Cuando oyó aquel ``click´´, maldijo a Tony por estar obligandolo a hacer aquello, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole como un loco en el pecho, martilleando contra la piel, sabiendo lo que se proponía a hacer.

No era algo que nadie imaginaria haciendo al Capi, pero ¿de quién era la culpa de que se viera obligado a ello? De Tony Stark, de aquellos labios que lo habían sorprendido y obligado a responder, de aquellas manos que habían comenzado a explorarlo con una calma total, como si aquello que habían iniciado no podría ser visto a mal, como si no fueran a juzgarlos si alguien los descubría...

Sintiendo las mejillas de nuevo ardiendo, se sentó de nuevo en la cama, pasándose las manos por las rodillas mientras vigilaba la puerta, incluso sabiendo que esta estaba bien cerrada. Y, sabiendo que seria inútil seguir retrasando aquello, se tumbó en la cama, notando sus pulmones trabajando como si fueran un tren de carga de su época.

¿En serio lo iba a hacer? ¿Se iba a dejar a llevar por sus instintos así como nunca hizo en su vida anterior? Su cuerpo apenas estaba desarrollado antes del suero y se habia centrado tanto en su patria tanto antes como después de la descongelación que solo habia pensado en llevar una clase de vida más intima con Peggy en su momento. Y ya entonces se habia sentido algo avergonzado al imaginarse a Peggy y él en una misma cama, compartiendo su intimidad bajo las sábanas.

Aun así, allí se encontraba, abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones, aquellos a los que les habia dado mil vueltas delante del espejo, sabiendo que iba a volver a encontrarse con Tony, tratando de mantener una buena impresión.

¿Qué se hacia en aquellos casos? ¿Por donde debía empezar?

Siempre había oido a Bucky que las revistas para hombres ayudaban en esos casos, pero, teniendo en cuenta que era Stark el que lo tenía en aquel estado, dudaba que una mujer le fuera a servir de algo en aquellos instantes, así que solo se centró en lo que habia sentido cuando este le había tocado y besado, en como su boca le habia arrancado una respuesta, en como sus alientos se habían mezclado...

Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando se dejó llevar por la fantasía, comenzando las caricias en su propio cuerpo.

Lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le oyera.

Pero, cuanto más se hundía en la fantasía, menos parecía importarle que le oyeran o no. Recordó a Tony sobre él, con su mano en la nuca y su lengua pidiéndole que jugara con él, en como no había podido evitar contestar a su llamada y en como las manos de este habían acariciado su cuerpo más tarde, en como había sentido su piel erizarse con cada pasada, en como, inconscientemente,había deseado que las manos de Tony hubieran descendido un poco más y le hubiera dado la liberación de aquel infierno interno que se habia desatado dentro de él.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para que los gruñidos y gemidos que subían por su garganta no escaparan más allá de sus labios. Pero, mientras más se acariciaba, más sentía que algo se avecinaba, que algo le arrebataría el aliento y lo arrasaría.

Se imagino que no habia apartado a Tony de él, que, mientras su respiración cálida acariciaba su nuca, sus manos se habían perdido en el interior de sus pantalones y habían iniciado las caricias que lo estaban enloqueciendo, sintiendo su voz, apenas unos susurros, donde le decía todo lo que quería hacerle, acariciando sus oídos.

No pudo evitar gemir ante la vivida escena, sintiendo que pronto perdería el control sin poder evitarlo, pero siguió hundido en la fantasía, con Tony a su espalda, admirando lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Estás a punto, capi- oyó en su oido.

Y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos porque aquella voz de Stark se habia sentido de verdad allí, como si pudiera ser posible que se encontrara en el apartamento, justo detrás de él, admirando lo que estaba haciendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando sintió que no podía controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo y, aun con la voz de Tony junto al oido, escuchando cosas que, en otro momento, criticaría que fueran dichas, se dejó llevar mientras su cuerpo se tensaba sobre la cama, teniendo que contener el gruñido que rompió por él.

¿Se sentía así siempre?, se preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.¿Por eso los hombres siempre habían estado pensando en lo mismo, buscando a alguien a quien llevarse a la cama?

Si así era como se sentía siempre, no le extrañaba. Era una experiencia demasiado intensa, demasiado... No tenia más palabras para describirlo.

Pero, después de que recuperara el aliento, mientras permanecía mirando el techo, de algún modo se sintió culpable y más avergonzado que antes y entró en el baño que había junto a su cuarto para lavarse.

Allí lo encontró Wanda cuando llamó a su puerta, tras comprobar que esta estaba cerrada, avisándole de que los chicos acababan de llegar y que querían saber de lo que se había hablado en la reunión con Stark.

Steve agradeció haber cerrado la puerta.

-¡Ahora voy!- le dijo a Wanda.

Y, tras echarse una mirada en el espejo, peinándose el pelo con los dedos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, salió del lugar, retomando la personalidad del serio y calmado Steve Rogers, aquel al que América habia puesto su tranquilidad en sus manos en más de una ocasión, dejando atrás a aquel Steve Rogers que parecía perder el sentido con Tony Stark.

…...

¿Qué había hecho con el capi? ¡¿Qué le había hecho?! El beso había pasado porque, al fin y al cabo, Steve había participado, pero, no había podido contenerse, había empezado a meterle mano y el capi había salido huyendo. ¿Había sido demasiado agresivo? ¿Tendría que haber ido un poco más lento? Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente supiera como era y que no se sorprendiera por nada de lo que hacía.

Pero, claro, tendría que haber recordado que el capi era diferente a los demás, que estaba hecho con una pasta más antigua. ¿Cómo había podido atacarle de aquel modo?

Frustrado, se pasó las manos por la cara, dejando salir un suspiro-mitad gruñido, sentado en la silla de su despacho.

Se había dejado llevar de tal manera por el momento que se había olvidado que lo más fuerte que el capi habría hecho con otra persona habría sido besarse. O, al menos, este no había indicado haber superado ese nivel.

Tendría que haber usado otra estrategia. El capi era como un...un cachorrito, demasiado tímido e inexperto en aquellos asuntos como para reaccionar con naturalidad ante su atrevimiento. Y si él era demasiado agresivo, podría hacer que él se retrajera.

Iba a tener que emplear otros trucos, otra clase de seducción con él y...

-Señor Stark- lo llamó Visión, sacándolo de su estado de reflexión.

-¿Sí?- preguntó este, envarándose en su silla en el acto, tratando de aparentar la actitud calmada y distendida de siempre.

-Tengo algunas dudas sobre lo sucedido hoy.

-¿Dudas? ¿Qué clase de dudas?

-Yo...me confesé a Wanda como he estado viendo en la mayoría de películas y literatura romántica. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he obtenido una respuesta clara de su parte a si siente algo parecido por mí.

-Creo recordar que te has besado con ella- recalcó Tony.

-Sí. Y ella, de la impresión, me lanzó contra la pared.

-Cierto- murmuró este.-Pero...¿no te ha dicho nada de tu declaración?

-Solo que no se lo había esperado.

-Es que era como para esperárselo- comentó Stark para sí.-Seguramente, la has dejado confusa. Tienes que darle tiempo para que piense sobre lo sucedido y ya te contestará con algo.

-Lo que más tenemos ahora es tiempo. Lo que no sabemos es cuando nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Que gran verdad- comentó Tony, recordando que tanto Visión como él se encontraban en una situación similar.

Los dos habían dado un paso al frente y habían dejado a la vista lo que sentían. El problema era que ahora les iba a tocar esperar, por mucho que eso no lo desearan.

-La pelota está en su terreno, Visión- le dijo el multimillonario.

-¿Qué pelota? ¿Están jugando algún partido de alguna clase?

-¿Qué?

-Acaba de mencionar una pelota y un terreno. ¿Cómo pueden estar jugando un partido cuando no están aquí?

-Es...es una frase hecha, Visión. Quiere decir que solo te queda esperar a que ella te de una respuesta.

-Oh. Entiendo. He oído sobre esas frases hechas. Tendré que estudiarlas.

-Sí. Ya tienes deberes para mañana.

Visión pareció hacer la intención de salir del cuarto, pero recordó algo de pronto y se volvió hacía Tony.

-Señor, ya que nos encontramos en un momento tan vulnerable y necesitamos con urgencia a más miembros en los Vengadores, ¿por qué no llama a ese joven araña que nos ayudó en el aeropuerto?

-¿A Peter Parker? Es apenas un crío. Lo llamé por si acaso, pensando que realmente podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el equipo del capi. Pero esto sería diferente. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos de verdad y, sea quién sea quién esté detrás de los ataques, no dudará en matarlo si se interpone.

-Por lo que he podido ver en las noticias y lo que se habla de él en internet, no parece encontrarse especialmente indefenso, señor.

Stark reflexionó sobre ello.

Era cierto que el chico tenía un gran talento y se esforzaba por hacer el bien. Pero apenas tenía quince años. Era prácticamente un niño. ¿Cómo iba a poder incluirle ya en aquel mundo lleno de peligros?

-Necesitamos a más gente. Y, con una amenaza cerca, con más razón. No sería para tener al chico en el complejo. Simplemente explicarle lo que ocurre y que esté preparado en caso de que lo necesitemos.

Stark miró a Visión con atención, pero, aunque aquello no le gustara demasiado, metiendo a los niños en los asuntos de los adultos, sabía que tenía razón.

Podía levantar el móvil y tener a Steve allí de hacer falta, por si la cosa realmente se ponía mal. Pero necesitaba a miembros de los Vengadores más cerca, que no fueran buscados por la justicia.

-Es joven, pero no parece ajeno al hecho de tener que pelear- siguió diciéndole este, tratando de convencerlo.

-Tendría que hablar con él para ver si quisiera ayudarnos en esta ocasión- comentó Tony.-No puedo obligarle a inmiscuirse en un asunto como este, sin que valore los riesgos.

-Por supuesto, señor. Déjele claro qué es lo que está ocurriendo y lo que puede pasar y que el joven valore si debe o no participar en este asunto.

-Tendré que mandar a un coche en su busca- murmuró Tony.

-¿Un coche? Pensé que antes había ido usted a hablar personalmente con él.

-Así es, pero podría llamar la atención si vuelvo a aparecer por su barrio. Soy un hombre demasiado conocido.

-Siempre a destacado por su discreción, señor- comentó Visión, haciendo que Tony le recordara muchísimo al JARVIS que había perdido para crearlo.

-Además, el chico parecía sentirse incomodo si me acercaba a su tía. Será mejor que venga él aquí. Si, al final, está en el equipo, va a necesitar saber donde se encuentra esto.

-Enviará un coche discreto a su casa, ¿verdad?

-Oh. Por supuesto. Un coche muy discreto. Tan discreto que la gente ni siquiera lo mirará de lo discreto que será para que no llame la atención en su barrio- aseguró Tony.

Aunque Visión desconfiaba de que el señor Stark conociera verdaderamente el significado de discreto, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de su vida giraba en torno al desfase y a lo llamativo. La armadura de Ironman era un claro ejemplo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

 **Guao. Siete capítulos ya y aún no veo ni cerca el momento de terminar el fic. Desde luego no mentía cuando mencioné que esto no sería un asunto que se solucionara en un día o dos. Ya tienen que pasar cosas para que los Vengadores vuelvan a unirse como equipo y que el gobierno no les meta entre rejas en el acto.**

 **Algunas me habéis pedido que meta a nuestro amigo y vecino Spiderman en la historia, aunque en su momento no había pensado mucho en él. Pero, considerando como va la historia, desde luego, este chico tiene que hacer su aparición. Creo que muy poca gente me criticaría si dijera que este ultimo Spiderman es el más cercano a su homologo en el comic y estaremos esperando su película para correr al cine a verla.**

 **Y estaréis pensando: ``Que bien cambias de tema después de lo que le has hecho hacer al capi, ¿eh?´´. Bueno...diré que, al escribir esa escena, es como si yo misma violara al capi y a sido muy raro. No tengo problemas en hacer escenas de Tony y Steve, pero solo con él es como si mancillara algo puro e inocente. Ha sido muy raro, pero espero que os haya gustado porque supongo que seguiré sacando escenas como esas o peores. (Como me conozco)**

 **Ahora, sin más, os deseos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos de nuevo en este nuevo capitulo. No os daré mucho la brasa. Hablaremos luego. Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **CAPITULO 8**

… **...**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el Audi R8 de color rojo se detuvo ante el complejo de los Vengadores, Visión volvió la vista hacía el señor Stark, el cual se encogió de hombros, preguntándose qué pasaba. Al parecer, aquel vehículo era de los más discretos que el señor Stark tenía en su garaje en aquellos momentos.

-¡Madre mía!¡Menudo coche!- exclamó Peter, bajándose del vehículo.

Por lo que habían podido ver, no había respetado precisamente los limites de trafico.

-¿Te costó encontrar al chico?- le preguntó Tony al hombre que había mandado a buscarlo al instituto.

-En absoluto. En cuanto los críos han visto el coche, han estado revoloteando cerca y, en cuanto le he dicho su nombre al chico, se ha montado.

-¡Sí! Tenía una cosa que hablar con usted-le dijo Peter, olvidándose del coche mientras se dirigían hacía ellos.-¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió poner en twitter que mi tía May estaba buena?!- le espetó este a Stark.

-Porque era verdad- comentó Tony sin más, internándose en el complejo, con Visión y Peter detrás.-Si yo tuviera una tía como ella, ya lo tendría puesto por todas partes.

-Desde que publicó eso, mis compañeros de clase quieren venir a mi casa a estudiar.

-De nada- comentó Stark, haciendo un gesto de la mano para restar importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo que ``de nada´´? Quieren ir para ligar con mi tía.

-No puedes aferrarte a ella de ese modo. ¿Quieres que esté sola el resto de su vida?

-No quiero hablar de la vida sentimental de mi tía con usted.

-Bien, porque no te he llamado aquí para eso- comentó Stark, llegando al salón del complejo.-Tenemos asuntos que tratar contigo sobre los Vengadores.

Eso pareció poner a este en alerta, volviendo la vista hacía Visión, que se encontraba justo a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ya deberías saber que la mayoría del grupo está en busca y captura por parte del gobierno- comentó Tony.

-Sí, algo de eso había oido- afirmó Peter, echando un vistazo al amplio cuarto.-Por todo eso del tratado, ¿no?

-Exacto. Pero, sin la mayoría del equipo aquí, cualquier amenaza puede resultar un grave peligro- le dijo Tony, sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras veía al chico revisar el lugar.

-Supongo. Los malos estarían esperando a que pasara algo como esto.

-La humanidad entera se encuentra en peligro si los Vengadores no pueden actuar- le dijo Visión, con aquel aire recto y serio suyo.

-Claro, rojo. Es una amenaza para todo el mundo. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo Peter, cogiendo una figura de aspecto extraño, que había reposado encima de un mueble, al que no le veía ningún sentido, jugando con él entre las manos mientras trataba de entenderlo.

-Es una obra de arte. La ultima que ha llegado a mi colección. Vale unos 350.000 dólares- le dijo Tony.-Así que, yo que tú, lo volvía a dejar en su sitio.

-¡¿Cuánto?!- exclamó Peter, volviendo la vista hacía él, sorprendido.

Y, al mismo tiempo que volvía la vista hacía Stark, sintiendo que el precio se le había atascado en la garganta, la pieza se le escapó de entre las manos y se le hizo añicos contra el suelo.

-Ui- murmuró Peter, viendo como Stark contemplaba la obra destrozada en silencio.-Si hubiera llevado mis telarañas, lo habría atrapado.

-Deja eso. Tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar- le dijo este, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

El precio no era lo que más le había dolido al perderla, si no que era un recuerdo lo que se había destruido. Su madre siempre había admirado una obra muy similar a esa.

-Si me deja algo de pegamento, se la puedo volver a montar- aseguró Peter, agachándose junto a los restos y tomando una de las piezas entre los dedos.

-Dejalo, ¿vale? Deja eso y siéntate- le pidió Tony.-Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

-De acuerdo- convino Peter, sentándose en un sillón frente a Stark, con las manos en el regazo, temiendo romper algo más.

-Hay una nueva amenaza hay fuera, una amenaza a la que aún no podemos poner nombre.

-¿Se refiere a quién está destrozando sus armaduras?- preguntó este.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No se habla de otra cosa por internet. Un chico en Rusia hizo una foto de lo que había quedado y empezó a extenderse por todas partes. Es Trending Topic.

Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pues nadie le había informado de ello. Había estado tan ocupado con el asunto de Steve y los suyos que se había desconectado por completo de todo lo demás.

-Bueno... Pues sí. De eso era de lo que quería hablarte. Dudamos de que, sea quién sea quien esté haciendo eso, se conforme con atacar solo a mis armaduras por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quiere que participe en otra pelea?- preguntó Peter, emocionado, inclinándose hacía Stark.

-Llegado el caso, es posible que te necesitemos. Estamos en nuestras horas bajas. El resto del equipo se encuentra desaparecido.

-¿Eso significa que el Capitán América no va a estar?

-¿Necesitas al capi para algo?- le preguntó Tony, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno...no, pero...es que es el Capitán América. Yo tengo cromos suyos.

-Al último al que vi con cromos del capi parecía una fans obsesiva. ¿Quieres acabar igual?

-¿Cómo acabó?- preguntó Peter.

-Muerto- recordó Tony con disgusto.

Coulson siempre le había parecido un tipo extraño, con una obsesión que rayaba con lo erótico con el capi. Pero nunca había esperado que se enfrentara a Loki él solo, sabiendo que llevaba las de perder.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Peter lo observaba con atención y trató de concentrarse en el tema que les ocupaba.

-Pero, si la cosa se pone realmente sería, es posible que te vuelvas a encontrar con el resto de los Vengadores. Dudo que permanezcan cruzados de brazos si ocurriera cualquier cosa.

-¿Vendrían a ayudarnos incluso aunque el gobierno los esté buscando?- preguntó Peter, pareciendo admirado.

-Si tan encantado estás con ellos, llamo al capi para que te unas a su grupo- comentó Stark, un poco irritado.

Había sido él el que le había dado un traje nuevo al chico y lo había incluido en un grupo de superhéroes. ¿A qué venía aquella admiración desmedida hacía los otros?

-Perdón- le dijo Peter, con una sonrisilla nerviosa en los labios.-Es que crecí leyendo los cómic´s del Capitán América, así que me parece increíble que haya podido luchar contra él. Incluso me preguntó de donde era.

-Haberle pedido un autógrafo.

-La verdad es que lo pensé, pero con toda la pelea, se me olvidó decírselo antes de que se fuera.

Stark se pasó una mano por la cara, pensando qué demonios les daba Steve a la gente para que, incluso cuando peleaban con él, lo admiraran de aquel modo.

En cierta manera, él también lo admiraba, pero había algo más en su ecuación. Ellos se habían besado. Su padre seguramente nunca habría imaginado que algo como eso fuera a pasar cuando le había hablado de él desde que era niño.

-Esto es muy serio- le dijo Visión al chico.-Es posible que estemos ante un enemigo y es lo suficientemente inteligente para aún permanecer oculto.

Peter se le quedó mirando, Visión había permanecido de pie junto él todo el tiempo, viendo como la expresión del joven por fin se tornaba un poco más sería.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres tú?- le preguntó Peter a este.-¿Tomaste demasiado sol o algo así? ¿Y a qué viene esa piedra amarilla que tienes en la frente? ¿Es un piercing o algo así?

Tony volvió a llevarse la mano a la cara, pensando si de verdad había sido buena idea llamarlo en aquella ocasión. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que desconocían por donde vendría el siguiente ataque, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran reunir.

-Soy un sintezoide, capaz de imitar virtualmente toda función orgánica de un ser humano, incluida la capacidad de pensar por mí mismo y la autoconciencia.

-Ah- comentó Peter.-Eso está bien. Mola pensar por sí mismo- incapaz de comentar algo más, fingiendo que había entendido lo que le había dicho.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos si te llamamos, necesitando tu ayuda?- le preguntó Tony.

El chico ya sabía lo de sus armaduras, como parecía saberlo el resto del mundo. A parte de eso, ellos mismos tampoco tenían mucha más información.

-Mientras sea para ayudar, por supuesto- aceptó este.-Pero...si acepto ayudar a los Vengadores que quedan, ¿eso significa que tengo que firmar los tratados? No quiero que mi tía se entere de esto. Ya sabes que si descubre que soy Spiderman, fliparía.

-Sí, sí. Ya sabemos que si ella flipa, tú flipas- comentó Tony, recordando sus palabras.-Como serías solo un ayudante de reserva, hablaré con el gobierno para que hagan una excepción contigo. Aún no has llamado mucho su atención. Has detenido a unos cuantos ladrones y has parado unos accidentes. Todavía no te consideraran como alguien al que tengan que tener vigilado y haré que estés bajo mi responsabilidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se montó un follón, usted se la cargaré por mí?- preguntó este.

-Pero no montarás ningún follón. ¿A qué no?- le dijo Tony, inclinándose hacía él en el asiento.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- afirmó, alzando las manos como si estuviera en medio de un atraco.

-Bien. Bastantes problemas tenemos ya como que se nos vayan acumulando más.

-Señor Stark- murmuró Peter, alzando con timidez la mano.

-¿Em serio? ¿Levantas la manita?- le dijo este.-Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Thor? ¿O Hulk? Eran parte también de los Vengadores, pero nadie parece saber donde se han metido y no estuvieron en la batalla.

-Deberías dar las gracias de que Hulk no estuviera en la pelea del aeropuerto. Créeme- le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie y sirviéndose una copa.-Ese gigante verte te hubiera aplastado como a una...

-¿Cómo si fuera una araña?- terminó este la frase por él.

-Más o menos. Con Banner se puede tratar. Pero Hulk es otra historia. Creé una armadura diseñada para luchar contra él y la destrozó.

-Vaya. Es un tipo peligroso, ¿verdad?

-Tanto como un inspector de hacienda- comentó Tony, volviéndose a sentar, con su copa entre las manos.

-¿Y Thor?- siguió preguntando este.

-Thor es un dios de otro mundo, príncipe de Asgard- le dijo Visión, haciendo que Peter se volviera hacía él.-Es bastante probable que tenga asuntos que requieran de su presencia.

-Vaya. A mí me hubiera gustado verlo- comentó el joven.-¿Es verdad que quién levante su martillo tendrá el poder de Thor?

-Eso parece. Pero ya hemos comprobado que usa algún tipo de truco. Yo traé de levantarlo con Rhodey y no se movió ni un milímetro- le dijo Stark, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-Yo logré levantarlo y no creo haber notado que hiciera falta usar algún truco- comentó Visión, haciendo que tanto Peter como Tony volvieran la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Él pudo levantarlo?- preguntó el joven a Tony.

-Eso es algo que aún está en tela de debate. Lo que quiero es que tengas claro a lo que te expones al querer ayudar y que tengas claro también que, cuando se te llame, tendrás que acudir allí donde se te diga.

-¿Incluso si estoy en mitad de un examen?

-Incluso aunque estés en medio de un examen.

-A tía May no le gustará saber que me he escapado de un examen.

-A tu tía no le pasará nada aunque se entere.

-Tú no la has visto cabreada- le dijo Peter.

-Mira, si esto te viene demasiado grande, podemos olvidarlo y...-comentó Tony.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Esperad! ¡Es que hay muchas cosas que pensar de esto!- les dijo el joven.

-Pues piénsalo. Te doy unos minutos- le dijo Stark, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

Peter observó a este y a Visión, el salón a su alrededor y la gran A de los Vengadores que había grabada en una de las paredes, pareciendo como si su cerebro estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó al final.-¡Me uno!

-Buena decisión- le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie.-No pierdas el localizador que te dí. Si vas hacía la puerta, llamaré a alguien para que te lleve a casa.

-¿Y ya está?- preguntó este, poniéndose en pie con cierta duda.-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Un carnet de socio?

-Bueno...no sé. Es que ha sido todo tan rápido...

-Desde luego- le dijo Tony, pasandole un brazo en torno a los hombros, dirigiendo al chico hacía la puerta.-Enterarte de pronto que tu país te necesita es algo muy fuerte. Y, claro, entrar a formar parte del grupo de superhéroes más grande del país es algo muy abrumador.

-Yo diría que los mutantes son muchos más- comentó Peter.

Tony lo miró un momento, pero no comentó nada más mientras se dirigía a la puerta, con Visión caminando en silencio a su espalda.

Cuando consiguió encontrar a alguien desocupado, le indicó que cogiera uno de sus coches y que llevara al chico a casa.

-Y para en algún lugar para que el chico coma algo. Como llegue tarde a casa sin cenar, su tía va a pensar que lo estoy llevando por el mal camino- le indicó Tony al conductor que consiguió encontrar.

El tipo asintió y no tardó mucho en coger uno de los coches de lujo que Tony tenía guardados en el complejo y se marchó con Peter.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Rhodes, que llegó hasta Visión y Stark, los cuales aún permanecían en la puerta, viendo como el coche se alejaba.-¿Hemos tenido visita?

-Sí. Algo parecido- le dijo este, dirigiéndose hacía el interior del complejo.

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado para presentármelo?

-Porque como te hubiera visto a tí y viera tu cara, no se hubiera unido a nosotros, temiendo volverse igual de feo

-¡Ja,ja!- le dijo Rhodes.-Me parto con tus chistes.

-Pues no te partas en muchos trozos. Llegará un punto donde no podré volver a unirte.

-No tienes ni pizca de gracia, Tony.

-A lo mejor es que estás tan evolucionad que estás muy por encima de mis bromas.

-Sí. Es bastante probable que sea eso- comentó Rhodey.

Y Visión solo contempló la escena mientras los hombres seguían hablando, volviendo al interior del complejo, viendo como el coronel Rhodes parecía moverse con más facilidad con las nuevas prótesis.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **Como me habíais pedido, aquí os he traído a Spiderman de nuevo al equipo. No sé si habré captado bien su personalidad. No es que sus escenas sean demasiadas en pantalla precisamente, pero, la verdad es que me gusta bastante este personaje. Tiene esa chispa que siempre ha tenido Spiderman, pero que no llega a rallar con el humor negro de Deadpool, otro personaje que me encanta. Siempre he visto que como Peter Parker parece como más torpón y, entre eso y que trabajaba en un periódico, siempre me ha recordado a Clark Kent y Superman, haciendo que sus imágenes tan diferentes no te hagan ver quienes son realmente.**

 **Y lo del tratado me ha pillado un poco en blanco. El equipo de Ironman está a favor de este, así que si Spiderman va a actuar con ellos, es como si fuera a favor de este y, por tanto, a largo plazo, tendría que acabar firmando. En realidad, en el comic sale en una rueda de prensa mostrando su identidad. Pero aquí tiene quince años y su tía May lo mataría por arriesgarse de ese modo y por no haberle dicho nada a ella sobre el asunto. No sé. A esa mujer la veo con bastante carácter.**

 **Hoy no os voy a soltar mucho rollo. Me pondré con el capitulo 9 o me veré algunas de las pelis de Ironman para mantener su carácter. Ya lo iré viendo.**

 **Como siempre, que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**

 **¡AH! POR FAVOR, QUIERO QUE VUELVA LA SERIE DE AGENT CARTER Y ESTÁN DANDO UN Link CON LA PETICIÓN PARA QUE NEXFLIX LA RETOME. POR FAVOR, GENTE, FIRMAR LA PETICIÓN Y COMPARTIR EL ENLACE CON VUESTROS CONTACTOS. Sería DE GRANDISIMA AYUDA. PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Aquí os dejo el Link y gracias de antemano, gente : p/netflix-save-agent-carter-bring-her-to-netflix**

 **O, si no os aparece el Link, decidmelo en un mensaje privado y os lo envio de algún modo, porque ya nos queda poquito. Gracias de antemano.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí estamos, niños y niñas, ante un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. De verdad que me alegra muchísimo ver la buena acogida que ha tenido la historia y espero poder seguir manteniéndoos interesados en ella hasta el final. ^^**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

...

Salir hacía el edificio Stark era ya casi una rutina para Tony, haciendo acto de presencia de vez en cuando para motivar a sus trabajadores y para contentar a los pocos fans de los Vengadores que aún quedaban fieles y que solían estar por las cercanías, esperando ver a alguno de sus héroes.

Rhodes y Visión se quedaron en el complejo, uno siendo vigilado por el otro. Rhodey quería reincorporarse al ejercito cuando antes y, teniendo en cuenta que ya parecía tener absoluto control sobre las prótesis, no parecía capaz de permanecer quieto por mucho más tiempo, necesitando la vida militar a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Aparcó el coche en la puerta del edificio, saludando a la multitud que había allí reunida, oyendo como algunos le aclamaban y otros lo abucheaban, dependiendo si aún lo consideraban un héroe o un mero hombre que arriesgaba la vida de millones cuando actuaba, recordándole los accidentes de Nueva York, Lagos y demás a gritos.

Lo que no se había esperado eran las cámaras.

Era cierto que no había hecho declaraciones desde que los Vengadores se había separado definitivamente, pero no había esperado que quisieran entrevistarlo sobre ello.

Y, aún a pesar de ello, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a la joven y atractiva morena que iba a ser la encargada de hacerle las preguntas.

-No sabe lo que le agradezco que nos conceda unos minutos, señor Stark- le dijo la joven mientras se preparaban para la improvisada entrevista.

-¿Y a dónde llegaría el mundo si yo ignorase a una atractiva mujer que desea hablar conmigo?

No es que quisiera coquetear realmente con ella. Lo hacía ya por costumbre. Era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, que hiciera esas tonterías y que, normalmente, se las llevara a la cama. Aunque, en aquellos momentos, a la única persona a la que deseaba llevarse a la cama estaba lejos de su alcance.

-Veo que los sucesos ocurridos con los Vengadores no aleja su buen humor- le comentó la joven, iniciando la entrevista.

-El día en que pierda mi sentido del humor, le doy derecho al mundo entero para que me peguen un tiro- afirmó Tony, mirando a cámara directamente.

-Pero no conseguimos entender como puede estar de tan buen humor cuando su equipo se ha separado y más de la mitad de ellos están en busca y captura. ¿Cree que es un buen momento para bromas?

-Muñeca, para mí siempre es momento para bromas. Y aún más si sé que molesto a alguien. Y, desde aquí quiero enviar un mensaje, hablando de eso. Secretario Ross, ¿al final le gustó mi tono de espera o no? Aún no me ha contestado.

-Vemos que no tiene problemas para bromear incluso con altos rangos.

-Podría bromear con el mismísimo presidente si se me pusiera delante. Aunque creo que me sigue en Instagram.

-Estamos tratando de informar de hechos serios. Hemos llegado a saber que sus armaduras, a las que usted llama la Legión de Hierro, están siendo destrozadas por todo el mundo.

-Estamos investigando esos incidentes. Y, desde aquí digo a quién lo haga hecho que, al menos, se moleste en dejarlos a un lado del camino, que no moleste a los vehículos o a la gente.

-¿Hasta este tema se lo toma a broma?

-Considero que quien sea quién esté haciendo todo esto solo es un cobarde que quiere la atención del publico. Solo a atacado a armaduras que eran enviadas para ayudar a la población. Solo un cobarde atacaría de ese modo.

-¿Está diciendo que ese atacante es un mero cobarde?

-Creo que ya lo he dejado bastante claro. Seguramente será otro envidioso de mi tecnología que libera su frustración atacando a la Legión. No creo que se le tenga que conceder más publicidad de la que ya tiene.

-¿Tan seguro está de que su tecnología es la más avanzada del mundo?

-Bueno...no sé si del mundo, porque Wakanda está ahí y va ganando terreno a pasos agigantados, pero antes de que ni siquiera supiéramos que ese lugar existía, sí. Mi tecnología era la más avanzada del mundo. La prueba de ello es que nadie a conseguido igualar mis avances en el traje de Ironman y todos aquellos que lo intentaron, perdieron.

-Eres muy valiente, Tony- comentó una voz de hombre tras él.

-Gracias- aceptó este, sin percatarse que no había sido la presentadora la que había hablado.

-No, yo...yo no he dicho eso- comentó la mujer, prestando atención al hombre que se estaba quitando una gabardina tras Tony.

Stark tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquello, pero era lo que había esperado con sus declaraciones, que aquel quién estaba tras los ataque se dignara a aparecer y enfrentarse a él.

Activando el maletín que tenía en la mano, dejó que la maquina lo envolviera mientras veía como la presentadora y el cámara retrocedían, contemplando a quién fuera que estaba tras él.

-¡Stark, se acabó tu maldito imperio!- gritó el hombre a su espalda antes de que él pudiera darse la vuelta hacía este, notando un golpe potente en la armadura.

-Estructura dañada en un treinta y cinco por ciento- le avisó Friday en el acto.

-Empezamos bien- murmuró Tony, oyendo como la gente había empezado a gritar y alejarse de allí.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a un tipo que llevaba una especie de traje ajustado, casi como si llevara unas mallas, de color gris y rojo. Y el casco que llevaba le hacía verse como alguna especie de extraterrestre.

-¿En quién te has inspirado para ese diseño? ¿En las pelis de los ochenta? Ya veo que tú no tienes complejos- le dijó Tony.

El tipo le lanzó un rayo a través de la palma de su mano, pero Tony no tuvo problemas en aquella ocasión para evitar el ataque.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de la gente que aún no había conseguido alejarse demasiado. Los gritos de terror cuando el rayo impactó en el suelo e hirió a varias personas se alzaron sobre el estrépito general.

-¡No peleamos aquí! ¡Hay ciudadanos inocentes!

-¡Cómo quieras!- le dijo el tipo que tenía delante.

Y salió despedido hacía la Torre Stark.

-¡La torre no, la torre no, la torre no!- exclamó Tony, saliendo despedido tras él.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le daba por atacar a su pequeñín? ¿Tanto les molestaba que hubiera un edificio en mitad de la ciudad que llevara su nombre?

Vio como aquel tipo se posaba en la terraza de la planta donde estaba situado su apartamento en el edificio y se arrepintió un poco de poner un lugar tan fácil para aterrizar.

Había tenido que hacer bastantes obras después del paso de Loki por el lugar. ¿De verdad que iba a tener que pasar por eso otra vez?

-¡Este es uno de los malditos monumentos a tu ego, Anthony Stark!- exclamó el desconocido mientras él también se posaba cerca.-¡Nunca has podido tener suficiente de ti mismo!

-¡Vaya! ¿Eres una de esas chicas a las que no volví a llamar?- le preguntó Tony, lanzándole uno de sus rayos.

Lo que menos podía hacer en aquellos momento era perder el tiempo en conversaciones absurdas.

Pero, a pesar de que su rayo alcanzó al tipo de lleno, a este no pareció afectarle.

-Siempre tan prepotente- comentó el desconocido.

-Friday, ¿qué daños le hemos hecho?

-Parece que ninguno, señor- le dijo la inteligencia artificial.

-Sube la potencia de los rayos en un sesenta y tres por ciento. Con eso tendríamos que freírle.

-¿No lo entiendes aún, Tony? Eres una antigualla. Yo soy el futuro de la tecnología- le dijo el tipo, lanzándole un nuevo rayo.

Tony trató de esquivarlo, pero el tipo siguió lanzándole uno tras otro y salió tras él cuando Stark alzó el vuelo, consiguiendo alcanzarlo en el pecho y estrellándolo contra las cristaleras de su piso, reventando estas y haciendo que se golpeara contra el sofá del salón.

Oía un helicóptero de manera lejana, así que dio por sentado que las cámaras ya estaban grabando la pelea.

-Daño estructurar del cincuenta y un por ciento. Algunas de las funciones se han visto afectadas- le informó Friday mientras Tony solo trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¡Admítelo, Stark! ¡Ya eres parte de la historia antigua del mundo! ¡El futuro soy yo! ¡Y la gente como yo ya no necesitara a nadie como tú!

-Desvía toda la energía a los rayos. Quiero frito a ese tío- le dijo Stark a Friday.

Y cuando la potencia de fuego estuvo al cien por cien, no dudó en disparar contra el tipo que estaba entrando tranquilamente a su casa a través de los cristales rotos.

Todo lo que había cerca de cristal se hizo añicos con las vibraciones de la energía del rayo, pero Tony no le dio importancia mientras se concentraba en que el tipo recibiera el ataque directo.

Cuando consideró que ya no debía ser más que un agujero en el suelo, se detuvo y esperó que el humo que se había formado tras su ataque se despejara para poder ver qué había quedado del otro.

Quería analizar sus restos para ver como demonios había conseguido hacerle tanto daño con dos ataques.

Sin embargo, cuando el humo se despejó, en vez de encontrar los restos hirvientes de un hombre, siguió viendo a aquel desconocido de pie, en mitad de su salón, totalmente intacto. Su ridículo traje ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido daños.

-Pero, ¿qué...?- murmuró Tony, sorprendido.

-¿Aun sigues sin querer entenderlo? No eres rival para mí.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le preguntó Tony, sintiéndose irritado y con cierta sensación de pánico.

Si su traje no le había hecho nada a máxima potencia, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a acabar con aquel tipo? Que hubiera empezado a atacar sus armaduras le había hecho pensar que se trataba de alguien haciendo pruebas, viendo hasta donde podía hacerle daño a él.

Pero, viendo aquellos resultados, quedaba claro que bien podría haber destruido sus armaduras por mera diversión. Apenas le habría supuesto alzar una mano y fundirlas.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo mostraré- le dijo este, alzando las manos y abriendo el casco.

Dejó ver a un hombre que rondaría la edad de Tony, quizá un poco más joven, de tez morena y rapado por completo, haciendo que Stark contuviera el aliento sonoramente, haciendo reír al desconocido.

-¿Me has reconocido ya?- le preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Tony a su vez tras unos instantes de silencio.

El tipo pareció transformarse cuando le oyó decir aquello, con la cara descompuesta.

-¡¿Tantas vidas has destrozado que no puedes reconocerme?!

-Esto sería mucho más fácil si me dijeras quién eres sin más- le dijo Tony.

-¡Soy Ezekiel, maldito egocéntrico de mierda!- exclamó el otro.

-Eh. Ese lenguaje, jovencito. Si el capi estuviera aquí, te regañaría de lo lindo.

-¡Aun sigues sin saber quién soy, ¿verdad?! ¡A pesar de que decían que considerabas a mi padre como si fuera el tuyo, eres incapaz de reconocer a su familia!

-¿Zeke?- consiguió murmurar al final, notando como una lucecita se iluminaba en su mente.-¿Zeke Stane?

Recordaba vagamente al hijo de Obadiah Stane.

Al igual que Howard Stark había mandado a su hijo de internado en internado durante toda su juventud, Obadiah había hecho algo parecido con su propio hijo, concentrándose de lleno en los proyectos que tenía con su padre y, más tarde, en cuidar de él cuando Howard se fue.

Aunque, claro, ya sabía porque había estado tan pendiente de él. Para poder hacer lo que quisiera bajo sus narices sin que él se enterara de nada. Si no hubiera sido porque el propio Stane le había dicho que él había llamado a la junta para destituirlo, ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de su traición hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde, cuando hubiera ido a su casa para arrebatarle el reactor. Aunque...espera. Prácticamente había sido así.

No entendía que tenía Ezekiel contra él. Apenas habían coincidido en alguna parte. Normalmente, cuando Tony regresaba a casa por alguna festividad, Obadiah había mandado a su hijo a algún curso intensivo o viceversa. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los encuentros que se habían producido entre ellos.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy el hijo de Obadiah Stane! ¡Ese a quién tú no tuviste el menor reparo en asesinar!- le gritó este, lanzándole un nuevo rayo que Tony pudo esquivar por muy poco.

-¿Te recuerdo quién traicionó a quién primero e intentó matar a quién?- le preguntó Stark, volando por el piso, tratando de salir y mantenerse alejado del helicóptero.

Lo que menos necesitaba era que uno de sus ataques o los de Ezekiel alcanzaran al helicóptero de la televisión y este cayera en llamas sobre la ciudad.

Los Vengadores ya tenían suficientes desastres sobre sus espaldas para añadir algunos más.

-¡Destrozaste a mi familia y nuestra reputación!- le gritó Ezekiel, volando tras él y tratando de alcanzarlo con alguno de sus rayos, iluminando aún más el cielo.

Pero, a pesar de que tuviera más potencia de fuego, no parecía ser tan rápido como Stark a lo que volar se refería. Eso de surcar los cielos no parecía ser la especialidad de los Stane.

Tony trató de alejar a este de la gente, de los rascacielos y de cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar a los ciudadanos, pero esquivar una ciudad mientras se trataba de alejar a un lunático de todas partes era una tarea complicada.

-¡Te recuerdo que tu padre me traicionó primero! ¡Vendía armas a los terroristas!- le gritó Tony.

-¡Erais una empresa de armas! ¡No mirabais por el bien de nadie excepto por el vuestro mismo! ¡Mi padre solo hacía lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida, junto a tu padre!- le gritó Ezekiel, lanzándole un rayo tras otro mientras Tony trataba de perderlo por el cielo.

La armadura estaba seriamente dañada. No iba a poder volar por mucho más tiempo y aún no sabía como iba a poder acabar con aquel loco. Ya había comprobado que su potencia de fuego era inútil contra él.

Demasiado concentrado estaba pensando en un plan, pues no consiguió esquivar un rayo a tiempo, que dio de lleno en la espalda, afectando a la armadura por completo.

-Daño estructural del setenta y cinco por ciento. Perdida de potencia de vuelo- le informó Friday mientras se veía cayendo hacía el suelo, tratando de no caer a plomo contra el asfalto.

-¡Utiliza los generadores de emergencia para no estrellarnos contra el suelo!- le ordenó.

Y, antes de hacerse trizas contra el pavimento de una calle, Friday consiguió obedecer la orden y pudo mantenerlo unos segundos en el aire, a un metro del suelo, antes de que los generadores de emergencia también fallaran y cayera contra el suelo con un pequeño gritito para nada heroico.

-¡Eres una maldita plaga en el mundo, Tony Stark!- le gritó Ezekiel, aterrizando de pie a pocos metros de donde estaba Tony tirado en el suelo.-Nunca debiste crear la armadura de Ironman ni de escapar de aquel secuestro de las montañas.

-Lamento decepcionarte, chico- le dijo este, tratando de ponerse en pie.-Pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

Ezekiel volvió a lanzarle un rayo que, en esta ocasión, impactó de lleno contra él, pasando más allá de la armadura, alcanzando su cuerpo y haciéndole gritar.

-Terminaré lo que mi padre inicio- le dijo Ezekiel.

Pero Tony se encontraba tan sumido en el dolor en aquellos momentos que no fue consciente de que le hubiera hablado siquiera, gritando sin control mientras notaba todo su cuerpo sufrir por el rayo.

Fue como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se hubiera puesto a arder con un dolor insoportable y Tony supo en el acto que no podría salir de aquella. No con vida, al menos.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar y, en cualquier momento, colapsaría sin más, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Señor Stark!- gritó alguien.

Y el rayo que lo estaba consumiendo se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que Tony cayera de rodillas al suelo, echando humo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Aún dolorido, sin creerse haber sobrevivido a aquello, vio a Visión acercándose a toda velocidad al lugar, en mitad de las calles de la ciudad, con la gente tratando de alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Ezekiel miró al androide que se acercaba, echó un vistazo al tambaleante Tony, que apenas podía permanecer de rodillas en el suelo, y, soltando una maldición bastante audible, se alejó volando del lugar instantes antes de que Visión aterrizara en el lugar y corriera en su ayuda.

-Señor Stark, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó este, sujetándole en sus brazos mientras le quitaba el protector facial.

Tony apenas podía mantenerse consciente, pero pretendió asentir mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvía completamente negro y notando como la inconsciencia se lo llevaba.

-Tranquilo, señor Stark. Nos encargaremos de tratarle esas heridas- le dijo Visión momentos antes de que Tony se hundiera en una placentera y no dolorosa oscuridad.

 **FIN del capitulo 9**

 **Vaya. Ni yo misma había esperado hacer un capitulo como este. En realidad, el día antes había empezado el capitulo, pero solo había puesto el saludo y el número del capitulo porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué escribir aquí, ya que había hablado de todos un poco y no sabía bien hacía donde tirar.**

 **Pero, Dios, me dije que era hora de meter al malo más directamente y, desde luego, no me imaginé mientras lo escribía que iba a resultar así. No sé si os habrá llegado la imagen que quería dar con esta batalla, pero yo me veía perfectamente a Robert Downey Jr volando por los cielos, esquivando a este tío y burlándose como solo él sabe hacerlo, al igual que he visto perfectamente cuando le impactaban los rayos. Espero haber podido haber llegado a vuestras mentes de una manera tan vivida con esta escena de verdad.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo se encontrará Tony tras este ataque? ¿Qué hará el equipo del capi cuando se enteren de esto? Todas esas dudas las descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo (que ya tengo escrito hasta la mitad).**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Llevamos 10 capítulos ya y no veo que vaya a terminar esto pronto. Aún no me ha dado tiempo de meter todo el Stony que quería ni sacar a Wanda y Visión juntos tanto como me gustaría, así que no se lo que me llevara este fic. Pero espero que estéis emocionados con él tanto como yo.**

 **Recuerdo estar leyendo aquí en fanfiction otra historia de Stony y recuerdo que su creadora mencionaba que llegaría sobre los 10 capítulos y llegó a los 35, así que yo no anunciaré los que quiero hacer. Simplemente escribiré y la historia misma me llevará hasta su mismo final, esperando que todos vosotros estéis ahí para verlo y aguantarme (que no es para nada moco de pavo. Jejejje) ¡Y que tengamos muchísimo Stony y muchas escenas con Wanda y Visión! (¿Cómo se llama el fandom de esta pareja?)**

 **CAPITULO 10**

…...

Se encontraba en su cuarto, revisando uno de los muchos cuadernos llenos de cosas de las que tenía que empaparse para ser un hombre del siglo XXI cuando Wanda llamó a su puerta con urgencia, asomándose al interior incluso antes de que Steve le diera permiso para abrir la puerta, viendo lo nerviosa que esta estaba.

-Tienes que ver esto- le dijo la joven, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de nuevo.

Intrigado por lo que debía de estar ocurriendo, se levantó de la cama y siguió a Wanda al salón, donde estaban todos en torno al televisor.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que vio a Tony en mitad de una entrevista y el titular que aparecía bajo él.

Tony Stark atacado por un enemigo desconocido

Frunciendo el ceño, se quedó tras el sofá donde Scott y Clint estaban sentados, sin percatarse como lo miraba Sam, de brazos cruzados a su lado, mientras el capi no perdía de vista la pantalla.

Sintió como algo le arrebataba el aliento cuando vio al desconocido atacar a Tony instantes después de que este hubiera logrado ponerse su armadura, al igual que ambos se elevaban por el cielo hacía la Torre Stark, perdiéndose de la vista de las cámaras durante unos minutos.

Apretó los puños en ambos costados de su cuerpo mientras veía como el helicóptero se había acercado al lugar, grabando como Tony atacaba a su enemigo y como se elevaba un humo espeso a su alrededor.

El capi dejó escapar el aliento, pensando que ya se habría resorbido todo. Tony habría vencido a quién fuera que se hubiera atrevido a atacarlo en la misma puerta de su edificio y que lo tenía todo bajo control, como siempre.

Pero, cuando el humo se despejó y el tipo siguió en el lugar, intacto, sintió el pánico correr por él como si un montón de soldados hubieran roto filas en su interior.

Vio como Tony alzaba el vuelo, tratando de alejar al tipo del edificio, de alejarlo de los edificios y de la gente mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques al mismo tiempo, pero no pudo seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando vio que un rayo lo alcanzaba y caía al suelo sin control, fue como si alguien le hubiera metido la mano en el pecho y le hubiera arrancado el corazón.

¡No quería ver aquello!¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Ya había visto caer a Tony así desde el cielo en una ocasión, pensando que estaba muerto y, a pesar de que aún no tenía sentimientos por él en aquel entonces, ya había sentido que el estómago se le había subido a la garganta ante aquella escena.

En el ultimo momento, vio como Tony pudo evitar estrellarse contra el suelo, haciendo que volviera a suspirar con alivio. Pero, cuando vio al otro tipo aparecer a su lado y volverlo a atacar, todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras oían los gritos de Tony a través de las cámaras, a pesar de lo lejos que estas se encontraban.

Estaba más que claro que aquel tipo estaba acabando con Tony, lo estaba friendo con sus rayos mientras este solo parecía capaz de gritar a pleno pulmón.

Hasta que las cámaras se desviaron y enfocaron a Visión llegando al lugar, viendo como el atacante se detenía y se marchaba antes de que el androide tocara suelo.

Vio como Visión tuvo que sujetar a Tony para que pudiera permanecer erguido, pero, cuando le quitó el protector facial, vio como este apenas estaba consciente y, a pesar de que parecía que Visión le estaba hablando, Tony acabó desmayándose. O eso pareció por el modo en el que quedó laxo entre los brazos de este.

Visión lanzó un breve vistazo hacía la cámara que estaba grabando desde el cielo, pero, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tomó a Tony en sus brazos y se alejó de allí a una velocidad que nadie podría igualar.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y una reportera apareció en pantalla, hablando de lo sucedido. Pero el capi no podía escucharla.

En sus oídos lo unido que resonaba eran los gritos de Tony y solo podía ver una y otra vez como este se desmayaba en los brazos de Visión, sin poder mantenerse consciente.

-Esto es malo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Scott, el único que se atrevió a hablar después de ver aquellas imágenes.

Wanda se abrazaba a sí misma, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, al igual que Steve, que parecía haber sido congelado de nuevo.

-Claro que es malo- le contestó Sam.-Que un tipo se atreva a atacar de esa manera a Stark es algo que nos afecta a todos. Y más aún si ha conseguido derrotarlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuró Wanda.-Ese tipo parece tener bastante poder.

-Capitán- lo llamó Clint, haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran en Steve.

Este seguía sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna y tenía la vista aún clavada en la pantalla, inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras no podía apartar la imagen de Tony derrotado de su mente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, capitán?- le preguntó Sam, colocando la mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole volver a la realidad con un pequeño sobresalto.

Observó a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, percatándose de que todos esperaban a que él dijera algo sobre el asunto.

-Esto parece grave- consiguió decir al final.-Tenemos que saber quién era ese hombre y averiguar en qué consisten sus poderes.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber eso?- preguntó Clint.

-Llamando a Tony- les dijo Steve sin más.

-No creo que se encuentre en estos momentos para recibir llamadas de nadie- comentó Sam.

-Parece como si lo hubieran frito dentro de su propia armadura- añadió Scott, como si ese comentario hubiera sido increíblemente necesario.

-Pero tenemos que hablar con Stark de algún modo- les dijo Wanda.-Él será el único que sepa quién es ese hombre.

Steve se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto y, sin ningún titubeo, cogió el móvil que tenía sobre la mesilla, llamando a Stark mientras el resto del grupo lo contemplaban desde la puerta del cuarto.

Esperó con los nervios de punta mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto cada vez que sonaba uno.

¿Qué tan mal se encontraba Tony? Se había visto como el tipo le había atacado de lleno y como le había hecho gritar. Se había visto como había salido humo de su piel y como se había desmayado en los brazos de Visión. Pero, ¿sufriría daños internos? ¿Y si esos rayos le habían causado más daños de los que se habían visto a simple vista?

-Señor Rogers- le contestó Visión al quinto tono.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Tony?- preguntó, sin ni siquiera importarle parecer maleducado mientras iba derecho al grano.

-El señor Stark aún no ha despertado tras el ataque, pero es mejor así. Ha sufrido quemaduras internas, pero los médicos han dicho que se recuperará pronto. El señor Stark hizo bien en invertir en la industria de la medicina.

-¿No se ha despertado en ningún momento?

-No. pero, con los daños que ha recibido, dicen que es mejor así. Necesita descansar para poder recuperarse.

-¿Se encuentra en el complejo?

-Así es. Insistió en que, si llegaba a ocurrirle algo, lo trataran aquí.

-¿Hay alguien del gobierno allí?

-No. El señor Stark les dejó claro que no los quería por aquí, aunque ya han llamado para ver como se encuentra.

-Visión, voy a ir a verle- le informó Steve.

-No lo considero prudente, señor Rogers. Ahora todo el mundo está rodeando el complejo, queriendo saber como se encuentra el señor Stark. Podría ser arriesgado para usted.

-Tengo mis métodos para entrar sin que me vean. Asegurate de que realmente no haya nadie de quién no te puedas fiar cerca de Tony por el momento.

-De acuerdo. Aunque sigo considerando que es demasiado arriesgado.

Ambos colgaron los teléfonos y Steve se volvió hacía aquellos que seguían apretados contra la puerta de su cuarto, sabiendo lo que Wanda iba a decir antes de que ella incluso abriera la boca.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Quieres acompañarme. Y me hace falta tu ayuda para entrar en el complejo. Los demás os quiero tratando de saber quién ese ese tipo. Quiero saber de dónde ha salido, si está colaborando con alguien y dónde demonios se esconde esa rata.

-Ese lenguaje, capitán- le comentó Clint.

-¡A la mierda con el lenguaje!- exclamó este.-Está claro que con ese tipo no vamos a ser para nada educados. Poneros con ello cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron y no tardaron en ponerse en marcha, solo dejando a Wanda en la puerta.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para entrar en el complejo?

-Ya lo verás- comentó Steve, frunciendo el ceño, logrando que su gesto, normalmente amable, se tornara algo oscuro mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido.

…...

Cuando Tony volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió un dolor atroz que atravesaba su cuerpo como si hierro fundido a más temperatura de la debida le corriera por las venas, pero era consciente de que habia una televisión encendida, podía oír el murmullo de las voces cerca, y contempló las caras que pudo vislumbrar sobre su cama cuando la luz del techo consiguió no perforarle las retinas, percatándose perfectamente de quién se trataban.

-¿Has vuelto con nosotros, Tony?-le pregunto Rhodes, hablándole en voz baja, como si sus oídos hubieran sido una de las partes afectadas.

Tony pensaba que, junto con sus ojos hasta aquel mismo momento, tenia que ser una de las dos cosas que aun se encontraban perfectamente.

-Decidme que no he salido en la tele- pidió, en un murmullo, notando la garganta seca.

-¡Claro que ha salido, tío!- exclamó Peter, que era el otro miembro que había junto a su cama en aquellos momentos.-Y en todos los canales.¡No veas la de personas que te grabaron con el móvil! Ha sido brutal. Yo pensaba que habías muerto después de eso, pero aquí sigues; enterito y de una pieza-le dijo el joven, bastante animado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le pregunto Rhodes, que había visto como Visión habia dejado entrar al joven en el complejo.

Peter abrió la boca para contestar, pero Tony se adelantó.

-Es uno de los jóvenes a los que estoy ayudando con la beca Septiembre. Supongo que habrá venido porque esta agradecido conmigo, ¿verdad?- comento Tony, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa al chico.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. ¡Claro! Soy uno de los estudiantes a los que el señor Stark ha ayudado.¿Que haríamos nosotros si perdemos a quién esta confiando en nosotros?

Rhodes no confió mucho en esas palabras, pero tampoco tenia modo de decir qué era lo que estaban ocultando aquellos dos.

Sin insistir más en el tema, este se puso en pie y le tendió un vaso de agua a Tony, ayudándolo a beber, sabiendo la sed que se pasaba cuando se rozaba la muerte de aquel modo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te han dado una buena paliza- le comentó este.

-Claro que estoy bien.¿Acaso no se nota?

Pero, teniendo en cuenta que la piel de Tony se veía algo enrojecida por las quemaduras y sabiendo que los médicos habían ordenado que no se moviera de la cama por su propia seguridad, no era la vivida imagen de la salud de la que siempre habia hecho gala.

-¿Qué ha salido en televisión?-preguntó cuando vió el silencio que se había hecho tras su afirmación.

-Todo-le dijo Rhodes.-Grabaron toda la pelea en directo y no han dejado de retransmitirlo desde entonces.

-¿Y el tipo no ha vuelto a atacar?- preguntó, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que no podia tener estos abiertos durante mucho tiempo.

-No se sabe nada de él desde que vió como Visión llegaba en tu ayuda. Y debes dar gracias de que lo estuvieran retransmitiendo en directo. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no nos hubiéramos enterado del ataque hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

-Viva-comento Tony con tono sarcástico.

-Burlate lo que quieras, pero es la verdad- aseguró Rhodes.-Y ahora será mejor que descanses. Los médicos han dicho que eso es lo mejor para tus heridas hasta que llegue la Doctora Cho a tratarte. Tardará desde Seúl hasta aquí- comentó, poniéndose en pie y saliendo del cuarto mientras Tony asentía.

Peter permaneció callado mientras veía a Rhodes salir y volvió a centrarse en Stark cuando la puerta se cerró, viendo como este volvía a abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué has venido, chico?-le preguntó Tony, ahora que estaban a solas.

-¿Está de broma? Después de ver lo que habia ocurrido por televisión, tenía que ver como estaba. Después de todo, fue usted el que me proporcionó el nuevo traje de Spiderman.

-Así que querías asegurarte que la gallina de los huevos de oro aun no hubiera muerto.¿Es eso?

-Por supuesto.¿Qué iba a hacer yo si no?-comentó Peter, con una sonrisa en los labios, hablando completamente en broma.

Tony asintió, pero en vez de hacer un comentario sarcástico como habría hecho en otra ocasión, solo se mantuvo en silencio, demasiado cansado y dolorido para hacer algo más.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta poco después de que ambos se quedaran sin saber qué decir y, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Tony, Visión se asomó al cuarto.

-¿Se encuentra en condiciones de recibir más visita, señor Stark?- preguntó este, no dándole ninguna pista de quién podría ser en su expresión.

-Depende. ¿Es amigo o enemigo?

-Supongo que usted diría que amigo cuando todo el mundo diría que enemigo.

-No me ayudas en nada. Lo sabes,¿verdad?

Visión lo contempló, pero no comentó nada más mientras esperaba a que Tony le diera permiso para dejar pasar a la gente que había en la puerta o no.

-Dejalos entrar- concedió al final.-Lo peor que puede pasar es que me provoquen un dolor de cabeza.

Este se hizo a un lado, pero cuando vio a las dos personas que estaban entrando en el cuarto, odió que Visión no tuviera un poquito más de expresividad.

-Steve- murmuró Tony desde la cama, viendo como este, junto a Wanda, entraban en el cuarto, buscándolo con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido ese espectáculo que has dado por televisión, Tony?- le preguntó este, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, indicándole que no estaba enfadado con él realmente.

-Que tengo demasiado tiempo libre y no sé como utilizarlo.

Steve le dió la vuelta a la cama y se colocó en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Peter, notando como el joven lo contemplaba con la boca medio abierta, sabiendo de quién se trataba a pesar de la gorra y la chaqueta ancha que estaba utilizando.

-Hola, chico de Queens.

-¿Sabe quién soy?- preguntó este, sorprendido.

-Claro. Porque serías el único joven que Tony dejaría entrar en el complejo.

Este asintió, aún observándolo con admiración, pero Steve no había ido hasta allí para hablar con un joven fans.

Ocupando la silla que había junto a la cama y que había estado siendo usada por Rhodes apenas unos minutos antes, sujetó la mano de Tony, visiblemente chamuscada, con mucho cuidado.

-Mirate. Estas hecho un asco- comentó.

-Si has venido a levantarme el animo, no lo estas consiguiendo, capi- le dijo este.

Lo que menos deseaba era tener un aspecto tan lamentable delante de Steve.

-Vimos lo que ocurrió por la televisión y nos preocupamos- comentó Wanda, inclinándose hacia él por encima del hombro del capi.

-¿Y cómo habéis conseguido llegar aquí? Los medios tienen que estar revoloteando por la zona como un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

-Viene muy bien tener a alguien en el equipo que pueda manipular la mente de la gente- afirmó Steve.

Al fin y al cabo, así era como habían entrado. Habían observado como se encontraba el perímetro del complejo y Steve le había ordenado a Wanda influir en la mente de las pocas personas que había en el área por donde habían decidido entrar, en uno de los extremos del terreno, pasando entre ellos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

-No me restriegues por las narices que me quitaste a Wanda-comentó Tony, apretando la mano de Steve, incluso aunque ello le causó dolor.

Era un alivio tenerle allí, poder tocarle aunque eso enviara un millar de agujas picando por su piel.

-Yo no te quité nada. Ella decidió su bando.

-Ya. Por eso mandaste a Clint al complejo, ¿no?

-¿Acaso la hubieras dejado salir si no hubiera hecho eso?

-Eres imposible- comentó Tony.

-¡Chicos, basta!¡No os tenéis que pelear por mí!- comentó Peter, adquiriendo una postura muy teatral.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él al momento, haciendo que a este le diera una gran vergüenza.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- le preguntó Tony.

-No lo sé. Solo quería restarle dramatismo al momento. Parecía como si os fuerais a pelear en cualquier momento.

-Ellos son así-le comento Wanda.-Son felices cuando discuten.

-Es cierto, pero no asustemos a los niños, papi- le dijo Tony a Steve, moviendo un poco la mano que tenían entrelazada.-No vaya a ser que luego tengamos que estar llevándolos al psicólogo.

-Os dejaremos a solas para hablar- comentó Wanda, haciéndole un gesto a Peter para que se pusiera en pie y saliera del cuarto con ella.

Este observó a los dos hombres, que lo miraban a su vez, esperando a que lo hiciera, así que, sin decir nada más, solo se puso en pie y obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto estuvo cerrada, el capi se inclinó más sobre Tony.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí. El muy idiota no pudo evitar presentarse.

-¿Quién es?

-Ezekiel Stane.

-¿Debería saber quién es?¿Es algún tipo de delincuente?

-¿Sabes lo que me ocurrió antes de transformarme en Ironman?

-¿Te refieres a tu secuestro?

Tony asintió.

-¿Puedes recordar de los informes de SHIELD quién orquesto todo eso?

Steve trató de hacer memoria, ya que, cuando habia empezado a escuchar sobre la iniciativa ``Vengadores´´, le habían dado mucha información sobre todos de golpe.

-Creo recordar que fue uno de tus socios,¿no?

Tony volvió a asentir.

-Obadiah Stane, quién me arrancó el reactor del pecho, me dió por muerto y creó otra armadura. Murió en la pelea que tuvimos en las antiguas instalaciones Stark.

-Entonces, ¿tu atacante es familia de ese hombre?

-Su hijo.

-¿Y qué sabes exactamente de ese hombre?

-Por ahora, nada más. Pero, cuando consiga levantarme de la cama, conseguiré...-comentó, haciendo la intención de levantarse mientras la cara se le descomponía por el dolor que le suponía semejante esfuerzo.

En el acto, el capi lo cogió por los hombros y volvió a tumbarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte.¿Acaso has olvidado que has estado a punto de morir?

-No. Olvidarlo no lo he olvidado, por eso mismo tengo que ponerme en marcha cuanto antes. No podemos perder el tiempo. No sabemos qué es lo que se propone, a parte de patearme el culo. Con el poder que tiene, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso, pero tú tienes que recuperarte y descansar.

-¿Me vas a traer sopita de pollo a la cama, capi?

-Si hiciera falta, sí- afirmó este.

-Pues, ya que estás tan dispuesto, a mí me gustaría que trajeras otras cosas a la cama-comentó este, con tono juguetón.

-¿En serio?-comentó Steve.-¿Incluso encontrándote así, no pierdes oportunidad?

-Las oportunidades no hay que perderlas. Hay que aprovecharlas.¿Qué me dices?¿Un poco de diversión con un pobre enfermo? Podríamos jugar a médicos y enfermeras. Podría buscarte un disfraz de enfermera de tu talla.

Steve negó con la cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa en los labios, completamente admirado con la actitud de Tony.

Ya podía encontrarse al borde de la muerte, que no iba a perder oportunidad de bromear si era posible.

-Tony, eres único.

-Eso espero. Me ha costado mucho trabajo serlo. Y unos cuantos videos míos desnudo en youtube.

-¿Hay videos tuyos desnudo en internet?- preguntó el capi, abriendo a más no poder los ojos ante esa información.

-Te gustaría verlos, ¿eh? Pero creo que acabaron censurándolos o borrándolos. Si buscas bien, es posible que encuentres alguno. Pero será una tarea larga y extenuante. Me tienes aquí en directo para lo que quieras.

-Deja de bromear. Apenas puedo cogerte de la mano sin que te duela.

-Eso es porque eres muy fuerte, capi. Y yo estoy muy sensible ahora mismo.

-¿La doctora Cho no puede ayudarte con esto?

-Ya esta de camino. Se encontraba en Corea en estos momentos, en mitad de un estudio. En un par de días estaré tan fresco y radiante como siempre.

-Me asustaste mucho cuando vi esas imágenes por televisión- le dijo Steve, tomando su mano con cuidado, sabiendo que, aunque Tony se lo tomara todo en broma, debía de estar padeciendo un dolor inimaginable.

-Más asustado estaba yo de vivirlo. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera sobrevivir después de que usara los rayos a máxima potencia. Recuerdo vagamente que Zeke estaba en el campo de la nanotecnología, pero sea lo que sea el poder que use, parece más fuerte que el mío.

-¿Estás rindiéndote ante ese hombre?

-¿Rendirme? Ni de coña. En cuanto consiga levantarme sin que me tratéis como a un bebé, me pondré manos a la obra para destrozar a ese tío. Quería dejarme claro que era superior a mí y hacerme pagar por lo que le hice a su padre. Pero le demostraré que no se puede subestimar a Tony Stark.

-Me alegro de oír eso porque no quiero ver una escena como esa de nuevo por televisión.

-Si me das un beso, a lo mejor reúno las fuerzas necesarias- comentó este, haciendo que tanto él como Steve se quedaran mirándose en silencio durante unos instantes, mientras el capi comenzaba a coger un ligero tono rosado en la cara.

-No creo que esa momento para eso- murmuró, no negándose a la idea en rotundo, desviando la mirada de él.

-¿Y por qué no? Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Estamos a solas, en mi habitación y necesito reunir ánimos.

Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido, regañándole mentalmente por estar haciéndole aquello, sabiendo que, por mucho que fuera a quejarse, iba a concederle el capricho. Y cuando Tony vio como este observaba la puerta cerrada, asegurándose de que realmente se encontraba así, no pudo evitar sonreír porque sabia que iba a obtener lo que quería sin más.

-¿A qué estas esperando?- le insistió.-Yo no puedo moverme.

-Ya voy, ya voy. No me metas prisa.

-Bueno...llevamos conociéndonos unos cuantos años y nuestro primer beso fue hace unos días. No se puede decir que vayamos muy rápido que digamos.

Steve torció el gesto, tratando de lucir molesto, pero, se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia Tony, que solo esperaba con una sonrisilla de medio lado en el rostro, haciendo que Steve, nervioso, se detuviera a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Tienes que estar sonriendo así? Me haces sentir incomodo.

-¿Y tú tienes que comportarte como una doncella en apuros? Te recuerdo que el que está en cama sin poder moverse soy yo. Permiteme al menos sonreír.

-Tú solo...cierra los ojos, ¿vale?

-Vale. Te concederé el gusto.

Y Tony cerró los ojos, aun luciendo esa sonrisa en la cara.

Inconscientemente, Steve se pasó la lengua por los labios, notando la boca repentinamente seca, contemplando a placer el rostro de Tony. E, incluso aunque no se encontrara en sus mejores momentos en aquellos instantes, el playboy no dejaba de tener cierto atractivo, con aquel aire juvenil que nunca parecía abandonarlo.

Acabó inclinándose sobre él y, cuando sus bocas entraron en contacto, sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda, como si todo su cuerpo hubiera estado anhelando sentirlo de nuevo.

Apoyó todo su peso en los brazos, sabiendo que, si se apoyaba en Tony en aquellos instantes, lo destrozaría del dolor.

Pero incluso así, aunque sus labios fueran lo único con lo que pudieran tocarse, para Steve fue suficiente con tal de obtener algo de él, de su esencia.

Acarició sus labios con sumo cuidado, primero el de abajo y luego el de arriba, como si fuera una caricia lenta que invitara a más, que le estuviera preparando, asentando las bases, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos, de su tacto...

O, así debió de tomárselo Tony, como si fuera solo un anticipo, pues este en seguida separó los labios, invitándolo a entrar, a que volviera más agresivo el beso por él.

Si fuera por Tony, si hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias, hubiera cogido a Steve en aquellos mismos momentos y lo hubiera tumbado sobre la cama, perdiendo sus manos en el interior de su camiseta, explorando su boca al mismo tiempo que lo haría con su escultural cuerpo, arrancándole su sabor, hundiéndose en él.

Pero el beso calmado y lento de Steve lo estaba matando. Era como tener el maná más afrodisíaco y potente del mundo al alcance de las manos y que te lo concedieran con cuentagotas.

Gruñó contra los labios de Steve, alzando el rostro para que lo hiciera más duro, pero cuando sintió la sonrisa de este contra sus propios labios, supo que Steve lo estaba haciendo despacio a propósito. Quería que se ahogara mientras pedía más, que le rogara por lo que, en otra ocasión, habría tomado sin miramientos.¡Se estaba aprovechando de un pobre enfermo sin ningún tipo de compasión!

Se removió en la cama como buenamente pudo sin sentir un dolor brutal recorriéndole el cuerpo, buscándole, pero Steve siguió con sus pasadas lentas, con aquellas caricias que le hacían sentirse en mitad de una ensoñación mientras incendiaba su cuerpo. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que, aunque lo querría más duro y más adentro, aquel maldito hombre besaba jodidamente bien para haber salido de otro siglo.

Para cuando por fin Steve se dignó a introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca, Tony gimió con gratitud y, aun dolorido, alzó una mano hacia la nuca de Steve, necesitando tocarlo de algún modo más que solo con sus labios.

Podría estar hundido en aquel beso por toda una eternidad, sin que pudiera importarle, siempre que pudiera tocarlo. 

**Fin del capitulo 10.**

 **Vaya. La verdad es que no esperaba que el capitulo me saliera tan largo, el más largo hasta la fecha, cuando lo inicié. Veréis, yo he tomado la costumbre de escribir todo en papel y pasarlo luego al ordenador, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo pesado, pero me inspiró más escribiendo primero en papel que directamente a ordenador. Pues escribí las primeras 4 paginas en papel, pero tuvo que ir a la ciudad y, mientras estaba en la parada del autobús, volviendo a casa, seguí escribiendo en las notad del móvil y así no sé calcular lo que llevó. Por eso salió un capitulo tan largo.**

 **En realidad no sé si me ha quedado bien la escena del beso porque se me hace incomodo escribir este tipo de escenas teniendo a señoras mayores sentadas a mi lado, mirando a ver lo que hago. Espero que os haya gustado y que pueda seguir con el capitulo. Con la historia que ha ido resultando no puedo meter todas las escenas de Tony x Steve que, con otro tipo, hubiera podido meter, pero voy poco a poco. Teniendo en cuenta que los dos ya saben que se desean, cada vez que se encuentren es muy posible que ocurra algo.**

 **Seguro que más de una me está maldiciendo por haber hecho que Tony esté quemado y no pueda meterle mano a Steve tanto como nos gustaría ¿no? Ajajjaa. Pero dejaremos eso para otra ocasión. Por momentos no va a faltar.**

 **Creo que, por el momento, no tengo nada más que decir, así que, como siempre, ya sabéis. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, encontrándonos en un nuevo capitulo. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos los presentes que aún sigan leyendo esta historia. Ya nos encontramos en el capitulo 11 y el malo apenas ha hecho acto de presencia. Algo me dice que la cosa va a ir para largo (¿Será mi cerebro?), así que os dejo con el capi y os doy la lata luego.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

… **...**

Cuando Wanda salió del cuarto con Peter, dirigirse al salón era la respuesta condicionada que tenía su cuerpo desde que habia estado viviendo en el complejo, sin apenas pensar hacía donde la conducían sus pies, encontrándose allí con Visión, sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto, jugando consigo mismo a una partida de ajedrez.

Este alzó el rostro hacia ella en cuanto los sintió entrar y ella se preguntó mentalmente si es que poseían alguna clase de imán que les hacia atraerse mutuamente sin que pudieran evitarlo.

-¿El señor Rogers se encuentra con el señor Stark?- les preguntó este, percatándose de que el joven Parker tambien estaba allí.

Le gustaría hablar con Wanda de lo ocurrido en el restaurante o saber si ella por fin tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero con el invitado delante, sabía que ella no iba a decir nada. Ya había parecido bastante tímida cuando el señor Rogers y el señor Stark habían estado delante tras su beso como para reaccionar mejor ante un desconocido.

-Sí. Tenían cosas de las que hablar entre ellos- comentó Wanda.-¿Dónde se encuentra el coronel Rhodes?

-El coronel es el encargado de hablar con el ejercito mientras el señor Stark se encuentra fuera de servicio.

-¿Tan bien está tras el accidente?- preguntó Peter.

Al fin y al cabo, él había estado presente cuando habían ocurrido los hechos.

Visión tuvo que recordarse que el joven también estaba allí, ya que toda su atención se había centrado en Wanda, asintiendo hacia este.

-El coronel Rhodes es un hombre muy fuerte. Esta haciendo grandes avances en su recuperación.

-Pero... tenía entendido que sus piernas no... ya sabes- comentó Peter, alzando las cejas.

-Si lo que está tratando de preguntar es si las piernas del coronel Rhodes no funcionan, así es. Pero, gracias a la tecnología Stark, puede volver a caminar.

Peter asintió, pero vio como Wanda miraba a este y como no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, sin prestarle mayor atención y no supo bien donde meterse, sintiendo como si en aquel día estuviera siendo un estorbo por todas partes.

-Si vosotros también tenéis algo de lo que hablar, puedo ir a darme una vuelta- les dijo, haciendo intención de levantarse del sillón donde acababa de sentarse.

-No. No tienes porqué hacer eso- le dijo Wanda en el acto, apartando la mirada de Visión.

-A mi no me importa- insistió Peter.-En realidad, tenía bastante curiosidad sobre este lugar y me gustaría explorarlo un poco- comentó con una sonrisilla iluminándole la cara.

-Hay zonas de acceso no permitido donde el señor Stark trabaja. No es buena idea que vayas a explorar solo- le dijo Visión, centrando su atención en él.

-Vaya. ¿Tiene las armaduras ahí? ¡Me molaría ver las armaduras de Ironman! ¿Me imagináis a mí con una? Aunque...no creo que pudiera trepar por las paredes si llevara una puesta- comentó el joven.

-El señor Stark no deja a nadie usar sus trajes, excepto a Rhodes- le dijo Wanda.

-Y, por lo que tengo entendido- añadió Visión.-El coronel Rhodes tomó uno de los trajes del señor Stark cuando este no se encontraba bien, dejándolo en manos del ejercito. El señor Stark le permitió ser Máquina de Guerra, pero no hubo un permiso previo para tomar su traje.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tú lo sabes todo?- le preguntó Peter a este, pareciendo sorprendido de lo que conocía.

-No es difícil obtener esa información cuando se tiene acceso a los informes del señor Stark- comentó él de vuelta.

-Bueno...pues le preguntaré al señor Stark si podemos ver sus trajes- comentó Peter, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacía la habitación de este de nuevo.-Si nos da su permiso, no habrá problemas.

Wanda y Visión se quedaron atrás y, cuando este ultimo se puso en pie, ella notó en el momento exacto en el que se colocó a su espalda, notando una especie de hormigueo que recorrió su cuerpo entero.

-Wanda- la llamó este en apenas un murmullo, haciendo que su vello se erizara.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar. Entonces, podré darte una respuesta clara- le pidió, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de pánico. No estaba aún mentalmente preparada para aquella conversación, aún sabiendo que pronto tendrían que hablar.

-Te concederé todo el tiempo que desees. No es mi intención incomodarte.

Esta se mordisqueó el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero no se atrevió a volverse y encarar a Visión, así que solo caminó tras Peter, sabiendo que este la seguía de cerca.

El muchacho parecía haber volado por los pasillos, como si la idea de poder echar un vistazo a las armaduras le hubiera puesto alas en los pies, y ya estaba ante la puerta de la habitación de Tony cuando pudieron verlo de nuevo.

Peter ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar. Simplemente abrió la puerta, pensando que solo interrumpiría por unos instantes una conversación que los dos lideres estuvieran manteniendo en el interior del cuarto.

Sin embargo, no se esperó para nada lo que se encontró, viendo como el capitán se encontraba inclinado sobre Tony, besándolo, con la mano del multimillonario perdida entre los cabellos de Steve.

Cuando el capi se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven en la puerta, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta, hizo que ambos se separaran en el acto y Peter cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Wanda, colocándose junto al joven, que mantenía el pomo de la puerta firmemente sujeto con las dos manos, como si no quisiera que nadie saliera o que alguien volviera a hacer la intención de entrar.

-Ayyyy- murmuró Peter, volviendo la cabeza hacía ellos, como si hubiera visto algo que sabía que no tendría que haber descubierto.-Creo que acabo de perder mi inocencia.

-¡Entra de una vez!- le gritó Tony desde el interior del cuarto, pareciendo bastante molesto.

-¿Estáis seguros? Podemos volver más tarde. Incluso podríamos no volver. Tampoco es que viniéramos para algo muy importante.

-¡Entra antes de que me hagas levantarme de esta cama para abrir esa maldita puerta!- le gritó Tony.

-Esa lengua- le recriminó el capi.-Son niños.

-¿Niños? Con su edad, yo ya me había...-comenzó a decir Tony, pero Peter entreabrió la puerta, mirando tímidamente hacía el interior del cuarto, fijándose que Rogers se encontraba de pie, casi a los pies de la cama.

-¿Se...se puede?- murmuró el joven.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo preguntado antes. O llamar al menos- le recriminó Tony.-¿Qué se supone que te ha enseñado tu tía May? Con lo educada que parece ella.

-Lo siento mucho- comentó Peter, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.

Sabía que Ironman y el Capitán América se llevaban bien, todo el mundo lo sabía. No por nada eran los dos lideres de el grupo de los Vengadores. Pero lo que nunca había supuesto era que eran taaan buenos amigos como para lo que acababa de ver. Se sentía como si hubiera violado de pronto la privacidad de ambos.

-Tranquilizate, muchacho. No has hecho nada malo- le dijo el capi, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?- preguntó Wanda, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Nada- comentó Steve, tratando de mantenerse calmado.-No ha pasado nada.

Esta frunció el ceño, pero recordó que ella había dicho algo parecido cuando Visión la había besado y...

Abriendo mucho los ojos, miró a Tony, que parecía estar molesto con el mundo entero en aquellos momentos, al capi, que lucia un ligero color rojizo en las mejillas, y a Peter, que parecía que el suelo del cuarto le había fascinado por completo. Así que cerró la boca, entendiendo, en parte, la situación y sin sentir deseos de indagar más.

-¿Qué es lo que querías, chico?- le preguntó Tony a Peter.-Digo yo que se habrá montado todo esto porque querías algo.

Este alzó la cabeza en el acto cuando lo recordó, y, acercándose a la cama, se lo dijo.

-Señor Stark, ¿podríamos ver donde tiene sus trajes? Siempre me ha hecho ilusión poder ver todas sus armaduras de Ironman- le dijo este, con los ojillos brillantes.

-¿Te recuerdo que la ultima vez que tocaste algo, se hizo añicos contra el suelo?- le dijo este.

-¡Pero está vez tendré cuidado! ¡Le prometo que no tocaré nada! ¡Solo miraré!- afirmó con energía.

Tony frunció el ceño, no muy convencido. Todavía le dolía un poquito la perdida de aquella pieza de arte de hacía unos días.

-Vamos, Tony. Dale el capricho al chico. Después de todo, lo metiste en medio de un buen lío- le dijo Steve.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero Visión, vigílalo de cerca. No quiero que acabe destrozando todo mi taller. Quiero ver que cada tornillo está donde lo dejé.

-Me encargaré de ello- afirmó este.

-Wanda, ve con ellos, por favor- le pidió Steve.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Peter, que aún no se creía que le hubieran concedido su capricho.-¡Muchísimas gracias!- gritó, abrazando a Tony sin pensar.

-¡Au, au, au!- gritó este en el acto, haciendo que el chico le soltara.

-Uy. Lo siento. Se me olvido que estaba quemado y eso- comentó este, retirándose en el acto.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- comentó Tony, con los dientes apretados.

-Ve con los demás- le indicó Steve al joven, señalandole la puerta con la barbilla.

Este, sonriendo y aún visiblemente emocionado, asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto tras los demás, cerrando la puerta.

-Es un joven muy activo- comentó Steve, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, junto a la cama de Tony.

-Demasiado para mi tranquilidad. Es demasiado nervioso- comentó este.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué me ha abrazado como si fuera un oso panda y yo una caña de bambú, teniendo todo el cuerpo quemado? No, que va- comentó con sarcasmo.

Steve solo pudo sonreír brevemente, ya que cuando Tony se ponía así, recordaba por completo a un niño pequeño. Cuando estaba así, daban ganas de abrazarlo y pellizcarle las mejillas para que dejara de estar enfurruñado.

-Y, encima, a interrumpido nuestro beso. Justo cuando ya estaba consiguiendo que llegaras a donde quería- siguió comentando Tony, pareciendo enfadado con el universo al completo.

-¿Qué llegara a donde querías? Yo estaba llevando el beso como yo quería- le dijo Steve.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú creías- le dijo Tony.

-No. Eso era lo que estaba pasando. ¿O te recuerdo como te estabas removiendo en la cama?- le comentó este.

-O eso es lo que te he hecho creer.

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a tener una de estas ahora?- le preguntó Steve.

Parecía que, en cualquier momento, iban a volver a discutir, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente a los ojos, preguntándose quién de los dos sería el que empezaría en aquella ocasión.

O fue así hasta que un estrépito procedente del taller de Tony resonó por el complejo e hizo que el multimillonario cerrara los ojos, tratando de controlar la ira que estalló por él cuando oyó aquello.

-¡Lo siento!- les llegó la voz de Peter.

Pero Tony estaba intentando entrar en modo zen. De no ser así, se olvidaría de sus quemaduras, se pondría en pie, llegaría hasta el muchacho y le daría unos buenos azotes en el culo, que bien se merecía.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Steve, viendo como Tony trataba de mantener tranquilo.

-Dame...dame unos minutos para tomar aire. Si no tomo aire, creo que me explotará algo dentro de la cabeza, como una vena o algo así.

Steve asintió, oyendo como se oían ruidos procedentes del taller.

Tony había colocado su cuarto cerca de este porque siempre que no podía dormir, o cuando quería relajarse, se encerraba en aquel lugar y podía pasarse toda la noche trabajando sin molestar a nadie, lejos de los otros cuartos del complejo.

Pero precisamente por eso oían todo lo que estaban trasteando en el lugar.

-Le dije que no tocara nada- comentó Stark, entre dientes.-Tú lo oíste, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Steve.-Se lo dije claramente. Ver, pero no tocar.

-Son niños- comentó este sin más.

-Como vuelvas a decirme eso, los azotes que pensaba darle a él te los daré a tí.

Steve negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de que la idea no empezara a resultar atractiva de algún extraño modo.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto, haciendo que Tony y Steve intercambiaran una mirada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre quemado.

-Soy yo.¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó Rhodey a su vez.

En el acto, Steve se puso en pie, sin saber donde meterse, ya que una cosa era que Visión les viera, que, dentro de lo cabía, no revelaría su presencia. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era dejarse ver ante el coronel, al que pondrían en un compromiso si le pedían que no revelara su presencia a sus superiores.

-Debajo de la cama. Rápido- le murmuró Tony.

Y Steve ni siquiera lo pensó. Hizo cuerpo a tierra y se metió bajo la enorme cama de Tony, sabiendo que, a pesar de su tamaño, la enorme estructura lo taparía por completo.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó Tony cuando dio por sentado que este ya estaba oculto.

Rhodes abrió la puerta, percatándose de que el cuarto estaba vacío, y se acercó a la cama de este.

-¿Se puede saber quién está rondando por tu taller? El ruido esta resonando por todas partes.

-Oh. He dejado que el chaval vea las instalaciones con Visión, pero no parece que lleven mucho cuidado. ¿No crees que podríamos sacarnos un dinero extra haciendo visitas guiadas por el complejo?- comentó este.

-¿En serio, Tony?¿Crees que necesitas más dinero? Además, no creo que soportaras durante mucho tiempo la presencia de los críos por aquí. Tú mismo eres uno.

-Bueno... había un crío muy listo que me dejó un reloj y me hizo un sándwich de atún y...- murmuró este, casi para sí.

-Por un segundo, pensé que alguien se había colado en el complejo- comentó Rhodes, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ese tipo había venido a rematarme?- comentó Tony a su vez, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-No te lo tomas a broma, Tony. Estaba claro que quería acabar contigo y casi lo consigue.

-Pero eso ha sido porque me ha pillado desprevenido. Eso no volverá a pasar.

-El ejercito está preocupado, Tony- le dijo este.-Llevó casi todo este tiempo al teléfono y no saben donde demonios se ha podido meter. No ha dejado el menor rastro de su paso más allá de los destrozos de la Torre.

-Es verdad- recordó este.-La Torre. Tengo que mandar a alguien para que se encarguen de arreglar los destrozos.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa en estos momentos?

-¿Habría otra cosa de lo que estar preocupado?

-¿Qué tal que la mitad de los Vengadores siguen perdidos por el mundo? El ejercito no va a ser tan amable está vez si los encuentran, Tony- le dijo Rhodes.

-¿Y qué quieras que haga yo al respecto? Ellos fueron los que decidieron irse.

-Intenta ponerte en contacto con el capitán, intenta que sepan lo duro que se están poniendo las cosas. Han perdido los privilegios de Vengadores. Ahora son vistos como fugitivos.

-¿Tú tampoco quieres que los encuentren, Rhodey?- le preguntó Tony, sabiendo que el capi se encontraba justo debajo de su cama, escuchándolo todo.

-Pues no. No es lo que me gustaría ver, pero estaría en la obligación de informar de donde se encuentran si me entero de ello. Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú- le indicó este.

Tony asintió, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que añadir en ese punto.

-Mira- le dijo Rhodes.-Dejemos de hablar de esto mientras tú estás quemado sobre una cama. Intenta descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesitamos en perfectas condiciones.

-Si me dejáis dormir tranquilamente, lo estaré- aseguró Tony.

Rhodes asintió, así que, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacía la puerta y se fue.

El capi rectó debajo de la cama y puso en pie, haciendo que tanto este como Tony se dedicaran una mirada, recordando que el mundo entero seguía colocandolos en lados opuestos del gran tablero.

Pero alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar y Steve se lanzó al suelo de nuevo, esta vez sonando con estrépito cuando se dio contra este.

Rhodes volvió a asomarse al cuarto, con el ceño fruncido, pues había oído algo, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

-¿Querías algo?- le preguntó Tony.-Te recuerdo que debo dormir para poder recuperarme.

-Solo quería preguntarte qué debía hacer cuando la doctora Cho llegue. ¿La dejo pasar directamente a tu cuarto o...?- preguntó.

-Dejale acceso al laboratorio y ven a despertarme. A partir de ahí, ella tomará el control.

-De acuerdo. Descansa.

-Sí me dejáis, eso haré- comentó Tony, viendo como Rhodes volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Steve salió esta vez con algo más de precaución de debajo de la cama, asegurándose de que realmente alguien no iba a volver a llamar a la puerta y se puso en pie.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos- comentó.-Cuando la doctora y su equipo lleguen, esto será un caos y no podremos seguir aquí- comentó Steve.

-Lo sé, pero, aún así...-comentó Tony, sujetando una de las manos de Steve.

-Permaneceremos cerca- aseguró este.-Con ese tal Ezekiel haciendo de las suyas, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Tened cuidado al marcharos. Habrá guardias vigilando el perímetro- le dijo Tony.

-Sigues olvidando que tengo a Wanda conmigo- le comentó este con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más, Steve se inclinó sobre él y depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios, dejándolo sin palabras y lamiendo estos para retener todo el tiempo posible su sabor mientras Steve abandonaba el cuarto.

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**

 **Bueno...pues aquí hay un capitulito más del Stony, viendo como las relaciones entre superhéroes, con una nueva guerra empezando, desde luego, no son nada sencillas. Hasta yo misma estoy sufriendo al ver que tengo que hacer esto. Y creedme. No lo hago porque quiera, si no porque la historia me pide ir a este ritmo.**

 **Pero creo que las cosas se irán sucediendo cada vez más rápido a partir de aquí o del capitulo siguiente (o eso espero). Y que todos podáis soportarme mientras tanto.**

 **Y una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la historia... Estaba viendo la peli de Ironman 3 y estaba pensando...¿solo a mí me parecía adorable la relación que tenía Tony con ese niño que se lo encuentra en su garaje? De verdad que me gustaría ver a Tony Stark con un hijo. Discutirían los dos al mismo nivel y todos moriríamos de amor. Ainsss.**

 **También me he visto un video-parodia de los Vengadores con el que me he partido. Os dejo el nombre del video para que os podáis reír también, pero que me mató la ultima escena al final del video del todo, donde sale Steve escuchando a Bucky en Civil War ¡Realmente le estaba poniendo ojitos! No me había dado cuenta hasta ver este video: ``** MIX OF AVENGING NONSENSE (Marvel Crack!)

 **Y este sábado pasado fui al cine a ver la peli de X-men Apocalípsis. He sido fans de X-men desde que vi la primera, así que imaginaos mi decepción con esta cuando llevábamos más de una hora de película y la trama apenas avanzaba. Apocalípsis le dedicó más tiempo a poner guapos a sus 4 jinetes que a la destrucción del mundo en sí. Y, sinceramente, para haber vivido 1000 vidas, obteniendo los poderes de otros mutantes en el proceso, no me pareció muy poderoso. Incluso pudiendo regenerarse, Fenix/ Jean Grey pudo con él. Y yo aún recuerdo X-men 3, donde Wolverine tiene que matarla cuando pierde el control. Le costó llegar a ella, pero no fue nada en comparación con la fuerza que le han puesto ahora a la chica, cuando se supone que es más joven. Lo dicho. Brian Singer a querido alargar tanto tiempo su mandato sobre los mutantes que al final a perdido de vista su objetivo, que era contarnos grandes historias. Solo me alegre de ver otra vez a Storm y el cameo de Wolverine. Y ese fandom de Xavier con Magneto.**

 **Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejó hasta el próximo capitulo. Como siempre, desearon que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hooooola a todos y a todas! Aunque podría decir que la mayoría de lectoras de esta historia, por no decir todas, sois mujeres. Ya estamos aquí con el capitulo 12. Vaya. 12. Nunca pensé llegar a tantos. Y la cosa aún está sin acercarse a un final ¡No viviré tranquila hasta que haga que Steve y Tony se acuesten!**

 **Pero os dejo ya con el capitulo y os doy la tabarra luego. Bye.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

… **...**

Ver al joven Peter moviéndose por el taller de Tony fue algo que puso a Wanda algo nerviosa, ya que el chico parecía estar emocionado de más y, en vez de caminar, parecía estar dando saltitos de un lado para otro, como si quisiera abarcarlo todo con la vista.

El taller de Tony, que muy pocas veces había visitado, siempre le había parecido un completo caos, pero, por otro lado, incluso en mitad de aquel caos, Stark parecía tener un extraño orden que solo él era capaz de ver, así que se puso aún más nerviosa cuando vio como el chico pasaba las manos por encima de las cosas como si hubiera olvidado las palabras que Tony le había dicho instantes antes, casi rozando los objetos que habían allí.

Visión permanecía a su lado, con las manos a la espalda, como si el comportamiento de Peter no fuera suficiente para hacerle perder la calma, como si sus nervios fueran de acero.

-Admiró eso de tí- le dijo Wanda de pronto, incluso antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Visión volvió la vista hacía ella tras sus palabras, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Puedes contemplar cualquier clase de situación, pero siempre parece que nada te altera- le explicó esta.

-No considero que todo eso sea verdad. Hay situaciones que en verdad me afectan, incluso aunque no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo- comentó.

Y ella no tuvo que preguntar para saber que se refería a la separación.

Ambos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro en silencio, sin encontrar unas palabras que pudieran parecer adecuadas, pero, como parecía ser ya una especie de costumbre, Peter ayudo a sacarlos de ese momento.

Tony tenía la estructura de una nueva armadura, aún sin terminar de montar y sin pintar, en un lado del taller, y Peter, que no había podido contenerse, había tenido que tocarla, quedándose con la mano de la armadura entre la suya cuando esta se soltó y el resto de la estructura se deshizo y cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito.

Wanda y Visión se volvieron hacía él, viendo como el joven contemplaba la mano de metal que aún tenía entre las suyas y volvió la cabeza hacía ellos con una sonrisilla nerviosa en los labios.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó, sabiendo que el señor Stark tendría que haber oído aquello.

-Tal vez podamos arreglarlo- le dijo Wanda, colocándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo? Se ha hecho pedazos por completo- comentó Peter, observando las piezas en el suelo.

-Cuando empecé a mostrar los primeros indicios de mis poderes, me obligaban a hacer puzzle sin utilizar las manos para aprender a controlarlo. Esto no será tan difícil- comentó.

Alzó las manos, oyendo como Peter soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el brillo rojo se hizo patente.

Incluso aunque hubieran participado en la misma batalla, ella se había centrado en Visión y Peter en Falcón y en el Soldador de Invierno, por lo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien hasta donde alcanzaban los poderes del otro.

Con cuidado, Wanda alzó todas las piezas en el aire, intentando ver donde encajaba cada una. Montar una de las armaduras de Stark era un poquito más difícil que montar un puzzle, pero recordó que no estaba sola allí.

-Visión, ¿tú podrías ayudarme?- le preguntó a este.-¿Sabes, más o menos, de qué forma van las armaduras?

-Sí. Entiendo la forma en la que el señor Stark las arma- afirmó este.-Y estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Así fue como lo consiguieron. Wanda empleaba sus poderes para volver a montar las partes gracias a las indicaciones de Visión, que le indicaba donde encajaba cada parte, ante la vista de Peter, que lo contemplaba todo con la boca abierta, aún con la mano metálica entre las manos.

-¿Podrías dármelo, por favor?- le indicó Wanda, hablándole a Peter.

Este no pareció entender lo que le quería decir hasta que ella miró la mano y este la soltó.

-Perdona- le indicó, viendo como ella utilizaba sus poderes para que la pieza permaneciera flotando hacía su lugar, encajando en el único hueco que quedaba sin rellenar.

-No pasa nada- le dijo esta, colocando la armadura terminada en el suelo.-Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía algo como esto- comentó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tus poderes...tambien salieron de un laboratorio?- le preguntó Peter.

-Sí. Al igual que Visión- comentó esta.

-Y con un poco del poder de Thor- añadió este.

-Así que es como si todos fuéramos hermanos de laboratorio- comentó Peter, sonriendo.-¡Yo también obtuve mis poderes en un laboratorio!

Wanda y Visión compartieron una mirada, pero no añadieron nada a eso.

-Si peleáramos juntos, ¿podrías lanzarme contra algún lugar, y yo solo tendría que engancharme?- preguntó este.

-Ya lo he hecho con Sam y el capitán- comentó Wanda.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Peter.-¡De verdad espero que podamos luchar juntos algún día!

Wanda estuvo a punto de decirle que era un poco difícil que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, pero el sonido de pasos hacía el lugar hizo que todos se volvieran hacía la puerta, viendo como el capitán llegaba al taller.

-Wanda, tenemos que irnos ya- le indicó este.

-¿Ya ha hablado con el señor Stark?- le preguntó Visión.

-Así es. Además, es posible que el complejo se llene de gente dentro de poco. Muchacho- le dijo a Peter.-Si no quieres que se pregunten quién eres, será mejor que te marches ya también.

-¿Compartimos coche?- preguntó este, emocionado.

-No hemos venido en coche- le indicó el capi.-Vamonos.

Steve se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Peter, pero Wanda no pudo evitar mantenerse inmóvil mientras volvía la cabeza hacía Visión, que la contemplaba a su vez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero tampoco fue necesario.

Antes de que el capitán volviera a llamarla, se obligó a caminar fuera de la habitación, dejando a Visión allí, con la armadura que habían reconstruido juntos en mitad del cuarto, en perfectas condiciones.

…...

Para cuando consiguieron volver al piso donde se refugiaban, ya se había hecho de noche y ninguno de los demás miembros habían vuelto aún, oyendo sonar un teléfono, el único fijo que había en el piso en caso de que lo necesitaran, haciendo que Steve caminara hacía este, preguntándose quién conocía aquel número, a parte del propio T´challa, el cual se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlos a mantenerse ocultos, a pesar de estar, en un principio, en el bando de Ironman.

-Capitán- le dijo Natasha cuando cogió el teléfono.

-Romanoff, no habíamos tenido noticias tuyas desde hace un tiempo- comentó este.

-Bueno...no es tan sencillo como parece moverse por el mundo cuando casi todos los países nos buscan y me deshice de mis identidades falsas.

-Me alegra de que estés bien.

-Pero yo no llamo para eso- comentó ella a su vez.

-Te habrás enterado de lo de Tony- murmuró Steve.

-Pues claro que me he enterado. Creo que el mundo entero se ha enterado de eso.¿Sabéis quién a podido ser? ¿Tenéis alguna pista?

-Tony me ha dicho que se trata de Ezekiel Stane, hijo de Obadiah Stane. Ha dicho que también trabaja con tecnologías, pero no sabía mucho más de él por el momento.

-¿Has hablado con Tony?

-Podemos tener charlas en momentos de crisis- se defendió.

-Sí, ya. De todas formas, me encargaré de averiguar algo más de él.

-Los chicos ya están en ello.

-Pero no podrán averiguar tanto como puedo conseguir yo. Volveré a llamar cuando tenga algo de información.

-Natasha, ten cuidado- le pidió Steve.

-No te preocupes, capi. Sé cuidarme muy bien yo solita- comentó esta, sonando con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que colgara el teléfono.

Cuando la línea quedó muerta, Steve colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacía Wanda.

-¿Era Romanoff?- preguntó esta.

-Sí. Al parecer, es la que mejor escondida de nosotros está. Si alguien puede permanecer escondida todo el tiempo que desee, esa es Romanoff.

Wanda iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta del piso se abrió y los chicos entraron en el lugar intercambiando opiniones, silenciándose cuando vieron al capi y a la joven ya en el interior.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí. Hemos averiguado de quién se trata el que ha atacado a Tony- les dijo Steve.-¿Vosotros tenéis algo?

-La ciudad está en alerta y están vigilando las entradas y salidas, así como los cielos- le dijo Sam.

-Yo he ido a hablar con Pym y Hope por si alguno de los dos sabía si había alguien trabajando en la tecnología que utiliza ese tipo, pero no sabían nada. Dan por sentado que sus proyectos no han salido a la luz pública y trabaja para los malos- le dijo Scott.

-Y el ejercito está completamente perdido. No saben de donde ha salido ni a donde ha ido. Las fuerzas especiales se han distribuido por la zona y las agencias del gobierno están trabajando a marchas forzadas, tratando de averiguar de donde viene. Tienen su imagen facial. Si vuelve a aparecer ante alguna cámara del país, lo detectaran- aseguró Clint.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó Steve.

-Cuando SHIELD se disolvió, muchos fueron a ingresar en diferentes campos de la seguridad del país, otros en los ministerios y yo tengo bastantes buenos amigos. Me lo han contado todo extraoficialmente y, si alguien los interrogara, negarían haber abierto la boca- comentó este.

Steve lo tendría que haber dado por sentado. Sharon había entrado en la CIA y María Hill estaba en Industrias Stark. El resto de miembros limpios de SHIELD también habrían encontrado otros puestos donde trabajar.

-Bien. Romanoff también está en ello. Por lo que sabe Tony, el tipo que le ha atacado es Ezekiel Stane, hijo de Obadiah, quién organizó el secuestro de Tony antes de que fuera Ironman.

-Joder- comentó Sam.-Los hijos de todos sus ex trabajadores lo odian, ¿no?- comentó, refiriéndose al ataque que Tony ya había recibido anteriormente por parte de el hijo de Anton Vanko en la Expo Stark.

-Digamos que nunca le van a faltar enemigos- comentó Clint.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Scott.-Sabemos el nombre de ese tipo, de quién es hijo y que usa una tecnología que nadie a visto y que supera a la de Stark. Todo el mundo lo está buscando, pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que planea ni donde va a ser su siguiente golpe.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- comentó Steve.-Sabemos que está detrás de Tony. Quiere destruirlo.

-Así que, mientras sepamos donde se encuentra Stark, sabremos que ese tipo volverá a atacarle antes o después- comentó Wanda.-Al fin y al cabo, los Vengadores cuentan como divididos para los ojos de todo el mundo.

-Exacto- aceptó Steve.-Y, cuando menos se lo esperen, actuaremos.

…...

¿Dónde estaba? No podía verlo con demasiada claridad porque, fuera donde fuera donde se encontraba, había luces a su alrededor, luces que no le permitían ver su entorno y que lo ponían de los nervios, ya que le recordaba a esos dibujos antiguos, que siempre empezaban a brillar cuando se encontraban con la persona que les gustaban.

Como si ese mero pensamiento hubiera activado algo en aquel lugar, vio a un hombre sentando en una silla blanca de hierro forjado, parecida a las que se utilizaba en las terrazas, a unos cuantos metros de él. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataban.

Con aquel cabello rubio, la postura recta incluso a pesar de que estaba relajado, aquellos hombros que podían llenar todo su campo de visión... podría observa a mil hombres de espaldas, pero nunca podría confundirle a él con otros.

Camino hacía él en el acto y, movido por un deseo irrefrenable, se abrazó a aquel cuerpo, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de este, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo deseos de echarse a reír como una niñita histérica.

Un par de enormes manos acariciaron sus brazos, le hicieron alzar la cabeza y soltarlo un poco, viendo como este se volvía hacía él, dirigiéndole una de sus tiernas sonrisas, esas que parecían llegarle a su corazón incluso aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Tony- lo llamó alguien mientras veía como aquel hombre que tenía ante él cerraba los ojos y esperaba un beso.

¡Que se fuera al demonio quién fuera quien le estuviera llamando! No podía dejar esperando a alguien que se le entregaba con aquel abandono.

-¡Tony!- insistió aquella maldita voz justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué querían?! ¡¿Para qué lo interrumpían?!

-¡Tony, despierta!- insistió la voz, sujetando su brazo.

El dolor que se disparó por su cuerpo ante ese contacto físico hizo que abriera los ojos con un grito de dolor, dando un brinco sobre la cama donde aún se encontraba, volviendo los ojos hacía Rhodes, que era quién le había despertado con tan delicadas maneras.

-Lo siento- murmuró este al ver la expresión de dolor de Tony.-Pero es que no despertabas y me pediste que te avisara cuando llegara la doctora Cho.

-¿Está todo su equipo aquí?- preguntó, diciéndole adiós al maravilloso sueño que había estado teniendo con Steve.

-Sí. Están en el laboratorio y lo están preparando todo para curarte esas quemaduras.

-Bien. Llama a Visión. Dile que avise a la prensa de que mañana voy a hacer una rueda de prensa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? Tony, acaban de freírte. ¿Quieres que vuelvan a intentarlo?

-Tendré a Visión a mi lado todo el tiempo. No parece que Ezekiel pueda enfrentarse a él aún. Además, es necesario que el publico vea de inmediato que estoy bien, que el mal no puede prevalecer. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, para cabrear a Zeke. Cuanto más enfadado esté, más errores cometerá y se volverá loco si me ve en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony?- le preguntó Rhodes.-No paras de pintarte una diana en la frente.

-Será que me gusta mucho el rojo- comentó en tono de burla.-Pero, en serio. Esto es necesario. Necesitamos que salga de su escondrijo, que podamos rastrearlo.

-Seguramente esté utilizando los millones de su padre- comentó Rhodes.-Cuando Stane murió, la fortuna familiar debió de pasar a él.

-Oh ¡Genial! Es como si hubiera financiado yo mismo a dos de mis grandes enemigos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la doctora Cho, totalmente recuperada después del ataque sufrido en manos de Ultron, se asomó al interior, dirigiéndole una calmada sonrisa a Tony mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-Ya veo que estas bastante ocupado mientras yo estaba fuera- le comentó la mujer.

-O a lo mejor es que quería darte un poco más de trabajo- comentó Tony, sonriéndole.

-Bueno...pues preferiría que se mantuviera entero, señor Stark, mientras me encuentro trabajando fuera. Cuando vi las imágenes del ataque por televisión, pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo. Pero está mejor de lo que pensaba.

-He adquirido un bonito color quemado, ¿verdad?- afirmó Tony, sin percatarse que Rhodes se tapaba la boca, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Pues eso no va a durar mucho, porque ahora mismo vamos a arreglarlo.

Y, volviéndose hacía la puerta, le hizo una señal hacía la gente que esperaba fuera.

Dos hombres entraron en el cuarto con una camilla, teniendo cuidado en colocarla al lado de la cama, a la misma altura que esta, observando como podrían trasladar a Stark sin hacerle aullar del dolor al tocarlo.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- comentó Visión, viendo que los médicos no sabían como hacerlo.

-¿Puedes moverme sin tocarme?- le preguntó Tony.

Como toda respuesta, Visión hizo las sabanas a un lado y, dejándolo en manos de la gema de su frente, utilizó los poderes de esta para elevar a Tony sobre la cama y dejarlo sin el menor daño encima de la camilla.

-Esto me vendría muy bien para ir a trabajar- comentó este.

-Deje las bromas para luego. Ahora tiene que relajarse y dejar que las máquinas hagan su trabajo. Hay que curar también esas quemaduras internas- le dijo Cho, indicándole a los hombres que sacaran la camilla de allí.

-Tranquila. Te dejó por completo en tus delicadas manos.

 **Fin del capitulo 12.**

 **¿Qué comentar de este capitulo? Que no hay manera de que Steve y Tony tengan un momento juntos tranquilos. Si no es porque Wanda envía volando gente contra las paredes, el pequeño Peter los interrumpe. Si es que soy una mujer muy malvada. Pero tampoco es que podrían haber hecho mucho más teniendo en cuenta las quemaduras de Tony.**

 **Realmente creo que Clint aún sigue en contacto con ex miembros de SHIELD. Osea, imaginaos todos aquellos que trabajaban en esas instalaciones. Y ya os digo yo que a esa gente no les faltara trabajo. A más de uno Clint les habrá salvado el culo y los de SHIELD ya tuvieron ese momento en el que confiaron en el capi y se revelaron con las ordenes de arriba porque creían en él, así que, a parte de Sharon, doy por sentado que habrá más gente dispuestos a ayudarlos. Me juego lo que querías.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta la existencia de la doctora Cho, me he informado y sí que siguió viva después del ataque de Ultron, estoy segura de que Tony la llamaría después de un ataque como el que he hecho que sufra. Incluso ella acudiría sin que la llamaran para ayudar. Otra vez me jugaría lo que fuera a que es así. Incluso aunque no esté Thor allí (no es tonta ni nah la doctora fijándose en un dios nórdico)**

 **Estoy empezando a meterme en un jardín peligroso en estos momentos. Los malos empiezan a ponerse en marcha, el equipo del capi también y Tony no parece temerle a nada excepto al estar separado de Steve, así que los acontecimientos empezaran a sucederse. No sabéis lo que he tenido que estar investigando para que las cosas puedan tener sentido a partir de aquí, porque me he dado cuenta que Ezekiel no podía trabajar solo contra los Vengadores si tengo que hacer que se reúnan. Esto se está poniendo de color hormiga (y no, no estoy nombrando a Ant-man con esta referencia)**

 **Ya veremos como avanzan los acontecimientos y si yo sé llevarlos bien, porque estoy empezando a sentir que más que una historia de Stony, estoy contando una película, una película que solo tengo en mi cabeza y que os quiero hacer llegar. Mi madre tiene que pensar que estoy loca cuando he estado informándome de los malos y comentaba cosas en voz alta o me indignaba por algo que leía. Pero, en fin, lo hago por todos nosotros.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uffff. Que mal número. Y sí, soy un poco supersticiosa. No es que lo sea demasiado ( no me importa pasar por debajo de una escalera o cruzarme con un gato negro), pero el número trece me da respetito así que avancemos rápido con el capitulo,¿sí? Solo decir que quería subir este capitulo ya porque hoy he tenido una entrevista de trabajo y parece que le he caído bien a la de administración, así que, a ver si tengo suerte y me cogen y deciros que, me cojan o no, yo os seguiré trayendo esta historia. Gracias a todos.**

 **CAPITULO 12+1**

… **...**

Después de pasar por las máquinas de la doctora Cho, teniendo que dejar que unos tubos entraran por zonas de su cuerpo que nunca confesaría que habían sido utilizadas, dando pequeños saltos sobre la camilla cuando notaba su cuerpo curándose a sí mismo, tardaron cerca de 3 horas y media para conseguir que Tony estuviera rehecho tanto por dentro como por fuera, haciendo que este felicitara a la doctora en cuanto consiguió levantarse de la camilla.

-No debería estar moviéndose tanto ya. Hemos tenido que regenerar toda su piel y tejidos internos. Debería descansar un poco- le indicó está cuando vio a Tony dirigirse a su taller.

-Le prometo que dormiré unas horas hasta la rueda de prensa de mañana, pero tengo a quien patearle el culo, así que tengo que ponerme cuanto antes con ello. Además, será un secreto entre nosotros el que haya tenido que verme desnudo cuando usted seguía vestida, ¿de acuerdo?

La doctora Cho no se mostró muy contenta con aquello, pero ya sabía de sobra que era inútil tratar de discutir con Tony. Ya habría sido un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él permanecer en cama todo un día.

-Friday, ¿me has echado de menos?- preguntó Tony en cuanto entró en el taller, encendiendo las luces con un gesto de la mano.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentra mucho mejor, señor. Este ataque parecía grave- le dijo esta, abriendo unas cuantas pantallas delante de Tony, donde se podía ver las diferentes grabaciones que estaban circulando del ataque de Ezekiel.

-¿Has podido analizar la fuente de su poder?- le preguntó, cerrando las pantallas y observando el cuarto a su alrededor.

Ya era noche cerrada, pero no había olvidado que Peter había hecho algún destrozo en su taller aquella misma mañana.

Sin embargo, aunque revisó el cuarto de arriba a bajo, no vio nada fuera de lugar. Excepto, tal vez, el prototipo de la nueva armadura, que parecía encontrarse en el centro del cuarto.

Él no recordaba haberlo dejado allí.

Pero no le dio importancia a eso, sintiéndose tranquilo al ver que sus cosas seguían en su sitio mientras Friday analizaba.

-La energía que su atacante utilizaba era de origen orgánico- le dijo la voz al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿Orgánico?- repitió él.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó, sentándose en su silla y comenzando a dar vueltas en torno a la sala.

-Al parecer, su enemigo ha conseguido reconducir la energía de su propio cuerpo y emplearla como si fuera un arma.

-Pero eso conllevara alguna clase de problema, ¿verdad? Por mucha energía que pueda extraer de un cuerpo humano, está no es infinita. ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

-Deberá ingerir alimentos con altos niveles calóricos después de su uso para mantenerse activo- comentó Friday.

-De acuerdo. Puedo empezar a trabajar a partir de ahí. Friday, pon algo de música. Voy a estar trabajando durante un buen rato.

-Como desee, señor- convino esta mientras dejaba que un disco de AC/DC empezará a sonar por el taller, haciendo que Stark balanceara la cabeza con el ritmo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacía el ultimo prototipo de armadura que aún esperaba por él.

Con ese conocimiento, podía empezar a trabajar en algo.

…...

Por la mañana, en la misma puerta del complejo de los Vengadores, una sucesión de periodistas y presentadores de televisión de todas las cadenas del mundo se habían empezado a agrupar en torno al atril que se había colocado allí antes de que ellos llegaran, asegurándose de que todos sus equipos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones para cuando Tony Stark hiciera acto de presencia después del ataque sufrido en pleno centro.

Cuando este había informado a los medios de que iba a hacer unas declaraciones de cara al publico, las editoriales se habían vuelto locas, cambiando sus portadas y los noticiarios habían ofrecido especiales con las noticias de ultima hora.

Nadie había esperado poder ver a Tony Stark tan pronto, cuando el mundo entero lo había visto caer desmayado en brazos de su compañero de los Vengadores.

Rhodes, que contemplaba todo aquel circo que se estaba formando fuera a través de una de las ventanas del complejo, negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía hacía Tony, viendo como este se colocaba la corbata bien, mirándose a un espejo, con Visión a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony? Apenas hace un día del ataque y esto no le habrá hecho ninguna gracia a ese Ezekiel.

-No podemos permitirnos que el mundo tema a ese tío. Necesitan ver que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones y demostrarles que no pueden conmigo tan fácilmente.

-Tony, te ha frito por dentro y por fuera. Apenas te han curado y no has dormido en toda la noche. Tienes que estar hecho polvo- le recriminó Rhodes.

-El secreto está en no demostrarlo- le contestó Tony, guiñándole un ojo.

-Esto no es un asunto para tomárselo a broma

-Con todo el respeto, coronel Rhodes- le dijo Visión.-Pero el señor Stark tiene razón en esta ocasión. El ataque que ha sufrido delante de las cámaras ha hecho que el mundo entero tema por su propia seguridad. Esto es necesario. Hay que tranquilizar al publico.

Tony lo miró, elevando sus cejas, como diciéndole``¿Qué te parece eso?´´

-Pero eso no quita que esto sea una especie de suicidio. Ese tío estará muy cabreado. Y si no te ataca él mismo, hará cualquier otra cosa para demostrar su enfado. Es posible que ataque cualquier otro lugar y que mucha gente salga herida.

-He mandando a la Legión de Hierro a vigilar. No podrán luchar contra él en estos momentos, pero al menos evitaran incidentes- le informó Tony, dándose el visto bueno en el espejo mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol.

-Tony...todo el ejercito está en alerta con ese tío desde que te atacó y...

-De nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rhodes.

-Los militares no pensaban que fuera una gran amenaza excepto para mí mismo hasta ese ataque. Les demostré que no era algo tan simple, así que de nada. ¿No crees que me falta algo?- le preguntó a Visión.

-No sabría decirle- comentó este.

-¡Tony, esto no es ninguna maldita broma!- le gritó Rhodes.-No solo tu vida podría estar en peligro.

-Ponme una copa, Visión. De lo que sea. Me falta algo en la mano- le indicó Stark a este, que solo asintió e hizo lo que le pedía, llenando una copa con whisky y tendiéndoselo.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- le gritó Rhodes.

-Claro que te oigo. ¿Cómo no te voy a oír dando esos gritos?

-Pues hazme caso de una vez. No tienes que arriesgar el cuello para que Ezekiel asome la cabeza.

-¿Ah, sí? Y si no apuesto mi cabeza, ¿cómo pensáis hacerlo? Porque te recuerdo que con el que esta obsesionado es conmigo. Necesitáis que haga esto. Y el mundo necesita verme.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacía Rhodes y, a pesar de estar llevando las gafas de sol, Rhodey supo que estaba hablando en serio.

No tuvo otra cosa que decir. Solo pudo cruzarse de brazos mientras veía como Tony terminaba de prepararse para la conferencia.

-¿Pepper no te ha llamado?- le preguntó Rhodes de golpe.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Tony a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-Me llamó mientras estabas inconsciente, queriendo saber como te encontrabas. Le dije que la doctora Cho iba a venir y que pronto ibas a estar bien y me dijo que te llamaría.

-Pues todavía no lo ha hecho- comentó Tony, admirando su imagen en el espejo.

-Estará esperando para ver qué dices por televisión. Desde luego, yo no te llamaría si vas a decir a alguna estupidez.

-Pepper estará ocupada con sus cosas. No me desconcentres ahora- le recriminó a Rhodes.-¿O es que quieres que se me caiga la copa?

-Tú mismo, Tony. Pero recuerda que te está viendo el mundo entero.

-Eso ya lo sé. Siempre pasa cuando salgo a la calle- comentó mientras se dirigía hacía la salida, seguido de Visión, que se mantenía en silencio tras él.

Tony confiaba en que, si Zeke se decidía atacar, la presencia de Visión a su lado estropeara sus planes más inmediatos y le diera tiempo a él a terminar el prototipo de su nueva armadura.

A aquellas alturas, ya ni sabía que número de Mark correspondía.

En cuanto puso un pie en la puerta, los flashes llovieron a su alrededor, notando como Visión parecía retroceder un poco por aquel aluvión. Sin embargo, Tony ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Desde el mismo día de su nacimiento ya había sido fotografiado, presentado al mundo entero como el hijo del gran Howard Stark. Y, a partir de sus 20 años, cuando se hizo con el control de Industrias Stark, estaba en portadas día sí y día también.

Se dirigió al atril sin prisa, tomando un sorbo de su copa, oyendo a la prensa haciéndole preguntas, tratando de hacerse oír unos por encima de los otros mientras él solo seguía caminando con calma, colocándose en el lugar que había hecho preparar y esperaba a que la prensa se silenciara para poder empezar a hablar.

Cuando el silencio se hizo absoluto, le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa, la dejó en el atril y se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Como podéis comprobar, mala hierba nunca muere!- comentó, haciendo que la gente riera a su alrededor.-Todo el mundo ha podido ver como he sido atacado por un enemigo desconocido, pero, como ya dije en su momento, soy la encarnación misma del Ave Fénix, así que, allí donde estés, enemigo desconocido, puedes volver a atacarme cuando quieras- afirmó Tony, mirando a cámara.

-Señor Stark, ¿está incitando a que le vuelvan a atacar?- le preguntó una reportera.

-No. Sé que lo volverá a hacer. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no le tengo ningún miedo y le estaré esperando.

-¿Por eso está acompañado por un miembro de los reducidos Vengadores?- preguntó un joven periodista, grabadora en mano.

-Visión y otros han estado preocupados de que recibiera un ataque en esta rueda de prensa- comentó, envolviendo los hombros de este con un brazo.-Y, después de haber pasado ese momento tan KFC, a punto de freírme como un pollo frito, no se lo puedo reprochar.

La gente volvió a reír y Tony se tranquilizó al ver que estaba obteniendo el resultado esperado. Necesitaban que el publico estuviera tranquilo, que viera que seguía entero, que no tenían qué temer al salir a la calle, que Tony Stark y el resto de los Vengadores que quedaban estaban allí mismo para velar por su seguridad.

-Pero, ¿de quién se trata ese hombre que ha querido matarlo?- preguntó alguien entre el grupo.

-Su nombre no importa. No hay que hacerle ningún tipo de publicidad- comentó Tony, soltando a Visión y volviendo a coger su copa para tomar un trago.-Es un cobarde que solo sabe atacar por la espalda o por sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿sabe de quién se trata?

-Por supuesto. Nosotros tenemos los medios necesarios para saber su identidad y nos estamos encargando de buscarle en todo el globo. No podrá volver a ser una amenaza para nadie cuando vuelva a asomar la cabeza.

Nuevas fotos llovieron a su alrededor y Tony se pintó una sonrisa en la cara en el acto, alzando su copa hacía los periodistas, como si estuviera proponiendo un brindis con ellos.

Visión tuvo que alejarse un poco. Para sus ojos, que eran mucho más sensibles que de los del resto, aquellos flashes lo estaban matando y tuvo que ponerse una mano delante de los ojos.

Al hacerlo, le pareció divisar algo a lo lejos, entre los arboles que estaban en la otra punta del perímetro, tratando de fijar la vista para verlo bien.

-Señor Stark- lo llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó este, poniendo una mano en el micro para que no les oyeran hablar.

-Creo que quieren volver a atacarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Tony, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tony oyó algo silbando cerca de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Visión lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había empujado hacía el suelo.

Oyó un cristal romperse tras ellos, una de las ventanas del complejo seguramente, y la lluvia de flashes que había estado cayendo a su alrededor se detuvo en el acto mientras otro disparo estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Tony en el suelo si no hubiera sido porque Visión endureció su piel y puso su mano de por medio.

Era eso. Le estaban disparando.

En el acto, todos los periodistas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a gritar y se agacharon, tratando de quitarse de las trayectorias de las balas. Y Tony, en el acto, llamó a una de sus armaduras.

-¡Visión, encargate de poner a esta gente a salvo dentro del complejo!- le gritó a este mientras el traje terminaba de envolverlo.

-Pero, señor, usted...-comentó este.

-¡No me contradigas! ¡Hazlo!

Y salió volando hacía el lugar donde había procedido los disparos.

Dudaba de que se tratara de Ezekiel. Ya había comprobado que a este le importaba muy poco la vida de los ciudadanos y quería dar un espectáculo con la muerte de Tony si aquello era posible, con él en primer plano.

Le habían disparado balas normales. Aquello confirmaba la presencia de otros enemigos en el perímetro.

Con la llegada de los periodistas, Tony había dejado jornada de puertas abiertas en los alrededores del complejo porque verificar que todos los periodista eran los que decían ser, comprobando sus credenciales, les hubiera llevado horas. Aunque todos habían pasado por unos escáneres para asegurarse de que no llevaban armas ni bombas en sus vehículos ni en sus equipos.

El olor de la carne quemada de Tony podría haber atraído a otro carroñeros, a cualquiera que tuviera algo contra él, probando suerte para ver quién conseguía rematarlo de una vez por todas.

Se colocó cerca del lugar de donde habían procedido los disparos, pero lo que vio cuando llegó al lugar era algo que, desde luego, no se esperaba.

Sam estaba allí, peleando con una mujer, a la cual no conocía de nada.

Estaba completamente rapada e iba con ropas de camuflaje, como si no hubiera utilizado las entradas normales para acceder al lugar. Era enorme y tenía el tatuaje de una flor negra en la cara, una flor que no podía ver bien desde donde estaba.

A pesar de que Sam era un ex militar, la mujer le estaba dando una buena paliza y cuando Tony llegó, la mujer golpeó a Sam en el estómago y lo mandó volando contra un árbol, donde pareció dejar al pobre Falcón sin aire, quitándole de en medio por si tenía que enfrentarse a Ironman.

Después, la mujer se volvió hacía él y echó a correr en dirección contraria, chistando entre dientes como si su presencia fuera solo una mera molestia para ella, o como si alguien le hubiera informado por un pinganillo que él no era su objetivo, obligándola a retirarse.

Cuando hizo intención de seguirla, una lluvia de balas empezó a caer sobre él, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde estaban siendo disparadas. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de dar con el sitio, preparando el traje para salir volando hacía allí, un rayo cayó a pocos centímetros de donde estaba, lanzándolo hacía atrás por la onda de energía.

-No se trata de uno de los rayos del señor Ezekiel. La energía es diferente- le indicó Friday en el acto mientras él trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Es un alivio saberlo- comentó él con ironía.

Pero vio a Sam también tratando de levantarse, y se dirigió hacía él.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

A regañadientes, tras una breve mirada, Sam aceptó su mano y se puso en pie, refunfuñando por lo bajo, todavía dolorido por los golpes que acababa de recibir, murmurando algo sobre que no estaba tan mal como parecía.

-El Capitán me pidió que viniera a echar un ojo. Temía que algo como esto ocurriera ante tu estúpida idea de hacer una rueda de prensa tan pronto.

-¿El capi te envía?- preguntó Tony, notando como la emoción empezó a correr por él antes de que pudiera evitarlo solo al oír mencionar a Steve.-Pues por lo que veo, tú te has llevado la paliza en mi lugar.

-¡Cierra la boca, Stark!- le dijo este, avergonzado-No me había esperado esto. Vigilaba a la espera de Ezekiel. Pero he visto a una chica subida a un árbol, con dos revólveres en las manos y un tatuaje en la cara. Cuando he ido a detenerla, esa otra mujer me ha atacado, con ese tatuaje idéntico en la cara. Y es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece ya a simple vista.

En realidad, Falcón había estado refunfuñando por el perímetro, odiando que Stark tuviera que haber montado aquel circo tan pronto, cuando aún debería estar lamiéndose las heridas, ya que les había obligado a ellos a estar alertas. El Capitán le había pedido que vigilara, ya que habían visto que Ezekiel le gustaba dejar en ridículo a Stark delante de todo el mundo. Y una rueda de prensa sería un objetivo demasiado goloso para que este pudiera resistirse.

Vio a una joven rubia, bastante atractiva a pesar de que el tatuaje negro en su mejilla hacía que los ojos se fueran hacía allí, subida a un árbol y, por un momento, pensó que se trataba de una fan que quería ver a Tony aunque fuera de lejos. Aunque estaban a la suficiente distancia como para que Stark solo fuera más que un punto entre otros muchos puntos en el fondo del paisaje.

Fue entonces cuando la vio sacar los revólveres y supo que no era ninguna fan e hizo intención de ir a por ella. Pero la otra mujer había aparecido de la nada y comenzado a golpearlo con una fuerza brutal. Ni siquiera sabía como no había acabado partiéndole algún hueso. Desde luego, su cuerpo se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho.

Tony acarició algo que vio en uno de los árboles cercanos, trayendo a Sam de nuevo a la realidad, siguiéndole con la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-Una dalia- murmuró Tony, con un tono de voz como si ese detalle le hubiera sorprendido de alguna manera.-Una dalia negra.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dile al capi que le llamaré dentro de poco con información!- le gritó, volando hacía el complejo.-¡Y sal de aquí antes de que alguien te detecte!

A regañadientes, Sam lo hizo, pero sin saber qué era la dalia negra. Tendría que esperar a que Stark llamara para saberlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Sí, lo sé. ``Ahora mismo te estás centrando mucho en la historia.¡Nosotras queremos ver más de Stony!´´. Eso es lo que estarán pensando algunas, pero ya dije que esto no sería de un día o dos y ya se tiene que montar una buena para que los Vengadores puedan volver a reunir. Intento hacer todas las escenas juntos que puedo, pero no es un asunto sencillo.**

 **En un principio, ni siquiera pensaba meter a más malos a parte de Zeke, pero él solo contra todos los Vengadores me parecía poca cosa, así que investigando, descubrí a estas muchachas. Tal vez cambie algunas cosas de su historia del comic para que encajen aquí, pero, vamos, yo antes de este fic no sabía ni que existían.**

 **Espero que sigáis teniendo paciencia conmigo mientras sigo escribiendo, viendo como las cosas empiezan a desencadenarse, forzando a los equipos en ponerse en contacto de nuevo unos con otros, así que dentro de poco veremos más Stony, así que no desesperéis. Yo misma estoy deseando ya que llegue eso.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Continuo escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta este punto de la historia. Solo os puedo agradecer vuestros review y el seguimiento que tenéis con esta historia, así que no os doy la vara ahora y me pongo con el capi.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

…...

En cuanto Stark entró en el complejo, asegurándose de que todo el mundo estaba fuera de peligro, demostrándoles que no le había ocurrido nada, mostrándose ileso, los gritos de alegría se alzaron en el acto y una nueva lluvia de flashes cayó a su alrededor mientras Tony saludaba, aún con la armadura de Ironman puesta.

Después, hizo unas breves declaraciones, reiterando que no iba a dejarse intimidar por ninguna amenaza que se presentara y encargó a los miembros de la seguridad del complejo que los periodistas fueran acompañados fuera del perímetro de forma segura.

Sin embargo, cuando se quedó a solas con Visión y Rhodey, vio que este ultimo lo miraba fijamente, con una mano tapando sus labios y sabiendo que trataba de clavarle puñales invisibles a través de sus ojos.

-``Te lo dije. Mira que te lo dije. Que era mala idea, que no tenias que hacer esto, que ibas a ponerte en peligro a tí y a la gente´´- dijo Tony, imitando la voz de Rhodes.-¿Eso es lo que querías decir mientras me miras de ese modo?

-¿Para qué decirte algo si tú ya lo sabes?- le dijo Rhodes, descruzando los brazos.-¿Ahora estás contento?

-Ese no era Ezekiel- comentó él.-Las personas que me estaban atacando eran mujeres. Las Dalias Negras- le informó, haciendo que la armadura volviera a su sitio y alisándose el traje cuando se vio liberado de la armadura.

-¿Las qué?- preguntó Rhodes.

-Friday- pidió Tony.

-Las Dalias Negras eran un grupo callejero, formado principalmente por mujeres, que defendían a prostitutas de sus proxenetas y a las mujeres maltratas de sus parejas. Les daban un escarmiento a los hombres que encontraban haciendo algún mal a las mujeres, pero dejaban a estos en manos de la policía más tarde para que se encargaran de ellos- informó esta.

-En un principio, hasta pensé en financiarlas- comentó Tony.-No sé en que momento se han vuelto de este modo.

-Pero ese grupo parecían ser solo mujeres normales. Eran un grupo callejero.

-Ahora parece que tienen algún tipo de poder- comentó Friday.-Una posee una fuerza superior a la normal y al menos otra posee poderes eléctricos.

-Y para disparar desde esa distancia, otra debe poseer una puntería por encima de lo normal- comentó Visión.

-¿Y cómo es posible que un grupo de mujeres que ayudaban a otras mujeres se hayan puesto de acuerdo para atacar a Tony?- preguntó Rhodes, aún sin entenderlo.

-El grupo conocido como las Dalias Negras desapareció de las calles hace unos meses y no se había vuelto a saber de ellas hasta ahora- informó Friday.

-Así que alguien las ha reclutado y convertido en supermujeres- comentó Tony.

-¿Ezekiel?- preguntó Rhodey.

-Lo más probable- murmuró Tony.-Friday, ¿cómo va la investigación sobre Ezekiel Stane?

-Ezekiel Stane- repitió esta.-Nacido en Long Island, Ciudad de Nueva York. Padres conocidos: Obadiah Stane. Criado en los mejores internados del país, empezó a mantener contactos algo sospechosos a sus 9 años, después de demostrar un coeficiente por encima de la media. Después de esa edad, su paradero se hace cada vez más difícil de rastrear, pero parece que su padre se encargó de mostrarle el mercado negro y ha trabajado en estos desde entonces.

-¿Quién mejor que con tu padre para visitar los bajos mundos?- comentó Tony con ironía.-¿A los 9 años has dicho?- preguntó.

-Así es, señor- le dijo Friday.-Al parecer, fue cuando notaron su potencial y le hicieron pruebas de actitud.

-Joder. Obadiah no era ningún encanto- comentó Rhodes.

-Desde luego, no le iban a conceder la medalla al padre del año.

-Pero se desconoce donde se encuentra en estos momentos ni qué le ha hecho a esas mujeres exactamente- comentó Visión, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-No nos lo va a poner fácil. Si ha estado moviéndose por los bajos fondos desde esa edad, ha aprendido de sobra a mantenerse oculto- comentó Tony.-Y, al parecer, se ha mejorado a sí mismo, así que no me extrañaría que también les haya hecho lo mismo a esas chicas.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Visión, haciendo que tanto él como Rhodes volvieran la cabeza hacía este, esperando una respuesta.

-Mantenernos alerta, reforzar la seguridad, seguir investigando la vida del pequeño Zeke y esperar a que el topo asome la nariz fuera de su madriguera- fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

…...

En el momento en el que Tony Stark salia hacía el atril, Steve tuvo un mal presentimiento, maldiciendo en silencio que este fuera tan malditamente atrevido, viendo por televisión la declaración que iba a hacer en aquellos instantes.

Había mandado a Sam al complejo porque era el que mejor sabía moverse por el lugar. Clint se había marchado también para estar en contacto con los miembros de SHIELD con los que podía hablar con confianza, esperando a que le informaran si Ezekiel Stane aparecía en alguna parte del globo ante las declaraciones de Tony.

Los demás se encontraban en el piso, sentados en el sofá.

Steve estaba en uno de los extremos, apretando las manos con nerviosismo, con Wanda sentada en medio y con Scott en el otro extremo, ofreciéndole un caramelo a esta.

-¿Por qué sigues tratándome como si tuviera 10 años?- le preguntó Wanda, que ignoraba en qué estado se encontraba Steve, justo a su lado.

-Es que me recuerdas un montón a mi hija. Y me parece injusto el modo en el que te está tratando el mundo. Te ví por la tele y me molaron un montón tus poderes. Acepta el caramelo. Es de esos que llevan chicle por dentro- le comentó, como si fuera alguna clase de secreto.

-¿De fresa ácida?- comentó Wanda tras un breve silencio.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué otro sabor si no?- le dijo Scott, sonriendo, viendo como ella cogía el dulce.

Pero cuando vieron a Tony subir al atril, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplando la pantalla.

``Por favor´´, pidió Steve en silencio.``Por favor, que no le pase nada. Por favor´´.

Odiaba la costumbre que tenía Tony de ponerse lentes de sol porque eso le impedía poder mirarlo a los ojos como le gustaría, aunque era un gran alivio verlo totalmente recuperado.

Aquel Tony Stark no tenía nada que ver con el que habían visto el día anterior. Estaba totalmente recuperado y su piel volvía a tener su característico tono moreno, no con aquel tono rojizo-quemado que le habían visto.

-Que gran mejora- murmuró Wanda.-La doctora Cho es increíble.

-Sí, es cierto- comentó Steve.-Sí que lo es.

Pero no volvió a abrir la boca mientras escuchaba a Tony hablar.

Sintió deseos de llevarse una mano a la frente cuando le oyó presumir de aquel modo característico suyo, dándole poca importancia a su atacante, y, cuando lo vio sonriendo, con una copa en la mano, en mitad de una lluvia de flashes, sintió deseos de poder partirle los dientes por ser tan condenamente arrogante.

Pero cuando vio a Visión lanzándolo al suelo, supo que pasaba algo y se puso en pie de un salto, viendo como el androide lo cubría mientras resonaban unos ruidos que corrían por los micrófonos.

Disparos.

Le desapareció la sangre del cuerpo ante aquel sonido y se arrepintió de haber enviado a Sam al complejo en vez de haber ido él mismo para encargarse de la seguridad de Tony.

Vio como este se colocaba una de sus armaduras y salia volando hacía algún lugar, pero los periodistas fueron llevado al interior del complejo, por lo que no pudieron saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Visión puede parar balas?- preguntó Scott, pareciendo impresionado.

-Puede cambiar la densidad de su cuerpo, así que sí. Puede hacerlo- comentó Wanda, que había comenzado a apretar las manos sobre su regazo cuando se había desatado todo aquel caos, con el caramelo olvidado en algún lugar del suelo.

Permanecieron esperando, al igual que los periodistas dentro del complejo, a que alguien informara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, viendo como el coronel Rhodes llegaba hasta ellos e intentaba tranquilizarlos.

Para alivio de Steve, Tony no tardó mucho más en volver, pareciendo estar en perfectas condiciones, asegurando a la gente de que todo estaba llendo bien, terminando con la rueda de prensa, prometiendo a la gente que volverían de manera segura a sus casas.

Pero quería a Sam allí ya. Quería saber lo que demonios hubiera ocurrido y que le trajera la cabeza de quién fuera que hubiera intentado atacar nuevamente a Tony.

Se dedicó a dar vueltas por el piso mientras lo esperaba y los otros dos miembros que se encontraban allí tuvieron la buena idea de mantenerse en silencio, dejando a Steve con su errático paseo, mientras este se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Para cuando Sam consiguió volver, Steve había estado a punto de empezar a correr por las paredes y se dirigió directamente hacía él en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- le preguntó en el acto, dejando a este desconcertado, aún con el pomo de la puerta entre las manos.

-Al parecer, un grupo de mujeres han intentado atacar a Stark.

-¿De mujeres?- repitió Steve, sintiéndose desconcertado.-¿No se trataba de Ezekiel Stane?

-No. Eran mujeres. Pero no eran mujeres corrientes. Tenían poderes y una de ellas me ha dado una buena paliza- le dijo Sam, notando que Wanda y Scott se asomaban para verle por detrás del capitán.-Parece que Stark sabe quienes son y ha dicho que te llamara cuando tenga información.

Steve retrocedió, desconcertado.

¿Mujeres? ¿Mujeres mejoradas que iban detrás de Tony? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? No comprendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Acaso más gente iba a aprovechar la situación en la que se encontraban los Vengadores para tratar de acabar con él?

-¿Cuándo ha dicho que llamará?- preguntó Steve, tratando de recuperar un poco de su calma.

-No me lo ha dicho. Solo me ha dicho que iba a obtener información y te llamaría. La prensa estaba en el complejo, así que se habrá puesto con ello cuando los haya conseguido echar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Wanda, pareciendo preocupada, abrazándose a sí misma.-¿Ahora hay más enemigos?

-Eso tendría sentido- comentó Scott.-Stark parece ahora vulnerable sin la mayoría de los Vengadores allí, así que cualquiera que tenga algo contra él intentará conseguir su cuello.

Steve se volvió hacía Scott en el acto al oír ese comentario, fulminándolo con la mirada, notando como el hombre-hormiga se envaraba, alzando las manos con aire conciliador.

Cuando se dio cuenta de como se estaba comportando con los suyos, tomó aire, le pidió disculpas a Scott y se pasó una mano por la frente, tratando de encontrar ese Steve calmado que siempre parecía haber habitado en él, necesitándolo en aquellos momentos.

-Por mucho que me pese, tendremos que esperar a que Stark nos llame o que Clint vuelva con algo de información. Si alguien puede saber quién eran esas mujeres, deberían ser los ex miembros de SHIELD.

Los miembros asintieron, pero tuvieron el buen tino de mantenerse alejados de Steve mientras este esperaba a que alguno de los dos, tanto Tony como Clint, decidieran hacer acto de presencia o que se dignaran a llamarlo de una buena vez. Aunque Steve intentaba hacer uso de su autocontrol, no podía evitar sentir como si tuviera un volcán interior y las dudas se apelotonaban en su cabeza una detrás de otra, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Ya era bastante malo tener a un hombre como ese tal Ezekiel Stane detrás de la cabeza de Tony, pero, ¿quién eran aquellas mujeres? ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Por qué iban a por Tony? Sabía que este era un mujeriego, su fama había llegado hasta él incluso antes de que lo conociera, pero... ¿tanto mal les había hecho a las mujeres para que estas quisieran su cabeza?

Soltando un suspiró molesto, se dejó caer de manera pesada sobre su cama, amenazando con hacer que esta se rompiera y acabara en el suelo.

Observó el móvil que tenía sobre la mesilla, esperando a que en cualquier momento este empezara a sonar, a que pudiera escuchar la voz de Tony, a que quisiera darle noticias o simplemente deseara hablar con él con la misma intensidad que Steve lo esperaba. El sentimiento que tenía encogido su corazón iba a acabar provocándole un ataque si no obtenía noticias pronto.

Cerrando los ojos, se dijo que no podría soportar aquello por mucho tiempo más. No podía seguir viendo de lejos como Tony era atacado o esperar por noticias simplemente porque no podían ser vistos bajo el mismo techo. Lo necesitaba allí, con él, donde pudiera tenerlo al alcance de las manos, donde pudiera asegurarse con sus mismos ojos de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y poder regañarle cara a cara cuando se le ocurría hacer alguna locura.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿De dónde salia esa necesidad? Incluso cuando creía sentirse enamorado de Peggy, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, nunca había tenido una necesidad tan abrumadora como aquella. Era como si consiguiera apagar todo lo demás que había dentro de él, como si adormilara todos sus demás sentidos para que solo obedeciera a aquella emoción. Se sentía frustrado y furioso por encontrarse tan lejos, por sentirse tan impotente.

¡Quería a Tony! Si no lo había tenido claro hasta el momento, su mismo ser se lo estaba gritando en aquellos mismos momentos, casi haciendo que se levantara de la cama y lo clamara al mundo. ¡Quería a aquel loco de Anthony Stark, a pesar de que este arriesgara su cuello una vez tras otra, amenazando con provocarle un infarto o algo peor! ¡Quería a Tony y estaba muy harto de aquella maldita distancia, de poder verlo de lejos, de que unos estúpidos papeles se interpusieran entre ellos!

Lanzó un grito en su habitación que pilló por sorpresa a los demás miembros que había en el apartamento, pero, a pesar de que se miraron entre ellos, ninguno quiso ir al cuarto del capi para ver qué le ocurría porque, con solo una mirada a como había ido a por Sam en cuanto había cruzado el portal, se adivinaba a la perfección que mal estaba aquejando a su siempre calmado capitán.

Steve se sintió muchísimo mejor después de aquel grito, como si un dique se hubiera venido abajo y hubiera liberado parte de la tensión que se había estado acumulando dentro de él, dejando que una leve sonrisa aflorara a sus labios.

Ese fue el momento en el que el móvil se decidió a sonar, haciendo que él se volviera en el acto hacía la mesilla y tomara la llamada antes de ver siquiera de quien se trataba.

-Tony- dijo nada más contestar.

-Ey, ¿qué tal está, capitán?- comentó este, siempre con ese tono que parecía ser una broma o como si se estuviera riendo del mundo.-¿Descansando sus viejos huesos ahora que está de vacaciones forzadas?

-Quiero que nos veamos. Ya- le dijo este, ignorando sus palabras.

-Llamaba para informarte de lo que sé. No pensaba que querías que nos volviéramos a reunir para hablar cara a cara- comentó Tony, pareciendo ahora más serio.-¿Te ocurre algo, capi? Te noto algo diferente en la voz.

-Quiero que nos veamos- le dijo Steve de nuevo.-Quiero verte, Tony. Cuanto antes sea, mejor.

Tony, que no se había esperado esas palabras en absoluto, parpadeó varias veces al otro lado de la linea, sin saber muy bien como tomarse aquellas palabras. El extraño escalofrío que le había recorrido por entero al oírle le indicaba que el capi no quería hablar precisamente de los malos, pero temía que solo fueran ilusiones suyas, que su imaginación estuviera gastándole malas pasadas o que su propia necesidad de Steve le hiciera oír cosas que no habían sido dichas.

-¿Para qué quieres que nos veamos?- le preguntó, tras un breve carraspeo.

La excitación le habría oscurecido la voz y lo que menos quería era que Steve lo notara si no estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

-Maldita sea, Tony. No me hagas rogar. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos?- gruñó Steve, apretando con más fuerza el teléfono.

En aquellos momentos, se sentía capaz de volar a cualquier parte con sus propios brazos si Tony aceptaba de una vez encontrarse con él. Era Tony siempre el que jugueteaba de los dos con aquella extraña relación que estaban manteniendo. No quería que la cosa siguiera así, no cuando parecía que habían tantas amenazas contra él allí fuera.

-Tengo una casa en Seattle- le dijo este, después de un breve silencio.-No es que sea muy discreta ni que esté muy cerca, pero está apartada de los ojos de los curiosos. No voy casi nunca por allí, la compré por capricho, así que nadie tiene esa dirección. Ni siquiera el gobierno tendría que tener sus ojos sobre ella, si es que saben que la tengo. Son dos días en coche hasta allí, pero, si quieres reunirte conmigo...

Steve tuvo que tomar aire, porque sentía deseos de coger el primer vehículo que encontrara y salir volando hacía aquella casa.

-Dime exactamente donde queda y a qué hora me esperaras en el lugar y nos veremos allí. En cuanto llegue- recalcó Steve, pasándose la lengua por los labios, sintiendo como si la boca se le hubiera secado.

-Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Y nos vemos allí en cuanto llegues. Yo salgo para allá ahora mismo. Espero que el viaje te sea leve- le informó Tony.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que él estaba en el mismo estado que él mismo, necesitando encontrarse cuanto antes.

-Allí nos veremos- convino el capi.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **No sé que vena me ha dado, pero, de pronto, a pesar de que ya sabía que quería hacer un nuevo encuentro entre ellos, se me ha ido la olla y he empezado a escribir lo que tendría que estar Steve sintiendo en aquellos momentos, la impotencia al verse lejos del ser amado y ver como lo estaban atacando una y otra vez, y, sin más, he tenido que hacer que se encuentren así, que los dos notaran por teléfono en el estado en el que se encontraba el otro, lo que se necesitaban aunque no se lo dijeran claramente.**

 **Dios. Temo que el siguiente capitulo haya llamas, porque chispas no serán suficientes para describir lo que va a saltar cuando se encuentren. Se ve que el hastaff ese que he estado viendo hoy sobre** #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend **me ha emocionado. Y algunos pensareis ``Pero si eso fue con el capitulo 4, que lo subió al día siguiente de subir el 3´´ Pues sí, gente. Ya iba por el capitulo 14, tirando al 15, cuando subí el 3 y el 4. Con este fic no se qué vena me ha entrado que no he podido dejar de escribir. Es como si algo me hubiera poseído, el alma todopoderosa del Stony, que me ha hecho escribir desde que tenía el capitulo 1 sin parar.**

 **No miento cuando digo que Civil War nos dejó descontentos y esperando más.**

 **Pero ya no os doy más follón porque quiero seguir escribiendo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.^^**

 **P.D: Por cierto, sí que me han cogido en el trabajo, pero se supone que va a ser por turnos, o todo el mundo me dice que es así porque la administración aún no me ha dicho nada, así que tendré medio día, ya sea mañana o tarde, en el que podré ponerme con este fic y otro que aún estoy creando de Stony en universo alternativo, así que no sufráis. Seguiré escribiendo y subiendo la historia y empezaré a subir la otra cuando lleve más capítulos. Por ahora solo tengo 3 y eso me parece muy poco por si me atranco o algo. Así que tenedme paciencia. Gracias por vuestra atención. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas a todos. Se ve que, cuando dije que los protas se reunieran en Seattle, no caí en la distancia que había desde Nueva York, que es donde está el complejo de los Vengadores y, por ende, cerca de donde anden el capi y los suyos, a la casa de Tony. Pero resulta que son 41 horas en coche. Cagate, lorito. 41 horas. No lo había mirado hasta hoy, así que solo imaginad que los dos condujeron mucho, ¿ok? Fallo miro por ser de España y no haberlo mirado antes.**

 **Os dejo ya con el capitulo, que lo estaréis deseando.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

… **...**

Llegar a la casa de Tony en Seattle no fue difícil, a pesar de ser 41 horas conduciendo. Solo tuvo que buscar la casa más estrafalaria que había por la zona, la más grande y que ocupara más calles y supo que era la suya antes de confirmarlo, mirando la dirección que Tony le había mandado en un mensaje, percatándose que el Tesla Roadster plateado de este ya se encontraba aparcado dentro de la propiedad, haciendo que Steve aparcara el coche que había "cogido prestado"a una buena distancia de la casa para que nadie sospechara.

Realmente él había cogido aquel coche prestado. Pensaba devolvérselo a su dueño en unos días sin un solo rasguño, pero era lo que tenia la vida del fugitivo. No podía arriesgarse a que lo reconocieran utilizando el autobús o llamando a un taxi. Y tampoco podia comprar nada a su nombre.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de la propiedad, esta fue abierta casi en el acto, como si Tony hubiera estado esperando al lado del timbre a que llegara.

Encaminándose hacia la casa, Steve ni siquiera perdió el ritmo admirando los impresionantes y cuidados jardines hasta que ya estaba dentro de aquella enorme mansión que Tony había llamado simplemente casa y vio a este ponerse en pie del sofá del salón donde parecía haber estado sentado.

Tony le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado, pareciendo un poco nervioso por el encuentro, a pesar de que había aceptado en quedar casi al instante después de haber oido al capi.

Pero en vez de recibir un beso, como se había esperado por el tono que Steve habia empleado por teléfono, recibió un buen puñetazo que le hizo tambalearse en el lugar, mirando a Steve con asombro.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó el multimillonario con sorpresa, llevándose los dedos al labio para asegurarse de que este no se lo hubiera partido.

-¡¿Arriesgar tu vida una vez no te parecía suficiente?!- le preguntó el capi, notando que sus ganas de verlo se habían fusionado con los deseos de partirle los dientes cuando le había visto hacer locuras a través de las noticias.-¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido mientras tú no hacías más que chorradas por televisión?!

Tony lo observó con atención, viendo como la fachada dura del capi se iba desvaneciendo por momentos conforme los ojos más se le humedecían y, cuando vio la primera lágrima asomar a los ojos de este, todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse a Steve y abrazarlo, deseando ser un poquito más alto para poder albergarlo por entero.

-Lo siento muchísimo, capi. No deseaba que te preocuparas tanto-le murmuró junto al oido.-Ya sabes como soy. Y sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mí hasta este grado. Puedo hacer un montón de locuras, pero nadie conseguiría apartarme de este mundo si yo no quiero.

-Eres un idiota arrogante-murmuró Steve, con el rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello de Tony, abrazándolo a su vez.

-Lo sé. Pero soy tu idiota arrogante,¿verdad?

Steve no respondió nada a eso, pero apretó a Tony más fuerte contra su cuerpo, deseando poder abrazarlo tanto que acabara siendo parte de él.

Cuando sintió la mano de Tony acariciando su cabello, tratando de llegar hasta su rostro, volvió la cabeza hacia el y vio la sonrisa de medio lado que le dirigió el millonario cuando hizo lo que este esperaba que hiciera.

Sus labios se encontraron y, sin poder evitarlo, Steve soltó un pequeño gemido ante el contacto, apretando una de sus manos sobre el traje gris oscuro que Tony estaba llevando, realmente necesitando aferrarse a algo mientras aquellos labios acariciaban los suyos.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera atravesado, reavivando sus cuerpos, porque tambien oyó el jadeo que Tony soltó contra su boca, aferrando sus mejillas mientras hacía aun más profundo el beso, introduciéndose en su boca, buscando su sabor.

Y Steve, llegados a aquel punto, solo pudo dejarse hacer, permitirle el acceso mientras sentía la lengua de Tony buscar la suya.

El sonido de unos gemidos empezaron a resonar por el cuarto, pero ninguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de decir cual de ellos estaba haciendo aquel sonido. Sus mentes se habían desconectado y lo único que se veían capaces de hacer era tratar de entrar en el cuerpo ajeno, perderse en la piel de su compañero hasta que no supieran donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. 

Sintió la mano de Tony entrar bajo su camiseta y Steve solo pudo volver a jadear en el interior de su boca, sintiendo como su piel se despertaba ante el contacto como si cinco pequeñas llamas hubieran empezado a acariciarlo, haciendo que él mismo alzara las manos y las hiciera desaparecer entre el cabello del castaño, aferrándose el uno al otro como si en ello les fuera la vida.

-Cama. Necesitamos una cama ya-comentó Tony en jadeo, notando como Steve había empezado a temblar contra él, sabiendo que si no iban hacia el dormitorio ya, la tormenta se desataría allí mismo, en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Donde está?- le pregunté el capi, apenas separando sus labios de los de él para formular la pregunta, haciendo que Tony pudiera ver el brillo que se había despertado en aquellos dos orbes azules que le habían estado quitando el sueño.

-A...arriba. La puerta del fondo-murmuró él a su vez, incapaz de hablar más alto.

Era como si la magia del momento fuera a desaparecer si alzaba más la voz.

Steve lo cogió de la mano y, antes de perder más tiempo, ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra más.

Era como si algo se hubiera despertado dentro del capi, un instinto primario que hubiera estado durmiendo hasta aquel momento. Pero, por el contrario, Tony se sintió raramente nervioso, como si aquella fuera a ser su primera vez.

La idea era ridícula. En los internados en los que había estado y, más tarde, en la universidad, había probado de todo, no era una persona de mente cerrada. Pero verse de la mano con Steve, mientras le conducía hacia un cuarto para dar rienda suelta a lo que fuera a ocurrir allí hacia que su costillas se apretaran contra sus pulmones y lo dejaran sin aire, apenas tomando unas bocanadas mientras observaba la ancha espalda de este caminando por delante de él.

¿Quién era aquel Steve que había sustituido al gran oso de peluche que conocía? ¿Y por qué parecía él la chica en aquellos momentos? Él no pensaba hacer aquel tipo de concesión. Habían sido demasiadas noches imaginándose bajo las sábanas con este para desperdiciar la ocasión.

Así que, forzándose a reaccionar, salir del estado de sorpresa en el que se habia visto metido, se adelanto a Steve y fue él el que lo introdujo en la habitación principal de la casa.

A pesar de que no utilizaba aquel lugar casi nunca, la casa estaba totalmente amueblada y equipada y un equipo de limpiadores y jardineros se ocupaban de que estuviera siempre preparada para su uso.

Se alegró de ello, porque, si hubiera entrado en el cuarto y no hubiera tenido al menos una cama, no sabría sobre qué habría lanzado a Steve.

Este pareció sorprenderse por el gesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando rebotó sobre el colchón de la amplia superficie, donde parecía poder caber perfectamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Tony se colocó de rodillas sobre él, la risa se le quedó atascada en la garganta mientras veía como el multimillonario se quitaba la corbata a tirones y la lanzaba a algún lugar del cuarto, sin apartar la mirada de él, clavándolo en el lugar con el peso de esta.

-¿No tienes ninguna experiencia previa con hombres?- le preguntó este, con la voz ronca, mientras se deshacía tambien de la chaqueta.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer Steve mientras lo contemplaba fue negar con la cabeza, forzándose a tragar saliva mientras veía como este se desvestía.

Hubiera deseado hacerlo él mismo, pero había que admitir que ver a Tony deshacerse de su ropa a tirones, sentando a horcajadas sobre él, deseando que el tejido desapareciera, era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto en su vida y solo pudo apoyarse sobre sus codos mientras no perdía detalle.

-¿Ni siquiera en la guerra?- insistió este.-Sé perfectamente que siempre había algo más que compañerismo tras las trincheras.

-In...incluso cuando conseguí que me reclutaran, no pasé mucho tiempo en el campo- consiguió murmurar Steve.

Sentía la boca seca y se volvió más seca aun mientras veía como las manos de Tony se dirigían a su camisa para desabrocharla.

Se sentía como una especie de mirón, sabiendo que no debería estar observándolo tan fijamente, como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ellos que le impidiera tocarlo, así que, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, alzó las manos, sujetando las de Tony para detenerlo.

-¿Pue...puedo hacerlo yo?-le preguntó, dirigiendo de nuevo aquellos ojos azules hacia Stark, haciendo que este sintiera como la excitación y la emoción corrieran por sus venas con la fuerza de un afrodisíaco al instante, haciéndole temblar débilmente solo por el mero contacto de las manos del capitán contra las suyas.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tony dejó descansando sus manos en ambos costados y le dejó la tarea a Steve de poder desvestirle a placer.

Ese era un privilegio que no recordaba haberle concedido a nadie.

Vio como Steve se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior cuando se puso con la tarea y lo único que deseó Tony en ese momento fue inclinarse sobre aquellos labios y besarlos sin piedad hasta que este rogara por clemencia.

Pero se contuvo por el bien del momento. Si se dejaba llevar por su instinto, se arrancaría la ropa a tirones, luego se la arrancaría a Steve y no miraría por el bien de nadie.

Así que se obligó a permanecer quieto mientras veía como Steve desabotonaba cada botón como si temiera romperle a cada momento, acariciando brevemente con los dedos la piel que iba dejando expuesta, haciendo que Tony tuviera que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gruñido animal de necesidad.

Odiaba que fuera siempre tan despacio, como si pudiera pasarse horas solo acariciándolo, amenazando con volverlo loco, pero, viendo aquel rostro, con los ojos azules brillando y el rostro sonrojado por la excitación, concentrado en la tarea y en la piel que quedaba cada vez más al descubierto, ¿cómo iba a impedirle hacer lo que deseara?

Steve acarició su pecho, donde aún estaba la cicatriz de donde había estado el reactor, haciendo la camisa a un lado lentamente, cuando terminó de desabotonarla, dejando a Tony desnudo de cintura para arriba, recorriéndolo con los ojos, sabiendo que, en aquella ocasión, no era una mera contemplación a escondidas que tendría que disimular. Aquel día iban a tenerse el uno al otro y podia admirarlo tanto como deseara.

-Me siento en desventaja siendo el único que está medio desnudo- comentó Tony, posando sus propias manos sobre los hombros de Steve, haciendo que este se incorporara hasta quedar sentado contra él, notando como este no parecía capaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Así que, tras darle un breve beso, una mera caricia de labio contra labio, notando como en aquella ocasión, era Steve el que trataba de traspasar la barrera con su lengua, le dirigió una sexy sonrisa de medio lado y se separo un poco de él para dejarle con las ganas.

-Alto ahí, abuelete. Te he dicho que toca desnudarte.

Y, abandonándose con una renuncia total, Steve dejó que Tony alzara sus brazos y le sacara la camiseta que había estado llevando, lanzándola a algún rincón.

En realidad, a ninguno de los dos les importaba a donde hubiera volado la prenda en aquellos momentos.

Sin poder resistirse, Tony agachó la cabeza y empezó a dejar un recorrido de besos por el cuello de Steve, notando como este se estremecía contra él, besandole la forma de la mandíbula, mordisqueando su piel solo por el placer de oír los jadeos que este no parecía capaz de controlar cuando lo hacía. Y, con una calma fingida, comenzó a descender por su cuello hacia su bien formado pecho, acariciando la piel caliente que habia quedado expuesta mientras tomaba lo que podía de él, sabiendo que estaba logrando subir su temperatura.

Notó a Steve removerse bajo él y notó el momento en el que el capi estaba ya preparado para todo, notando como había empezado a crecer contra él, pero, a modo de dulce venganza, Tony solo lo tumbó sobre la cama y siguió con su camino descendente de besos y pequeños mordiscos, sonriendo con placer cuando veía la piel blanca de este enrojecerse por él, por sus marcas.

-Tony-murmuró Steve, con una voz rogante que no podía pasar desapercibida, pero este solo se quedó sentado sobre él, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, capi?

-Yo...necesito...

-¿Sí?- insistió.

No podía evitar disfrutar al ver a este luchar contra sus emociones, viendo como volvía a mover las caderas bajo él, buscándolo.

-Necesito algo- acabó por decirle este, clavando esos ojos azules en los suyos.

Tony lo contempló desde su altura superior y pareció pensar sobre lo que podría hacer para remediar eso.

-Algo,¿eh? ¿Tal vez algo como esto?-preguntó, llevando su mano por aquel pecho de escándalo hacia su cintura y más abajo, haciendo que Steve pegara un salto en la cama cuando se dirigió al lugar donde la ropa aún estaba de por medio.

-S...sí. Algo como eso- comentó el rubio, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras veía las manos de Tony vagabundear por su cuerpo, solo encendiéndolo para enloquecerlo. 

-Pues creo que sigue habiendo demasiada ropa de por medio para eso, capi.¿Cómo podremos remediarlo?

Como toda respuesta, Steve lo tomó por la cintura y lo giró hasta que tuvo a Tony tumbado a su lado, inclinándose sobre él e iniciando un nuevo beso en aquella ocasión, sorprendiendo a Stark cuando sintió las manos de Steve sobre su rostro, forzándolo a que lo aceptara.

Para no quedarse atrás, Tony llevó sus manos hacia los pantalones de este, abriéndole estos e intentando hacerlos a un lado.

Como pudieron, ambos se sacaron la ropa que aun portaban a tirones, lanzándola a todos los rincones del dormitorio mientras por fin podían sentirse piel contra piel.

Pero, a pesar de lo excitado que se encontraba Steve en aquellos momentos, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer con un hombre. No sabía como tenía que llevar aquello, como lo acabarían haciendo...

Tony no parecía tener las mismas dudas.

Llevó su mano hasta el miembro de este, haciéndole saltar de nuevo sobre el colchón, y, moviéndose sin que el otro se diera cuenta, volvió a quedar encima de este, entre las piernas abiertas de Steve mientras Rogers solo era capaz de aferrarse al cabello de Tony, notando como sus caricias amenazaban con hacerlo explotar.

-Relajate. Disfruta-le murmuró Tony al oido, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

Este parecía disfrutar mordisqueándolo y no era que a Steve le molestara realmente. Le producía un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cuando lo hacía.

Lo que menos podría hacer en aquellos momentos seria no disfrutar, notando la mano de Tony bombeando entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada mientras Stark solo disfrutaba de las vistas.

En aquellos momentos, su propio placer quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. Quería que Steve se dejara ir, que supiera lo que era capaz de experimentar si se dejaba en sus manos y que se relajara, que se sintiera seguro cuando estuvieran los dos solos y que se le entregara totalmente.

Steve abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su final estaba cerca y ver la expresión oscura de Tony sobre él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, como si sus ojos oscuros pudieran derretirle como el chocolate del que parecían estar hechos, solo le sirvieron para que el hilo que lo mantenía atado con la realidad acabara de quebrarse de una vez, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto, mientras sentía su columna transformarse en algo inconsistente y su mundo entero se transformaba en una gran bola de luz y calor que lo recorrió y lo liberó en partes igual.

Cuando consiguió volver a tomar aire, como si hiciera décadas que no lo hubiera hecho, Tony se había tumbado sobre él, mordisqueando su cuello de nuevo, sabiendo que le estaría dejando este lleno de señales. Pero, en verdad, le importaba muy poco en aquellos momentos. Solo quería quedarse allí, totalmente abandonado entre sus brazos.

-¿Preparado para la segunda ronda?-le preguntó Tony, en un susurro que le recorrió la piel.

-¿Es que hay más de una ronda?- preguntó Rogers, que le costó abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

-Queda la parte más importante, capi. Y tal ver la más difícil para tí-. Le besó con delicadeza en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que Steve lo envolviera con los brazos.

Por un momento, Tony se quedó flotando en aquel simple abrazo, sintiendo como si pudiera quedarse así para siempre. Pero su miembro no pensaba lo mismo y se mostró dolorido mientras permanecía fuera del juego, exigiendo atenciones.

Le había concedido una liberación a Steve, pero ¿dónde estaba la suya? Así que, perdiéndose de nuevo uno en los labios del otro, Tony lo fue preparando, notando como este volvía a saltar cuando notó hacia donde se dirigía una de sus manos.

Mordisqueó sus labios para que se olvidara de ello y, cuando tomó el miembro de Steve de nuevo en su mano libre, este se echó a temblar y se abrazó más a él, dejándole hacer mientras el moreno se aseguraba de que estuviera lo más preparado posible.

Aunque, comparando sus tamaños, era imposible que le hiciera mucho daño.

-¿Estás preparado?-le preguntó Tony, sin abandonar sus labios demasiado, alzando mínimamente la cabeza para poder mirarle mientras ya era incapaz de dejar de mecerse contra él.

Como toda respuesta, solo obtuvo un jadeo de Steve contra su boca y, volviéndose a perder el uno en el otro, Tony finalmente se hundió en él, lanzando un gruñido mientras notaba que las manos de Steve se aferraban más a su persona, temblando con más intensidad.

Este se quedó quieto por unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo en su interior. Y porque simplemente quería paladear ese momento, el momento en el que los dos estaban finalmente conectados, viendo como Steve solo parecía capaz de gimotear contra él.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-le susurró.

Normalmente, tomaba lo que le apetecía y punto, dando por sentado que su pareja disfrutaría de todo cuanto hiciera, pero, en aquella ocasión, le importaba y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Steve disfrutara de aquello. Incluso aunque no se moviera, Tony ya lo estaba disfrutando. Necesitaba que aquello fuera mutuo.

-¿Don...dónde estás tocando?-gimoteó este, pareciendo incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, haciendo que Tony frunciera el ceño.

Pero, cuando se movió levemente y vió como Steve se echaba a temblar con más intensidad, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Al parecer, he encontrado tu punto bueno sin pretenderlo, capi- comentó Stark, comenzando con un lento vaivén de caderas mientras veía como este solo parecía capaz de estremecerse y abrazarse más a él, jadeando como si alguien le estuviera robando el aire.

Tony tiró de sus labios con los dientes, exigiéndole que le permitiera el acceso mientras volvía a mecerse contra él de aquella manera lenta, tentativa, como si quisiera que sintiera hasta el más leve movimiento.

Y Steve, totalmente derrotado, solo pudo gemir en el interior de su boca mientras Tony empezaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras su lengua se hundía de igual modo en el interior de su boca, temiendo que no pudiera evitar dejarse ir en cualquier momento por las sensaciones que Stark no se cansaba de despertar en él.

-Pareces algo perdido, capi-comentó Tony con un tono juguetón, sabiéndose ganador, sabiendo que le habia hecho sentir como nadie lo habría hecho hasta el momento, viéndolo en el momento más intimo de su vida.-Pero no tienes que olvidarte de mí.

Y, con esas palabras, tomó el miembro de Steve entre una de sus manos, casi haciendo gritar a este, obligándole a abrir los ojos mientras las sensaciones eran demasiadas para él.

-¡Tony, Tony, Tony!-repitió Steve como advertencia, sintiendo que era incapaz de controlarse.

Todos los huesos de su cuerpo se habían convertido en gelatina y sentía sus muslos temblorosos. No podía hacerle aquello además. Su autocontrol explotaría como una bomba.

-Tranquilo, capi-le dijo este, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, disfrutando al verlo tan perdido debajo de él.-Yo tampoco tardaré mucho más en dejarme ir.

Y, agachando la cabeza, colocó sus labios contra el oido de Steve.

-Estás tan deliciosamente apretado que no podría durar aunque quisiera- le murmuró.

Y eso fue todo.

Steve no pudo evitar que su cuerpo rompiera en temblores, abandonándose de nuevo a aquella tormenta que se habia desatado en su interior, aprisionando a Tony contra él y haciendo que el hombre de hierro se deshiciera en mil pedazos junto a sí mismo, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos resonaran por el cuarto como una clemencia a los Cielos.

Luchando por buscar aire, notó como Tony no pudo sostenerse más sobre sus propios brazos y se dejó caer contra su cuerpo cuando todo pasó, haciendo que Steve no pudiera contener el deseo de abrazarlo contra él de nuevo, haciéndole rodar hasta que los dos quedaron tumbados en la cama.

-¿Qué?¿Ha merecido la espera?-le preguntó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo en voz alta?-le preguntó Steve a su vez.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de playboy sería si no me aseguro de que todos mis amantes quedan satisfechos?

Steve lo golpeó en el pecho. Odiaba oírle hablar de otras personas, y menos cuando ambos acababan de estar juntos, pero en el fondo sabía que Tony lo estaba haciendo precisamente para eso, para verlo enfadado, viendo como este le sonreía, juguetón.

De repente, vio como el semblante juguetón de Tony era sustituido por un gran bostezo y el capi no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello con aire cómplice.

-¿No has dormido?- le preguntó, bajando el tono.

-Creo que me he hecho las 41 horas del viaje de una sentada- comentó Tony, no pudiendo evitar que los ojos se le cerraran solos.

-¿Ves por qué tengo que discutir contigo? ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer algo así?

-A un genio como yo- comentó el playboy, sonriendo brevemente mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- preguntó el capi.-Te vendrá bien.

-¡No!- exclamó Tony, abriendo los ojos y apoyándose sobre un brazo.-Aun no hemos acabado. Para mi no basta una sola ronda. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

-He dicho que descanses un poco- le dijo Rogers, sujetando a Tony por la cabeza y obligándole a volver a tumbarse sobre la cama, a su lado.-Luego de que descanses un poco, podremos seguir con lo que sea que quieras hacer.

-Te gusta la idea, ¿eh?- le preguntó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo pervertida, alzando las cejas.

Steve sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían, pero tampoco pudo negar sus palabras, así que solo le tapó los ojos con una mano.

-Anda. Callate y duerme un poco. Yo también estoy cansado. Recuerda que los dos hemos hecho un viaje muy largo hasta aquí- comentó el capi, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Está bien. Te haré caso, jefe. Pero cuando despertemos, vamos a seguir con la fiesta. Aún hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer.

-Ya, ya- le dijo Steve, deseando que cerrara la boca, notando como su cuerpo volvía a calentarse ante el abanico de posibilidades que Tony estaba poniendo ante él.-Duérmete de una vez.

Y este no tardó mucho en caer. Steve tenía la impresión de que llevaba mucho más que 41 horas sin dormir. Lo observó durante unos minutos, solo por el placer de contemplar aquel rostro relajarse con el placido sueño, pero, a pesar de desear permanecer allí, con los ojos abiertos, recordando cada detalle de su rostro, antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, se quedó dormido también.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**

 **Por fin. Aquí lo tenéis. Una escena de Stony en toda regla. No unos simples besos o caricias arrancados al tiempo mientras ocurre algo o les interrumpen. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un momento mucho más intimo entre ellos y seguro que todos también estabais esperando lo mismo. ¡Pues aquí lo tenéis!**

 **Y sí, algunas pensareis que, en vuestra imaginación, pega que sea el capi el que le de a Tony porque es el más grandote de los dos y hay cientos de fanarts de eso, pero para mí es y será un gran oso de peluche y no me lo veo dándole a Tony duro contra un muro por mucho que se le vaya la olla. Lo siento, pero es superior a mí. Aunque no niego que pueda cambiar los roles en algún momento porque ellos quieran probar o que sé yo. Supongo que el capi tendría que informarse sobre esas cosas, como tendría que tratar a Tony y todo el calentamiento previo antes de ponerse con semejante tarea.**

 **Para eso nos ha dado Marvel a ese Capitán América de Hydra, para hacer fanfics con ese argumento. Porque, la verdad, si a Tony no le da alguien bastante duro, tengo la impresión de que no podría quitármelo de los ojos como un seme, la verdad. Es posible que utilice ese argumento para hacer un fanfic con esos roles, pero aquí creo (y digo CREO) que no lo sacaré o veré un momento correcto para que algo como esto llegue a producirse. Tendré que dejar de ver al capi tan inocente en ese aspecto. Pero es que yo creo que es virgen. No hizo nada antes del suero, con Peggy no le dio tiempo y luego no sale con nadie (para mi Sharon a sido borrada de mi memoria), así que este chico no sabría qué hacer ante una situación así. En serio, tendría que hacer que se informara o algo. El sexo gay no es tan fácil como en los mangas yaois, que meten de todo a la primera y sin dolor. Dios...¿por qué he acabado hablando de esto?**

 **Por ahora os dejo, que tengo que hacer que estos dos se despierten y ver como les sienta la siesta. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sí, señores y señoras. Ya llevamos 16 capítulos de esta historia y no tiene pinta de que se acabe pronto. Pero sé que en estos momentos es lo que menos os importa, así que os dejo con el momento en el que Steve y Tony siguen en la cama. Hablamos después.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

… **...**

Para cuando Tony Stark volvió a abrir los ojos, horas más tarde, la luz del atardecer le estaba dando en la cara de lleno y lo sacó del agradable sueño reparador en el que pareció haber caído. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse, notó algo cálido y grande contra su espalda y un brazo masculino le cruzaba el pecho.

-Dime que no es verdad- murmuró Stark.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Steve que había despertado hacía un rato y solo estaba disfrutando con su contacto, ciñéndose más a Tony.

-¿Hemos dormido haciendo la cucharita?- le preguntó este, volviendo la cabeza hacía Rogers.

-Te removías mucho es sueños y, cuando te he abrazado, te has calmado, así que ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Que soy yo el contenido de la cuchara- refunfuñó este.-Debería ser al revés.

-Si quieres, cambiemos- comentó Steve.

-No. Así ya no vale. Tenía que ser algo que saliera de manera natural- comentó Stark, volviéndose hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo.

Steve no comentó nada más a eso, pero se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la comisura de los labios, notando el cosquilleo que le causó aquella extraña barba que Tony se empeñaba en llevar.

El enfado de este pareció desaparecer en el acto ante ese gesto y miró fijamente a Steve, contemplando la sonrisa placida que se veía en su rostro, con aquellos claros ojos azules brillando levemente.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él ante semejante visión?

Se volvió hacía Steve y, estirando la mano, la posó sobre su mejilla, tocándole como si aún no se creyera que ambos estuvieron allí de verdad, riendo como este se dejaba hacer.

-¿Por qué no llegamos a esto antes?- murmuró Tony, casi más para él mismo que para que Steve respondiera.

-Porque estábamos demasiados ocupados con otras cosas y nunca imaginamos que nos fuéramos a separar del modo en el que lo hicimos- comentó este, acercándose más a él.

-Desearía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y haberte besado directamente en el primer momento en el que me hubieras llamado la atención, sin perder el tiempo- comentó Tony, dirigiendo su mano hacía el cabello de este y a su oído.

Quería tocarlo todo, aprenderse cada textura que hubiera en él.

-¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó Steve, sintiendo las caricias con placer. Se sentía como un gato que se deshacía entre las caricias de las manos que sabían como tocarlo.-¿Y cuando habría sido eso?

-En el helicarrier, en el momento en el que Nick Fury nos reunió a todos para llevar acabo el proyecto Vengadores. ¿Has visto el cuerpo que tienes? Era imposible que no me llamaras la atención.

-Bueno, físicamente Thor está más fuerte que yo. ¿Quieres eso decir que también pensabas en llevártelo a la cama?- preguntó Steve, moviendo la cabeza hacía la mano de Tony cuando la sintió de nuevo hacía la mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese dios loco que tiene sentimientos confusos por su hermano? ¿Por quién me tomas? Mis gustos son excelentes- le dijo Tony, pareciendo ofendido porque le hubiera hecho semejante insinuación.-Pero, la verdad, creo que en el fondo ya te admiraba de mucho antes de conocerte.

-¿De cuando Howard te hablaba de mí?- le preguntó este.

-Sí. A veces te odiaba porque me parecía que mi padre te tenía más aprecio a tí que a mi mismo. Pero, por otro lado, escuchaba todo lo que habías hecho y como te sacrificaste por salvar América y no podía evitar admirarte. Fuiste el primer superhéroe de la historia y eso era algo que hacía a todos los niños del mundo soñar con ser como tú.

-Quién lo diría por el modo en el que me trataste cuando nos conocimos- le dijo este.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pidiera un autógrafo? Lo que pasaba era que no entendías mi forma de humor. Pero no te culpo. A veces es humor para personas demasiado inteligentes.

Palabras que se merecieron el golpe que Steve le dio en el estómago, haciendo que Tony se riera, tratando de coger aire de nuevo.

-Mira que eres sensible, capitán.

-Detesto que te burles de todo el mundo- le dijo este.

-Pero es el modo que utilice desde siempre para defenderme del mundo. Desde que descubrí que dejaba atrás hasta a mis profesores desde la primaria, necesita un escudo para que el mundo no fuera contra mí.

Y cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, Tony frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque le estaba contando aquello a Steve.

-Pobre pequeño Tony- le murmuró Steve, acariciando su mejilla como instantes antes había hecho él.-Demasiado inteligente incluso para su propio bien.

-Desde luego. Con el único que me sentía intelectualmente al mismo nivel era con el doctor Banner, pero ahora está perdido por el mundo, así que tendré que conformarme contigo- comentó.

Lo que hizo que se ganara un nuevo golpe por parte de Steve.

-Deja de burlarte. Aquí, entre nosotros, eso no hace falta.

-Eso es verdad- aceptó Tony, acercándose un poco más a este, dejando prácticamente sus rostros pegados.-¿Por qué no hacemos algo mucho mejor y más divertido?- sugirió, colocando la mano que había tenido sobre su cabeza en el pecho de Steve, sintiendo la respiración a través de aquel poderoso pecho.

Era increíble pensar que, en algún momento de su historia, Rogers había sido un chiquitín salido de Brooklyn, que pesaría sobre sus 40 kilos y que no era capaz de ganar una pelea.

Tony pensaba en ello mientras recorría aquel pecho lentamente con la mano, notando la dureza de los músculos, la firmeza de la piel, notando como la respiración de Steve se interrumpía conforme más bajaba aquella mano.

-¿Te pongo nervioso, capitán?- le preguntó Tony, alzando los ojos hacía él, disfrutando al ver aquel bello rostro sonrojándose de nuevo, entreabriendo los labios para buscar aire.

-No...no creo que sean solo...los nervios- consiguió murmurar este al fin, removiéndose sobre el colchó cuando sintió la mano de Tony ya por la cadera.

El millonario, tumbado a su lado, no pudo evitar ronronear un poco cuando vio el cuerpo de Steve despertar de nuevo, creciendo ante sus ojos de una manera increíble, haciendo que se lamiera los labios.

-Ya me has dicho que no tenias ninguna experiencia con hombre, pero, ¿hasta donde habías llegado con una mujer, capi?- le preguntó.-¿Eras virgen hasta este momento?

-Ya...ya te dijo que...habia besado a...unas cuantas mujeres- protestó Steve, queriendo que la mano de Tony acabara dirigiéndose hacía la parte de él que más parecía necesitarlo.

-Entonces...¿las mujeres no te han hecho nada más que besarte?- le preguntó este, acariciando una idea.

-¿Algo más? Si...si te refieres a si me he acostado con alguna...yo no...No llegué a...

La mano de Tony rozó su miembro y Steve olvidó de golpe lo que estaba diciendo, dejando escapar un gruñido.

-No, capi. No me refiero solo a acostarte con ellas. Hay muchas cosas que dos personas pueden hacer juntos en una cama- le informó este, metiéndose entre las sabanas, bajando hacía la cadera de Steve mientras le besaba el vientre.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó este alzando las sábanas cuando lo vio desaparecer de aquel modo tan repentino.

Pero, cuando notó como la lengua de Tony acariciaba su miembro, Steve tuvo que soltar las sabanas y agarrarse al colchón, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Aquí- comentó Tony, apartando las sabanas para que este pudiera ver lo que le hacía.-Justo aquí.

Vio como Steve se mordió el labio cuando le vió sacar la lengua de nuevo y, ante el atento escrutinio de aquellos ojos azules, lo lamió de arriba a bajo, disfrutando de sus estremecimientos antes de conducirlo al interior de su boca, haciendo que pudiera sentir el calor de su interior contra él.

Steve gimió, sin poder evitarlo, cuando estuvo en el interior de la boca de Tony y, aferrándose a sus cabellos con una mano, siguió el movimiento de su cabeza con las caderas, como si fuera una respuesta condicionada de su cuerpo, lanzando pequeños jadeos, pues sus pulmones no eran capaces de más.

Tony podía ver desde donde se encontraba como Steve perdía poco a poco el control y como agitaba la cabeza contra la almohada, despeinando aun más aquellos cabellos rubios, sintiendo los dedos de este perdiéndose entre sus cabellos, como si no supiera si acariciarle o aferrarse a él, perdido como estaba en aquellos momentos.

Tony pocas veces se había prestado a hacer aquello.

Incluso cuando tuvo sus primera experiencias homosexuales, siempre prefirió que otros le hicieran aquello a él que hacérselo a otros. Pero, ver como Steve se deshacía por lo que le hacía con la lengua y la boca le provocaba una sensación de pode erótico que le recorría todo el cuerpo, como si una especia picante le corriera por las venas.

Cuando aceleró el ritmo, vio como Rogers dejaba de respirar, viendo como se tensaba, sabiendo que no sería capaz de durar mucho más si lo trataba de aquel modo. Pero tampoco era que necesitara que durara. Lo que quería era que este disfrutara, se relajara y pudiera entregarse a él de nuevo. Era un intercambio, un quit pro cuo, buscando el placer mutuo, que los dos llegaran al mismo destino.

Cuando las manos de Steve se aferraron a su cabello como dos tenazas, supo que ya lo tenía al limite y en vez de relajarse, tratando de que este pudiera tomar aliento, aceleró el ritmo hasta que este echó la cabeza hacía atrás, gruñendo y se dejó ir en el interior de su boca.

Fue un espectáculo ver aquel cuerpo tensarse, dejándose arrastrar por la pasión. Era algo digno de ver, de admirar. Sería algo que un artista tendría que plasmar en un cuadro, una imagen que Tony colgaría en algún lugar de su casa.

Saboreándolo aún con su boca, Tony recto por su cuerpo hacía arriba, quedando de nuevo tumbado sobre Steve, y buscó sus labios, besandole, mientras este era incapaz de impedir la exploración que hizo en el interior de su boca.

Sintió la lengua de este buscándole, pidiéndole que jugara con él, que respondiera. Quería que lo besara con la misma pasión que Tony estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, así que, alzando una mano, sujetó de nuevo aquellos mechones castaños e invadió la boca del moreno, oyendo el gruñido satisfecho que este soltó al hacer eso, notando como el cuerpo de Tony se mecía contra él, notando algo despierto entre ellos.

Mientras Steve solo había tenido que tumbarse y disfrutar, se había olvidado por completo del propio placer de Tony, que este siempre parecía dejar en un segundo plano por él, por complacerle.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó Steve, separando brevemente los labios de este.

Tony parpadeó ante la pregunta, demasiado excitado en esos momentos como para que su cabeza pudiera pensar con claridad.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Stark, notando que toda la sangre parecía haberse concentrado en un mismo punto, dejándolo algo despistado en aquellos momentos, solo deseando volverse a perder en los labios de Steve.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte sentir lo que tú me haces sentir?

La pregunta amenazó con hacerle estallar la cabeza a Tony, imaginando todas las cosas que le podía pedir a Steve que le hiciera, sintiéndose sobreexcitado, más de lo que imaginaria que pudiera estar. Pero se obligó a recordar que, hasta aquel mismo día, Steve había sido un chico virgen.

-No tienes que hacer nada, Steve. En serio- le aseguró este, besandole los labios, esperando que no hubiera visto la chispa que se había encendido a través de él cuando le había dicho eso.

-No. En serio, Tony. Dejame hacer algo por tí- le pidió este, sujetando a Tony por los hombros, mirándole con fijeza.

Y este supo que Steve no iba a dejar el asunto pasar.

-Podrías...- murmuró este, pasándose la lengua por los labios, tratando de controlar su excitación.-Podrías ponerte tú arriba- consiguió decir al fin.

-¿Arriba?- repitió este, pareciendo confuso.

Tony solo se giró en la cama, quedando bocarriba, arrastrando a Steve con él, notando como este se sentaba sobre su cintura, notando el miembro de este cerca de donde ya lo había tenido antes.

Steve pareció entenderlo al fin, porque un intenso sonrojo se extendió por su cuerpo, colorando su rostro, al igual que su pecho, mirando tímidamente a Tony, que solo parecía esperar con expectación.

No sabía si aquello era demasiado para él o no, si Steve se arrepentía de lo que había dicho o no, así que solo permaneció en silencio, con las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Steve, esperando a que este se negara o aceptara.

Con una cierta sensación de duda y sintiéndose más avergonzado que en toda su vida, Steve se movió sobre Tony, viendo como este se acomodó sobre el colchón cuando vio que él había aceptado complacerlo.

Conducir el miembro de Tony a su interior por sus propios medios fue lo más raro que había hecho en su vida, notando como era incapaz de mirarlo, sintiendo los ojos de Stark sobre él, sabiendo que no podría seguir si sus ojos se encontraban.

Pero, cuando lo tuvo otra vez en su interior, una sensación electrizante recorrió toda su columna hacía arriba, haciéndole soltar un jadeo y abrir los ojos.

Fue entonces que vio la expresión de Tony.

Parecía como si él tampoco se creyera que lo hubiera hecho y contemplaba fijamente su pecho, su rostro y el lugar donde estaban unidos, una y otra vez, mientras aquellas manos que tenía sobre sus caderas se aferraban aún más fuerte a él.

Una extraña sensación de poder corrió por él junto a la excitación cuando lo vió en aquel estado, sabiendo que era él el que lo tenía, sabiendo que tenía el placer de este entre sus manos para darle la forma que deseara.

El chute de poder que le dio esa realidad fue lo que le hizo empezar a moverse sobre él, notando como la fricción hacía que esa sensación electrizante le embargara de nuevo, haciéndole temblar, y oyendo como Tony no pudo evitar gemir, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos para no perderse nada.

Steve se apoyó en los hombros de este mientras se mecía arriba y abajo, buscando el lugar que Tony había encontrado antes en su interior, queriendo llegar a aquel punto de nuevo, que los dos se perdieran de nuevo en aquel lugar en llamas.

-Steve, más despacio- le rogó Tony, aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas.-Si sigues así, me vas a matar.

Aquello le arrancó una risa temblorosa y se inclinó sobre él, besándole. Pero no bajó el ritmo ni le dio tregua.

Quería llevarle al mismo lugar que había alcanzado él, hacerle perderse del mismo modo que él mismo no había podido evitar, quería ver como se vería cuando le ocurriera. Y no quería perderse detalle alguno.

Aceleró el ritmo cuando notó a Tony temblando contra él, notando las manos clavados en su carne, viendo como se mordía los labios con fuerza para evitar ponerse a gemir como una niñita.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho al multimillonario que Steve habría sido tan bueno en aquello? Pues lo era. He iba a matarlo en cualquier momento. En cuanto menos se esperara, se desharía entre sus brazos y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces fue cuando vio a Steve gemir, viendo como este también se esforzaba en mantener los ojos abiertos, notando como él también estaba temblando, a punto de su propia liberación.

Tomó el miembro de este entre una de sus manos, oyendo como este gritaba y lo aferraba aún más fuerte en su interior, haciendo que los dos hombres gimieran. Pero Tony no lo soltó, si no que siguió con sus caricias, necesitando que ambos llegaron juntos a la cumbre, que el momento les arrasara a la vez para que pudiera sentirse del todo satisfecho.

-¡Tony, no! ¡Para!- le rogó Steve, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía.

-¿Por qué parar ahora? Si viene lo mejor- afirmó este, pasándose la lengua por los labios de nuevo, contemplando el paisaje increíble que representaba a Steve.

Las ganas de Tony de retratarlo así aumentaron, deseando grabar aquella imagen para tenerla para siempre en algún lugar secreto donde solo lo contemplara él.

Steve jadeó y Tony supo que ninguno de los dos resistiría más.

Apretándose contra el colchón, notó como su cuerpo se disolvía, perdiéndose en el interior de Steve mientras este solo parecía ser capaz de aferrarse a sus hombros mientras su liberación lo transformaba en un ser tembloroso que solo era capaz de sentir, sentir la pasión que le hacía sentirse fuera de su propia piel.

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió de nuevo dentro de su propio cuerpo, contemplando a Tony, viendo como este parecía haber pasado por una experiencia parecida.

-Guau- comentó Stark consiguió volver a hablar.-¿Cuando repetimos esto?

 **FIN del capitulo 16.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Contentos con esta nueva escena del Stony? Incluso he preguntado a una amiga si ella veía que Steve pudiera montar a Tony de esta manera porque, por los tamaños, no sé, veía como si Steve se fuera a cargar a Tony si hacía eso. Pero ella se ha reído y me ha dicho que ella si lo veía probable, así que, Noemi, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Gracias a tí, este nuevo capitulo ha sido posible.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha sido una buena continuación del capitulo 15? De verdad espero que os haya gustado. Y que me sigáis aguantando mientras continuo con la historia.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenos días a todo el mundo. Aquí os traigo el capitulo que vas después de los dos calientes capítulos que hemos tenido hasta ahora.¿Queréis saber como continua? Pues solo tenéis que empezar a leer.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

… **...**

Tras tomar una especie de cena-desayuno de madrugada, comprobando que los encargados de mantener la casa tenían el buen tino de llenar la nevera, tanto Tony como Steve comentado lo que estaba ocurriendo sentados los dos en la cocina, a penas con la ropa interior puesta y poco más, demasiado hambrientos correo para haberse molestado en vestirse un poco más, llendo al asunto que, en parte, les había llevado allí.

-¿Dalias Negras?- preguntó Steve, tras haberle dado un sorbo a su zumo de naranja.-No me suenan de nada.

-Claro. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Eras un grupo callejero que apenas llamaba la atención más allá de la gente a la que ayudaban- comentó Tony, dando un mordisco a una de las tortitas que Steve se había tomado la molestia de hacer.

-Pero tú sabes quienes son.

-Yo lo sé todo- le dijo Tony, guiñándole el ojo.-Procuro que Friday se informe de esas pequeñas cosas. Nunca se sabe cuando puedes encontrar a un aliado o cuando puede surgirte un enemigo.

-¿Lo dices por ese chico de Queens?- le preguntó Steve.-Parece un buen chico y creo que en realidad no sabe en donde se está metiendo.

-Pues yo creo que sabe perfectamente donde se está metiendo. Tiene un poder y no quiere quedarse simplemente a un lado cuando puede hacer mucho bien con él.

-Bueno...eso era lo que tratábamos de hacer nosotros antes de lo del tratado.

Se hizo un breve silencio tras hacer mención al motivo por el que se encontraba separados y, por unos minutos, cada quién se concentró en su propio desayuno y no deseó hablar.

-Están buenas las tortitas- comentó Tony, cambiando radicalmente de tema.-¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar, capi?

-¿Desde siempre? Mi padre murió y, con la guerra, hasta que mi madre también murió, estaba muy ocupada siendo enfermera. El hospital estaba lleno y yo pasaba muchas horas solo.-Hizo una breve pausa.-Bueno...solo no. Con Bucky.

Tony lo miró ante la mención de ese nombre, sintiendo un ramalazo de ira correr por él, pero, viendo la expresión de Steve, supo que el capi había tenido muchas y buenas razones para luchar por su amigo con tanta fuerza, aunque ello hubiera significado su separación.

-¿Desde cuando os conocíais?

-Desde siempre. Vivíamos cerca y él siempre me había defendido de los matones. Ya sabes que yo no era ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora en ese tiempo y Bucky siempre estaba allí para ayudarme. No sé como me soportó durante tanto tiempo. Era un desastre que no sabía ni defenderse.

Tony odió que hablara de ese modo de sí mismo, como si fuera alguien sin importancia.

-¿Cómo no iba a ayudarte? Haces que la gente te adore nada más conocerte. Seguro que Bucky estaba encantado de ir a todas partes contigo- le dijo Tony, queriendo parecer celoso, arrancando una sonrisa a Steve.

-Buen intento, Stark, pero, si me hubieras conocido en ese tiempo, lo más seguro sería que no me hubieras dirigido más de dos miradas seguidas.

-¿Con esa carita que tienes en un cuerpo pequeño?- comentó Tony, tomando el rostro de este entre las manos.-Lo más seguro es que te hubiera tomado como mascota y no hubiera dejado que salieras de mi habitación.

Steve no pudo evitar echarse de nuevo a reír ante aquella afirmación, dicha con tanta confianza.

-Eres un pervertido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le dijo este, aún entre las manos de Tony.

-Puede ser, pero aún sigo siendo tu pervertido. Además, no he tenido nunca quejas de ello.

Steve volvió a torcer el gesto al volver a escuchar una referencia a antiguas amantes de Tony, pero, en aquella ocasión, ni se molestó en golpearle. Ya sabía de sobra que este iba a seguir con aquello lo golpeara o no.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué las Dalias Negras tienen algo contra tí?- le preguntó Steve, volviendo al tema que les ocupaba.

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta que antes eran mujeres normales y ahora tienes poderes, es posible que Ezekiel les haya hecho algo o haya experimentado con ellas. Llevan unos meses lejos de las calles.

-Osea que Ezekiel no solo se está preparando a sí mismo para pelear contra tí, si no que está preparando a más gente para ello- comentó Steve con disgusto.

Aquel asunto cada vez le estaba gustando menos a Steve. Incluso aunque Tony mantuviera cerca a Visión, parecía ser que Ezekiel estaba formando un ejercito en su contra, un ejercito que, actualmente, Tony tenia muy complicado mantener a raya, cuanto menos detener.

-¿Te has puesto en contacto con el chico de Queens para decirle sobre esto? Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible- le dijo, aun mostrándose disgustado.

-Me pondré en contacto con él para contarlo la nueva información, pero es frustrante no poder recurrir a vosotros.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esta situación- afirmó el capi.-Pero nosotros tenemos que permanecer lo más ocultos posible hasta que sepas del escondrijo de Ezekiel. Cuando nosotros ataquemos, el ejercito se nos echara encima.

-Dejame eso a mí- comentó Tony, poniendo en marcha esa cabecita suya.-En esta situación, creo que podremos encontrar un modo de haceros actuar sin que hayan demasiadas represalias.

Steve le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no preguntó nada mientras veía como Tony le daba vueltas a algo. Sabia que seria inútil preguntarle por más información, así que ambos solo se dedicaron a tomar su desayuno, sabiendo que el momento de la despedida era inminente, por mucho que ellos quisieran retrasarlo todo lo posible.

Steve ya habia avisado a su equipo para que no se preocuparan por los días que había pasado fuera. Teniendo en cuenta como tenían estos los ánimos y viendo los nuevos peligros que estaban apareciendo, lo que menos necesitaba era que él les diera motivos para mantenerlos aun más intranquilos. Si desparecía durante días sabiendo que habia ido a ver a Stark, bien podrían pensar que los nuevos enemigos que le habían ido a por Tony y les habían atacado a ambos.

-¿Has avisado a los tuyos de donde estabas?-le preguntó Steve a este cuando terminaron de desayunar, viendo como el capi se habia empeñado en fregar por mucho que Tony le indicó que no hacia falta.

-Que va. Les dije que iba a estar unos días fuera y que no trataran de localizarme, que después de ese segundo ataque, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad-le dijo este, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Y se lo tragaron?- preguntó Steve, incrédulo.

-Rhodey y Visión no, pero los del gobierno por entero. Parece que no saben ya de qué pasta estamos hechos.

-Bueno, Tony. Has tenido dos ataques seguidos y uno de ellos fue muy fuerte. No me extraña que creyeran lo que les dijeran.

-No hablemos del ejercito. Me deprime mucho- comentó este, poniéndose en pie del taburete donde habia estado sentado, desayunando, y,colocándose tras Steve, se abrazó a la cintura de este.

Por poco, el rubio no mandó volando el vaso que habia estado secando al suelo cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciando su pecho, sin camisa de por medio.

-¿Qué...qué estas haciendo?-le preguntó el capi.

-¿No queda claro? Meterte mano. No sabemos cuando nos vamos a volver a ver, así que tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible. Después de lo que a pasado, no puedo quitarte las manos de encima.

Steve se sonrojó, pero no comentó nada a ello mientras sentía como Tony le depositaba un beso en la nuca.

-Tenemos que volver ya-le dijo este, antes de que su mente acabara de desconectarse con aquellas caricias y se dejara arrastrar por este.

-Si, ya lo sé- comentó Tony con un tono que dejaba claro su disgusto ante esa idea.-Pero, ahora que parece que tenemos bastante claro que...bueno...que nos...ya sabes- murmuró este, bajando el tono conforme más intentaba decir las palabras.

-¿Qué nos queremos?- terminó por él el capi, girándose en sus brazos hasta quedar de cara.

-Eso- afirmó este, sonrojándose levemente mientras miraba un momento al suelo.-Pues, ya que nos ha quedado bastante claro a los dos,¿por qué no tenemos un lugar secreto para vernos?- sugirió.

-Este lugar esta muy lejos,Tony- protestó Steve.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de verse con este constantemente, no podia perder cuatro días en la ida y a la vuelta.

-Ya. Ya sé que esta casa está muy lejos. Yo hablaba de vernos en otra que tengo un poco más cerca. En Virginia.

-¿Cuántas casas tienes?-le pregunté este.

Conocía a Tony desde hacia varios años ya y, aun así este parecía seguir rodeado de secretos, aunque fuera en cosas tan nimias como saber cuantas casas tenía.

-Bueno...tuve una temporada caprichosa, así que no sabría decirte con seguridad.¿Cinco o seis? No sabría decir.

-Y, teniendo una casa en Virginia, ¿por qué nos has hecho venir hasta aquí?

-Pues, si te digo la verdad, es que acabo de recordarla. Ya te he dicho que tuve una época caprichosa. No puedo recordar todo lo que compro cuando se me cruzan los cables.

-Pobre Pepper. Tendrías a esta de un lado para otro- comentó Steve, sintiendo verdadera lastima por la pobre mujer que Tony habia tenido para arriba y para abajo sin parar.

-¿Por qué me tienes que sacar a Pepper ahora?-preguntó Stark, haciendo un ligero puchero.

-¿Por qué ha formado parte de tu vida?

-Pero no creo que sea un momento propicio. ¿Y si te hablo ahora de la tía Peggy?- le dijo este, en su idea de venganza, aun manteniendo a Steve abrazado contra él.

-¿La tía Peggy?- repitió Steve, creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

-Si, exacto. La tía Peggy, una de las pocas mujeres que podían aguantar a mi padre durante tantos años y que también me hablaba de ti. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y siempre fue amable conmigo. Incluso jugué de pequeño con sus hijos.

-Tú ganas-le indicó el capi.-No hablemos de las mujeres de nuestras vidas mientras estemos juntos.

-Así me gusta- murmuró Tony, inclinándose hacia Steve con una sonrisa en los labios, besándole brevemente.

Brevemente porque el capi le colocó las manos en los hombros y lo apartó un poco, liberándose de su abrazo. Si hubiera sido por Stark, la cocina era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para dar rienda suelta a su amor.

-Tenemos que volver- le recordó este.-Son unas buenas horas de vuelta.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- comentó Tony, apoyado en el fregador mientras la buena vista que le dejaba el capi de espaldas solo en ropa interior lo despistaba brevemente.-Pero es tan duro despedirse de eso-comentó, con la vista en su trasero.

Steve se giró hacia él y cuando vió donde le estaba mirando, no supo si reírse o golpearlo de nuevo.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos- comentó, dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Y, a regañadientes, Tony se comportó como un niño obediente y fue tras él sin volver a protestar.

…...

La despedida en la puerta de la casa fue una de las cosas más duras por las que había pasado Tony. Y, en cuestión de momentos duros, él iba bastante bien servido en la vida.

Ver a Steve alejarse, sin saber bien cuando volverían a encontrarse ni en qué circunstancias hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, pero, aun así, contempló desde su coche como Steve se dirigía a uno bastante más discreto de lo que habia creído, con la cabeza gacha para evitar que le reconocieran.

Como si aquel cuerpazo que poseía fuera algo fácilmente olvidable. Cualquiera que hubiera visto las noticias sobre los Vengadores, podría reconocer al Capitán América en cualquier parte, aunque solo fuera viéndolo de espaldas, vestido con ropas de calle.

Cuando vió que este se montaba el coche y arrancaba, supo que seria inútil seguir con aquello, así que, aunque sintiera que su corazón se hacia un poco más pequeño, condujo, alejándose de allí.

…...

El camino de vuelta le permitió a Steve pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que sabían no era ni medianamente suficiente.

Sabían que el atacante principal de Tony era Ezekiel Stane y que este, de algún modo, habia conseguido modificarse a sí mismo y a un grupo de chicas de la calle, a las cuales también habia puesto en contra de Stark. Conocían vagamente los poderes que algunas de ellas poseían, pero no sabían donde se estaban ocultando ni cuando pensaban volver a actuar ni como, lo que solo les obligaba a mantenerse en una alerta constante para evitar más desgracias de las necesarias.

Soltó un suspiro de rabia mientras apretaba más fuerte el volante, haciéndole sentir que, incluso conociendo la identidad de los atacantes, no tenían nada con lo que trabajar. A pesar de que Clint y Tony estaban en ello, apenas sabían algo más que sus nombres.

Estar así, sin saber que hacer, le ponía intranquilo. Era un hombre de acción, de pelear contra el enemigo cara a cara. Esperar para ver donde golpearía a continuación no era algo que le gustara y le parecía de cobardes.

Tony habia tenido razón cuando había dicho en la rueda de prensa que no tenían que darle más publicidad de la que ya tenia. A pesar de que Ezekiel afirmaba de que quería acabar con Tony, no solo buscaba eso, si no que quería que el mundo entero lo viera, que se viera a través de las pantallas de todo el mundo como él habia desbancado a la tecnología Stark. Era un actor que buscaba público, como habia hecho Loki en su tiempo.

Pero,a diferencia del dios, que había comprobado como las cosas se le iban de las manos con la presencia de los chitauri, este parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y como manejar las piezas con las que contaba, haciendo que el capi se sintiera igualmente frustrado.

Dudaba que Tony volviera a hacer más declaraciones televisivas y, si llegaba a hacerlas, se aseguraría de que no hubiera inocentes cerca.

Pero, ¿estaría realmente seguro en el complejo? La seguridad del lugar era excelente. Pero tambien lo habia sido en la Torre Stark y esta ya habia sido atacada varias veces.

La intranquilidad se aferró a su pecho y la calma que había tenido cuando había estado junto a Tony en la casa de este se disipó, haciéndole que la sensación de temor se incrementara aún más, solo pidiendo en silencio que realmente no le pasara nada más a Tony antes de que consiguieran averiguar donde se habían metido Ezekiel y esas chicas.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **Bueno...después de esta calma con la que hemos vivido entre Tony y Steve, hay que volver a la dura realidad. Y la realidad que he creado es que Tony tiene un problema gordo con Ezekiel y las Dalias Negras y hay que volver con el tema. Tendré que hacer más encuentros, más problemas, que otros Vengadores tengan problemas y, seguramente, tendré que hasta sacar a Pantera Negra.**

 **Si os digo la verdad, ni siquiera sé como voy a terminar esta historia, a parte del hecho de que sé que tengo que hacer que Tony y Steve estén juntos y que Wanda y Visión también. A parte de esos dos puntos, ahora mismo no sé nada más. Mi mente está completamente en blanco y solo escribo por mera inercia, dejando que mi mente le diga a mis manos lo que tienen que poner mientras yo solo veo la hoja llenarse con palabras.**

 **De verdad os agradezco el apoyo que me estáis dando. Creo que, cuando estaba haciendo este capitulo, acababa de subir el 7 y ya tengo como unos 40 reviews, 26 favoritos y 22 seguidores de la historia. Madre mía. Si eso no anima a alguien a seguir escribiendo sin parar, no sé como se puede animar alguien. De verdad que todas habéis sido un gran apoyo, incluso aunque haya gente que no tenga cuenta y no pueda contestarle personalmente a lo que me decís. Muchísimas gracias a todas.**

 **Y, después de este momento de agradecimientos y dudas, me despido de todo el mundo hasta el siguiente capitulo, que estoy viendo la serie de Agente Carter y me está encantando. No pensaba que me fuera a gustar tanto, pero sale Howard Stark y Jarvis, a los cuales adoro. Y Daniel Solsua...uffff...¿qué decir de Solsua? Que quiero a uno como él en mi vida. ¡Universo, escuchame y mandámelo! ¡He sido buena!**

 **Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. No os daré la tabarra ahora y mejor hablamos después. ^^**

 **CAPITULO**

… **...**

La vuelta a casa de Tony fue tranquila. O, al menos, todo lo tranquila que podía tener alguien que era mundialmente conocido y tenía un enemigo malvado que quería destruirlo acechando entre las sombras.

En cada semáforo que se encontró de camino a casa, si alguien se fijaba en su coche, algo que nadie podría evitar, acababa fijándose en él sin poder evitarlo y más de un conductor se había bajado de su propio coche para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto, algo que Tony estaba encantado de hacer, ya que siempre le habia gustado compartirse con el mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al complejo, se encontró a Rhodey hablando por teléfono, creyendo oír su nombre en la conversación.

-No. No creo que tarde mucho más en volver-comentaba este cuando Tony fue a colocarse a su lado, con la pregunta pintada en su cara.

Rhodey lo miró y pareció sonreír brevemente.

-En realidad, acaba de llegar, así que le puedes echar la bronca tú misma-le dijo el coronel.

Y este le tendió el teléfono, que él solo se quedó mirando.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Tony, sin hacer intención de coger este, hablando flojito para que la persona del teléfono no pudiera escucharlo.

-Es Pepper y, si fuera tú, yo se lo cogía.

A regañadientes, Tony apretó la mandíbula y tomó el teléfono, sabiendo la buena bronca que le iba a caer. Su ex secretaria era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que tenían semejante privilegio. No todos podían decir que reñían al gran Tony Stark como si fuera un niño de cinco años y que se fueran de rositas.

-¡Pepper, cuanto tiempo!- exclamó este nada más coger el teléfono.-No había esperado tener noticias tuyas tan pronto.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- le preguntó ella directamente, ignorando las palabras de Tony.-¿Después del ataque que sufriste, solo se te ocurre volver a salir en televisión para volver a ser atacado?

-Bueno...el plan original era que apareciera Ezekiel, pero sí- comentó Tony, rascándose la barbilla, sabiendo que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de aquella.

-¡Estás demente!¡Totalmente loco!- exclamó esta.-¡Tienes un montón de responsabilidades y solo se te ocurre poner tu cuello en peligro, sin recordar la gente que depende de ti!¡Pensaba que habías madurado ya, Tony!

-Madurar es de frutas, Pepper.

Pero, por supuesto, a esta no le hizo la menor gracia su comentario.

-Estuviste a punto de morir ¿Acaso se te había olvidado ese detalle cuando hiciste la rueda de prensa?

-Bueno...siempre puede haber algo que se me escape- comentó este, viendo como Visión le hacia un gesto, entrando en el cuarto, para llamar su atención.

-De verdad que eres imposible- comentó Pepper, sonando cansada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de molestia.-Pensaba que, en mi ausencia, te ibas a poner las pilas, ibas a hablar con Steve y ser el hombre de provecho que sé que puedes ser. Pero, en lugar de eso, me encuentro que os habéis peleado entre vosotros y que están intentando matarte.

-Pepper, siempre es un placer hablar contigo, pero ahora mismo hay algo que reclama mi atención- le dijo este, viendo como Visión le señalaba algo fuera.

Oyó como esta soltaba un suspiro al otro lado de la linea.

-Muy bien,Tony. Te vas a librar por esta vez. Pero solo por esta vez. Pásame con Rhodey.

-Espero que te vaya todo bien, Pepper- le dijo este, antes de hacer la intención de devolverle el teléfono a este, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación al lado de él con una sonrisilla en los labios, sabiendo que Pepper podía ser implacable cuando quería y que eso hacía que Tony se sintiera incomodo.

-Procura que no te maten, Tony- fue lo último que ella le dijo antes de que le tendiera el teléfono a Rhodes y se dirigiera hacia Visión.

El androide habia acabado por permanecer quieto donde estaba, esperando a que Tony terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y esperó hasta que Stark estuvo frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó el multimillonario a este cuando se colocó ante él.

-El joven Parker se encuentra de nuevo aquí para saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Pensé que le gustaría informarle personalmente de las Dalias. Y ha recibido unas llamadas.

-Sí. Ya lo he visto. Pepper quería echarme la bronca.

-No tienen nada que ver con las llamadas de la señorita Potts. Son llamadas desde Wakanda.

Tony frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que podía querer T'challa para tomarse la molestia de llamarlo? El motivo por el que habia peleado por su bando había sido porque pensaba que Bucky había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su padre y, después de poco tiempo, Tony había podido darse cuenta que tenía poco en común con el rey excepto que los dos eran ricos y estaban interesados en las tecnologías.

-¿Dijo para qué quería hablar conmigo?- le preguntó este mientras se dirigía a la entrada del complejo.

Apenas habia llegado y ya tenia un montón de frentes abiertos. ¿Acaso habían esperado a que tuviera un pie fuera de casa para asaltarlo con todo a la vez a su vuelta?

-No. Solo preguntó por su salud y que deseaba hablar con usted. No especifico nada más.

-¿Cuando llamó?

-Poco después de que usted saliera en su coche.

Eso significaba que este esperaba recibir su llamada desde hacia cuatro días. Estaba claro. La gente esperaba que tuviera algo importante que hacer para molestarle a la vuelta. No había otra explicación.

-Haremos las cosas poco a poco- murmuró Tony, llegando hasta la puerta del complejo.

El joven Parker estaba allí, agitando la mano cuando vio aparecer a Tony, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ha estado ocupado, ¿verdad, señor Stark?

-Si has venido a reírte, mejor vuelve por donde has venido. Y no te dejare entrar en el complejo hasta que no vea que tienes las manos quietecitas.

-Wanda y Visión arreglaron la armadura- comentó este, agachando un poco la cabeza al recordar el desastre que habia formado en el taller.

Tony observó al androide, que estaba de pie tras él, como si se hubiera autonombrado su guardaespaldas personal, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que Peter habia destrozado algo, pero no había podido saber hasta la fecha lo que había sido.

Así que su armadura en prototipo había sido la que había acabado por los suelos...Pues la había encontrado en perfectas condiciones. Si necesitaba ayudantes alguna vez, ya sabia a quién llamar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Tony, haciéndole un gesto a este para que pudiera acercarse.

Lo había estado mirando con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran aun más grandes y le estaba recordando a un cachorro. No es que le gustaran especialmente los cachorros, pero era incomodo sentir esa mirada lastimera sobre uno.

-Hable con Visión por teléfono cuando se produjo el segundo ataque, pero él solo me dijo que había sido una persona diferente a ese tal Stane que le atacó antes y que tenía que hablar con usted para que me diera la información que creyera necesaria. Ya sabe. Ahora que yo también soy un Vengador- comentó Parker, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Tony se volvió hacia su amigo rojo, pensando si de verdad había sido necesario hacer eso. Visión tenía la misma información que él y, si el chico estaba en el equipo, era justo que supiera lo mismo que los demás, que se encontrara igualmente preparado, por lo que pudiera pasar.

A regañadientes, Stark le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera al interior del complejo y este lo hizo obedientemente.

-¿Y cómo has sabido que volvía hoy?- le preguntó Tony.

-No lo sabía- le respondió Peter.-He estado viniendo todos los días. He venido en autobús. ¿Sabe que hay una ruta turística de los superhéroes? Dentro de poco, incluirán los lugares donde ha actuado Spiderman- comentó, con cierto orgullo.

Tony miró a Visión y vio como este asentía.

Le dieron ganas de soltar un suspiro, pero solo puso los ojos en blanco. Si el chico no quería que nadie supiera que era Spiderman, estar rondando todos los días por el complejo de los Vengadores era una mala forma de disimularlo.

Tony lo llevó hasta el salón y le pidió a Friday que le diera la misma información que ya habían escuchado y que le había dicho a Steve.

Peter escuchó con atención y afirmó haber oído hablar sobre ese grupo de mujeres.

Después de todo, que un grupo que andaban en la calle y que se dedicaban a pegar palizas a hombres que se portaran mal con mujeres era algo de lo que todos los hombres tenían que llevar cuidado y estar informados, por muy buenos que fueran.

-Pero...¿solo van a por usted porque Stane les ha dado poderes? Considerando lo que hacían antes, cuesta creer que se hayan vendido tan fácilmente-comentó el chico.

-No sabemos exactamente lo que Ezekiel Stane les habrá hecho o lo que les haya contado-le dijo Visión.

El joven asintió, pero seguía sin parecer muy convencido.

-Lo importante de esto es que están ahí y buscan sangre- le dijo Tony, recalcando lo que él creía importante.-Por ahora, parecen haberse tranquilizado, pero también podría deberse a que yo desaparecí y no sabían donde encontrarme. Zeke puede ser impredecible y parece lo bastante cabreado conmigo para que no le importe a quién se lleve por delante con tal de destruirme.

-Desde luego, no parece que pueda ir a tomar un café con él- comentó Peter.

-¿Otra vez el joven de tu beca?- preguntó Rhodes de pronto, irrumpiendo en el salón y haciendo que todos los ojos se dirigieran hacia él.-Pues sí que te tiene aprecio. No te dejes engañar- le dijo a Peter.-Solo parece simpático cuando intenta ganarse a alguien.

Peter y Tony compartieron una mirada, ya que ambos sabían que Rhodes no tenía ni idea de quién era el joven en realidad.

Tony había tratado de ocultarlo porque mientras menos gente lo supiera, menos posibilidades de que se supiera su verdadera identidad de cara a los medios, pero, llegados a aquel punto, era inútil seguir con aquello.

-Es el niño araña- le dijo Stark a su amigo.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Rhodes, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

-Que es la joven araña que nos ayudo en el aeropuerto.

-Mi nombre es Spiderman- recalcó Peter, tratando de sacar algo de pecho, mostrándose orgulloso de su identidad secreta.

-¿Estáis de broma?- siguió preguntando Rhodes.-Pero...si solo es un crío.

-Un crío que detiene ladrones y para accidentes de trafico- recalcó Tony.

-En realidad, es más fácil de lo que parece- comentó Peter.-Desde que me picó la araña, parece que tengo más fuerza que antes. No es que me suponga tanto esfuerzo como parece en los videos que hay en youtube.

-¿No estáis de broma?- siguió preguntándoles Rhodes.-¿Es ese tipo encapuchado del que se ha estado hablando?- comentó, sentándose en uno de los lugares libres del salón, como si no pudiera seguir en pie tras la noticia.

-Oíd. ¿Por qué no dejo que habléis entre vosotros de este maravilloso descubrimiento que habéis hecho mientras yo hago una llamada?- sugirió Tony.-No creo que pueda ser algo bueno hacer esperar a un rey.

Peter asintió, indicándole que él no tenia ningún tipo de inconveniente, pero Rhodes solo observaba con atención al chico, sin salir de su asombro.

Asintiendo, Tony se puso en pie y los dejó allí mientras él se dirigía a su despacho, acompañado de Visión.

-No hace falta que me acompañes a todos lados- le indicó este.

-Teniendo en cuenta que sufrió un ataque en el perímetro del complejo, toda seguridad parece poca, señor Stark.

Tony pensó en debatirlo con él, pero sintió que seria tiempo perdido, así que solo dejó que este le acompañara.

Total. Este nunca hacia el menor ruido y dudaba que interrumpiera de algún modo su conversación con T'challa.

Tony se sentó en su mesa mientras Visión lo hacia cerca de la puerta en una silla que estaba libre, como si quisiera interrumpir lo menos posible, cosa que este agradeció. Tener a alguien pendiente de su conversación, mirándolo fijamente no era que le hiciera sentirse muy cómodo.

Sin embargo, instantes antes de que él llamara a T'challa, el móvil de Steve empezó a sonar sobre la mesa y, echándole un vistazo a Visión, que no parecía haberse movido un milímetro, tomó el móvil sintiendo como el pulso se le había acelerado solo al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de este.

-¿Señor Stark?- oyó la voz de Wanda antes de que este pudiera preguntar qué era lo que ocurría.

-Sí.¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podría dejarme hablar con Visión? Hay algo de lo que necesitaba hablarle.

-Sí, claro- comentó este, haciéndole un gesto al colorado para que se pusiera en pie y se acercara a él.-Está aquí mismo. Conmigo.

-Si me hiciera ese favor...-comentó ella a su vez.

Visión se mostró extrañado, no sabía con quién estaba hablando, pero su expresión mejoró cuando Tony se lo dijo.

-Es Wanda.

En el acto, este tomó el teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó nada más tomar el aparato.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro- convino, mirando a Tony, el cual le indicó que podía salir del cuarto sin problemas. Procuraría que no le mataran mientras estaba fuera.

Después de todo, cuando sonaba aquel teléfono, su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora. Había sido una pequeña decepción escuchar la voz de Wanda cuando habia esperado hablar con Steve de nuevo.

Aunque se alegra de que la joven estuviera bien y que quisiera solucionar lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre Visión y ella, podría haber llamado al teléfono del complejo. Lo único que habría ocurrido era que Rhodes hubiera tomado la llamada y hubiera tenido que colgar y llamar más tarde.

Viendo como este salia del cuarto, trató de tranquilizar la emoción que se habia despertado en él, algo que parecía ya automático cada vez que sonaba ese teléfono, y, tras asegurarse de que su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal, o todo lo normal que podia latir un corazón que habia tenido metralla y un minireactor en el pecho, se dijo que Steve tampoco lo llamaría tan pronto, cuando apenas acababan de verse, y se dispuso a llamar al rey de Wakanda, ya que tenía el número de este en su listín telefónico, preguntándose que estaría pasando por el país africano para que este quisiera llamarlo.

-Despacho de T'challa- comentó una voz al otro lado de la línea cuando le cogieron el teléfono.

¿En serio? ¿No le había dado un número de línea directa con él? ¿Quería que pasara por aquella clase de formalidades? Bueno...podía ser justo si se miraba desde el punto de que habían pasado cuatro días desde que este le había llamado y se había dignado a contestar ahora.

-Soy Tony Stark. Dígale a su jefe que le estoy devolviendo la llamada.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, como si la mujer hubiera ido personalmente a decirle aquello a T'challa o como si ni siquiera se hubiera molestado ponerle un tono de espera, solo escuchando silencio, tamborileando los dedos encima de la mesa para entretenerse con algo.

-¿Te has dignado a contestar, Stark?- le contestó este al cabo de unos minutos.

-Lo mismo podría decirte. Me has tenido aquí esperando, sin un triste hilo musical.

-No lo uso. Me pone de los nervios.

-Bueno...siempre es un placer hablar de los gustos musicales que tenemos, pero me gustaría saber para que me habías llamado- le comentó Tony, recostándose sobre su silla y pasándose una mano por la frente.

-La noticia de los dos ataques que has tenido a llegado a todas partes, Stark- comentó este.-Y, sabiendo quien ha sido tu atacante, pensé que te interesaría saber lo que sabemos de él aquí.

-¿Sabes algo de Ezekiel Stane?- preguntó Tony, sintiendo como un inicio de dolor de cabeza empezaba a crecer.

-Algo así. Estuvo aquí, estudiando los avances tecnológicos. Se le permitió entrar con un visado de estudiante. Sus notas eran inmejorables y sus estudios bastante interesantes. Sin embargo, descubrimos que había mentido en parte de la información que nos habia hecho llegar, así que fue expulsado del país.

-Así que tuvo acceso a la mayor fuente tecnológica más avanzada del mundo- comentó Stark, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Sí. Sus ideas sobre el cuerpo humano y sobre como podia modificarse para mejorarlo eran bastante prometedoras. Pero, mientras estuvo aquí, mostró un interés sobre tí y tus armaduras.

-Le quito el sueño por las noches. Soy su fantasía húmeda- comentó Tony, tratando de restar seriedad a lo que estaba escuchando.

No solo era que Ezekiel hubiera sido un tipo muy listo, si no que había podido tener acceso a los lugares más avanzados del mundo. Desde luego era un enemigo a tener en cuenta y aún ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraba su escondite ni parecían cerca de encontrarlo.

-Solo llamaba para informarte de ello- le dijo T´challa.-Y para decirte que tengas muchísimo cuidado. Ya ha sido descuidado una vez. No creo que vuelva a repetirse. Está obsesionado contigo de alguna enferma manera y no cejará en su empeño. Stark...no sé rendirá sin luchar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Y ambos colgaron el teléfono, dando por concluida la conversación.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

 **La verdad. Ahora mismo no sé bien qué decir. Mis padres han estado discutiendo (para variar) y he tenido que parar yo la discusión, así que mi mente está ahora mismo en modo off y si tenía intención de comentaros algo especialmente, se me ha ido de la cabeza por completo.**

 **Supongo que debía de ser algo de Pantera Negra, que es al que he metido de nuevas en este capitulo, pero, a parte de decir que el actor me parece que hace un papel excepcional en Civil War, no sé que más debería decir.**

 **Realmente me veía a Spiderman llendo todos los días al complejo en autobús. Sabiendo que el lugar de reunión de los Vengadores está a las afueras de Nueva York, estoy convencida de que hay hasta autobuses de esos turísticos para ver el perímetro desde fuera, como hacen con los lugares de interés histórico y esas cosas.**

 **Y...bueno... no sé. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Ya vamos por el capitulo 19 y mi mente sigue sin darme pistas sobre cuantos capítulos vendrán aún o no. Pero espero que, durante el tiempo que dure, vosotros estéis ahí, acompañándome y dándome consejos. Intento valorar vuestras opiniones y gustos para dar forma a la historia en la medida de lo posible, pero gracias por estar ahí incluso aunque no lo consiga siempre.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 19**

…...

Al salir del despacho del señor Stark, Visión se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie rondando por los pasillos y se llevó el auricular al oído, contento de poder hablar con Wanda, aunque solo fuera de ese modo.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme?- le preguntó.

-¿Estás solo?- preguntó ella a su vez, aún algo nerviosa.

-Sí. No hay nadie en los pasillos que pueda oírnos.

-Bien. Lo primero que quería decirte es que te pido perdón por el modo en el que te traté cuando nos encontramos en aquella cafetería y que quería decirte que he reflexionado sobre ello y...

-Te amo, Wanda- le soltó Visión, haciendo que esta se silenciara en el acto.-Y, si lo que quieres es decirme que tú tienes sentimientos similares, me alegraría de ello.

Wanda permaneció en silencio unos instantes más, como si la vergüenza le impidiera hablar.

-No- dijo esta al final.-No quería que esto fuera así. No está bien resolver esto de este modo- comentó ella, más como si hablara con ella misma que con Visión.-Tenemos que vernos. En persona. Estas cosas hay que hablarlas cara a cara. No por teléfono.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?- preguntó este.

-Bueno...dejame pensar. La verdad es que es bastante difícil que tú pases desapercibido entre la gente.

Desde luego, no era algo muy normal encontrarse con alguien que era rojo y dorado y que solía vestir de verde y usar capa.

-Un lugar sin gente sería lo más recomendable- sugirió Visión.

-¿Y sabes de algún lugar donde no vaya nadie?

-El piso del señor Stark en la Torre Stark está actualmente vacío. Nadie nos molestará allí, no nos verán entrar y sé las claves para poder acceder.

-Si alguien nos viera allí...-comentó Wanda, sabiendo por donde iban las cosas.

Por mucho que se echaran de menos, por mucho que pareciera que el equipo quisiera volver a unirse, el gobierno siempre estaba ahí, marcando la distancia, recordándoles que, si se dejaban ver en algún momento, volverían al agujero donde les habían metido anteriormente.

-Nadie te verá- le aseguró Visión.-No dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo al otro lado de la linea y Visión estuvo completamente seguro de que Wanda se había avergonzado de nuevo, buscando un modo de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué día podemos vernos allí?- le preguntó esta al final.

-¿Mañana?- sugirió él.-Me aseguraré de que nadie me necesite aquí ahora que el señor Stark a vuelto al complejo y saldré hacía la Torre mañana temprano.

-De acuerdo. Allí nos veremos.

Y, antes de que Visión pudiera dirigirle unas palabras de despedida, Wanda ya había colgado, seguramente devolviendole el teléfono al señor Rogers.

Echando un vistazo a la pantalla en blanco del aparato, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro ante la idea de que volvieran a encontrarse y que, en esta ocasión, dejarían claro lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Se encaminó al despacho del señor Stark y, recordando las veces que tanto Wanda como este se había quejado de que aparecía en los cuartos sin llamar, esperó a que este terminara su conversación, que aún estaba manteniendo, y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- le dijo Tony.

Pero, cuando entró, se percató que, a pesar de su tono indiferente, su aspecto era el de alguien que había envejecido unos cuantos años de golpe. Estaba recostado sobre el asiento y estaba manteniendo pellizcado el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Stark?- le preguntó, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo más que Ezekiel y sus Dalias Negras?- preguntó este a su vez, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo.-No. A parte de eso, todo va estupendamente.

Visión lo contempló con atención, pero, en realidad, notando el sarcasmo del señor Stark, no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

Pero Tony le hizo un gesto con la mano para aparcar ese tema al ver su silencio.

-¿Qué era lo que quería la joven Maximoff?

-Quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el restaurante- le contó. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta que el señor Stark era el que le había hecho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no tenía motivo alguno para no hablar con él sobre la charla que había mantenido con Wanda.

-¿Y habéis solucionado algo?

-Ella quería que nos viéramos en persona.

-¿Y tú has aceptado eso?- le preguntó este, arqueando una ceja.

Estaba escrito en su semblante que era bastante complicado que ambos se reunieran pasando desapercibidos.

-Bueno...sugerí reunirnos en la Torre Stark, si a usted no le importar- le pidió.

-Mientras no destrocéis nada...- comentó Tony, pareciendo un poco más él mismo.-Pero recuerda desactivar las cámaras de seguridad cuando llegues. Lo que menos nos conviene es que haya una grabación de Wanda en mi edificio cuando nos encontramos en una situación como en la que estamos. Ross se lanzaría sobre mi culo com un tiburón hacía la carnada fresca.

A Visión le costó pillar la referencia, ya que sus conocimientos sobre la pesca eran bastante limitados, pero, de todas formas, asintió, dándole la razón.

-Muchas gracias, señor Stark.

-No hay de qué- comentó este, restando importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.- Pero, recuerda: Cambiad las sabanas después, si hacéis algo. Y hay protección en las mesillas de todas las habitaciones.

Visión se mostró confuso ante eso.

-¿Protección contra qué? ¿Por si alguien vuelve a atacar el edificio?

Tony estuvo tentado de explicarle como se hacían los bebés y algunas cosas más, pero, luego recordó que los dos eran como bebés en ese sentido y se mantuvo en silencio. Ya había visto como había reaccionado Wanda ante un beso. No quería imaginar como reaccionaria esta ante algo más que un beso.

-Que tengas un buen viaje para cuando vayas a la Torre- le deseó Tony, con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Visión contestó con otra.

-Gracias.

…...

Para cuando llegó a la Torre Stark, aún quedaba media hora para la hora ( **Válgame la redundancia** ) que Wanda y él habían fijado, pero, como el señor Stark le había indicado, apagó las cámaras de seguridad de la planta y se aseguró de que no había nadie en el apartamento, ya fueran trabajadores que estuvieran arreglando los destrozos que Ezekiel había ocasionado o limpiadores que se encargaran del lugar aunque este se encontrara vacío.

Recordó que Stark también le había dicho que cambiara las sabanas si hacían algo, pero Visión dudó que fueran a sentarse en una de las camas para hablar o estropear las sabanas de alguna manera, no entendiendo a qué había venido el comentario de este.

Así fue como lo encontró Wanda, pensando qué había querido decir el señor Stark al decir aquello.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó esta cuando consiguió acceder al piso.

Si alguien había elevado la vista al cielo para poder ver qué era aquello rojo que había brillado sobre el fondo azul, todos creerían que se habría tratado de Ironman. O eso era lo que había procurado con sus poderes, llegando hasta la terraza de la Torre antes de entrar caminando hacía el interior.

Visión se volvió en el acto hacía ella y, en unas rápidas zancadas, se colocó frente a esta.

-Te he echado de menos- le aseguró él, tomando una de las manos de esta entre las suyas.

Desde el restaurante, no habían vuelto a encontrarse a solas y, sabiendo con la facilidad con la que se avergonzaba Wanda, había procurado no sacar el tema delante de otros.

-Yo también- admitió esta, dándole un ligero apretón a aquella mano que había aferrado a la suya.-Te ví por televisión las dos veces que atacaron al señor Stark y me preocupaste.

-No tienes que temer por mí. Mientras pueda controlar mi densidad, no podrán hacerme daño- la tranquilizó este.

-¿Y si hay alguien que pueda controlar eso?

-¿A parte de tí?- preguntó Visión, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

No guardaba ningún rencor a Wanda por las formas en las que había utilizado sus poderes para retenerle o apartarlo, ya que entendía en ambos casos el porqué lo había hecho.

-Sí. No sabemos lo que esas Dalias Negras son capaces de hacer. A Sam le dieron una buena paliza y a Stark estuvieron a punto de matarlo desde el otro lado del complejo. No sabemos cuantas son o qué poderes tienen. Podrían ser todo un ejercito y, si alguna tiene un poder parecido al mío, podría...

Visión colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de Wanda, haciendo que esta se silenciara de golpe y alzara el rostro hacía él, notando un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo ante el contacto inesperado.

-No me va a ocurrir nada y procuraré que al señor Stark y a los demás tampoco les ocurra nada, así que no tienes de lo que preocuparte- le aseguró, manteniendo la mano bajo su barbilla solo por el mero placer de tocarla.

Esta lo observó con atención, sabiendo que él confiaba plenamente en lo que estaba diciendo. Realmente, Visión creía que era imposible que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Pero aquel no era el tema que les había llevado hasta allí.

-Quería acabar con la conversación que estábamos manteniendo por teléfono- le recordó esta, tomando la mano que tenía en la barbilla y colocandola junto a la otra, que aún tenían entrelazadas.

No podía hablar con comodidad si lo estaba sintiendo así.

-¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar?- le preguntó este.-Ya te dije que te daría todo el tiempo del mundo si lo necesitabas. No quería presionarte de ningún modo.

-No me has presionado- le aseguró Wanda, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.-Y, con todo esto de tener que permanecer ocultos, he tenido bastante tiempo para poder pensar.

Alzó los ojos hacía Visión para poder ver su expresión, viendo como este permanecía expectante, y sintió de nuevo los nervios correr por ella, los mismos nervios que le habían impedido contestar a este por teléfono.

Había pensando que, encontrándose a solas, sabiendo lo que este sentía, ya que no dejaba de afirmarlo, no le costaría tanto decirlo, que finalmente se lanzaría y podría sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero, en cierto modo, la vergüenza le hacía difícil hablar, tenía su corazón en la garganta y notaba el rostro a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

Nadie que se encontrara en su situación se esperaría que alguien se le confesara. O, al menos, no del modo franco y directo de Visión, que había dejado caer sus palabras como si fueran verdades universales. La luna cumplía su ciclo cada mes, el cielo era azul, los pájaros volaban y Visión amaba a Wanda.

Había tomado el móvil del capi mientras este se encontraba en la ducha, haciendo la llamada a Tony sin que nadie lo supiera. Y había salido del piso asegurándoles a todos que no iba a correr ningún riesgo de que alguien la reconociera.

Vio como Visión se mantenía en silencio, mirándola, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar.

Era como si pudiera estar así, esperando toda la eternidad, si Wanda así lo quería, lo que solo le hacía ver la nobleza que caracterizaba a este, haciéndola carraspear para poder hablar.

-Yo...al principio pensaba que no era posible que lo que me habías dicho fuera cierto- le contó, dejando salir todo lo que había pensado desde entonces hasta ahora.-Me costaba creer que realmente pudieras haberte enamorado, como decías, de mí porque...

-Porque soy una creación- terminó Visión por ella.

Wanda lo miró a los ojos, viendo como este no se había ofendido porque pensara eso.

-Sí y no. Es cierto que fuiste...fabricado, pero pensabas por ti mismo. Sabias diferenciar el bien del mal. No era eso lo que me hacía dudar. Lo que me costaba creer que fuera cierto lo que me habías dicho era que apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. No conocías mi vida y...

-Claro que conozco tu vida- afirmó Visión.-Sé que vuestros padres murieron por culpa de armas Stark robadas y que tanto tú como tu hermano os ofrecisteis voluntarios para los experimentos de Strucker cuando os ofreció el poder de salvar a vuestro país. Creíais que los Vengadores eran los malos, pero, con Ultron, visteis la realidad y te uniste al grupo para ayudar a la gente. Eres buena, Wanda Maximoff. Aunque tú misma no lo veas.

Esta se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sin saber bien qué decir a eso. Era como si Visión pudiera ver a través de ella, viendo cosas que ni la propia Wanda era capaz de discernir.

Pero la había vuelto a interrumpir y no tenía ni idea de como retomar la conversación.

-Eres especialista en dejarme sin palabras- le recriminó, sintiendo como hacía un puchero casi sin querer.

-Pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Pero ahora no sé como continuar.

-Decías que no te conocía- le recordó este.

-Sí. Eso. Sabes mi vida, tienes los datos, pero no nos hemos relacionado tanto para que sepas como soy.

-No hace falta mantener una relación de años para saber como es alguien- afirmó este.

-Bueno...es posible que a tí no te haga falta, pero yo...

-¿Hay algo de mí que no te quede claro? ¿Hay algún aspecto de mi personalidad o con mi comportamiento que te creen dudas conmigo para estar haciéndote hacía atrás continuamente?

-No, no. Por supuesto que no. Ya has demostrado más de una vez que eres buena persona, que tienes buenas intenciones y que solo tratas de ayudar a la gente.

-Entonces...¿qué es lo que te hace tener dudas?

Wanda contempló las manos que Visión mantenía sujetas, viendo como este solo las acariciaba. No trataba de retenerla. Solo quería tocarla de algún modo.

-Yo- admitió.-Soy yo misma la que considero que no me merezco esto. No me merezco que alguien como tú se fije en mí de ese modo, que pueda tener tan buenos sentimientos hacía mí. Soy...un experimento, una niña que creyó en las palabras que alguien más le dijo, creyendo que ayudaba a su país y al mundo y que, en cambio, lo único que ha hecho es ayudar a destruirlo. Ayudé a Ultron y eso provocó el desastre de Sokovia. Y, en Lagos, por no controlar mis poderes como era debido...- comentó, sacándolo todo.

Hay estaba. Todo expuesto. No había querido admitirlo, no, al menos, en voz alta, pero no se consideraba digna de sentir algo tan bueno como el amor cuando había hecho tanto daño al mundo.

Visión la observó con atención, viendo como ella había agachado la mirada, dejando salir el dolor que había llevado dentro todo aquel tiempo.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo- le aseguró este.

-¿Qué no?- preguntó ella, alzando el rostro en el acto.-Ayudé a Ultron y no pude ver sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde porque estaba demasiado cegada. Me dejé engañar. Y, en Lagos, ni siquiera fui consciente de ese edificio. Estaba tan concentrada en salvar al Capitán, que no pude ver el peligro de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que hice explotar tres plantas.

-Estabas ayudando al señor Rogers porque él no fue consciente de la bomba. Eso no te hace mala persona. Al contrario. Solo demuestra tu humanidad. Todo el mundo comete errores. Algunos más grandes que otros, pero todo el mundo lo hace.

Esta dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lo miraba.

-¿Ves? Por eso no creo merecer esto. Eres demasiado bueno.

-Soy bueno contigo porque te lo mereces- le aseguró él a su vez.

Wanda volvió a mordisquearse el labio inferior, sintiendo esa sensación de ternura que Visión sabía despertar en ella, sintiendo como sus palabras ayudaban a reparar grietas que se habían ido formando en su interior, contemplando de nuevo las manos que este mantenía aferradas, acariciéndole la piel con los pulgares, enviándole una serie de cosquilleos brazo arriba, llegando hasta su pecho y haciéndola temblar débilmente.

Alzó los ojos hacía él, viendo aquella mirada comprensiva en sus ojos, con una mezcla de devoción con la siempre parecía haberla mirado.

No se lo merecía. No se merecía que este fuera tan bueno con ella. No se merecía que la mirara con aquellos ojos llenos de adoración, preguntándose como se vería a sí misma si pudiera verse a través de ellos y, en un arrebato, se liberó de las manos de Visión, se aferró a sus hombros, allí donde nacía la capa, le obligó a que se inclinara hacía ella y le besó.

Fue un beso más bien torpe. No era que ella tuviera mucha práctica en ello, pero, del mismo modo que Visión ya le había transmitido sus sentimientos anteriormente, esperaba ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Por un momento, Visión se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero, cuando notó como Wanda temblaba de la vergüenza, la rodeó con los brazos, disfrutando solo con ese mero contacto, y comenzó a acaricias sus labios con los suyos, unas pasadas ligeras y suaves que sirvieron para que ella se relajara contra él y rodeara su cuello con los brazos, entregándose a la sensación de calidez, de sentirse amada como este le hacía sentirse.

Wanda trató de contestar del mismo modo a aquellas caricias suaves, aquellas pasadas que enviaban una ligera sensación electrizante por todo su cuerpo, como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se hubieran encendido a la vez y solo se separaron ante la falta de aire, permaneciendo mirándose el uno al otro con atención.

-Creo que me ha quedado clara tu respuesta- comentó Visión, sonriendo.

Y Wanda, sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies, solo fue capaz de asentir.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

 **¡Ainsssss! No me digáis que estos dos no son una verdadera monada. Son como ver a dos cachorros jugueteando o comerse un helado del sabor que te encanta. No sé si me sé entender. Incluso yo misma, que soy la que esta escribiendo la historia, se me pone cara de idiota cuando escribo de estos dos. ¡Son tan monos!**

 **Sé que hubo gente que no les hacía especialmente gracia Wanda,o, al menos, eso es lo que recuerdo. Pero, si os gusta Visión, os tiene que gustar ella al final sí o sí porque es que...son unos ositos de peluche. No sé si realmente me atreveré a que estos dos pasen más allá de los besos porque los veo demasiado inocentes. Y creo que un toque de inocencia ante lo apasionados que pueden ser Tony y Steve tampoco viene mal. Ya me diréis vosotras si debo arriesgarme a intentar hacer algo o no.**

 **En realidad, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera entiendo porque Wanda está del bando del capi. Va con la cara al descubierto, todo el mundo sabe quién es y quiere responsabilizarse de lo que ha hecho. Todo eso me indica que debería estar a favor del tratado. Pero supongo que poner a Wanda y a Visión del mismo lado haría que la balanza del TeamIronman fuera demasiado fuerte y decidieron repartir las fuerzas para que todo fuera más justo.**

 **Aunque tampoco consigo entender para qué volvió Clint de la jubilación solo para ponerse del bando del capitán, lo cual lo convertía en un fugitivo del gobierno en el acto. En serio, Clint, ¿para qué demonios fuiste? No hacías falta allí y has dejado tirados a tu mujer y a tus tres hijos, con la casa a medio reformar. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Natasha habría peleado contra otro de no estar tú. Contra Sam o contra el soldado de invierno. O contra Antman. Será que no había gente allí.**

 **Pero, en fin, no podíamos pedirle mucho más sentido cuando en los comic´s originales ocurría de un modo mucho más complicado y grave. Bastante bien les ha quedado esta adaptación en comparación con todo lo que ocurrió en los comic´s, en serio.**

 **Sin daros más la plasta, me despido de vosotros en este punto. Desearos que os sigáis manteniendo sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye. ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas a todoosssss de nuevo! Aquí estamos ya con 20 capítulos! Quien me lo hubiera dicho a mí cuando empecé a escribir este fic´s. Pero aquí seguimos todos. Tanto yo como vosotros, cosa que siempre os agradeceré de todo corazón.**

 **Sin daros más follón, os dejo con la historia ya. Os hablaré luego.^^**

 **CAPITULO 20**

… **...**

Mientras Wanda había pedido permiso a Steve para poder salir durante unas horas, asegurándoles de que no correría el menor riesgo, este había hablado con los muchachos sobre lo que sabía de las Dalias Negras y el hecho de que seguían sin saber donde se escondían estas y Ezekiel o qué era lo siguiente que planeaban hacer.

-Mis contactos me advirtieron que ese tal Stane era un tipo con el que se tenía que llevar cuidado- le indicó Clint al resto.-Al parecer, no solo ha fabricado armas para los terroristas, si no que a utilizados a estos para realizar ataques en todo el mundo.

-¿Y, aún sabiendo eso, Ezekiel Stane sigue en la calle?- le dijo Steve, sorprendido.

-Parece ser que ese tipo es una pieza de cuidado- comentó Sam.

-Sabe como ocultarse- afirmó Clint.-Lleva toda la vida haciéndolo. No será fácil localizarlo.

-Yo tengo una idea- comentó Scott, alzando una manita, haciendo que los hombres del salón volvieran los ojos hacía él.

Los demás habían permanecido de pie, en un circulo, mientras hablaban sobre el tema, pero Lang había permanecido sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión, así que los demás ni siquiera habían creído que hubiera estado escuchando su conversación.

-¿Y qué idea es esa, Scott?- le preguntó el capi, interesado.

Cualquier idea en aquellas circunstancias sería bien recibida.

-Es algo en lo que ni siquiera había caído antes, pero no os va a gustar del todo- comentó este, alzando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras observaba a los tres con atención.

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado, Tic Tac?- le preguntó Sam.

Había perdido una buena suma de dinero jugando con este a unas partidas de cartas, así que no estaba en aquellos momentos deseando darle precisamente abrazos.

-No había caído en ello antes, pero, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de ese tipo, Stane, es Stark, tendría que mandar a algunos de mis muchachos hasta este para que saltaran sobre Stane cuando apareciera.

-Y luego solo habría que rastrear el escondrijo de este donde tus hormigas nos conducirían- comentó Clint, pareciendo satisfecho con la idea.

-¿Dónde está el problema?- preguntó Sam.

-Que, para eso, tenemos que esperar a que Ezekiel o alguna de sus secuaces ataquen de nuevo a Tony- comentó Steve, notando como endurecía la expresión.

Los chicos lo observaron con atención, ya que habían notado el modo en el que lo había dicho. Sin embargo, aunque el plan no contentara del todo al capi, ¿qué más iban a poder hacer excepto eso?

Sabían que Stane atacaría a Tony en cualquier momento de nuevo, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar un evento que sabían que iba a ocurrir, quisieran ellos o no?

Steve se pasó una mano por la frente, tratando de calmarse, notando que sus nervios se convertían en un enjambre de abejas rabiosas cuando la mera idea de que Tony corriera peligro salía a colación. Pero, mirando a los muchachos, que lo miraban a su vez con atención, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción en él, a parte de perder los nervios, alzó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos, como bien haría de tratarse de cualquier otro tema que no estuviera relacionado con Tony.

-Está bien. Parece un buen plan. Scott, ¿cuantas de esas hormigas rastreadoras puedes mandar al complejo sin que sean detectadas?

-Todas las que queráis. Freí todo el sistema de tecnologías Pym con un ejercito de hormigas locas. Podría mandar todo un escuadrón con localizadores incorporados.

-Bien. Prepáralo lo antes posible y envialas al complejo. Quiero que se mantengan cerca de Tony todo el tiempo posible. Sufrirá un ataque en cualquier momento.

-O no él directamente- comentó Sam, señalando la televisión con la barbilla, haciendo que todos los presentes en el cuarto volvieran la cabeza hacia el aparato.

En aquellos momentos, se veía una de las instalaciones Stark ardiendo con fuerza, viendo como los trabajadores del lugar parecian haber salido a tiempo mientras solo podían contemplar como su lugar de trabajo ardía y el humo espeso oscurecía el cielo, haciendo parecer que se hubiera hecho de noche.

-No me jodas- murmuró Sam mientras leían los titulares que aparecían en la parte baja de la pantalla, hablando de como, a pesar de que la mayoría de los trabajadores habían conseguido escapar de las llamas, un grupo de cinco científicos, que se encontraban en una de las zonas más aisladas del edificio, no habían conseguido salir.

También vieron como una figura sobrevolaba el lugar y quedaba bastante claro que no se trataba de Tony.

Ezekiel parecía estar disfrutando con la visión de su desastre provocado y llevaba una mujer morena entre sus brazos. Seguramente una de aquellas mujeres a las que habia modificado y que le habría ayudado a provocar el incendio.

-Scott, quiero esas hormigas listas ya- le dijo el capi, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

No sabían si Ezekiel estaba esperando a que apareciera Tony ante aquel desastre o si solo estaba disfrutando de las vistas hasta que llegaran los equipos de emergencia. Lo que sí podían saber era que aquel no iba a ser el único ataque que iba a sufrir todo aquello que llevara el apellido Stark en su puerta.

Lang se puso en pie de un salto en el sofá y corrió en busca de un lugar donde reunir a sus compañeras mientras los demás solo parecian capaces de ver como llegaban los bomberos y la policía, los cuales trataron de abatir a Ezekiel y a su compañera a tiros.

Este no se molestó ni en responder a los disparos, algo que ellos agradecieron. Lo que menos necesitaban en aquellos momentos era que se formara una batalla campal donde la policía saldría perdiendo.

Echando un ultimo vistazo al edificio en llamas, Ezekiel optó por marcharse.

El público ya había visto que era él y lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de destruir a Stark, así que parecía haber cumplido su objetivo con aquel ataque; causar nuevamente pánico entre la gente, que temieran su imagen, que no lo tomaran como a un villano de segunda.

No mucho después de su marcha, llegó Tony, que, como ellos, parecía haberse enterado de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos. Llegó con la intención de enfrentarse a Ezekiel. O eso parecía mientras buscaba a este con la mirada cuando llegó al lugar. Pero, a parte de ayudar a los bomberos a apagar el incendio, este no pudo hacer nada más, teniendo en cuenta que Stane ya se había marchado.

Incluso a través de las cámaras de televisión, la frustración de Tony ante aquel ataque, donde personas inocentes habían acabado muriendo por su culpa, era más que patente, ya que la expresión de este dejaba ver toda la rabia que estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos, mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de aquel incendio.

Tenía a 5 familias a las que informar de una desgracia causada por su culpa, sabiendo que Ezekiel no iba a detenerse allí ni mucho menos. Estaba haciendo aquello para hacerle daño y no se iba a detener solo allí.

Steve apretó los puños con rabia, sintiendo la frustración de Tony incluso a través de las cámaras como si fuera la suya propia, deseando encontrarse a su lado, poder darle su apoyo y decirle que aquello no era cosa suya, que el único responsable de aquel dolor era únicamente Ezekiel y nadie más. Pero también sabía que hacia tiempo que Tony se habia colocado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y, por mucho que le dijera, este seguiría echándose la culpa de lo sucedido.

-¿A cuantas hormigas puedes controlar a la vez, Scott?-le preguntó este a Lang, que había estado llamando a sus pequeñas hormigas desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, cap?-le preguntó este a su vez, asomándose de nuevo al salón.

-Porque necesitaremos vigilar todas las instalaciones que tengan el nombre Stark para poder dar con Ezekiel. Ya ha comprobado que volver acercarse a Tony iba a ser una misión, cuanto menos, imposible. Pero eso no significaba que no seguirá causándole daño desde otro lado.

-Bueno...creo que tengo bastante práctica ya, pero no podré controlar más de diez grupos a la vez. Sobretodo si tengo que situarlos en lugares diferentes.

-Bien- comentó el capi, aun observando la pantalla de televisión.- Pues envía un grupo al complejo con Tony. Y envía a los otros nueve a otras industrias de Stark, exceptuando la que acaba de ser atacada.

-¿Y el resto de instalaciones Stark?-preguntó Clint.  
-Las tendremos que vigilar nosotros y tratar de colocar un localizador a Ezekiel sin que se de cuenta de que lo hemos echo. Scott, ¿cuantos de esos localizadores tienes?

-Si pudiera hablar con Pym, todos los que quisierais.

Steve torció el gesto. Lo que menos quería era que personas ajenas a su grupo se vieran inmiscuidas en sus problemas, pero necesitaban a Hank Pym si querían encontrar el escondrijo de Ezekiel y el de aquellas mujeres que este parecía haber modificado.

-¿Cuántos grupos de hormigas crees que podría controlar Pym?- le preguntó a Scott.

-Si contamos con Hope también, diría que todas las que quisieran. Esos dos son unos tipos increíbles. Y Hope pega unas palizas de muerte- afirmó Scott, saliendo de la cocina para poder hablar de aquello personalmente con los interesados.

-¿En serio estás pensando en meter en este embrollo a un señor mayor?-le preguntó Sam al capi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tenemos un plan mejor?-le preguntó Clint a él a su vez.

A regañadientes, Sam solo dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, pero no volvió a abrir la boca.

-Ademas, Pym no se molestará por esto. Está del bando del capi. Me lo dejó claro la última vez que hable con él-comentó Scott.

-Pues asunto zanjado- afirmó Steve.-Scott, ve a hablar con él e informanos si va a ayudarnos. El resto nos encargaremos de vigilar instalaciones Stark, por si Ezekiel no se contenta solo con un ataque hoy.

-A todo esto...-comentó Clint.-¿Dónde está Wanda? Nos vendría bien su ayuda en esto. Debería ser capaz de entrar en la mente de Ezekiel y controlarlo si conseguimos que se acerque lo suficiente.

-Wanda me ha pedido poder salir un rato antes de que nada de esto ocurriera. No tardará en volver- les informó Steve.

\- Pero, ¿a dónde a ido?- le preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé. No la he obligado a que me informe de a donde tenia que ir. Solo me ha asegurado que no iba a dejar que nadie la viera. Pero dejad de concentrarse en cosas sin importancia.¡Moveos!¡Hay cosas que hacer!

En el acto, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Sobretodo Scott,que no tardó en ponerse su traje y encogerse para poder ir a hablar con Pym.

Si tenían suerte, iban a tener un nuevo aliado muy pronto.

...

Tony sintió como la rabia era un mar de magma que le corría por las venas mientras hacia todo lo posible para apagar las llamas que estaban consumiendo rápidamente aquel centro de investigación Stark, sabiendo que aun había un grupo en el interior del edificio, por lo que le habían dicho el equipo de bomberos que estaba allí.

A pesar de los sistemas de seguridad y contra incendios, Ezekiel se habia encargado de que el lugar quedara reducido a cenizas, así tuviera que llevarse a quién fuera por delante.

¡Dios! Era igual de destructivo que su padre y tenían la misma creencia de que los dos estaban por encima del resto del mundo, sin importar a quién destruyeran con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Alzó la manguera que los bomberos le habían proporcionado y, sobrevolando el edificio gracias al traje, intentó apagar las llamas desde arriba mientras el resto del cuerpo de bomberos trabajaban desde abajo, luchando contra aquellas llamas anormalmente potentes.

Había salido del complejo sin avisar a nadie en cuanto habia visto las noticias del incidente por televisión, sintiendo un instinto asesino en cuanto había visto a Ezekiel contemplando aquel infierno desde los cielos, sonriendo. Ni siquiera Rhodes se habia enterado de su marcha y solo Visión habría sido capaz de salir tras él a la misma velocidad, pero este no se había encontrado en el lugar.

Después de más de media hora de lucha, finalmente las llamas empezaron a perder contra el agua y, a regañadientes, acabaron por extinguir el incendio una hora más tarde, apenas dejando en pie la estructura del edificio y poco más.

Tony oyó a los bomberos hablar a gritos, diciendo que tenían que prepararse para buscar los cadáveres que se suponía que tenían que encontrarse en el interior, pero, antes de que ninguno de ellos estuviera listo para caminar entre los restos carbonizados, Stark ya estaba en el interior del edificio.

Las personas que se encontraran allí dentro eran sus trabajadores y habían muerto por su causa. Si había alguien que tenía que encontrarlos y sacarlos de allí, era él.

Así que, antes de que cualquiera tratara de detenerle o decirle la menor cosa ante aquella locura, Tony se metió en el interior del edificio, sabiendo más o menos donde se encontraba el área donde se suponía que el grupo se encontraba trabajando en el momento del ataque.

Sentía la cabeza embotada por el dolor que la rabia por lo ocurrido le había provocado. Era como si la tuviera en el interior de un cubo lleno de agua, sentía el cuerpo pesado y todos sus sentidos parecían decirle algo diferente, como si fueran incapaces de poder decirle lo que realmente sentía en aquellos momentos. Era una confusión de sentimientos encontrados que, en aquellos instantes, no deseaba analizar en absoluto.

Dejando sus emociones a un lado, se concentró en el hecho de poder encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, haciendo a un lado los restos del techo que se habían ido al suelo en algunas plantas o materiales del lugar que se habían fundido y le obstaculizaban el paso.

-Señor, detecto algo-le informó Friday de golpe, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

Esta había permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo que Tony había acabado olvidando que ella siempre se encontraba allí a donde él iba.

-¿Qué es lo que detectas?¿A Ezekiel volviendo? ¿Viene a buscarme?

-No, señor. Detecto vida aquí dentro.

-¿Dónde?-le preguntó este a su vez, observando a su alrededor, solo contemplando la desolación.

-En la planta de abajo, a unos 700 metros de donde nos encontramos, hacia el sur.

Tony no perdió tiempo.

Hizo un agujero en el suelo con los rayos de las manos y llegó hasta el piso de abajo, viendo como Friday le indicaba con una luz anaranjada donde ella habia detectado vida en el mapa que esta le implando tras la visera facial.

Sin detenerse, Tony corrió al lugar, quitando restos del mobiliario y trozos de paredes y techo de su camino, pensando que era posible que alguno de los investigadores que se habían encontrado en el lugar hubiera acabado sepultado y había escapado de las llamas gracias a eso.

Pero, cuando consigo quitar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una puerta, una puerta que parecía metálica, pero que, a pesar de ello, apenas mostraba daños causados por las llamas.

Ejerciendo parte de la fuerza del traje sobre ella, consiguió que esta se moviera bajo sus manos con un sonido chirriante, consiguiendo entrar en un pequeño cuarto totalmente a oscuras.

Teniendo en cuenta que todo el sistema eléctrico del edificio había sido destruido por las llamas, era lógico que no se viera nada allí dentro.

Las áreas de investigación más aisladas no contaban con ventanas para evitar que, con lo que fuera que estuvieran trabajando, las sustancias no se volatilizaran o pudieran escapar por estas, creando un desastre biológico entre la población o algo peor. Las abejas más agresivas se habían creado en un laboratorio al cruzar especies y se habían reproducido rápidamente después de que diez consiguieran escapar.

Encendiendo una de sus manos como si fuera una linterna, Stark observó el lugar, contemplando que las mesas de trabajo y los muebles habían permanecido en perfectas condiciones. Las llamas no parecían haber llegado a entrar en aquel lugar.

Oyó una especie de sollozos procedentes de uno de los rincones del lugar, así que no tardó en dirigirse hacia allí, viendo unas formas debajo de una mesa.

Levantando esta y, dejándola a un lado, contempló que cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, como si acabaran de percatarse de su presencia.

Al parecer, los cinco científicos que no habían conseguido salir se encontraban allí y Tony no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro interior de alivio.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- les preguntó, percatándose como estos empezaban a asimilar quien era él.

-Sí, señor Stark- le dijo uno de los hombres. Había tres de estos y dos mujeres, todos bastantes jóvenes.-Gracias a la señorita Grace, conseguimos refugiarnos aquí.

La susodicha era una joven morena, con el cabello recogido en un moño, que solo asintió hacia él.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido evitar que este lugar no ardiera?- les preguntó, intrigado.

-Este lugar esta hecho para eso-le dijo la otra mujer, una joven rubia, del cabello color ceniza.-Esta sala esta preparada para evitar un incendio por si uno de los experimentos saliera mal. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no conseguiríamos salir del edificio a tiempo, Grace nos trajo aquí.

Tony asintió, pero no perdieron más tiempo con charlas y les indicó a los cinco que se pusieran en pie y se prepararan para salir.

Aunque el incendio se hubiera apagado ya, aun habían cenizas candentes y había restos de la estructura del edificio y de los muebles por todas partes. Tenían que utilizar algo para taparse la nariz y la boca para evitar respirar las cenizas y el humo que aun había allí dentro. Y tendrían que llevar cuidado para no pisar en un mal lugar y herirse o quemarse con alguno de los restos que aun estuvieran ardientes.

Poniéndolos en fila, Tony se encargó de conducirlos hasta el exterior, limpiando el camino de cualquier cosa que pudiera suponer un impedimento para los demás, así como tuvo que despejar las escaleras de las diferentes plantas, donde parte del techo o las paredes se habían venido abajo, para poder conducirlos hasta la salida.

Hubo un momento que, cuando se encontraban a dos plantas de la salida, el suelo se hundió bajo uno de los hombres, casi logrando que los demás cayeran detrás de él, ya que iban unos sujetos a otros para que nadie se perdiera. Pero Tony hizo que Grace, que iba caminando tras él, se sujetara a un poste para mantener a los demás lejos del peligro y él fue a sacar al hombre del agujero.

No había una caída muy importante de una planta a otra, ya que los techos no eran muy altos, pero no sabían lo que había abajo o sobre lo que podría caer, así que lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo alejó del agujero.

Estaba claro que iban a tener que hacer reformas en el lugar antes de que se pudiera volver a trabajar allí dentro.

Finalmente, después de caminar y apartar restos de en medio, Tony consiguió conducirles hasta el exterior, donde los bomberos parecían haber permanecido esperando su vuelta.

Al parecer, no habían querido interrumpir lo que fuera que él hubiera querido hacer dentro o hubieran entendido que él quería ir a por sus propios trabajadores.

Pero, esperando cadáveres, cuando la gente allí reunida lo vieron sacando a cinco personas vivas, los gritos de jubilo no tardaron en resonar en el lugar, viendo como los compañeros de trabajo se acercaba a los supervivientes y se aseguraban de que estuvieran bien y los abrazaban, ya dándoles por perdidos, mientras los equipos médicos se acercaban a ellos para asegurarse de que no se encontraran heridos o hubieran inhalado humo mientras conseguían salir.

Los bomberos le dieron las gracias a Stark, aunque él no entendió que le estaban agradeciendo. Después de todo, aquel incidente había ocurrido por su causa.

Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, los equipos de televisión que se encontraban en el lugar no tardaron en rodearlo cuando los bomberos fueron a asegurarse de que realmente las llamas se habían extinguido en todas partes y que las brasas no volverían a arder en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido salvar a esos trabajadores, cuando todos los daban por muertos?-le preguntó una periodista, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo no he salvado a nadie. Ellos han sido lo suficientemente listos para refugiarse en un lugar seguro dentro de las instalaciones. Yo no tengo ningún merito en esto.

Su respuesta dejó a los reporteros algo descolocados, ya que estaban acostumbrados a los arrebatos de chulería de los que Tony siempre había hecho gala. Que se quitara méritos no era una de las cosas que le vieran hacer a menudo.

Pero este no dio tiempo a que le hicieran más preguntas.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras y vio que los cinco trabajadores se encontraban en buenas manos, se colocó de nuevo el protector facial y salió volando del lugar, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que aumentarle el sueldo a la tal Grace en cuento esta pudiera volver al trabajo y colocarla en un puesto más alto en la empresa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**

 **Una de las cosas que he querido reflejar en este episodio es como se siente Tony. Este, creo yo, empezó muy feliz con eso de ser Ironman, ayudando a la gente, destruyendo sus armas, eliminando a los malos que habían aquí y allá. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, y el de las películas, es como si esa alegría que siempre parecía tener se la hubiera ido comiendo el mundo, colocándole cada vez losas más grandes sobre su espalda.**

 **Precisamente Civil War fue un claro ejemplo de ello. Pudimos ver como Tony veía las consecuencias de sus decisiones, como la gente podía salir herida por su causa incluso cuando ellos solo quisieran ayudar y salvarlos. Y creo que, llegados a algún punto, al menos Tony, no podrá seguir con esto. No podrá seguir soportando ver que sus acciones como Ironman no tienen los resultados que él esperaba, que la gente seguía muriendo por mucho que se esforzara.**

 **Por eso creo también que está financiando a la doctora Cho, para poder curar a aquellos que acaban heridos por su causa, incluso aunque él trate de evitar esos incidentes. Considero que Steve no tendría nada si lo alejaran de los problemas. Si no se está preparando para una misión o para vencer a un malo, ¿qué haría con su tiempo? Desde joven, solo pensaba unirse al ejercito y ayudar a su país. Y, desde que despertó, se entrenaba y hacía misiones para SHIELD. Es un soldado y, como tal, cuando vives tanto en el campo de batalla, no puedes soportar la vida civil. Necesitas esa acción, esas misiones para poder sentirte vivo. Creo que Falcon es idéntico a él y por eso le sigue de ese modo. Se consideran iguales en ese sentido.**

 **Pero Tony no. Tony no es militar. Es científico. Su mente está centrada en ayudar al mundo con sus tecnologías, con sus conocimientos y sus creaciones. No puede ver que alguien muere por su causa y seguir viviendo como siempre con ello. Lo refleje o no, eso siempre parece llevarlo dentro y atormentarlo. Temo por su futuro después de Infinity War segunda parte. Sé que se reconciliarán, pero, ¿qué hará Tony después de que los Vengadores se puedan reunir de nuevo? Estoy segura que, como hizo en su momento, dejará de ser parte activa del equipo y se centrara en lo científico con Cho.**

 **Se nota que soy TeamIronman, ¿no? Me encanta el capi, pero Tony, pareciendo loco y teniendo esos sufrimientos, llega a mi corazoncito y no puedo evitar adorarlo. Es como si pudiera irme de cañas con él y abrazarlo como un peluche al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué? ¿Opináis lo mismo respecto a Tony? ¿Pensáis que me equivoco con lo que pienso del capi? Decidme. Me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones en este punto, a ver si solo son imaginaciones mías y no capto bien lo que me quieren transmitir con su personalidad.**

 **O, tal vez, es por la canción que estaba escuchando mientras escribía esto lo que me ha hecho llegar a esa reflexión. Es una canción que ha hecho un youtuber que se llama Trazzto. La canción es ``Fuera de Lugar Punkgolin´´. La canción es triste, pero me encanta y no puedo dejar de escucharle. Sube videos de juegos de tronos últimamente porque la temporada está en todo lo suyo, pero tiene muchas más cosas. Si os gustan las parodias, os encantará.**

 **Y...creo que ya me he explayado bastante en esta ocasión, así que solo me queda desearos que os sigáis manteniendo sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **P.D: ¡TENGO VACACIONES DE UNA SEMANA EN EL TRABAJO! Así que, debido a eso, estaré en mi casa de la playa. Mañana trabajo y ya me voy directa allí y no vuelvo hasta la semana siguiente, cuando entre a trabajar, por eso, en vez de uno, subiré dos capítulos, ya que no voy a estar. Tendré las piernas en alto, sobre mi cama, durmiendo, descansando y escribiendo para darle final a la historia, pero sin internet. Así que disfrutadlo. Fue un capitulo difícil de escribir para mí, pero que sé que algunas esperabais, así que espero que os guste. Besos y hasta dentro de dos semanas.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas a todos de nuevo con este capitulo 21. Confesaré que tuve unos días que no sabía como continuar después de ver como había dejado las cosas. Empecé el capitulo pero no tenía nada que escribir, no sabía qué contar ni como. Se ve que reflejar el dolor de Tony me afectó de alguna manera o que llevar 21 episodios escribiendo me está pasando factura y mi cabeza dice que necesita descanso, así que estoy escribiendo una novela romántica contemporánea al mismo tiempo (¿o ahora se llama new adult? ¿cuantos años tenían que tener los protas de ese género? Madre mía, ahora hay mil categorías cuando antes solo era ``Romántica´´)**

 **En fin, con esto de estar escribiendo dos historias diferentes al mismo tiempo parece que mi mente ha vuelto a activarse de nuevo y se me van ocurriendo cosas. Y, por cierto, os recomiendo la peli de Chris Evans ``Dime con cuantos´´. Nos muestra cuerpazo, su magnifica actuación, te ríes y hay romance. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir? A mi me encantó y está en favoritos de cabeza.**

 **Ahora, os dejo con la historia, que me he explayado mucho al principio. Bye.**

 **CAPITULO 21**

…...

Volver a casa después de semejante ataque no ayudó a Tony a tranquilizarse. Sobretodo recordando que le había prometido al público que Ezekiel no sería una amenaza; que ellos, los buenos, tenían los medios necesarios para dar con este y alejar a la gente del peligro que representaba. Lo había dicho en la rueda de prensa que habia hecho llamar cuando la doctora Cho lo había puesto de nuevo en funcionamiento, cuando las Dalias Negras habían tratado de volarle la cabeza y casi lograron partir a Falcon contra un árbol.

Y, ¿de qué habían servido sus palabras? ¡De nada!¡Vacías por completo! Porque Zeke había vuelto a atacar y había estado a punto de matar a cinco personas inocentes sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Quiso golpear la mesa de su escritorio para dejar salir parte de la frustración que aún seguía removiéndolo por dentro, haciendo hervir su sangre, pero algo sobre esta le llamó la atención y detuvo su mano.

Prestando atención, se dio cuenta de que se trataban de hormigas. Había hormigas sobre su mesa.

No era que el lugar estuviera a prueba de insectos, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en mitad de la naturaleza, a las afueras de Nueva York, pero no era algo común. Tenían sus modos para no tener plagas allí dentro. Por algo el lugar estaba siendo financiado con su dinero.

Y, de pronto, recordó a uno de los compañeros más recientes del capi; Antman. A pesar de que se había hecho el loco con Scott Lang cuando se habían encontrado en la cárcel flotante, sabía de quién se trataba. Ya tenía todo un expediente con todos los datos de este en su base.

Aquello no podia ser casualidad.

Le pareció ver algo sobre la espalda de estas, pero no podía saber qué era a simple vista, así que las llevó a su taller, colocándolas a todas en una pequeña cajita, no dándoles la oportunidad de huir de él, poniéndolas pocos segundos más tarde bajo una lupa y comprobando que llevaban algún tipo de localizador sobre sus pequeñas espaldas.

Supo en seguida que aquello era cosa del capi.

¿Quién otro iba a mostrar semejante interés por su seguridad, arriesgándose a que pudieran dar con las hormigas?

Menos mal que Rhodes no se encontraba en el complejo en aquellos momentos. Aquella misma mañana, antes de que las noticias informaran del ataque de Ezekiel, este había salido hacia la base, ya que quería dejar claro, en persona, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para volver al trabajo, encontrándose con su nota cuando volvió al complejo. Había salido con tanta prisa del lugar hacía la industria Stark en llamas que ni siquiera había reparado en el papel.

-Pero, ¿a quién queréis localizar? Ya sabéis donde estoy- le murmuró a las hormigas, que solo caminaban arriba y abajo por su mesa, como si no se hubieran esperado a que este fuera a descubrirlas.

Por supuesto, las hormigas no podían contestarle, pero, allí, en la soledad del complejo, con un silencio sepulcral envolviendo el lugar, después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había vivido, no podía estar solo. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para ello.

Cogió el teléfono que Steve le había dado, necesitando hablar con alguien que lo entendiera, con alguien quien podría darle el consuelo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Y esa persona solo podía ser Steve.

Este no tardó ni dos tonos en cogerlo.

-Tony, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el capi en cuanto tomó la llamada.

Stark sonrió en el acto al notar su preocupación. Era una sensación agradable, como una llama que se encendía en su pecho y calentaba el frío glacial que había estado sintiendo hasta aquellos instantes, congelando su interior, logrando que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Sí, capi. Yo estoy bien. Pero me estaba preguntando qué hacían unas hormigas con localizadores encima de la mesa de mi despacho.

-Scott las ha mandado para que vayan contigo, por si Stane se acercaba de nuevo a tí. Queremos que las hormigas se aferren a él y nos digan donde se encuentra escondido.

-Vaya. No es un mal plan- comentó, sentándose en la silla del cuarto, aún mirando a las hormigas que correteaban sobre la mesa, a las cuales ya había dejado salir de la caja, alzando sus cabezas hacía él de vez en cuando.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio donde Tony no supo qué decir, pero tampoco quería colgar. Quería seguir hablando con él, incluso solo escuchando su respiración al otro lado de la linea. Solo con eso, se sentía más tranquilo, como si pudiera relajarse, volver a ser él mismo.

-Tony- murmuró Steve.-¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Te necesito- le susurró él a su vez, después de reflexionar si debía decírselo o no.

Y no fue como la vez anterior. No lo decía cargado de pasión, si no como una mera necesidad, el anhelo de tenerlo cerca, de poder abrazarlo y refugiarse entre sus brazos, llegando a creer que el resto del mundo iba bien permaneciendo contra él.

Steve pareció quedarse en silencio un momento, como si no se hubiera esperado que este le dijera esas palabras, haciendo que Tony se sintiera un poco hundido ante su silencio. A lo mejor no era el mejor momento para ello, a lo mejor Steve y los demás estaban ocupados buscando a Stane por todas partes y él solo quería cumplir uno de sus deseos egoístas. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde siempre. Tener lo que quería a cada momento.

-¿Aún está transitable la entrada de emergencia al complejo?- le preguntó este.

En realidad, a parte de ellos dos y el propio Visión, nadie sabía de aquella entrada. Tony había querido que se mantuviera en secreto. Nunca se sabía cuando el mal podía hacer de las suyas ni en quienes confiar llegado el momento.

-La abriré para que no tengas problemas para entrar- le contestó Stark en el acto.

-De acuerdo. Voy para allá.

Tony no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro, pero observó como las hormigas que habían sobre su mesa volvieron la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Qué?-les espetó a estas, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado mientras ellas seguían mirándole.-Oh. ¡Dejadme en paz!- les dijo, caminando fuera del cuarto y dirigiéndose al sótano del complejo, buscando la puerta de la entrada secreta.

Lo malo de esta era que, desde fuera, era bastante difícil de encontrar. Incluso para él, quién había colocado allí la puerta, podía olvidar con facilidad donde esta se encontraba si permanecía mucho tiempo sin utilizarla. Sobretodo porque no podía dejar ninguna clase de marca distintiva para localizarla.

Había inventado un sistema de pasos desde la puerta que había que seguir para localizarla, así que, volviendo a la entrada del sótano, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y dió los pasos adecuados; 12 al frente, 3 a la izquierda, 5 más al frente, 1 a la derecha, dos al frente y 3 más a la izquierda, abriendo los ojos cuando terminó, contemplando la pared que tenía ante sí, idéntica a todas las paredes que le rodeaban allí abajo.

El truco estaba en presionar en el lugar correcto, por eso era importante recordar bien los pasos. Si no activaba el control correcto, podría activar las medidas de seguridad de aquella entrada y Steve podría verse esquivando proyectiles o enfrentarse a lanzallamas antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y, una vez activado, el sistema no se apagaba hasta que no quedaba rastro de vida en el túnel.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, a lo mejor hubiera sido preferible instalarle un sistema de abortaje, para poder detenerlo si lo activaba por error.

Abriendo la puerta, que se deslizó hacía su derecha sin hacer el menor ruido, observó la escalera de mano que descendía en la oscuridad, hasta la profundidad del túnel. Había utilizado uno de los planos de su padre sobre túneles para esconder ``juguetes´´ demasiado peligrosos para hacer aquella ruta de escape y allí permaneció, esperando ver aparecer a Steve en cualquier momento.

Ahora que sabía que este venía, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, como si los sentimientos que había tenido antes de llamarle se agravaran aún más, necesitándolo allí ya sí o sí. Necesitaba verle, contemplar la sonrisa tranquila de este, que le decía que todo estaba bien, aquellos ojos azules como un cielo despejado. Y necesitaba abrazarlo. Así, sin más. Necesitaba su contacto, su calor. Que una voz, que sería la de Steve, le susurra al oído que había hecho las cosas bien, que Stane era el loco, que no había habido muertos, que no tenía más nombres que apuntar en su lista.

Se aferró al quicio de la entrada abierta hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, aún asomado al túnel que se hundía en la oscuridad, sabiendo que, aunque Steve estuviera abajo en aquellos momentos, no podría verlo hasta que no empezara a subir las escaleras hacía él.

Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, sintiendo como si su corazón se hubiera ido encogiendo de los nervios, notando que su pulso se disparaba ante el menor ruido que procediera de allí abajo, sabiendo de sobra que el lugar estaría plagado de insectos y otros pequeños animales que habrían conseguido colarse a aquel lugar oscuro y húmedo, haciéndolo su hogar.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó unos pasos subiendo por la escalera, sabiendo que ningún animal que pudiera haber ahí abajo podría hacer ese ruido, se asomó aún más, viendo como la figura del capi se iba definiendo conforme salia a la luz, observando sus cabellos rubios, esos sedosos cabellos donde tanto le encantaba hacer desaparecer sus dedos, y el resto del cuerpo de este, que iba vestido con una simple camiseta blanca, una chaqueta marrón y unos vaqueros.

Cuando Steve llegó a su altura, Tony le tendió la mano y este, alzando la vista hacía él, lo tomó por el antebrazo y se apoyó en él para terminar de subir, encontrándose con este entre sus brazos cuando consiguió salir del túnel y el pequeño Stark se aferró a él con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Rogers supo entonces que Tony no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que le necesitaba. En verdad necesitaba a alguien allí con él, alguien con quién podría mostrarse vulnerable en momentos como aquel, cuando había temido perder a más gente por su culpa, cuando el peso sobre sus hombros se había incrementado por unos momentos, haciendo que el corazón de este se encogiera un poquito más por el miedo.

En respuesta, Steve se aferró a él con un gran abrazo de oso, enterrando el rostro en aquellos cabellos oscuros, sintiendo su calor contra él, sabiendo que se trataba de Tony y no de cualquier otra persona. Lo tenía allí para él, con sus escudos bajados, dejándole ver el Tony asustado y temeroso que había al otro lado, ese que escondía detrás de comentarios sarcásticos y burlas, de toda aquella excentricidad que solía rodearle.

Amó aquel Tony y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba protegerle de todo, decirle que nadie más tendría que sufrir, que todo saldría bien, que él se ocuparía de todo. Pero aquello sería mentira. No podía prometer nada de eso. No cuando Ezekiel Stane y sus Dalias Negras siguieran sueltos por el mundo, sin conocer sus planes, a parte del simple hecho de saber que querían hacer daño a Tony.

Cuando notó como este temblaba contra su cuerpo, Steve bajó la cabeza, tratando de ver su rostro, realmente preocupándose por verle en aquel estado, pero Tony se encargó de que no pudiera mirarlo, escondiendo aún más el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a su espalda hasta que tuvo la camiseta de este en dos montones en sus puños cerrados.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Steve por él fue besarle a un lado del rostro, necesitando demostrarle su cariño y consuelo de una manera más directa, dejándole un beso tras otro allí donde podía, notando como Tony, poco a poco, iba volviendo la cabeza hacía él, buscando aquel contacto.

Era casi como un cachorrito, un cachorrito que se moría por un poco de cariño, refugiarse en alguien que supiera darle lo que quería y eso solo hacía que Steve tuviera aún más deseos de aferrarlo fuertemente contra él y no soltarlo nunca, continuando con su camino de besos. Y, en cierta manera, sabía que era lo que Tony también quería, ya que alzó el rostro hacía él y dejó ante él aquellos ojazos color chocolate que tanto había llegado a amar, mirándole fijamente, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba esperando algo más.

Como si algo se hubiera desatado dentro de él ante aquella mirada, Steve pegó a Tony contra la pared del sótano, abalanzándose sobre sus labios, mordiendo estos y disfrutando con los gruñidos lastimeros que hizo este cuando lo hizo, colocando una mano sobre su nuca, aferrándose a su cabello, mientras su otra mano oscilaba entre su espalda y su cintura, queriendo hacer la camisa negra de Tony a un lado.

Este quería que tomara el control en aquellos momentos, que asumiera la voz cantante en aquella ocasión, que aliviara el dolor que había estado padeciendo para que, después, pudiera volver a colocar sus defensas en su sitio y ser el mismo Anthony Stark que todo el mundo conocía, sin saber jamás que había alguien vulnerable allí detrás. Y él estuvo encantado de tomar esa responsabilidad, que confiara en él de esa manera.

Aún aferrado a su espalda, agarrando su camiseta, Tony se dejó besar, notando la dureza de la pared a su espalda y el pecho bien moldeado del capi contra su propio pecho por delante, elevando su calor corporal, el fluir de su sangre dentro de sus venas, evaporando cualquier pensamiento que hubiera en su mente que no estuviera enfocado en Steve o en lo que le estaba haciendo, el modo en el que mordisqueaba sus labios o se internaba en su boca, robándole el aliento.

Como un niño, gimió contra sus labios, sin importarle si parecía poco masculino o no, necesitándole aquel día más que nunca, sabiéndose solos en aquel lugar desierto, mientras el capi tomaba sus cabellos en una mano y le obligaba a mover la cabeza hacía atrás, dejándole aún más acceso a sus propios labios, enterrándose en él, gruñendo en su interior, haciéndole estremecerse ante su fuerza, esa que sabía que poseía y que, a pesar de ello, siempre trataba de tener bajo control.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, mientras temblaba contra la pared, era como si Steve le hubiera pasado algo al encontrarle de aquel modo, como si él automáticamente reaccionara en consecuencia de su vulnerabilidad, acoplándose el uno al otro de manera casi telequinética, como si pudieran leer el uno en el otro lo que necesitaban o como si sus cuerpos vibraran en sintonía.

Porque, en parte, era lo que Tony estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes. Era como si sus cuerpos vibraran mientras Steve tomaba su boca una y otra vez, acariciándole con su lengua hasta tal punto que sentía que, en cualquier momento, sus piernas le fallarían ante aquel torrente de pasión que se había desatado de pronto y caería al suelo sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos, contemplándole por un instante cuando notó como el capi conseguía introducir una de sus manos bajo su camisa, mientras la otra aún permanecía aferrada a su cabello, inmovilizándole. Ver aquel rostro oscurecido por el deseo solo le hizo soltar un nuevo gemido lastimero mientras la mano de Steve que estaba en su espalda le quemaba.

No era algo literal. Realmente sentía como si aquella enorme mano poseyera algún tipo de calor, dejando un rastro incendiario por su propia piel, arrasándolo, eliminando su vulnerabilidad, dejándole completamente en sus manos, haciendo que se estremeciera cuando sintió como aquella mano subía hasta sus omoplatos y luego descendía hasta el borde de sus pantalones, exigiendo paso.

-Tony- jadeó Steve contra sus labios cuando ambos se separaron un momento en busca de aire.

En realidad, Tony se habría ahogado sin darse cuenta si no hubiera sido porque Rogers había apartado la cabeza, sintiendo como un nuevo estremecimiento lo recorría por entero al oír escuchar de los labios del capi su nombre susurrado de aquella manera, como si fuera todo en lo que pudiera pensar, todo lo que pudiera desear.

Fue algo que lo emocionó, ya que él se sentía de igual manera en aquellos instantes.

Con las manos temblorosas, con ambos brazos de Steve a cada lado de su cabeza, tratando de poner algo de distancia antes de que todo aquello se les fuera de las manos, empezó a desbotonarse la camisa negra ante la vista de Rogers, sintiendo que, en aquellos momentos, hasta aquellos ojos azules quemaban mientras recorrían el camino que estaba dejando expuesto al hacer la camisa a un lado.

Steve, de manera consciente o inconsciente, se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando lo vio hacer aquello. Y Tony, que lo contemplaba a él a su vez, sintió como su miembro saltó ante aquella imagen, sabiendo que su propio autocontrol pendía de un hilo muy fino.

-No hagas eso- le pidió.

-¿Qué no haga qué?- le preguntó Steve, inclinándose hacía él y besandole un lado del cuello cuando Tony terminó de sacarse la camisa.

-Pasarte la lengua por los labios de ese modo. No querrás ver lo que provocas cuando haces eso.

Steve se volvió a mirarlo, nariz contra nariz, mezclando sus alientos, y luego bajó la vista por el cuerpo de Tony, como si aquella mirada fuera una nueva caricia, hacía la bragueta de este, que se marcaba claramente por el contenido de sus pantalones.

-Tú hiciste algo conmigo en tu casa cuando eso pasó- comentó Steve.-Y me he informado sobre ese tema.

-¿Te has informado?- repitió Tony, dejando salir una sonrisilla nerviosa a sus labios.

-Sí. Después de lo que habíamos hecho, quería saber qué era todo lo que podíamos hacer juntos, si es que podíamos volver a encontrarnos.

-¿Seguro que Visión no es hijo nuestro?- comentó el multimillonario.

Pero, o Steve no lo escuchó, o hizo como que no le había escuchado, ya que llevó sus manos hacía los pantalones de Tony, abriendo estos y haciendo que él soltara un siseo peligroso cuando notó las manos de Steve en aquella parte de su anatomía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Experimentando- le contestó Rogers, mirándole a los ojos momentos antes de agacharse ante él.

Tony ni siquiera pudo creerse que estuviera haciendo aquello de verdad. ¿Quién era aquel hombre y que había hecho con el Steve Rogers que conocía?

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más cuando notó como Steve hacía su ropa interior a un lado y notaba su aliento contra su miembro. Aquel simple acto ya estaba haciendo que Tony tuviera que apretar la mandíbula y apretar la cabeza contra la pared, sabiendo que, en aquellos momentos, apenas podría durar.

Y fue aún más grave cuando sintió la lengua de este recorriéndole antes de introducirlo en su boca, haciéndole saltar y aferrarse a su cabello con las dos manos al mismo tiempo, dejando que los gemidos que Steve le estaba arrancando emergieran de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. O siquiera deseara evitarlo.

Con el lugar completamente vacío, los gemidos hacían ecos en las paredes y hacían que se escuchara a sí mismo, lo que solo hacía que se elevara todo aún más. No podría durar. No así, no de ese modo, no con la boca de Steve trabajando sobre él, mientras notaba que sus manos iban hacía su trasero, apretando su carne y trabajando sobre él.

¡¿Cuando se había hecho un jodido experto en ese tema?! Tony había tenido que pasar meses practicando para tener una relación satisfactoria de ese tipo. Y, sin embargo, este era como si supiera cuando tenía que tocar, en donde, durante cuanto tiempo, cuando podía jugar con él o cuando bajar el ritmo para que aquello no acabara antes de tiempo.

¿Era seguro que el buen Capitán América no tenía experiencia previa con hombres? Pues lo disimulaba muy mal.

Tony tuvo que morderse los labios cuando los dedos de Steve empezaron a tantearle, notando una cierta presión que, cuando desaparecía, hacía que deseara sentirla de nuevo. El muy maldito estaba haciendo que el gran Tony Stark deseara que un hombre lo tomara allí, contra una pared del sótano de su propio complejo, cuando prácticamente no había dejado a nadie tocar esa zona.

Gruñó cuando la boca de Steve lo llevó al limite, sintiendo que dos de los dedos de este se internaban dentro de él y tocaba algún punto bueno en su interior, no consiguiendo controlar su propio cuerpo por ningún medio posible, abandonándose en la boca de este con un gemido lastimero que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, aferrándose con más fuerza a aquellos rubios mechones, contemplando como este parecía haberse sorprendido por lo que notó en su boca. Y, a pesar de ello, no se apartó de Tony, notando la lengua de Steve sobre incluso cuando había culminado.

Después, comenzó a ascender por él besando su cintura, su cadera, jugueteó con su ombligo con la lengua, besó los músculos no tan bien definidos de Tony y mordisqueó sus pezones antes de llegar a su cuello y mandíbula, haciendo que este le esperara con los labios entreabiertos, deseando volver a sentir sus besos, perderse en el interior de su boca, que sus lenguas volvieran a unirse.

Se aferró al rostro de Steve cuando pudo volver a tenerlo donde quería, notando como este lo mantenía preso contra la pared con las caderas. Sentía el miembro de este contra su propia erección, que no había tardado en volver a crecer con aquel camino de besos que había dejado sobre su piel, y se hundió en su boca, tratando de aferrarlo más cerca, más adentro, que llegara hasta el mismo rincón de su alma.

Steve cogió una pierna de Tony, que acabó dándose cuenta en ese instante que este le había quitado la ropa, y la colocó contra su cadera, necesitándolo aún más cerca tanto como él. Solo con el movimiento de sus caderas contra él, como si lo estuviera haciendo sin pensar, le indicaba que estaba más perdido que el mismo Tony en aquellos momentos.

Haciendo la chaqueta de Steve a un lado, Tony se apresuró a abrirle los vaqueros mientras este solo se dejaba hacer, contemplándole a él de arriba a bajo de aquel modo oscuro, como si una sombra se hubiera posado sobre su semblante, casi haciéndole parecer otra persona y, al mismo tiempo, de una sexy forma, seguía siendo él mismo, pero desatado.

Cuando este le alzó, buscándolo, Tony no puso el menor inconveniente e incluso se deshizo en un gemido cuando sintió el primer intento de Steve de entrar en él, haciéndole temblar contra sus brazos cuando se percató que era demasiado grande. Estaba claro que el capi estaba proporcionado por todas partes y él, que no había sido mucho de usar su parte trasera, aún no estaba preparado para él. Al menos, no para alguien de su tamaño.

Steve gimió contra su cuello, dándole un ligero mordisco, cuando se percató de ello también, casi como si se regañara a sí mismo por ser demasiado impaciente, pero Tony buscó su rostro y se perdió en sus besos mientras seguían balanceándose el uno contra el otro, haciendo que el multimillonario buscara aquel vaivén, notando como, poco a poco, con una pequeña presión tras otra, su cuerpo iba cediendo, abriéndose para él, deseándolo de igual modo.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar en él, Tony sintió como perdía el aliento. Fue increíble la sensación de sentirse lleno de aquel modo, sabiendo que se trataba de Steve, de aquel Steve extraño y sexy que parecía haber perdido cualquier control sobre sí mismo. Aunque lo dejaba todo su cuerpo en sus manos, no temió por su propia seguridad en ningún momento y, tras notar como el capi trataba de moverse por primera vez dentro de él, envolvió su cabeza con los brazos y se hundió en él del mismo modo que este se estaba hundiendo en su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, arrancándole el poco aliento que en aquellos momentos le quedaba.

¿Cómo se había podido alzar, aún más, el calor volcánico que parecía haber estado consumiendo a Tony hasta aquellos momentos? ¡Pues lo había hecho! Aferrándose a los hombres de Steve, tuvo que sujetase a él de algún modo para evitar salir despedido cuando este entraba y salia de él. Apenas tocaba el suelo con la pierna que no tenía sobre la cadera de Steve y, con aquel desequilibrio, era este el que estaba teniendo completo control sobre aquel acto.

Tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, Tony Stark estaba dejando todo, su cuerpo y su alma incluidos, en manos de una única persona, sabiendo que, a pesar de sus diferentes puntos de vista, de sus discusiones, de que tuvieran que perderse de vista de vez en cuando, de...a pesar de todo eso, aún así podía dejar su plena confianza en él, que Steve la atesoraría.

Gimió en el interior de la boca de este cuando el capi encontró de nuevo su punto bueno, mirando aquellos ojos de cielo, que parecían haberse nublado en aquellos instantes, mientras lo contemplaba a su vez, dejándole clavado en el lugar, obligándolo a mirarlo solo porque él lo estaba haciendo a su vez, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a deshacerse. Era como si sus músculos y sus huesos se derritieran, como si todo lo sólido dejara de serlo y una bola de calor, más ardiente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida, empezara a crecer en su bajo estómago, extendiéndose por todas partes, por todas sus terminaciones, hasta llegar a la punta de los últimos cabellos de su cuerpo.

Mordió el labio inferior de Steve hasta que casi lo hizo sangrar cuando sintió como perdía el control de sí mismo, temblando contra él sin control, abandonándose sin más a lo que le estaba haciendo sentir mientras aún seguía mirándole, pareciendo tan perdido como él, notando como Rogers también había empezado a temblar débilmente bajo sus manos.

Cuando liberó sus labios, refugió el rostro en su cuello, necesitando retomar el control de su cuerpo, necesitando sentir que volvía a estar dentro de su propia piel y no en el lugar al que Steve había conseguido teletransportarlo con aquel acto.

Steve se abrazó a su vez, dejándole bajar la pierna al suelo, mientras parecía retomar el control de sí mismo de nuevo, pareciendo sorprendido con su propio comportamiento, sintiendo que se sonrojaba débilmente cuando se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel cuarto vacío, contra la misma pared, como si no hubieran podido encontrar un lugar mejor.

-Este capi también me gusta- comentó Tony por lo bajo, susurrándoselo contra la piel del cuello, aún tratando de recomponerse tras aquella experiencia.

Y Steve solo pudo reírse brevemente, abandonando los nervios que le habían dado cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrazando a Tony aún más fuerte contra él, amándole tal y como era, incluso cuando volvía a subir sus defensas y dejaba escondido al Tony vulnerable para sustituirle por aquel engreído chistoso.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**

 **/O_O/**

 **Esa ha sido mi cara cuando he visto lo que estaba escribiendo en este episodio. Creo recordar que, por el 15 o por el 16, comenté que sería algo bastante difícil que me vierais escribiendo un capitulo donde fuera Steve el que le diera a Tony porque me veía a este primero como un gran oso de peluche y que a Tony solo podía darle alguien que lo empotrara duro contra un muro. Pues ¡Toma! A tomar por c*lo el oso de peluche. Se ha transformado en un lobo, un lobo sexy que se ha comido a Tony contra una pared.**

 **En realidad, mi intención inicial, viendo como estaba haciendo que Tony se encontrara en estos momentos tan vulnerable, había sido que el capi llegara y le diera unos cuantos mimos y poco más y, tal vez, solo tal vez, que volvieran a acostarse para consolarle del todo. Pero en ningún momento que fuera Steve el que le diera a Tony. Sinceramente, no me gustan las imágenes donde pasa eso que he visto. A mis ojos Tony es el seme,¿Vale? Es Ironman. ¿Quién tendría narices de someter de ese modo a Ironman? Pero...salido de la nada, he empezado a escribir esto, horrorizándome y emocionándome a un mismo tiempo mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **Tal vez a sido porque Tony estaba tan blandito en este momento, cuando el peso del mundo había bajado sus defensas hasta ese punto, necesitando mimos. Pero...no sé quién me ha poseído. No sé si es que mi mente en verdad va por una ruta diferente a la que yo misma me impongo o qué. A lo mejor, a la musa que tengo en la cabeza sí le guste ese rol aunque a mí no. No tengo ni idea.**

 **Lo único que sé, y espero, es que os haya gustado. Me fastidia, en parte, que, por el ritmo del fic, no pueda meter tanto Stony como me gustaría, así que os regalo una perla de mi mente pervertida para que podáis soportar los momentos en los que estos dos tienen que estar alejados. Aunque sea por obligación. Tengo que empezar a que haya más encuentros directos con las Dalias, que haya peleas, heridos (aunque no sean muy graves) y más cosas. La historia que he creado lo exige, así que resistid y aguantadme un poco más.**

 **Como siempre, despedirme de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. ^^ Nos encontraremos en el próximo capitulo, donde aún no sé qué escribir exactamente. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas a todo el mundo de nuevo. Antes de empezar con la historia, quería dejaros aquí un video para que le echéis un vistazo a la pedazo de voz que tiene Robert Downey Jr que, al menos a mí, me ha dejado flipada porque no lo había oído cantar hasta ahora: ``Driven to Tears Robert Downey Jr Sings With Sting`´´´**

 **Y, ahora, sin más, mientras escucháis esa voz que a mi me ha encantado, os dejo con el fic.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

… **...**

Steve aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir allí, aun tratando de tomar aire, aún abrazando a Tony contra él, preguntándose de donde había salido aquel Stane que lo había poseído, aquel que había visto a aquel Tony con sus defensas bajadas y había tomado control sobre todo, como si entendiera sobre el tema.

Aún algo avergonzado, volvió la cabeza hacía este, viendo como el conocido Stark también parecía bastante sorprendido por lo ocurrido, a pesar de que había dejado completamente el control en sus manos.

-Tony, yo...no sé que me ha pasado y...-murmuró, tratando de disculparse por si le había hecho algún daño.

Se había perdido tanto en el momento que ni siquiera podía decir si se lo había hecho o no. solo recordaba los gemidos de este en sus oídos, como caricias que lo sacudían hasta lo más hondo y que habían hecho que perdiera el control de aquel modo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y se arriesgara a decir algo que no debía, Tony tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó de nuevo, ahora tomando de vuelta por completo el control de sí mismo, dejándoselo claro a Steve con aquel beso, que arrasó por él con aquella fuerza abrasadora de siempre.

-Como te disculpes por lo que ha pasado aquí, te devuelvo al túnel de una patada en el culo-le aseguró, haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos y asistiera.

Pero, aún así, avergonzado por su pérdida de control, se agachó y ayudó a Tony a recomponer su ropa.

-Deja eso- le dijo el multimillonario.-Los dos vamos a ir ahora mismo de cabeza a la ducha.

-¿No...es peligroso que entre en el complejo?- le preguntó Steve, aún algo nervioso.

-No hay nadie en el lugar, excepto aquellos que vigilan el perímetro del complejo. Y no tienen motivo alguno para acceder a nuestra parte del complejo.

El lugar era bastante grande. Contando con los laboratorios y las salas de entrenamiento, la gente encargada de la seguridad estaba en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban la zona de vivienda de los Avengers, contando con sus propias habitaciones, baños, salones, cocinas y todo aquello que les hiciera falta para poder vivir en el lugar. Además, el amplio garaje, donde Tony guardaba parte de su colección de coches, compartían espacio con coches oficiales y de combate, así como algún que otro pequeño avión.

A regañadientes, Steve se dejó conducir por Tony cuando este lo llevó de la mano hacía los pisos superiores a través de un ascensor, comprobando que, efectivamente, no había nadie en el lugar.

Sin parar en ningún sitio o volver a hablar, Stark condujo a Rogers directamente hasta el baño, donde comenzó a desvestirlo porque, como él mismo dijo:``le gustaba ayudarlo´´, haciendo que Steve le dejara hacer en aquella ocasión.

A pesar de que amaba a aquel Tony vulnerable, que le dejaba ver todos sus miedos, buscando algún tipo de consuelo por su parte, aquel Tony seguro de sí mismo, que hacía las cosas con una sonrisilla en los labios también le robaba el aliento y hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa en el interior de su pecho.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente perfecto?- comentó Tony, con una irritación fingida, acariciando el pecho de Steve cuando consiguió quitarle la camiseta y dejó a la vista toda aquella piel pálida y suave que este poseía.

Este nunca se había tomado la molestia de tumbarse al sol solo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Se había pasado 70 años de su vida congelado en hielo y, después de eso, no había dejado de trabajar para SHIELD o para los Vengadores cuando hizo falta, nunca tomándose un momento de vacaciones.

Tony estaba seguro de que este hasta desconocía el significado de la palabra``vacaciones´´.

-Me hicieron así. Yo no trabajé para tener esto- le dijo el capi, sintiéndose nervioso mientras aquellas manos lo recorrían lentamente, robandole al aliento con aquellas pasadas lentas y calmadas.

-¡Oh, vamos, capitán! He leído sobre el suero del supersoldado y sé que su objetivo es sacar a la luz el potencial latente. No me vengas ahora con modestias.

Pero, si Steve pensaba decir algo al respecto, se le olvidó cuando Tony empezó a besarle la clavícula, bajando lentamente hacía su pecho, quitándole el poco aliento que aún le pudiera quedar en su cuerpo.

-Metete en la ducha, anda- le dijo Tony.-Porque, como siga así, no llegaremos a tocar el agua.

Y Steve, obedientemente, no tardó en meterse bajo la ducha mientras Stark terminaba de desvestirse.

Tony aún sentía débilmente a este entre sus piernas, como si aún estuviera dentro de él, haciendo que temblara levemente cuando se movía, así que era mejor no estar pegados el uno al otro en aquellos momentos, por si las brasas volvían a formas llamaradas.

Cuando oyó el grifo del baño ser abierto, el multimillonario volvió la cabeza hacía la ducha, viendo como Steve se metía bajo el chorro de agua de cabeza, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos hacía atrás con los dedos mientras el agua templada caía en cascadas por su cuerpo desnudo, como si ni la misma agua pudiera resistirse a acariciar a aquel cuerpo de Adonis que el suero le había dado.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Tony cuando contempló aquella escena, haciendo que Steve volviera la cabeza hacía él, sin entender lo que le ocurría.-Pareces un maldito actor porno o el actor de un anuncio de colonia.

El capi parpadeó, pero, cuando comprendió las palabras de este, no pudo evitar reírse y tendió una mano hacía Tony, indicándole que lo quería en la ducha junto a él.

-¡Ni de coña!- exclamó Tony.-En comparación contigo, yo soy un muñeco repelente.

Pero, por mucho que se quejó, Steve acabó agarrándole del brazo y lo metió bajo la ducha con él, apretando a Tony de nuevo contra la pared del baño para que no pudiera salir huyendo de allí.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de ti mismo- le reprendió Rogers cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y sus pieles entraron de nuevo en contacto, ahora sin ninguna prenda de por medio.-No quiero que eso salga de tu boca.

-De acuerdo. Pero vas a tener que hacer que mi boca esté ocupada.

Con una sonrisilla de medio lado, comprobando que realmente Tony estaba de vuelta, Steve acabó de inclinarse sobre él y volvieron a besarse, en aquella ocasión de una manera más calmada, solo disfrutando del contacto del otro, de saberse que se tenían entre los brazos del contrario y que nadie los iba a sacar de allí.

De repente, una especie de pitido y una luz roja se encendió en el cuarto, haciendo que ambos se separaran con un pequeño sobresalto, mirando a su alrededor sin comprender.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Steve.

-Una alarma- murmuró Tony a su vez.

-¿Una alarma? ¿Alguien está atacando el complejo?

-No. No es una alarma del complejo. Instalé alarmas en todos los edificios Stark después de que Stane atacó la Torre para saber donde atacaba- le explicó Tony, saliendo rápidamente de la ducha, cogiendo solo una toalla para taparse.

Rogers, con algo más de pudor, y sin saber si tendría que salir corriendo en cualquier momento, se vistió a toda prisa, aún a pesar de encontrarse mojado, y salió corriendo tras Tony, que se encontraba en su despacho.

Friday encendió las pantallas holográficas delante de él en cuanto entró en el lugar, mostrándole las imágenes que captaban las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa, mostrándole nuevamente a Ezekiel sobrevolando el edificio, volándolo en pedazos, o al menos, intentándolo, con los rayos que emergían de sus manos.

-¿Qué centro de investigación es ese?-le preguntó el capi cuando llegó a su lado.

-El de Nueva Jersey.

-Mierda- murmuró Steve por lo bajo, viendo como las hormigas correteaban por la mesa, pareciendo emocionadas ante el sonido de las alarmas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Tony a este, apartando la mirada de las pantallas.

-Allí es donde han ido a vigilar Sam y Barton.

Tony comenzó a buscarlos por las cámaras de seguridad en el acto, sabiendo que los medios y la policía no tardarían en llegar y el riesgo que corrían estos si el gobierno los identificaba.

Ezekiel, tras su desastre habitual, salió volando sin más del lugar, lo cual desconcertó a Tony. Normalmente, este esperaría a que llegaron los medios para atribuirse el mérito. Pero, cuando vió a unas mujeres con aquellos tatuajes de flores negras rondando por el lugar, supo que no necesitaba quedarse allí, a riesgo de enfrentarse a dos Vengadores al mismo tiempo. Pensaba dejar aquella tarea a sus chicas.

-¿Tienes algún modo de comunicarte con tus chicos?- le preguntó Tony, volviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacía Steve.

Este, como toda respuesta, solo sacó un comunicador del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se lo colocó en el oído.

-Sam. Barton. Contestadme. ¿Dónde os encontráis?

-En el interior del edificio atacado de Tony- le informó Clint en el acto.

-Ese tipo a salido volando antes de que pudiéramos enviarle algunas hormigas encima- se quejó Sam, chasqueando la lengua.-Estamos ayudando a sacar a la gente del edificio antes de que lleguen los bomberos.

-¡Escuchad! ¡No estáis solos ahí!- gritó Tony al comunicador de Steve.

-¿Stark?- comentó Sam.-¿Qué haces con el capi?

-¡No es el momento de preocuparos por eso!- les espetó Tony.-Aunque Ezekiel se haya marchado, a dejado a sus matonas detrás.

Ambos Vengadores se detuvieron ante las cámaras cuando Tony les dijo eso.

-¿Alguna es la misma mujer que ya atacó en el complejo?- preguntó Sam, que todavía debería estar dolorido por el ataque recibido por la grandullona del grupo.

-No lo sé. No lo parece- les dijo Stark.-No hay ninguna rubia ni ninguna grandullona. Solo hay una mujer de pelo corto castaño que lleva un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, con unas katanas. Y otra con pelo castaño y mechones blancos con el tatuaje en la cara. No sé si le ocurre algo, pero parece que su piel es...azulada. Legolas, ten cuidado. Esa ultima va hacía donde estás.

Clint pareció asentir mientras echaba mano a su arco, dirigiéndose fuera del edificio, hacía un lateral de este, seguramente tratando de alejarse de la gente para evitar heridos.

-Voy a ir con ellos- le dijo Tony a Steve, alejándose del comunicador.

-Yo también voy- afirmó el capitán.

Pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Van a haber problemas. La policía estará a punto de llegar e informarán al Gobierno de que Falcón y Hawkeyes se encuentran en el lugar. La presencia del Capitán América no ayudará en nada.

Steve no se mostró muy contento con aquello, su expresión ya lo dejaba bastante claro, pero Tony le colocó una mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Trataré de que, con este incidente, el Gobierno comprenda que se necesita a los Vengadores. Y, cuando vuelva, mandaré las imágenes de ellos ayudando a la gente a la prensa. Conseguiré que podáis volver a actuar con libertad. Pero permanece aquí y no me pongas las cosas aún más difíciles.

Steve acabó por asentir, aún en contra de lo que pensaba, y dejó que Tony se marchara a por su traje de Ironman mientras él solo podía mirar las pantallas desde allí, tratando de informar a sus chicos donde se encontraban aquellas dalias.

Mientras veía como Tony salia volando pocos instantes después a través de las ventanas de su despacho, observó las pantallas y vió como una de las dalias, la que tenía el tatuaje en el brazo, se detenía en un pasillo, cerca de donde estaba Sam, mirando una de sus katanas, que tenía en sus manos, y salió corriendo justamente hacía donde se encontraba Wilson.

-¡Sam! ¡Sal de donde estás ahora mismo! ¡Una de esas mujeres se está dirigiendo hacía tí!- le gritó a este, viendo como la mujer parecía saber perfectamente donde se encontraba.

-Al parecer, tiene algún tipo de vinculo con su arma- comentó Friday, sorprendiendo a Steve, que se había olvidado de la inteligencia artificial de Stark en mitad de todo aquel caos.

-¿Y su arma le dice donde se encuentra Sam?- le preguntó a esta.

-Sin informes más detallados, solo puedo decir que es lo que parece. Lamento no tener más información, señor Rogers.

-Capi, ¿me oyes?- le preguntó Tony.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que te oigo!- le dijo este en el acto, tranquilizándose un poco mientras escuchaba de nuevo a Tony en sus oídos.

-Estoy acercándome al lugar. ¿Dónde se encuentran las mujeres?

-Una acaba de encontrarse con Clint en el lateral oeste del edificio. Y la otra corre en busca de Sam, que aún está ayudando a sacar gente del edificio. Parece que tiene alguna comunicación con sus armas.

-Sí. Ya he oído a Friday. ¿Cuál parece más peligrosa?

Steve observó las pantallas, pero una solo estaba corriendo en busca de Sam y la otra se encontraba en frente de Barton, sonriendo, con unos cuchillos en las manos, como si todo aquello no se tratara nada más que de un juego.

-Ahora mismo, no sabría decir cual de ellas es la más peligrosa- tuvo que añadir, a regañadientes.

Hasta que vio como la mujer que estaba peleando con Barton se movía casi a la misma velocidad que alcanzaba Pietro, el hermano de Wanda, y como esta mandaba a Barton al suelo, con un corte en la cara y el brazo.

-¡La que se encuentra fuera!- le gritó a Tony.-¡Tiene supervelocidad!

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Stark.-¿Es que Clint tiene una imán para esos?

Pero Steve no comentó nada más al respecto, observando con atención las cámaras, viendo como la otra mujer llegaba hasta Sam, a punto de cortarle un brazo si este no se hubiera hecho hacía atrás a tiempo.

Falcon le indicó a la gente que saliera del edificio mientras la mujer no dejaba de usar sus katanas hacía él, obligando a Sam a retroceder todo el tiempo, obligándole a internarse aún más en el edificio cuando el lugar ya se estaba llenando de humo por culpa de los destrozos que Ezekiel había hecho.

-¡Sam, empieza a defenderte o no conseguirás salir de ahí!- le gritó Steve por el comunicador.

-¡Eso intento!- comentó este, sacando sus armas y empezando a disparar contra ella.

Allí dentro, sus alas eran más un inconveniente que una ventaja. Sam necesitaba espacio para poder volar y el lugar era demasiado estrecho para utilizar estas y poder huir. Sin embargo, a pesar de los disparos, la mujer usó sus katanas para detener sus balas y se acercó más a él, tratando de cortarle las manos para que soltara las pistolas.

Clint, por su parte, estaba tratando de mantener a la mujer a una cierta distancia de él con sus flechas, colocándose de espaldas a una pared para estar protegido por, al menos, un frente.

Sin embargo, esta solo parecía jugar con él, disfrutando cuando lo hacía un nuevo corte con sus cuchillos.

En uno de los momentos donde se detuvo para reírse abiertamente de Clint, Tony apareció y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla con uno de sus rayos, haciendo que la mujer pusiera mala cara y comenzara a correr de nuevo.

-¡Tony, cuidado!- le gritó Steve.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sin saber como había logrado llegar allí, la mujer se encontró de pronto sobre la espalda de Tony, que aún se encontraba volando a un metro del suelo, tratando de traspasar la armadura de este con sus cuchillos.

Clint aprovechó ese momento para lanzar una de sus flechas, la cual alcanzó a la mujer en el hombro, haciendo que cayera al suelo y mirara su hombro herido con sorpresa.

Después, volvió la vista hacía Clint y Tony y, de repente, desapareció. Sin más.

-¿Se ha marchado corriendo?- preguntó Tony, elevando el protector facial para contemplar el lugar donde antes había estado tirada la muchacha.

-No, señor- informó Friday, tanto por las pantallas como por el propio comunicador que tenía en todos los trajes de Tony.-No ha tenido nada que ver con una velocidad acelerada. Al parecer, también puede teletransportarse.

Y, como para afirmar sus palabras, la mujer apareció junto aquella que se estaba enfrentando a Sam y, tomándola del brazo, sorprendiendo a esta, desaparecieron del lugar sin más.

Steve observó con atención todas las pantallas, necesitando confirmar si de verdad se habían marchado o si se encontraban en cualquier otra parte del edificio, pero, al menos, por lo que podía ver por las cámaras de seguridad, estas no eran visibles en ninguna parte. Se habían retirado con una de ellas herida.

Justo cuando Steve estaba dejando salir un suspiro cargado de alivio, vio como la policía rodeaba a Clint y sacaban sus armas, sabiendo de sobra que este estaba en busca y captura. Y otro tanto de lo mismo le ocurrió a Sam cuando consiguió salir del edificio en llamas por la puerta principal.

Tony elevó las manos por inercia. O, a lo mejor, solo fue para hacer la gracia.

-¿Es que no podemos llevarnos todos bien?- le comentó a la policía.

Pero, cuando algunas armas apuntaron hacía él también, pensando que este haría algo para que Hawkeyes pudiera huir, se dio cuenta que no estaba el asunto para ningún tipo de bromas y Steve solo pudo apretar los puños sobre la mesa, sintiendo como la rabia y el pánico crecían al mismo tiempo en su interior.

 **Fin del capitulo 22**

 **Vaya. La verdad es que, como últimamente me viene ocurriendo con todo, no tenía ni medianamente pensando qué hacer en este capitulo, así que solo me he puesto a escribir, levantándome a las 9 de la mañana porque no soportaba pasar más tiempo en la cama, a ver lo que salia. Pero, en ningún momento, pensaba ni quería que la policía detuviera a estos dos o que Tony se viera envuelto en un lío por querer ayudarlos. De verdad que no miento cuando digo que yo no escribo, si no la musa que debe de tener un loft en mi cabeza, donde vive a todo lujo y bebiendo copas de champán, porque no logro echarla ni con agua caliente.**

 **No sé como arreglar esto. Me he metido en un jardín yo sola, mientras la historia me conduce sola en su propia dirección, pero algo se me debe de ocurrir. Sabía que las cosas se irían sucediendo y que los encuentros entre las dalias y los Vengadores debían hacerse cada vez más comunes, pero, a parte de decidir cual de ellas tendría que aparecer aquí y contra quién luchar, yo misma no había decidido nada más. Y hasta eso me ha costado, ya que Drang, que es la de la velocidad, me recordaba mucho a Pietro y no sabía si meterla o no. En realidad, entre sus poderes y su imagen, parece la hija secreta de este con Pícara. Si buscáis su imagen, veréis que se parece un huevo a ella.**

 **Y me reitero en que no tengo ni p*ta idea de porqué Hawkeyes se unió al equipo del capi cuando él estaba retirado. Ya no trabajaba para SHIELD y siempre había ido con la cara al descubierto, así que, con el ataque de Nueva York, su cara debió de aparecer por todas partes y sus hijos habrían visto a su padre salvar al mundo y estarían orgulloso de él. Del mismo modo que debió verse con lo de Sokovia, como les ocurriría a Viuda Negra y a Wanda ¿Para qué se mete en otro marrón, donde precisamente iban contra el gobierno, que lo haría alejarse de su familia, cuando estaba tranquilamente jugando a la casa de la pradera? Hay cosas de la película que, de verdad, no llego a comprender.¡Cuida de tus hijos y dejate las misiones de una buena vez, que tienes una familia de la que cuidar!**

 **¡Ah! También aviso que gracias a un video de Stony que vi en youtube (Steve Tony fanvid What Makes You Beautiful) se me está ocurriendo otra historia de estos dos de universo alternativo que, con suerte, podré traeros dentro de poco. Depende de si me sale muy largo o no. ¡Maldigo los videos hermosos que me dan ideas! La canción no me mata (¿a quién miento? Siento como si fuera a echar llamaradas como si fuera un demonio siendo exorcizado cuando la oigo) pero tengo que admitir que el video está super currado. Han usado programas de edición para montar escenas dentro de otras. Yo jamás llegaré a ese nivel de experiencia con los videos que subo yo a youtube. Así que, cuando lo tenga, seguramente lo comentaré en alguno de los comentarios de los capítulos anteriores. Acabo de subir el 12 anoche, así que no tardaré mucho en avisarlo en los siguientes. Pero yo ya iba por el 23 cuando me vino la idea.**

 **También maldigo a esta cabeza mía, que no para.**

 **Pero no me explayo más y deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas a todos los presentes. Por el momento, solo os desearé buen día y me pongo con el capitulo 23.**

 **CAPITULO 23**

… **...**

Sabiendo que era la única cosa que podía hacer, Steve contempló aquella escena a través de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio Stark, percatándose de que la policía, a pesar de estar apuntándoles con sus armas, no sabían bien qué hacer.

A pesar de que el Gobierno habría informado a toda la policía del país de que debían capturar a aquellos Vengadores que se habían negado a firmar el tratado, la gente no olvidaba tan fácilmente lo que los Avengers habían hecho por ellos, de como estos habían salvado Nueva York cuando los extraterrestres aparecieron y como habían tratado de ayudar de igual modo al resto del mundo, incluso cuando las cosas no salían bien del todo.

-¡Necesitamos que se retire a un lado y nos permita detener a Clint Barton, señor Stark!- exclamó el que parecía el capitán de la policía, el único que no había desenfundado su arma.

-¿Tengo que recordar que estos hombres han ayudado a salvar a la gente de este edificio en llamas?- le dijo Tony, aún con las manos en alto, como si se hubiera olvidado que las tenía ahí.

-Cumplimos órdenes- fue todo lo que le dijo este a su vez.

Aunque a Steve aquello le sonó a una disculpa. Dejando a un lado lo que pensaran sobre los Vengadores, o lo agradecidos que se sintieran hacía ellos por lo que habían hecho, a ellos solo les quedaba cumplir órdenes. Quisieran o no, no podían dejar escapar a Barton y a Sam así como así.

-Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo- comentó Tony, bajando por fin las manos.

Y Steve se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿De verdad estaba tratando de sobornar a toda una comisaria de policía? Por mucho que estos estuvieran a su favor, aquello era demasiado.

El jefe de la policía pareció que fuera a decirle algo, pero, oyendo como un helicóptero se acercaba, todos volvieron la vista hacía el sonido, al tiempo de ver como Máquina de Guerra llegaba hasta ellos.

-¡No me jodas, Rhodey!- le gritó Tony en cuanto lo vió llegar.-¿Te han mandado a ti a capturarlos?

-¡No estoy aquí para eso, Tony!- le gritó este hacía él, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido del helicóptero, que estaba aterrizando en el suelo.-A pasado algo más grave y el Gobierno está dispuesto a hacer una excepción con ellos en esta ocasión!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tony.

-Stane acaba de atacar el Capitolio.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Steve a través del comunicador, el mismo grito de incredulidad y sorpresa que exclamaron Tony y Clint y parte de la policía allí reunida.

-Se les concede un indulto a ellos y a aquellos Vengadores desaparecidos por una breve temporada si acuden en ayuda del país en estos momentos- les informó Rhodey, mirando a la policía que lo rodeaba, haciendo que estos bajaran las armas en el acto.

-¿Has oído eso?- le susurró Tony al cap por lo bajo.

-Claro que lo he oído.

-Tenemos que irnos ya- les dijo Barton, con su arco preparado.

-Para eso hemos traído el helicóptero. Vosotros- les indicó a la policía.-Traed a Sam Wilson hasta aquí. A partir de este punto, su seguridad en cosa del ejercito.

Un par de policías no tardaron en salir corriendo cuando su jefe les indicó que obedecieran, al mismo tiempo que Tony se acercaba a Rhodey para que ninguno de los agentes les oyeran.

-¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad se ha producido ese ataque o es un engaño para poder sacar a los chicos de aquí?- le preguntó.

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo como eso?- le preguntó este a su vez, elevando su propio protector facial, dejando ver a Tony su expresión, dejándole claro que no había lugar para bromas en ninguno de los poros de Rhodes.

Tony supo que la cosa estaba llendo en serio, viendo como traían a Sam sin unas esposas en las muñecas.

-Tengo que ir al complejo ahora mismo. Nos veremos en el Capitolio- le dijo este a Rhodes, preparándose para salir volando.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó este.-¡¿Para qué tienes que marcharte en un momento como este?! ¡¿Qué es más importante que lo acaba de pasar?!- le espetó.

-Encontrar a Visión y al chico araña e informarles de esto. El Capitolio será un caos ahora mismo. Necesitamos a todos para tranquilizar al publico. Ezekiel no solo me está atacando a mí. También está atacando a Estados Unidos.

Rhodes lo observó con atención, pero acabó asintiendo, dándole la razón.

-Pero no tardes. Esto le viene demasiado grande al Gobierno.

Tony asintió y, antes de perder más tiempo, viendo como Clint le contaba lo ocurrido a Sam, salió volando de nuevo hacía el complejo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía el traje, necesitando llegar cuanto antes.

-¿Has oído todo eso, capi?- le preguntó Tony a este, apresurándose en volver.

-¡Claro que lo he oído! Pero...¡maldición!¡No tengo mi traje aquí!

-Mira en el armario de tu cuarto- le indicó este a su vez.

El resto del viaje lo hizo en silencio, sabiendo que Steve habría salido corriendo del despacho cuando le había dicho aquello, encontrando un nuevo traje del Capitán América dentro del armario de su habitación.

Tony siempre había creído que sería necesario, que, en algún momento, el equipo tendría que volver a reunirse, así que, en cada cuarto del lugar, en cada armario de cada uno de los Vengadores, había un nuevo traje esperándoles, esperando a que ocurriera algo que les volviera a reunir y fueran el equipo que el mundo ya conocía.

Cuando consiguió llegar al complejo, fue al despacho, tratando de ponerse en contacto con Visión.

Aunque este hubiera apagado las cámaras de seguridad, había teléfonos y otros medios de comunicación con el lugar, enviándoles a él y a Wanda un mensaje holográfico, indicándoles lo que había ocurrido en el Capitolio, la tregua que el Gobierno quería darles y el hecho de que necesitaba que los dos salieran volando hacía Washington lo antes posible y que recogieran al joven chico araña por el camino.

Tras eso, sabiendo que les había llegado el mensaje y que los dos estarían viendo en aquellos mismos momentos la noticia, salió hacía el cuarto del capi después de hacer un pequeño parón en otra habitación, observando como este terminaba de vestirse, habiendo dejado la puerta completamente abierta por las prisas.

-¿Estás lista para volar?- le dijo Tony, haciendo que Steve se sobresaltara, no habiendo notado su presencia en absoluto.

-Sí, claro. Rhodes ya está llevando a Barton y a Sam al lugar, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es. Y Wanda y Visión estarán de camino para recoger al pequeño chico araña y saldrán hacía el Capitolio en estos momentos.

-Tendría que ponerme en contacto con Scott también- comentó Steve, mostrándose nervioso.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a Stane a atacar un monumento como el Capitolio? Era el lugar donde los Senadores del país se reunían, donde cada Enero, el presidente en persona daba un discurso, donde el cuadro de la firma de la declaración de Independencia estaba expuesto. Aquello no era solo para dañar a Tony Stark, si no que acababa de dañar a todos los Estados Unidos con aquel ataque.

-Tenemos que irnos ya- le dijo Steve a este, volviéndose hacía él mientras este seguía apoyado en la puerta.

-Sí, tendríamos que salir ya. Pero creo que necesitarás esto- le indicó Tony, sacando el escudo, que había dejado apoyado contra la pared, lejos de sus ojos, viendo como Steve abría estos con sorpresa al verlo.

-Pensaba que...no querías que tuviera el escudo.

-Digo muchas cosas en caliente- comentó Tony.-Pero, ¿qué sería del Capitán América sin su escudo? Mi padre solo saldría de la tumba para darme una patada en el culo si no te lo devolviera.

Steve caminó hacía él. Tratando de ver en los ojos de Tony que estaba haciendo aquello porque él realmente quería hacerlo y no porque las circunstancias le hubieran obligado a hacerlo, abriendo y cerrando los puños, sin saber si cogerlo o no.

-¿A qué estás esperando?- le espetó Tony, viéndole titubear, colocándole el escudo ante él.-Cógelo. Esto siempre fue tuyo. Nunca debí quitártelo.

-Tenias buenos motivos para querer quitármelo- le dijo Steve, tomando este lentamente, como si quisiera darle tiempo a Tony para que pudiera arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

-Sabes que me comporté como un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Pero no perdamos más el tiempo y volemos hacía Washington antes de que el Gobierno se arrepienta de haberos concedido una tregua.

-¿Tienes alguna nave que podamos utilizar?- le preguntó el capi mientras seguía a Tony fuera de la habitación, colocándose el escudo en el brazo derecho, dándose cuenta de lo que había echado de menos aquel peso reconfortante.

-Capi, por favor. ¿Por quién me tomas?- le dijo este, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacía él y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

…...

Antes de que el capi pudiera replicar, Tony ya lo había montado en una de las últimas naves en las que había estado trabajando, llevando consigo armas y aquello que creyó que podría hacer falta si realmente Stane se habia atrevido a atacar el Capitolio, viendo como Steve solo admiraba las nuevas mejoras que Stark había hecho en su equipamiento durante su ausencia.

-¿Quieres intentar ponerte en contacto con Scott?- le preguntó, teniendo a este sentado a su lado.

-Podría intentarlo, pero, con lo sucedido en Washington, ¿no estarán las lineas saturadas?

-Capi, ahora ya no hay mujeres conectando cables desde una centralita- le comento, pareciendo disfrutar con el hecho de poder meterse con el, incluso en medio de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Steve le dirigió una mirada molesta, ya que sabía de sobra los cambios que se habían producido en la telefonía desde que él no era más que un cubito de hielo. Pero, aún así, el asunto habría removido al país y, por muchos satélites que estuvieran volando, no podrían enviar y recibir todas las llamadas de un país.

Confiaba en que Scott, encontrándose con Hank Pym, se enteraría de las noticias y que los vería a través de la televisión, acudiendo a su lado lo más rápido posible.

Incluso antes de llegar al lugar, el humo que ascendía desde el suelo hizo que tanto Tony como Steve contemplaran aquel paisaje conteniendo el aliento, sin poder creerse realmente que aquello hubiera podido ocurrir de verdad.

-¿Cómo ha sido Stane capaz de esto?- preguntó el capi, hablando en voz baja, como si eso fuera a impedir que ocurriera un nuevo incidente.

-No tengo idea, pero lo vamos a averiguar- le aseguró Tony, aterrizando.

La cúpula del Capitolio ahora parecía casi inexistente y, a pesar de los equipos de emergencia que estaban trabajando allí, el ala Este del edificio estaba ardiendo con fuerza.

-Hay que empezar a trabajar- le dijo Stark a Steve antes de que este se dirigiera a un compartimento de la nave y pusiera a la Legión de Hierro, que había llevado con ellos, en marcha.-Friday, ayuda con el incendio y aleja al publico de aquí.

-Sí, señor.

Y la Legión despegó y salió del lugar, seguidos por él y Steve.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la nave, el grupo llegó hasta ellos. Visión, Wanda y Peter habían llegado y Rhodes acompañaba a Sam y a Clint, que habían estado hablando con las fuerzas especiales que se estaban encargando de la seguridad de los presentes.

-Aunque parezca mentira, hay algo más grave que el Capitolio en llamas- les dijo Clint.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó Steve.

-Stane se ha llevado al ministro de defensa, que se encontraba hablando en el Senado- le informó Rhodes.

-¿Se ha llevado a Ross?- repitió Tony, sorprendido.

-Al parecer, este ataque era para asustar al Gobierno- les dijo Sam.-Ese Stane les ha dejado claro que ningún gobierno que emplee a Tony Stark podría ser un gobierno eficaz. Parece que Stane no se va a detener hasta que tenga a Stark despellejado y colgado de su pared.

Este endureció la expresión del rostro, llevando la vista hacía el Capitolio en llamas, donde la Legión de Hierro ya estaba trabajando para apagar las llamas.

-¿Aun queda alguien dentro del edificio?- preguntó Tony, prefiriendo no concentrarse en el hecho de que aquello parecía haber sido causado por su culpa.

-Sí. Pero los bomberos no se atrevían a entrar por las llamas. Hasta que no tengan el incendio más controlado, no podrán acceder al lugar- le informó Rhodes.

-Visión- lo llamó Stark.-Encargate de entrar ahí y sacar a toda la gente que puedas.

-Sí, señor.

Y el androide salió volando hacía el lugar.

-Yo también puedo ser de ayuda dentro. Con mis poderes, las llamas no me afectaran- le dijo Wanda al capi.

Este la miró fijamente, ya que un momento de titubeo, un despiste, podría hacer titilar los poderes de esta y hacer que el fuego la consumiera. Pero, viendo la expresión de su rostro, solo pudo asentir.

-¡Pero, ten cuidado!- le pidió viendo como ella también salia volando hacía las llamas.

-¿Y los demás qué hacemos?- preguntó Peter, con el traje de Spiderman ya puesto.

-Peter, tú vigila los alrededores del edificio. Puede ser que haya gente en las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Si es así, saca a la gente de allí y ayuda a la gente que Visión y Wanda consigan sacar- le indicó Tony.

El chico asintió.

-Yo también puedo ayudar con eso- les dijo Sam.

-Bien- convino el capi.-Pues ve con él y ayudálo en su tarea.

-Ven conmigo, chico araña- le indicó Sam, cogiendo a este por los brazos antes de elevar el vuelo.

-Parecemos un totem- oyeron comentar a Peter antes de que ambos acabaran alejándose.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?- preguntó Clint.

Tanto él como Máquina de Guerra estaban esperando instrucciones.

-Hay que tratar de encontrar la ruta que han usado Ezekiel y su gente para huir- les dijo Tony, mandando algo a la armadura de Rhodes.-Te he enviado el resto de su energía para que podáis seguirle el rastro. Y, si lo veis, si aún está cerca de aquí, no dudéis en disparar a matar.

A ambos asintieron, pero no parecía muy serio ver a Clint sentado sobre la espalda de Rhodes mientras este se elevaba, ya que Ojo de Halcón necesitaba las manos libres.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?- le preguntó Steve a Tony, contemplando el caos a su alrededor, los servicios de emergencia corriendo de arriba a bajo, la policía y las fuerzas especiales tratando de calmar los ánimos, las cámaras de televisión, que ya habían llegado, grabando toda la situación, y el público que había llegado de pie, contemplando con sus propios ojos aquel golpe a uno de los monumentos del país.

-Será mejor que nosotros hablemos con los que estén a cargo de esto. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que la tregua se mantiene, calmar a los medios y asegurarnos de que el gobierno no la cague hablando con estos.

-¡Ese lenguaje!- le soltó el capi.

-Esto es un maldito infierno, cap. Creo que oirás cosas peores aquí.

Y se dirigieron hacía el centro de operaciones que habían montado enfrente del Capitolio en llamas, donde los que tenían voz y voto en el país estaban intentado resolver aquel desastre.

-Ironman- le saludaron algunos a Tony en cuanto entró en la pequeña carpa que habían creado en mitad de aquel caos.

Todos parecían haber dado por hecho que él iba a aparecer.

Pero cuando los ojos se posaron sobre el Capitán América, pareció que los hombres que tomaban las decisiones no sabían como debían tratar a este. A pesar de ser un fugitivo buscado por la ley, se había presentado allí, con la mitad de su equipo para ayudar en medio de aquel desastre.

Sin embargo, el ministro de asuntos internos fue el primero en reaccionar.

Se dirigió hacía él y, mirándolo a los ojos, le tendió la mano.

-Lamento que las circunstancias del tratado hayan tenido que obligarnos a tratarle de este modo. Lo necesitamos, capitán.

Steve contempló aquella mano, pero, como no podía ser menos en él, Steve se la estrechó.

-Los Vengadores siempre acudirán allí a donde se nos necesite.

-Lo que me lleva a hablaros, caballeros, de resolver unos pequeños problemas que tenemos por culpa del tratado- comentó Tony, acercándose a la mesa en torno a la que se habían encontrado los demás.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el ministro, soltando la mano de Steve y volviéndose hacía este.

-Necesitamos algo más que una tregua temporal- les indicó Tony, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de medio lado a todos los presentes.

 **Fin del capitulo 23**

 **La verdad. Estaba muy atrancada con este capitulo. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer aquí, ni como solucionar las cosas. Me he tirado días enteros sin escribir, releyendo lo ultimo que tenía hecho, tratando de inspirarme, pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Y no sabéis lo que temo cuando me pasa eso, porque normalmente significa que mi mente me está diciendo: ``hasta luego. Necesito unas vacaciones´´.**

 **Pero, inesperadamente, como siempre, me ha venido la inspiración y he podido continuar con el fic, haciendo que por fín pueda respirar tranquila. Iba escribiendo por aquí cuando me han llamado para trabajar este verano. Será en la sección de panadería de un centro comercial, así que será por turnos y no me pilla muy lejos de casa, así que no será problema para poder seguir escribiendo. Lo que no sé si hasta tendré que trabajar los domingos. Es muy posible que no tenga días libres, pero, viendo como está la crisis en España, pienso agarrarme a ese trabajo y dar todo de mí. Hasta mis padres se han emocionado y todo. Falta que me monten una fiesta o algo.**

 **En fin, volviendo con el fic, quería que, de una vez por todas, el tratado dejara de ser un maldito problema. Estaba alterando mis nervios que este siempre se estuviera interponiendo entre nuestros superhéroes, así que he decidido hacer algo con ello en este punto. Ya todos veréis el qué en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **No os doy más por hoy la tabarra. Desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!. ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. No comentaré nada aquí y os dejo a todos con la historia, que hasta yo quiero saber a que acuerdo llegan para solucionar lo del tratado. Hablaremos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 24**

… **...**

Gracias a la actuación de Visión, Wanda, Sam y Peter, sacaron a las pocas personas que quedaban dentro del edificio con quemaduras de primer grado en alguna parte de su cuerpo y unos cuantos rasguños. El herido más grave resultó ser uno de los conserjes del edificio, que le había caído una estatua encima durante el ataque y parecía bastante probable que perdiera la pierna que se había visto atrapada bajo la escultura.

Clint y Rhodes acabaron volviendo al lugar una hora después, con las manos vacías.

Al parecer, aunque habían encontrado el rastro de energía residual de Ezekiel y habían seguido este hasta casi salir de Washington, el rastro se había interrumpido de golpe, como si se hubiera esfumado sin más. Y Clint, que ya sabía que una de sus chicas podía hacer eso, le había indicado a Rhodes que volvieran.

Al mismo tiempo, Tony había estado dejando claro a aquellos que tenían el control del país lo que suponía que todos los Vengadores se encontraran allí, ayudándoles en momentos de necesidad, ignorando algunas de las protestas que le dirigieron, indicándole que todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa.

-Ezekiel Stane es un terrorista- les dijo Steve.-Emplea a Stark como excusa para justificar sus ataques. Pero, si no le detenemos, no solo se conformará con atacar América. Se ha estado relacionando con terroristas desde niño. Es un peligro mundial.

A regañadientes, tuvieron que escuchar las exigencias de Tony y hacerle llegar estas al presidente, así como también a las Naciones Unidas.

-¿Y qué ocurre si se niegan a esto?- le preguntó uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la carpa.

-Buena suerte para acabar con este desastre y los que están por venir- les dijo Tony, sin rastro alguno de su característico humor, mirando a la cara a cada uno de los presentes.-¿Quieren salir hay fuera y hablar ustedes mismos a las cámaras? Ustedes mismos.

Dudando sobre aquello, el presidente se vio obligado a ponerse en contacto por video conferencia con los representantes de las Naciones Unidas, dejándoles claro lo que estaba ocurriendo en su país, el hecho de que necesitaban la ayuda de los superhéroes y lo que estos estaban pidiendo a cambio de firmar el tratado y ayudar.

Para cuando todo el equipo se reunió en torno a la carpa, intentando saber que estaban hablando allí, Tony y Steve salieron del lugar y los observaron con atención.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- les preguntó Sam, hablando con sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que dar una rueda de prensa- les dijo Tony.-Hay cosas de las que tenemos que informar.

Aquello no supuso mucho para ellos. Ni siquiera podían contar eso como una respuesta, pero, siguieron a Tony y Steve mientras estos se dirigían hacía los medios de comunicación, que esperaban, expectantes detrás de los cordones policiales.

Cuando Ironman y el Capitán América, juntos, comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, la lluvia de flashes fue casi inmediata y las preguntas estallaron a su alrededor, tratando de hacerse oír unos por encima de otros, tratando de averiguar como era posible que el grupo hubiera podido volver a reunirse.

Tony alzó una mano, haciendo callar a la multitud.

-¡Ante todo, lo primero que debemos decir es que el incendio está bajo control y hemos sacado a todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro del edificio con vida!

-¿Y qué hay del ministro de defensa Ross? ¡Se ha dicho que el terrorista se lo ha llevado!

-Estamos tratando de encontrarlo. No abandonaremos a ningún hombre en manos del enemigo- les dijo Steve.

-¿Cómo es posible que el Capitán América esté aquí?

-Porque él ha aceptado, tanto por él como por sus compañeros, firmar el tratado.

Sam, Wanda y Clint, que estaban atrás, se sorprendieron al oír aquello. No podían creerse que realmente el capitán hubiera acabado aceptando, a pesar de que era duro mantenerse al margen del mundo. Y más que hubiera aceptado en su nombre sin que hubiera hablado con ellos antes.

-Pero...-continuó hablando Tony.-A pesar de que firmaran el tratado, los encargados de que se cumpla y quienes supervisaran a los superhéroes seremos el capitán y yo mismo. Mantendremos informados a los gobiernos a donde vayamos actuar y al nuestro propio y aceptaremos el que no quieran nuestra ayuda en algún país de ser el caso. Pero el peso de lo que ocurra allí donde actuemos irá directamente sobre nuestras espalda. Si las cosas se nos van de control, ambos compadeceremos como los responsables directos de lo que ocurra.

El grupo, que había estado escuchando todo aquello, se miraron entre ellos, ahora comprendiendo porqué el capitán había aceptado firmar. No firmaba para que la culpa la cargara otro. Stark y él habían conseguido que el Gobierno, a pesar de que fueran a estar pendientes de sus movimientos, les dejaran el control del grupo en sus manos. Escucharían lo que Naciones Unidas quisiera decirles, pero el mando seguiría estando en ellos, como había estado siendo hasta la fecha. Si ocurría algo verdaderamente malo, ambos acabarían en la cárcel por el equipo, pero el Gobierno no podía estar sin superhéroes siempre que hubiera supervillanos a los que vencer.

-Volveremos a ser un grupo- murmuró Wanda, sujetando la mano de Visión y sonriendo a este cuando volvió la cabeza hacía ella, sonriéndole a su vez.

-Podré volver a casa- comentó Clint.

-Se acabará estar escondiéndonos como conejos- comentó Sam a su vez.

-Pero Tony y Rogers correrán con todos los riesgos a ojos de las Naciones si no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo- les recordó Rhodes, tratando de que entendieran la importancia de aquello.

-¡¿Los Vengadores volverán a estar unidos?!- gritó uno de los periodistas.

-¡Así es!- exclamó Tony, sujetando una mano de Steve y elevando sus manos entrelazadas al aire.-¡Los Vengadores volverán a ser un equipo!

…...

Esa noticia no tardó en correr como la pólvora y, en aquel mismo lugar, Wanda, Sam, Clint y el Capitán firmaron el tratado con las exigencias que Stark había dejado bastante claras, sabiendo que tendría que hacer que Scott también firmara aquello cuando se dignara a aparecer, dejando que las cámaras captaran el momento.

-¿No debería haber informado ya que viene de camino?- les preguntó Sam, saliendo de aquella carpa, ya que estaba siendo desmontada.

El incendio estaba apagado, los supervivientes en el hospital y las masas controladas. Desde allí, no se podía hacer nada, así que los Vengadores tenían que concentrarse en el hecho de localizar a Ezekiel y al ministro de defensa, sabiendo que Stane se lo habría llevado con algún motivo concreto.

El hecho de atacar el Capitolio había sido porque el gobierno estaba a favor de Stark. Pero, ¿para qué quería a Ross? Era lo que no conseguía entender.

Subiendo a la nave de Stark, de nuevo como un grupo unido, volaron hacía el complejo, necesitando analizar el ataque, lo que sabían de Ezekiel y los datos que Friday hubiera podido conseguir.

Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar al complejo, se encontraron con Natasha Romanoff cómodamente sentada en uno de los sófares del salón, con una mujer morena y de largo cabello negro y liso atada y amordaza a su lado.

-Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo en volver- les dijo esta, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa calmada.

-¿Y esto qué es?- le preguntó Tony, refiriéndose a la mujer.-¿Un regalo de bienvenida? ¿O es que has cambiado de gustos, Romanoff?

-Me he enterado de lo de las firmas, así que he dado por sentado que podía volver sin peligro. Al menos, los guardias de la puerta no me han puesto pegas para entrar. Y yo ya había firmado el tratado.

-Sí. Y justo después, cuando tratábamos de resolver el conflicto, detuviste a T´challa cuando iba a por Bucky- le espetó Tony.

-Digamos que eso ya es agua pasada- le dijo esta a su vez.

-¿Quién es la mujer, Natasha?- le preguntó Steve, tratando de que se concentraran en el tema a tratar.

-Chicos, os presento a Sasha Hammer, la novia/asistente de Ezekiel Stane.

Los presentes se quedaron mudos ante aquello.

-¿Cómo que...su novia/asistente?- murmuró Steve.

-Sí. Al parecer, empezó a trabajar para él hace tiempo, pero acabaron convirtiéndose en algo más. Ya le dije que obtendría resultados, capitán- le dijo Natasha a Steve.

-¿Hammer? ¿Cómo Justin Hammer?- le preguntó Tony, sorprendido.

-Digamos que a Hammer le gustaba ir de flor en flor desde que era muy joven.

La chica se removió con furia ante aquello, tratando de lanzarse contra Natasha, pero esta la golpeó en el cuello y la dejó inconsciente, viendo como la chica quedaba en una rara posición sobre el sofá.

-¿A qué ha venido ese ataque ninja?-le espetó Tony, que aun estaba algo confuso.

Se le estaban juntando demasiados conocidos en todo aquello.

-Veréis, esta chica de aquí, a parte de ser la novia de Ezekiel, también parece haberse dejado en sus manos para sus experimentos. Creedme. Le volé un explosivo a su lado y no le paso nada. Además, parece que puede crear látigos de energía de la yema de sus dedos. Es mejor tenerla atada e inconsciente. Creedme.

-¿Cómo conseguiste capturarla entonces?-le espetó Sam.

-Estrangulándola hasta dejarla sin sentido- explicó Viuda Negra, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Además, hay algo, Tony, que, seguramente, te gustará saber.

-¿El qué?-preguntó este, sabiendo por la sonrisa de ella de que realmente no le gustaría saberlo.

-También es la nieta del Mandarín.

-Mira que bien- comentó este, elevando la vista al cielo.

¿Quién lo odiaba tanto por ahí arriba? ¿Acaso había hecho tantas cosas malas en su vida para merecerse semejante castigo?

-¿El Mandarín?- comentó Rhodes.-¿Ese plagio de terrorista?

-Ese mismo- afirmó Natasha.

-Creo que alguien te ha lanzado un mal de ojo, Stark-le dijo Clint a este, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

El caso del Mandarín había sido uno de los más sonados, ya que, a pesar de que el hombre no era más que un muñeco en manos de Aldrich Gillian, había recibido todo el reconocimiento de la prensa, lo que había encantado a este, incluso hablando con su club de fans desde la cárcel, manteniendo correspondencia con estos.

-Deberíamos encerrarla en una sala de aislamiento-sugirió Visión.

-No es mala idea- aseguró Steve a su vez.-Sam, encargate de llevarla. Creo que Natasha ya ha trabajado suficiente con ella.

Este cogió a la mujer, bastante más joven de lo que parecía, y se la echó al hombro, sacándola de la sala.

-Ahora podríamos cambiar a Sasha por el ministro,¿verdad?-preguntó Peter, tratando de comentar algo en medio de todo lo que habia sucedido, tratando de sentirse parte del grupo también, integrado.

-Lo que nos interesa es que nos diga donde se encuentra el escondite de Ezekiel- le dijo Steve.

-¿Y cómo vamos a lograr que haga eso?- preguntó Wanda.

-Podrías intentar entrar en su cabeza- sugirió Clint, mirando a la joven.

-Creo que es inmune a la manipulación mental- les dijo Natasha.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto Tony, alzando una ceja, sabiendo, antes de preguntar, la respuesta que esta le iba a dar.

-Porque trate de atacarla de ese modo y no funcionó. SHIELD tenía muchos juguetitos interesantes que me encargué de guardar bien.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- le pregunto Steve.

-Aquí mismo, en Nueva York. Al parecer, ella estudiaba los objetivos de Ezekiel antes de que él atacara. Siguiendo ese patrón, solo tuve que buscarla en las cercanías de los centros Stark, descartando aquellos que ya habían sido atacados. En poco tiempo, dí con ella.

-¿Y cómo supiste de su existencia para empezar?-le preguntó Tony, sentándose a su lado, cansado de ser uno más de aquellos que estaban ante Natasha de pie, mientras ella estaba cómodamente sentada, como si la estuvieran adorando.

-Tengo mis propias fuentes.

-Querrás decir que tienes amigos en los bajos fondos.

-Se podría decir así

-Lo importante es que la tenemos-les dijo Steve a todos.-Ahora solo tenemos que saber como interrogarla.

-Parece dura. No sé como vais a conseguir eso- le comentó Natasha, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

-No vamos a torturarla- le dijo este.

-Necesitamos saber cuanto antes donde se encuentra el ministro. No sabemos lo que le estará haciendo Stane- le dijo Rhodes al capitán.

-Es cierto que necesitamos encontrarlo, pero no por ello vamos a torturar a alguien.

-¿Y qué tal con un poco de suero de la verdad?- pregunto Tony.

-¿Tienes suero de la verdad?-le preguntó Steve a este a su vez.

-Podría fabricarlo.

-Bueno...mientras barajamos las opciones, chico araña, vuelve a casa- le indicó Steve a este, volviéndose hacía él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un menor y ya has corrido bastantes riesgos. Nos has ayudado mucho y te consideramos un miembro de los Vengadores, pero no vamos a pedir que te sacrifiques más. No podría perdonarme que cayeras.

-¡Señor Stark!- le dijo este a Tony, pidiéndole que le hiciera recapacitar al capi.

-Lo siento, chico. Pero estoy de acuerdo con él en esta ocasión. Eres un miembro del grupo, pero aun no te hemos entrenado y tu tía me cortaría algo muy querido para mí si te llega a pasar algo con este asunto. Sobretodo si sabemos que ella no tiene la menor idea de que eres Spiderman. Recuerda, si tú flipas, ella flipa. Y yo no querré que me flipe.

-¿Eso quiere decir que, después de que consigan atrapar a ese tal Stane, me van a entrenar para ser un Vengador?- preguntó Peter, pareciendo solo haber captado lo que le había interesado de aquella conversación.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...-le dijo Steve.

-¡Eso sería genial!- exclamó Peter.

-Yo me encargo de que el chico llegue a casa-les dijo Clint, colocando un brazo en torno a los brazos del joven, que pareció satisfecho con eso mientras se dejaba conducir hacia la salida, preguntándole a Ojo de Halcón en qué consistía un entrenamiento para ser un Vengador.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer realmente con Sasha?-les preguntó Romanoff, volviendo al tema a tratar.

-Lo del suero no parece una mala idea- comentó Steve.

-Podría ponerme con ello ya mismo- aseguró Tony.

-¿Y mientras?-les dijo Rhodes.-¿Qué ocurre con Ross?

-Es posible que Ezekiel se ponga en contacto con el gobierno para hablarles sobre alguna serie de exigencias-les dijo Steve.-Coronel Rhodes,¿podría ir a la base y estar pendiente de si eso llega a pasar?

-Por supuesto.

-Yo también trataré de averiguar si algo se remueve por los bajos mundos-comentó Natasha, poniéndose en pie y acompañando a Rhodes hacia la salida.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?- preguntó Wanda, refiriéndose a ella y a Visión.

-Tratad de poneros en contacto con Scott. Me extraña que aun no haya dado señales de vida.

Estos dos asintieron y salieron juntos del cuarto.

Al final, Steve y Tony acabaron quedándose solos en el cuarto, con Stark cómodamente sentado en el sofá y el capitán de pie, frente a él.

Salido de la nada, Tony empezó a reírse y Steve se extraño de su reacción.

-¿De qué te estas riendo?-le preguntó.

-¿No lo harías tú también al ver que el grupo vuelve a estar reunido? No esperaba que esto fuera a ocurrir tan rápido. O que fuera a ser tan fácil.

-Bueno...hay que recordar que te has aprovechado del Gobierno cuando un loco a volado el Capitolio.

-Hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades, capitán. Y más si se nos han presentado de ese modo-le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie, caminando hacía él y plantándole un beso en los labios, sujetando su rostro.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le espetó Steve, apartándolo en el acto y mirando a su alrededor.-Ahora esto está lleno de gente. Nos podría ver cualquiera.

-¿Y qué más dará? Somos una pareja,¿no? Las parejas se besan.

-¿Les piensas decir a los chicos que somos una pareja?-le preguntó este a Tony, un tanto sorprendido.

No es que dudara de que deseara hacerlo, Peter ya les había visto besándose y sabía que los demás sospechaban algo. Sus reacciones habían sido demasiado obvias en algunos casos. Pero una cosa era sospechar y otra muy diferente clamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Además, Tony siempre habia sido conocido por sus líos de faldas.¿Iba a salir así, sin más, del armario, siendo un personaje archiconocido en el mundo entero, no solo por ser Ironman, si no por ser uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del mundo?

-¿No me crees?-le preguntó este a su vez, tomando de nuevo su rostro entre las manos.-¿Crees que no se lo diré al mundo entero?

Steve no supo que podría contestar a eso.

-Ven. Acompañame- le espetó Tony, cogiendo a este de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi taller. Donde estaremos tranquilos mientras trabajo y podré enseñarte personalmente lo poco que me importara decirle al mundo que estamos juntos. En realidad, voy a darte una muestra de lo que querría que el mundo viera para demostrarles que eres mío.

Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello, pero no comentó nada mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**

 **¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Los Vengadores de nuevo reunidos! ¡A tomar por c*lo esos tíos getas del gobierno que solo querían controlarlos! ¡El capi y Tony están de nuevo al mando, señoras y señores y ahí se van a quedar!**

 **En realidad, esta idea la saque de un comic, aunque ahora no recuerdo bien cual, donde un personaje anonimo le enseña a Tony un final alternativo de lo que hubiera podido ser Civil War si, en vez de pelear, los dos se hubieran sentado a hablar y hubieran llegado a esta conclusión, mostrándoselo en un día lluvioso, ante la tumba del capi. Los superhéroes podían estar controlados, pero lo estarían por otros como ellos, no por unos viejales sentados en sus sillones de cuero, en sus viejos despachos.**

 **Uffff. No sabéis el sufrir que he tenido hasta llegar solo a este punto. Por más vueltas que le daba, no tenía ni idea de como llegar a esto, a la reconciliación de los Vengadores a ojos del Gobierno. Le había dado cientos de vueltas y solo sabía que tenía que pasar algo gordo, pero no me venía el qué a la cabeza. Hasta que se me ocurrió volar el Capitolio. Estaba viendo uno de esos programas de Cazatesoros, que van buscando por las ciudades reliquias en casas de otros y me vino de repente, informándome del monumento y de lo que hacían dentro, de las obras que tenían en su interior y de los eventos. Me salia hasta un número de teléfono para llamar. ¿Os imagináis si les hubiera llamado y preguntado cual hubiera sido el protocolo si alguien lo hiciera volar en pedazos? Me declaran persona no grata en Estados Unidos en el acto.**

 **Esto no significa que la historia vaya a acabar pronto, si no que he resulto uno de los conflictos que estaba manejando entre manos. Hasta este momento, parecía un malabarista, teniendo que controlar tantos puntos al mismo tiempo, tratando de no salirme de las personalidades, sin olvidarme de la trama y de lo que tenía que contar. Pero ha salido. Al final, ha salido. Los Vengadores reunidos de nuevo. Aunque...¿qué le estará pasando a Scott? ¿Dónde se encuentra y porque no aparece? Os dejaré lanzar vuestras propias suposiciones a ese respecto.**

 **Por cierto, he hecho unas modificaciones necesarias a lo que el personaje de Sasha Hammer se refiere. Aquí la pongo como la hija de Justin Hammer y nieta del Mandarín cuando en los comic´s es al revés. Sí, pensareis que Justin salia muy joven en la película como para tener una nieta, pero es los comic´s es así. Es nieta de Justin, hija de Justine Hammer y del Mandarín. Eso si que es criar a los villanos desde la cuna y lo demás son tonterías. Se ve que, del odio a Stark, surge el amor entre los malos. No hay otra explicación.**

 **Y, después de semejante verborrea que os he soltado, me despido de vosotros para ponerme con el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas a todos los presentes que hayan podido aguantarme y sigan siguiendo esta historia. Ahora que, en parte, hemos solucionado el problema de la desunión de los Vengadores por parte del Gobierno, ahora vayamos con otro de los conflictos que teníamos entre manos: Ezekiel, las Dalias Negras y la capturada Sasha Hammer.**

 **Hablaremos luego, al acabar el capitulo. Bye y disfrutad.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

… **...**

A pesar de que Sam se quedó como el encargado de vigilar a Sasha Hammer, no se esperó la reacción de esta cuando despertó, ya que rompió sus ataduras con la energía de la que Natasha ya les había hablado y se lanzó hacía la puerta, dispuesta a destruirla y a destruir a cualquier que se le pusiera por delante.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a tocar la puerta con sus látigos, la puerta y las paredes de su celda parecieron repelerla, ya que la lanzaron hacía atrás en el acto, haciendo que quedara inconsciente por unos minutos.

-Pero, ¿qué coño...?- murmuró Sam, al ver el espectáculo.

-Sabía que iba a acabar haciendo eso antes o después- le dijo Tony, justo a su lado, haciendo saltar a este, ya que no había notado su presencia.-Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Stark?

-Después de pasar por ese ataque de Ezekiel en la Torre Stark, empecé a trabajar en modos de emplear esa energía contra él mismo. Aunque esta cárcel estaba pensada para encerrarle a él, me alegra ver que funciona en otras personas que tienen poderes parecidos a los suyos.

-Entonces...¿no va a poder salir de ahí?

-No. Se agotará hasta el extremo antes de que eso pase. Además, el uso de esos poderes la agotará. La celda está preparada para dispensarle una barrita energética si llegara a estado critico, pero lo justo para que se mantenga consciente.

-¿Has venido aquí abajo para darme una clase sobre tus juguetes, Stark?- le espetó Sam.

Tony, que había estado mirando la figura caída de Sasha, dio una palmada y señaló a Sam, como dándole la razón sobre ese punto.

-Wanda y Visión se han puesto en contacto con Scott y dicen que tenemos que oír lo que tiene que decir. Sube. Ella no va a poder irse a ninguna parte.

Ambos volvieron a los pisos superiores, donde el capi ya estaba en el salón, con Wanda y Visión allí, y Clint que ya había vuelto de dejar al joven Peter en casa.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí todos los que nos encontramos libres de trabajo. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tony.

-Señor Lang, puede empezar a hablar- le informó Visión a un aparato, parecido a un teléfono, que había dejado en medio de una de las mesas de la sala.

-Bien. Ante todo, espero que me hayáis dejado un hueco en el grupo ahora que os habéis vuelto a reunir y todo eso.

-Ve al grano, Tic Tac- le dijo Sam, cruzándose de brazos mientras permanecía de pie, como Tony.

-Vale. Estamos un poco nerviosos. Lo entiendo. Han ocurrido sucesos que nadie se esperaría y que han alterado nuestros nervios. Es comprensible. No todos los días vuelan el Capitolio.

-Scott- lo interrumpió Clint, viendo como este empezaba a desviarse.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Voy ya al asunto!- se quejó este.-Parece que solo me queréis para una cosa. Eso duele, tíos.

-¿Es siempre así?- preguntó Tony.

-¿Podrías decirnos porque no acudiste al Capitolio con nosotros?- le preguntó el capi.

-Porque Hank y yo estábamos siguiendo a Ezekiel.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Tony, colocándose tras el asiento del capi y apretando las manos sobre el respaldo.

-Sí. Aunque no lo creáis, uno de las hormigas consiguió llegar a él cuando Sam y Clint llegaron al ultimo desastre de este. Es Laurent 2.35. Siempre ha sido muy independiente, así que no me extraña que haya sido ella la que haya conseguido llegar hasta Ezekiel. Ya desde pequeñita...

-Scott, concentrate- le recordó el capi.

-Sí, sí. Al grano. Laurent lleva pegada a él desde que atacó el ultimo edificio Stark y vimos como llegaba al Capitolio. Hank llamó a los servicios de emergencia para que llegaran cuanto antes. El problema viene ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Clint.

-Que desde el ataque al Capitolio, Ezekiel no ha dejado de moverse.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó el capi.

-Sí. El mapa está como loco. No pasa mucho tiempo en ningún sitio y no deja de saltar. No es como si viajara. Es como si pudiera saltar en el espacio.

-Una de las dalias está con él- comentó Tony.

-Pensábamos informar cuando dejara de moverse, pero no lo ha hecho desde entonces. Al menos, no durante mucho tiempo. Estamos marcando los lugares por los que pasa para comprobar si sigue un patrón o algo, pero más parece que solo lo hace para que no podamos encontrarlo.

-¿Es posible que sepa que lleva un localizador encima?- le preguntó Steve.

-Como ser posible, lo es. Pero le costará mucho dar con Laurent. Es muy lista. Se le ordenó que se aferrara a Ezekiel y eso es lo que hará hasta el final.

-Bien. Avisanos si en algún momento se decide a dejar de correr- le pidió Steve, recostándose en su asiento y notando la presencia de Tony tras él, haciéndole sentir algo más tranquilo solo por su mera presencia.

-De acuerdo, Capitán. Les tendré informados- le dijo Scott antes de cortar las comunicaciones.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de que la linea quedara muerta, como si ninguno quisiera ser el primero en hablar después de aquello, mirándose unos a otros.

-¿La chica está consciente?- preguntó Steve.

-Si se ha cansado de correr contra las paredes, sí- le respondió Tony.

-Tenemos que hacer que hable. Cuanto más tiempo pase Ross con él, más en peligro estará. No sabemos que quiere hacer con él, pero, desde luego, no podemos permitir que experimente con él como ha hecho con esas dalias.

-¿Y tienes algo en mente para hacerla hablar, cap?- le preguntó Tony.-Tienes muchos fans, pero creo que puedo garantizarte que ella no será una de ellos.

-Tiene que entender que Ezekiel no puede seguir huyendo durante mucho tiempo más y que es mejor que se entregue cuanto antes, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo, antes de que todo el ejercito se le eche encima.

-Buena suerte con eso- le dijo Sam.-Esa chica no tiene pinta de que vaya a comprender eso.

-Voy a bajar a hablar con ella- les dijo Steve, poniéndose en pie.-Tony, necesito que vengas conmigo. Es posible que tu presencia la altere.

-Siempre dispuesto a turbar mujeres por la patria- comentó este a su vez.

-Wanda, ven tú también. Aunque Romanoff diga que es inmune a los ataques mentales, si la ponemos lo suficientemente nerviosa, es posible que puedas vislumbrar algo en su mente.

-De acuerdo.

Visión la tomó de la mano, haciendo que ella volviera la cabeza hacía él. Pero, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y dándole un apretón en la mano, se soltó de él, diciéndole que todo iría bien, siguiendo a Steve y a Tony mientras estos ya se dirigían hacía la sala donde Sasha se encontraba.

-¿Y qué hacemos el resto mientras?- le preguntó Clint, sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Descansad!- les dijo Tony, sin volverse siquiera hacía ellos.-Descansad bien. Porque, cuando nos pongamos en marcha, las cosas no se detendrán hasta que lleguen a su final.

…...

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Sasha se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en el centro del cuarto y no levantó la vista hacía ellos, como si quisiera indicarles que le importaba muy poco su presencia en el cuarto.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Steve, empleando un tono tranquilo y conciliador.

Sasha ni siquiera dio señales de haberle escuchado.

Las puertas eran de cristal reforzado, hecho especialmente por industrias Stark, así que debía de poder verlos allí de pie, pero que pudiera escucharlos era una cosa bien diferente. Steve se volvió hacía Tony, preguntándoselo en silencio, pero este asintió, con lo que quedaba claro que ella solo los estaba ignorando sin más.

-Ezekiel está metido en un buen lío. Ya deberías saberlo. Volar el Capitolio no es algo de lo que puedas salir bien librado. Todas las fuerzas del país irán a por él.

Sasha alzó la cabeza hacía Steve finalmente, pero la expresión de su cara era de completa indiferencia, como si no hubiera algo que él pudiera decirle para que le afectara, haciéndose el cabello hacía atrás con los dedos.

-¿Notas algo de ella?- le preguntó Tony a Wanda, dándole la espalda a la celda para que Sasha no pudiera ver lo que estaban hablando. Si tenía esa habilidad.

-No- tuvo que decirle Wanda.-No detecto nada de ella. Creo que Romanoff tenía razón.

-Bueno...ella todavía está bastante tranquila. Démosle un poco más de tiempo.

-Sabes que se ha llevado al ministro de defensa, ¿verdad?- siguió diciéndole Steve.-Pero no ha llamado para exigir nada. Así que lo quiere es hacer algo con él. Tal vez, mandar un nuevo masaje, ¿no es así?

Sasha no dejo nada, pero, en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre Tony, ya que este, junto con Wanda, había permanecido algo más retirado, y la mirada llena de ira que le dirigió no pasó desapercibida para nada.

-He captado algo- le informó Wanda.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Tony por lo bajo.

-Rabia. Informes. Recortes de periódicos sobre Justin Hammer. Parece que le han enseñado a odiarte desde que tenía uso de razón- le informó la joven.

-Bien- murmuró Tony.-Tal vez eso nos sirva.

Caminando hacía Steve, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasha, le puso una mano en el hombro de este, indicándole que se hiciera a un lado, colocándose tranquilamente ante la puerta de la celda de esta.

-Escuece estar tan cerca de mí y no poder matarme, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado con la que pretendía molestarla.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. De no haber comprobado ya que sus poderes no servían de nada encerrada allí dentro, seguramente ya se habría lanzado contra ella para atacarlo.

-Incluso Ezekiel estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Me tuvo en sus manos. Durante un momento, hasta yo mismo pensé que me tenía, que iba a lograr vencerme y que se acabaría todo. Pero, al igual que vuestros padres, demostrasteis no servir ni para hacer algo tan sencillo como matarme.

Sasha se puso en pie de un salto, quedándose inmóvil en medio del cuarto, lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

-¿Acaso Ezekiel te ha cortado la lengua en uno de sus experimentos?- le preguntó Tony, examinando las paredes de la celda, como si ella no mereciera su atención.-Es muy posible que lo haya hecho. Ese hombre ya ha demostrado que no está bien de la cabeza. Entiendo que es fácil obsesionarse conmigo. Soy enigmático y atractivo. Es algo que llevo de serie, pero...¿tanto le ha cegado eso, que no puede hacer planes decentes?

-¡Tú!- le gritó Sasha, dirigiéndose a la puerta hasta que su cara estuvo a punto de tocar la superficie.-Eres un cáncer. Un quiste en el mundo al que tendríamos que hacer desaparecer.

-Claro. Para que vuestros planes chapuceros pudieran funcionar de una vez, ¿verdad? Vuestros padres fracasaron una vez tras otra. ¿Por qué pensasteis que ibais a tener mejor suerte?

-Ezekiel acabará destruyéndote y todos bailaremos sobre tu tumba.

-Has salido bastante guapa para ser nieta del Mandarín e hija de Hammer. ¿Cómo era tu madre? ¿Era algún otro supervillano o era una de las mujeres despachadas con las que me ido encontrando a lo largo de mi vida?

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!- le gritó está.

-¿Dónde está el refugio de Ezekiel? ¿Ha donde ha llevado a Ross?- le preguntó Tony de repente.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Sasha, desconcertada por el cambio brusco de tema, parpadeando mientras trataba de centrarse.

-Wanda, ¿has podido vislumbrar algo?

-Un lago y una entrada secreta subterránea. Y un cartel de California. Sabría entrar al lugar si consiguiera llegar allí- le comentó esta, con los ojos cerrados concentrada como había estado en Sasha desde que Tony había empezado a enfadarla, tratando de entrar en su mente.

La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y retrocedió rápidamente, pensando, seguramente, que si se retiraba, los poderes de Wanda no conseguirían llegar hasta ella.

-También estoy viendo a las dalias. Y lo que les hizo. Estarán allí abajo, con él- les dijo.

-¡Saca a esa cría de mi cabeza!- les gritó Sasha, retrocediendo hasta que la pared a su espalda le dio un nuevo calambre.

-¿Puedes ver algo más?- le preguntó Steve.

-No. Ha empezado a pensar en otras cosas para que no pueda ver nada más. Y se está tranquilizando.

-Bueno...con lo que has visto, creo que puedo dar con él- comentó Tony, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacía Sasha, que no parecía nada contenta con aquello, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo terminará todo antes de que consigáis dar con él- les espetó esta.

-Es posible- convino Tony.-Pero será muy divertido comprobar cual de los dos lleva razón. Por cierto, creo que te encantará la cárcel a la que el gobierno te va mandar. Tiene vistas al mar.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya, Stark!- le gritó Sasha cuando vio que él se dirigía tranquilamente hacía la salida.-¡Si piensas que puedes destruir vidas sin que haya consecuencias, estás muy equivocado!

-¿Quién ha dicho que no hay consecuencias?- le dijo este a su vez, volviéndose hacía ella.-Está claro que la consecuencia es que los hijos siempre quieren satisfacer a sus padres de algún modo para tratar de llamar su atención, tratando de no ver que, en realidad, sus penas no las generaban otros, si no la indiferencia de sus progenitores. ¿Te visitó papaito Hammer alguna vez durante tu infancia siquiera?

Sasha gritó y, aún sabiendo que sería completamente inútil, generó esos látigos de energía desde la punta de sus dedos y golpeó las paredes, viendo como ella salia despedida hacía atrás, quedando tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera, tratando de incorporarse, con menos energías que antes, demostrando que las paredes funcionaban.

-Me tomaré como un no- comentó Tony antes de salir del cuarto.

Steve contempló un momento a la joven, asegurándose de que lograba ponerse en pie de nuevo, tambaleándose, viendo como una trampilla minúscula se abría por uno de los lados y dejaba caer una barrita cerca de donde se encontraba esta, que la observó con a penas interés. Después, solo siguió a Tony hacía la parte de arriba.

Sin embargo, Wanda permaneció allí un poco más de tiempo, vislumbrando aún las imágenes que Sasha le retransmitía.

Pudo ver que, desde su infancia, siempre habían sido ella y su madre. Nunca hubo una figura paterna en su vida, aunque su madre le indicaba quién era cuando salia por la televisión o en los periódicos.

Su madre no trabajaba, pero nunca tuvieron problemas económicos, lo que demostraba que Hammer, a pesar de su ausencia, se aseguraba de mantenerlas.

Pudo ver los logros académicos de Sasha, como destacó desde pequeña entre otros niños de su edad, pero su madre nunca estuvo pendiente de ello. Solo le decía a Sasha que Stark era el responsable de que su padre no estuviera allí, que Hammer trabajaba incansablemente por culpa de este, por culpa de ese niño genio, haciendo que Sasha se amargara a lo largo de los años y aprendiera a odiarlo incluso sin conocerlo.

A sus dieciséis años, su madre falleció en un accidente de coche cuando un conductor borracho la arroyó mientras cruzaba un paso de cebra y se quedó sola. Gracias al dinero de su padre, no la enviaron a un orfanato y le concedieron la mayoría de edad anticipada, anunciando que podía valerse por sí sola aunque aún le quedaran dos años para sus dieciocho. Pero ya no tenía a nadie a su lado.

Así que, cuando Ezekiel entró en su vida, diciéndole que sabía como se sentía y que podrían vengarse juntos, no dudó en ir con él y enamorarse de este pareció la opción más obvia, lo que tendría que pasar.

No había habido nadie más para ella desde entonces, combinando sus mentes y ayudando a este en todo lo posible, incluso poniéndose en sus manos cuando Ezekiel empezó con sus experimentos sobre el hipotálamo.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- le gritó Sasha, lanzándole la barrita contra el cristal, arrancando a Wanda de su mente y sus recuerdos.

Esta a penas se tenía en pie, así que, sabiendo que sería en vano seguir allí abajo, habiendo sacado de ella todo lo que podían, enfadándola con su presencia, salió del lugar, siguiendo el mismo camino ascendente que habían seguido sus compañeros instantes antes.

 **Fin del capitulo 25**

 **Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a Ezekiel y ya sabemos donde demonios se había metido Scott y porque no había aparecido en el Capitolio.**

 **Seguir el rastro que te envía tu hormiga desde un localizador sobre un malo que se teletransporta debe ser una tarea arduamente complicada. Pero, vamos, que no puedo hablar desde la experiencia. Desde pequeña, siempre quise tener el poder de Rondador Nocturno, y me encanta el personaje, pero nunca hubo esa suerte. Si alguien ha conseguido teletransportarse, que me diga como lo ha logrado.**

 **También decir que la historia de la infancia de Sasha también me la he inventado. Como he tenido que cambiar sus orígenes paternos, tuve que cambiar todo lo demás para justificar que conociera a Ezekiel. Aunque en los comic´s es nieta de Justin Hammer y su madre es una Hammer, con lo que habrá vivido como una ricachona, doy por sentado que, siendo nieta del Mandarín, un villano super buscado, no habrá tenido la misma suerte. Y viendo la actitud que tenía el Justin Hammer de las películas, no me lo veo siendo el super padre del año tampoco. Miraba mucho por él mismo y estoy segura que, sin una boda de la que sacar provecho, este no habría reconocido legalmente ni a su madre. O eso es lo que creo. Por eso he decidido darle estos orígenes algo más humildes, que se solucionaron cuando enviaran a su padre a la cárcel y los millones de Hammer pasaran a ella y, por ende, también a Ezekiel.**

 **Si estos dos hubieran tenido un hijo, hubiera sido el supervillano que más odiara a Stark en la historia de los comic´s, ya que, se llamara como se llamara el niño o niña, sería un Stane Hammer. Suena a marca de coches o algo, pero es así. Serian como una tres o cuatro generaciones de supervillanos llendo a por Tony Stark. Eso sí que es dedicación, ¿eh? Si nosotros nos aplicáramos tanto en los estudios, seriamos todos doctorados en todos los campos.**

 **Pero no me voy a explayar más. Me pongo con el siguiente capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todas las personitas que aún seguís ahí, leyendo esta historia. Desearos un buen verano a todos aquellos que seáis de España y de esa zona del meridiano y desearos un feliz día a todos aquellos que se encuentren en la otra, sea las fechas que sean en vuestras propias casas, ya que ahora mismo no tengo internet a mano y no puedo consultarlo. Pero desear un feliz día a alguien, sea cual sea, nunca viene mal.**

 **Dejo de enrollarme y os dejo con la historia. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 26**

… **...**

-Friday ha marcado en el mapa lugares que podrían ser el refugio de Ezekiel, según lo que Wanda consiguió averiguar sobre un lago a través de los recuerdos de la joven Hammer- les comentó Tony a los presentes, con el mapa holográfico de California flotando ante todos ellos, con los lugares marcados con un punto naranja contra el fondo azul en general.

-Hay más de 40 lagos en California- se quejó Sam.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Revisarlos todos uno por uno?

-Con lo que nos ha podido decir Wanda, el parámetro se ha encogido- les dijo Tony.-El problema es explorar los lugares sin que nos detecten. Es posible que Ezekiel o las Dalias Negras están vigilando las entradas de su refugio y...

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió a Tony, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacía Visión, que era el que llevaba el aparatado encima, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de que aquel sonido salia de él.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Lang?- le preguntó este.

-Sí, que no me escuchabas- se quejó este.-Había estado escuchando la conversación y estaba intentando hablar, pero nadie me oía porque no teníais puesto el altavoz.

-¿Y qué querías decir, Scott?- le preguntó Steve.

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ahora porque no dejaba de moverse. Pero, ahora que habéis dicho eso del lago, creo que tenemos un lugar.

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó Tony.

-Salton Sea. Ha pasado por allí varias veces, pero, como en cualquier sitio, no ha parado mucho tiempo allí.

-Ya tenemos el lugar- comentó Sam, dando una palmada de emoción.

-Bien. Ven al complejo. Tenemos que hacer un plan de ataque- le dijo Steve.

-De acuerdo- convino este antes de colgar.

-¿Un plan de ataque?- preguntó Tony.-Si atacamos, mataran a Ross o algo peor. No podemos ir y atacarlos de frente sin más.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, volviéndose hacía él.

-Si me dejaras unos minutos para pensar, seguramente.

-Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean para poder lograr quitar al ministro del peligro, ¿no?- preguntó Wanda a los presentes, sentada junto a Visión en uno de los sófares, dejando que este mantuviera sus manos entrelazadas delante de todo el mundo.

Los presentes se habían percatado del detalle, pero no habían comentado nada al respecto, lo que la vergüenza de Wanda agradecía bastante.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Clint, inclinándose hacía ella sobre el sillón donde había estado sentado, cerca de la pareja.

-Que podríamos hacer una maniobra de distracción mientras Visión consigue entrar en sus instalaciones y sacar al señor Ross del lugar, poniéndolo en un lugar seguro. Visión puede atravesar cualquier superficie, incluso un refugio subterráneo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero Tony se dirigió hacía ella, le cogió la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que has heredado esa mente brillante de mí- le aseguró, dejando a esta desconcertada por la repentina muestra de cariño.

-Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es colocarnos en su puerta y a traerles mientras Visión saca al ministro de defensa, ¿no?- preguntó Sam.-Parece un plan bastante sencillo. Sobre todo si Stane no ha dejado de moverse.

-Pero, en algún momento, o Ezekiel o las dalias se darán cuenta que la señorita Hammer ha desaparecido y sabrán que está aquí o en algún lugar similar.

-Se la dejaremos al Gobierno bajo custodia antes de que salgamos de aquí- les dijo Tony.-Además, es posible que Ezekiel no mueva un dedo para rescatarla o buscarla si sabe que han llegado a capturarla. No sabemos que clase de afecto siente por ella.

-Es posible nos ataque solo porque puede hacerlo, incluso aunque no le tenga un especial cariño a la joven Hammer- comentó Clint.

-Bueno...de momento, vamos todos a descansar hasta que llegue Scott. Nos vendrá bien descansar después de todo lo que ha pasado- comentó el capi.-Como Tony bien ha dicho, cuando las cosas empiecen a sucederse, ya no habrá pausa.

Los presentes asintieron, sin intención de discutir.

Hasta ese momento, que habían podido detenerse un poco, la mayoría ni se habían dado cuenta de lo cansados que estaban ni a la velocidad que se había sucedido todo.

Cada uno empezó a levantarse y a dirigirse hacía su propia habitación, dudando de que Ezekiel llegara hasta allí. Y, aunque lo hiciera, la alarma les alertaría si algo entraba en el perímetro sin autorización. Tony se había encargado de ello con el nuevo sistema de alarmas que había hecho instalar.

Mientras el capi hacía intención de dirigirse hacía su cuarto, Stark lo interceptó en el pasillo vacío, ya que cada cuarto se encontraba en un área diferente de la zona que pertenecía a los Vengadores del complejo.

-¿Te pensabas ir a la cama así, sin más?- le preguntó Tony, cuando consiguió detenerlo.

-Necesitamos descansar- le dijo el capi a su vez, volviéndose hacía él.-¿De verdad te quedan aún energías después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Alto ahí, capi. Lo único que quería decirte era que vinieras a mi cuarto para pasar la noche juntos. ¡Que pervertido! ¿Qué te estabas imaginando que quería hacer?

Steve se sonrojó brevemente, ya que en verdad había dado por sentado que Tony quería pasarse la noche, o las horas de descanso que les quedaran al menos, jugando a líos de sábanas. Por su cabeza ni siquiera se había pasado la opción de que Tony solo quisiera que durmieran juntos y nada más.

-De verdad que te estoy pervirtiendo muy rápido- comentó Stark, con una sonrisilla de medio lado.

-Bien. Vamos a tu cuarto- le dijo Steve a su vez, echando a andar por el pasillo, ignorando las palabras de este.-De verdad necesitamos estar frescos si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Ezekiel y sus Dalias Negras.

-El problema es que aún no sabemos cuantas son- comentó Tony, poniéndose a la altura de este y cogiéndole de la mano.

Steve contempló sus dedos entrelazados, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Solo disfrutó del placer de aquel gesto.

-Hemos visto a una que manejaba katanas, otra con velocidad y teletransportación- comentó Steve, recordando los hechos sucedidos.

-Y estaba la mujercita que le dio la paliza a Sam- le recordó Tony.

-Con ella estaban la que tenía una puntería excepcional y otra con poderes eléctricos.

-Eso hacen cinco.

-Pero desconocemos si son más- murmuró Steve, apretando aquella mano que tenía sujeto la suya, llegando al cuarto de Tony.

Stark ni siquiera lo soltó mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se volvía hacía la cama.

-Cuando me informé sobre el grupo callejero, eran seis. Pero imposible saber si Ezekiel ha aumentado su número o que ha sido de la número seis.

-¿Es posible que no saliera bien el experimento con esa ultima?- preguntó Steve, volviéndose hacía Tony.

-Todos puede ser. Pero será mejor que no nos confiemos. Esa número seis que falta podría tener unos poderes impresionantes o podría llevarnos a otra dimensión llena de monstruos- comentó este, soltando su mano.

Steve se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que lo soltaba.

Hasta que vio que las manos de Tony se dirigían hacía los pantalones del traje del Capitán América, desabrochándoselos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- murmuró, notando como su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Desnudándote. ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿O es que piensas acostarte completamente vestido, por si temes que te haga algo?

-No temo que me hagas nada- comentó Steve, viendo como trataba de deshacerse del traje del Capitán América.

Stark había enviado devuelta su armadura a su taller en cuanto había llegado al complejo. Pero eso no era tan fácil para los demás, que tenían que hacerlo de modo manual.

-Pues tal vez deberías. Tiene cierto morbo que hagamos algo mientras tú estás vestido de este modo- le dijo Tony, alzando los ojos hacía él y dirigiéndole una sonrisilla juguetona.

Y Steve, internamente, también pensó que no parecía una mala idea.

Las palabras de Tony habían empezado a inundar su cabeza de cientos de ideas que no estarían mal poner en práctica.

Cuando Stark consiguió quitarle la parte del traje, Rogers se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, disfrutando cuando notó como este volvía la cabeza hacía él, buscándolo, necesitando el contacto aún más cerca.

-Sí, puede ser que lo tenga. Pero tenemos que dormir. Aunque sean solo unas horas- le dijo Steve, haciéndose hacía atrás.

Y disfrutó con la cara de niño herido de Tony cuando vio que él terminaba el beso.

-¿Así que solo quieres dormir?- le preguntó este.

-No estaría mal que lo hiciéramos de vez en cuando- comentó Rogers.

-Bien. Vale- comentó Tony a su vez, alejando sus manos de él y dirigiéndose a la otra punto del cuarto, con la cama de por medio.-Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haremos.

-¿Te has enfadado?- le preguntó este.

-¿Enfadado? No. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero sabes que yo duermo poco.

-Y yo también. Pero nos vendrán bien unas horas. Las necesitamos.

-Si tú lo dices...-comentó este, quitándose la camisa.

Steve observó aquella piel expuesta, más morena que la suya, los músculos algo menos definidos que los suyos, pero, aún así, firmes y sintió como, de repente, comenzaba a hacer un calor terrible dentro de aquel cuarto.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa- comentó Steve, notando como su garganta se quedaba seca mientras veía como Tony se llevaba las manos hacía el cierre de sus propios pantalones.-Si después de dormir unas horas y Scott no hubiera llegado aún, desvelándonos, podríamos hacer algo.

-¿Algo?- repitió Tony, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones.

-Sí. Algo- murmuró Steve a su vez, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Ante él, Stark estaba completamente desnudo, excepto por unos boxers de color negro que marcaban lo que tenía que ser marcado.

-Por la cara con la que me estás mirando, más parece que quieras hacer ese algo ahora.

Steve alzó los ojos hacía los de Tony y viendo el brillo en sus ojos chocolate, supo que había hecho aquello a posta.

Se había alejado de él, desvistiéndose lentamente para que él pudiera admirarlo todo con suma atención, que no se perdiera detalle de ningún rincón de su cuerpo.

-Eres un malvado. ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo Rogers.

-Es posible. Pero admito que tienes una resistencia admirable, capi.

-Será mejor que nos durmamos- comentó Steve, acabando de desvestirse él mismo y metiéndose directamente bajo las sábanas, sin volver la vista hacía Tony.

De haberlo hecho, habría visto como la sonrisa de este se ensanchaba.

-Así que...ha dormir, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tony, metiéndose en la cama junto a él, viendo como el capi se colocaba de lado para no mirarlo.

-Así es. A dormir. Como estarán haciendo todos los demás a estas alturas.

-Bien. Me parece genial- aseguró el multimillonario.

Pero, a pesar de que Steve pensó que todo estaba dicho y que Tony realmente entendía que tenían que descansar, que el hecho de no tocarse no se debería a que no quisiera hacerlo, si no a que había otras cosas que necesitarían su atención y tenían que ser capaces de centrarse en lo importante; que era rescatar a Ross de las garras de Ezekiel y el destino que estuviera preparando para él.

Sin embargo, mientras hacía intención de dormir, notó como Tony se volvía hacía él, envolviéndolo con un brazo, notando como su calor pasaba de un cuerpo al otro.

Si solo hubiera sido eso, a lo mejor se hubiera quedado quieto, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero Stark nunca podía dejar las cosas a medias. Al tiempo en que Steve se ablandaba con su gesto, disfrutando de la comodidad de aquel simple abrazo, Tony se inclinó hacía su nuca y depositó un beso allí en la piel sensible, notando como este temblaba débilmente ante el gesto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le espetó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, notando como Tony trataba de que no se moviera con su abrazo.

De haber querido, le había hecho a un lado con absoluta facilidad, pero quería que se explicara antes de desembarazarse de él, que explicara sus intenciones.

-¿Es un delito que quiera darte un beso de buenas noches?

-Sí si es en ese lugar- le dijo Rogers a su vez.

-No tenía otro lugar donde dártelo. Me estabas dando la espalda- se defendió Stark.

-Tendríamos que estar durmiendo- le recriminó este.

-Pues dame un beso en condiciones y podremos dormir un rato.

-No vas a parar hasta que consigas lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué haces preguntas de las que conoces sus respuestas?

-Porque, en el fondo, me gustaría oírte decir lo contrario a lo que creo que dirás y ese día montaré una fiesta después de que salga de la impresión.

-¿Me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches sí o no?- le preguntó Tony, aún esperando.

Steve acabó de girarse entre sus brazos, observándolo con atención, mientras Stark se apoyaba con su brazo libre para poder quedar un poco por encima de él y poder mirarle a la cara.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en no dártelo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, dirigiéndole un puchero demasiado fingido como para conseguir que a Steve le diera lástima.

-Porque estas siendo malo. Estás tratando de obtener de mí lo que quieres sin contar con lo que quiero yo.

-¿Tú no quieres darme un beso de buenas noches?

-Lo que quiero y lo que deberíamos hacer son cosas muy diferentes.

-¿En serio estamos teniendo toda esta conversación, cuando lo más fácil sería que me besaras?

-¿Y tú te conformarías solo con un beso?-le preguntó Steve a su vez.

-Besame y lo descubriremos.

Steve lo observó con atención, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Pero aquellos ojos color chocolate solo titilaban con diversión, sabiendo que, antes o después, acabaría cediendo. Incluso era incapaz de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, dejándole ver esa expresión chulesca que tan condenadamente bien le quedaba.

A regañadientes, sabiendo que no se libraría de aquello hasta que lo hiciera, cogió la nuca de Tony, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la sonrisa de este se ensanchaba, y acabó besandole, un simple beso que, en un principio, estaba pensado para ser un mero contacto de labio sobre labio para contestar a este y que se tumbara a dormir de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, una vez iniciado, el brazo de Tony, aquel que había estado rodeándolo, se dirigió a su pecho y, con un lento camino ascendente, acarició su abdomen, sus pectorales, su cuello hasta que, finalmente, llegó a su cabeza, manteniendo su rostro quieto, tratando de que no se apartara.

Antes de darse cuenta, Steve estaba intentando buscar aliento y, en el momento en que separó sus labios en busca de aire, Tony se internó a su interior, aprovechando la oportunidad que se había abierto ante él, sujetando el rostro de Steve por la barbilla para impedir que se apartara o que intentara apartarlo a su vez.

Inevitablemente, sintió la lengua en el interior de su boca y su cuerpo tembló por el contacto ahora tan conocido, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía salir de una especie de letargo, como si, inconscientemente, hubiera estado esperando por ello, a que ocurriera precisamente aquello, sin verse capaz de detenerlo. Solo pudo hundirse más sobre el colchón, notando como iba cediendo lentamente a la petición silenciosa de Tony.

Poco a poco, este había ido colocándose sobre su cuerpo de manera casi imperceptible para Steve, hasta que ya parecía demasiado tarde para apartarlo. Era como si hubiera ejercido algún tipo de magia sobre él. O que, en el fondo, estuviera tan deseoso como él mismo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Él era la parte más racional de aquella pareja, mientras que Tony era la parte más pasional.

Y por eso mismo tuvo que ser él el que hiciera a Tony hacía atrás, separándole de sus labios, tratando de no tirar de sus cabellos con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras ahora?- le preguntó este, haciéndose el inocente.

-Dijiste un beso de buenas noches. Eso ya lo hemos hecho. Ahora, tumbate en tu lado y ponte a dormir de una buena vez- le dijo Steve, tratando de hacerse a un lado para poder salir de debajo del cuerpo de Tony que ya tenía encima.

-¿Y no podríamos solo disfrutar un poco? Tal vez, cuando nos enfrentemos a Ezekiel, alguno de los dos no vuelva. ¿Quieres que te quede eso en la conciencia?

Steve entrecerró los ojos cuando lo miró después de escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Se supone que así me vas a convencer para que te deje continuar? ¿Haciéndome pensar que puedes morir?

-He dicho si alguno de los dos mueren. ¿De verdad crees que si alguno de los dos muere, tengo que ser obligatoriamente yo? ¿Tanta confianza tienes en ti mismo y en tus habilidades? Eso es bastante arrogante, capi.

-No. Lo que creo es que tú eres demasiado imprudente y te pondrías en peligro antes de que yo pudiera parpadear. Eso es lo que yo creo- le indicó, haciendo que se tumbara boca arriba en la cama, mientras él se encargaba de arroparlo.-Así que, en vez de hacerme pensar en esas cosas antes de dormir, vas a cerrar la boca de una buena vez y descansar como yo te he dicho.

-Ummm. ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea un niño bueno?

-Si eres posible de serlo durante unas horas de sueño, que ambos necesitamos con urgencia, sí.

-No sé. Me cuesta mucho pensar en mí mismo como alguien tan vulnerable- comentó Tony, observando a Steve con placer, viendo como este se ocupaba de que ambos acabaran bien arropados bajo las sábanas.

-¿Te recuerdo como te encontré esta mañana en el complejo?- le dijo Rogers a su vez, tumbándose finalmente a su lado, alzando una ceja.

-¿Eso ocurrió esta mañana?- preguntó Tony.

Pero Steve solo pudo sonreír un momento e, inclinándose nuevamente sobre él, depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios, uno que inició y acabó él mismo.

-Duerme. Scott no debería de tardar muchas horas más en llegar.

-Bien. Pero solo te haré caso porque voy a estar esperando mi beso de buenos días.

-¿Vamos a pasar por esto todos los días?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, tratando de parecer enfadado, pero sintiéndose inesperadamente contento, como si realmente pudiera pasarse horas al lado de Tony de aquella manera, discutiendo por tonterías.

-Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de ser la pareja de Tony Stark- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de volverse hacía él y rodearlo nuevamente con un brazo.-Y acostumbrate a ser el contenido de la cuchara.

 **Fin del capitulo 26**

 **¿Qué queréis que os diga? Me encanta hacer estas peleas tontas entre Steve y Tony. En las películas, siempre andan discutiendo ante sus diferentes puntos de vista y, como pareja, donde pasan más tiempo juntos, no podían faltar. Sin embargo, incluso cuando los hago discutiendo, noto todo lo que se quieren. ¿No es extraño? Es como si pudiera pasarme todo el día viéndoles discutir de este modo sin cansarme.**

 **Pero, la verdad, he interrumpido ese beso, o he hecho que Steve interrumpiera ese beso porque no me pegaba otra escena tan Stony en estos momentos, cuando ya llevaban tanto tiempo sin dormir y con los nervios de punta después de lo ocurrido en el Capitolio y el asunto que habían solucionado con el Gobierno. Parece que no, pero nuestros superhéroes son humanos y necesitan sus horas de descanso. Aunque solo sean unas pocas. Ya hemos visto en películas anteriores que el capi y Tony son las personas que menos duermen en el universo Marvel. Aunque lo de Rogers está más justificado. Se pasó durmiendo 70 años. Eso ya ha superado su cupo de sueño de por vida.**

 **En serio, lo de los lagos de California lo consulté. Miré en un primer momento donde estaba la base de Ezekiel y me salió Salton Sea y yo, tan feliz, pensé en un primer momento ``es California. Hay mucha costa. No creo que haya muchos lagos´´. Y, de repente, lo miró en google y me salen más de 40. Tuve que cambiar lo que estaba pensando escribir sobre la marcha y que Scott llamara en ese momento, al que ni siquiera recordaba en ese instante que todavía estaba con Hank Pym, para que les dijera por qué lago se había estado pasando Ezekiel cada ciertos tiempos. De verdad, si en algún momento de mi vida consigo el dinero necesario, ya sea ahorrando o porque me toque la lotería, pienso hacerme un recorrido turístico por esos dichosos lagos solo para recordarme que tengo que informarme muy bien de las cosas antes de empezar a hablar de ellas.**

 **Dentro de poco llega la batalla. Nuestros héroes van a enfrentarse a Ezekiel y a sus Dalias Negras, pero, antes de eso, ¿de qué otra pareja va esta historia, a parte de Tony y Steve? ¡Exacto! De Visión y Wanda, así que el próximo capitulo va a tratar de ellos. Lo informo para recordarme a mí misma que no los he sacado tanto como quería hacer en un primer momento y para que aquella gente que me dijo en su momento que no le caía bien Wanda puedan pasar del capitulo si así les complace para no tener que leer sobre ella. Sé que es la causante de ciertas cosas que desembocaron en Civil War, pero...tambien pienso que ella ya lleva bastante sobre sus propias espaldas. El universo Marvel es conocido porque la gente de a pie acaba odiando a sus superhéroes, muy en el caso contrario que ocurre con DC.**

 **Lo que también me lleva a comentaros... ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que en el universo Marvel emplean nombres de ciudades reales y que, sin embargo, DC emplea siempre nombres de ciudades inventadas, incluso aunque podamos ver similitudes con lugares reales? Pues bien, me acabo de enterar de que eso se debe a que Marvel se quedó con esa opción. No sé como lo hicieron, pero Marvel se quedó con los derechos de emplear los nombres de ciudades reales, de poder tener a sus superhéroes en el mundo real, por lo que obligó a DC a hacerlo del otro modo.**

 **Me ha parecido sorprendente. ¿Dónde se hace eso? ¿En el registro de autores? Porque yo he ido allí a registrar los libros que he escrito y, a parte de que te sacan una pasta por registrar una obra que es tuya, he visto que se registran libros, partituras, obras de teatro y cosas así, pero el derecho de utilizar algo solo tú no. Hasta la fecha, no he visto nada de eso.**

 **En fin. Creo que ya me he enrollado demasiado en esta ocasión, así que me voy a poner ya a escribir el siguiente capitulo en esta agradable noche de verano del 26 de Junio, que era la fecha en la que me encontraba cuando escribí el capitulo. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos, en los reviews o en los mensajes privados, ya que me encanta hablar con todos vosotros. Besos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los presentes! sí, para mí, ahora mismo, os acabo de soltar el mega rollo de comentario que os acabo de dejar en el capitulo anterior, porque a penas a pasado un minuto desde que lo he escrito, pero para vosotros habrá pasado unos cuantos días hasta que haya podido subir este capitulo.**

 **Me encanta escribir de noche. Creo que es cuando más inspirada me encuentro. Además, esta noche anterior he dormido bastante, cosa rara en mí, ya que me suelo despertar muchísimo y dar muchísimas vueltas en la cama, así que, tras tomarme un buen vaso de leche fría con Colacao, que me ha cargado aún más las pilas, vengo a vosotros con este capitulo de Wanda y Visión. Si Steve y Tony son la pareja principal de esta historia, ellos son los secundarios y ya era hora de que volvieran a tener su momento protagónico.**

 **Os dejo con el capi y hablamos después. Bye!**

 **CAPITULO 27**

… **...**

Mientras todos se dirigían hacía sus propios cuarto, Wanda buscó a Visión, sabiendo que, a pesar de que a todo el mundo le había parecido bien su sugerencia de mandar a Visión al interior del refugio subterráneo de Ezekiel para liberal al ministro Ross, había hablado de ello sin consultarlo con Visión, como si este no tuviera voz ni voto ni pudiera decir algo al respecto.

No quería que este creyera que hablaba por él sin importarle lo que pensara solo por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en la Torre Stark, así que dió con él cuando este se dirigía hacía la biblioteca del complejo.

-¿No vas a dormir un poco?- le preguntó cuando dió con él, viendo como este se giraba hacía ella en el acto.

-Quería consultar los libros que hablar sobre refugios de ese estilo. Nunca he estado en uno no sabría si podría defenderme bien en uno si tengo que sacar al ministro de allí.

Wanda lo contempló con atención, pero, a pesar de que este no parecía hallarse molesto por encontrarse en mitad de una misión sin habérselo propuesto siquiera, ella bajó la vista hacía el suelo.

-Siento si te ha molestado que les haya dicho a todos que te enviarán a tí. Estaban tratando de elaborar un plan para sacar a Ross de ese lugar y tú me has venido a la mente y no he podido mantenerme callada. Ni siquiera lo pensé.

-¿Crees que estoy molesto contigo porque has propuesto eso?- le preguntó este, dando unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-Podría ser. Yo estaría molesta con alguien si me propone para una misión sin consultarme- comentó Wanda, aún mirando hacía el suelo.

Visión se vio en la obligación de tomar su barbilla entre los dedos para que alzara la cabeza hacía él y que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Si yo hubiera podido pensar tan rápido como tú, lo habría propuesto yo mismo. No hiciste nada malo al hablar.

-Entonces...¿por qué tengo la sensación de que sí he hecho algo malo?- le preguntó Wanda a su vez.

-Porque aún eres demasiado insegura. Tienes motivos para ser así, pero no cuando se trate de algo entre nosotros. No tienes que medir tus palabras cuando hables conmigo por temor a lo que digas.

Esta se mordisqueó el labio, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sin poder mover la cabeza del lugar, ya que Visión parecía negarse a soltarla, haciendo que su corazón latiera más deprisa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Visión contempló aquel cambio en ella, vio como se sonrojaba e intentaba mirar hacía otro lado, incluso cuando él aún tenía su barbilla entre los dedos, dirigiendo su vista hacía un lugar de su cuello, viendo como el pulso de Wanda se había acelerado.

Recordaba una escena similar en uno de los libros que había leído mientras se informaba sobre el amor, se inclinó hacía ella mientras aún mantenía inmóvil su cabeza, y besó aquel punto, notando el pulso de esta contra sus labios.

Wanda pegó un brinco cuando sintió aquel beso, dejando escapar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y, avergonzada, retrocedió rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó.

Las habitaciones no se encontraban cerca de la biblioteca, así que nadie tendría que oírles allí.

-Vi como se había acelerado tu pulso y recordé la escena de un libro.

-Bueno...que mi pulso se acelere es solo cosa mía. No vuelvas a hacer eso tan de improviso.

-Pensaba que estábamos saliendo- comentó Visión, dando unos pasos hacía ella, rompiendo la distancia que había marcado Wanda.

-Sí...ya lo sé, pero...eso no implica que tengas que hacer esas cosas- comentó ella, sujetándose el cuello con una mano, como si aún pudiera sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

Sentía el rostro a punto de estallar y parecía que el aire del pasillo se había esfumado mientras veía como Visión avanzaba hacía ella.

-He leído que las parejas hacen cosas como esas, aunque no entiendo el sentido biológico de ello. Lo hacen sin buscar descendencia. Solo por el placer de hacerlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Wanda, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

Se había perdido en aquella conversación. Desde que la había besado en el cuello, su mente no terminaba de arrancar.

-Sexo, creo que lo llaman. Tanto en las películas como en los libros, lo hacen cientos de veces solo porque se quieren. Hablan de ello como...la representación final del amor cuando están en pareja.

Wanda abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando entendió de lo que le estaba hablando, notando que, si creía que su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado, se equivocaba por completo.

-¡No pienso hacer nada de eso!- exclamó, señalando a Visión con un dedo para que dejara de caminar hacía ella.

Este se detuvo en el acto.

-Entonces...¿no todas las parejas hacen eso? Creo que el señor Stark y el señor Rogers han llegado a hacerlo ya.

-No...no quiero que me hables de lo que hacen otros- le pidió Wanda, notando que aquella conversación era demasiado para ella. Nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie y era demasiado vergonzoso empezar ahora justamente con Visión.-Las...las parejas hacen esas cosas. Pero solo cuando están preparadas.

-Y tú no estás preparada- asintió Visión, comprendiendo.

-Desde luego que no. Apenas he podido lograr aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Te daré tiempo- aseguró este.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, si dices eso, parece que vas a estar esperando a que yo ceda con el tiempo. No voy a poder mirarte a la cara si haces eso.

-¿El sexo es algo tan complicado?- preguntó.

-¡No digas esa palabra tampoco!

-¿Y cómo lo llamo?

-De ningún modo. Esas cosas no se hablan. Salen de manera natural.

-Natural- repitió Visión, tratando de entender la nueva información.

Luego, volvió la vista hacía Wanda, que se sujetaba las mejillas, de un encantador color escarlata, viendo como parecía incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?- le preguntó.-Tú sí que necesitas dormir.

Esta alzó la vista hacía él, pero acabó asintiendo cuando comprendió lo que había dicho.

Visión se colocó a su lado y, en silencio, tendió una mano hacía ella.

Wanda, aún tratando de recuperarse de la conversación que habían estado manteniendo, observó aquella mano, mirando la expresión siempre serena de Visión y, finalmente, se aferró a aquella mano que le tendía, caminando con calma hacía su habitación.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a aquellas horas y no se oía nada procedente de las habitaciones cercanas. Solo llegaron a oír voces procedentes del cuarto de Clint.

Pero era muy posible que este se hubiera puesto en contacto con su familia para tranquilizarlos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de esta, ambos se quedaron quietos ante la puerta cerrada durante unos instantes, pero Visión no tardó en sacarlos a ambos de aquel estado de mutismo en el que se habían sumido.

-Buenas noches, Wanda- le indicó este, volviéndose hacía ella para dedicarle una sonrisa y comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo, de camino de nuevo hacía la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, la mano de ella de nuevo sobre la suya hizo que este se detuviera y se volviera hacía Wanda.

Esta, avergonzada, contempló aquellas manos como si una de ellas no fuera la suya, pero alzó la vista hacía Visión.

-¿Podrías...quedarte a dormir conmigo está noche? No hacer nada raro. Solo dormir- le pidió.

-¿Temes lo que podría pasar mañana?- le preguntó este.

-¿Tú no?

-Tengo plena confianza en nuestros compañeros.

-Pero eso no garantiza nada.

-Sabes que, pasara lo que pasara, te protegería- le indicó este, colocándose frente a ella.

Ese sentimiento era una constante para él, como una luz que nunca se apagaba en su interior, un faro que podía seguir sin temor a equivocarse. Aunque, también era posible que Rhodes hubiera salido herido por ese mismo sentimiento.

-Tú tienes que encargarte de Ross- le recordó.

-Pero volvería enseguida.

-No- le indicó Wanda, mirándole a los ojos.-Tienes que asegurarte de que el ministro llegue a un lugar seguro sin un rasguño. Aunque el señor Stark haya conseguido que él y el Capitán estén a cargo de nosotros, si llegara a pasarle algo al ministro en nuestras manos, es muy posible que volviéramos a lo de antes. Tienes que cumplir completamente con esa misión, Visión.

Esta la contempló con atención, observando aún las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

-¿Decías algo de dormir?- le preguntó.

Wanda pestañeó por el cambio de tema, pero acabó riéndose mientras se volvía hacía la puerta.

-Gracias- le susurró mientras abría la puerta y ambos entraban en el cuarto.

En ausencia de Wanda, había estado en aquel cuarto cientos de veces, admirando sus cosas o acariciando su cama, tratando de recordar su presencia en el lugar.

Ahora, sin embargo, ambos estaban allí. Ya no tenía que vivir de recuerdos.

-Voy a cambiarme- le indicó esta, volviéndose hacía el, soltando su mano.

Visión solo pudo asentir mientras veía como esta tomaba un camisón y se metía al baño.

El señor Stark se había encargado de que todo permaneciera como sus compañeros lo habían dejado antes de marcharse para que, a su vuelta, nadie sintiera que algo había ocurrido.

Visión se alegraba de ese detalle.

La sensación de tenerlos a todos allí de nuevo, juntos volviendo a ser un equipo, era algo muy agradable. Era como si todos se hubieran quitado un peso de encima, ya que, después de todo, ¿qué era del grupo de los Vengadores si no había ningún vengador en el grupo?

Aunque aún desconocían el paradero de Thor o lo que estuviera ocurriendo en Asgard para no tener ninguna noticia de él.

Algo parecido ocurría también con el doctor Bruce Banner. Visión había tenido poco trato con el buen doctor porque prácticamente se había ido un día después de que él naciera. Pero conocía sus estudios y como había afectado a Natasha su marcha.

-Ya estoy- le dijo Wanda, saliendo del baño y sacándole a él de sus reflexiones.

Volviéndose hacía ella, la vio con una camiseta de tirantes rojiza y unos pantalones que apenas le llegaban a medio muslo, dejando bastante carne al aire.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó esta, sintiéndose algo o incomoda por la mirada fija de este.

-Sí, claro. Es solo que...nunca te he visto de ese modo.

-Afortunadamente, nunca entraste a mi cuarto mientras estaba dormida- comentó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pero Visión se volvió hacía la cama, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

-Así- comentó Wanda, haciendo las sábanas a un lado, metiéndose en la cama y dando unos golpecitos en el lado libre que había junto a ella, aún algo sonrojada.

A regañadientes, Visión le dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó en el otro lado, finalmente tumbándose a su lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Wanda se recostó junto a él mientras los tapaba a ambos con la sábana, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras Visión no sabía si debía permanecer totalmente quieto o debía de hacer algo a su vez.

-Cuando estábamos en casa, Pietro y yo dormíamos de este modo cuando eramos pequeños. Siempre nos colábamos uno en la cama del otro- susurró Wanda, haciendo que Visión bajara la cabeza hacía ella.

-Siempre habéis estado muy unidos.

-Nacimos casi al mismo tiempo. Hemos estado juntos siempre, incluso cuando experimentaron con nosotros. Pietro siempre ha tratado de ser el hermano mayor protector y...lo echo de menos- comentó ella, abrazándose a Visión.

-No entiendo muy bien la muerte- comentó este.-Me desconciertan todas esas religiones que afirman que solo su fe es la verdadera cuando coinciden en un Dios y en el hecho de que el bien llevará a la paz y el mal a una eternidad de tormentos. Pero considero que, como seres de energía, nada desaparece de manera definitiva. Solo muta y cambia.

-¿Eso es un intento de consolarme?- le preguntó Wanda.

Creía haber entendido sus palabras, pero cuando Visión hablaba de aquel modo, la desconcertaba.

-Creo que sí- le dijo este a su vez.

-Tienes que buscar mejores frases de consuelo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Claro. Solo tienes un año de vida.

-Sí. De ser humano, aún estaría tratando de controlar mi esfínter y peleándome con mis primeros dientes.

Aquello hizo reír a Wanda.

Esta no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Visión bebé, con sus pañales blancos y esa inteligencia que poseía.

-Seguro que hubieras sido un bebé adorable.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de poder tener hijos.

Eso hizo que Wanda alzara la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Puedes tener hijos?- le preguntó.

-No estoy muy seguro. Ultron pretendía crear una forma lo más humana posible. Sé que puedo llorar, así que debería ser capaz de cumplir otras funciones humanas normales.

Aquello hizo a Wanda pensar.

-Antes siempre quise tener hijos- comentó ella finalmente.-Antes de esto- dijo, dejando que parte de sus poderes salieran, iluminando el cuarto con aquella luz rojiza.-Me imaginaba con muchos niños, mis padres felices con sus nietos y a mi hermano jugando con sus sobrinos. Pero, después de los experimentos, nunca volví a pensar en ello. No sabría que podría salir de mi cuando me cambiaron de este modo.

-No hay nada malo en ti- afirmó Visión, acariciando su cabello.

-Tú nunca verías algo raro en mí, ¿verdad?- le preguntó esta, alzando de nuevo la vista hacía él.

-Es difícil ver algo malo cuando no lo hay.

Wanda sonrió, sabiendo que le iba a dar una respuesta como esa.

Apoyándose en él, se inclinó hacía Visión y acabó besandole, más para agradecer sus palabras, siempre amables, que porque buscara en contacto algo más intimo.

Sin embargo, cuando este posó la mano sobre su rostro, Wanda se recostó sobre su pecho y, aún a pesar de no saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, trató de profundizar más el beso, notando como Visión no ponía ninguna clase de impedimento.

A parte de los besos que ya habían compartido, Wanda no tenía ni idea sobre qué más hacer, así que, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de este, siguió con aquellas pasadas que la hacían temblar débilmente, como si una parte de ella le indicara que había algo más a partir de allí, pero no supiera como llegar.

Cuando notó como Visión introducía una mano entre sus cabellos hasta sujetar su nuca con delicadeza, se sintió más tranquila, sabiendo que al menos él sabía algo más lo que estaba haciendo.

Notó el aliento de este contra ella cuando se separaron un momento para tomar aire, pero, antes de que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar, Visión atrajo el rostro de Wanda de nuevo hacía él, besándola de nuevo, notando como ella, poco a poco, perdía la rigidez inicial de su cuerpo y se recostaba cómodamente sobre él.

Con la otra mano que tenía libre, la posó en su cintura y mientras aún amoldaba sus labios a los suyos, introdujo la mano debajo de la ropa, sintiendo la piel cálida y suave que había debajo, notando como ella volvía a temblar por el contacto.

Wanda hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, como si quisiera decir algo, pero, con la otra mano aún en su nuca, Visión volvió a acercarla a él, retomando sus labios, notando como ella olvidaba lo que fuera a decir mientras trataba de traspasar la barrera de sus labios.

Había leído sobre ello, pero los datos y la práctica eran cosas completamente diferentes, así que, aún sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, acarició los labios de esta con la lengua, un leve toque, notando como Wanda los separaba para soltar un gemido sorprendido, no esperando un permiso formal, entrando en ella y buscando su propia lengua.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a sus ropas en dos apretados puños ante las primeras tentativas, pero, poco a poco se fue relajando y acabó reaccionando a sus acciones, tratando de contestar a su exploración, reaccionar a lo que le hacía.

La mano que había estado bajo su camiseta y que había permanecido en su cintura comenzó a subir por su piel, recreándose en aquel tacto suave, como si estuviera acariciando terciopelo cálido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la altura del pecho de esta, solo rozando el inicio, Wanda saltó de nuevo y se hizo hacía atrás, con las manos sobre el pecho de Visión y observándolo con cierto deje de pánico mientras él permanecía sereno.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-Se suponía que íbamos a dormir- le dijo Wanda, más parecido como si se lo recordara a sí misma que como se lo estuviera diciendo a Visión.

-Sí. Esa era la idea.

-Pues eso vamos a hacer- comentó esta, tumbándose de nuevo a su lado, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de este.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Lo había invitado a su cuarto porque no había querido dormir sola aquella noche. No cuando se avecinaba un enfrentamiento directo contra Ezekiel y sus Dalias Negras. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle dicho a Visión de que ella no estaba preparada para hacer algo más intimo con él, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?

-¿Te he molestado en algo?- le preguntó este.

-En absoluto.

-Te dije que te daría tu tiempo y lo haré- le aseguró.

-No hablemos más de eso, por favor.

Ya estaba bastante avergonzada ella por sí misma para que Visión quisiera hablar del tema.

-Entonces será mejor que duermas. El señor Lang no tardará en venir.

-Cierto. Vamos a hacer eso.

Y, acomodándose contra él, cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse.

Visión, por su lado, trató de entender lo que había estado a punto de pasar en aquel cuarto.

Había leído y visto mucho, pero, a la hora de la verdad, mientras besaba a Wanda, se había olvidado de todo eso y solo se había perdido en el momento, tratando de estar aún más cerca de ella.

¿Aquello era la necesidad del otro que había leído en algunos libros?

Bajando la vista hacía ella, vio como Wanda parecía hundirse en el sueño por momentos y, tratando de contemplar mejor su rostro dormido, hizo sus cabellos hacía atrás, tratando de no despertarla.

Descansar de aquel modo, con ella abrazada a su cuerpo de aquel modo, se podía convertir rápidamente en una agradable costumbre a la que se podía hacer adicto con facilidad.

 **Fin del capitulo 27**

 **En un principio, confesaré, que mi intención era hacer que Wanda y Visión avanzaran un paso más en su relación con este capitulo, pero, tras consultar con amigas por whatsapp, recordándome que en los comic´s estaban casados, pensé que podría hacerlo, que podría escribir la escena sin ningún problema, que lo único que tenía que hacer es que no fuera demasiado apasionada, como hago con Tony y Steve, que fuera algo calmado y romántico teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **Pero me ha sido imposible. Al menos, en estos momentos, no puedo hacer que algo como eso ocurra entre ellos. Me viene una y otra vez un video donde Wanda y Chris Evans están en un programa de televisión donde ambos tenían que bailar las canciones que le pusieran y Chris, que no tenía ni chispa de vergüenza, hacía lo que hacía falta para hacer reír a la gente, pero la pobre chica estaba que se moría de vergüenza. Hasta se tapó la cara cuando Chris se pegó a ella para bailar, pareciendo que quería que la sacaran de allí a la de ya.**

 **Eso me venía una y otra vez a la cabeza y mi mente a acabado diciéndome ``¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aun no están preparados para hacer algo como eso!´´, así que he tenido que cortarlo. La verdad, no recuerdo como se llamaba el video. Pero si buscáis en youtube el video Chris Evans bailando os tiene que salir seguro.**

 **En fin. Incluso con el corte que he tenido que hacer, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y decidme si he hecho bien en cortar su escena o no. A lo mejor solo es impresión mía. A lo mejor veo a la actriz tan vergonzosa que, inconscientemente, lo uno con su personaje y me hace hacer estas cosas. Ayudadme con esto, por favor. Vuestra opinión siempre es importante para mí.**

 **Sin daros más la tabarra en este capitulo, me pongo inmediatamente con el siguiente, que ya tengo escrito las primeras paginas en mi libreta, y os deseo, como siempre, que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas a todos de nuevo en este nuevo capitulo. Como ahora mismo no tengo mucho que decir, os dejo con la historia y ya os echaré la charla luego, al final del capitulo. ;P**

 **Disfrutadlo!**

 **CAPITULO 28**

… **...**

Cuando aún quedaba media hora para el amanecer, mientras Tony se encontraba en la cocina, tratando de servirse un café para acabar de despejarse, con Steve sentado en uno de los taburetes, a su lado, el intercomunicador del complejo se puso a cantar y uno de los guardias del perímetro le dijeron que un taxi trataba de acceder al lugar, diciendo que se trataban de Scott Lang, con lo que Tony dio su permiso para que lo dejaran pasar.

-¿A venido en taxi?- preguntó Steve, dejando su café sobre la mesa.

-Aquí cada uno viaja como quiere- le comentó Tony.-Será mejor que despierte a todo el mundo.

-Hazlo con delicadeza- le advirtió el capi, viendo como este activaba los altavoces del interior del complejo.

-¿Desde cuando no lo soy?- le preguntó este.

Pero Steve no se dignó a contestar a eso, sabiendo lo que Tony iba a hacer cuando vio una sonrisilla aflorar a sus labios.

-¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡El ultimo del equipo acaba de llegar! ¡Arriba, Vengadores! ¡Es hora de ponerse a trabajar!

Steve negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que más de uno, posiblemente Sam, desearía echarle la mano al cuello a Tony en aquellos momentos. Y no le faltaría motivos para ello.

-Vamos a la entrada- le dijo el multimillonario, llevando su taza de café en la mano.-Hay que recibir al hijo pródigo, ahora que ha vuelto a casa.

Steve no comentó nada a eso, pero siguió a Tony hacía la puerta mientras comenzaba a oír las voces de la gente en los pasillos, diciendo que quién demonios había estado gritando de ese modo.

Quedaba bien claro que ninguno de ellos habían empezado el día con buen pie.

Cuando salieron a la entrada del complejo, el taxi ya estaba llegando a la puerta, pero no vieron a nadie en el asiento trasero. Hasta que el conductor se giró, golpeando algo sobre el asiento trasero, y Scott se incorporó de golpe, aún llevando el traje de Antman puesto, mirando a su alrededor, aún algo adormilado, y saliendo del taxi.

-¿Eso es para mí?- preguntó, viendo la taza de café en manos de Tony.

-¿Por qué no?- convino este, tendiéndole la taza, viendo como este daba un trago largo.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí con el traje puesto?- le preguntó Steve.

-Claro. ¿Sabéis que si los taxistas ven que eres un superhéroe, no te cobran el viaje? Dicen que es para aportar su grano de arena por el bien de la humanidad.

Tony asintió, pero Steve no comentó nada a eso. Él nunca había sido mucho de ir en taxi tanto antes como en la época actual.

Entrando de nuevo en el complejo, vieron como Clint y Sam comentaban algo, con Wanda sonrojada hasta las orejas cerca y Visión permaneciendo cerca de ella mientras los hombres hablaban y reían.

-¿Y qué pasa aquí?- les preguntó Tony.

-¿A parte de que casi nos sacas de la cama de un salto?- le espetó Sam, volviéndose hacía Tony.

-Wanda y Visión han dormido juntos esta noche- les informó Clint, mirando a esta con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Ella parecía incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara en esos momentos.

-¡Pero, bueno!- exclamó Tony, mirando a ambos fundadores de las habladurías.-¿Voy a tener que estar vigilándoos?

-No considero que el hecho de haber dormido juntos sea algo que se deba comentar en publico- comentó Visión.

-Mientras solo hayáis dormido...-comentó Sam a su vez.

-Somos pareja. Durmamos o no, no creo que sea algo de lo que hablar entre nosotros- les dijo su amigo rojo.

-¡Visión!- exclamó Wanda, que no parecía poder salir de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo que no sea verdad?- comentó este, colocándose a su lado.

-No es eso- murmuró ella.

-Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en lo importante- les dijo Steve a todos.

Contemplando aquella escena, no quiso saber como reaccionaría el grupo de saber que Tony y él también eran pareja.

-Cierto. Laurent acabó volviendo- les dijo Scott.-Parece que Ezekiel pudo desembarazarse de ella. Creo que intentó chamuscarla, pero consiguió volver sana y salva, siempre ha sido una luchadora, así que ahora no podemos saber donde está.

-Lo más seguro es que haya vuelto a su refugio- comentó Steve.

-O podría venir a buscar a Sasha- comentó Clint a su vez.

-Por eso he llamado a Rhodes bien temprano esta mañana para que vengan a llevársela- les informó Tony.

-¿Vives para despertar a la gente o algo así?- le espetó Sam a su vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede. Aunque no he podido ver su cara. Sin embargo, después de lo del Capitolio, dudo que el ejercito se esté tomando un descanso y estarán trabajando a marchas forzadas para encontrar a Ezekiel.

-¿No vas a decirles que sabemos donde está Stane?- le preguntó Steve.

-¿Para qué? Solo molestarán mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo. Cuando rescatemos a Ross y capturemos a Zeke, entonces les avisaremos.

Steve pensó sobre ello, pero tenía razón. El ejercito solo estaría en medio en aquella batalla y era muy posible que muchos jóvenes murieran en una batalla que estaba por encima de sus posibilidades.

-¿Dónde está Romanoff?- les preguntó Sam a los presentes.

-Está de camino- le respondió Clint.-Hablé con ella anoche y me dijo que llegaría a tiempo para cuando Scott llegara al complejo.

-¿Alguna vez has dejado de estar en contacto con Romanoff?- le preguntó Tony.

-¿Cuando Loki me controló mentalmente?- le contestó este a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Necesitamos a todos aquí ya. Tenemos que hacer un plan- les recordó Steve, tratando de reconducir la conversación.

-Lo que necesitamos es que llegue Rhodey para que se lleve a esa chica. Sin tener localizado a Ezekiel, no sabemos qué podría ser capaz de hacer- le dijo Tony a los presentes.

Y, como si aquello hubiera sido alguna clase de señal, el ruido de un helicóptero empezó a resonar en el complejo.

Los presentes se dirigieron al exterior, viendo como Rhodes, aún luciendo la armadura de Máquina de Guerra, era el primero en bajar del helicóptero, seguido de unos tipos con uniformes negros y que no parecían dudar en llevar sus rifles en las manos.

-¿Venís a por ella o abatirla a tiros?- le preguntó Tony cuando su amigo llegó a su altura.

-El país no está para bromas, Tony-le indicó este.-Se nos ha ordenado trasladarla a un lugar seguro y, si se resiste, emplear los medios necesarios para facilitar su transporte.

-¿Vais a emplear la fuerza con una mujer que apenas a dejado de ser una cría?- le preguntó Sam.

-Esa "cría" crea látigos de energía con la punta de sus dedos- les comentó Natasha, apareciendo de repente cerca de ellos.-Cualquier precaución será poca para ella.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí?- le preguntó Clint, medio sonriendo, cuando todos volvieron la cabeza hacía ella y la vieron apoyada con una calma total en una de las paredes de la entrada.

-Desde que oí llegar al helicóptero. Quería ver quién era.

-¿Podemos llevárnosla ya?- le preguntó Rhodes a Tony.

-¿Vas a permanecer con el ejercito?- le preguntó este a su vez.

-Los jefes están nervioso después de ese ataque, así que sí. Me han pedido que permanezca cerca.

-Sabes que nosotros tendremos que actuar- le susurró Tony, acercándose a él para que los miembros del ejercito que iban tras Rhodes no pudieran oírlos.

-Lo sé. Pero como me entere de que la volvéis a cagar...

-Tranquilo. Traeremos a Ross enterito.

-Más os vale.

-¿Os acompañamos abajo?- les preguntó Steve.

-Sí. Será lo mejor- convino el coronel.

Así, en silencio, los dos lideres del grupo de los Vengadores acompañaron a los militares hacía la zona del complejo donde tenían las celdas mientras los demás esperaban arriba.

Aquel lugar no era tan grande como para que todos entraran.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron que Sasha se había negado a tomarse la barrita y, temblando, apenas era capaz de permanecer erguida mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, solo tratando de parecer más dura cuando vio entrar a Tony.

-No me parece ninguna amenaza- les comentó Rhodes cuando le echó un vistazo.

-Ahora no, por supuesto. Se ha dejado todas sus energías tratando de salir de allí- le indicó Stark.

Las paredes era un buen testigo de ello. A pesar de haber resistido, algunas aparecían ennegrecidas por culpa de sus ataques.

-Parece que este lugar es bueno para contenerla. ¿Para qué llevárnosla?- le preguntó Rhodes a su amigo.

-Porque si Ezekiel quiere venir a buscarla, este será uno de los primeros lugares donde mirará. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no dé con ella. Y el tema de detener a la gente en lugares horribles es cosa del ejercito.

Rhodes solo acabó asintiendo, sin comentar nada a lo ultimo que había mencionado, pero todos se quedaron mirando a la joven sentada en el centro de la sala, la cual los miraba a su vez con bastante resentimiento.

-¿Cómo pensabais llevárosla?- preguntó Steve, sacándolos a todos de aquel silencio.

-Esperábamos que, a estas alturas, colaborara con nosotros por las buenas.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.-¡¿Eso esperabais?!

-Ya la teníais vosotros atrapada. ¿Por qué pensar que seguiría siendo una amenaza?

-Menos mal que yo tengo soluciones para todo- comentó Tony, apretando uno de los botones que había cerca de la puerta.

Casi al instante, alguna clase de humo empezó a entrar en el cuarto, haciendo que Sasha se pusiera en pie de un salto, alterada al ver como su celda se iba llenando rápidamente con aquella sustancia.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Steve.

-Un somnífero potente. Incluso eso podría tumbar a un tipo grandote como tú, capi- le indicó Tony.-Si teníamos que abrir la celda, desde luego que no podíamos hacerlo mientras ella estuviera consciente.

En silencio, observaron como Sasha se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro, tratando de taparse la nariz y la boca con las manos, intentando que aquello no le hiciera efecto. Pero fue bastante inútil. Quisiera o no, iba a tener que respirar antes o después.

Tratando de no apoyarse en las paredes, sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo hacía, acabó trastabilleando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y, poco después, acabó por caer redonda sobre la superficie.

-¿Seguro que está dormida?- le preguntó Rhodes a su amigo.-No quiero sorpresas.

-Si sigue despierta después de esa dosis, es que nos merecíamos ser engañados- le dijo Tony a su vez, sacando el humo que quedaba en la celda con un sistema de ventilación.

Lo que menos necesitaban era que alguien cayera dormido cuando entraran a por ella.

-Esposadla- les indicó Rhodes a los hombres a su espalda cuando Tony abrió la celda.

Estos, rápidos en cumplir órdenes, se apresuraron en llegar ante la joven caída, que no se inmutó en ningún momento, y, esposándola, se encargaron de sujetarla entre varios para poder sacarla de la celda.

-Tenéis tres horas hasta que se despierte- le dijo Tony a su amigo.-Más te vale que no perdáis el tiempo por el camino.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le indicó Rhodes, dándole la mano.

Después de eso, solo les quedó volver a subir y, ante la visa del resto de los Vengadores, vieron como los militares metían el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasha Hammer en el helicóptero, cerrando la puerta tras ellos tras asegurarse que tenían a esta bien atada a su asiento.

-¿De verdad que es seguro que se la lleven de aquí?- preguntó Natasha a quién quisiera responder.

-Si Ezekiel descubre que ha desaparecido, desde luego que será mejor no mantenerla cerca de nosotros- le dijo Steve mientras todos contemplaban como el helicóptero alzaba el vuelo y Rhodes, que había permanecido fuera del aparato, se elevaba en el aire también, seguramente encargado de mantener la seguridad de quién transportaban.

Tras ver como el aparato desaparecía por el aire, con los primeros rayo del sol en el horizonte, Tony dio una palmada, sacándolos a todos del estado de calma en el que se habían sumido.

-¡Tenemos que hacer un plan, caballeros! ¡Y las dos damas!

-Pensaba que el plan era atacar de frente a esas Dalias Negras mientras Visión entraba y sacaba al ministro de defensa- comentó Sam mientras todo se volvían hacía el interior del complejo.

-Pero conocemos los poderes de alguna de esas dalias. ¿Quién peleará con quién? Eso es lo que tenemos que decidir- les informó Steve, dirigiéndose hacía el salón.

-La grandullona será especial para tí, capi- le sugirió Tony.

-¿Y quién se va a encargar de la que tiene super velocidad?- preguntó Clint.-Es capaz de hasta teletransportarse.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella- les dijo Wanda.-He practicado con Pietro, tratando de detenerlo con mis poderes. Yo podré con ella.

-Yo la ayudaré- informó Scott.-Con mis hormigas desplegadas, podremos saber donde está todo el tiempo, por mucho que se mueva.

-¿Estás segura de ello?- le murmuró Visión, colocado, como siempre, al lado de esta.

-Tranquilo. Todo irá bien- trató de animarlo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Bien. Ya tenemos a dos de ellas controladas.¿Quién más falta?- preguntó Tony.

-Yo me ocupo de la que tiene buena puntería- les informó Clint, sonriendo.

-Te lo vas a pasar bien, ¿eh?- le dijo Sam, dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Desde luego, será más complejo que jugar al golf.

Mientras el grupo seguía hablando, Visión, que ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, había empezado a servir café a los presentes, recordando que la mayoría acababan de levantar y que nadie había desayunado.

-Romanoff, ¿crees poder ocuparte de una experta en katanas?- le preguntó Tony a esta, señalándola.

Como toda respuesta, esta alzó una ceja hacía él, como si le preguntara si aquello había sido alguna clase de broma.

-De acuerdo. La de las katanas para ella.

-¿Quién más queda?- preguntó Sam, viendo como él seguía sin un objetivo.

-Una de las gordas- comentó Tony.-Aquella que parece ser capaz de general rayos de electricidad.

-Siempre que pueda estar en un espacio abierto, podré esquivarla- aseguró.

-No es un plan muy elaborado- comentó Steve.-Solo es atacar de frente cada uno a un objetivo.

-Tampoco es que tengamos algo mejor- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Dentro de lo que cabe, deberíamos agradecer que nuestras fuerzas parezcan igualadas.

-¿Y quién se encargará de Stane?- preguntó Natasha.

-¿No es obvio? Zeke es mío- les dijo Stark a los presentes.

-La ultima vez que peleaste contra él, prácticamente te frió vivo- le recordó Sam.

-Casi no- informó Scott.-Lo hizo, solo que Visión impidió que acabara con él del todo.

-¿Creéis que he estado todo este tiempo con los brazos cruzados? ¿Qué no he trabajado en algo para acabar con él?

-¿Y qué juguetito nuevo has hecho?- le preguntó Clint.

-Tranquilo, Legolas. Eso se verá cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos y salir hacía el refugio de Stane antes de que él venga aquí o le haga algo irreversible a Ross. Bastante insoportable era él de por sí como para que, encima, lo empeore.

-Bien- les dijo Steve, ignorando las palabras de Tony.-Recoged todo lo que os sea necesario y nos reuniremos en la nave del ala oeste en media hora. Aseguraos de estar bien equipados. No sabemos exactamente con lo que nos vamos a encontrar ni lo que nos llevará esta misión.

Los presentes asintieron y, terminándose sus cafés, cada uno se dirigió hacía sus cuartos para tomar sus equipos y terminar de prepararse.

-¿Qué es lo que has preparado contra Ezekiel?- le preguntó Steve a Tony antes de salir él mismo hacía su cuarto.

-Me aseguré de crear la armadura perfecta para poder ir contra él- le contó, sabiendo que el capi no se movería de su lado hasta que acabara contándoselo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que va a funcionar? Deshizo a tu Legión casi sin ninguna dificultad y a tí casi te mata- le recordó.

-¡Que muchacho de poca fe!- exclamó, queriendo lucir indignado ante sus palabras. Pero, inconscientemente, acabó sonriendo.-Gracias a la presencia de nuestra invitada Hammer en las instalaciones, redirigí la energía que la celda extraía de ella hacía la armadura para probar si era lo bastante resistente.

-¿Y?- preguntó Steve.

-Sigue entera y no se ha chamuscado, así que...

-Tony, esto es serio- le recordó el capi, viendo como este parecía hablar con bastante ligereza sobre el asunto.

-Ya lo sé, cap. No tienes de lo que preocuparte- le aseguró este, sujetando el rostro de Steve entre sus manos y depositando un beso rápido sobre sus labios solo por el placer de sentirle brevemente de nuevo.-Sé lo que hago.

-Más te vale. No quiero volver a ver como te fríen.

-Tranquilo. Yo tampoco.

 **Fin del capitulo 28**

 **Vaya, vaya. 28 capítulos ya. Nunca llegué a imaginar que esta historia se me fuera a alargar tanto cuando tuve que empezar a escribir después de ver Civil War. Y eso que aún no le veo un final muy claro. No quiero hacer como en las novelas de ahora, que, tras resolver los conflictos, solo dejan un capitulo o unas páginas para que podamos ver a la pareja feliz antes de que se acabe el libro. Yo quiero daros un poquito más de ellos cuando llegue a solucionarlo todo.**

 **Si me vierais...hasta me hecho un esquema para ver quién tenía que pelear con quién, revisando los poderes que tenían las dalias y viendo quién encajaba mejor con quién. Me molesta un poco esa tal Drang, que tiene supervelocidad y me recuerda tanto a Pietro, pero si alguien tenía que pelear contra alguien así, tenía que ser Wanda. Visión iba a estar ocupado con otras cosas y no iba a poder estar ahí para ayudar.**

 **Y, esto es una tontería, pero os lo comento también. Aquí he mencionado la palabra helicóptero, ¿verdad? Cuando lo escribo a ordenador, no tengo problema alguno para escribir bien la palabra. Sin embargo, cuando estoy escribiendo en papel, se me hace muy difícil. Siempre me equivoco y, en vez de escribir helicóptero, me sale helipcotero. No me preguntéis porqué narices me pasa eso porque ni yo misma lo sé. ¿Vosotros también tenéis problemas para escribir algunas palabras, incluso aunque sepáis como se escriben?**

 **Seguramente, otros no estarán muy contentos de que haya sacado a Spiderman de la historia en este punto, pero, a parte de ser un chaval al cual Tony recurre cuando no tiene más remedio, ya que ni siquiera está entrenado y solo tiene 15 años, se vería una clara ventaja en el equipo de los Vengadores si apareciera, así como si metiera a Pantera Negra o a Bucky.**

 **Y, hablando de Bucky, ¿no veis un claro fandom naciente entre él y Sam a partir de Civil War? En el soldado de invierno, Bucky como que no es consciente de lo que hace, pero, en esta ultima, con esas pequeñas batallas verbales... no sé. Me resultan monos como pareja. Me veo a Sam enfurruñado, cruzado de brazos por lo que sea, mientras Bucky intenta que deje de estar enfadado, rondando a su alrededor. No sé. Me gustaría ver esa pareja. Después de todo, para mí queda más que claro que el capitán es de Tony y de nadie más.**

 **Pero, después de este descontrol de temas, será mejor que os deje y que me ponga con el siguiente capitulo. Estoy pasando unos días en la playa antes de empezar a trabajar, pero resulta que todos los días esta nublado y hace un aire que hiela. Me estoy refriando y todo. Así que os recomiendo tener cuidado con este tiempo tan cambiante, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, sabiendo que me voy a asar de calor cuando vuelva a Murcia. Besos!**

 **Por cierto, he subido este capitulo en este día 11 de Agosto porque...¡Es mi cumple! Ya 24 años. Joder. Como pasa el tiempo. Me siento como una vieja. Me toca currar y voy a estar sola en el horno donde trabajo todo el día, así que mi cumple de este año va a ser bastante triste. Mi padre estará trabajando, mi madre está en la playa...así que quería hacer algo para celebrarlo. Así que disfrutad del capitulo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bienvenidos al capitulo 29 de esta historia, mientras estoy escuchando la banda sonora del Señor de los Anillos, la cual me encanta, y pensando si cerrar la ventana de mi habitación porque me estoy pelando de frío. ¡Joder! Que, aunque estemos en la playa, esto sigue siendo Murcia. Aquí nos caracterizamos por el calor en estas fechas. ¡¿Dónde está el sol?! ¡¿Dónde se metió?!**

 **Y, después de este recibimiento tan raro, os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 29**

… **...**

Prepararse y recoger todas las armas que creyeron que les harían falta no les llevó más de 20 minutos, así que todo el grupo estaba reunido donde se les había dicho antes de la hora acordada, viendo como Tony metí algo dentro de la nave en una caja enorme.

-¿Esa es la nueva armadura?- le preguntó Wanda.

-Así es- le contestó, sacudiéndose las manos como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. -Pero vais a tener que esperar a la batalla para verla.

-¡Que bonita forma de motivar a las tropas!- comentó Sam, subiendo a la nave.

-¿Verdad que sí? Estaba entre eso y poneros estrellitas en el pecho cada vez que hicierais algo bien.

Sam le dedicó una mirada nada amable, pero Tony solo le dedicó a su vez una amplia sonrisa, como si no notara el carácter que Sam empleaba con él.

-Más nos vale estar preparados para esto- comentó Steve, totalmente equipado con su traje y el escudo.

Echándole un vistazo, Tony supo que aquel escudo solo podía estar en su brazo, pensado en como había podido llegar a ordenarle que se lo devolviera, que era propiedad de su padre. En el momento en el que el capi había empezado a usarlo, se había transformado en algo suyo y de nadie más. No sabía si el dolor de aquel momento le había trastornado durante un momento, pero algo como eso debió de ser lo que ocurrió.

-¿Despegamos?- les preguntó Natasha, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Me parece bien. Clint, ¿quieres pilotar tú?- le preguntó Tony a Ojo de Halcón.

-¿Quieres dejarme esta monada en mis manos? Por mí encantado- afirmó este, dirigiéndose a los mandos.

-Friday, envía las coordenadas del lugar al que vamos a la nave- le pidió Stark a su asistente artificial.

-De inmediato, señor- convino esta.

En el acto, todos se apresuraron a ocupar sus asientos, mientras Natasha se dirigía a sentarse al lado de Clint para ser su copiloto, preparándolo todo para despegar.

-¿Todos listos?- les preguntó Clint.

-¡Pon en marcha ya este cacharro!- le espetó Scott, sujetándose con fuerza a los cinturones de su asiento.

-¿Le tienes miedo a volar?- le preguntó Wanda, sorprendida ante ese descubrimiento.

-Bueno...aprendí a tolerar eso de volar encima de una hormiga, pero, si me caigo de una, solo haría un agujerito en el suelo u otra correría a sujetarme. Pero, si nos estrellamos con esta cosa, no saldremos vivos. ¿No podríamos viajar en coche?

-¿Quieres perder 40 horas en coche?- le dijo Tony, volviendo la vista hacía él, alzando una ceja.

-Relajate, Tic Tac- le dijo Sam, dándole un golpe comprensivo en la pierna.-No te va a pasar nada, tío.

-¡Despegamos!- les informó Clint.

Y, con un ligero temblor que apenas sacudió la nave, esta empezó a elevarse mientras Scott cerraba los ojos y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los cinturones que le cruzaban el pecho, murmurando unas palabras de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de oración.

-Va a ser un viaje muy divertido- comentó Natasha, sonriendo.

…...

Cuando llegaron hasta Salton Sea, Tony había hecho levantar el sistema de invisibilidad de la nave, algo bastante parecido al sistema que empleaba el primer helicarrier de SHIELD, tratando de asegurarse de que, de haber cámaras en el exterior del refugio de Ezekiel, no consiguieran dar con ellos con tanta facilidad.

-¿Todos recordáis vuestra misión?- les preguntó Steve a los presentes.

Estos no dudaron en asentir y Scott exclamó un nervioso "¡Sí, Capitán!".

-¡Bien! ¡Hemos venido aquí a rescatar al ministro! ¡Si las Dalias son demasiado para vosotros, retroceded! ¡No quiero heridos porque queráis haceros los valientes! ¡Buscad a vuestros compañeros si os hacen falta! ¡Repito: Volved con vuestros compañeros! ¡No quiero bajas innecesarias! ¡Es una misión de rescate!

-¿Podemos bajar ya?- le interrumpió Tony.

-Esto va también por ti- le indicó Steve a este.-Sé las ganas que le tendrás a Stane, pero no quiero que te exijas demasiado si no puedes con él.

-¿Si no puedo con él?- repitió Tony.-Disculpe, capitán. Pero tengo a este pequeño conmigo- le aseguró, golpeando con cariño la caja que había hecho subir a la nave.

-¿Preparados?- les preguntó Steve, volviéndose hacía el equipo, ignorando las palabras de Tony.

Como salidos de la nada, el equipo descendió de la nave, con Wanda en cabeza, dejando a Visión en el interior de esta, esperando a que las Dalias dieran la cara y poder internarse en el interior del refugio, observando a Tony, que se había quedado dentro con él, preparando su traje para cuando Stane apareciera.

-Wanda, hazles saber que estamos aquí- le pidió Steve.

De los presentes, ella era la única que sabía donde estaba la entrada y esta, encantada de llamar a la puerta, envió una bola de energía contra un pequeño montículo, sacudiendo este, viendo como una especie de camuflaje, como bien habían empleado ellos con la nave, se deshacía, dejando a la vista la enorme puerta metálica, de esas que parecían abrirse hacía arriba.

Tras eso, esperaron allí, aguardando la reacción de las personas que hubiera en el interior.

Su plan no era entrar en el lugar. Necesitaban que los malos salieran.

Como si hubieran estado esperando al otro lado aquel ataque, o, lo que era más probable, que hubieran utilizado el poder de una de ellas para llegar hasta allí, la puerta se alzó, dejando al grupo de las Dalias Negras al completo ante su vista.

-¿Dónde está vuestro jefe?- les preguntó Steve, mientras se colocaba mejor el escudo sobre el brazo.

-Él es el menor de vuestros problemas- aseguró la mujer de las katanas, sacando estas y haciéndolas girar en sus manos antes de que su equipo avanzara hacía ellos.

-¿Esto no os da una sensación deja vu? -les preguntó Scott cuando ellos comenzaron a avanzar también.

-Concentraros- les dijo Steve.-Esto no va a ser fácil.

-¿Dónde está el Stark?- le preguntó la grandullona, con una sonrisa agresiva cuando se colocó frente a Steve.-¿A huido?

-¡Más quisieras, guapa!- exclamó Tony, lanzando un rayo entre los dos combatientes, haciendo que se alejaran el uno del otro y alzaran la vista hacía él.-Me estoy reservando para el pez gordo.

Wanda, en ese tiempo, ya había empleado sus poderes sobre la velocista y Scott, sin perder tiempo, colocó algunas hormigas sobre la mujer, por si le daba por desaparecer sin más, teniéndola vigilada. Aunque ambos supieron que aquello no iba a ser una tarea fácil como querían creer, viendo como la mujer sacaba unos cuchillos y les sonreía, comprobando que no podía usar sus poderes.

Al mismo tiempo, Viuda y la mujer de las katanas estaban envueltas en mitad de una danza de muerte, intercambiando golpes.

-Eres buena- admitió Natasha.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Corte. Y tú tampoco lo haces mal. ¿Fuerzas especiales?- preguntó, consiguiendo liberal sus armas de las manos de Natasha.

-Puedes llamarme Viuda. Y más bien entrenamiento desde pequeña.

-Vaya. Pues entonces están algo lenta- le comentó esta, dirigiendo un golpe que estaba pensado para contarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en el mismo impulso que llevó a Natasha a librarse del golpe, golpeó a la tal Corte en la cara con el pie, mandándola al suelo, llevándose una mano al labio partido.

-¿Aun estoy lenta?- le preguntó a esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero, como toda respuesta, la mujer escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y se puso de nuevo en pie.

Clint, por otro lado, estaba también teniendo un baile bastante particular con su propia contrincante.

Tenía que admitir que la joven tenía una puntería excelente y, desgraciadamente, aquello también significaba que esquivaba bastante bien, con lo que los disparos de ambos solo alcanzaban aire.

-¿No estás ya mayor para ser parte de los Vengadores?- le preguntó la joven, que se había ocultado detrás de uno de los arboles cercanos para poder recargar sus armas.

-Te recomendaré que nunca le vuelvas a decir eso a alguien- le dijo Clint, preparando una de sus flechas explosivas.-Aunque parezca que no, a los hombres tampoco nos gusta oírlo.

Pero, para cuando logró volar el árbol, la chica ya no estaba allí y volvieron a su extraña danza.

A su vez, Sam se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar, tratando de mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros para evitar que alguno de los rayos que la mujer que lo atacaba le lanzaba no alcanzara a alguno de sus compañeros, estudiando el modo de moverse de esta para saber en qué momento podría abalanzarse sobre ella y abatirla.

Tras la intervención de Tony, la mujer se había abalanzado sobre el Capitán con un grito de rabia, seguramente ofendido por el comentario de Stark, haciendo que este tuviera que interponer el escudo entre los dos.

El golpe del puño de esta contra el vibranium hizo que ambos retrocedieran por la fuerza del impacto, dejándolos sorprendidos por un momento.

Pero eso no paró a la enorme mujer, que se lanzó de nuevo contra el capitán con todas sus fuerzas, gritando nuevamente, recordándole a este a uno de los documentales que había visto sobre vikingos por televisión.

Por su parte, Tony, manteniéndose en el aire, observó como Visión, casi transparente al descender su densidad, pasaba entre los combatientes sin que nadie le prestara atención, consiguiendo internarse en el refugio sin problemas, al tiempo que él observaba los alrededores.

Ezekiel aún no había hecho acto de presencia y Tony, que se había tomado la molestia de hacer un traje completamente nuevo solo para él, se sintió algo ofendido por su ausencia en la batalla.

Con su característico color rojo y dorado, su nuevo traje era mucho más aerodinámico y casi más parecía una segunda piel que una armadura protectora, queriendo probar su efectividad contra Ezekiel cuanto antes.

Era lo que le había llevado allí.

-¡Stark!- exclamó una voz desde la puerta del refugio, haciendo que él se volviera hacía allí.

En ese lugar, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, con su propio traje puesto, pero sin el ridículo casco, se encontró con Stane, que le hizo un gesto para que fuera a por él.

Tony, barajando que aquello pudiera ser una trampa, se lanzó hacía él sin más remedio.

Después de todo, estaba allí para pelear contra este, al mismo tiempo que tenían que mantener a todos los malos fuera para que a Visión le diera tiempo de buscar al ministro Ross y sacarlo de allí sano y salvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya has pensado en rendirte?- le dijo Tony, cuando se colocó ante él, alzando el protector facial.

-¿Acaso piensas que podría perder?- le comentó este, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No. Lo que digo es que ya lo has hecho. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el Gobierno tiene a la pequeña Hammer. Y después de lo que le hiciste al Capitolio, te puedo asegurar que no se mostraran muy simpáticos con ella.

La expresión de Ezekiel se endureció ante la mención de esta.

-Es imposible que tengan a Sasha- murmuró.

-Oh. ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por los poderes que le has dado? Se pueden evitar con facilidad.

Tony supo en el momento exacto en el que cabreó. Ezekiel, vio como aquel rostro se deformaba por la rabia y, haciendo que el protector facial volviera a caer sobre su rostro mientras este mandaba uno de sus rayos hacía él.

Totalmente inmóvil, Tony vio como el traje absorbía aquel ataque y, con agrado, vio que no se encendía ninguna luz roja de emergencia.

-Energía incrementada en un 135 por ciento- le informó Friday.

-Fantástico- convino Tony, de buen humor.

Aunque, por su parte, su enemigo frunció el ceño al ver que su ataque no le había causado daños.

-¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró.

-Deberías de saber que, siendo Tony Stark y, después del ataque que ya había sufrido, encontraría un modo de utilizar tu tecnología contra ti. No me llamaban ``el niño genio´´ por nada- le contó.

Sin embargo, sus explicaciones tampoco ayudaron a que Ezekiel permaneciera tranquilo y este que no parecía haber entendido lo que Tony le había explicado, volvió a atacarle del mismo modo, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, dejando que el traje absorbía el golpe.

-Energía al 173 por ciento- le informó Friday poco después.

-Me toca- le dijo Tony a su vez.

Y, elevando una mano, lanzó contra él un rayo con su propia energía, que su traje había recogido y redirigido solo hacía una de sus manos, alcanzando a Ezekiel en pleno pecho, haciendo que este trastabilleara hacía atrás, sin poder borrar de su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

-No puede ser posible- murmuró Stane, llevándose una mano al pecho, allí donde el golpe había dejado una mancha negruzca en su traje.

-Tuviste que matarme cuando tuviste ocasión- le dijo Tony, dispuesto a dispararle de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Ezekiel no era tan estupido como para quedarse quieto en el lugar, esperando un nuevo ataque.

Elevó el vuelo y se internó en el refugio tan rápido como le permitió su traje.

-Señor Stark- lo llamó Visión a través de los comunicadores que todos llevaban, mientras se preparaba para ir tras Stane.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, no queriendo perder de vista su objetivo.-¿Qué ocurre?

-He encontrado al ministro.

-¡Genial! Pues sácalo de allí cuanto antes.

Zeke parecía haberle hecho algo a su traje, porque ahora parecía volar más rápido, haciendo que Tony tuviera que acelerar.

-No está solo aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Su mente quería encontrarse solo en el hecho de atrapar a Stane. No estaba para conversaciones.

-Hay una joven aquí, atada a una camilla. Dice que se llama Holly y parece que le ocurre algo malo.

Tony reconoció ese nombre. Entre los informes que había recogido de las Dalias Negras, aparecía como un miembros del grupo.

-¡No te fíes de ella! ¡Es la miembro número seis que faltaba! ¡Saca de ahí al ministro cuanto antes!

-Ross se encuentra bien. Pero la chica no se encuentra bien de verdad. Parece...tener algo en su interior que no puede controlar.

Tony frunció el ceño al oír eso. ¿Por eso no estaba peleando fuera con sus compañeros? ¿Por qué era inestable?

-¡Las Dalias Negras vuelven al interior del refugio!- les gritó Wanda a través del comunicador.

-¡No dejéis que escapen! ¡Id tras ellos!- les dijo Steve a su vez, oyendo algo parecido a golpes a través de su comunicador.

Y, entonces, Tony se dio cuenta.

Stane lo estaba dirigiendo hacía el interior del refugio, como las Dalias estaban haciendo con el rostro del equipo en aquellos momentos, cuando una de ellas se encontraba en estado inestable en el interior del lugar.

-¡Es una trampa!- les gritó Tony, deteniéndose en mitad de un pasillo, viendo como Stane se perdía en el interior.

-¿Cómo que una trampa?- preguntó Steve.

Sam y su contrincante eran los únicos que quedaban fuera, pues ambos necesitaban espacio para poder pelear.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se pregunta escapó de sus labios, la puerta del lugar se cerró a su espalda, dejándolos encerrados allí dentro, viendo como la velocista, hiriendo a Wanda con un cuchillo en su brazo, escapó del influjo de sus poderes y, teletransportándose, pasó a por cada una de sus compañeros y desapareció de allí.

Tony voló de regreso, tratando de volver con sus compañeros a tiempo para sacarlos de allí.

-¿En serio esperaban que no tratara de destruirte, Stark? ¿Qué no iba a estar preparado para tí y tu patético equipo de Vengadores?- le informó Stane por los altavoces que parecían encontrarse en las paredes del lugar.

Pero Tony no prestó atención, necesitando llegar hasta sus compañeros.

-Vais a volar en pedazos- le siguió diciendo este.-Aunque hayas preparado ese traje para mí, ¿cómo te tomarás una explosión casi nuclear? ¿O cómo harás para que sobrevivan tus amigos?

-¿Va a utilizar a Holly?- oyeron preguntar a una de las mujeres, mientras Ezekiel aún tenía los altavoces abiertos.

-Ella ya está perdida y lo sabéis. Cada vez era menos capaz de controlar sus poderes y ha estado cargándose como una batería estos días. Al menos, su muerte será la perdición de ese patético grupo.

Se hizo un silencio mientras las mujeres parecieron no mostrarse muy de acuerdo con aquello, haciendo que Tony aprovechara ese tiempo para llegar hasta los Vengadores que estaban allí encerrados.

-Drang, sacanos de aquí- ordenó Ezekiel.-Holly ya ha llegado a estado critico.

Tony empleó la energía del traje para intentar abrir la puerta, pero, como se había temido, Ezekiel había reforzado esta para que ni sus propias energías pudieran abrirla.

-¡Drang!- gritó Stane, seguramente teniendo aún a sus chicas conmocionadas por sus palabras, sacándola de la impresión.-Que tengas una buena muerte, Tony- le deseó este antes de que los altavoces quedaron muertos.

Pocos instantes después, el sonido de alguna especie de explosión resonó en el interior del refugio, haciendo que todos, incluido Tony, que aún intentaba abrir la puerta metálica, se volvieran hacía aquel sonido.

-¡Poneos cerca!- les pidió Wanda, volviéndose hacía ellos.-¡Ya!

Estos así lo hicieron, más porque no sabían que otra cosa hacer que porque entendieran qué quería hacer Wanda.

La bola de fuego, que parecía estar consumiendo todo aquel lugar, avanzó rápidamente hacía ellos y, cuando finalmente llegó hasta ellos, reventando la entrada y las paredes de alrededor, solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y elevar una plegaria silenciosa a quién quisiera escucharlos.

 **Fin del capitulo 29**

 **Umm. No sé muy bien qué decir sobre este capitulo. Me cuesta hacer escenas de batalla, y más si están divididos por grupos, aunque espero que haya quedado bien y que os hayáis podido hacer una imagen mental clara de lo que quería que se viera de esta pelea. Pero, en serio, no suelo hacer este tipo de escenas. He intentado escribir novela épica, pero no he llegado a hacer una batalla donde no me haya tenido que centrar en un solo personaje.**

 **También he intentado escribir de terror, pero las dos historias de ese género que tengo en marcha aún siguen a medias desde hace un año y medio. Si vierais mis carpetas sobre todas las historias que tengo empezadas... Necesitaría un año o dos completamente sabáticos, sin levantar el culo del asiento, para solo quitarme la mitad de ellos de encima o cambiar algunas cosas de aquellas novelas que ya tengo escritas, pero que necesitan ser pulidas.**

 **En fin, volviendo a esta historia, el personaje de Holly realmente tuvo una muerte así, por lo que he podido averiguar. Solo que ella era una mutante y, con los experimentos de Ezekiel, pareció volverse inestable. El día en que estalló, se supone que murieron todas las Dalias, excepto Corte, la de las katanas, pero no me interesaba esa clase de final para las chicas. No me parecía lo bastante digno.**

 **En realidad, el personaje de Holly estuvo con las Dalias en su temporada de banda callejera, pero, después se unió a un equipo de X-men, me parece. No recuerdo porqué volvió con las Dalias o si estas la capturaron (no tengo internet a mano ahora mismo para saberlo), pero lo que sí recuerdo es que Ezekiel empezó a trabajar sobre ella, trasteando con sus poderes, y fue el causante de que acabara explotando, llevándose a las chicas por delante. Desde luego, por lo que he podido ver, Zeke no ha sido ningún encanto en su vida.**

 **Y tampoco entiendo porqué he hecho que los Vengadores le pongan tanto empeño en rescatar a Ross. La historia lo pide, lógicamente, pero ese tipo no me cayó nada bien desde Hulk. Y menos aún desde Hulk 2, cuando todavía estaba el otro Bruce Banner, antes de Mark Ruffalo, ese que era tan delgado, pero que no recuerdo como se llamaba. El tipo, Ross, me parecía odioso y quería que desapareciera de una buena vez por todas. Con tantas explosiones y tal, no sé como no la palmó en algún sitio. Aunque también es posible que sea por eso de que mala hierba nunca muere. Desde luego, ese tipo se aferraba a la vida con uñas y dientes.**

 **Pero, en fin, después del rollo que os he soltado, me pongo con el siguiente capitulo. Ya sabéis como me despido siempre, así que desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, viendo que esta historia no tiene pinta de terminar rápido. Cuidaros, ¿sí? Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Otro capitulo más para la lista, comprobando qué ha pasado con nuestros personajes después de la mega explosión en el refugio de Ezekiel, esperando que aún tengáis fuerzas para aguantarme un poquito más.**

 **Ahora, sin daros más follón, os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 30**

… **...**

Sam, que había permanecido fuera del lugar, no entendió que estaba ocurriendo cuando vio que la chica que se teletransportaba apareciera para llevarse a la que estaba peleando contra él hasta que oyó el grito de Tony a través de los comunicadores que llevaban en el oído, haciendo que volara de regreso a la nave, buscando algo que pudiera volar la puerta y sacarlos de allí.

Sin embargo, horrorizado, solo pudo ver como todo el lugar volaba en pedazos, haciendo que la onda expansiva de la explosión sacudiera la nave hasta casi colocarla de medio lado, y lo mandara a él al suelo.

Conmocionado, sin saber si se había golpeado en la cabeza o no al caer, se puso en pie, saliendo del lugar y corriendo hacía el lugar de la explosión casi trastabilleando, aún afectado por la onda, observando el hueco humeante en el suelo de lo que había sido el refugio de Ezekiel hasta unos instantes antes.

-¡¿Alguien me recibe?!- gritó Sam por el comunicador, sintiendo el pánico correr por él.

Había perdido a compañeros en la guerra. No estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más. No así.

-Señor Wilson- lo llamó Visión, llegando a su lado, con el ministro Ross pegado a él.

A parte de lucir cansado y algo sucio, el hombre parecía encontrarse bien. Con los poderes de Visión, este solo habría bajado su densidad y la de Ross, que iba con él, para huir de la explosición, que solo habría pasado a través de ellos sin más.

Tras echarle un vistazo a su compañero, solo sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, volvió a insistir por el comunicador.

-¡En serio! ¡Alguien, quién sea, responded! ¡¿Estáis ahí?!- gritó, temiendo colocarse entre los escombros y pasar por encima del cuerpo de alguien.

Había visto cosas de ese tipo en la guerra.

-¡Alguien!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Ya te hemos oído!- le respondió Tony, haciendo que Sam respirara con alivio en el acto.-Deja de gritar de una vez antes de que nos dejes a todos sordos.

-¿Dónde estáis?- les preguntó Sam, mirando entre los restos, por si divisaba algo.

-Debajo de los restos- le contestó Steve.-Pero es difícil determinar donde. Visión, intenta encontrarnos.

Cierto. El androide podría entrar bajo los escombros sin necesidad de tocarlos gracias a sus habilidades.

Dejando al ministro en manos de Sam, haciendo que el hombre se apoyara en él, pareciendo que había escapado de aquella explosión por los pelos, Visión se internó flotando entre lo que había quedado de las paredes y la estructura en general del lugar.

Se sumergió bajo estos, como si fuera un pez nadando en su elemento, y, tras unos minutos más de búsqueda, pareció dar finalmente con ellos.

Elevando una pared y mandándola a alguno de los montones de ruinas, siguió quitando escombros hasta que Sam pudo ver aquella luz rojiza, que era característica de los poderes de Wanda.

De alguna manera increíble, esta había conseguido meterlos a todos en la pequeña cúpula que había hecho en torno a ellos, salvándolos de la explosión y de la lluvia de escombros que había caído sobre ellos poco después.

-Wanda- la llamó Visión cuando consiguió quitarlo todo de en medio.

Y esta, temblando, alzó la cabeza hacía él, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía que esforzarse más.

Aliviada y agotada, deshizo la barrera que había creado, cayendo de rodillas al sueño, apoyándose en el pecho de Visión cuando este corrió a colocarse a su lado.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- les preguntó Sam, asegurándose de que todos sus compañeros estaban allí.

-Eso parece, sí- comentó Steve, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Buen trabajo, Wanda- la felicitó Tony, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.-De no ser por tí, ahora mismo solo seriamos restos en este lugar.

-Pero no me pidáis hacer nada más hasta dentro de un rato- comentó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa temblorosa al grupo.

Había tenido que protegerlos a todos de una explosión y, después, soportar los kilos de escombros sobre ellos. Aún no sabía como había logrado hacer eso después de estar peleando, notando como aún le sangraba el brazo por el ataque con el cuchillo que su contrincante le había hecho.

-¿Y la joven?- preguntó Ross.

-¿Qué joven?- preguntó Steve a su vez, volviéndose hacía él.

-La que estaba en el cuarto conmigo.

-Señor, ella ha hecho esta explosión- le explicó Natasha.-Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso.

-Será mejor que no aseguremos- comentó Tony, viendo la expresión de Ross.-Friday, haz un barrido sobre el terreno e informame si hay otro ser vivo entre los restos, a parte de nosotros mismos.

-Lo siento, señor- le dijo esta casi al instante.-Pero no hay nada de eso. La explosión se generó en el interior del cuerpo de la joven. La propia explosión eliminó su cuerpo sin dejar rastro.

Se hizo un momento de silencio al escuchar eso, haciendo que nadie supiera bien qué decir después de escuchar esas palabras.

Hasta que Scott se puso a hablar.

-El pequeño Bobby sigue aferrado a esa mujer que se mueve tan rápido- les informó.-Y no os va a gustar hacía donde se dirigen.

-El complejo- dijeron Steve y Tony al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto.

-Friday, deja todo el lugar abierto y haz que los guardias se retiren. Haz que tengan el día libre o algo así- le pidió Tony a su asistenta virtual.

-Como usted quiera. Aunque llevará algún tiempo conseguir que todos los hombres abandonen el perímetro.

-Pues informa de ello cuanto antes. Mientras haya menos gente allí, menos posibles muertos nos encontraremos.

-¿Por qué vas a dejar que entre allí con esa facilidad?- le preguntó Clint, extrañado ante el comportamiento de Tony al saber esa información.

-Porque le dije que teníamos a la joven Hammer. Está llendo allí para buscarla. ¿Para qué ponerle las cosas difíciles? Solo provocaríamos muertes innecesarias en los hombres que tenemos en el lugar antes de que consiguiéramos llegar para detener a Stane- les dijo Tony, dirigiéndose hacía la nave.

Lo único que era visible de esta era la rampa de acceso, que había quedado desplegada, así que era como si ellos subieran hacía la nada.

-¿Y qué pasara cuando vea que no está allí?- le preguntó Sam, ayudando a Ross a subir a la nave.

-Se dirigirá hacía aquellos lugares donde crea que pueden mantenerla prisionera- comentó el ministro, dejando que Sam lo sentara en uno de los huecos libres del lugar, ayudando a abrocharse el cinturón.

Parecía que, en el tiempo que Stane lo había mantenido preso, ni siquiera se había molestado en darle un triste vaso de agua. ¿Para qué molestarse, después de todo, si su plan había sido que los Vengadores fueran en su busca y la explosión del cuerpo de Holly los matara a todos? Mejor que estuviera lo menos consciente posible ante eso.

-Puede o puede que no- comentó Tony.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Ross, volviendo la cabeza hacía el multimillonario, que estaba tratando de poner a aquella maquina en marcha.

-Las Dalias aún se están moviendo en mitad de un shock con la muerte de su compañera. Pero, cuando puedan pensar durante un momento, se darán cuenta que Ezekiel la ha dejado morir solo para acabar con nosotros. Creo que eso le acarreará problemas con ellas y, con suerte, nos hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Es posible que se vuelvan contra él- comentó Natasha.

-Exacto.

-Pero no podemos permanecer de brazos cruzados a esperar a que sus compañeras lo abandonen- comentó Steve, volviéndose hacía Tony.

-Por ahora, voy a llamar a Rhodes para que esté preparado. De todas formas, tenemos que avisarlos de que tenemos a Ross y que preparen un equipo de emergencia para que lo revisen.

-¿Podemos decir que hemos ganado?- preguntó Scott, echando un vistazo a los presentes.

Y el resto del equipo se miró entre ellos, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Habremos ganado cuando consigamos detener a Ezekiel definitivamente- le dijo Tony.

En aquella ocasión, había decidido ser él el que pilotara.

-¿Usted es el aprendiz de Hank Pym?- le preguntó Ross a Scott.

-Bueno...yo no diría exactamente aprendiz. Pero, ¿cómo sabe que tengo algo que ver con él?

-Lleva el mismo traje que él utilizaba. El Gobierno lo empleaba para misiones especiales. Era una especie de leyenda entre los soldados rasos.

Y Scott dirigió una sonrisa al resto de los presentes, como si le hubiera alagado personalmente.

-Entonces...está diciendo que Hank fue uno de los primeros superhéroes, ¿verdad?

-Era más bien un soldado bastante inteligente. El primer superhéroe es y será el Capitán América.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacía este, pero Steve ignoró las palabras de Ross y se sentó junto a Tony a los mandos, ya que había odio esas palabras muchas veces antes. Demasiadas como para siquiera mostrar algún interés cuando las escuchaba.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- le preguntó Steve a este por lo bajo, tratando de que nadie más oyera su conversación.

-Por ahora no. No creía que los dos grupos saliéramos enteros de aquí- le confesó Tony.-Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

-¿Crees que será capaz de ir a un campo plagado de militares para sacar a Hammer de donde la tengan retenida?

-Ni siquiera creí que sintiera nada por ella, así que no, no me esperaba nada de todo esto.

-El ejercito no está preparado para enfrentarse ni a él ni a las Dalias. Si ataca, será una masacre.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- murmuró Tony a su vez, apretando la mandíbula.

Tendría que haber atacado a Ezekiel con más fuerza, impedir que hubiera salido volando, detenerlo de alguna manera... tendría que haber hecho tantas cosas... Pero envió un mensaje a Rhodes, diciéndole que tenían a Ross pero que Ezekiel podría ir a por ellos, que llevaran a Hammer al lugar más seguro con el que pudieran contar.

-Deja de echarte culpas encima- le pidió Steve.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Tony, volviendo hacía él la cabeza, como si no le hubiera escuchado bien.

-Que dejes de culparte. Ahora mismo te estabas diciendo que Ezekiel se ha escapado por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

-Te quiero mucho, cap. Pero te rogaría que salieras de mi cabeza- le comentó en broma.

-Tony, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado. Eres el blanco de ese tipo. Hará cualquier cosa que sepa que te hará daño. No permitas que eso te afecte. No dejes que pueda contigo- le rogó, colocando una de sus manos sobre una de él.

Stark contempló aquella mano sobre la suya, transmitiéndole su calor, y la estrechó a su vez, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Steve, indicándole que se encontraba mejor.

-No es momento para que compartáis arrumacos- les soltó Natasha de golpe, haciendo que ambos se soltaran en el acto, recordando donde estaban.

-¿Para qué les has interrumpido?- le preguntó Clint a esta.-Estaban teniendo un momento tierno.

-Aunque preferiría no estar presente en esos momentos- comentó Sam.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- les espetó Tony.-¡No estábamos compartiendo nada!

-¿Cómo que no?- le dijo Natasha, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de diablesa.-¿Os creéis que estamos ciegos o algo así?

Steve solo se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al frente, sintió las mejillas a punto de explotar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ross, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Viuda, no- le ordenó Tony, viendo como ella abría la boca.

-El señor Stark y el señor Rogers se encuentran iniciando una relación romántica- le contó Visión a este.

-¡Visión!- le regañó Wanda, considerando que no tendría que haberse metido.

-¿Qué ocurre? Eso es lo que está pasando. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, pero, por algún motivo que desconozco, hemos fingido que no lo sabíamos y los hemos obligado a que siguieran manteniéndolo en secreto.

-Tampoco es que lo hiciéramos a propósito- comentó Sam.-Solo que no sabíamos como sacar el tema con ellos de que lo sabíamos.

Steve estaba deseando en aquellos mismos momentos que un agujero se abriera bajo él y se lo tragara hasta el fin de los tiempos. El intenso rubor de sus mejillas así se lo indicaba a Tony.

Ross, por su pare, contempló a los dos susodichos y, comprobando que ninguno de ellos hablaba, dio por sentado que las palabras que se habían dicho allí eran ciertas, que Ironman y el Capitán América estaban iniciando una relación, sintiendo que palidecía un poco al saber aquello, como si la noticia hubiera sido un daño físico para él.

De llegar eso la prensa, podía ver los titulares crecer sin parar.

-Lo que me extraña es lo hayan estado ocultando tanto tiempo- comentó Viuda.-Incluso cuando nosotros ya lo veíamos.

-Son unos chicos muy tímidos en ese aspecto- comentó Clint, sonriendo.

-Ya vale, ¿no?- comentó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía ellos.-Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos en estos momentos que uno de vuestros chismes de viejas aburridas.

-Disculpa- le dijo Viuda, mostrándose algo indignada con eso.-Pero, ¿tú sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándole pareja a Steve? Este es el final de una etapa.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué te habías impuesto tú esa misión?- le preguntó Tony, activando el piloto automático y volviéndose hacía ella en la silla giratoria.

-Porque Steve se merecía a alguien a su lado.

-Y porque te aburrirías- comentó Tony a su vez.-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿Por qué ya te tiene a tí? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?- le preguntó Viuda, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Sí- le dijo Steve, volviéndose a su vez hacía ellos, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Porque lo tengo a él.

Después de esas palabras, se hizo un silencio dentro de la nave, donde algunos no sabían bien donde mirar ante aquella conversación, otros sonreían débilmente, otros parecían avergonzados por estar escuchando aquello... Pero Natasha, intercambiando una mirada con un Steve aún sonrojado, solo podía sonreír.

-Ya era hora de que lo admitierais. Lleváis así desde lo de Ultron.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Tony.

-¡Oh, vamos! Cuanto te marchaste del complejo, después de lo de Ultron, este gigantón de aquí te echó mucho de menos.

Tony y Steve compartieron una mirada, donde este ultimo no negó esas palabras y el millonario sonrió.

-Esto es una escena muy tierna- comentó Scott, rompiendo el momento.-Pero, ¿qué hacemos si llegamos al complejo y Ezekiel sigue allí? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie si siguen allí o no- le dijo Clint a este.

-Bueno...el pequeño Bobby parece que aún está sujeto a esa mujer, pero no significa que Ezekiel esté allí. A podido mandar a sus secuaces solas.

-Dudo que las haya dejado solas en este momento- comentó Tony, volviéndose hacía los mandos, aliviado en parte de haber cambiado de tema.-Estas tienen que estar conmocionadas aún. Ezekiel no se arriesgaría a dejarlas solas y que cuestionen sus acciones.

-¿A dónde han llevado a la joven Hammer?- le preguntó Steve a Tony.

-¿A dónde crees?- le preguntó este a su vez, mirándole.

Y volvió a hacerse un silencio en el interior de la nave, donde incluso Ross agachó la mirada hacía el suelo.

Todos recordaban con bastante claridad donde habían sido encerrados aquellos Vengadores que se habían movido en contra del tratado y, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron allí dentro, era una página negra de su historia.

-Pero el lugar debe de estar preparado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Steve, volviéndose hacía Ross.-Desde que...conseguí sacar a los míos de allí dentro, la seguridad y las alarmas se habrán incrementado.

-Así es. Pero...no sé si estamos preparados y podríamos hacer mucho contra alguien que se teletransporta- comentó el ministro.

-¿La ha visto hacerlo?- le preguntó Wanda.

-Por supuesto. Fue así como me llevaron a ese lugar. Incluso se presentaron y me dejaron claro que, aquellos que estaban a favor de emplear a los Vengadores iban a ser eliminados a manos de su jefe.

-¿Se presentaron?- repitió Viuda.

-Sí. La mujer que puede teletransportarse se llamaba Drang, aunque dudo que sea su nombre real. La más grande era conocida como Diesel. Había una joven rubia llamada Lisa, otra que se llamaba Carrie y la que manejaba aquellas katanas era...

-Sí. Esa se llama Corte. Lo sé- le dijo Natasha.

-Seguramente daban por sentado que no saldría de allí con vida- le dijo Sam.

-Pero estaban continuamente en aquel cuarto para ver a su compañera- les dijo Ross.-Le llevaban comida y agua, aunque ella no probó nada. Trataban de que se tranquilizara, le pedían que controlara sus poderes. Todas pasaron una y otra vez por allí. Sin embargo...-comentó, silenciándose en ese punto.-Se llamaba Holly.

-Ezekiel tiene muchas cosas por las que pagar- les dijo Tony a todos.-Pero, si tenemos suerte, esas chicas recordaran como empezó su banda en el pasado y como las trata Stane.

-Aun no entiendo del todo porque comenzaron a trabajar para él- comentó Steve.-Sí, como bien dices, empezaron como una banda callejera que ayudaban a las mujeres, ¿qué sentido tenía que se unieran a Stane y se dejaran hacer experimentos por él?

-A lo mejor les dijo que esos poderes las ayudaría a defender a otras mujeres- comentó Wanda.

-O fue la joven Hammer la que se encargó de reclutarla- comentó Clint.

-No sabremos nada de eso hasta que no podamos hablar con ellas- les dijo Tony a todos.-Pero, para ello, tenemos que capturarlos antes. Señor Lang, ¿dónde se supone que se encuentran ahora?- le preguntó a este.

El nombrado echó un vistazo al localizador que llevaba instalado en la muñeca, viendo la señal que el pequeño Bobby le mandaban.

-Ya no están en el complejo- les informó.

-Bien. Pero,¿dónde están?

-Parecen haberse detenido en algún punto de Texas.

-¿Hay alguna base secreta en Texas donde hayan querido mandar a la señorita Hammer en vez de a aquella cárcel en mitad del océano?- le preguntó Tony a Ross.

-No que yo sepa- comentó este, viendo desde donde se enviaba la señal en la muñeca de Scott, en una pequeña pantalla.-En ese punto, no tenemos nada.

-Entonces...¿qué están haciendo en ese lugar?- preguntó Steve.

-Dejad de hacer preguntas que no podemos contestar- les dijo Tony.-Tenemos que sentarnos y pensar.

-¿No vamos a ir tras ellas?- preguntó Wanda.

-¿Por qué se han detenido en un páramo desierto de Texas? No. Podría ser una trampa. Ni siquiera sabemos si Stane tenía otras bases repartidas por el país. Scott, marca ese lugar- le dijo a este, sin ver como él asentía.-Y Friday.

-¿Sí, señor?- comentó la asistente, dejando escuchar su voz en el interior de la nave.

-Utiliza uno de los satélites Stark para analizar ese lugar a fondo. Busca túneles, minas, cuevas...lo que sea que puedan utilizar. Quiero ver qué hay en ese terreno, si es que tenemos que ir nuevamente tras ellos.

-Ahora mismo, señor Stark- convino ella.

-¿Tienes satélites que hacen eso?- le preguntó Steve, sorprendido.

-Muñeco, aún no has visto la mitad de las cosas que tengo- le contestó este, dirigiéndole una mirada mientras alzaba las cejas con aire juguetón.

 **Fin del capitulo 30**

 **Si os soy sincera, no sé que leches me ha pasado. En realidad, tenía pensado en acabar con Ezekiel en aquel lugar suyo, en esa base de California. Pero después me vino a la cabeza Holly, como murió y tal y, antes de que me diera cuenta, la historia avanzaba sola hacía otros parámetros. Yo ya he dado por perdido las riendas de esta historia, sinceramente. Ya dejo que se escriba lo que quiera y solo reviso que las personalidades encajen y que las conversaciones y acciones tengan sentido, esperando que la propia historia me quiera avisar de cuando quiere ser terminada.**

 **Por otro lado, me estaba imaginando la cara de sorprendido de Ross mientras todos comentaban que Tony y Steve eran pareja. Es un cerrado de mente, o esa es la imagen que me ha dado en las películas que ha aparecido, y, enterarse de eso, así, sin más, lo tendría que haber dejado impresionado. Me reía solo imaginándomelo mientras los miraba a ellos en la nave. Pero es que, desde luego, cuando me he puesto a escribir este capitulo, tampoco era mi intención escribir sobre este tema. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacer que hablaran de ello tan abiertamente entre todos, como si absolutamente todos los Vengadores ya supieran que estaban juntos antes de que ellos mismos hubieran aclarado sus sentimientos.**

 **Pero, en fin, ya hasta estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a no saber que va a pasar en cada capitulo hasta que empiezo a escribir. En parte, también estoy algo animada porque por fin también he podido acabar mi fanfic en Vikings, que había dejado a medias al ver los acontecimientos que ocurrían en la tercera temporada de la serie. Pero Travis Fimmel me encanta como actúa, así que, mientras siga apareciendo él, seguiré viéndola, queriendo ver como acaba realmente la historia.**

 **Y creo que, por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejo ya y, como siempre, me despido de todos vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y que nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, si aún no habéis acabado muy hartos de mí. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pues aquí estamos todos, ante el capitulo 31 de esta historia, esperando a que no se haga demasiado pesada y le pueda dar un buen final, mientras vosotros aún podáis soportarme. No os soltaré más rollo ahora y os dejo con el capitulo. ^^**

 **CAPITULO 31**

… **...**

Llegaron al complejo solo para ver que afortunadamente, Ezekiel no había decidido volar el lugar en pedazos después de revisarlo de arriba a bajo. De haber colocado una bomba en el complejo, Friday les habría avisado de ello, con sus alarmas colocadas por todo el lugar.

El mobiliario había sido destrozado aquí y allá y unas cuantas A´s que poblaban las paredes habían sido voladas por los aires, seguramente siendo el único objetivo donde Stane habría podido descargar su frustración al no encontrar a su compañera en el lugar, pero, a parte de eso, no había mayores daños en la estructura ni ninguno de los guardias parecían haberse encontrado con este y sus Dalias cuando habían llegado.

-Joder- murmuró Sam, mirando aquel desastre.-Si que le ha cabreado lo de Sasha.

-Al parecer, le tenía más aprecio del que creíamos- comentó Natasha.

-Claro. Siendo un psicópata chiflado, no tiene que ser fácil encontrar novia- comentó Tony.

Los daños que había en el lugar eran fácilmente arreglables. En comparación a como quedó la Torre Stark, incluso había una enorme mejoría. Stane parecía haberse desquitado con los muebles, pero, si las Dalias habían estado allí con él, no vieron muestras de ello en ningún sitio.

Rhodes aterrizando fue lo que hizo que todos se volvieran hacía la entrada, oyendo como, poco a poco, un helicóptero se acercaba al lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- le preguntó Rhodes a Ross en cuanto llegó a su altura, haciendo a un lado el protector facial.

-Sí. Pero me gustaría que alguien me explicara como es posible que todos los Vengadores estén reunidos de nuevo.

Al parecer, acababa de caer en ese detalle. Después de todo, había estado secuestrado, sin comer ni beber todo un día, y había escapado por los pelos de una explosión mortal. Desde luego, eran cosas que te hacían olvidarte de otros detalles.

-El Gobierno nos ha permitido reunirnos para luchar contra Stane- le contó Rogers.

-A decir verdad, casi obligué al Gobierno a que los aceptara dentro de la ley. Después de todo, Stane es más peligroso. Y no será el único que tratará de aprovecharse de la situación- le informó Tony.

-¿Y el tratado?- preguntó Ross, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hemos llegado a los acuerdos pertinentes para ambas partes- le respondió Steve.

Tony tenía el especial don de hacer que todo lo que dijera sonara ofensivo o con intenciones de atacar a alguien. Sobretodo si se trataba de Ross, al que no le tenía un especial cariño.

-Ministro, hemos venido a llevarle a la base- le informó Rhodes.-Han estado preocupados por usted y...

-Déjese de tonterías- le cortó este, dirigiéndose a la salida.-Si alguien ha estado preocupado por mí habrá sido pensando en quién podría sustituirme si no volvía.

Y así se marcharon, sin que este les dirigiera unas palabras de agradecimiento, ni un mero saludo con la mano.

-Un placer ayudarle- comentó Tony, con tono sarcástico, en cuanto le vio dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Stane?- les preguntó Visión.-¿Habría que asegurarse de que no sea una trampa el hecho de que se encuentran en mitad de Texas?

-¿Es posible que las Dalias le estén dando problemas?- comentó Wanda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Clint a su vez.

-El señor Stark dijo que era posible que se revelaran contra él cuando pensaran en lo que este le había hecho a su compañera. ¿Y si están allí por eso, porque a este se les está llendo de las manos, intentando controlarlas?

-O bien solo se encuentran allí organizando un nuevo plan de ataque- comentó Sam.

-En cuyo caso, deberíamos prepararnos para lo que pueda pasar. Deberíamos organizar estrategias para detener a las Dalias en caso de que sigan peleando por él- les dijo Tony.-Después de todo, ya hemos peleado con ellas y conocemos sus poderes. Tendríamos que poder detenerlas.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso con la que corre?- le preguntó Scott.

-Podéis dejarme esa chica a mí- afirmó Clint.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó Steve.

-Sí. Ya he visto como se mueve y como emplea sus poderes. No debería costarme detenerla.

-La que tiene poderes eléctricos también es un problema- les dijo Sam.-Si no tienes un buen lugar donde maniobrar, te puede freír pero bien.

-Creo que yo podría con ella- comentó Wanda.-He podido parar una explosión y evitar los escombros a la vez. Creo que podría detener los rayos.

-Bien.¿Y con aquella que tiene superfuerza qué hacemos?- preguntó Tony.-Te ha tenido contra las cuerdas, capi.

Steve le dirigió una mirada de reproche a este. Pero no pudo decir nada al respecto. Después de todo, tenía razón.

-Yo podría ayudar- comentó Visión.-No debería serme un problema luchar contra ella con el Capitán.

-Dejadme la rubia a mí- les pidió Natasha.-Aunque tenga buena puntería, no creo que sea buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Si me acerco lo suficiente, podré detenerla.

-Entonces yo me ocuparé de la señorita katanas- afirmó Sam.-Tenemos algo pendiente.

-¡Eh!¡¿Y yo qué hago?!- preguntó Scott, pareciendo como si se hubieran olvidado de él.

-De momento, asegurate de que Stane sigue donde creemos que está- le dijo Steve.-Lo que menos queremos es que se mueva por sorpresa a algún otro lugar.

-No se quedará quieto durante mucho tiempo- afirmó Tony.

-¿Y si encuentra a Sasha?- preguntó Wanda.-Parece que no quiere dejar de buscarla.

-En ese caso, espero que el ejercito esté bien preparado para lo que le espera- comentó el multimillonario.

…...

Después de aquello, vinieron unos días de inquietante calma.

Scott afirmaba que Stane no se había movido del lugar donde sabían que estaba y, en consecuencia, ellos solo podían prepararse para lo que estuviera planeando, a pesar de que el Gobierno insistía en que actuaran cuanto antes si conocían su ubicación.

-Ya nos arriesgamos a atacarle en su terreno para salvar a Ross y casi nos vuela a todos por los aires. Si quieren que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir, adelante, pero no cuenten con nosotros para meternos en la boca del lobo- les había dicho Tony.

No podían volver atacar a lo loco. No cuando no sabían cual era la posición de Stane frente a las Dalias ni los juguetes que este podría tener guardados. Teniendo en cuenta como era Ezekiel, bien podría volarlos a todos por los aires, incluyéndose a él mismo, si sus planes no acababan saliendo como él quería.

Sin embargo, permanecer de aquel modo, sin saber cuando atacarían o cuando no, si corrían peligro o este tenía otros problemas en esos momentos era algo desquiciante.

Clint, Sam y Natasha pasaban su tiempo entrenando cuando el bueno de Barton no se escapaba para ver a su familia. Wanda y Visión pasaban sus días juntos, pero si era entrenando por su propia cuenta o hablando de asuntos personales era algo que no sabían y que no querían saber, dejando intimidad a ambos. Scott estaba en contacto con Hank Pym, asegurándose de que las hormigas estaban listas y que aquella que permanecía con Stane estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Era fácil enviar a las hormigas cuando se conocía la ubicación del enemigo, pero aún no habían conseguido que estas pudieran entrar en el lugar donde se encontraba Stane y su grupo.

Rhodes permanecía en la base militar, tranquilizando a sus superiores, los cuales temían un nuevo ataque que en cualquier momento y a una de las esferas más altas a las que Ezekiel hubiera atacado ya.

Por su parte, Tony se encontraba encerrado en su taller, haciendo modificaciones a su traje, haciendo lo que creía que era necesario para poder ir contra Stane sin ninguna desventaja.

Allí lo encontró Steve, después de sus entrenamientos matutinos por los que el Capitán América pasaba cada madrugada, entrando en el cuarto.

-¿Piensas salir de aquí en algún momento?- le preguntó Rogers, observando las piezas y herramientas a las que él no encontraba sentido desperdigadas por todas partes.

Tony, que se había encontrado trabajando en una armadura, concentrado, en ese momento, hizo a un lado las gafas de soldar y lo miró, ya que ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de este en el cuarto hasta que habló.

-¿Acaso Stane se ha movido?- preguntó, limpiándose las manos con un trapo y volviéndose hacía él en su silla giratoria.

-No- comentó Rogers, que no entendió la pregunta.

-Pues entonces tengo que seguir trabajando mientras podamos. Ese tío está completamente loco. Todas las medidas que tomemos contra él serán pocas.

-No considero que sea bueno que te pases el día y la noche encerrado en tu taller- comentó Steve a su vez.

Tony, aprovechando que este se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, le aferró por la cintura y lo abrazó contra él, aunque su cabeza quedaba a la altura del abdomen de este.

-Ya sabes como soy, como me gusta centrarme en el trabajo hasta que todo queda como yo quiero. No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le comentó el multimillonario, apoyando la cabeza en su estómago.

Inevitablemente, Steve no pudo evitar la tentación de introducir sus dedos por entre los cabellos oscuros de Tony, notando con deleite como este suspiraba contra él por la caricia.

-Pero tienes que descansar. Te acostumbraste a que tu cuerpo funcionara con una batería, pero ya no es así. Tienes que dormir. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar- le regañó en voz baja, como si notara como este se relajaba contra él mientras seguía acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

En realidad, en aquellos momentos, parecía bastante probable que Tony acabara durmiéndose de aquella manera, abrazado a su cintura, apoyado en su cuerpo, si continuaba con sus caricias.

O eso pensó hasta que sintió como Tony alzaba su camiseta con la nariz y besaba su ombligo, haciendo que Steve sintiera un cosquilleo correr por él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le espetó.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, me tomo un descanso- le dijo Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Aquella maldita sonrisa. Cada vez que la veía, sabía que este acabaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana, sin poder llevarle la contraria y sin fuerzas para detenerlo.

-He venido para que descanses- se quejó Rogers, aún tratando de luchar contra lo inevitable.

-Oh. Y descansaré. Después de jugar un poco- comentó el hombre de hierro, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, besando la piel de Steve que había dejado expuesta.

Este se vió obligado a cerrar los ojos, notando como aquellos labios cálidos conseguían despertar su piel con apenas unas caricias. Y sentir como las manos expertas de Tony se introducían bajo su camiseta por su espalda tampoco ayudaba a lo contrario, haciendo que, inconscientemente, Steve se arqueara hacía él, buscando su contacto.

-Es como si solo pudieras trabajar o... hacer esto- murmuró Rogers, sin apenas voz mientras notaba como los labios de Tony descendían, encontrándose con el borde de sus pantalones de deporte.

-Desde luego, son mis dos actividades favoritas- comentó este, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba sintiendo la piel de Steve, los ligeros temblores que habían empezado a recorrerlo y como había comenzado a crecer ante unas pocas caricias.

Este sería el gran Capitán América, pero Tony se sentía el ser más poderoso del planeta al conseguir arrancar de él aquella clase de reacción, viendo como el bueno de Steve era incapaz de detenerlo, como si consiguiera arrancarle las fuerzas que el suero bien le habían proporcionado, junto con aquel cuerpo perfecto.

Cuando comenzó a tirar de los pantalones de Rogers hacía abajo, con pequeños tirones de sus dientes, notó como este contenía el aliento y aquellas manos que habían estado acariciando su cabeza con cariño ahora se aferraran a sus mechones, como si necesitara anclarse a algo mientras lo sentía hacer, olvidando que se encontraba en mitad del taller, a la vista de cualquiera que entrara al cuarto a buscarlos.

-Tony- le rogó Steve, en apenas un susurro.

Pero el multimillonario no supo si aquel ruego había sido el ultimo hálito de fuerza que le quedaba a Rogers antes de rendirse a él o si, por el contrario, le estaba rogando para que acabara con aquella tortura de besos y fuera a donde le necesitaba.

Tony alzó la cabeza para poder observar aquel rostro sonrojado, aquellos ojos azules brillantes, mirándole a su vez con expectación, esperando a que hiciera algo, a que continuara.

Pero, precisamente, viendo aquella mirada, le dieron ganas de torturarlo un poquito más.

-¿Qué pasa, capi? ¿Hay algo que quieras?- le preguntó, apoyando la barbilla en su ombligo, dirigiendo sus risueños ojillos marrones hacía este.

Como toda respuesta, Steve bajó las manos hacía su rostro y, aprisionando esta, se agachó hacía él y lo besó, pillando a Tony por sorpresa, ya que creía que este no podía moverse tan rápido en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Pero, al parecer, Rogers se estaba haciendo todo un experto en tomar la iniciativa de aquellos encuentros si Tony no se dignaba a darle lo que quería.

El beso de Steve arrasó por él más rápido que un incendio, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, notando como la lengua de este salia rápidamente a su encuentro mientras lo levantaba de la silla donde había estado sentado sin apenas esfuerzo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Steve lo tenía contra la mesa del cuarto, tumbándole sobre esta, haciendo a un lado la camiseta negra que este había estado llevando, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara ante la pasada de una de sus manos por su pecho, haciéndole jadear en el interior de la boca de Rogers.

Estaba claro. En tan poco tiempo, el muy maldito se había hecho un experto en hacerle perder la cabeza. Sabía donde tenía que tocarle y como tratarle para que su control se deshiciera. En aquellos momentos, Tony ni siquiera hubiera podido detenerlo de haberlo querido, tumbado sobre la mesa como lo tenía ya, habiendo conseguido quitarle la camisa tras separarse un momento para tomar aire.

Equivocadamente, había creído que Steve siempre sería el pasivo en aquella relación a pesar de su tamaño, pero, tras el encuentro que habían tenido en el sótano, al parecer le había hecho darse cuenta que si Tony no lo tomaba, él podría tomarlo a su vez, un quit pro quo sexual que, desde luego, a Tony no le disgustaba.

Una de las manos de Steve se posó sobre su trasero, aupándolo hacía él hasta que sus caderas se encontraron, haciendo que Tony no pudiera evitar sonreír, viendo como el siempre serio y calmado Capitán América era una cosita caliente cuando se le trataba del modo adecuado.

¿Qué diría el resto del mundo si pudieran verlo en aquellos momentos, a punto de tomarlo sobre la mesa, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo en aquellos momentos?

Tony mordisqueó sus labios, oyendo como este jadeaba, ya que la idea le había emocionado demasiado.

Nunca había ocultado sus relaciones, pero, ¿cómo se tomaría el resto del país una escena donde se les viera a ambos dar rienda suelta a lo que sentían? Sería como una peli porno.

Tony nunca había sido exhibicionista, pero la idea lo excitó igualmente, llevando las manos hacía los pantalones de Steve, deseando hacer desaparecer de una buena vez la poca ropa que aún quedaba entre ellos.

El problema vino cuando, a punto de deshacerse de los pantalones de Rogers, una alarma empezó a resonar por el complejo con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que los dos se separaran en el acto y observaran las luces rojas de energía que se habían encendido por todas partes.

-¡Friday,¿qué demonios ocurre?!- gritó Tony, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-Las Dalias Negras acaban de entrar en el perímetro, señor- informó esta.

Y para demostrar que no mentía, colocó delante de ambos hombres una de las pantallas holografías, viendo como el grupo de mujeres guerreras de Ezekiel se estaban acercando al lugar con total calma.

La rubia y la fortachona parecían heridas, ellos no le habían hecho aquello, y la chica de las katanas, que caminaba en la cabeza del grupo miró hacía la cámara que apuntaba hacía ellas, haciendo que el grupo se detuviera y alzara las cabezas hacía esta.

-No parece que vengan a pelear- comentó Steve, colocándose la camiseta de nuevo.

-Y en Alien, el bicho solo quería jugar con los humanos- comentó Tony, sin fiarse del todo.

-Miralas. Están heridas.

-De todos modos, agruparemos a todos y que estén preparados para pelear. No quiero sorpresas.

Después de todo, no habían estado jugando a las cartas entre ellos hasta la fecha y solo Dios sabría lo que Stane estaba planeando con aquella estrategia.

 **Fin del capitulo 31.**

 **La verdad, llegados a estas alturas, ya me da igual quién le de a quién. Después de haber hecho el capitulo 21, he aceptado las dos cosas, así que parece que no me da problemas escribir una cosa u otra, aunque siempre seré más Tony x Steve que Steve x Tony. Pero, parece que a mi subconsciente le gusta gastarme malas pasadas porque sinceramente creía que iba a escribir otra escena de Stony y me he encontrado, de repente, volviéndoles a interrumpir.**

 **En serio, necesito tener una charla sería con la musa que vive en mi cabeza. Está claro que está haciendo lo que le da la gana con esta historia. He tenido mis más y mis menos con ella en anteriores ocasiones, pero ha quedado más que claro que ahora ha tomado por completo el control y me ha sacado a mi de la ecuación.**

 **Sinceramente, mientras que consiga terminar la historia como yo quería, no tendré problemas con ella de momento. Estoy cansada del trabajo, no sabía que sería tan duro, así que, cuando escribo, una parte de mi cerebro está desconectada cuando llego a casa, así que, en cierta forma, también me viene bien que ella haya tomado el control.**

 **Tengo una semana de vacaciones, así que en ese tiempo trataré escribir todos los capítulos que pueda para darle un final a la historia. No creo que queden muchos capítulos más para el final. Pero, claro, también sabéis que lo que creo y lo que acabado haciendo son cosas bien distintas, así que, de momento, solo seguiré escribiendo, a ver que sale, esperando a que todos podáis aguantarme un poco más.**

 **Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Como ahora mismo no sé bien qué decir, os dejaré con la historia directamente y ya hablaremos al final del capitulo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Disfrutadlo!**

 _ **CAPITULO 32**_

… **...**

Cuando todos los miembros del complejo oyeron la alarma, su instinto les llevó a armarse y reunirse con el resto en el salón, con lo que a Tony ni siquiera le hizo falta hacer que se prepararan mientras les informaba de la visita que tenían esperándolos en el jardín delantero, donde las Dalias se habían detenido y parecían estar esperándolos.

-¿Qué coño hacen en el jardín?- soltó Falcón cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en el salón.

-Sam- le regañó Steve por el vocabulario, pero este restó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

-No parecen haberse movido desde que Friday las detectó- comentó Natasha, observándolas desde una de las pantallas holográfícas.

-Entonces...¿no vienen a atacarnos?- preguntó Wanda, entrelazando su mano con la de Visión como la tenía.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Clint.-¿Salimos a preguntarles qué quieren?

-La verdad es que no parece que tengan intenciones de pelear- comentó Scott, también mirando a través de las pantallas.

-No podemos arriesgarnos- les dijo el capi.

-Exacto. Por eso saldré yo con la armadura- les dijo Tony a su vez.

-No vas a salir ahí fuera tú solo- le informó Steve.-Yo voy contigo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Tony.-Y, Visión, también nos vendría bien que vinieras con nosotros.

Este echó un vistazo a Wanda, aún con sus manos entrelazadas, pero esta acabó asintiendo y soltando su mano, indicándole que debía ir con ellos.

-Tened cuidado- les dijo Natasha cuando los tres se dirigían hacía la puerta, con el traje de Ironman cubriendo a Tony conforme más se dirigía hacía la puerta, volando desde el taller.

-Si tenemos que salir, hacednos una señal- les dijo Sam a su vez.

-Vosotros estad atentos a las pantallas- les dijo Tony.-Si nos hacéis falta, se notará enseguida.

La mitad de los Vengadores se quedaron de pie en el salón, viendo como se marchaban o, por el contrario, mirando lo que ocurría fuera a través de las pantallas holográficas, asegurándose de que las Dalias no se habían movido.

En realidad, estas seguían en el mismo punto donde se habían detenido mientras Tony, Steve y Visión se dirigían hacía ellas, viendo como la joven de las katanas se cruzaba de brazos, ahora que los superhéroes se dignaban a aparecer.

-Os ha llevado vuestro tiempo- les dijo en cuanto estos se detuvieron a pocos pasos de ellas.

-Buenos...es lo que tiene ver al enemigo en la puerta; que hay que organizar un plan de ataque- comentó Tony, con un tono que pretendía darle ligereza a la situación.

-No hemos venido a pelear- le dijo la mujer que tenía supervelocidad.

-Permiteme que lo dude, querida- fue la respuesta que Tony le dió.

-Hemos dejado a Stane- le dijo la que iba en cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debió eso, señorita?- le preguntó Steve.

-Me llamo Corte- le dijo a este.-Y es muy sencillo. Mató a una de las nuestras sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-Habéis tardado en daros cuenta de eso- les comentó Tony.

Lo que hizo que se ganara una mala mirada por parte de la tal Corte.

-Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y Ezekiel nos tuvo haciendo cosas sin parar después de eso. Pero, cuando por fin pudimos hablar con él, vimos que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que nos ocurra. Le dijimos que no queríamos seguir trabajando para él.

-Y, al parecer, no se lo tomó muy bien- comentó Visión, refiriéndose a las dos miembros heridas del grupo.

-Lisa y Diesel no pudieron esquivar sus ataques cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos- les dijo Corte.-Está loco y empezó a atacarnos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Y os dais cuenta ahora de que está loco?- murmuró Tony, hablando con el capi, dándole la espalda a estas por un instante.

-¿Y por qué habéis acudido a nosotros?- les preguntó Steve.

-No somos idiotas- les dijo Corte.-Sabemos que el Gobierno nos busca. Hemos hecho cosas demasiado graves como para que podamos librarnos de esto. Pero queríamos llegar a un acuerdo con los jefazos.

-¿Un trato?- repitió Tony, volviéndose hacía ellas de nuevo.

-Sí. Sabemos muchas cosas de Ezekiel, sabemos para quienes ha estado trabajando y donde se encuentran sus bases. Si nos mantienen juntas en una cárcel de baja seguridad, sin que nos tengan inmovilizadas ni nada de eso, lo contaremos todo. Y, creednos. Os quitaríamos a muchos futuros enemigos de encima.

Tony y Steve compartieron una mirada.

Sabían que era una buena oferta, pero no podían hablar por el Gobierno. Tenían que ponerse en contacto con estos y hacerles saber de su oferta, aunque estuvieran casi seguros de que la aceptarían. Querían atrapar a Ezekiel, al pez gordo. Aquellas ayudantes apenas serian un aperitivo para aquellos que mandaban.

-¿Por qué os unisteis a Ezekiel en primer lugar?- les preguntó Steve.

Era un detalle que aún desconocían.

-Deberíais saber ya que nos dedicábamos a ayudar a las mujeres. Pero, con la fuerza que teníamos en aquel entonces apenas era suficiente- les contó Corte, pareciendo irritada al tener que hablar de ello.-Llegó hasta nosotras la asistente de Ezekiel, esa tal Sasha, y nos aseguró que nos podía hacer fuertes, más fuertes de lo que podríamos ser jamás por nosotras mismas. Pero solo había una condición. Como pago por ese poder que nos iban a dar, teníamos que trabajar para él hasta que considerara que le habíamos devuelto el favor.

-Así que os dedicasteis a destruir mis instalaciones- se quejó Tony.

-¡Eh!- exclamó la rubia, llamada Lisa.-Hasta hace solo unos años, solo eras un fabricante de armas. Destrozaste las vidas de muchas personas, incluso sin saberlo, así que no teníamos problemas en destruir tus edificios. No vayas ahora de victima.

-No sé si os habéis enterado ya, pero no me dedico a eso desde hace mucho. Soy Ironman. Ayudo a la gente- se quejó Tony, mirando a la joven.

-De todas formas, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde que la cosa no era tan simple como acabar contigo- les dijo Corte.

-¿Os referís a cuando atacasteis el Capitolio?- preguntó Steve.

Las chicas asintieron.

-Ezekiel nos lo vendió como que solo teníamos que llevarnos a una persona- les dijo la fortachona, llamada Diesel.

-El problema vino cuando estuvimos allí y Ezekiel empezó a destrozarlo todo- les contó Corte.-Nos dimos cuenta que no solo era un asunto personal contra Stark, si no que Ezekiel quería hacer más daño a todo el mundo.

-Y lo de vuestra compañera fue la guinda del pastel- terminó Tony por ella.

-Exacto. Holly ya tenía poderes de por sí, pero Ezekiel no dejó de trabajar en ella hasta que hizo sus poderes inestables. Apenas pudo salir del cuarto donde estaba desde que él nos hizo...esto- afirmó, alzando las manos, refiriéndose a sus poderes.

Tony y Steve volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

-Tendremos que informar de esto y esperar una respuesta por parte del Gobierno- les informó Rogers.-Pero tampoco os podemos tener en el jardín hasta entonces.

-Como poder, podemos- le dijo Tony.

Pero, ante la mirada que le dirigió Steve, este alzó las manos y se calló.

-Entrareis en el complejo- les siguió diciendo a estas.-Pero como hagáis el menor movimiento sospechoso, os recuerdo que es un lugar lleno de Vengadores que no dudaran en atacaros.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- afirmó Corte.

Con un ultimo instante de titubeo, Tony y Steve se hicieron a un lado, indicándoles que caminaran hacía el complejo, cosa que ellas hicieron casi al instante.

En el interior, el resto de Vengadores se hicieron a un lado cuando las vieron entrar y ocupar los asientos del salón mientras Tony y Steve se dirigían a un despacho para poder hacer la importante llamada.

A regañadientes, la tuvieron que hacer al ministro de defensa, ya que era el encargado de aquello y, aunque Ross no pareció muy satisfecho con la petición de las chicas, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la oferta que estas habían hecho.

-Pero quiero nombres, lugares, listas de armas, fechas y todo lo que puedan saber de ese loco- les dijo este a través del teléfono, pareciendo disgustado, su principal estado de ánimo.-Si Ezekiel ha pisado un lugar, quiero que me den la medida de la huella.

-Gracias por ser tan especifico- le dijo Tony.

-Entendido, señor. Nos encargaremos de todo- le dijo Rogers.

-Más os vale- les dijo este a su vez, colgando.

Desde que Tony lo puso en espera, siempre era el primero en colgar.

-Bien- afirmó Tony, volviendo al salón.-Al parecer, han aceptado vuestra petición.-Friday hizo aparecer papel y un boli en una mesa cercana, elevando esta desde un panel del suelo, como si hubiera toda una maquinaria bajo sus pies que no veían.-Pero quieren que escribáis todo lo que sepáis sobre Ezekiel.

Corte les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron, y se dirigieron hacía la mesa, tomando el papel.

-Pero, ¿cuando vendrán a por nosotras?- preguntó Corte.

-Seguramente, en cualquier momento- les dijo Steve.

-Ezekiel está loco y ahora está solo. No debería costaros atraparlo- comentó Lisa.

-Nos encargaremos de Stane después de terminar con vosotras- afirmó Tony.

-Deberías ir tú solo- le dijo Diesel.-Está deseando acabar contigo. Seguramente le dolerá más ser atrapado por ti.

-¿Stane no tiene planeado rendirse, ahora que está solo?- les preguntó Natasha.

En el fondo, Viuda detestaba que la cosa hubiera acabado de un modo tan sencillo. Después de todo, se habían estado preparando para una gran batalla. ¿Dónde iba a meter toda la adrenalina que había estado acumulando?

-Desde luego que no piensa rendirse- afirmó Corte.-Es demasiado orgulloso para eso. Aunque ahora está solo, no piensa rendirse sin luchar. Incluso cuando conseguimos irnos, él parecía más preocupado por encontrar a Sasha.

Mientras las Dalias hacían las listas que se les había pedido, el resto de Vengadores se reunieron en un circulo, sin querer perderlas de vista, comentando lo sucedido.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de que están diciendo la verdad?- comentó Clint.

-No nos queda de otra- le dijo Sam.

-Además, están haciendo la lista- le siguió Scott.

-Wanda, ¿has visto algo en su mente?- le preguntó Natasha a esta.

-Dice la verdad. Incluso he podido ver como Ezekiel las atacaba cuando intentaron marcharse.

-Así que las Dalias ya están fuera de esta ecuación- comentó Tony con alivio.

-Pero Stane sigue siendo un problema- afirmó Steve.

-Pero no será difícil acabar con él- comentó Visión.-Solo hay que detener a una persona y nosotros somos ocho.

-Quiero ir yo solo- informó Tony.

-Ni de broma- se apresuró a decir Steve.-No vamos a dejar que te enfrentes solo a ese loco.

-Solo es un hombre. Y no podrá utilizar mucho tiempo sus poderes contra mí- le informó Tony.-En algún momento, se quedará sin fuerzas y, entonces, podré detenerlo.

-¿Y si Stane no tiene intención alguna de que lo detengan?

-Pues le diré que vamos a llevarle al mismo lugar donde se encuentra Sasha. Eso debería bastar.

Steve torció el gesto, aún no muy convencido.

-Un grupo necesita quedarse aquí para vigilarlas hasta que el Gobierno o el ejercito lleguen, pero otro grupo podría acompañar a Tony- comentó Natasha.

-Yo acompañaré a Tony- se apresuró a decir Steve.

-Bien. Dos Vengadores deberían ser suficientes para acabar con Stane, ¿no?- comentó Clint.

-Enviaré a un grupo hormigas con vosotros para saber si necesitáis ayuda en algún momento- les dijo Scott.

-¿Será suficiente?- preguntó Wanda.

-También tenemos problemas aquí- comentó Sam, señalando a las Dalias con cuidado.-No podemos irnos demasiados o nos superarán en fuerzas.

-Además, yo podría estar bien llendo solo- afirmó Tony.

-Y yo ya he dicho que no vas a ir solo a enfrentarte a ese loco- le espetó Steve a su vez.

Los dos hombres se estuvieron manteniendo la mirada durante unos instantes, pero finalmente Tony bajó la suya y dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

-Desde luego que es inútil discutir contigo- le espetó.

-Pues no lo intentes- le dijo Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estaréis bien vigilando a las Dalias?- les preguntó Tony al resto de Vengadores.

-Vienen en son de paz- le dijo Wanda.-Y, de todas formas, si intentan algo en algún momento, están lo bastante cerca para que yo pueda entrar en sus mentes y controlarlas.

-Y, si eso no funciona, siempre podremos noquearlas- afirmó Natasha, con absoluta confianza.

-Las dejamos en buenas manos- afirmó Steve.

Aunque, claro, después de oír como Natasha estaba preparada para dejar K.O a las muchachas, no sabía decir si en verdad era buena idea dejar a estas en sus manos.

Sin embargo, había que capturar a Stane.

Estando solo, sin aliados cerca, con Sasha capturada y este ansiando encontrarla, la conducta de Stane podía ser imprevisible y era mejor atacarlo cuando aún estaría desconcertado por la marcha de sus anteriores aliadas a que se arriesgaran a que este se pusiera en marcha hacía cualquier otro lugar para hacer una de los suyas.

-Bien. Movámonos entonces- afirmó Tony.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 32**

 **Pues aquí os traigo, queridos míos, un nuevo capítulo, impresionándome a mí misma al ver que se trata del capítulo 32. Parece fácil decir el número, pero, pensando en lo que significa, el tiempo que le he dedicado para llegar hasta aquí, es como si hubieran pasado años y no semanas desde que empecé a escribir esta historia.**

 **En serio, si empecé a escribir después de ver Civil War, no llevaré ni un mes escribiendo esta historia o ya habrá pasado un poco de la fecha. Guao. Prácticamente estoy escribiendo una novela. No recuerdo haber hecho un libro tan largo en tan poco tiempo. Excepto, tal vez, cuando escribí mi novela de vampiros para el concurso de Minotauro. Mi novela ``Extinción´´ tiene unas 236 páginas. ¿Cuantas tendría está historia si juntara todas las páginas?**

 **Pero, en fin. Las Dalias Negras parecen haberse rendido. Incluso para ellas mismas, Ezekiel era demasiado malo. Una cosa era atacar a Stark que, queramos o no, ha hecho daño a la humanidad con sus armas cuando se dedicaba a fabricarlas. Pero, viendo que Ezekiel pensaba a atacar a diestro y siniestro a todo el mundo, consiguiendo sus retorcidos objetivos, viendo como había dejado que muriera su pobre compañera Holly cuando desestabilizó sus poderes, dijeron ``hasta aquí´´.**

 **Desde luego, en los comic´s no pasa así ni de casualidad. Solo sé que todas mueren cuando Holly explota, menos Corte, pero lo que pasa con ella después de ese incidente me es del todo desconocido. No sé si siguió trabajando con Ezekiel hasta que Stark lo venció o si se marchó para buscarse la vida en otro lugar, utilizando sus poderes. La verdad es que me ha costado encontrar información de estas chicas más allá de la enciclopedia de Marvel. Y las páginas de comic donde aparecen ellas solo las he encontrado en inglés, idioma que me es más difícil para mí que el chino, así que solo he podido trabajar con lo que tenía.**

 **Aún así, espero que os vaya gustando la historia y que podáis aguantarme un poco más. En serio, solo un poco más. No espero hacer muchos capítulos más, viendo como se van desarrollando las cosas. Así que, como siempre, gracias por vuestra paciencia infinita conmigo, manteneos sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Y, de repente, llegamos al capítulo 33. Con el 22 sé que se dicen los dos patitos, pero, con el 33 no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que parecen, así que, en vez de buscar rimas absurdas de mi época de parvulario, me pongo con el capitulo y ya os daré el coñazo al final del capitulo, como siempre.^^**

 **Disfrutadlo!**

 _ **CAPITULO 33**_

… **...**

Mientras Tony pilotaba la pequeña nave que había tomado para que los dos marcharan hacía las coordenadas donde se encontraba Stane, manteniéndose en contacto con los Vengadores que seguían en el complejo, asegurándose de que todo seguía marchando bien y que aquello no era una trampa de Ezekiel, Steve caminaba arriba y a bajo por la nave, vestido con su traje de Capitán América, colocándose junto a Tony de vez en cuando para comprobar si llegaban a su destino.

-¿Quieres permanecer quieto? Vas a desgastarme el suelo de la nave- le dijo este.

-Es que esto parece todo muy fácil.

-Sí, demasiado. Pero Wanda ya se ha asegurado de que las Dalias dicen la verdad, así que, aunque esto parezca mentira, tenemos un golpe de suerte. Disfrutalo. No solemos tener muchos de esos.

-Sí, es cierto. La vida de un superhéroe no está rodeada de buena suerte que digamos. Perdemos familia, amigos, nuestros hogares...

-Alguien diría que eso fortalece el carácter- comentó Tony. ( **Sí, referencia a Coloso en la peli de ``Deadpool. Por si alguien no lo pillaba)**

-Creo que estoy nervioso porque no me puedo creer que esto vaya a acabar por fin- comentó Steve a su vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tony.

-Normalmente, cuando hay una amenaza, ya sea Loki, Ultron, Hydra o quién sea, solemos acabar con ellos en cuestión de días. Pero Stane ha estado escapando de nosotros durante semanas. Es el villano al que más tiempo llevamos enfrentándonos. Y ahora, de repente, vamos a poder acabar con esto.

-¿Llevamos semanas ya?- preguntó Tony.

Steve se sentó en el asiento libre que había junto a este.

-¿Cómo se comportará el mundo después, cuando los Vengadores ya se hayan desecho de la amenaza?- le preguntó.

-Firmamos los tratados con nuestras condiciones. No ocurrirá nada. Seguiremos unidos. El Gobierno no os podrá hacer nada. Sois ciudadanos legales amparados por la ley- afirmó Tony, volviendo la vista hacía Steve.

Y, viendo la expresión totalmente convencida de Stark, solo pudo asentir.

-Estaremos juntos hasta que surja una nueva amenaza.

-Siempre hay nuevos enemigos a los que derrotar- comentó Tony.-Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a ello.

-A no ser que refugiemos al mundo entero bajo una de tus armaduras- comentó Steve a su vez, dirigiéndole una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-¡No, no! Ya intenté eso y creé a Ultron. Dejemos los escudos para defender al mundo en manos de nadie. No más escudos.

-Bueno. Me alegra ver que has aprendido de tus errores.

-Errores, errores. Ultron no es que sea un error, error. Diría más bien que fue un pequeño error de cálculo. La idea era buena.

-¿Le estás quitando importancia a lo que fue Ultron?- le preguntó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacía él con incredulidad.

-Uy, mira. Ya hemos llegado- comentó Tony, señalando con la barbilla el lugar.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, pero dejó que aquel momento pasara, observando un terreno rocoso donde Tony trataba de aterrizar.

Las Dalias les habían dejado claro que no se dejaran engañar por el terreno. Aunque el lugar parecía un páramo desierto, no era así en absoluto. La hormiga de Scott que seguía pegada a Stane así lo atestiguaba también.

-¿Recuerdas donde dijeron las chicas donde se encontraba la entrada?- le preguntó Tony a Steve, bajando de la nave.

-Sí. Dijeron que había un símbolo donde se encontraba el panel de control- le respondió este.

-Algo así como una Dalia Negra,¿no?

-Exacto.

-No son para nada discretas- comentó Tony, encontrando rápidamente la marca ante una roca considerable.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió Steve.-No sabemos si Stane ya sabe que estamos aquí.

-Tú levanta el escudo por si acaso, cap.

Pulsando la clave que las chicas les habían dado, todavía pensando que podría tratarse de una trampa, Tony observó el entorno a su alrededor, esperando a que algo se desplazara.

Y lo había hecho.

Casi a sus pies, una parte del suelo se había desplazado sin hacer el menor ruido, dejando a la vista unas escaleras que descendían. Sin embargo, esperando algo como en su anterior base, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Hasta que un rayo impactó en el escudo de Steve, que había tenido el buen tino de mantener este en alto, haciendo que el Capitán saliera volando hacía atrás con un gruñido de sorpresa.

-¡Capi!- gritó Tony cuando lo vió volar, pero se volvió enseguida hacía el lugar de donde había venido el rayo.

Ezekiel emergió de aquella pequeña entrada, con la cara crispada por la rabia y la ira, desfigurando su rostro, solo vestido con su traje, pero sin llevar el casco o los guantes que deberían de acompañarlo.

Era como si hubiera salido tal y como estaba cuando les oyó llegar.

-¡¿Por qué aparecéis vosotros ahora?!- gritó este, lanzando un rayo contra Tony.

Sin embargo este, portando la armadura que había hecho contra él, ni siquiera recibió un pequeño rasguño, viendo como la barra de energía del traje aumentaba exponencialmente, reciclando la energía de Ezekiel.

-Ni siquiera sé para qué preguntas- le espetó Tony.

Había permanecido inmóvil en el lugar, dejando que Friday le informara que el Capitán se encontraba bien y que se estaba poniendo en pie a su espalda. El escudo se había llevado todo el impacto, por lo que solo estaría un poco aturdido.

-Espero que sea para traerme a Sasha- le espetó este, lanzando un nuevo rayo contra Tony.

Por supuesto, este tampoco hizo nada en su traje y solo aumentó la barra de energía.

-La señorita Hammer se encuentra en las buenas manos del Gobierno, donde pronto estarás tú tambien- le espetó Tony a su vez, dando unos pasos hacía la figura de este.

Medio enloquecido, sin las Dalias Negras para escudarse tras ellas, sin Sasha para apoyarse en ella, viéndose con dos enemigos a la vez, Ezekiel no tenía escapatoria alguna. Podría dispararle sus rayos hasta que se desmayara de cansancio, pero el traje solo absorbería la energía y no conseguiría dañarlo.

-Estás acabando, Stane. Aceptalo- le pidió Tony de buenas maneras.

Pero lo único que consiguió con sus palabras fue que este soltara un grito lleno de rabia y lanzara más de sus rayos hacía él, haciendo que saltaran chispas a su alrededor mientras el traje solo se cargaba más y más.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos allí.

Cuando Steve vio las chispas saltar, no lo tomó por una buena señal, lanzando su escudo contra Ezekiel, al cual golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, saltando un bufido dolorido por el golpe.

-Ya casi lo tenía- le dijo Tony a Steve, viendo como este recuperaba el escudo como si fuera un bumerán y caminando hacía él.

-Si esperabas que permaneciera quieto mientras te atacaban, estas muy equivocado- le espetó este.

Tony fue a decirle alguna de sus gracias, pero Stane alzó la mano hacía el Capitán y Tony lo empujó a un lado, justo cuando uno de los rayos de este pasaba por el lugar donde había estado la cabeza de Steve instantes antes.

Por su parte, Stark alzó la mano y, tomando la energía que había extraído de él, le lanzó un rayo a Ezekiel hecho de su propia energía, cabreado porque hubiera intentando matar a Rogers delante de sus propias narices.

Stane gritó ante el impacto. Después de todo, sin el casco y los guantes, estaba bastante expuesto. Se había hecho bastante imprudente.

Después de unos segundos de mantener los rayos concentrados en él, Tony bajó la mano, todavía molesto porque este de verdad se hubiera atrevido a intentar volarle la cabeza al Capitán América delante de él.

-¿Estás listo para ser detenido o no?- le soltó Tony, caminando hacía él.

Como toda respuesta, Ezekiel trató de volver a atacarle, totalmente en vano.

Ya debería saber que su energía solo servia para alimentar al traje de este. Pero, si no atacaba de aquella manera, no tendría modo de defenderse.

-Stane, rindasé. Esto es inútil- le dijo Steve, acercándose también a la figura, con el escudo preparado.

Este los observó a ambos alternativamente, pero aquello no pareció suficiente.

Volvió a atacar a Steve, que, en aquella ocasión, se escudó tras su escudo, manteniéndose en el lugar a pesar de la fuerza del rayo, caminando nuevamente hacía este mientras Stane seguía sentado en el suelo.

-¿No decías querer ver a Sasha? Pues la vas a ver allí a donde vamos a llevarte- le dijo Tony, tratando de sujetar el brazo de este para que se pusiera en pie.

Les había atacado varias veces con sus rayos y ya había parecido bastante débil antes de eso, con lo que dejaba bastante claro que no había tomado las calorías que necesitaba para poder seguir atacándoles.

En aquellos momentos, se parecía bastante a Sasha cuando estaba en la celda.

Aún así, aún a pesar de encontrarse casi sin fuerzas, cuando Ezekiel sintió la mano de Tony en el brazo, tratando de levantarlo, volvió a atacar.

Empezó a lanzar rayos a cualquier dirección, hiriendo al Capitán en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, antes de que este pudiera escudarse bien y haciendo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacía él, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien.

-¡Detente!- le gritó a Ezekiel.-¡Si sigues así, vas a matarte!

Y no era ninguna forma de hablar. Si seguía dejando salir de aquella desbordante manera la poca energía de su cuerpo que le quedaba, acabaría sufriendo algún daño interno grave antes de que le sobreviniera un desmayo. Y ellos no querían a Ezekiel muerto.

-¡No voy a dejar que Tony Stark me atrape con vida!- gritó Stane a su vez.

-¡Esto es estupido!- le espetó él.-¡No vas a conseguir matarme de este modo! ¡Mi traje absorbe tu energía!

-¡Solo con pensar en la satisfacción de evitarte mi arresto es suficiente!

-¡Tony, haz que pare esto!- le gritó Steve.

Con aquellos rayos, Ezekiel no solo estaba agotándose a sí mismo o tratando de herir a sus enemigos, que lo tenían rodeado, si no que, además, estaba destrozando el terreno a su alrededor.

Allí donde alcanzaban los rayos, las rocas se desintegraban, se abrían profundos agujeros en el suelo, empezando a cambiar la forma del terreno. Más que encontrarse en un desértico lugar de Texas, parecía más bien que se hubieran trasladado a la Luna, viendo los cráteres que este estaba formando en el suelo.

-¡Para de una vez!- le gritó Tony, aferrándolo por ambos brazos.

Pero, desde luego, Ezekiel no le hizo el menor caso.

-¡No conseguirás ver a Sasha de seguir con esto!- le espetó, pensando que aquello sería suficiente.

Parecía que le tenía verdadero aprecio a esta. Si era así en realidad, debería ser suficiente para hacer que este reflexionara y eso le diera una oportunidad para detenerlo.

Pero, o, llegados a aquel punto, Sasha ya no significaba mucho para él, no le había oído o estaba demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que Tony no obtuviera lo que había ido a buscar como para detenerle en aquellos momentos, aunque ello significara no volver a ver a Sasha en aquella vida.

-¡Tony!- le gritó Steve.

Por mucho que intentara escudarse con el escudo de vibranium, la fuerza de aquellos rayos, los últimos restos de energía que le quedaban a Stane, le estaba empujando hacía atrás con una fuerza inusitada, casi como si una mano invisible empujara su escudo hacía atrás.

De seguir de aquel modo, no le quedaría de otra más que alejarse de ellos.

Tony tenía su armadura para protegerlo, pero él apenas llevaba las mallas de siempre.

-¡Para de una vez!- exigió Tony, zarandeando a Ezekiel, pensando que los movimientos bruscos le obligarían a detenerse.

Pero, si debía de ser de ese modo, no funcionó en absoluto.

-¡Se va a matar!- le gritó Steve.

Y no solo eran meras palabras para darle más dramatismo al momento.

De forma más que visible, la descarga de energía de su cuerpo estaba pasando factura a Ezekiel.

Su rostro empezó a mostrar cientos de arrugas, como si estuviera envejeciendo por momentos. Estaba malgastando su propia energía vital descargando aquellos rayos a su alrededor.

-¡Para!- volvió a gritarle Tony.

-¡Haz que se detenga!- le dijo Steve.

Sin lugar a dudas, el terreno a su alrededor jamás volvería a ser lo que habían conocido, lleno de agujeros profundos y rocas enormes desintegradas al momento.

Pero, de continuar de aquel modo, ni el mismo Stane sería reconocible.

Ya aparentaba tener más de 50.

Tony, a la desesperada, le lanzó un rayo con el reactor del pecho del traje, esperando que el impacto aturdiera a Ezekiel y eso le hiciera parar de una buena vez.

Pero, inesperadamente, los propios rayos que salían de este en todas las direcciones pararon el ataque, que no consiguió tocar el cuerpo de Stane en ningún momento, al tiempo que este alzaba la cabeza y gritaba.

Después de todo, estar vaciándose energéticamente su cuerpo entero tenía que acabar siendo doloroso, extrayendo la vida misma de sus tejidos, de sus venas y hasta de sus propias células.

Tony no sabía qué hacer en aquel punto. No podía detenerlo con sus rayos y las palabras no parecían hacer mella en él.

¡¿Qué podían hacer?!

La respuesta vino de la mano del Capitán América.

Más concretamente, de su puño, el cual impactó en la mandíbula de Ezekiel con una fuerza tremenda.

El golpe dejó a este desconcertado, sin saber donde estaba el suelo y donde el cielo, haciendo que los rayos cesaran.

-No lo intentes otra vez- le dijo Tony a este, viendo como Stane trataba de salir del estado de confusión, invocando de nuevo sus rayos.

Fue el turno de Stark de soltarle un nuevo puñetazo, haciendo que Ezekiel cayera cual largo era sobre el suelo, por completo inconsciente.

-Ya te dije que no lo intentase- le dijo Tony, dejando que el protector facial se alzara.

Steve, que había tenido que estar conteniendo la energía de los rayos con la fuerza de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado agotado como para haber podido hacer un comentario sobre lo sucedido, tratando de tomar aire.

-Chicos, lo tenemos- les informó Tony a aquellos que seguían en el complejo a través del pinganillo que llevaban en el oído.

-¿Habéis capturado a Ezekiel?- preguntó Natasha casi al instante.

-¿Qué significa para tí ``lo tenemos´´ si no?- le espetó Tony a su vez.

-Buen trabajo, chicos- les felicitó Clint, ignorando la interesante conversación que Ironman y Viuda mantenían.

-Traed a ese cerdo aquí- les dijo Sam.

-Vamos para allá- aseguró Steve, con el poco aliento que pudo reunir, cortando la comunicación.

Ambos contemplaron el cuerpo de Stane caído y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Te encargas tú de subirlo a la nave- le soltó Steve casi al instante.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué yo?!- exclamó Tony, viendo como este se dirigía hacía la nave.

-Porque yo le he dado el puñetazo que lo ha detenido.

-Y yo le he dejado inconsciente. Estamos empatados.

-Bien. Entonces porque tú tienes una armadura que te ha tenido protegido mientras yo sangraba- le indicó este, señalándose la herida del hombro.

Al contemplar esta, Tony pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca.

-Así me gusta- comentó Steve, satisfecho.

Lo que no sabía era que Tony pensaba cobrarle aquello más tarde.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 33**

 **Esto no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo, pero es que necesitaba comentarlo con alguien porque me quedé muerta cuando me pasó. En mi cuenta de twitter subo un montón de imágenes de Stony, imágenes graciosas de Marvel y cosas de ese estilo, ¿no?. Pues, hace poco, subí una imagen del beso de Sharon y Steve en Civil War, diciendo que nadie deseaba ese beso, que nadie lo creía necesario.**

 **Sinceramente, con lo que había ocurrido en las películas, cuando esta solo había aparecido en el Soldado de Invierno, siendo su vecina y dejándolo sorprendido al mostrarse como agente de SHIELD poco después y sobrina de Peggy en el funeral, no sé qué fans de las películas podría estar esperando un beso de estos dos, porque, sinceramente, apenas habían tenido escenas juntos.**

 **Pues bueno, de repente, cuando me meto en mi cuenta, me encuentro con una chica que me dice que no tengo ni idea, que hay mucha gente esperando ese momento y que borre esa imagen porque es ofensiva. Osea, ¿hola? ¿Qué es ofensiva? ¿Qué lo esperaba mucha gente? ¿Quién? Los fans del comic, supongo, ya que en los comic´s sí que Sharon y Steve tienen una relación más profunda, pero, chica, no me vengas con historias, que hasta el propio actor dijo que no se había sentido para nada cómodo teniendo que dar ese beso. Para que Chris Evans dijera eso, tela marinera. Si hasta se vió super forzado. Se vio a Sharon abriendo el maletero, viendo que les había traído sus cosas y luego enfocan al capi, que se queda parado mirándola, como si pensara qué podía hacer para agradecerle eso. Y, de repente, parece que lo único que se le ocurre en plantarle un beso.**

 **Sinceramente, para que Steve sintiera algo por Peggy le llevó más tiempo. Y mira que ella se mostró como una mujer excepcional desde el momento 0 de su aparición. Y Sharon, con la que apenas ha hablado, ¿le planta ese beso así, sin más? ¡Venga ya! Seguramente, Marvel necesitaba meter una cuota de romanticismo en la película y como Wanda y Visión todavía van muy lento y Tony ya no tenía a Pepper, se vieron forzados a meter a Sharon, porque, si no, os juro que no lo entiendo.**

 **Desde luego, no he quitado la foto ni de coña. Es mi opinión y la de otras muchas personas también. Si no le gusta, que no se meta en mi twitter. Pero, siendo mío, seguiré dando mi opinión sobre los temas de los que desee opinar sin ofender a nadie. Y, si ha alguien no le gusta, que dejen de seguirme o que dejen de revisar mi cuenta, que es bien sencillo.**

 **En fin, después de soltaros semejante rollo, me pongo con el siguiente capitulo, viendo si la captura de Ezekiel ha sido realmente tan fácil como ha parecido o si el pequeño loco todavía esconde un as bajo la manga.**

 **Sí, sé lo que estaréis pensando. ``Mira que eres mala. ¿Nos vas a dejar con esa duda hasta el siguiente capitulo? ¿Les va a pasar algo a Tony y a Steve, ahora que están los dos solos volando con Stane en la misma nave? ¡No se te ocurrirá hacerles algo, ¿verdad?! ¡Ni se te ocurra!´´. En realidad, esto no sé si es lo que pensáis vosotros, leyéndoos la mente desde mi casa, o es lo que me está diciendo mi propia mente en estos momentos.**

 **Pero esto es marketing. Os dejo con la intriga para el siguiente capitulo, como bien hacen las novelas mexicanas. Y desde aquí también lo admito. Me he picado con novelas mexicanas pero a lo bestia. Me piqué este verano pasado con ``El Cuerpo del Deseo´´. El prota estaba de muy buen ver y no era el típico argumento. Pero si hay una novela que de verdad me tuvo pegada a la tele y amé al protagonista con todo mi corazón fue la de ``Amor Real´´. Era una novela de época, cosa que me encantó (es un género que amo y del que me gusta escribir), y Manuel era mi idea de hombre ideal. Era guapo, simpático, gracioso, no miraba a nadie por encima del hombro y cuando se enamoraba, ainsssss, cuando se enamoraba... ¡Era pura pasión! ¡Le daba unos besos a Matilde que hacía que me derritiera yo! Incluso empecé a volver a verla por youtube, así que podéis verla si tenéis curiosidad.**

 **Un momento...¿yo no me estaba despidiendo? En fin, no más rollazos. Ya os dejo en paz. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutad del verano y sed productivos. ¡Chao!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Pues aquí estamos, en el capitulo 34, con Tony y Steve metidos en una pequeña nave junto a Ezekiel. Al menos, ellos. Nosotros solo leemos que ellos están metidos en una nave. En serio, quiero el invento que sale en la película de Paprika, ese que te hacía poder grabar los sueños y luego poder verlos desde tu ordenador. Menudas películas con 0 presupuesto me montaría yo. La de libros que me ahorraría escribir, pudiendo vender las películas directamente. Os mostraría lo que hay en mi cabeza sin ningún filtro o traba. La única pega es que los actores se quedarían sin trabajo, porque cada persona podría montarse una película propia sin ellos.**

 **Pero, como ese invento aún no existe, al menos que el publico sepa, tendremos que seguir escribiendo y tratando de hacernos entender lo mejor posible para que al publico le llegue del modo más claro la imagen que quiero que veíais. Así que, aquí estaré, esforzándome para ello en todo lo que pueda.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 34**_

… **...**

Cuando consiguieron tener a Ezekiel a bordo de la nave, atándole en uno de los asientos libres del fondo, asegurándose de que seguía inconsciente y que seguiría así durante un tiempo más, volvieron a avisar al complejo para que prepararan la celda que Sasha había ocupado anteriormente, aquella que había hecho especialmente para Stane.

-Se terminó la pesadilla- comentó Steve, respirando con alivio después de mucho tiempo.

-No cantes victoria aun- le dijo Tony.-Yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que esté en manos de los militares y encerrado.

-Al menos, lo llevaran junto a Sasha- comentó Rogers.

-Sí, aunque dudo que les dejen permanecer en la misma celda.

-¿Y qué pasará con las Dalias?- le preguntó este.

Tony lo miró un momento antes de volver su atención al frente, hacía donde estaba conduciendo.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, después de lo que han hecho para ayudar con su captura y con lo poderes que poseen, no permanecerán encerradas durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que, ya sea el Gobierno o los militares, llegaran a algún tipo de acuerdo con ellas. Seguramente, intercambiaran tiempo de su condena por servicios al país como agentes en cubierta.

-¿El Gobierno sería capaz de tenerlas en nomina?- soltó Steve, sorprendido.

-Sabes como es el país, como usan el poder que tienen a mano. Además, las Dalias no resultaron ser tan malas como parecían.

-Eso es cierto- convino Rogers.

-Es posible que, ante una nueva amenaza, nos encontramos luchando junto a ellas.

-¿Más Vengadores en el equipo?- preguntó Steve.

-No exactamente. Pero...la verdad es que tenemos que entrenar al chico araña.

-Y tampoco vendría mal buscar a más gente para el equipo. El enemigo ya nos ha igualado en fuerzas.

-Así que, antes de terminar esta tarea, ya nos han salido deberes nuevos- comentó Tony.

-Ya deberías saber que los deberes de un superhéroe no terminan nunca- le respondió Steve.

Y solo para asegurarse, le echó un vistazo a Ezekiel para confirmar de que este siguiera inconsciente.

Aunque se encontrara en un estado lamentable, visiblemente deteriorado por el uso extremo de sus poderes, por muy débil que se encontrara, era muy probable que tratara de volver a usarlos si se despertaba y se encontraba atrapado.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer para que no se mate a sí mismo si se despierta?- le preguntó este a Tony.

-Muy sencillo. Manteniéndolo dormido- afirmó el multimillonario sin la menor duda.-La celda que preparé para él está pensada para gasearlo las veces que hagan falta.

-Pero también necesita alimentarse. Mira como se encuentra.

-Podremos colocarle un suero una vez que lo tengamos en la celda. Porque, desde luego, no voy a esperar a que se despierte para tratar de darle una barrita.

-Y así se acabará todo- murmuró Steve.

-Yo diría que es un buen final- sentenció Tony.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Nosotros estamos todos vivos y enteros y los malos van a acabar en una cárcel de máxima seguridad llena de guardias y cámaras de vigilancia las 24 horas. ¿No consideras eso un buen final?- le preguntó Stark, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-Y cada cual podrá volver a casa sin que teman ser detenidos.

-Desde luego, la esposa de Barton debe de estar esperándole con ganas. Tiene tres bocas que alimentar.

-Natasha podrá volver a hacer de las suyas libremente- comentó Steve.

-Y Scott podrá volver de una vez al lado de la hija de Pym. Si la hubiera oído nombrar una vez más, le hubiera acabado cosiendo la boca- aseguró Tony.

Con el uso de las hormigas, Scott había mencionado en más de una ocasión a Hope Pym. Le habían preguntado en más de una ocasión si tenían algún tipo de relación, pero Steve recordaba que cada vez que se le hacían esas preguntas, Scott se apresuraba a negarlo todo, diciendo que solo tenían una bonita amistad.

Dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, Ezekiel se removió en su asiento, todavía inconsciente, pero fue suficiente para que los dos superhéroes se volvieran a mirarlo y se centraron en el hecho de que llevaban a un detenido peligroso en el asiento trasero.

-¿Cuanto nos queda para llegar a casa?- preguntó Steve.

-Unos minutos. Ya hemos entrado en el espacio aéreo de Nueva York- afirmó Tony, revisando la dirección y la distancia hasta llegar a casa.

-Pues lo mejor será que lleguemos cuanto antes.

-Sí. Me parece una buena idea.

Así que el señor Stark se centró en el hecho de poder aumentar la velocidad sin el temor de estrellarse contra algún avión comercial o de pasajeros que les saliera al paso, llegando al complejo.

Para su sorpresa, mientras aterrizaban y se aseguraban de poder trasladar a Ezekiel a la celda que le estaba esperando, Tony se encontró que Rhodes ya estaba allí y que parecía que acababan de trasladar a las Dalias a su nuevo destino.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- le preguntó este a su amigo.

-Desde que informaste que teníais a Ezekiel.

-¿Y no dijiste que estabas aquí?

-¿Para qué querías oírlo? Me ibas a ver al llegar.

-Podríais llevaros a Stane ya- le indicó Steve, metiendo a este en la celda.

Tony y él se habían encargado de trasladarlo y Rhodes les había seguido hasta allí abajo.

-Ahora mismo, el equipo está trasladando a las Dalias. Pero no corre prisa. Esta celda ya ha demostrado poder contener a alguien de sus características- les dijo Rhodes, observando como Tony preparaba una vía para Stane.

No era médico, pero podía hacer algo tan simple como aquello. Solo había que encontrar una vena, pinchar y asegurarse de que no entrara aire para evitar un colapso del corazón, sin que se formaran bultos raros alrededor de la vía. Simple.

-¿Con eso será suficiente?- le preguntó Steve a este mientras lo veía trabajar.

Habían atado a Stane a una camilla para evitar que se quitara la vía o hiciera una de las suyas, así que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, totalmente inmovilizado.

-Lo bastante como para no morir- aseguró Tony.-Pero salgamos del cuarto ya. Tengo que gasear esto para evitar que se despierte.

-¿Para qué gasearlo?- preguntó Rhodes.-Ya lo tenemos.

-No has visto lo que es capaz de hacer para que no lo atrapen.

Saliendo de la celda, Tony cerró la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que esta estuviera bien sellada, y pulsó los botones pertinentes, viendo como el cuarto se llenaba del gas para dormir.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para que no se mueva- murmuró.

-¿En tan mal estado estaba?- preguntó Rhodes, volviendo los tres al piso de arriba.

-Prácticamente se mató mientras peleaba con nosotros- le contó Steve.

Los demás miembros del complejo habían esperado calmadamente en el salón, sin sentir la más mínima curiosidad de como se encontrara Ezekiel Stane en aquellos momentos, solo sabiendo una cosa que les importara: que estaba encerrado.

-Entonces...¿todo se ha acabado?- preguntó Scott, mirando a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿A tí qué te parece?- preguntó Sam, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sófares del cuarto, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Wanda sonrió a Visión, tomando la mano de este, haciendo que se volviera hacía ella, ya que este se encontraba de pie, cerca de la silla que ella había estado ocupando. Natasha soltó un ``¡Al fín!´´, como si todo aquello le hubiera supuesto mucho trabajo y Clint dio una palmada, contemplando a los allí presentes.

-¿Eso significa que ya no me necesitáis más por aquí?

-Corre al bosque, Legolas- le dijo Tony, en plan de burla.-Ya eres un elfo libre.

-Aunque es posible que el Gobierno solicite vuestros servicios en cualquier momento- puntualizó Rhodes.

Aquellas palabras suscitaron un generalizado suspiro lleno de hastío, pero era algo que ya sabían desde que habían firmado el tratado. Ahora estaban en manos del Gobierno, aunque Tony y Steve estuvieran encargados del equipo.

-Al menos nos darán unos días de vacaciones, ¿no?- comentó Scott, observando de nuevo a los presentes.

-Desde luego, tienen trabajo para largo con Stane y las Dalias- comentó Tony, volviendo la vista hacía su amigo.

-No te creas- les contó Rhodes.-La joven Hammer no ha abierto la boca desde su captura, incluso aunque han intentado hacerla hablar de varios modos. Si Stane resulta ser igual que ella, poca información vamos a obtener.

-Pero tenéis a las Dalias también- le recordó Natasha.-Parecen deseosas de querer colaborar. No han puesto impedimento alguno para contar todo lo que saben.

-Pero es posible que no sepan de todos los movimientos de este- comentó Visión.-Ellas solo llevan meses trabajando para él y Ezekiel lleva en los bajos mundos desde los 9 años. Es posible que haya mucha información que no conozcan.

Los allí presentes reflexionaron sobre ello.

-¿Y Wanda no podría ayudar con eso?- comentó Sam, mirando a la joven.-Podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Sasha.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacía ella, haciendo que se sintiera un tanto nerviosa.

-Podría intentarlo- dijo esta finalmente.-Pero tendrían que mantenerlo en un estado de tensión constante para que yo pudiera acceder al interior de su mente y hacer las preguntas concretas para que yo pudiera ver algo.

-Eso no tiene que ser difícil para el Gobierno- comentó Natasha.

Ella, sin duda, habría visto en más de una ocasión lo que el Gobierno era capaz de hacer con la gente, por mucho que de cara al público dijeran que respetaban los derechos humanos. Había sido entrenada desde niña para ser una Viuda Negra, una asesina experta, y había estado envuelta en los peores escenarios del mundo.

-Se tratará de hacer hablar a Stane en buenos términos- afirmó Rhodes.

Él era un hombre de la ley, respetaba las normas y le gustaba pensar que la mayoría del mundo también era así. Y, aquellos que no lo fueran y lucharan en contra de la ley, acabarían entre rejas antes o después.

-Por buenos o por malos, será mejor que se lo saquen todo- comentó Tony.-Además, si quieren saber algo de su pasado, que llamen a T´challa. Al parecer, estuvo un tiempo estudiando en Wakanda.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacía él ante aquella información.

-¿En serio? ¿En Wakanda?- comentó Natasha.

-No cometió ningún delito allí, excepto mentir con sus referencias, pero, el Gobierno de Estados Unidos se encuentra en buenos términos con Wakanda. No tendrían que tener problemas para llamar y que este les dé la información que tengan de él allí- les dijo Tony, dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones libres y sentándose con calma.

La conversación se habría alargado si no hubiera sido por el ruido del helicóptero que se acercaba al complejo en aquellos instantes.

-Parece que el equipo ya ha vuelto- comentó Rhodes al oírlo.

-Se ha hecho corto el tiempo de detención de Stane- comentó Scott, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Chiste que nadie pareció pillar o que se encontraban muy nerviosos como para querer seguirle la broma en aquellos momentos.

-¿Será suficiente su equipo para trasladar a Stane?- le preguntó Steve al coronel.

-Son unos hombres expertos y se han enfrentado a más de una abominación- comentó Rhodes a su vez, como si estuviera haciendo referencia a algo concreto. Pero, a pesar de que él y Tony compartieron una mirada significativa ante esas palabras, todos los demás desconocían de qué estaba hablando.-Podrán encargarse de un hombre inconsciente.

-Bien- afirmó Steve, haciéndose a un lado, volviéndose hacía la puerta.

Como un comando bien preparado, los hombres vestidos de negro y armas en mano se introdujeron en el complejo en fila, caminando prácticamente al unisono, como si se trataran de pequeños clones de un mismo hombre, colocándose ante Rhodes, esperando ordenes.

-Las jóvenes Dalias Negras ya se encuentran en las manos pertinentes y el transporte se encuentra preparado para trasladar al detenido hasta La Balsa- comentó el primero en la fila, dándole su informe a su superior.

-Bien. El señor Stane se encuentra durmiendo en el piso de abajo. Trasládenlo tal cual se encuentra- les indicó Rhodes a su vez, señalándoles el camino hacía el lugar donde estaba su celda.

De nuevo, moviéndose como si se trataran de una única persona, los cincos hombres se dirigieron hacía allí, desapareciendo poco después escaleras abajo sin apenas hacer ruido.

-Que educados son estos jovencitos- comentó Tony cuando los cinco desaparecieron.

-Bueno... es lo que tiene cuando valoran de verdad tu trabajo y te tienen por un héroe nacional- le respondió Rhodes a su vez.

-Yo valoro tu trabajo- fue la respuesta que le dio a su amigo.

-Venga ya. En comparación con lo que vosotros hacéis, Máquina de Guerra siempre ha quedado en un segundo plano.

-Bueno...ser el ayudante de un equipo de superhéroes tampoco está para nada mal- afirmó Tony, mirando a su alrededor, buscando el apoyo del resto de personas presentes en el cuarto.

Sin embargo, todos miraron hacía otro lado, no queriendo meterse en semejante conversación. Cada uno hacía su trabajo y no estaban como para buscar quién lo hacía mejor que quién, así que Tony se quedó a solas con el tema.

-¿De verdad está la Balsa preparada para contener a Stane y a la señorita Hammer?- le preguntó Steve a Rhodes, cambiando el curso de la conversación.

Este volvió la mirada hacía Rogers.

-Por supuesto. Llevan tiempo deseando echarle el guante y varios equipos se han encargado de preparar celdas especiales para ellos, con las indicaciones que Tony les envió- le indicó este, echando una nueva mirada hacía su amigo.

-Si lo han hecho bien, no tendrían porqué tener problemas con ninguno de los dos- comentó este.-Y, si de verdad han tenido en cuenta mis sugerencias, tendrán una buena energía extra cada vez que alguno de los dos intente golpear las paredes de su celda.

Nadie más quiso hacer comentarios al respecto y cuando oyeron al equipo volviendo a subir, ahora sin poder evitar hacer ruido, cargando con la camilla escaleras arriba, los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron hacía estos.

Stane aún estaba inconsciente. Después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tony le había gaseado, y, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo el gotero puesto, se podía apreciar una clara mejoría en su rostro. Con unos cuantos sueros más, estaría tan recuperado como siempre, aunque no sabían si en la Balsa se ocuparían de ello o no.

Cuando Tony vio pasar la camilla con el inconsciente Ezekiel por su lado, no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente aquel decrepito y, en apariencia, cansado hombre había sido el mismo que lo había tenido en las puertas de la muerte y que le había estado dando dolores de cabeza desde hacía semanas, quebrando su conocido buen humor y machacando su espíritu al haber atacado edificios de su propiedad solo por el mero hecho de que llevaran su nombre.

Allí tumbado, con el suero puesto en el brazo, más bien parecía un pobre diablo que no tenía donde caerse muerto, el cual se había visto abrumado por las circunstancias y que había perdido la razón antes de que él mismo hubiera podido darse cuenta de ello.

Hubiera seguido contemplando a Stane hasta que el equipo lo hubiera sacado del edificio si no hubiera sido por la mano de Steve que se posó en su hombro, haciendo que Stark se volviera hacía él y contemplara la sonrisa placida que este le estaba dirigiendo en aquellos instantes.

Sin lugar a dudas, Steve estaba tratando de animarlo a su modo, ya que habría notado que la visión del cuerpo de Ezekiel en aquel estado había afectado a Tony de algún modo.

-Y, con esto, concluirá nuestro trabajo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Rogers a Rhodes antes de que este también se volviera hacía el equipo que salia.

No iría montado en el helicóptero, pero volaría a su lado hasta la Balsa para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema durante el traslado ni que el detenido se despertaba durante el viaje y tratara de escapar.

-De momento, sí. No me han dicho que deba deciros de ningún trabajo más, así que creo que os habéis ganado un buen descanso.

-Amén a eso- comentó Sam, aún sentado en uno de los sófares, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, mirando al techo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien. Espero que tenga un buen viaje hasta allí, coronel Rhodes- le deseó Steve, tendiéndole la mano que no se encontraba sobre el hombro de Tony.

Este la tomó y asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de los demás miembros del cuarto y no perdiendo el tiempo antes de salir y ayudar a los hombres a subir la camilla al helicóptero, asegurándose de que esta se encontraba bien atada al aparato antes de que máquina y hombre despegaran y se dirigieran hacía la Balsa.

Tony se sintió extraño ante aquello, viendo como se llevaban a Stane con semejante facilidad, dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío en el interior del pecho.

-¿Ya está?- murmuró.-¿Ya ha terminado todo?

-Eso parece- comentó Steve, aún a su lado.-Parece mentira, ¿verdad?

Tony asintió y observó los rostros cansados que había a su alrededor, pasando por demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Antes de todo aquel lío con Ezekiel, la mayoría de los presentes estaban siendo buscados por la ley. Ahora, todos eran ciudadanos legales que trabajaban para el Gobierno, les gustara más o menos, y habían pasado por la quema del Capitolio, unas cuantas peleas con unas mujeres con super-poderes y el hecho de que una base se les había venido encima, con su correspondiente explosión, y solo habían logrado sobrevivir gracias a la miembro más joven del equipo allí presente.

-Bien- comentó Tony.-¿Quién está preparado para la fiesta que pienso montar esta noche?

En el acto, sonidos de gruñidos y unas cuantas quejas, así como un cojín que salió volando en su dirección y que pudo esquivar con facilidad, le indicó que ninguno de los presentes se encontraban con fuerzas como para pasar por una de sus fiestas en aquellos momentos.

-Sois todos una panda de flojos. ¿Lo sabíais?- les indicó.

-Dejales un día de descanso- le pidió Steve.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo un día. Thor se enfadará con nosotros allí donde se encuentre si no festejamos por una victoria bien merecida- les indicó.

Hubo comentarios positivos en pos de posponer la fiesta un día, sabiendo que aquello significa que podrían ir a sus camas y dormir durante un día completo, así que, a pesar de que Tony aún se encontraba bastante activo, lo dejó estar por aquella ocasión, viendo que Steve le dirigía una de aquellas sonrisas dulces suyas, seguramente disfrutando tanto como él por el hecho de haber terminado aquel trabajo y tenerlos de nuevo a todos bajo su techo.

En cierta forma, ellos dos eran los padres de aquella gran familia y ¿qué padre no estaría feliz al ver a todos sus pequeñines en casa?

 **Fin del capitulo 34**

 **Esto es algo que me ha venido a la mente mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo y necesitaba comentarlo con vosotros. Cuando he hecho que Rhodes mencione a la ``abominación´´ que el equipo habría visto, estaba hablando de Abominación, el monstruo que apareció en Hulk 2, cuando todavía estaba ese otro actor que hubo antes de Mark Ruffalo, haciendo una referencia clara a ese personaje, ya que Industrias Stark suministro armas para tratar de capturar a Hulk en su tiempo. Si no me creéis, buscarlo en la historia cinematográfica de Marvel. Lo he sacado de ahí. Lo digo por si alguien no había llegado a ver esa película, a pesar de que hace unos días la han puesto en la tele aquí en España. Este lunes, concretamente, aunque yo estaba viendo la nueva serie que ha empezado sobre Lucifer y que, a pesar de no parecer ser muy buena, a mi me hace gracia y me ha gustado.**

 **Pero, en fin, no era eso lo que quería decir al respecto. En esa película, Ross todavía es un miembro del ejercito, ¿de acuerdo? Y, supuestamente, ya la había cagado antes cuando dejó que Hulk desapareciera sin más y no pudieran dar con su paradero, según dijeron en la película, durante 5 años. Y, después de lo que yo diría que es una cagada impresionante que le habría desacreditado en su trabajo, va y un miembro de su equipo se transforma en Abominación por la sangre de Hulk y la lía parda en mitad de la ciudad, delante de un montón de civiles, matando a gente indiscriminadamente, lanzando coches y demás, casi destruyendo Harlem, que es donde vive Falcon (por si no lo sabíais).**

 **¿Cómo pensaríais vosotros que se la cargaría alguien de su rango ante semejante metedura de pata? Yo, personalmente, creo que lo degradarían sin honores o lo sacarían del ejercito sin más, destruyendo su expediente como si nunca hubiera existido. La ha cagado dos veces en 5 años. Y han sido cosas gordas. El paso de Hulk siempre deja grandes destrozos y la batalla de Abominación y Hulk fue una cosa muy gorda.**

 **Pues imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando el mismo Ross sale en Civil War, ya no en su cargo de militar, si no como ministro de defensa. ¡Ministro de defensa! ¡¿Me quiere contar alguien como cojones lo ha hecho?! ¡¿Es que en Estados Unidos, cuando la cagas de semejante manera, te ascienden o como funciona la cosa?! Eso mismo pasa en España y el oficial al mando hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Pero no. Con un par, el tío va y se hace Ministro de defensa. Si no pudo controlar a un equipo que iba a capturar a Hulk, ¿cómo va a controlar a todas las fuerzas de un país para defenderlo? ¡¿Quién fue el genio que lo puso en ese puesto?! ¡¿Ante quién se arrodilló para salir tan bien parado?!**

 **En fin, son preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta, a no ser que pudiera ponerme en contacto de algún modo con los guionistas de ambas películas. Quería compartir estos pensamientos con vosotros por si alguien también se había dado cuenta de eso y también había pensado sobre ello, porque, sinceramente, menuda metedura de pata metió el que le puso en ese puesto.**

 **Por fin se ha acabado Stane. Va de camino a la Balsa, a pasar lo que le queda de vida en una celda. Con suerte, le permitirán ver a Sasha de vez en cuando, pero, ¿aquello funciona como una cárcel normal? ¿Tienen derecho a encuentros de vis a vis los presos de allí dentro? Considero que se encuentra en medio del mar, a parte de para impedir la fuga de los reclusos, porque así están en aguas internacionales y, de esa manera, el Gobierno se puede pasar las leyes por el forro y hacer lo que les dé la gana con los presos. En aguas internacionales se permite lo que sea, así que estoy convencida de que hicieron la Balsa allí para ello.**

 **Pero, ¿cómo seguirán las vidas de nuestros queridos personajes después de que toda esta pesadilla haya terminado? Bueno...habrá que leer los siguientes capítulos para averiguarlo. No quiero terminar la historia en cuanto desaparece el malo. Quiero hacer unos cuantos capítulos más para hablar de qué ocurre en la relación de Tony y Steve, así como en la de Wanda y Visión.**

 **Sé que hay gente que me dijo que no tenían problemas para leer algo de relación más intima entre estos dos últimos, pero os juro que he tratado de escribir sobre ello, sacarlos en una cama, haciéndoles ir más allá, y no he podido. Algo en la actriz me hace verla super inocente y me bloqueo de una manera brutal cuando trato de sacarlos a ambos haciendo algo más que sea ir más allá de los meros besos que ya se han dado. Seguramente, más adelante, si siguen saliendo en las películas y demás, viéndolos evolucionar, o haciendo otros fanfic´s, no tendré problemas para ello. Pero, de momento, ya digo que lo veo difícil. Y, si sois un poco como yo, vais a amar el capitulo 35 cuando lo suba. O, como mínimo, vais a gritar de la emoción cuando lo leáis. Ni siquiera sé como llegué a escribirlo. Y sí. Soy mala. Os digo eso para que esteis esperando con ansias a que llegue el lunes ;P**

 **Pero ya no doy más la tabarra. Bastante he soltado ya. Me pongo ya con el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos, nos seguimos leyendo y disfrutad de las vacaciones aquellos que puedan tenerlas. Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aquí la pesada con un nuevo capitulo. Entre lo largo que me está quedando esta historia y los rollazos que os suelto al final de cada capitulo, tenéis que estar hasta el mismísimo cuerno de mí. Lamento eso si es así y os pido un poco más de paciencia. Os aseguro que ya queda muy poco para llegar al final de esta historia, a la cual he cogido un especial cariño. Sinceramente, con el buen recibimiento que ha tenido y la forma tan continuada que he estado haciendo los capítulos, puedo decir con facilidad que es la historia que menos me ha costados escribir desde que estoy en fanfiction. Y, viendo mi historial, eso es mucho.**

 **En fin, disfrutad del capitulo y hablamos luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 35**_

… **...**

Habían pasado días desde la captura de Stane y, a pesar de que el ejercito tendría que estar encargándose de ello a la perfección, ya que no habían recibido ninguna llamada pidiéndoles ayuda, Tony había llamado a Rhodes, asegurándose de que en verdad Ezekiel se encontraba bien vigilado, que su prisión era lo bastante resistente como para contenerlo y saber si habían conseguido sacarle algo de información a este.

En aquello ultimo, no habían tenido grandes progresos. Después de todo, Stane era igual de cabezota que su padre y no hablar de lo que sabía o de lo que había hecho, sabiendo que el Gobierno quería saberlo, le daba una cierta sensación de victoria sobre ellos en mitad de su encierro.

También le habían dicho que Stane y Sasha, como presos de la Balsa, tenían totalmente prohibido cualquier contacto humano, así como todos los prisioneros que se encontraban en aquel lugar, así que, a pesar de encontrarse bajo el mismo techo, la pareja de enamorados tendría que permanecer eternamente separados, como unos trágicos Romeo y Julieta supervillanos mundiales.

Sin embargo, el resto de Vengadores habían hecho borrón y cuenta nueva de aquel tema con increíble facilidad.

Natasha no había tardado ni dos días en volver a trabajar con el Gobierno, leyendo antes Tony y Steve el tipo de misión a la que la mandaban, y había pasado poco tiempo en el complejo. Era como si esa mujer no pudiera permanecer mucho tiempo quieta en un mismo sitio. Tras recibir la noticia de que una misión la esperaba, esta se había marchado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Del mismo modo, tras la fiesta que Tony se había empeñado en dar, Barton se despidió de ellos y marchó a casa, no sin antes dejarles claro que no lo volvieran a llamar excepto si el cielo acabaría cayéndoles sobre sus cabezas. Afirmó que ya estaba demasiado mayor para aquel trabajo, que tenía unos hijos y una mujer de la que cuidar, compró material para trabajar en su casa-granja, y se marchó también del complejo.

Scott, viendo que los miembros del grupo se iban dispersando, dejó claro que él también tenía que volver a casa. Quería visitar a su hija y tomarse unas largas y merecidas vacaciones en casa, diciéndole a Tony que no había estado tan mal trabajar con él como había estado suponiendo y que no había resultado ser tan mal tío como le habían dicho.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho en la Balsa cuando pasó por el lugar, era una clara mejoría.

Los demás, como Sam, Visión, Wanda y Steve, vivían en el complejo, ya que era más fácil permanecer allí que estar pagando algún apartamento y acudir al lugar cada vez que ocurriera alguna amenaza en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Me siento como un viejo que ve como sus niños se marchan a la universidad y ve como se hacen adultos- le comentó Tony a Steve en uno de los instantes de relax que tenían, refiriéndose a la marcha de la mitad del equipo.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya no engañaban a nadie, Rogers se había trasladado a su cuarto, el cual ahora compartían, y, a pesar de que los dos lo habían admitido delante de sus conocidos, Tony le había dicho algo que a Steve le había hecho sentirse nervioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos publico lo nuestro?- le preguntó, mientras estaba trabajando en su taller, con Steve sentado en una silla cercana, leyendo.

Realizaban los entrenamientos del equipo por la mañana, donde el chico araña acudía de vez en cuando, emocionado al verse dentro del equipo, pero las tardes y, sobretodo, las noches, eran algo solo para ellos dos. Teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño, pasaban juntos sus horas de insomnio, haciéndose mutua compañía.

Rogers levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos hacía él, sorprendido, pensando que no le había oído bien.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- le preguntó este a su vez.

-Sí. ¿No los has pensando alguna vez? Estamos juntos, es un hecho. Los demás Vengadores lo saben también. ¿Por qué no se lo damos a conocer a los medios?

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que meter a los medios en nuestra relación?- preguntó Steve, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre su regazo.

-Bueno...me gustaría que nadie se escandalizara si se me ocurre besarte en mitad de la calle o si alguien nos ve cogidos de la mano- comentó Tony, volviendo la vista hacía él, concentrado en una pieza de la nueva armadura en la que estaba trabajando como había estado.

-Pues más bien tengo la impresión de que haces esto para que no pueda escaparme- comentó Steve a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa para restar importancia al tema.

-¿Por qué te ibas a escapar?- le preguntó Tony.-¿Quién te iba a tratar mejor que yo?- dijo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa burlona a vez, disfrutando de la broma.

-De todas formas, no creo que sea necesario hacer una rueda de prensa para contarlo. Es como si necesitáramos el permiso de la gente para estar juntos. No me gusta.

Tony torció el gesto. No parecía que le hubiera gustado su negativa.

-¿Te has enfadado?- le preguntó Steve, moviendo la silla hacía él.

Era una silla de oficina con ruedas, así que no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerla moverse hasta colocarse junto al Stark enfurruñado del cuarto.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?- le contestó.

-No sé. Dímelo tú, que eres el que está poniendo morritos.

Tony alzó la vista hacía él, indignado.

-¿Morritos? ¿Con mi edad, crees que iba a poner morritos? Por favor, Rogers. Ya dejé mucho tiempo atrás los berrinches de niños.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué momento de la semana pasada?

Y no pudo evitar reírse cuando Tony volvió la vista hacía él y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, bien. De acuerdo. No estás enfadado. Pero, ¿qué tal si dejas ya de trabajar y nos vamos a la cama? Ya son pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Deberíamos dormir un poco antes del amanecer. Yo tengo entrenamiento a primera hora.

-Vaya, vaya con nuestro capitán- comentó Tony, haciéndose hacía atrás en la silla donde él estaba sentado, apoyándose en el respaldo y cruzando las manos sobre el abdomen.-¿Ahora resulta que lo he transformado en un hombre que no puede dejar de pensar en meterme en la cama? ¿En qué clase de pervertido lo he convertido?

-No sé si no me has escuchado bien o lo has ignorado a propósito, pero mi sugerencia de cama es para dormir, no para hacer ninguna de las posturas que tengas en la cabeza- le indicó Steve, viendo la sonrisa en los labios de Stark y entendiéndola por lo que era.

Era cierto que ninguno perdía la oportunidad de perderse en los brazos de otro si tenían la oportunidad, pero había llegado a pensar que Tony tenía algún reactor oculto en su cuerpo, viendo lo rápido que se recuperaba de sus encuentros y parecía querer más.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser aburrido, capi- comentó este, haciendo un pequeño mohín antes de ponerse en pie.-¿Solo dormir?

-Solo dormir.

-¿Y nada de prensa para revelar nuestra relación?

-Nada de prensa. Se enteraran cuando nos vean. No hace falta que vayamos a buscarlos.

Sin embargo, cuando vió el ligero gesto de decepción en la expresión de Tony, hizo que Steve reflexionara sobre porqué este se empeñaba tanto en que todo el mundo supiera sobre su relación. ¿Se sentía inseguro por algún motivo? Discutían como siempre, salvo con la diferencia de que solían arreglando llendo a la cama, una solución que a Tony parecía haber encantado. No era una pareja pegajosa delante de los demás, al menos por su parte, y ambos habían dejado claro lo que sentían hacía tiempo y seguían demostrándoselo día a día. ¿Por qué motivos Tony se mostraba tan cabezota en el hecho de hacer lo suyo público?

Era cierto que la única relación sería de este, la única que Tony parecía haber poseído en su vida, con Pepper había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, lo que había entristecido a este, incluso cuando Stark había hecho volar por los aires a sus 42 armaduras por ella, para que Potts se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él. ¿Qué su primer relación sería hubiera acabado de aquella abrupta manera le había hecho sentirse, en cierta forma, inseguro por lo que ellos tenían?

A decir verdad, el propio Steve nunca había mantenido una relación sería con nadie excepto con su nación. Incluso cuando sabía que amaba a Peggy, nunca habían podido pasar más allá de un beso robado cuando él iba a enfrentarse al Cráneo Rojo y ni siquiera habían podido tener el tan esperado baile por parte de ambos, reencontrándose 50 años después, cuando ella apenas podía recordarlo durante demasiado tiempo. Y, después de la descongelación, las mujeres no le habían llamado excesivamente la atención.

Mirando a Tony, que caminaba por delante de él, camino a su habitación, le hizo pensar sobre lo que él podía hacer para solucionar esa inseguridad que este podría tener.

Y la idea que le vino a la cabeza hizo emerger una sonrisa a sus labios, una luminosa sonrisa que Tony no pudo ver, caminando delante.

…...

Cuando Wanda se empeñó en salir por la mañana temprano a la ciudad, a Tony le pareció raro. No solo por el hecho de que esta quería ir de compras y decía que quería que él la acompañara en unos de sus coches para poder meter lo que fuera a comprar, si no porque nunca habían tenido una relación extremadamente cercana y esta se le había colgado del brazo nada más verle por el pasillo como si fuera su más mejor amigo del mundo mundial.

-¿Y Visión no puede acompañarte?- fue lo primero que emergió de sus labios tras su petición.

-Está entrenando con Parker. Él y Sam se están ocupando de su entrenamiento. Y el capitán también está ocupado- le indicó esta, dirigiéndole una mirada rogante.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, todo aquello le olía a chamusquina, pero como tampoco podía estar seguro de lo que fuera que la joven estaba planeando, no le quedó de otra más que seguirle el juego para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que se estaba proponiendo.

Cuando se vio en un centro comercial, estuvo a punto de sucumbir por el tedio, ya que si Tony Stark quería algo, solo tenía que levantar el teléfono y lo tendría en la puerta de casa, pareciéndole una gran perdida de tiempo pasar toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, buscando a-saber-qué que hubiera llevado a Wanda allí.

Se dejó arrastrar por esta de tienda en tienda, comprobando que Wanda no tenía intención alguna de cambiar su estilo y los colores rojo y negro destacaban por encima del resto de colores en los montones de ropa que iba seleccionando aquí y allá, sabiendo que, inevitablemente, aquellas compras saldrían de su bolsillo.

Como el fondo financiero de los Vengadores que era, todo aquello que a estos les hiciera falta salia de su propio dinero. No le molestaba que gastaran, la verdad. Lo que le molestaba era que quisieran llevarle a él a ver como gastaban. Eso era lo verdaderamente irritante.

Y fue aún más irritante ver como esta cogía un montón de ropa después de un rato de pasear por una tienda y, en el ultimo minuto, cuando Tony ya creía que se dirigirían a la caja más próxima y podrían volver a casa, esta decía que no estaba muy segura con su compra y que era preferible que miraran en otra tienda antes de comprar nada.

Para el mediodía, se dejó caer en unos asientos cerca de una fuente, en una de esas sillas metálicas de los restaurantes de comida rápida, dejando que Wanda fuera la encargada de ir a la hamburguesería más cercana para buscar algo de comer para los dos.

En realidad, Tony tenía más cansancio que hambre, pero agradeció poder sentarse, elevando la vista hacía el techo abovedado de cristal de aquel centro comercial, pudiendo ver pasar las nubes a través del cielo, sin el riesgo de que una tromba de agua les pudiera caer encima.

Con una sonrisa animada, Wanda no tardó en volver con una bandeja en la mano.

-Está siendo una mañana entretenida, ¿verdad?- comentó la joven.

Tony volvió la vista hacía ella, sin creerse que de verdad hubiera dicho eso. Y su expresión fue suficiente para que esta cambiara de tema.

-La gente nos hace fotos, pero no se acercan demasiado a nosotros.

-Será porque no se fiaran demasiado de acercarse. Nunca se sabe cuando una nueva amenaza puede saltar sobre nosotros.

Fue el turno de ella de mirarlo con una expresión incrédula. Pero antes de decir nada, supo que, en cierto modo, Tony tenía razón. Ya solo por el mero hecho de existir hacía que un enemigo quisiera saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento, allí donde se encontraran.

Sin embargo, mientras permanecían allí sentados, no andando por las tiendas como habían llevado haciendo toda la mañana, los niños acabaron acercándose a ellos, pidiéndoles autógrafos, preguntándole a Tony donde había dejado su armadura o pidiéndole a Wanda que les mostrara esas luces rojas que le habían visto hacer a través de la tele.

No tuvieron inconveniente en atender a sus pequeños fans, pero, para cuando terminaron de comer, Tony se dió cuenta que aquello solo significaba volver a las tiendas, ver como Wanda volvía a tomar montones de ropa e iban de una tienda a otra, tratando de ignorar las miradas de interés de algunas dependientas o hacer ver que no se daban cuenta de que les tomaban fotos a escondidas.

Cuando, en algún momento de la tarde, Tony volvió la vista hacía la bóveda de nuevo, con un montón de ropa en los brazos, sin recordar cuando Wanda le había dejado aquello allí, y vio que estaba anocheciendo, un pequeño gemido lastimero emergió de su garganta antes de que él pudiera controlarlo, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la joven Maximoff, rogándole si hacía falta, para poder marcharse de ese infierno de una buena vez.

Buscándola por los alrededores, aún con un montón de ropa en las manos, la encontró hablando por teléfono no muy lejos de él. Pero, en aquellos momentos, le importaba muy poco con quién estuviera hablando.

-¡Wanda!- la llamó, haciendo que esta se volviera hacía él.-¡¿Puedo llevar esto a caja y marcharnos?!- le preguntó, refiriéndose a la ropa que tenía entre los brazos.

-¿Eh?. Ah, sí. Podemos irnos ya.

A Tony le faltó tiempo para correr a la caja e indicarle a la chica del mostrador que se cobrara rápido, que tenían prisa. Ni siquiera había tratado de dirigirle una sonrisa encantadora, como habría hecho en otro tiempo, tratando de ser amable, de lo cansado que estaba.

Cuando se vio montado en su propio coche, con el volante entre las manos, casi le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar de gratitud, teniendo las compras en el maletero y viendo como Wanda tenía el cuidado de ponerse el cinturón.

En el viaje de ida ya había descubierto que, para Tony Stark, los limites de velocidad eran solo meras sugerencias.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al complejo, fue ella la primera en bajarse del coche, asomándose al interior del vehículo, donde Tony aún estaba dentro, y le dijo a través de la ventanilla:

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevar las bolsas a la puerta? Tengo que hacer hueco en el armario.

A este no le dio tiempo a decirle ni que sí ni que no antes de que desapareciera corriendo, dándole las gracias desde la distancia.

Viéndose en casa, hasta aquello le dió igual, no viéndole lo raro a la situación, sacando las bolsas del maletero y cerrando el coche, hasta que llegó a la puerta del complejo.

Para su sorpresa, había un montoncito de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas en el suelo en la misma puerta, con un camino claro que le estaban marcando a través del suelo, indicándole que tenía que seguirlo. Y un cartel junto a la puerta le dijo que podía dejar las bolsas allí mismo, que no le harían falta.

Aquello ya hizo saltar sus radares, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Era alguna clase de broma? ¿Era su cumpleaños y no se había acordado? ¿Sería una cámara oculta? No tenía ni la más remota idea, porque prefirió pensar en esas opciones que no en la que realmente estaba siendo susurrada por debajo de todas ellas, diciéndose que aquello era imposible y que, sin duda, había visto demasiadas películas.

Sin embargo, les siguió el juego e hizo el camino que aquellos pétalos le marcaban, encontrándose más carteles a su paso.

``No empezamos con muy buen pie´´ le saltó un cartel a los ojos al doblar una esquina.``Pero no puedes negar que fue a mejor con el tiempo´´ emergió poco después otro, haciéndole acudir una sonrisa a la cara, dándole la razón a quién él creía que había escrito eso.

``Nos transformamos en los lideres de un grupo sin apenas darnos cuenta´´ lo encontró cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del complejo.``Y tuvimos nuestras rencillas, pero, a pesar de ello, lo arreglamos y ha hecho que quiera hacerte una pregunta importante:...´´. Aquella ultima la encontró pegada en la puerta de la azotea, sintiendo que, estúpidamente, el corazón había empezado a martillearle en el interior del pecho cuando dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta.

Cuando abrió esta, lo primero que le saltó a los ojos fueron las guirnaldas encendidas, que bailaban sobre su cabeza por la brisa de la noche, y las velas encendidas que había ante una mesa redonda, de exquisito mantel blanco con una cena para dos preparada sobre esta, junto a la que se encontraba Steve, ataviado con un elegante traje negro, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida, con un pequeño ramo de flores rojas y blancas entre las manos.

Un cartel sobre la cabeza del capi le preguntaba de modo silencioso: ``...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?´´.

Tony abrió la boca, pero, inexplicablemente, se encontró que, en aquellos momentos, no le salia la voz y se obligó a carraspear.

-¿Me lo estás proponiendo?- fue lo primero que pudo decir.

-¿No ha quedado muy claro?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, aún pareciendo nervioso.

Después de todo, dudaba que el gran Capitán América estuviera proponiendo matrimonio todos los días y, desde luego, se le veía inquieto mientras permanecía allí de pie, solo.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido a tí todo esto?- le preguntó Tony, dando unos pasos hacía él, sin reflejar nada en el rostro.-¿Por eso me ha tenido Wanda todo el día lejos de aquí?

-En realidad, he recibido ayuda. En mis tiempos, estas cosas se hacían delante de la familia. Pero me indicaron que me había quedado anticuado.

Tony asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, hasta que se colocó delante de Steve, contemplando el ramo que este llevaba entre las manos.

-¿Eso es para ti o para mí?- le preguntó, alzando la mirada para poder ver aquellos ojillos azules.

-En realidad, son el centro de mesa. Pero estaba más nervioso esperando aquí, sin nada en las manos- le indicó este, haciendo que Tony volviera la vista hacía la mesa, contemplando el jarrón de cristal vacío sobre esta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, aunque Steve fue solo porque estaba esperando a que Tony por fin le dijera algo, lo que fuera. Su silencio y aquella expresión en su cara, que no transmitía nada, no le dejaba claro si le había gustado aquello que le había preparado o no.

-¿Y bien?- se atrevió a preguntarle Steve después de unos instantes.-¿Qué me contestas?

-¿A qué?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, volviendo a mirarlo.

-A la pregunta.

-Bueno...lo he leído en un cartel, así que no sabía a quién tenía que contestarle.

-¿En serio me estás haciendo esto? ¿En este momento?

-¿El qué te estoy haciendo?- volvió a preguntar Tony, con aire inocente.

-¿Quieres oírmelo decir?

-Pues no estaría mal, después de ver lo que te has esforzado- le indicó.

Steve asintió, carraspeando, sintiendo que, si no lo hacía, no sería capaz de encontrar su propia voz para hacer lo que, sin duda, sería una de las preguntas más importantes que habría hecho en su vida.

-Tony Stark, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y superado, sabiendo como eres y, aún siguiendo enamorado de tí, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, seguiremos discutiendo hasta que perdamos la memoria y seamos dos viejecitos malhumorados, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Este, contemplando a Steve, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, a punto de estallar, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, haciendo que este solo se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- le preguntó Rogers.

-Claro que es un sí- le dijo Tony, tomando el rostro de este entre sus manos y atraiéndolo hacía sus labios, necesitando besarlo en aquel instante.

En realidad, sus verdaderos deseos eran de devorarlo, quitarle el condenado traje que tan bien le quedaba y demostrarle lo mucho que le había gustado aquella cursi petición de matrimonio, sin importarles si alguien los estaba viendo desde algún lugar.

Pero se contuvo. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero lo hizo. Besó aquellos labios hasta que casi sintió como si se fundieran con los suyos, pero acabó soltando a Rogers, viendo como este sonreía, cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Entonces, tengo que darte esto- le dijo Steve, sacando una cajita de algún bolsillo del traje, dejando el ramo de flores sobre la mesa, olvidado.

-¿Me has comprado un anillo de compromiso?

-¿Cómo iba a demostrar que estábamos comprometidos si no?- le preguntó este a su vez, alzando sus ojos hacía él.-Pero, tranquilo. He comprado uno para cada uno.

Y era cierto. En el interior de la caja había dos anillos, de sencilla plata, sin adornos ni artificios, en dos diferentes tamaños.

Steve cogió uno, tomando la mano de Tony mientras una sonrisa iluminaba las facciones del rubio, y se lo colocó en el dedo con un aire de ceremonioso compromiso, digna de encontrarse ya delante del altar.

Por su parte, Tony hizo otro tanto de lo mismo, satisfecho de que este hubiera comprado dos anillos idénticos. Sacó el que le correspondía de la caja y, dejando esta, vacía, sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Steve, que aún parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír, y le observó mientras le colocaba el anillo al dedo con el mismo cuidado que él mismo había llevado.

Después de eso, ambos solo pudieron mirarse y sonreír. Aunque no pudieron decir nada porque, en ese momento, algo parecido a un petardo sonó en la puerta por la que había subido Tony.

Volviendo la cabeza, vieron que no había sido ningún petardo, si no que Wanda y Sam habían lanzado uno de aquellos trastos que tiraban confeti, viendo como ahora caía sobre ellos, mientras Visión llevaba una pantalla entre las manos.

-¿Lo estás grabando?- le preguntó Tony a su amigo rojo.

-No, él no- le llegó la voz de Natasha desde la pantalla.-Pero puedo asegurarte que yo lo he grabado todo. Y Friday también. Cuando vuelva al complejo, pienso montar un video desde diferentes ángulos.

-¿Desde cuando estáis ahí?- les espetó Tony.

-Desde poco después de que tú subieras- le indicó Sam, sonriendo al ver toda aquella situación.-No podíamos perdernos este gran instante. Y verlo desde las pantallas parecía poca cosa.

-Pues menuda manera de estropearnos el momento- comentó Stark.

Sin embargo, Steve fue incapaz de decir nada. Solo era capaz de sonreír y, de manera totalmente por sorpresa, abrazó a Tony contra él, aún no creyéndose del todo que se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello y que este le hubiera dicho que sí, mientras los miembros de la puerta los felicitaban y les silbaban.

Tony les indicó con la mano que se marcharan y ellos, que sabían que estaban sobrando en aquellos momentos, bajaron las escaleras y los dejaron solos en la azotea, aún abrazados el uno al otro.

-Pareces tú más nervioso que yo- le indicó Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía Steve mientras aún se encontraba entre sus brazos, abrazándolo a su vez, disfrutando del contacto, de su cercanía, del momento, de Todo.

-Desde luego, siento como si lo estuviera- afirmó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos, asimilamos que estamos prometidos y disfrutamos de la cena?- le propuso este, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hasta su asiento en la mesa.

-Creo que me parece una idea excelente- convino Steve, aún sin soltar la mano de Tony incluso cuando ambos estuvieron ya sentados, uno en frente del otro, mirándose a los ojos.

 **Fin del capitulo 35**

 **¡Juro que me he sentido super avergonzada escribiendo sobre esta petición de matrimonio! ¡Estaba maravillada, emocionada y avergonzada a partes iguales! No sé si así os imagináis al Capitán América pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien, pero yo, desde luego, sí. O, al menos, esa parte de mi cabeza que parece la encargada de escribir esta historia así lo ha querido, sacándome más de una sonrisa en los labios y haciéndome esconder la cara en la almohada en más de una ocasión por la vergüenza.**

 **Os juro que me imaginaba a Tony con una cara de aburrimiento mortal en el centro comercial, donde Wanda se lo ha llevado mientras los demás le preparaban todo aquello en el complejo, desesperado, deseando marcharse. No me vería al gran Tony Stark dando vueltas por un centro comercial, sin saber a donde iba y sin un destino fijo. Y me he imaginado su cara cuando ha llegado al complejo y a visto los pétalos de flores en el suelo.**

 **¡De verdad que desearía que pudierais entrar en mi cabeza para que pudierais ver las cosas como yo las veo! Ha sido absolutamente hermoso y vergonzoso. ¡Quiero que estos dos se casen al final de Infinity War! ¡Mi alma lo pide! /**

 **Pero no os doy más el coñazo en este capitulo. Me pongo con el siguiente. Quiero ver como amanece la parejita, como se toman los dos eso de llevar un anillo de compromiso que los une y como se lo han tomado y visto los demás miembros de los Vengadores, dándole ya los repasos finales a esta historia.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos, nos seguimos leyendo y...¡espero que os haya encantado este capitulo tanto como a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, mientras me pongo con el siguiente, y leerlo al mismo tiempo! ¡Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Buenas a todos aquellos que aún estén siguiendo esta historia. Espero que estáis deseando ver como acaba, como están los ánimos después de semejante petición de matrimonio y como quiero dejar las cosas para el futuro que les espera juntos a estos personajes. Desgraciadamente, sé que esto no ocurrirá en las películas, pero disfrutadlo de todas maneras.**

 **Por cierto, lamento no haber subido el capitulo como hago todos los Viernes, pero el martes me fui a la playa con mi madre después de que me sacaran sangre (solo me pincharon dos veces, todo un nuevo récord para mi y mis venas finas y quebradizas) y como nos fuimos en bus, no pude llevarme el ordenador. No sabéis lo mal que me supo no daros el capitulo en su día, pero espero que podáis perdonarme y pensad que, aunque lo suba en domingo, el lunes subo el siguiente de todas formas, así que es como si os diera dos capítulos casi seguidos. Espero que podáis perdonadme y disfrutad del capitulo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 36**_

… **...**

Después de lo sucedido en la azotea, Sam se dedicó ha hablar sobre el asunto con Natasha a través de la pantalla, riendo al recordar como habían reaccionado los chicos al verlos allí con ellos.

Sin embargo, Wanda y Visión se lo tomaban algo más en serio. Después de todo, fue el propio Visión el que le dio aquella idea al capitán. De algo habia tenido que servir todas las películas y libros que habia visto y leído.

-Ha sido una buena idea-le comentó esta.- Aunque me ha costado mucho tener ocupado al señor Stark.

-Seguramente, se habrá dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero, aun así, se ha mantenido alejado de aquí. Es posible que sospechara algo.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado esa idea de las flores y las luces en la azotea?-le preguntó, sentándose en el sofá del salón.

-En muchas películas salían escenas similares y siempre, a pesar de lo repetitivo que pueda parecer, siempre tenían la atmósfera adecuada y los resultaron eran siempre positivos.

Wanda sonrió, dándole la razón.

Después de todo, Tony había aceptado y Steve no parecía poder estar más feliz que en ese momento. La relación de ambos había avanzado a pasos agigantados, pero, ¿cómo podría ser de otro modo después de todo lo que habia ocurrido?

Tony había estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión y Stane había sido una amenaza constante en sus vidas en las ultimas semanas. Y, sabiendo lo apasionado que era el señor Stark con todo, no había sorprendido a nadie cuando Steve les informó de que quería declararse a este.

Sam, que había estado tomándose un café, lo escupió todo sobre la mesa, no bañando a Wanda en el proceso, ya que estaba frente a él, porque ella levantó un escudo.

Tras asegurar Sam que estaba bien, limpiándose con una servilleta, Steve les contó que quería hacerlo pero que no tenía la más mínima idea de como, ya que lo normal para él sería llamar a la familia de Tony y, en la cena, delante de todos, pedir su mano.

Pero ninguno de los dos contaban ya con familia para ello.

Ese fue el momento en que Visión levantó su mano y sugirió preparar el complejo y proponérselo en la azotea.

-Eso esta muy bien- comentó Sam.-Pero, ¿cómo sacamos a Tony de casa? No podremos preparar nada si anda por aquí. Aunque se encerrara en su taller, podría oírnos o podría salir en el momento menos oportuno y descubrir todo el pastel.

-Alguien tendrá que mantenerlo fuera de casa mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de decorar-murmuró Rogers, pensando sobre ello.

Y Wanda se ofreció voluntaria para esa misión. Después de todo, si el señor Stark no se mostraba a favor de salir de casa, podría usar sus poderes para convencerlo. Gracias al cielo, no tuvo que recurrir a eso y las cosas habían salido bien.

-¿Y qué vas a dejar para cuando quieras declararte tú?-le preguntó esta a Visión, volviendo al presente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Estaba de bastante buen humor. Las cosas habían salido bien y, a pesar de que aquello ocasionaría las burlas de Viuda y, posiblemente las de Barton tambien cuando se enterara, no se podia negar que era lo que tenía que acabar pasando entre ellos.

Ya vivían como si fueran una pareja.¿Por qué no aparecer ante el mundo entero como ello?

-Tengo pensando algo más sencillo para eso. Y algo más íntimo- afirmó Visión.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué consiste?

-No puedo revelártelo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Wanda, haciendo un pequeño mohín ante su respuesta.

-Porque... ¿cómo podré sorprendente cuando te lo proponga, si ya lo has visto?

En el acto, esta perdió el habla, dandose cuenta de que realmente, si Visión le proponía matrimonio a alguien seria a ella. Se le habia confesado ya.¿En qué estaba pensando para no darse cuenta?

-A no ser que quieras que te lo proponga ya-le dijo este.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que emergió de los labios de esta.

Sin más ni más, Visión la cogió de la mano, poniéndola en pie, y la condujo hacia el exterior del edificio.

Esta solo se dejó conducir sin más hacia afuera, aun sin entender bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, solo teniendo el vago pensamiento sobre que Visión iba a proponerle matrimonio.

¿Acaso estaban locos? Ella apenas había admitido sus sentimientos, no habían compartido nada más íntimo que unos besos porque ella aun no se sentía preparada para ello y, sin embargo, ¿este había mencionado la palabra ``matrimonio´´?

Tenía que parar aquello antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

Pero no emergieron palabras de sus labios. A pesar de abrir la boca, de haber logrado separar sus labios, no conseguía decir nada, y solo vió como Visión elevó la vista hacia el cielo.

-Sí, esta noche es propicia- murmuró este a su vez.

Wanda no sabia a qué se estaba refiriendo. Solo veía que la luna estaba llena en el cielo. Y gracias a que se encontraban lejos de la ciudad, las estrellas eran visibles. Pero estas eran visibles siempre.¿Qué tenían de especial aquella noche?

Antes de poder preguntar, el brazo de Visión rodeó su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con cuidado, casi como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de apartarlo si quisiera.

Sin embargo, esta quería saber de que iba todo aquello, así que solo se dejó hacer de momento.

Con sorpresa, vió como este se alzaba del suelo, obligándola a sujetarse a sus hombros para evitar la sensación de caída que la asaltó cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Visión tenía la vista clavada en su rostro, sin perder ningún detalle de su expresión, haciendo que esta se sintiera un tanto nerviosa y, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, fijó la vista en la luna, que parecía crecer por momentos conforme este más los alzaba.

Si Wanda habia llegado a ver la luna de aquel modo en alguna ocasión de su vida, no conseguía recordarlo.

-Guau- fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron de sus labios ante aquella imagen, viendo como Visión se detenía y ellos quedaban sostenidos entre la tierra y aquel astro.

-No podré darte la luna, pero puedo acercarte a ella todas las veces que desees- afirmó este, haciendo que Wanda volviera la vista hacia el, emocionada.-No te ofrezco ni grandes lujos, ni una vida llena de tranquilidad porque sabríamos que no puedo cumplir eso. Pero sí te ofrezco una cosa. Que, mientras tenga el mas mínimo rastro de conciencia sobre mí mismo, conservaré los sentimientos que tengo por ti. No es algo cuantificable, no puedo medir esos sentimientos en una cantidad para sorprenderte, pero puedo garantizarte que están ahí y que mi atención, para bien o para mal, esta siempre sobre ti. Velaré para protegerte de lo que sea y siempre podrás apoyarte en mí cuando lo necesites. No revelaré tus secretos y tu confianza en mí sera uno de los tesoros de mi vida. Sabiendo todo eso,¿querrías unir tu vida con la mía en una de las tradiciones más antiguas del mundo?

¿Qué decir a eso? La intención de Wanda había sido impedirle hablar, parar aquello antes de que le dijera nada. Pero, tras semejantes palabras, con la luna como testigo, ¿qué podía decir a eso?

-Yo...yo...- fue lo único que logró murmurar, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Y la cosa no mejoró cuando Visión se inclinó sobre ella y la beso.

Fue uno de esos besos dulces suyos, de esos que la hacían sentirse como si fuera la persona querida del planeta. Moldeó sus labios y solo avanzó un poco más cuando los brazos de ella se aferraron más a él, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo. La caricia de sus labios eran como cosquilleos que podían tocar todas las partes de su cuerpo, como si la acariciara con unas alas de mariposa por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación que había empezado a adorar y desear, incluso aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta de ello.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando aquel suave beso ya no fue suficiente para ella, aferrándose aun más a Visión. Y este notó su necesidad. Tomando su nuca en la cuna de una de sus manos, la acercó aun más y profundizó su beso, obligando a mantener su otra mano en su cintura.

De moverla de allí, esta caería, a pesar de saber que ella se sostendría con sus propios poderes.

-Sí- susurró Wanda cuando se alejó de él para recuperar aliento.

-¿Sí?- repitió Visión.

-Sí- afirmó Wanda.-Pero no tan pronto- le dijo, alzando los ojos hacia los suyos.-Seria demasiado precipitado.

-Esperaré lo que creas necesario- afirmó este en el acto, comenzando a descender.

Si deseaba tocarla, no podían permanecer por los cielos. Así que bajó hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo. En cuanto eso pasó, este volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, viendo que Wanda se mantenía quieta en el lugar y contenía el aliento cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse de nuevo.

En aquella ocasión, mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban, las manos de esta acariciaron su rostro mientras las manos de Visión acariciaban su cuerpo, su espalda más concretamente.

Con el vestido negro que ella llevaba era complicado llegar a su piel si no la dejaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-les gritó Sam desde la puerta, haciendo que los dos se separaran en el acto.-La gente va a venir ahora que saben lo de Steve y Stark.

-Pero...si se acaban de comprometer- comentó Wanda, evitando que la vergüenza le impidiera hablar.-¿Cómo se han enterado ya?

-Natasha es muy rápida cuando quiere- fue toda la respuesta que este le dio y que necesitaban.

Después de todo, esta era una mujer que no perdía la oportunidad de meterse con Tony si podia y aquello era un notición. Seguramente hasta lamentaría no saber donde estaban Banner y Thor para hacerles conocedores de la noticia.

Así que Barton, Scott y posiblemente Peter Parker estuvieran de camino al complejo, así como se habría puesto en contacto con el bueno de Rhodes.

-¿Quienes son todo el mundo?-le preguntó Visión a este.

-Pues Tic Tac,Clint, el peque spidy,la doctora Cho, Maria Hill, Rhodes...

-De verdad que ha avisado a todo el mundo-murmuró Wanda, impresionada.

No esperaba que Natasha hubiera extendido tan rápido la noticia a tanta gente. No les iba a conceder ni una noche de privacidad a la comprometida pareja, ni un momento para poder celebrarlo.

-Ya sabemos como es Natasha- les dijo Sam.-No tendríamos que sorprendernos.

-Cierto- afirmo Visión.

-Pero...¿eso o significa que los pobres no van a tener ni un momento a solas?- comentó Wanda, elevando la vista hacía la azotea, que quedaba fuera de su alcance desde donde se encontraban, solo vislumbrando una luz rojiza parpadeante, la cual solo indicaba donde podía aterrizar una nave en plena noche.

-Puede- comentó Sam.-Así que será mejor que aprovechen mientras puedan.

Todos alzaron la vista hacía arriba y de verdad esperaban que ambos aprovecharan el tiempo que tuvieran hasta que el resto del equipo llegara al lugar.

…...

Mientras eso tenía lugar, Tony y Steve, que desconocían los movimientos de sus compañeros, estaban sentado en la mesa que este ultimo había preparado, tomando de la copa que tenía delante, buscando algo de lo que hablar.

-De verdad que estas nervioso, capi- comentó Tony, observándolo por encima de su propia copa.

Steve había estado jugueteando con su comida, aún con una sonrisa que parecía incapaz de desaparecer de su cara.

-No suelo pedir matrimonio todos los días- comentó Steve de vuelta.

-Se supone que debería ser yo el que estuviera más emocionado de los dos. Después de todo, no me lo veía venir- le dijo Tony, contemplando el anillo que ahora lucia en su dedo.

-Por un momento, hasta me hiciste pensar que me dirías que no.

-¿Tan cruel me crees, capitán?

-Últimamente, insistías mucho con que diéramos a conocer nuestra relación. Pero, sin embargo, cuando has entrado en la azotea, tu cara no era precisamente de alegría.

-Solo e habías sorprendido. No me lo había esperado.

-Ya- murmuró Steve, bajando la vista hacía su plato.

Tony lo observó con atención, sabiendo que, en cierta forma, Rogers tenía también sus modos de pedirle atención sin necesidad de pedirlo, su forma particular de obtener de él lo que quisiera. Así que, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de la cena, se quitó la servilleta que tenía sobre las piernas, arrojándola sobre la mesa, poniéndose en pie.

Steve alzó la vista, sin entender qué pasaba, y solo vió como Tony se colocaba a su lado, contemplándolo con atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, viendo como Tony no abría la boca.

-¿Crees que no me ha hecho ilusión que me lo pidieras?- le preguntó esta a su vez.

-Bueno...no has derrochado emoción.

-Vamos- le indicó Tony, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Steve, solo contemplando esta.

El multimillonario a veces tenía formas muy extrañas de pensar y quería saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente antes de aceptar a acompañarlo a alguna parte.

-Voy a demostrarte la ilusión que me ha hecho que me lo pidieras- afirmó.

Y que lo dijera de aquel modo, con aquellos ojos color chocolate clavados en el, mirándole con semejante intensidad, solo hicieron que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Steve, un escalofrío de anticipación, antes de extender su propia mano para tomar aquella que tendía ante él.

-¿Y...cómo piensas demostrármelo?- consiguió decir, poniéndose en pie, colocándose ante Tony, a pocos centímetros de este.

-¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro dormitorio y te lo enseño?- murmuró Tony, bajando el tono de voz, haciendo que, inconscientemente, Steve tuviera que inclinarse hacía él, a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Me...parece una buena idea.

-Bien. Pues pasemos al postre directamente- afirmó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **Fin del capitulo 36**

 **Sí, lo sé. Lo he dejado interesante, sabiendo que estáis deseando ver un nuevo momento Stony más explicito. Y que el capitulo ha quedado mucho más corto de lo que suelo hacerlo normalmente.**

 **Pero es que las cuatro primeras paginas las escribí con el móvil y luego me he puesto a escribir en papel y, al parecer, así no puedo controlar bien el tamaño del capitulo. Aún así, el tema se está poniendo interesante. En cualquier momento, en cuanto Wanda se descuide, se encuentra con que Visión le ha puesto un anillo en el dedo o algo. Pero, es que, aunque este no parezca saber mucho sobre el mundo que lo rodea, o más bien en actuar en ese mundo, las ideas las tiene bastante claras. Y sabe, sin lugar a error, que está enamorado de Wanda y que quiere estar con ella.**

 **Tony y Steve también parecen que necesitan un tiempo para adaptarse a todos los cambios. Y ver como ambos están unidos, con esos anillos como señal... ¡Ahhhh! Me encanta como están llendo las cosas. Y el próximo capitulo promete. O, al menos, si no llega Natasha a interrumpirlos con todo el equipo.**

 **Yo creo, personalmente, que esta mujer disfruta de verdad molestando a Tony. Creo que es uno de sus hobbies particulares. Teniendo en cuenta que se pasa la mayoría del año de misión en misión y, prácticamente, lo único que saber hacer es pelear e intentar encontrar a alguien que no le dé calabazas, sulfurar a Tony hasta hacerle perder la cabeza es uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos.**

 **En fin. A parte de eso, también tengo que decir que, como autorregalo de cumpleaños con retraso, me he comprado a mi misma el comic de Civil War edición Deluxe y estoy aún más convencida de ser TeamIronman. Sé que hay cosas que en el comic no hizo bien, pero es que parece que nadie es capaz de comprender su punto de vista o la gravedad de las cosas que han sucedido y que firmar los acuerdos es el único modo de ganarse otra vez la confianza de la gente e ir cubiertos con una mascara no les ayuda a eso.**

 **Sé que eso también les pone más fácil a los malos lo de encontrarlos y eso. Pero, viendo los acontecimientos ocurridos en el comic, no podían seguir del modo en el que vivían hasta ahora. Además, que el capitán, ni corto ni perezoso, les arrea unos golpes a unos miembros de Shield y huye de María Hill. A partir de un punto, incluso ninguno de los dos bandos tiene razón, porque los sucesos se les han ido tanto de las manos que cualquier motivo inicial que los llevara a moverse ya no tenía importancia.**

 **Pero, en fin. Es lo que tienen los comics. Tienen que buscar conflictos para luego solucionarlos o iniciar otras historias.**

 **Y, después de daros semejante charla, que a lo mejor no os interesa en absoluto, me voy discretamente hasta el próximo capitulo, deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos, como siempre, y nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Buenas a todos de nuevo, aquí en este nuevo capitulo. Se nos acaba el verano, empezamos septiembre y, con ello, una nueva etapa escolar o de trabajo (dependiendo de cada cual y lo que haga). Pero como no quiero comeros mucho la cabeza nada más al principio, me retiro discretamente y os dejo con la historia. Nos leeremos después.**

 **CAPITULO 37**

… **...**

Aún cogidos de la mano, con los platos y copas olvidadas sobre la mesa de la azotea, bajaron por las escaleras en busca de un lugar más privado, un lugar donde pudieran hacer desaparecer sus ropas sin temor a que alguien viera el espectáculo.

Lo malo de vivir en grupo bajo el mismo techo.

Tony iba en cabeza, sintiendo el calor que parecía haberse disparado por el cuerpo de Steve a través de su mano, sabiendo que si no se daban la suficiente prisa, no llegarían a ninguna habitación. Aquello se desataría antes de que ellos mismos pudieran ser conscientes.

Afortunadamente, consiguieron llegar.

Tony pasó primero, pero Steve se encargó de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Después de todo, ya habían vividos otros momentos donde se habían visto interrumpidos por una dichosa puerta abierta.

El multimillonario no pudo evitar con cierto nerviosismo y emoción cuando vio la mirada que Steve le dedicó tras cerrar la puerta, volviéndose hacía él, haciendo que hasta la mismísima atmósfera de la habitación cambiara, como si alguien hubiera encendido una estufa de repente allí dentro, elevando la temperatura. Era impresionante ver el cambio que sufría Rogers. Era como si emergiera una personalidad completamente diferente. O, al menos, una que nadie había visto aún.

-Ahora vas a hacer que me ponga nervioso yo- comentó Tony, dejando escapar unas carcajadas nerviosas mientras veía como Steve caminaba lentamente hacía él.

Aunque más que caminar, era como si lo estuviera cazando, como un depredador escapado de un documental.

-¿Por qué te ibas a poner nervioso?- susurró el capitán, deteniéndose ante él, alzando una de sus manos hasta que tuvo una de sus mejillas descansando contra su palma.

Aquel simple contacto hizo que Tony se estremeciera antes de que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Steve al notar aquel ligero temblor.

-¡Maldición!- soltó Tony, alzando los ojos hacía él.-Parece que estaba esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

El capi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo que ``por mucho tiempo´´? Lo hicimos ayer.

-Pues ya han pasado muchas horas desde entonces- afirmó el millonario.

Steve se inclinó sobre él, besándolo para que dejara de decir majaderías.

Sin embargo, una vez iniciado el beso, ninguno de los dos hicieron intención alguna de detenerse. Aún con una mano en su rostro, Steve fue caminando hacía la cama, arrastrando a Tony con él, el cual no puso ningún tipo de resistencia.

Tony, perdido en aquellos labios a los que no había perdido de vista, cuando la cama le golpeó en las corvas, no pudo mantenerse en pie y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó en la cama, dejando a Steve de pie, acariciando el aire con la mano.

-Vaya- comentó Rogers.-Has desaparecido de repente.¿Ahora eres mago?

-Eres muy graciosillo, capi- comentó Stark con tono sarcástico, torciendo el gesto.

Ya había sido bastante vergonzoso reconocer para sí mismo que se había perdido tanto en el beso que el resto del mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Al menos, lo había hecho hasta que la cama había aparecido de nuevo de manera sorpresiva para hacerle quedar en ridículo delante de Steve.

-Me dijiste que me ibas a demostrar algo- comentó el capi, desabrochándose la corbata, aún de pie ante el Tony que tenía tumbado sobre la cama, con una expresión aún sorprendida y un poco sonrojado.

-Si te pones así de chulito, no pienso enseñarte nada- le dijo Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía un lado.

-¿Cuando me he puesto chulito?

-Ahora mismo.

Steve sintió deseos de volver a reírse, pero contuvo las ganas y alzó las manos, indicando que se rendía ante él.

-Me portaré bien. Y, ahora, enseñame eso que ibas a mostrarme.

Tony lo miró fijamente, como si no fiara mucho de su palabra, pero, tras unos instantes acabó asintiendo.

-Está bien.

Poniéndose en pie, Steve vio como Tony se sacaba la corbata y la lanzaba a algún rincón de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la mesilla que quedaba al otro lado de la cama. Mientras abría el cajón, se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa, siguiendo el mismo camino que la corbata, antes de que Tony tomara lo que fuera que hubiera ido a buscar en aquel cajón.

Cuando lo obtuvo, se volvió hacía este con una pequeña botella de cristal en la mano.

-Lo reservaba para una ocasión especial. Pero...¿qué momento va a ser más especial que el día en el que nos hemos comprometido?- comentó el multimillonario.-¿Quieres usarlo tú en mí o quieres que lo utilice yo en tí?

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Steve, viendo como Tony volvía a acercarse a él.

-¿No lo has adivinado todavía? Es aceite corporal comestible. Este concretamente es de coco y miel.

A Steve sí que le sonó comestible, pero frunció el ceño.

-Pero...¿cómo se usa eso?- preguntó.

Una sonrisilla traviesa floreció en los labios de Tony.

-Será mejor que lo utilice yo en tí para que veas sus aplicaciones. Pero tenemos que quitarnos la ropa o se ensuciará.

Eso fue la parte más fácil. Con manos casi expertas, Steve aprovechó que este se encontraba cerca de nuevo para llevar sus manos a los pantalones de este, teniendo también en cuenta que una de las manos de Tony estaba ocupada con la botella.

Deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior de este le llevó menos de un minuto. Y mucho menos deshacerse de la suya propia mientras veía como Tony se subía a la cama y permanecía arrodillado sobre esta, esperándolo.

Sus pulmones ya iban como un tren de carga solo con verle tan desnudo y dispuesto en la cama. Y no tardó nada en unirse a él, volviendo a fundirse ambos en un beso, pasando más allá de la barrera de sus dientes con un simple suspiro que despertó todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Si a Steve le hubieran dicho que llegaría a sentirse de aquel modo ante alguien solo por oírle suspirar, lo más seguro hubiera sido que hubiera acabado riéndose de esa persona y su locura.

-Necesito que te tumbes boca arriba, capi- le pidió Tony, rompiendo el beso, colocando la mano sobre su pecho para conseguir apartarlo.

Este, obedeciendo sin rechistar, queriendo ver lo que hacía Tony, se tumbó sobre la cama cual largo era, colocando unas cuantas almohadas bajo su cabeza para poder mirarlo con comodidad. No quería perderse nada de lo que este hiciera, de lo que fuera que hiciera pensado hacerle.

Cundo Tony consideró que se había tumbado como debía, se colocó sobre sus piernas, quedando por muy poco junto a su cintura y esa parte del cuerpo de Steve que parecía estar esperándolo con ansias. No era que el resto del cuerpo no fuera para admirar. Vale allí tumbado, totalmente desnudo, sin sabanas de por medio, con las labios semi-separados para conseguir tomar aire y los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de contener su excitación, era una visión que no se contemplaba todos los días.

¡Oh!, recordó de pronto. Pero él sí que tenía el derecho de ver aquella visión celestial todos los días.

Con los ánimos y el buen humor crecidos, quitó la tapa a la botella y se aplicó un poco de aceite sobre la palma de una mano, con cuidado de no derramarlo, inclinándose hacía la mesilla para dejar la botella allí.

Sin embargo, Steve debió tomarse su inclinación por una invitación, ya que aprovechó ese momento para alzarse un poco y besar su cuello. Solo consiguió pararle colocando su mano libre sobre el pecho y obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Para un poco, capitán. Esto no va a ser tan simple. Antes de pasar a mayores, voy a hacerte sentir bien.

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó este, dejándose tumbar.-¿Y cuando va a ser eso?

-Ahora mismo, ansioso. No seas impaciente.

Teniendo cuidado, Tony se masajeó las manos con el aceite hasta que ambas estuvieron bien cubiertas y el líquido elemento se calentó con su calor corporal. Cuando eso pasó, dejó que unas pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre la clavícula de Steve y, desde allí, iniciaron un camino hacía bajo por su abdomen, hasta dejar caer unas pocas sobre su miembro, que pareció saltar un poco ante el aceite.

-¿No se siente frío?- le preguntó Tony, mirando el rostro de Steve.

Pero este tenía los ojos clavados en su mano, que aún estaba dejando caer unas gotas sobre aquella parte de su anatomía que parecía alegrarse por la pequeña atención, y negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro. Tenía que estar caliente.

-Sí. Caliente- repitió Steve, en apenas un susurro, observando el cuerpo de Tony en un rápido barrido.-Está caliente.

-Bien.

Tony volvió a frotarse as manos un momento y luego colocó estas sobre el cuerpo de Steve, empezando por sus hombros, masajeando estos débilmente, antes de empezar a bajar por el resto de su cuerpo, entreteniéndose en sus pectorales y notando los latidos acelerados de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Stark a este cuando comenzó a descender con su caricias por su abdomen.

-Es...es agradable- consiguió jadear este.

Si Tony era bueno con él, acariciaría todas las partes donde había dejado caer el aceite. Y, de ser así, estaba impaciente por ello, haciendo que se removiera sobre la cama.

El mayor no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había conseguido la reacción esperada. Steve siempre había parecido muy convencional y había temido que, por las razones que fueran, no le fuera a gustar aquel juego. Pero, por el modo más pesado en el que respiraba y la forma que tenía de mirarlo, como si pudiera derretirlo con esos ojos azules si se lo propusiera con la suficiente fuerza, estaba claro que le había gustado su propuesta.

Pasándose la lengua por sus propios labios como un acto reflejo, Tony llevó sus manos hasta el miembro de este, viendo como Steve dejaba soltar un siseo y se aferraba a las sábanas. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su respiración se cortó durante unos segundos para retornar aún más rápido y pesado que antes.

-Parece que te gusta- comentó Tony, viendo como sus manos resbalaban fácilmente por este.

-¿Y...como no me iba a gustar?- le dijo Steve a su vez.

Tony alzó los ojos hacía él, viendo que el brillo en aquellos azules estaba empezando a ponerse peligroso. Poco quedaba del autocontrol tan conocido de este. Y Tony estaba deseando desatarlo por completo.

-Bien. Ya hemos acabado con esta parte- aseguró, alzando las manos de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Steve, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.-¿Cómo que ya ha terminado?

-Yo no he dicho que haya terminado. He dicho que había acabado con esta parte- le contestó, inclinándose sobre él y pasando su lengua por su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera.-¿No te había dicho que era aceite corporal comestible?

Esas palabras solo arrancaron un gruñido desde lo profundo del pecho de Steve, haciendo que, instintivamente, Tony también se estremeciera. Pero eso no le hizo parar. Siguió lamiendo cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de este. Recorrió su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, tomando sus pezones entre los dientes y lamiéndolos hasta que estos estuvieron rojos y sensibles, arrancándole gemidos a Steve cada vez que pasaba su lengua sobre ellos.

Tras eso pausa en aquel lugar, bajó por sus abdominales y jugueteó con su ombligo, sonriendo para si cuando una de las manos de Steve salió despedida hacía él y se enterró en su pelo.

-Sabes a coco y miel- le susurró Tony contra la piel que acababa de lamer, lanzando su aliento contra la piel húmeda.-Creo que podría estar lamiéndote todo el día.

Pero, por la mirada que le dirigió Steve, quedó claro que él no podía soportar aquella tortura. Apenas parecía capaz de esperar a que Tony acabara de descender y lo tomara entre sus labios. Sus mejillas aparecían tan rojas por la excitación que aquel color tambien había acabado tiñendo su pecho.

``Que lindo´´, pensó Tony antes de dejar de torturarlo más y tomar su miembro en el interior de su boca.

Steve saltó sin poder evitarlo y se aferró aún más fuerte a sus mechones, tratando de contener los jadeos que escapaban de entre sus labios.

Tony lo tomó una y otra vez, sin perder de vista la expresión perdida de su rostro, sabiendo que él mismo se estaba excitando con aquella visión. Si no conseguía que acabara pronto, el único que tendría una liberación en aquellos momentos sería él mismo. Y no pensaba pasar por eso, como si fuera un joven pajillero que no pudiera contenerse como era debido.

Aceleró el ritmo y usó más su lengua, viendo como los temblores empezaban a embargar el cuerpo de Steve. Sabiendo que estaba llendo por el buen camino, siguió aquel ritmo, sosteniéndole y lamiendo mientras veía como Steve era incapaz de contenerse, notando contra sus labios cuando su momento estuvo a punto de llegar.

Solo para molestarlo, cuando estaba a punto, Tony le soltó y se apartó, oyendo como Steve protestaba con un gruñido y apretaba los dedos de los pies, como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara a punto de explotar.

-¿Esperabas que todo fuera tan fácil?- le dijo Tony, inclinándose sobre su rostro, trepando por su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara.-No te dije que esto acabara pronto.

-¿Y a qué...esperas?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, viendo como Steve fruncía el ceño, frustrado.

-Solo te estaba enseñando como se usaba el aceite.¿Te ha quedado claro?- le comentó este a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada que Steve entendió como tal.

-¿Lo estás haciendo adrede?- le preguntó.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar.

-Pues no me hagas esperar más- gruñó Steve, tomando la nuca de Tony en la cuna de su mano y haciendo que este acabara de inclinarse sobre él hasta llegar a besarlo.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios, pero cuando la lengua de Steve invadió su boca, arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la sonrisa desapareció y trató de evitar acabar siendo devorado por este sin remedio.

Para no ser menos y adelantarse a él antes de que Steve volviera a tomar el mando, como últimamente estaba haciendo casi siempre, separó las piernas de este y se colocó entre ellas, indicándole que aquella noche quería tener la voz cantante.

O Steve estaba demasiado excitado para darse cuenta o le dió igual, porque continuó con el beso. En el único momento en el que se separó de Tony fue para decir:

-Es cierto. Podría estar todo el día besándote con ese sabor a coco y miel.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario mientras se posicionaba contra él.

Steve había estado a punto de tener su liberación, pero él solo había estado observándolo, por mucho que hubiera disfrutado de las vistas. Tenía que desquitarse, enterrarse en él antes de que Steve tomara el control como sabía que pronto trataría de hacer.

Hundiéndose en él, apoyó su frente contra la de Steve, conteniendo un gemido que quemaba en su garganta cuando lo sintió a su alrededor, envolviéndolo. Era como entrar en un infierno placentero.

Y la sensación de calor que amenazaba con arrasarle solo se volvió aún peor cuando las piernas de Steve le aferraron y este lo arrastró de nuevo al interior de su boca, comenzando a mecer sus caderas contra él.

Incluso cuando era el pasivo, parecía el más activo de los dos, como si despertara algo dentro de él que normalmente estaba profundamente dormido.

¡Maldito suero!, pesó Tony con disgusto, dejando que este lo envolviera entre sus brazos mientras él también empezaba a moverse. Aquel suero del supersoldado lo convertía en extremadamente resistente. Podría pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor con él sin apenas cansarse y le hacía recuperarse rápido, del mismo modo que no le permitía emborracharse ( **Luego aclararé este punto)**

pero Tony no tenía esa capacidad. No desde que no tenía el reactor en el pecho. Con Pepper, que había sido prácticamente la única mujer con la que se había acostado después de su secuestro, podía pasarse horas y horas, como si su pila interna jamás llegara a acabarse. Y, ahora, tenía que tener cuidado para no quedarse atrás ante un vejestorio que había escapado de una guerra y se había visto metido en mitad de un nuevo siglo.

Ya lo había pensado y sabía que podría arrepentirse. ¡No tendría que haberse quitado el reactor!

Frustrado, se aferró aún más fuerte a Steve, envolviendo a este entre sus brazos, asegurándose de acelerar el ritmo hasta alcanzar el lugar que sabía que a este volvía loco, toando aquel punto especial en su interior.

El gemido de Steve fue más que suficiente para saber que estaba en el lugar correcto. Y, sabiendo a sí mismo no le quedaría mucho de seguir de aquel modo, se aplicó en aquel lugar, procurando llegar a él cada vez que entraba y salia, oyendo como Rogers jadeaba contra sus labios.

La devoración detenida de su boca indicaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa que Steve a penas podía contenerse llegados a aquel punto. Y saber eso hizo que Tony volviera sonreír, aplicándose aún más, sabiéndose ya ganador de aquel encuentro. Como si hiciera falta que hubiera un ganador.

-To...Tony- gimió Steve, aferrándose con más fuerza a la espalda de este, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando el placer le embargaba de aquella manera, se volvía tan deliciosamente adorable , haciendo que este deseara alargar el momento todo lo posible.

Pero, a pesar de desearlo, de atesorar aquella visión Steve bajo él, el placer recorrió también hasta la ultima terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, convirtiendo sus huesos en líquido y teniéndose que dejar arrastrar por la sensación de placer que le recorrió de arriba a bajo.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Steve, perdiéndose en su olor mientras la tormenta lo arrastraba, mientras se vaciaba en él, oliendo por debajo del olor característico de su piel aquel aceite que tan satisfactoriamente le había aplicado.

Los brazos de Steve lo envolvieron en un abrazo cariñoso cuando la ola pasó, retomando algo de aliento, aún tumbado sobre él, sabiendo que su peso no significaba nada para el grandullón.

Disfrutó de estar así con él, simplemente abrazándose, descansando, después de que su momento pasara.

-Creo...que ahora me toca a mi utilizar ese aceite, ¿no crees?- murmuró Steve junto a su oído, haciendo que Tony no pudiera evitar estremecerse por aquel susurro.

Sin embargo, cuando sus palabras tomaron sentido en el interior de su cabeza, alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo.

-¿Ya te has recuperado?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?- le preguntó Steve, paseando las manos por el aún cansado cuerpo de Tony, que aún estaba tratando de recuperarse.

-Maldito supersoldado- murmuró este, escondiendo de nuevo el rostro en el hueco que había en su cuello.

-¿Eso significa que puedo hacerlo?

-Haz lo que quieras- murmuró Tony con la boca pequeña, sabiendo que, de todas formas, en aquellos momentos, sería incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera Steve.

 **Fin del capitulo 37**

 **Por fin una nueva escena Stony sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Ya era hora de que ocurriera, ¿eh? Sé de más de uno que ha estado esperando por ello e incluso ha llegado a pedírmelo. Pero mi musa es muy suya y por mucho que pidáis, ella seguirá haciendo lo que le venga en gana. No tiene clemencia de nadie.**

 **Sin embargo, mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo, cuando Tony le ha dicho al capi que le tenía algo preparado, me he quedado en blanco. Empecé a escribir sin pensar, como me pasa la mayoría de las veces. Y cuando me he puesto a pensar en qué podría hacer Tony por Rogers, no me venía nada en absoluto a la cabeza. Estúpidamente solo me venían ideas de disfraces, pero no me veo que al capi le vaya mucho el rollo ese de ver a su pareja con disfraces. Sobretodo con lo poco que le iba a durar puesto.**

 **Después, me he puesto a mirar algunos de los mangas yaoi que tenía, pero no me daban ideas y ninguna de las parejas me parecía que tuvieran la personalidad de Tony y Steve, con lo que no me servia nada de lo que estos hicieran para iniciar sus juegos sexuales. Por un segundo, hasta pensé que tendría que borrar y empezar a escribir todo el capitulo de nuevo.**

 **Pero, de repente, recordé un libro que había leído, donde una pareja usaba aceites para jugar. Me pareció una buena idea y me pegaba con la personalidad de Tony, así que busqué en internet aceites corporales comestibles para ver la variedad de sabores. Pero, como estaba en la playa y allí solo tengo internet mientras no me pase de megas, tuve que hacer una búsqueda rápida y solo encontré de almendras con algo (que no me gustó), vainilla y miel (que me parecía muy típico) y la de coco y miel (que me sonaba bastante comestible). Hasta te enseñaba como hacerlo de manera casera en casa.**

 **Espero que el resultado de esa idea os haya gustado, porque aún queda por ver qué va a hacer el capi a Tony con lo que queda de ese aceite. Pero eso será ya en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Sobre la imposibilidad de emborracharse del capitán, eso lo he sacado tal cual de la película El Capitán América, el primer vengador. Cuando pierde a Bucky, o cree haberlo perdido (ese tío parece que es inmortal o algo), Peggy lo encuentra en un bar semi en ruinas, bebiendo en una mesa y se lo dice a esta, ya que tiene una botella entre las manos. Al parecer, debido al suero, su cuerpo quema todo lo que le echa de manera automática, así que supongo que eso significa también que no podría engordar. Si quema el alcohol conforme entra, digo yo que también quemara la grasa que ingiera, ¿no?**

 **En fin. No os voy a soltar más rollo en estos momentos. Tengo que seguir transcribiendo los capítulos. He vuelto a escribir la historia en papel y luego pasarlo a ordenador, ya que me es el modo más cómodo cuando estoy en la playa, así que ya todos deberíais saber como me despido. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo mientras dure la historia.**

 **¡Bye!**

 **P.D: Por cierto, a aquellos que me escriben fuera de las cuentas de fanfiction y que, por tanto, no puedo contestaros directamente, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Sabed que me hace muchísima ilusión que me escribáis, incluso cuando no os pueda contestar. Y coincido con vosotros en algunas cosas.**

 **Ahora sí. Me despido. ¡Cuidaros!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Pues aquí nos encontramos todos de nuevo, tanto aquellos que me leen por fanfiction, como por Wattpad. En ambas cuentas, la historia a tenido un buen recibimiento y, como escritora de la misma, no sabéis lo que eso me ha emocionado, por lo que os quería agradecer a los lectores de ambas paginas vuestro apoyo y que sigáis ahí, capitulo tras capitulo, esperando por saber como va a ser el final de esta historia.**

 **Pero como ya os dije que en este capitulo sería el capi el que usaría el aceite con Tony, seguramente estas palabras no os interesen en este momento y solo queráis poneros con la historia pasar saber que es lo que Steve tiene pensando hacerle a Tony. Normal, a mi me pasaría lo mismo, así que dejo de daros el coñazo y hablamos luego. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 38**

… **...**

Pero, a pesar de que había dado su consentimiento tácito para que Steve pudiera hacer lo que quisiera llegados a aquel punto, no se movió después de decir esas palabras. Aún con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Steve, no se movió ni un milímetro y continuó aferrado a él, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que quedaba tras sus encuentros.

Tuvo que ser el propio Rogers el que saliera de debajo del cuerpo de Tony.

Este hizo la intención de volverse boca arriba cuando Steve se alejó, pero una mano sobre sus omoplatos lo mantuvo inmóvil como estaba sobre la cama.

-No te muevas- le pidió el capi.-Quedate en esa postura.

-¿Quieres ponerme el aceite así?- preguntó Tony.-Si lo que quieres es hacerme un masaje en la espalda, por mí bine. No seré yo el que ponga pegas a eso.

Y, con esas palabras, colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza y se acomodó sobre la cama, con las piernas semiabiertas y dejando una buena vista al bueno del capitán Rogers.

Por unos instantes, este solo pudo observarlo, embobado, disfrutando de la libertad de contemplarlo a placer. Pero, poco después, se recordó que no solo podía observarlo, si no que se le había concedido el derecho de tocarlo y hacer con él lo que quisiera y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Tomando la botella que había quedado olvidada sobre la mesilla, se colocó entre las piernas de Tony, de rodillas, contemplando toda aquella extensión de piel y la buena visión que tenía de su trasero. Hecho que Tony, en su tranquilo descanso parecía haber pasado por alto.

Sin embargo, en vez de aplicarse el aceite sobre las manos como había hecho este, Steve inclinó la botella y dejó que las gotas del ambarino aceite cayeran lentamente sobre aquella espalda, viendo como Tony siseaba y se retorció un poco cuando el líquido cayó sobre él.

-¡Eh!- le dijo.-Ten cuidado con eso. Está frío.

-Creí entender que ahora era mi turno y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Lo dijo con un tono inocente, como si no hubiera hecho aquello adrede.

-Qué poco amable- murmuró Stark, haciendo un puchero.-Encima que yo he procurado calentarlo con mis manos, tú eres tan poco delicado conmigo.

-Deja de quejarte. Pronto se pondrá caliente.

-¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

-De todo un poco- le respondió Steve tras unos instantes de reflexión.

-Te he convertido en un hombre pervertido, capi- ronroneó Tony, pareciendo satisfecho con ello.

Pero, a pesar de que sus palabras arrancaron una risa breve en Steve, este se concentró en lo que iba a hacer y, como antes había hecho Tony con él, comenzó a extender el aceite por su piel, tras dejar la botella de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

De una manera mágica, con una simple pasada de su mano, la piel de Tony se volvía brillante y comestible, obligándose a sí mismo a contenerse un poco antes de inclinarse sobre él y morderle como estaba deseando hacer.

Extendió el aceite por todas partes con bastante mimo, disfrutando de los suspiros de placer que arrancaba a Tony de vez en cuando. Incluso metió sus manos bajo el cuerpo de este para jugar un poco con sus pezones como este había hecho previamente con él, disfrutando al ver como el mayor apretaba su rostro contra los brazos.

Quería esconder su expresión de él y eso solo significaba que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Continuó con el masaje, alegrándose la vista con la visión de su cuerpo, pasándose la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que después de masajear su espalda, sus manos bajarían y tocarían cada porción de él. Ya solo la mera idea estaba haciendo que la boca se le quedara seca.

Cuando ya estaba descendiendo sus manos hacía sus glúteos, oyendo como Tony trataba de contener unos gemidos contra sus brazos, alguien trató de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Y, tras no lograrlo, tocó a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?!- exclamó el capitán, irritado por la interrupción en un momento como aquel.

Tony, en parte relajado y excitado por el masaje, solo volvió la cabeza hacía la puerta, sin demasiado interés en quién fuera.

-Parece enfadado, capitán- comentó Natasha al otro lado de la puerta.-Encima que los he traído a todos al complejo para celebrar vuestro compromiso.

-¿Todos?- murmuró Steve, temiendo lo que eso podía significar.

-Sí. ¿Qué entiende usted por todos?- siguió diciendo Romanoff, como si no pareciera importarle hablar a través de una puerta cerrada.-Este es un momento histórico. Dos de los superhéroes más importantes van a salir del armario y decirles al mundo entero que van a casarse.

-Viuda, nos estás estropeando un buen momento- le soltó Tony.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Os he pillado haciéndolo?- preguntó esta, no pareciendo para nada arrepentida de su interrupción.

Hasta casi parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

-Steve me está dando un masaje- le soltó Tony de nuevo.

-¿Solo eso?-. Pareció decepcionada.-Si es así, dejadlo para otro momento y salid ya. Están todos esperando en el salón para daros su enhorabuena.

-Ahora mismo salimos- aseguró Tony.

Y, con eso, Viuda pareció retirarse, satisfecha.

-¿Qué?- se quejó Steve.-Yo todavía no había terminado.

-He dicho que ahora salimos, pero no le he indicado en cuantos minutos será eso.

-Da igual. Si no salimos en un rato, alguien volverá a venir a buscarnos- se lamentó Steve, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas de Tony, a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Si vuelven a venir, colocaré unos proyectiles sobre el marco de la puerta para que disparen a quién se atreva a volver a llamar a la puerta. Pero, ahora mismo, sigue.

Esas palabras hicieron que Steve bajara la vista hacía el rostro de Tony.

Este estaba ligeramente sonrojado y, a pesar de parecer relajado, en realidad parecía estar expectante, deseando que aquel masaje continuara y llegara hasta el final.

Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, Steve se dijo que tenía razón. Tenían que seguir. Incluso aunque les interrumpieron, no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que él también llegara hasta el final. Y, desde luego, no podía salir de aquel cuarto en su estado actual. No si no quera asustar a alguien.

Si alguien se atrevía a volver a acercarse a aquella puerta después de haberlos llamado, seguramente siendo Romanoff de nuevo, solo tendrían que ignorarla y punto.

Sí, eso sería lo que harían.

Retomando el masaje, descendió las manos por las caderas de Tony hasta que finalmente tuvo las nalgas de este entre sus manos, masajeándolos a placer entre sus manos, oyendo como este volvía a suspirar con placer. Solo por oírle hacer aquellos sonidos, valía la pena que los volvieran a interrumpir.

Con esa idea en mente, se inclinó sobre la nuca de Tony, dejando un camino de pequeños mordiscos en la delicada piel de esa área, disfrutando al notar como el todopoderoso. Ironman se echaba a temblar bajo él, tratando de contener la voz. Así que, solo para aumentar la apuesta, como este mismo había hecho, empezó a lamerlo también. Los gemidos de Tony aumentaron de volumen sin que este pudiera controlarlo y Steve empezó a descender.

Descendió por aquella espalda, alagando interiormente a quién hubiera sido el genio que hubiera creando los aceites comestibles. Notaba como el cuerpo de Tony se estremecía ante cada nueva pasada de su lengua, pensando de manera vaga si él había reaccionado igual cuando se lo había hecho.

Pero dejó esas ideas de lado. Sobretodo cuando sus labios llegaron a la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, oyendo como este parecía querer retener el aliento cuando llego a aquella parte. Solo por el mero placer de hacerlo, mordió una de aquellas nalgas, oyendo como Tony soltaba un gemido lastimero. Pero si fue realmente porque le dolió o porque no se lo había esperado, no habría sabido decirlo.

Aún mordisqueando y lamiendo, se encontró en aquella parte de él para prepararlo, notando como Stark era incapaz de dejar de temblar mientras lo atendía.

-No...no hagas eso- le pidió Tony, tratando de apartarlo cuando consiguió sacar un poco de fuerza.-Usa el aceite si quieres. Pero no tienes que usar la lengua.

Steve alzó la vista, recordando la botella. Y, tomando esta, vertió de lo que quedaba de la botella sobre el trasero de Tony y siguió lamiendo, preparándolo, notando como este ya no era incapaz de hablar.

Cuando dió por sentado que estaba preparado para él, asegurándose que sus dedos habían hecho el trabajo adecuado sobre Tony, rectó por su cuerpo apoyándose en sus brazo, separándole las piernas aún más con las rodillas para poder colocarse cómodamente contra su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo posicionado en su entrada, con este aferrado entre sus brazos, aún tratando de retomar el aliento, Steve se hundió en él, dejando escapar un profundo gemido junto al oído de Tony, que solo sirvió para que este se calentara aún más y se aferrara con más fuerzas a las sábanas que tenía bajo él.

Debería estar ya acostumbrado a esa sensación. El cuerpo de Steve tomando el suyo. Pero daba igual cuantas veces lo hicieran. Daba igual quién estuviera tomando a quién. Sin importar quién era el activo y quién el pasivo, la sensación era arrolladora. Abrasaba su piel y espesaba su sangre. Su mente, una de las más brillantes del mundo, se convertía en una materia gris inservible y solo podía jadear y gemir contra Steve ya fuera dentro de él o debido a sus caricias.

Cuando este se retiró y volvió a hundirse en él, susurró su nombre junto a su oído.

-Tony.

El jadeo casi parecía una especie de rezo. Y, como si tuviera algún poder mágico, hacía que su columna se transformara en gelatina y un cosquilleo entre sus muslos le avisaba que, de seguir así acabaría antes de que Steve empezara de verdad.

-Tony- volvió a murmurar Steve junto a su oído.

Era como una especie de plegaría, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí con él, que estaba asintiendo lo mismo, que la sensación estaba calcinando su interior de la misma placentera manera que a él. No soportaría saber que él había alcanzado aquel lugar que sol parecía poder acariciar con la punta de los dedos y Tony no.

Este se encogió más sobre sí mismo, atrapado entre los brazos de Steve. Aunque hubiera querido apartarse, alejarse de aquella condenada boca que gemía su nombre una y otra vez, no podía. Steve lo tenía bien aferrado contra él, de tal manera que le impedía moverse por completo. Era una muñeca en sus brazos, solo capaz de sentir el placer que despertaba en él, en el que lo dejaba sumido.

Y, aún así, llegados al punto de no retorno, ni siquiera eso le importó.

Se perdió tonto en su voz teñida por el deseo, en la forma que tenía de moverse contra su cuerpo encontrando su propio punto de placer, que poco le importaba ya no poder moverse.

Lo único que sí le molestaba era no llegar a sus labios. Quería besarle, ver su cara cuando su final lo arrastrara.

Steve contuvo el aliento un instante y se quedó inmóvil contra él, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, con lo que Tony supo que este había estado a punto de dejarse ir y se había detenido para contenerlo. No había querido que aquello acabara aún.

-Steve- lo llamó Tony, tratando de girarse un poco entra sus brazos.

Este le permitió moverse, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Y, cuando pensó que Tony se estaba volviendo hacía él para decirle algo, este aferró su rostro con una mano y le hizo inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, besándolo.

Aquello fue demasiado para el bueno de Rogers en aquellos momentos.

Aferrándose de nuevo a Tony con todas las fuerzas a las que pudo recurrir en aquellos momentos, se meció contra él, viendo como ninguno podía silenciar los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas mientras la fuerza del momento, la pasión que parecía acariciarles por debajo de su propia piel, les arrasaba a ambos.

Más fuerte que la vez anterior, ambos tardaron varios minutos como para que sus respiraciones volvieron a normalizarse y Steve, sabiendo que era demasiado para Tony, se hizo a un lado para que este no tuviera que soportar por más tiempo su peso. Del modo en el que lo había abrazado mientras lo hacían, lo que le extrañaba era que este no hubiera acabado hundido en el colchón.

-Creo...que ahora deberíamos salir- comentó Rogers, contemplando el techo de su cuarto, con cero ganas de abandonar aquella cama ni al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado.

-Lo que...me extraña es que...Romanoff no haya vuelto aun- murmuró Tony, aún tratando de recuperarse del momento.

En aquellos instantes, Steve parecía capaz de ponerse en pie y correr unos kilometros alrededor del complejo si hiciera falta. Pero, ¿él? En aquellos momentos dudaba de poder mantenerse en pie si se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Se habrá dado por vencida?- le preguntó Rogers, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-Lo dudo. El día en que Viuda dejé de molestarnos por su propio y extraño placer personal será cuando su andador de anciana no sostenga sus viejos huesos.¿Por qué no te adelantas tú y la tranquilizas?

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó este.

-Bueno...yo creo que...necesito unos minutos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que apareciera una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Steve.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?- le preguntó Tony, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

-Pues...es que me he tomado eso como un alago.

-¿Qué me hayas dejado sin la posibilidad de caminar en este momento te parece un alago?

-¿A tí no te lo parecería?

Tony no podía decir rotundamente que no, así que solo volvió la cabeza hacía el otro lado.

-Ve con los demás antes de que esa pesada venga otra vez.

-Pero...tú vendrás enseguida, ¿verdad? Recuerda que nos hemos comprometido los dos. No solo yo. Y los chicos querrán felicitarnos a ambos.

-Que sí. Ya te he dicho que iré. Cuando consiga levantarme de la cama.

-Está bien- aceptó Steve, besando la nuca de Tony, ya que este seguía mirando hacía otro lado, y el propio anillo de compromiso que le había puesto, sonriendo al verlo luciendo en su dedo, poniéndose en pie en la cama con una facilidad pasmosa.

Era como si lo que acababa de pasar en aquel cuarto no hubiera ido con él.

Aún ligeramente irritado con eso, Tony no pudo contenerse a mirar aquel cuerpo que caminaba alrededor de la cama, buscando su ropa y vistiéndose a medias.

Se colocó su ropa interior y los pantalones así como también la camisa. Pero dejó en el suelo la chaqueta y la corbata, ya que, al parecer, no pensaba volver a ponerse ninguna de las dos cosas en aquella noche.

-No tardes en unirte a nosotros- le pidió Steve, pensándoselo mejor y cogiendo la chaqueta del suelo.

Tony ya se había quejado en ocasiones anteriores que no eran lo bastante ordenados, a pesar de que Steve había pasado una temporada en el ejercito y eso le habría tenido que enseñar algo de orden. Así que, cogiendo la chaqueta, la sacudió un momento en el aire antes de dejarla colgando en una silla.

-Ya te he dicho que iré. Deja de insistir. Solo necesito un momento. Nada más. Pero...si oís un golpe proveniente de esta dirección, ven enseguida. Seguramente seré yo, cuando intente levantarme de la cama y me fallen las piernas.

-Mira que llegas a ser exagerado- comentó Steve, sonriendo, abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. El cuerpo inmóvil que había en el pasillo se lo impedía.

Tras la pequeña impresión de encontrársela allí de golpe, observó como Wanda aparecía con el puño en alto, como si hubiera estado a punto de llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento y algo se lo hubiera impedido.

Por el sonrojo de su rostro, la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior y viendo que esta era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, Steve podría imaginar lo que habría oído.

-¿Des...desde cuando estás ahí?- preguntó, bajando el tono de voz mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Lo que menos necesitaba Tony en aquellos momentos era saber que la pequeña de los Vengadores les había oído y se había quedado paralizada ante su puerta, incapaz de llamar.

-Cre...creo que desde que empezó a...decir el nombre de...el señor Stark- admitió Wanda, haciendo que Steve viera como el rostro de esta se sonrojaba aún más al recordarlo.

-Bueno...no hablaremos de eso con los demás. No es un detalle que necesiten saber- comentó Rogers, carraspeando, incomodo, tratando de que su propia voz no le traicionara por la vergüenza.

Wanda se apresuró a asentir, aunque, desde luego, fue incapaz de mirarlo.

-Venga. Será mejor que vayamos con los otros- le indicó Steve, haciendo que esta se diera media vuelta y empezaran a alejarse de allí, echando un ultimo vistazo a aquella puerta cerrada.

Lo que Steve debería saber era que, si Wanda los había oído desde fuera y, después de haber tenido la conversación con Romanoff con la puerta cerrada, era que desde dentro también se oía perfectamente lo que se hablaba fuera y Tony, sintiendo como una intensa vergüenza le atacaba en aquellos momentos, escondiendo el rostro en una almohada, se dijo que tendría que hacer como si no hubiera oído aquella conversación y actuar con Wanda como siempre, a pesar de que esta los había oído en mitad de un momento intimo.

Estaba decidido.

Pensaba insonorizar su dichosa habitación.

Con tanta gente pululando por el complejo, era la única solución.

 **Fin del capitulo 38**

 **Pobrecitos. Después de lo que había disfrutado de sus momentos juntos, tanto el de TonyxSteve como el de StevexTony, se encuentran que la pobre Wanda lo ha escuchado todo, sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. Encontrándoselos en un momento como ese, a ver quién sería el guapo que se atrevería a interrumpirlos.**

 **A mí me pasa eso y yo soy Tony y no vuelvo a salir de mi cuarto. Wanda es discreta, así que si dice que no va a decir nada, no lo va a hacer. Pero, aún así...Si hubiera llegado a ser Romanoff, me la veo corriendo por los pasillos, diciéndoles a todos que lo estaban haciendo. La veo con esa graciosa maldad. De verdad que pienso que disfruta de lo lindo atormentando a Tony. Tienen una especie de guerrilla animada entre ambos que parecen disfrutar o, como mínimo, que les hace gracia.**

 **Pero...en fin. Espero que os haya gustado estos dos nuevos capítulos Stony que os he podido dedicar. De verdad que lamento muchísimo el hecho que, debido al argumento, no haya podido daros los que me hubieran gustado. Así que, en cierta manera, me alegra que, ahora, sin Ezekiel o las Dalias para torturar a nuestros superhéroes, podré hacer un poco más de esto.**

 **Como ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué más deciros, solo os dejaré aquí en este momento. Como, siempre, manteneos sanos (yo me he resfriado. Sí, impresionante. Me he resfriado en verano. Tela marinera) y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Aquí llego a vosotros para mostraros la que ha armado Romanoff llamando a todos los Vengadores y amigos de estos. De verdad que ha esta mujer le encanta jugar con Steve y Tony. Pienso que era su hobbies buscarle una pareja a Steve, era su modo de desconectar de sus misiones y pensar en algo más inocente. Y, de repente, ¡Zass! Llega Tony y resulta que la ha dejado sin entretenimiento.**

 **Esta claro que tenía que dedicarse a hacer otra cosa, ¿no?**

 **Pero, en fin. No os suelto más el rollo aquí. Disfrutad el capitulo y hablamos al final.**

 **CAPITULO 39**

… **...**

Cuando Steve entró en el salón, acompañado por Wanda, una lluvia de confeti y gritos de alegría fue lo primero que obtuvo, viendo como algunos Vengadores incluso llevaban entre los labios esas tiras de papel que pitaban, ensordeciéndole y haciendo imposible que escuchara lo que fuera que Viuda trataba de decirle en esos momentos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el capi, inclinando la cabeza hacía ella.

-¡Que habéis tardado demasiado!- le gritó esta.-¡¿Dónde está Tony?!

-¡Vendrá ahora mismo! ¡Está descansando un poco!

-¿Qué le has hecho, granuja, para que tenga que estar descansando?- le preguntó, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo mientras afloraba a sus labios una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas- fue lo ultimo que le dijo este, observando a la gente allí reunida.

Al parecer, realmente Romanoff había avisado a todo el mundo. Hasta era bastante probable que se hubiera encargado ella misma de haberlos traído al complejo a aquellas horas de la noche.

La doctora Cho y María Hill estaban sentadas juntas, elevando sus copas hacía el capitán, como también estaban haciendo Rhodes y Clint en aquellos momentos, de pie como estaban ambos, cerca de las chicas. Sam parecía entretenido jugando con su Tic Tac. Y, al lado de ambos, se encontraba una mujer morena de pelo corto. Posiblemente se tratara la hija de Hank Pym de la que tanto había oído hablar. Por como iban vestido ambos, seguramente Natasha los había sacado de su cita. Visión se colocó junto a Wanda en cuanto esta entró en la habitación. Y el pequeño Peter también estaba allí.

-¡Muchas felicidades por su compromiso, capitán!- le felicitó este, colocándose junto a él y a Viuda.

-Muchas gracias, hijo- le agradeció Rogers.

Y este, sonriendo, se dirigió junto a Wanda y Visión, ya que, por edad, era con los que más encajaba.

-¿Por qué has montado esto precisamente hoy?- le preguntó Steve a Romanoff.

-¿Y cuando querías que lo montara?- preguntó esta a su vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tal mañana? Has arrastrado a gente hasta aquí.

-Para las celebraciones mejor hacerlas cuanto antes, capitán. Si no, no tienen sentido.

Este frunció el ceño, pero lo que fuera a decir se vio interrumpido con el grito que soltó Clint de repente.

-¡Por aquí llega el otro novio!

En el acto, los gritos, los pitidos y el confeti volvieron a resonar por el cuarto, haciendo que Tony, todavía cansado, se llevara las manos a los oídos, tratando de no quedarse sordo.

Se había cambiado de ropa. No había vuelto a vestirse con el mismo traje de antes, como había hecho Rogers, si no que parecía haber hecho una visita a su armario y se había colocado una camisa y unos pantalones que hasta parecían recién planchados, así como también parecía haberse peinado antes de salir del cuarto.

Rogers solo se había pasado los dedos por el pelo antes de abandonar el cuarto y lucía perfecto, pero Tony era más atento con todos esos detalles.

-¡Ruidosos!- les gritó Stark a todos, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

Lo que solo provocó risas entre los presentes, que conocían de sobra su actitud y no se tomaban a mal su comentario.

Tony se colocó junto a Rogers y Romanoff, viendo como la sonrisa de esta se ensanchaba al verlos a ambos juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estaba haciendo solo un masaje?- le comentó esta.

-Burlate lo que quieras- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Al menos yo tengo a alguien que me hace ``masajes´´.

-¡Tony!- exclamó Steve, que le había parecido aquello de muy mal gusto.

-Déjele, capitán- le dijo Romanoff a este, para nada ofendida.-Sé que no me lo ha dicho con mala intención. Es solo que se siente demasiado avergonzado y necesita atacarme de alguna manera.

-Y porque eres una metomentodo que parece que no puedes dejar en paz la vida sentimental de Rogers- le dijo Tony a su vez.

-Ya te dijo que eso era porque llevaba mucho tiempo buscándole una pareja adecuada.

-Pero es que tú no tenias que buscarle nada.

-¿Cómo que no? El pobre no tenía apenas vida propia.

-Pues a encontrado una pareja muy bien él solito.

-Digamos que eso ha sido pura suerte.

-Oye...Que sigo aquí delante- les informó Steve, un tanto avergonzado por tener aquella conversación como si no estuviera presente.

-Dejemos esas cosas de lado- convino Viuda.-Esta es una fiesta para celebrar vuestro compromiso antes de que el mundo entero se entere. Por cierto...¿cuando pensáis hacerlo público?

Tony y Steve compartieron una mirada.

-Aun no hemos hablado de nada de eso- admitió este primero.

-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Ambos volvieron a compartir una mirada y Viuda se sintió avergonzada.

-¿Sabéis qué? No me contestáis a eso.

-¡Felicidades, pareja!- afirmó María Hill, acercándose a ellos.-Habéis tardado hasta llegar a esto.

-Bueno...No han tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo antes- comentó Cho, colocándose junto a ella.

-Y porque eran muy vergonzosos- comentó Sam a su vez, también acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Steve.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó Clint.-Vosotros habéis estado en una especie de amor-odio desde el mismo día en que os conocisteis. Yo no estuve personalmente presente, pero Natasha me lo contó.

Tony le dirigió una mirada a esta con los ojos entrecerrados, pero esta solo le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues podríais habernos avisado- comentó Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo.

-Con lo divertido que ha sido que os dierais cuenta de ello por vosotros mismos...-comentó Viuda a su vez.

-Disfrutas con todo esto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tony.

Como toda respuesta, Viuda le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero...¿para cuando teníais pensado casaros?- les preguntó la doctora Cho, cambiando de tema.

-Oh, eso no puede ser- les dijo María Hill.-Los hombres irán todos de traje, pero nosotras tenemos que saber si hará frío o calor para comprar los vestidos de la boda. Necesitamos saberlo.

-Estaría bien que fuera en primavera, ¿no?- comentó Visión, acercándose al pequeño grupo con Wanda y Peter.

-¿Por qué en primavera?- preguntó Viuda.

-Porque no hace frío pero tampoco un calor insoportable como suele ocurrir en la ciudad- informó Wanda.

-Además, lo hagáis donde lo hagáis, habrá gente y periodistas en la puerta. Vendría bien que no tuvieran que esperar en la calle mientras llueve o nieva- comentó Peter también.

-El capitán se tiene que casar en Brooklyn- afirmó Sam, acercándose a ellos con todos los demás.

-¿Por qué en Brooklyn?- preguntó Clint.

-Porque nació allí, se crió allí. Pasó 70 años bajo el hielo lejos de su hogar. Digo yo que es lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Steve echó un vistazo a Tony, comprobando como se tomaba las palabras de Sam, ya que, en el fondo, Falcón llevaba razón. Si el capi se casaba, quería hacerlo en los juzgados de Brooklyn, en s antiguo hogar.

Tony debió de notar como lo estaba mirando, ya que volvió la cabeza hacía él y se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo problemas en casarme en Brooklyn- afirmó.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Steve.

-Sí. En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado que llegaría a casarme nunca, así que si a tí te hace ilusión casarte allí, por mí no hay ningún problema. Ese es el detalle que menos me importa.

-¿Y cuál es el más importante?- le preguntó Peter, desconcertado.

-Que no se quite esto del dedo en lo que le quede de vida- les dijo Tony a todos los presentes, cogiendo la mano del capi y mostrándoles el anillo de compromiso que este lucía en el dedo, viendo como Steve se mostraba algo avergonzado.

Los silbidos de los presentes y las risillas que se le escaparon a más de uno ante el gesto de Tony hicieron que Steve se sintiera aún más avergonzado, pero este primero parecía inamovible, como si pasara de todos los intentos de burla que sus compañeros pudieron hacer contra ellos.

-Nunca me imaginé que Tony Stark pudiera ser tan romántico- comentó Natasha, aún sonriendo.

-Eso es porque aún no lo conocéis bien- comentó Rhodes.-En el fondo, tiene su corazoncito.

-Claro. Si no, el capi se habría enamorado de una estatua- afirmó Clint, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-¿Tú no deberías de estar con tu mujer y tus hijos?- le comentó Tony a este.

-Oh. Iba a traer a mi mujer, pero nos falló la canguro. Y no quiso traer a los niños porque decía que no era un entorno acto para los niños.

-Ya lo has oído, Peter- le dijo Falcón a este.-A la cama ahora mismo.

Las risas volvieron a resonar por el cuarto mientras el pequeño del grupo intentaba encajar la broma.

-Ríete de mí lo que quieras, pero hubiera podido contigo y con ese otro tío si no hubiera sido por tu maquinita esa.

-¡Ahí te ha dado!- exclamó Scott.

Y Sam alzó las manos, dándose por rendido.

-Por favor, centraos- les pidió Romanoff a los presentes.-Tratamos de organizar una boda.

-Creí que eso serian detalles de los que tendríamos que encargarnos Steve y yo- le comentó Tony a esta.

-¡Por favor!¿De verdad te crees que iba a perder una oportunidad como esta? Quiero ver los trajes de novios, la lista de invitados, los preparativos...

-Las listas de invitados- murmuró Steve, mirando de nuevo a Tony, el cual lo miró a su vez.-Creo que esa va a ser una lista más bien corta.

-Cierto- afirmó Visión.-Ninguno de los dos tiene familia viva.

-Gracias, Visión. Era un punto importante que explicar- le comentó Tony con sarcasmo.

-A parte de la gente que se encuentra en este cuarto, no sé a quién más tendríamos que invitar- informó Steve.

-Bueno...-comentó Tony.-Creo que, a pesar de lo que tuvimos entre nosotros, debería invitar a Pepper a mi boda. Y Happy también tendría que venir.

-¡Oh! Pues entonces tú tendrías que invitar a Sharon- le comentó Sam a Rogers.

-¿Sharon?- repitió Tony.

-La sobrina de Peggy Carter- le informó Romanoff.

Steve le dirigió una mala mirada a su amigo por sacarla a colación, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Y al señor Fury pensáis invitarle?- les preguntó Hill.

-¿Sabes como ponerte en contacto con él?- le preguntó Clint.

-Tengo mis métodos- afirmó esta.

-Deberíais informar a T´challa también- comentó Visión.-Ayudó como pudo cuando comenzamos a pelear.

-Pues sí. Sería un detalle invitado. Pero dudo que el rey de Wakanda pueda venir- comentó Rogers.

-Y...¿alguien sabe algo de Thor?- preguntó la doctora Cho, bajando un poco la vista al suelo.

A lo mejor pensaba que, de ese modo, nadie se daría cuenta de como se emocionaba cada vez que el nombre del dios nórdico salia a colación.

-Seguimos sin saber donde se ha metido- comentó Tony.

-Al Gobierno no le hace mucha gracia que aparezca y desaparezca a placer, pero lo toleran por ser un viajero extranjero- les informó Rhodes, que no podía evitar escuchar los comentarios que sus superiores no hacían el menor intento de ocultar.

-¿Un ``viajero extranjero´´?- repitió Peter.-¡Es un dios que viene de otro mundo!

-Nos ocurre otro tanto de lo mismo con Hulk. Aún seguimos sin saber a dónde fue cuando cogió aquella nave- comentó Clint.

Mencionarlo fue como desconectar a Natasha por un momento. Su semblante apareció vacío por unos instantes, como si se hubiera sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que hubiera dejado su expresión en blanco. Pero, instantes después volvía a lucir la sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

-Hemos tratado de dar con él- le informó María Hill.-Pero recordemos que Bruce Banner es una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta. No podremos encontrarlo si no quiere ser encontrando. Y ya no contamos con las fuerzas de SHIELD para su búsqueda.

-Él solo quiere que lo dejen en paz- comentó Wanda, haciendo que todos los ojos se dirigieran hacía ella.-Cuando estuve dentro de su cabeza, pude ver el miedo que siente por destruir a aquellos que quiere sin darse cuenta. Y...Hulk, ese otro ser, solo quiere tranquilidad, que el mundo deje de intentar enfurecerlo. Se defenderá mientras lo ataquen, pero, si lo dejan en paz, no dará problemas.

-Pero vaya donde vaya Hulk, habrá problemas- comentó Falcón.

Se hizo un tenso silencio después de eso, que nadie de los presentes pareció tener las suficientes fuerzas como para romper.

-Entonces...la boda será en primavera, ¿verdad?- comentó Visión de golpe.

-¡Estábamos hablando de la lista de invitados!- le regañó Viuda.

-Pero...es que no hay nadie más a quién añadir- murmuró Steve, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Pues os va a salir bastante barata la boda- comentó María Hill, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Solo queda una cosa por resolver- afirmó Tony.

-¿El qué?- preguntaron casi todos los presentes.

-Ver como le contamos lo nuestro a la prensa.

Steve se volvió hacía Tony con una expresión sorprendida.

A pesar de saber que su compromiso iba a tener que llegar a los medios antes o después, en cierta forma, temía como la buena gente del mundo se tomara el hecho de saber que ambos iban a casarse. Después de todo, él venía de un tiempo donde una relación como la suya habría sido vista como algo antinatural. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, desgraciadamente, aún habría gente que lo viera de ese modo.

-Quite esa cara de terror, capitán- le dijo Rhodes tras ver la expresión en el rostro del Capitán América.

-Los medios pueden reaccionar de muchos modos. Es normal que esté algo nervioso- lo defendió Sam.

-Tampoco es que tengan que ir corriendo a la prensa para contarlo- afirmó la doctora Cho, volviéndose hacía la pareja.-No tiene que esforzarse en decir nada. Cuando surja la ocasión cuéntenlo libremente.

-Además, hay un montón de famosos gays y la gente no tiene ningún problema con ellos- aseguró Viuda.-No tiene nada que temer. Excepto, tal vez, el pasado de Tony.

-¡Eh!- exclamó el aludido.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué tiene que temerme?

-Oh, vamos, Tony. Todo el mundo conoce tu pasado de mujeriego. Incluso intentaste algo conmigo.

-¡No sueñes! Eso serán imaginaciones tuyas. Por aquel entonces, tenía una relación más o menos estable con Pepper.

-Pues entonces flirteabas sin darte cuenta. No sé si eso es mucho peor.

Tony se volvió hacía Steve, viendo como este entrecerraba los ojos mientras lo miraba.

-¡No te creas nada de lo que te diga!- exclamó el multimillonario.-¡Te juro que yo nunca hice nada de eso!

-Sé como eres, Tony- le dijo Rogers.-No puedes evitar coquetear con las chicas monas.

-Pero eso no significa que quiera algo con ellas. Solo pretendo ser amable.

-Lo sé creo que llevas eso en el ADN. Howard era idéntico en ese sentido.

-¿Quiere eso decir que ser un mujeriego se hereda?- preguntó Clint, riéndose de aquella situación.

-Al menos, en la familia Stark parece serlo- les dijo Rogers.

-¡Eh! Pero cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre, le fue fiel toda su vida y tuvieron un buen matrimonio, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaron. Si soy igual a él, eso significa que seré un buen marido- se defendió Tony, cogiendo a Steve de la mano.

-Solo por eso te salvas- le dijo el capi, riéndose ante su intento de defenderse.

Nuevos silbidos y risitas empezaron a oírse de nuevo por el cuarto cuando ambos se pusieron cariñosos, haciendo que Tony les dijeran que les dejaran en paz y Steve riera aún más ampliamente mientras los demás tomaban sus copas y seguían con la fiesta, ignorando al enfurruñado multimillonario.

Después de todo, cuando los medios se hicieran eco de la noticia de su compromiso, su vida iba a ser un no parar, así que mejor disfrutar mientras pudieran.

 **Fin del capitulo 39**

 **Bueno...están todos muy metidos en esta futura boda, incluso Viuda, que parece que quiere que le den las riendas de la organización a ella para encargarse de todo. Jajajajajaj**

 **Pero no tengo mucho que decir en este capitulo excepto lo que ya he dicho, así que os comentaré algunas cosas que he visto o, en este caso, que he escuchado. En capítulos anteriores, ya os mencioné que había escuchado a Robert Downey Jr cantar y que tenía una voz impresionante. Pues resulta que no solo ha cantado en conciertos, si no que también lo ha hecho en series. En la de Ally Mcbeal o como se escriba. Es una serie bastante antigua sobre una abogada que yo recuerdo de niña. Pero no recordaba haber visto a Robert. Encontré el video en youtube y tenéis que verlo. Parece un crío y está monisimo. Echadle un ojos: ``Robert Downey Jr Sting Every Breath You Take (Ally McBeal)´´**

 **Por cierto, una de las cosas que ha dicho María Hill me ha hecho pensar. Se dice que Bruce Banner es una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Pero también lo dicen de Ironman, de Reed Richards, Charles Xadier y Doctor Strange. En los comic´s incluso forman un grupo llamados los Illuminati junto con Rayo Negro y Namor, aunque no sé si esos dos últimos están en el grupo porque son también extremadamente inteligentes o porque representan a unos grupos concretos. Rayo Negro a los Inhumanos y Namor a los seres del mar como rey de Atlantis.**

 **Me resulta curioso que todas esas grandes mentes, o la mayoría de ellas, sean ciudadanos estadounidenses y, sobretodo, neoyorquinos. El patriotismo en Marvel se les sale por todos sus poros. No pueden estar más orgullosos de sus ciudadanos. T´challa también es una mente brillante, pero a veces no está en ese grupo porque no suele estar de acuerdo con Tony y Reed con lo que deciden, así que suele alejarse de ellos.**

 **Pero, en fín. Solo quería comentar eso, para que le dierais unas vueltas, daros cuenta de pequeños detalles que nos van soltando sin darnos cuenta. O a lo mejor lo hacen sin darse cuenta, que no dicen eso con mala intención. Pero me resultaba curioso que las grandes mentes estuvieran concentradas en esa zona de Estados Unidos. Si queréis más sobre los comics y no tenéis pasta, os recomiendo al youtuber YouGambit, quien hace video-comics y podréis ver todas estas cosas y muchas más. Y, si queréis saber cosas sobre sorteos, películas y detalles más concreto, os recomiendo a StripMarvel. Es un cómico español que ha abierto un canal de Marvel para hablar de un poco de todo y es muy interesante.**

 **Con esto, creo que os he soltado una buena charla por el momento, así que antes de que empiece a desvariar más de la cuenta, me pongo con el siguiente capitulo y me despido de vosotros. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Chao!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Buenasssssss a todos de nuevo. Estamos ya con el capitulo 40, aunque parezca mentira. Es sorprendente ver como la historia se escribe a sí misma y como ella me lleva por sí misma a su final, así que, mientras me conduzce hasta allí, espero que todos vosotros también estéis en ese camino conmigo.**

 **Pero no os doy más la tabarra. Os dejo con el capitulo y os suelto, como hago siempre, el rollazo al final del capitulo. ^^**

 **CAPITULO 40**

… **...**

Al día siguiente, después de aquella improvisada fiesta que duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada, donde alguien pareció darle algo de alcohol al pequeño Peter por error, haciendo que por poco este destrozara el complejo, Steve se había dicho que no estaría mal pasar unas cuantas horas en la cama, que por un día que se tomara libre y no entrenara no iba a significar el fin del mundo.

Pero, al parecer, tendría que haber compartido sus pensamientos con Tony.

-¡Venga! ¡Arriba, grandullón! Tenemos que ir a la Torre- le dijo este, agitando su brazo para despertarlo.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir a estar horas a la Torre?- le preguntó este, con voz somnolienta, volviéndose boca arriba en la cama.

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para ver el progreso que Cho y su equipo han estado haciendo.

-La doctora Cho aún seguirá borracha de anoche- le contestó este, haciendo intención de volver a dormirse.

-Pero...¿qué dices? Ni ella ni yo nos hemos acostado y hemos estado hablando de lo que han conseguido hasta ahora.

-Estupendo- comentó este sin más.-De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó, volviendo su atención a este.-Yo nunca entiendo nada de lo que habláis.

-Habrá prensa en la puerta de la Torre y los medios no te han visto desde que anunciamos que volvíais a ser legales. Tienes que hacer apariciones públicas para que el público vuelva a confiar en tí. Además, como saben tu identidad, puedes ir vestido de calle. No hace falta que vayas con el uniforme.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo más detrás de todo esto?- susurró Steve, no del todo convencido.

-Porque parece que sospechas de todo lo que te digo- le dijo Tony, agitando su brazo de nuevo cuando vio que este cerraba de nuevo los ojos.-Levantate de una vez. No me obligues a meterme en esa cama contigo.

-Y eso lo dice el mismo hombre que me dijo ayer que no podía levantarse de la cama- afirmó Steve, sonriendo.

-Meterme en la cama para dormir, pervertido. De verdad, te has convertido en un malpensado. El día que menos me lo espere, te encontraré coqueteando con mujeres por las esquinas- le replicó Tony, golpeándole en el brazo.

Rogers no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella idea.

-Ya me levanto. Pero prepara café. Aunque no pueda emborracharme, necesito estar despierto.

-¡A la orden, capitán!- exclamó Tony, levantándose de la cama, donde había estado sentado en el borde, y saliendo del cuarto.

Para su propia sorpresa, cuando Steve se levantó para darse una ducha rápida, Tony le había hasta preparado la ropa para que se vistiera, unos vaqueros junto a una camiseta sencilla y una chaqueta.

Desde luego, parecía tener prisa por llegar a la Torre.

…...

-Si pasas del limite de velocidad, te juro que me bajo del coche- le dijo Steve cuando ambos montaron en uno de los muchos coches que Tony tenía guardados en el garaje del complejo.

-Mira que llegas a ser aburrido, capitán- comentó el multimillonario, poniendo el coche en marcha.

-Tony- le advirtió este.

-De acuerdo. Bien. Te prometo ceñirme a las leyes de trafico. ¿Contento?

-Un poco- admitió este.

Tony siempre había sido un loco al volante. Le gustaban los coches rápidos y le encantaba comprobar hasta donde eran capaces de llegar. La policía apenas se molestaba en pararlo si se lo encontraban en la carretera. Directamente, le ponían la multa y se la mandaban a casa, donde él la pagaba de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios.

En cierta manera, ese era un detalle que ponía a Steve los pelos de punta. Había visto accidentes de trafico por televisión a mucho menos velocidad que la que alcanzaba a Tony y que nadie saliera con vida. Pero, cuando iba solo, no le hacía caso en absoluto.

-De verdad que eres un aburrido, capi- replicó este, de camino a la Torre.-Con lo divertido que es correr.

-Perdón por aguarte la fiesta- le dijo este a su vez.-Pero no me gustaría saber que has tenido un accidente antes de nuestra boda.

Tony lo miró un momento antes de volver la cabeza hacía la carretera.

-¿Estás diciendo que temes por mí?

-Siempre estoy temiendo por tí- le dijo Steve.-Eres un temerario. Nunca miras por tu propia seguridad.

-Vi las grabaciones de SHIELD cuando Hydra intentó capturarte en aquel ascensor. Ese salto y lo que ocurrió dentro tampoco fue muy seguro.

-Yo llevo el suero del supersoldado corriendo por las venas y tenía el escudo conmigo. Tú, sin tu traje, eres vulnerable.

-Entonces...¿significa que no puedo salir a la calle?

-Significa que tienes que tener más cuidado. Pensar que, hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré preocupado por tí.

-Oh, mierda- susurró Tony, cerrando un instante los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Como desearía estar ahora mismo en el complejo para demostrarte lo mucho que me ha gustado eso que me has dicho.

-¿Quién es el que no deja de pensar en lo mismo ahora?

-Es culpa tuya, por ser tan mono.

-Oh.¿Mono? Me has hecho sonar como si midiera metro y medio y con los ojos enormes.

-¿Te refieres a como eras antes del suero?

Steve le dedicó una mala mirada y Tony no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vale, vale. Perdona. Pero sabes que me hubiera encantado conocerte en aquella época.

-En aquella época, tu padre ni siquiera pensaba en casarse e intentó coquetear con Peggy.

-Sí. No sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-Me...perdí muchas cosas- murmuró Steve, volviendo la vista hacía la ventanilla.

-Te confirmo que nada importante. Cuando mi padre hacía algo gordo, mamá y tía Peggy ideaban algo juntas para hacérselo pagar. Eran realmente aterradoras.

-Pero...me habría gustado tener esa clase de recuerdos con ella.

Fue tal el anhelo que Tony notó en su voz que hasta llegó a sentirse celoso, pero, contemplando la expresión de Rogers, que parecía tan distante mirando por la ventanilla, no pudo enfadarse con él.

-¿Tía Peggy fue tu primer amor?

-Sí. Y ni siquiera pudimos tener un simple baila- admitió Steve, totalmente sincero.

-Ella tuvo una buena vida e hizo grandes cosas.

-Lo sé. Era una mujer fuerte. Hizo todo lo que se propuso.

-Y no querría verte en ese estado por pensar en ella. Se enfadaría contigo al verte así.

Steve volvió la vista hacía Tony, pero este estaba concentrado en la carretera.

-¿Verdad que sí?- comentó el capitán.-Peggy se enfadaría conmigo.

-Y seguramente mi padre también. No sé qué le distes, pero desde luego, estaba loco contigo. A su lado, Coulson era una simple fans inofensiva.

-Howard era...un hombre peculiar. Su mente funcionaba de un modo diferente a la de los demás.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? Ni siquiera supe lo que le importaba hasta 20 años después de su muerte.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio en el interior del coche que ninguno de los dos pareció querer romper. No había nada más qué decir a ese respecto y no serviría de nada recordar a los que no estaban si eso los entristecía.

Por suerte, para entonces ya habían llegado a la Torre de Stark, donde Cho y su equipo no habían parado de entrar y salir. Esas entradas y salidas habían activado a los periodistas, que llevaban días allí, esperando a que Tony o cualquier otro miembro de los Vengadores, ahora que estaban todos reunidos de nuevo, apareciera.

Cuando él y el capi salieron del coche, la lluvia de flashes cegó al capitán durante un segundo, pero Tony parecía totalmente inmune a aquella lluvia de fotos, como si sus ojos ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ello.

-¡Señor Stark, ¿es verdad que obligó al Gobierno a aceptar a los Vengadores para luchar contra Ezekiel Stane?!- le preguntó uno de los periodistas, que consiguió hacerse oír por encima del resto mientras ellos iban hacía la puerta.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer para arreglar la situación- fue lo que le contestó.

-Pero, ¿alguno de los Vengadores no se ha visto satisfecho con la firma de ese tratado, teniendo en cuenta la polémica que creó?

-Ahora estamos todos juntos y preparados para cualquier amenaza que se presente. Eso es lo realmente importante.

-¿Piensa ampliar el grupo?

-Nunca viene mal tener a más miembros en el equipo mientras estén dentro de la ley.

-Señor Stark, ¿a qué se debe ese anillo que lleva en el dedo?- le preguntó una de las periodistas cuando él y Steve ya estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio, haciendo que Rogers mirara al suelo, suspirando.

No sabía si estaba preparado para aquello. No tan pronto. No en aquel lugar.

-Me alegro que me lo preguntes- afirmó Tony, deteniéndose en el acto y volviéndose hacía la prensa.-Verás. Me he comprometido.

-¿Con la señorita Virginia Pepper Potts?- le preguntó alguien.

-Se tenía entendido que había acabado la relación existente que tenía con ella.

-No, no, no, chicos. No se trata de la señorita Potts- afirmó Tony, riéndose.

Estaba seguro que esta acabaría viendo las noticias y se la imaginaba indignada con los periodistas por haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Entonces...¿quién es la afortunada?

-¿Otra mujer ha conseguido robar el corazón de Ironman?

-En realidad, no se trata de ninguna mujer- les informó Tony, tomando a Steve del brazo y acercándole a él.-Se trata de este hombretón de aquí.

Se hizo un instante de silencio entre los periodistas. Conociendo a Tony, seguramente pensarían que aquello se trataba de una mala broma o algo así. Su modo particular de tomarles a todos el pelo.

Pero este tomó la mano de Rogers y les enseñó los anillos idénticos que ambos portaban.

Casi al instante, la lluvia de flashes volvió a caer sobre ellos y las preguntas estallaron a su alrededor de una manera ensordecedora, tratando de hacerse oír unos por encima de los otros.

-¡Señor Stark, ¿desde cuando el Capitán América y usted están manteniendo una relación?!

-¡Señor Rogers, ¿aceptó casarse con él a pesar de saber la fama que le precede?!

-¡¿Cuando tendrá lugar el enlace?! ¡¿Dónde tendrá lugar?!

-¡¿Habían pensado mantener su relación oculta hasta ahora?!

-¡¿Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos?!

Las preguntas no parecían tener fin y Tony solo sonreía, tratando de que todos se calmaran para poder contestar, viendo como Steve aparecía algo avergonzado, pero se mantenía a su lado.

-Esta separación del equipo nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y no hemos querido ocultarlo al publico en ningún momento- les informó Tony,-A decir verdad, nos comprometimos ayer mismo. No tenemos nada decidido y nos gustaría que la gente aceptara nuestra relación y nos apoyaran. Nada más.

Y, con esas palabras, aún sujetando la mano de Steve, se internaron en el interior del edificio.

La doctora Cho, cruzada de brazos, estaba esperándoles junto al mostrador de la entrada, donde las pantallas estaban retransmitiendo lo que acababa de pasar afuera apenas unos instantes antes.

-No pierdes el tiempo- le dijo esta a Tony.

-Mejor pronto que tarde- fue la respuesta que le dió.

Steve aún no podía hablar. Todo aquello le había pillado completamente de sorpresa. No se había esperado a hacer lo suyo tan rápido, tan fácil, tan...Tony. Había esperado preguntas de otro tipo, en plan: ¿Era una broma? ¿Cómo su relación había acabado siendo posible? Y cosas de un estilo similar.

En su opinión, los periodistas se lo habían tomado demasiado bien,casi como si aquello no les pillara de sorpresa, como si hubieran esperado que algo así acabara pasando.

-Nuestro pequeño Steve aún está asustado- comentó Tony, envolviendo la cintura de este con un brazo y estrechándole contra él, observando la cara aún envuelta en confusión y duda de este ante aquella situación.

-No me extraña en absoluto. Eso ha sido demasiado precipitado.

-Pero...¿de qué hablas? Ellos estaban ahí, nosotros llevábamos nuestros anillos y sabíamos que íbamos a hablar con ellos en algún momento. Lo único que no sabíamos era cuando esto iba a ocurrir.

-De verdad eres de lo que no hay- comentó Cho, observando a Tony con atención y negando con la cabeza.

Pero el sonido de una especie de bocina de barco les hizo volverse hacía las pantallas que había sobre el mostrador, transmitiendo los noticieros y otros canales.

Las noticias de esa mañana, así como las otras cadenas, se habían hecho ya eco del notición del día y, con la foto de Tony y Steve cogidos de la mano de fondo en sus cromas, comentaban lo sorprendente de aquella situación. Al parecer, lo que más les llamaba la atención era que Tony Stark fuera a casarse. El hecho de que lo hiciera con Steve era lo que menos les había llamado la atención.

-Pero...¿será capaz nuestro buen y querido Capitán América controlar al apasionado Ironman?- comentaban en ese mismo momento una presentadora en uno de esos programas dedicados al mundo del corazón.

-Eso hace que me preocupe- comentó Steve, mirando la pantalla.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Tony.

-Que lo que más les preocupe es la seriedad con la que te tomes esta relación que ella en sí.

-¡Oh, vamos, cap! ¡Sabes que sería incapaz de engañarte!

-Pero no tienes un buen curriculum en lo que a relaciones se refiere- comentó Cho con aire distraído.

Tony soltó un bufido.

-¡¿Sabéis qué?! Me importa muy poco lo que digan los medios o lo que la gente diga sobre esta relación. Lo que importa es que vamos a casarnos y les callaremos la boca a todos aquellos que no creían en esto.

Steve asintió. Pudo notar lo que aquello molestaba a Tony. Era como si todo el mundo desconfiara de él. Nadie ponía en duda los sentimientos del Capitán América. Pero, en cambio, los del gran Anthony Stark eran otro cantar.

-Yo creo en tí- le dijo Rogers, apretando su mano.

-Y lo bueno es que, si te engaña, sabes que puedes darle una buena paliza- comentó Cho como si nada, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por tu aportación- le dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

-De nada- respondió esta, tomando unos papeles que un chico joven, posiblemente uno de los becarios del lugar, le trajo a esta.-Ahora, si no queréis perder más tiempo, ¿podemos ver los resultados de nuestra ultima investigación?

-¡Jefe!- le llamó María Hill cuando ellos pensaban dirigirse ya hacía los ascensores.-¡¿No tenía pensado decirme que hoy iba a dar una noticia tan importante como esa?!- le preguntó la mujer, colocándose ante él con una tablet apretada contra el pecho.

-Tampoco es que tuviera planeado contarlo- se defendió Tony.

-Oh, vamos- le dijo el capi.-Claro que sí. Lo sabias desde el mismo momento en que te enteraste que había periodistas ahí fuera. Por eso te has empeñado en que viniera hoy contigo a la Torre, cuando normalmente habrías venido solo.

-Bueno...cabía la posibilidad de que vieran mi anillo y me preguntaran por él. Quería que los dos estuviéramos presentes cuando eso pasara.

-¿Y no podía haberme avisado a mí, aunque solo hubiera sido unos minutos antes?- le regañó Hill.-Ahora la entrada es un caos y cada trabajador que entre y salga va a recibir un aluvión de preguntas. Es mejor que ninguno salga hoy del edificio.

-¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Steve, un poco alterado por eso.

-Por supuesto. Esto va a crear un gran revuelo. Incluso sería conveniente que ninguno de los trabajadores saliera.

-Gracias, Tony- le dijo la doctora Cho a este, empleando su tan conocido sarcasmo contra él mismo.

-¡Perdonadme por ser sincero y decir las cosas a la cara!- exclamó este, elevando las manos, como si le estuvieran atracando con sus reproches.

-También sería mejor que eleváramos las medidas de seguridad alrededor del edificio. Es posible que algún periodista quiera hacer el intento de entrar aquí-sugirió Hill, mirando su tablet y apuntando cosas.-Es posible que haya helicópteros también, así que sería recomendable mantener los cristales oscurecidos en la azotea para evitar fotografías del plano personal que pudieran llegar a los medios.

-Tampoco es como si fuéramos a follar contra los cristales- comentó Stark, irritado con todo aquello.

-¡Tony!- exclamó Steve.-¡Ese lenguaje!

-Se le conoce, jefe- le dijo Hill.-Aunque solo fuera para molestar a los periodistas, le metería mano al capitán delante de ellos.

-Esto es ridículo- murmuró Tony, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Esto no será durante mucho tiempo- comentó Cho.-Los periodistas tendrán pronto otras noticias que cubrir.

-¿Cuando dos de los más grandes superhéroes del planeta van a casarse y apenas tienen imágenes de los dos juntos? Lo dudo- comento Hill

-Tony- le regañó Steve a este.

No había sido su intención en absoluto montar aquel circo y mucho menos tener que quedar atrapados dentro de la propia Torre de Stark por culpa de los periodistas, viéndose obligados a pasar el día y la noche allí dentro, reteniendo a sus mismos trabajadores por ello.

-Tampoco es que sea tan malo- afirmó el aludido y recibidor de todas las miradas de la entrada.-Tómatelo como un día de vacaciones.

-Y, si la prensa se pone muy pesada, como una semana- comentó María, aún con la vista clavada en su tablet.

 **Fin del capitulo 40.**

 **En este fin de capitulo tengo varias cosas que comentar en las que he ido cayendo conforme he ido escribiendo. Pero, antes de ponerme con ello, ¿alguien más a visto este sábado la película de Ironman 3 que han puesto en Telecinco? Pregunto a aquellos que sean de España, por supuesto. Yo hasta evité ir al baño porque, cuando iba de camino, volvieron del anuncio y no quería perderme nada. Mi fanatismo con este personaje se esta transformando rápidamente en obsesión. Voy a tener que mirármelo.**

 **Pero, ahora pasemos a los puntos que he ido sacando mientras escribía o en los que he pensado mientras lo hacía:**

 **Algunos pensaran que saco demasiado a colación a Peggy Carter, pero la verdad es que adoro a este personaje. Descubrí demasiado tarde su serie, ya que cuando supe que existía y fui a verla, ABC ya había decidido cancelarla y Netflix ya había informado que no iba a seguir con ella. Y no sabéis lo que me cabrea eso. Creo que era una buenísima serie. Ya he hablado de esto en otras ocasiones, pero es que sigo indignada. Por fin había una serie de un personaje femenino de Marvel fuerte y que no tenía poderes, pero que explicaba hechos importantes del pasado de este universo y van y la cancelan. ¿Sabéis las ganas que tengo de saber como se fundó SHIELD, con quién se casó Peggy y como logró la madre de Tony que Howard fuera un fiel y buen marido? Esa tía tuvo que ser la leche cuando apareció en su vida y ahora nunca vamos a saberlo. Ahgggggggrrrr. ¡Son cosas que de verdad quería sabes! ¿Alguien sabe si los productores de esta serie tienen twitter para intentar hablar con ellos? Ya que la serie está cancelada, al menos que nos cuenten lo que tenían pensado hacer para explicar esas cosas.**

 **Y, bueno, otras de las cosas que me vino a la cabeza, cuando un periodista le preguntó a Tony si pensaba en ampliar el equipo, era que cómo era posible que Hulka aún no haya llegado a nuestras pantallas. La prima verde de Bruce Banner me parece una parte importante en los Vengadores y sigo esperando que se dignen a hacerla aparecer. Van a meter a Capitana Marvel, que considero que es mucho menos conocida que ella. ¿Cuando podremos ver en pantalla a Jennifer, nuestra mejor abogada verde, en pantalla grande? Pero, por favor, que elijan a una actriz más fortachona que la que se han buscado para que sea Wonder Woman. No tengo nada contra ese personaje. Solo que ella es una amazona o algo así (no recuerdo muy bien su historia) y en todos los dibujos y comics que he visto de ella, se la veía bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, a la de la película...pues no. Estaba algo fuerte, pero parece que no conseguía buena forma muscular. Hasta mi cuñada, que es fan de la Liga de la Justicia, lo dice. La mujer que sale en Deadpool podría valer. U otra mujer que tenga su misma condición física. Será que no hay mujeres guapas que vayan a gimnasios.**

 **En fin. Parece que Marvel no deja de hacerme desilusiones.**

 **También tengo que deciros que las cosas que Tony y Steve han hablado sobre su pasado, concretamente el de Tony, me lo he inventado. Viendo la serie de Agente Carter y Ant-man, doy por sentado que Howard y Peggy fueron amigos hasta la muerte de este, así que he dado por sentado que estaban uno en la vida del otro y que, por tanto, Tony ha tenido que verla en casa y que se llevara bien con la esposa de Howard. No me imagino a alguien que no pueda llevarse bien con Peggy. Pero como es una parte de la vida de este Stark de la que no consigo encontrar nada, me lo invento y punto. Solo aviso.**

 **En fin. Como ya me he quedado a gusto, os dejo descansar después de esta charla. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. ¡A cuidarse!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Aquí informando, con este nuevo capitulo, llegando al cuarenta y uno, esperando que podáis soportarme aún. Considero increíble que aún haya gente tan seguidora de la historia y que, encima, me pida que la siga alargando. Y sí, lo digo por tí, ambu780. Si no hubiera sido por esas conversaciones que compartimos, hubiera intentado terminar la historia allí por el capitulo 35 y 36. A decir verdad, hasta una de esas conversaciones, estaba segura de que la gente estaría ya deseando que terminara la cosa. Aunque en Wattpad, moncelite también me decía en cada uno de los capítulos que iba subiendo que siguiera, así que tengo que agradeceros estos capítulos extra a vosotras. Sin vuestros comentarios, no existirían.**

 **Y...bueno, creo que después de este breve instante de agradecimientos, tengo que agradecer a todos los demás que dejan review (Guest, Sizz(Guest), Hitsu-sasuke, .906 y Alexander Malfoy Black, que siempre es el primero en comentar desde que ha empezado a seguir mi historia), a todos vosotros os agradezco vuestro seguimiento, así como a aquellos que han empezado a seguirme en Wattpad por esta historia, como mfarias22030.**

 **Ahora sí, ahora me pongo con el capi y sigo con el coñazo después. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 41**

… **...**

Mientras permanecía de pie ante las ventanas acristaladas de la azotea de Tony, oscurecidas por Friday para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior del lugar, Steve miró con aire resentido a los helicópteros que, en aquellos mismos instantes, volaban sin César en torno a la Torre, como buitres en busca de un pedazo de carne.

Observarles allí, esperando a que alguno de los dos asomara la nariz, era verdaderamente irritante.

El ruido de un ascensor a su espalda hizo que se diera media vuelta.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo Tony, entrando en el cuarto con las manos en posición de súplica.-No sabía que esto sería así.

-Desde luego, no fueron tan pesados cuando admitiste estar con Pepper.

-Supongo que era una situación un poco diferente. Ella y yo llevábamos muchos años trabajando juntos, empezamos poco a poco y nunca llegamos a comprometernos oficialmente. Destruí mis trajes por ella, pero...

-Los medios van a estar pesados con esto.

-Supongo que es una novedad. Dos grandes superhéroes salen del armario y dicen que se van a casar. Eso no ocurre todos los días.

-Cierto- secundó Steve.

Aún así, no pudo evitar suspirar mientras seguía observando a aquellos condenados helicópteros.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó Tony, abrazándole por la espalda, besandole en la nuca.

-Esta situación- admitió el capi al instante.-Estoy acostumbrado a las cosas simples. Al querer casarme contigo, pensé que sería algo sencillo, rodeados de nuestros amigos. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que todo el mundo querrá estar allí y querrá verlo. ¿De verdad podríamos ir tranquilamente a los juzgados de Brooklyn para poder casarnos?

Tony no supo bien qué contestar a eso. Solo permaneció tras él, abrazándole, tratando de darle ánimos.

-¿Ha ido todo bien con Cho?- preguntó Steve, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó, haciéndose hacía atrás para que Rogers pudiera girar entre sus brazos hasta quedar cara a cara.-Sus investigaciones revolucionaran los campos de la medicina moderna.

-Yo me conformaría con que no hicierais otro Ultron por accidente- comentó Steve, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-De verdad que hacer que me parta de risa, capi. Tienes tanto sentido del humor- comentó Tony a su vez con sarcasmo.

Pero antes de que el multimillonario pudiera decir algo más debido a su enfado, Rogers tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos y lo besó, borrando cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir.

-¿A qué a venido eso?- le preguntó este cuando se separaron.

Pero el capitán solo volvió a besarle de aquella manera calmada suya, como si pudiera pasarse horas acariciando sus labios con los suyos una y otra vez. Parecía ser experto en ello y, con cada nuevo encuentro entre ellos, se hacía aún más diestro.

Tony solo permaneció inmóvil, tratando de comprender lo que le pasaba a Steve. Pero cuando la lengua de este acarició sus labios, las preguntas que habían estado acumulándose en su cabeza se esfumaron y, tomando el rostro de Steve entre sus propias manos, se dijo que si este quería que hiciera cosas malas, podía contar con él tanto como deseara.

Retrocedieron hasta el sofá del salón, pero, a pesar de que Steve se dejó caer contra este, con Tony entre sus brazos, no cayeron en la cuenta de que su peso les podía hacer rebotar y ambos acabaron tirados en el suelo, haciendo que Tony rompiera a reír.

-¿Cómo ha pasado eso?- preguntó Steve, desconcertado, ya que había caído de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Somos demasiado para ese pobre sofá- comentó Tony, aún partiéndose de risa a su lado.

-¿Te parece tan gracioso?

-Sí. Deberías verte la cara que tienes ahora mismo.

-Oh. Muy bonito. Te estás burlando de mí.

-Dime que esto no ha sido para reírse, capi, y cierro la boca ahora mismo.

-Oye- comentó Steve, bajando el tono de voz y acariciando el rostro de Tony con una de sus manos.-¿Por qué no continuamos con esto en tu cuarto?

-Estoy entrando en el salón- informó María Hill, con los ojos clavados en su tablet cuando el ascensor se abrió con un sonoro y musical din.

En el acto, Tony y Steve se pusieron en pie de un salto y salieron tras el sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señorita Hill?- le preguntó Tony, tratando de actuar con normalidad.

-Han llegado bastantes peticiones de entrevistas para ambos para que habléis de vuestro compromiso, así como unas cuantas ofertas por la exclusiva de vuestra boda. Los periodistas se están rascando los bolsillos para hacer fotos desde dentro.

-Me niego a tener a periodistas dentro- les dijo Steve a los presentes de manera rotunda.

-Además, no necesitamos el dinero. ¿Se piensan que por hacernos una oferta obscena de dinero, vamos a aceptar?

-Realmente son sumas realmente obscenas- comentó María, mirando su pantalla.

-¿De cuanto hablamos?- preguntó Tony, colocándose a su lado para echar un vistazo, picado por la curiosidad.

-Aunque nos ofrecieran todo el dinero del mundo, me seguiría negando- afirmó Steve, irritado.

Todo aquel asunto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Quería algo tranquilo junto a Tony y al resto de sus amigos. No quería ver ni una sola cámara en un día como ese. aunque, claro, la ultima vez que él había pensado en una posible boda suya, no era nadie importante y los paparazzi ni siquiera cabían en la imaginación de la gente. No como se les conocía ahora.

-La boda tendrá que celebrarse en un recinto cerrado para que los periodistas no puedan tomar fotografías- comentó Hill, elevando la vista hacía Rogers.

-Pues buscaremos un buen lugar donde hacerlo- afirmó Tony, sin dudarlo.-Incluso podríamos celebrar la boda en otro país para evitar problemas.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir? ¿A Wakanda?- le preguntó Rogers con sarcasmo.-Dudo que T´challa nos dejara su reino para eso.

-Hay muchos otros lugares por ahí, lugares lejanos y adecuados para celebrar una boda- afirmó Tony, tomando la mano de Steve, haciendo que este le mirara.-Lo importante es que nadie nos estropee un día como ese y que nuestros amigos estén allí.

Y de manera mágica, aquellas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Steve y le hicieron dirigir una sonrisa hacía Tony.

-Todo eso es muy bonito- aseguró Hill, haciendo que ambos recordaran que ella aún seguía allí.-Pero, ¿qué hacemos con las peticiones de entrevistas? ¿Van a hacer una rueda prensa? No van a dejar de insistir con el tema.

-Bueno...salimos un momento y podemos contestar a unas cuantas preguntas, ¿no?- le preguntó Tony a Steve, buscando su aprobación a aquella idea, pensando que era mejor hablar cuanto antes con los periodistas para que perdieran el interés cuanto antes.

-Me parece bien- aceptó este.-Pero llamaré al complejo para decirles que no volveremos hoy.

…...

Mientras Wanda estaba levitando sobre uno de los sófares del complejo, practicando sus poderes, leyendo un libro, Visión entró en el cuarto, deteniéndose un momento mientras contemplaba la figura tranquila de esta. Cruzada de piernas, con el libros sobre el regazo, parecía la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, como si nada pudiera perturbarla.

Ella debió de sentir su presencia, ya que a pesar de no haber hecho el menor ruido ni movimiento alguno, Wanda levantó la cabeza de repente hacía él, cerrando el libro y descendiendo hasta quedar sentada en el sofá.

-¿A pasado algo?- preguntó esta.

-A llamado el señor Rogers y ha informado que ni él ni el señor Stark volverán al complejo por esta noche.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó esta de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

A parte de ellos dos y los lideres del equipo, actualmente no había nadie más en el complejo. Sam se había ido con Viuda para una misión, Clint había vuelto a casa, Peter también había vuelto con su tía May, Scott y Hope volvieron a San Francisco y Rhodes había vuelto a la base militar, tratando de saber si habían conseguido sacarle algo de información a Stane o, como ella temía, tendría que ayudarles para eso.

-Al parecer, el señor Stark a informado de su compromiso y los periodistas están rodeando la Torre en estos momentos.

-¡Vaya! Tuvo que llevar más cuidado al dar la noticia.

-Seguramente, si esto fuera entre otros miembros, no levantaría tanta polémica.

-Desde luego. Pero a Stark siempre le ha gustado dar espectáculo. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con eso.

Tras esas palabras, ninguno de los dos pareció saber bien qué decir, pero Visión no abandonó el cuarto y Wanda se dedicó a acariciar la portada del libro, pensando en algo de lo que poder hablar.

Después de la petición de matrimonio de este de la pasada noche, rodeándola entre sus brazos y la luna tan cerca que hasta había sentido que podría tocarla, se había hecho un tanto incomodo quedarse a solas.

Cuando estaban los demás, sola buscar su contacto o Visión siempre se colocaba cerca de ella. Pero a solas era otro cantar.

-Has mejorado con tus poderes- le soltó este de pronto, acercándose a donde estaba ella sentada.

-¿Tú crees?

El tema de sus poderes siempre era algo delicado. Era algo que aún la hacía sentirse insegura y no del todo ella misma.

-Desde luego. Lo noté en la pelea en el aeropuerto. Pero, viéndote aquí, usando tus poderes calmadamente, mientras haces otras cosas... Eso demuestra el control que ya posees sobre tí misma.

Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír.

En cierta forma, Visión siempre encontraba las palabras justas, esas que conseguían calmarla cuando no lo creía posible.

-Quiero tener el suficiente control para no volver a cometer errores. Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con lo que sea y ser de ayuda para el equipo. Supongo...que es mi modo para que la gente no me tenga miedo.

-Nadie que te conozca podría tenerte miedo- afirmó Visión, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto. Ninguno de los miembros de los Vengadores te tienen miedo.

-Eso es verdad- admitió ella.

-Has practicado muy duro para poder controlar tus poderes y ese entrenamiento ha dado su fruto.

-Tú, sin embargo, puedes hacerlo todo perfectamente a la primera, incluso aunque no hayas practicando antes.

-Eso no es verdad- replicó Visión.-Intenté hacer paprika y no hubo manera.

-Bueno...eso fue porque no tenias los ingredientes adecuados.

-Creo que la cocina está bien surtida ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres que nos pongamos a cocinar?- comentó Wanda, comenzado a sonreír.

-¿Y por qué no?

Ambos se miraron, como buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta. Tras observarse unos instantes, Wanda se puso en pie y Visión no tardó en imitarla mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina.

Una vez allí, Visión encendió una de las televisiones para que Wanda viera las noticias, donde todo el mundo parecía haberse centrado en el hecho en el que el Capitán América y Ironman estaban comprometidos, mostrando la Torre en directo.

-Menudo acoso- comentó Wanda, sacando los utensilios de cocina que iban a necesitar.

-Si fuéramos nosotros, a penas saldría en las noticias- comentó Visión como si nada.

Pero, a pesar de que el comentario fue hecho con suma ligereza, Wanda volvió la cabeza hacía él, un poco intrigada.

-¿Y...por qué a penas hablarían de nosotros?

-Porque, aunque las cámaras hayan podido vernos en acción, no somos el foco de atención del público. En los últimos meses, Spiderman se ha llevado todas las miradas. Habían bastantes videos suyos circulando por internet.

-Peter debería llevar cuidado. Si quiere mantener su identidad en secreto, debe de ser más precavido.

-El único motivo por el que lleva máscara en estos momentos es debido a su tía. S se enterara de quién es, le prohibiría salir.

-No me imagino a alguien prohibiendo a un héroe salir a la calle para ayudar a los demás- comentó Wanda, sacando lo que necesitaba de la nevera y depositándolo todo sobre la encimera, cerca de los fogones.

-Wanda, te prohíbo salir a ayudar a la gente- le soltó Visión de pronto, con tono autoritario.

Sus palabras pillaron tan de improviso a esta que ella se quedó un momento inmóvil, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

-Has dicho que no te imaginabas diciéndole eso a un héroe, así que...-comentó este, pareciendo avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

Wanda no pudo evitar echarse a reír por un segundo.

-Así que te has ofrecido voluntario a tí mismo para mostrármelo, ¿no?

Visión asintió.

-Anda. Ven aquí y presta atención a como hago paprika. No es muy complicado y estoy segura de que serás capaz de aprender muy rápido.

Como un perrito bueno, Visión se colocó tras Wanda, casi tan pegado a su espalda que esta era capaz de notar su calor contra ella. Y eso, en un lugar donde estaban completamente a solas, no era precisamente demasiado tranquilizador.

-Ten cuidado con el cuchillo- le dijo Visión cando vio como las manos de ella temblaban.

Rodeando a Wanda con los brazos, colocó sus manos sobre las de esta para que el temblor cesara. Pero pareció conseguir justamente lo contrario.

Debido a semejante cercanía, ella a penas sentía como si pudiera respirar. El aire se quedaba atascado en algún punto entre sus pulmones y la garganta. Y estaba completamente convencida de que sus latidos no resonaban por toda la cocina en aquel mismo instante gracias al sonido distante del televisor, que dejaba oír voces a lo lejos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó Visión junto al oído.

-N...no, claro que no lo estoy. ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Toda esa parrafada fue como si gritara un enérgico ¡Sí!, pero esperaba que este fuera lo suficientemente inocente para no notarlo.

-Porque tu pulso se ha acelerado- le respondió este, alzando una de sus manos hasta acariciar la piel de su cuello.

Eso no ayudó a tranquilizarla y, sin poder controlarlo, saltó ante su contacto.

Visión tenía un modo único de acercarse a ella. De la manera más inocente podía poner todo su mundo boca abajo. Era como si esa habilidad fuera uno más de sus poderes especiales.

-En las películas, el protagonista le daría un beso en el cuello a la chica- comentó este.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó ella en el acto, notando como en su rostro estallaba la vergüenza.

-Solo he dicho que lo haría. Sigue cortando- le indicó este, llevando la mano que había puesto en su cuello de nuevo sobre la de Wanda, moviéndola para empezar a cortar.

En cierta manera, encontrarse de se modo, tan cerca, tan juntos, con Visión moviendo sus manos por ella, fue divertido y emocionante a un mismo tiempo. Más de una vez se le escapó un risa y, en cambio, en otros momentos, notaba a este tan cerca que sentía como el corazón se le subía a la boca, latiendo como un loco.

-Podría intentar comer- comentó Visión, como si él no sintiera aquel nerviosismo.-Nunca lo he intentado.

-No te ha hecho falta en todo este pasado año- comentó Wanda a su vez.

-Pero me gustaría probar algo que hemos echo juntos.

De nuevo, esa sensación burbujeante que solo él sabía provocarle. Era como chispitas saltando por debajo de su piel, como si su misma sangre se transformara en burbujas y la acariciaran por dentro, haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Odiaba no saber cómo responder en situaciones como aquella.

Pero, en aquella ocasión, después de todas las formas en las que Visión se le había declarado, se dijo que, a lo mejor, no necesitaba palabras para hacerle entender que aquello era reciprocó.

Volviendo la cabeza hacía su derecha, aprovechando que este se encontraba tan cerca, lo besó en la mejilla.

Este pareció quedarse sorprendido por un momento. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Wanda superaba su timidez y hacía algo por sí misma. Pero, tras un momento de sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Solo lograba ver medio rostro de Wanda, pero lo que veía estaba completamente sonrojado, tratando de permanecer concentrada en el plato que estaba haciendo.

-¿Eso ha sido como agradecimiento?- le preguntó este.

-Podría ser.

-Vaya. Pues, si es así, me esforzaré en decir frases adecuados más a menudo.

-Pero evita decirlas delante de la gente- le pidió.-Me daría vergüenza.

-Siempre te da vergüenza estas cosas.

-Eso se deberá a que soy vergonzosa.

-No tienes motivos para ello.

-¿Cómo que no?- replicó esta, volviendo la cabeza hacía Visión.-Siempre dices esas frases cuando menos me lo espero. Es lógico que uno de los dos tenga que sentirse avergonzado.

-Así que...¿es obligatorio que uno de los dos lo esté?- le preguntó este.

-Bueno...obligatorio no. Pero es lo normal.

-El señor Stark y el señor Rogers hablaron de su relación y no parecieron estarlo en absoluto.

-Créeme. El capitán lo estaba- aseguró Wanda.

Visión echó un vistazo al televisor, donde en aquellos momentos se veía como aquella mañana, Tony se había detenido en la puerta de la Torre cuando una periodista le había preguntado por el anillo que llevaba al dedo, con Steve a su lado.

El señor Stark parecía tan espontaneo como era siempre, pero era cierto que Rogers había tratado de mantenerse algo más atrás mientras Tony hablaba con los medios. Al menos, hasta que este lo cogió del brazo y lo acercó hasta él.

Dejando ese tema de lado, se inclinó sobre Wanda y la besó en la mejilla, alterándola de nuevo.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!- exclamó esta, con as mejillas a punto de estallar.

-Acabo de recordar que tú me has besado, pero yo no te había besado a tí.

-¿Era algo que necesitabas hacer?

-Por supuesto- aseguró este, sin el menor rastro de duda.

Wanda le hubiera gustado tener algún modo de replicar, pero la vergüenza le impedía encontrar la frase adecuada. Así que, derrotada, con Visión en torno a ella, con las manos de este sobre las suyas, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de terminar el plato y poder respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

 **Fin del capitulo 41**

 **¿Qué os puedo decir de este capitulo? ¡Qué amo cada vez más a Visión y Wanda! / ¡Son tan condenadamente adorables esta pareja! Me es imposible meterles a los dos en una cama, pero es que no les hace falta nada de eso para conseguir derretirnos el corazón. Con cada pequeña cosa que Visión hace, el corazón de Wanda aletea como un pajarito y me encanta. Y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo. Si vierais como estaba escribiendo la segunda parte de este capitulo. Solo me ha faltado rodar de un lado a otro de mi cama abrazada a la almohada. Esta parejita va a hacer que muera de amor. ¡¿Donde están metidos los caballeros como Visión, que nos agitan el corazón con un simple susurro?! Quiero encontrar uno de estos ya. Lo necesito con urgencia. Jajajajaa.**

 **Con esto de organizar la boda de Steve y Tony, con toda la prensa dando por saco, me recuerda un huevo a la boda de Reed Richards y Susan Storm, la que tuvo lugar en la peli de los 4 fantásticos y Silver Surfer. La pobre Susan estaba hasta el moño de la prensa. Y ahora la entiendo perfectamente mientras escribo esta historia. En realidad, me recordaba un montón a ellos la situación mientras he estado escribiendo estos capítulos. Los pobres tuvieron que casarse en Japón después d intentos fallidos. Esperemos que nuestros Vengadores no tengan que pasar por nada similar. Por cierto, el Mister fantástico de esa película me encantaba. Creo que encajaba perfecto con las imágenes que yo he visto del personaje y ya sabéis que pensaba que Chris Evans estaba perfecto en ese papel de la Antorcha Humana. Ese Ben Grimm también estaba genial, aunque las lentillas de Jessica Alba no me convencían demasiado. Se notaba demasiado que no era su color natural.**

 **Otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver ni con el fic ni con esa peli. Si los Vengadores piensan que Coulson está muerto y SHIELD ha desaparecido después de descubrir que Hydra había clavado profundo sus garras en la agencia, ¿cómo es posible que exista la serie de Agentes de SHIELD, que tiene lugar después de la ``muerte´´ de Coulson en la primera de los Vengadores? ¿Es que ha habido una facción de SHIELD que ha seguido trabajando a escondidas? Lo pregunto porque no tengo ni idea. En realidad, solo he visto capítulos sueltos de esa serie, así que no sé exactamente como funciona la cosa.**

 **Pero, en fin. Hay dejo esas dudas y opiniones, para que comentéis lo que queráis en ese sentido, como siempre os ánimo hacer. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, me despido.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hoooola a todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto aún. La boda de entre Steve y Tony no parece algo tan sencillo como yo pensé en un primer momento. Si hubiera querido no complicarme la cabeza, habría ignorado el tema prensa y me habría centrado en la boda en sí, pero como considero que eso no sería realista, ya que ellos son conocidos y Tony siempre estaba apareciendo en las noticias, me he acabado metiendo en este jardín, como acaba pasándome siempre. De algún modo increíble que aún no logro comprender, mi Musa es una asquerosa que solo quiere complicarme la vida.**

 **Pero espero que ella no os altere de la misma manera que lo hace conmigo y que nos podáis aguantar a ambas durante un poco más de tiempo, mientras ambas intentamos llegar al final de esta historia. Digo intentar llegar porque, cada vez que pienso que quedan pocos capítulos para eso, Musa llega con nuevas ideas, así que ya no aventuraré más cuanto falta para eso. Los que tengan que ser, serán y ya está.**

 **Disfrutad el capitulo y hablaremos más al final del mismo.**

 **CAPITULO 42**

… **...**

Semanas después de la noticia, incluso después de que Tony y él hubieran abandonado la Torre por un segundo y haber respondido a casi todas las preguntas de los periodistas que parecían no haberse movido de la puerta del edificio, los medios aún seguían debatiendo sobre la relación de Tony y Steve, hablando sobre donde estarían pensando casarse,quienes serian los invitados a una boda tan sonada como aquella y otras cientos de cosas más.

En cierto modo, Steve estaba cansado de ello.

Era cierto que, como superhéroes reconocidos, la gente siempre se había mostrado interesados por su vida y de vez en cuando se encontraban con alguna u otra cámara de televisión.

Pero lo que llevaban viviendo durante aquellas ultimas semanas no era normal.

Ni siquiera podían visitar los lugares de bodas de la ciudad para encontrar un buen lugar porque los periodistas incluso habían comenzado a seguirles en coche a todas partes, incluso igualando en velocidad a Tony. Incluso hacían noche en la entrada del complejo, donde los guardas de seguridad tenían que estar atentos para que ninguno se colara.

María Hill, que había tratado de mirar algunos lugares para ellos, también había sido perseguido. Sus datos como una de las miembros de más alto rango de SHIELD se hicieron públicos cuando Viuda lanzó toda la información a internet y todo el mundo sabía que ahora era algo así como la asistente personal de los Vengadores.

-Esto es un puto acaso- se quejó Sam cuando hablaron sobre ese tema en el complejo.

-Sam- le regañó el capi por su lenguaje.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Os están acosando. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Habrá noticias más importantes que cubrir.

-Tengo entendido que pasó algo similar a esto cuando mi padre se casó- comentó Tony, sirviéndose una copa.

De los dos, era el único que aún no había perdido los nervios algo que Steve agradecía. Si hubiera visto a Tony fuera de control, seguramente él ya se habría encontrado subiendo por las paredes como el bueno de Spiderman.

Con esta en la mano, el tranquilo multimillonario, se acercó a Steve mientras este permanecía sentado, dándole un beso en el cabello antes de dar la vuelta al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

-Y si mi padre logró casarse, después de haber estado con casi la mitad de mujeres del país llorando por ello y con los periodistas en la puerta de su casa, junto con las fans que le rogaban que no lo hiciera, creo que nosotros podremos aguantar un poco de acoso.

-¿No hay manera de denunciarles o algo así?- preguntó Wanda, sentada en un sillón, con Visión sentado en el reposabrazos para permanecer a su lado.-Tiene que haber algún modo de detener todo esto.

-El único modo es casarnos ya- les dijo Steve a los presentes.-No descansaran ni nos dejaran en paz hasta que tengan esa foto.

-Si pusieran tanto empeño en encontrar a los villanos y delincuentes del país, no habría delincuencia- comentó Visión.

Tony tomó la mano de Steve, esa que mantenía apretada sobre su rodilla, tratando de controlar su irritación.

Pero no era una tarea fácil. Ver como el acoso era constante y no paraba, que lo seguían incluso cuando iban a trabajar y solo estorbaban, impidiéndoles ayudar a la gente que necesitaba su ayuda estaba logrando sacarle de sus casillas.

No era fácil lograr eso con el Capitán América, pero la prensa lo estaba logrando.

Steve no aguantó más hablar del tema y murmurando un triste ``Disculpadme´´, se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Aunque, por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo solo.

Minutos más tarde, Tony, aún con la copa en la mano, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Deja de darle vueltas- le dijo, dando un sorbo en esta antes de dejar la copa sobre la cómoda y acercarse a Rogers, que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo.

-Para tí es fácil decirlo. Has tenido cámaras a tu alrededor desde que naciste. En realidad, creo que tienes ese carácter chulesco porque sabía que eso encantaba a las cámaras.

-En realidad, le encantaba a las chicas.

Steve alzó la cabeza hacía él, no haciéndole ninguna gracia la broma.

-Vale, bien. Sé como te está afectando esto y quería quitarle algo de gravedad. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe o que desearía pegarles una paliza a todos esos periodistas si con eso te hiciera feliz.

-Eso no me haría feliz, Tony.

-¿Estás seguro de que no? Podría intentarlo para comprobarlo.

Aquello acabó sacando una media sonrisa a Steve, sabiendo que Tony estaba hablando en broma. En otras ocasiones, les había roto móviles a los periodistas, pero sabía que no debía de levantar el puño contra ellos si no querían que se lo comieran vivo.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa?- preguntó este, inclinándose sobre él.

-Tal vez- comentó Rogers, recostándose hacía atrás sobre sus manos, alzando la barbilla, con gesto un tanto arrogante.

-Bueno...Al menos es un primer paso. Nunca he sido comediante. Pero podría practicar.

-Tus chistes ni me levantaran el ánimo tan fácilmente.

-¿Y si te digo que tengo la solución para sacarnos sin los periodistas de por medio?

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención del capitán en el acto, haciendo que Steve se inclinara hacía él.

-¿Podrías hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

-Aun no puedo hablarte de ello, pero pronto lo sabrás.

-¿Pretendes hacerte el misterioso con esto?

-¿No lo sabes ya, capi?- comentó Tony, poniéndose en pie.-Soy Ironman.

…...

Pasaron nuevamente días desde aquellas palabras de Tony y, a pesar de que quería confiar en ellas, Steve no vió ningún cambio aparente de los periodistas que los acosaban. Y, sin saber bien lo que estaba planeando hacer Stark, era fácil empezar a dudar de lo que había dicho.

Después de todo, por muy Tony Stark que se fuera, no era una tarea nada sencilla quitarse de encima a la prensa mundial. Al parecer a parte de su boda, no parecía que ocurriera nada más interesante en el resto del mundo.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- exclamó Viuda, abriendo la puerta del gimnasio del complejo.

Steve había estado tan concentrado en el saco y en sus pensamientos que, si esta había estado llamándolo, no se habría enterado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó él a su vez, poniéndose en alerta.

Después de todo, sin importar cuales fueran sus planes, los villanos seguían apareciendo en el mundo. Al parecer, no tenían la más mínima consideración con su situación y el capi necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar sus problemas.

-Te vienes de misión conmigo- le dijo Natasha, lanzándole una toalla a la cara que Steve atrapó sin problemas.

-¿Quién es el malo?

-¿Con nosotros como héroes? Casi todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo. Pero deja que me dé una ducha rápida.

-Yo me encargo de subir tu traje a la nave- le indicó esta.

Y, antes de que él pudiera secarse todo el sudor de la frente, Natasha ya había salido del cuarto.

Dándose una ducha rápido, se dirigió hacía la zona de despegue del complejo, un lugar donde Tony tenía bastantes juguetes a su disposición y que se encargaba de mejorar casi diariamente. Allí encontró a Natasha, con una nave lista para ponerla en el aire en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó el capi, subiendo a la nave con rápidas zancadas y mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al resto de miembros del equipo y su traje.

-Solo necesitamos ir tú y yo, capitán- le indicó Viuda, dirigiéndole una sonrisa desde el asiento del conductor.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?

-¿Acaso no quieres viajar conmigo? Además, piensa que esto es como los viejos tiempos, cuando aún no sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente dentro de SHIELD.

El Capitán asintió, aunque tuvo que admitir de que realmente había esperado a más gente, otra misión lo suficientemente grande para que su mente realmente pudiera desconectar de todo lo demás.

Sentándose junto a Natasha a la cabeza de la nave, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el rumbo que había trazado como plan de vuelo.

-¿Vamos a Córcega? ¿Dónde está eso?

-Eso es Francia, capitán.

-¿Y qué es lo que está ocurriendo allí exactamente?

Le parecía bastante raro el destino. Parecía que había una ciudad costera cerca del lugar donde iban, pero la nave los llevaba a las afueras. ¿Qué clase de villano llevaba la batalla lejos de la gente? ¿Desde cuando eran tan considerados?

-Algo que requiere de nuestra completa atención.

-No me estás dejando las cosas demasiado claras- le indicó Steve, no demasiado contento con todo aquello.

Quería concentrar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el acoso de la prensa, pero ir sin una idea de a lo que tenía que enfrentarse tampoco era un buen sustituto. Quería tener más información, conocer a quién fuera su enemigo para evitar que este les atacara por sorpresa.

-Bueno, capitán. Hay aspectos técnicos que nunca llegaras a entender del todo.

-¿Acaso estás trabajando de nuevo para Fury?- le preguntó Steve.

Era el único motivo que se le ocurría para que esta fuera tan esquiva con sus respuestas.

Natasha volvió la vista hacía él por un instante, pero no tardó en volver a prestar atención al rumbo que seguían.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Natasha, están haciendo de todo para no contarme qué es lo que nos lleva a ese lugar.

-Y automáticamente piensas que tengo una misión secreta.

-¿Cuando no has tenido una misión secreta?

Ante esas palabras, esta no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Después de todo, llevaba razón en eso.

-¿Clint sigue en su casa?- le preguntó Steve de pronto.

-Sí que yo sepa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque esta mañana no he visto ni a Wanda ni a Visión por el complejo y pensé que era posible que se hubiera ido con él. Después de todo, Wanda y su hermano parecieron formar una especie de vinculo con él.

-Es posible. De todos modos, te encontré en el gimnasio bastante temprano. A lo mejor es solo que aún no se habían levantado.

-Puede ser.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a Tony?- le preguntó esta, mirándole por un breve momento antes de volver la vista a la ruta.

-Pues ya no estaba en la cama cuando me he levantado, así que creo que, de nuevo, ha pasado la noche en el taller.

-¿Acaso no se cansa de eso? ¿Qué se supone que está construyendo ahora?

-No tengo ni idea, pero cuanto más colabora con la doctora Cho, menos horas descansa. Dice que hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-Nunca va a parar de trabajar, ¿verdad?

-Eso me temo- fue la respuesta que este le dio, muy a su pesar.

Aunque fuera una parte de Tony, y amara el hecho de que se esforzara de esa manera en encontrar más modos para ayudar a la humanidad, por otro lado le irritaba que eso le restara horas de descanso. Se había puesto demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Ya debería saber que el destino de toda la humanidad no podía depender solo de él. Eso era imposible.

-Tony siempre ha sido un trabajador muy entregado- comentó Viuda.

-¿Y quién de nosotros no lo es? Tenemos que luchar continuamente por el bien de la humanidad, ya sea contra locos que se creen reyes del mundo y dioses, o contra seres que venían de otros mundos. No podemos bajar la guardia.

-Eh. Eso no hace falta que me lo digas a mí. Sé más que de sobra como puede ser el mundo de malo cuando quiénes no deben ganan.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacía Romanoff, pero esta estaba concentrada mirando al frente. Y si sintió la mirada de este sobre ella, no dió la menor muestra de importarle lo más mínimo.

Fijándose de nuevo en la ruta, pudo concretar que se estaban dirigiendo a una playa y eso le hizo volver a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer allí?- le preguntó a Natasha.-¿Alguien ha construido una base secreta en la costa del Mediterráneo? ¿Qué clase de villano haría una cosa así?

-Deje de hacer preguntas sin sentido, capitán, y vaya a cambiarse. Estamos llegando al destino.

Cierto, comprobó, mirando el tiempo estimado de llegada.

Haciendo su asiento hacía atrás, se puso en pie y fue hacía el final de la nave, al área del compartimento de carga, donde la nave tenía unos baúles integrados. Si su traje estaba en alguna parte, tenía que ser en uno de esos baúles.

Sin embargo, tras abrir uno, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y volver la vista hacía Romanoff.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó, sacando el traje negro que había perfectamente doblado en el interior.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su desconcierto, Natasha solo volvió la vista hacía él y le dirigió una sonrisa hacía él.

-Será mejor que se lo ponga, capitán. Le esta esperando una sorpresa.

 **Fin del capitulo 42**

 **Pues, bueno, chicos. ¿A dónde creéis que Natasha se ha llevado al capitán y para qué? Os dejaré pensando en ello hasta el siguiente capitulo porque soy así de malvada. *uu***

 **La playa la he investigado. Busqué las playas más bonitas del Mediterráneo en web de viajes y me apareció. Al final me decidí por la playa Palombaggia, por si alguno de vosotros quiere buscarla en internet. Cuando estuve en Francia, me gustó al aire de historia que tenía el país, pero el tiempo y algunas cosas más no me gustaron. Sin embargo, esta playa tenía las cosas necesarias que yo había imaginado en mi cabeza. Ya veréis para qué. Aunque seguro que la mayoría ya sabéis que planeo hacer. Soy demasiado predecible, lo sé.**

 **También sé que este capitulo me ha salido más corto que los demás, pero he vuelto a escribir en formatos diferentes y me he hecho el lío. Sé que en mis libretas normales, hacer 6 paginas equivale al tamaño normal de un capitulo mío. Pero por hoy no os daré más el follón. Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **P.D: No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero os lo digo igual. Me estoy viendo la película de ``Los Miserables´´ y me ha encantado. Me ha hecho llorar y sentir pena por muchísimos personajes, pero por eso mismo es memorable. Una película que no te hiciera sentir nada no valdría la pena. Os recomiendo verla. Sale Hugh Jackman, el primer amor de mi vida. Fue verlo en X-men, la primera, y quedar enganchada en él. Pero preparaos para leer si no sabéis inglés porque es un musical y diálogos en sí hay muy pocos. Yo hasta me he descargado las canciones que más me han gustado para oírlas una y otra vez. Sobre todo la de ``Red and Black sing´´. Sale Athelstan, de Vikings, cantando aquí. No sabía que tenía esa potencia de voz. Me ha sorprendido gratamente.**

 **Ahora sí. Me despido. Hasta que suba el siguiente capitulo el lunes.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, amigos míos. Llegando con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sin realmente saber cuando la terminaré, pero sintiendo que ya no queda mucho (lo sé. A mi también me entristece, pero no puedo continuar con ella para siempre. Bueno...como poder podría, pero acabaríais de mí hasta las narices)**

 **Cuando acabe con esta, continuaré con otra de Stony en la que tengo que trabajar, ya que, por ahora, solo llevo escritos 3 capítulos. Será de universo alternativo, así que ni Steve ni Tony serán superhéroes, así que no habrá tanto problema y podré hacer más escenas juntos, sabiendo que no he podido hacer todas las que me hubieran gustado con esta historia.**

 **Pero hablaré más de ella cuando acabe esta definitivamente. Mientras tanto, os dejo leer tranquilos. Hablamos más al final.**

 **CAPITULO 43**

… **...**

A pesar de la extraña situación y la sonrisa divertida de Viuda, que no presagiaba nada bueno, Steve obedeció y se puso aquel traje, queriendo comprobar qué era lo que esta parecía haber organizado, viendo como Romanoff, colocando la nave en suspensión, también se cambiaba de ropa a pocos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que has organizado?- le preguntó Steve.

-¿Organizado yo?- le dijo Natasha, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he organizado esto?

-Si no has sido tú, ¿quién ha sido? ¿De qué va esto?

-No puedo decírtelo- le dijo esta, aterrizando la nave, luciendo un vestido azul de tirantes que parecía diseñado para ir a una fiesta de noche en el palacio de algún rey.

-Esto es cosa de Tony, ¿verdad?

-Lo has dicho tú. No yo.

Steve no pudo evitar suspirar.

¿Qué se le habría ocurrido el genio millonario en aquella ocasión?

Aún dudando sobre en qué consistía todo eso, dejó que Nat lo cogiera de la mano y lo condujera a algún lugar. Después de todo, no veía a nada ni nadie por los alrededores, así que, sin un guía, no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Sorteando los montículos de arena, Natasha le hizo ir caminando con la cabeza agachada. Según ella, para que no viera la sorpresa de golpe. En otras circunstancias, le habría vendado los ojos, pero, en aquel terreno, era imposible que alguien pudiera vendarle nada sin arriesgarse a que se matara por el camino.

-Pero no levantes la vista,¿eh?- le decía esta continuamente.

No parecía fiarse mucho.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy mirando nada. Lleguemos de una vez a donde sea que me quieras llevar.

Natasha soltó una risita, como si ella misma no pudiera aguantar a llegar a su destino para ver su reacción, Steve no supo si temer aquella risilla o no. Pero siguió caminando obedientemente.

No tardó mucho más en llegarle el sonido del mar y la brisa de este, haciendo que casi levantara la vista. Pero Nat, siempre rápida, le agachó la cabeza de nuevo, con un chasquido de lengua para regañarla.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- preguntó.

Después de todo, habían aparcado, al parecer, bastante lejos de su destino. Tal vez, para ocultar algo a sus ojos que habría visto de lejos.

-Poco. No seas impaciente- comentó Natasha, sonando más emocionada por momentos.

-¿Seguro que esto no lo has preparado tú? Pareces muy contenta.

-Te aseguro que no. es algo que Tony a hecho solo, pero eso no significa que me deje de gustar. Y seguro que a tí te va a encantar.

Steve lo esperaba de verdad. Pero lo que más esperaba era ver lo que estaban preparando. ¿Era el modo de Tony de devolverle su proposición de matrimonio por sorpresa? Estaba claro que este solía tomar la iniciativa y Steve le había robado ese privilegio por un momento. ¿Qué habría preparado? ¿Una despedida de soltero?

-¡Ya puedes mirar!- exclamó Natasha, soltando su brazo.

En el acto, Steve alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la escena que, seguramente, permanecería para siempre en su retina.

Tony, vestido con un esmoquin negro, bastante parecido al suyo propio, con una rosa blanca en la solapa, parecía estar esperándolo bajo un arco hecho de madera y flores, con el mar cristalino de fondo y sus amigos en torno a este, formando un pasillo para que pasara, sonriendo en su dirección.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró.

-¿Qué va a ser?- le soltó Nat, colocándole su rosa blanca en su solapa, asegurándose de que Steve iba bien arreglado.-Es tu boda, tontito.

Sí, bueno... Era cierto que había un hombre con una túnica blanca junto a Tony, en el que no había reparado hasta entonces. Y todos llevaban la rosa blanca, ya fuera en la solapa en los hombres o en la mano en las mujeres. Y todos parecían estar riéndose de su cara de sorpresa. Pero no era de extrañar. No se había esperado para nada algo como aquello.

Cuando Tony le dijo que se ocuparía de los periodistas, en ningún momento esperó que este organizara su boda en mitad de un paisaje de postal, totalmente en secreto para los periodistas que los seguían a todas partes. Y, por la sonrisa radiante que Tony le estaba dedicando en esos momentos, supo que sorprenderlo de esa manera había sido precisamente una de las motivaciones de este.

Nat le ofreció su brazo, pues, al parecer, ella sería la encargada de llevarlo hacía el altar, cruzando aquel pasillo que sus amigos habían formado. Cuando observó aquellas caras, se sorprendió al ver allí a Bruce Banner, tímidamente oculto con los demás. Y al bueno de Thor cerca de este, pareciendo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a dar palmadas de emoción.

Saliendo de la sorpresa de todo aquello, de ver a todos sus amigos allí reunidos, finalmente tomó el brazo de Natasha, que pareció crecer un par de centímetros del gusto, y comenzaron a caminar hacía el altar improvisado.

Allí, mientras caminaba hacía Tony, vio a Clint con su mujer y sus hijos. E incluso llegó a escuchar a la mujer de este decir un ``Te lo dije´´ con una sonrisa en los labios. Al otro lado, estaban Scott y Hope Pym. Pero Scott debió de comentar algo poco apropiado porque Hope le golpeó en el pecho con un puño de tal forma que lo dejó sin aire. Junto a ellos dos, estaban los jóvenes del grupo. O lo que era lo mismo; Peter, Wanda y Visión. Estos dos últimos estaban cogidos de la mano y se dedicaban miradas cómplices, como si se comunicaran sin palabras.

Junto a la familia Barton, estaban Helen Cho y María Hill. Y esta ultima estaba riéndose mientras Nick Fury, que estaba presente, le decía algo al oído e inclinaba la cabeza hacía Steve a modo de saludo cuando se acercaron a ellos. Al otro lado, sin embargo, parecía la parte de Tony, ya que allí se encontraban Rhodes, que había tenido que ir con las prótesis de las piernas para poder permanecer de pie, Pepper y Happy, los trabajadores de Tony que habían acabado siendo parte de su familia.

Frente a ellos se encontraban Sam, con Thor a su lado y Bruce detrás. Parecía que ambos habían sido convocados solo para aquel momento. Sobretodo si se recordaba que el doctor Banner se había auto-aislado para alejarse de cualquier ser viviente. Junto a Pepper, se encontraba T´challa, que, como Fury, le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se extrañó mucho de que el rey de Wakanda se hubiera presentado en un evento como aquel, pero, cuando volvió la vista hacía Tony, este le señaló, casi imperceptiblemente, con la cabeza, un lugar a un lado de la playa.

Por un segundo, Steve creyó no ver nada. Pero, al fijarse mejor, detectó el brillo del sol sobre un brazo metálico y pudo discernir la presencia de Bucky en la distancia.

Conociéndole, seguramente él se habría empeñado en permanecer a distancia ya que, en cierta forma, él había creado un conflicto que había dividido a los Vengadores por un tiempo. Y todavía era un persona buscado por la ley de varios países por sus crímenes anteriores.

Para cuando Steve llegó junto a Tony, estaba tan emocionado que se obligó a tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Sin embargo, nadie pudo evitar que este tomara el rostro de Stark entre sus manos y le regalara un beso a cambio de todo eso.

-Contente un poco, capi. Deja algo para después de la boda- comentó Tony cuando consiguió que Steve desunieran sus labios.

Palabras que hicieron que todos los presentes no pudieran evitar reírse.

Natasha, retirándose, acabó colocándose junto a Bruce, compartiendo una sonrisa con este. Por su parte, Tony y Steve se dieron la mano y ambos se volvieron hacía el altar, esperando a que el juez, que seguramente Tony había hecho que se vistiera de aquel modo, empezara de una vez con la ceremonia.

-¿Has organizado tú todo esto?- le murmuró Steve a este.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que me haría cargo de todo.

-Has conseguido que vengan Bruce y Thor.

-Bueno...Natasha necesitaba a una pareja de baile para la fiesta de después y Clint se empeñaba en venir con su esposa. Era necesaria buscarle un sustituto.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes y negar con la cabeza, sabiendo que Tony nunca sería capaz de admitir que había hecho aquello por Natasha, para que esta también pudiera ser del todo feliz en aquel día.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que todos vengan?- le preguntó Steve de nuevo.

-Fácil. Con mucha coordinación. Haciendo que salieran poco a poco del complejo sin llamar la atención de los periodistas. Yo mismo he viajado esta noche de madrugada para que nadie me viera salir. Y tú misión a aparecido en los medios como que tenía que ir a Wakanda por unos asuntos diplomáticos. Los periodistas no pueden entrar allí, así que...

Steve no pudo más que impresionarse con el ingenio de Tony. Cuando este se empeñaba en algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Solo volvió a escuchar al juez cuando este dijo que si alguno de los presentes tenía algo que decir sobre aquella unión.

-¡Que ya era hora!- exclamó Barton, haciendo que todos los presentes volvieron a reírse.

Steve se avergonzó un poco por aquello, pero Tony, totalmente calmado, señaló a Clint con un dedo y le indicó en silencio que lo iba a tener vigilado, haciendo que la gente volviera a reír.

Tras aquella pausa cómica, la ceremonia continuó como si nada mientras el sol se iba poniendo y el cielo empezaba a adquirir unos tonos anaranjados y hacía que el propio mar pareciera cambiar de color.

-Podéis besaros- anunció el juez al final, también con una sonrisa en los labios, y Steve y Tony se volvieron el uno hacía el otro mientras todos los presentes se quedaban en silencio, esperando el momento final.

Tony alzó las cejas, preguntándole quién iba a dar el paso, pero Steve solo podía sujetar sus manos en aquellos momentos.

-¿Te has vuelto tímido de repente?- le soltó Tony.

Y liberando sus manos de las del capitán, tomó el rostro de Steve como este había hecho con él cuando había llegado al altar, dándole el famoso y conocido beso al ``novio´´, haciendo que todos los presentes alrededor empezaron a gritar y aplaudir.

Pero Steve ni siquiera escuchó nada de aquellas exclamaciones. Se encontraba tan contento en aquellos momentos que se había sumergido por completo en el beso. Anclado a los labios de Tony, estaba ciego y sordo al resto del mundo y, antes de ser verdaderamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, colocó sus manos contra la cintura de este, acercando el pequeño cuerpo del moreno hacía él.

-¡Dejad algo para la noche de bodas!- volvió a gritar Clint.

Pero, aunque en aquellos momentos fue el turno de Tony para sentirse algo avergonzado, Steve no dejó de besarle hasta que se quedó sin aliento, separándose lentamente de él, como si se hubiera sumido de tal manera en un estado de confort que ya no pudiera salir de él.

Aquello se había puesto peligroso. Tony sabía que, de haberse quedado ambos a solas en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos se habría detenido. Pero, desgraciadamente, era costumbre invitar a los amigos a las bodas.

Paulatinamente, mientras ellos dos se obligaban a alejarse un poco, con una mano entrelazada con la del otro, la gente empezó a acercarse a ellos y a felicitarlos.

Thor estuvo a punto de mandar a Tony al suelo de una palmada que le dio en la espalda. Por suerte, Steve estaba a su lado y había conseguido mantenerlo en pie mientras el gigante nórdico estrechaba la mano al bueno del capitán.

-¡Nunca imaginé este tipo de uniones, pero miraos a vosotros!- exclamó Thor, aún sonriendo.

Steve y Tony compartieron una mirada ante ese comentario, pero conociendo a este, sabían que había sonado de ese modo solo por el hecho de que su buen amigo de Asgard no sabía expresarse con la suficiente claridad.

-Ten paciencia con él- le indicó Bruce a Steve cuando este se acercó a felicitarlos.-A veces puede meteros en líos, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-¡Eh! No soy el único que hace locuras en esta relación- les soltó Tony.

Pero ambos hombres solo lo ignoraron sin más.

-Gracias por haber venido, doctor Banner- le agradeció Rogers.

-Oh. No tiene porqué agradecérmelo. Tony insistió tanto cuando me localizó que era imposible decirle que no. Además...- añadió, volviéndose hacía los otros invitados y mirando a Romanoff, que jugaba con los hijos de Clint.-Tenía algo por lo que volver.

Cuando fue el turno de Pepper de acercarse y hablar con los novios, la rubia mujer, ataviada con un vestido plateado y un recogido sencillo, apretó el brazo de Steve y le hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le preguntó Tony.

-A que el bueno del capitán va a necesitar mucha paciencia- le respondió esta.

-Ni que fuera yo un peligro publico. Steve también ha hecho sus cositas.

-Digamos que somos una pareja de peligro públicos- les dijo Steve, soltando una risa.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad- afirmó Virginia tras esa pequeña broma, cogiendo la mano de Tony en el proceso.-Ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sentar la cabeza.

-Por un tiempo, pensé que ese alguien serías tú- afirmó Tony.

-Lo sé. Pero te estaba esperando alguien más.

Al final, ambos se fundieron en un buen abrazo de amigos y Pepper se hizo a un lado para que Happy también pudiera felicitar a su antiguo jefe, golpeándolo cariñosamente en el hombro.

-No te he traído ningún regalo porque no habéis avisado con tiempo- le dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco es que nos hiciera demasiada falta tu regalo- fue la respuesta que Tony le dio.

Y Rhodes, que se había acercado a ellos, empezó a reírse mientras Happy le preguntaba a este si era normal que Tony le hablara de semejante manera a aquellos que se suponía que eran sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Steve no permaneció a su lado mientras ellos bromeaban.

Soltando la mano de Tony tras darle un pequeño apretón, el millonario supo hacía donde se dirigía mientras veía como Steve iba a hacía uno de los muchos montículos de tierra que había en aquella playa, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

Sentado sobre su chaqueta, que se había quitado y colocado sobre la arena, fue como encontró Steve a Bucky, viendo como este alzaba la cabeza de golpe mientras oía a alguien acercarse.

-No pensé que fueras a venir- le dijo Steve.

-Y yo pensé que no tenias ni idea de que hoy te fueras a casar.

-Touché- respondió, tomando la mano que este le tendió y ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

-Mirate- le dijo Bucky cuando estuvieron frente a frente.-Ahora eres un hombre casado. Tu madre estaría muy feliz por esto.

-Creo que ``feliz´´ no es exactamente lo que sentiría mi madre al verme casado con otro hombre.

-Oh, bueno...¿Quién sabe? Yo siempre la ví una mujer muy moderna. Mientras que fueras feliz, ella sería feliz.

Steve asintió, pero recordar a sus padres envidia como aquel solo traería tristeza en un día como aquel.

-¿Cómo has conseguido venir? ¿T´challa a ya...?- preguntó.

-Si lo que preguntas es si ya he sacado a Hydra de mi cabeza, me temo que aún no lo han conseguido. Aunque T´challa y su equipo están trabajando duro en eso.

-Así que te has arriesgado a venir aquí a pesar de todo.

-¿Arriesgado? Todos los superhéroes están aquí. Este es, por definición, el lugar más seguro del planeta- afirmó, haciendo que Steve no pudiera evitar reírse.-Además, ¿qué clase de amigo habría sido si hubiera faltado a tu boda?

-Uno realmente horrible- afirmó Steve.

-Sí. Exacto.

Ambos hombres se rieron y volvieron la vista hacía el grupo de gente que aún estaba felicitando a Tony. En aquellos momentos, la mujer de Clint le estaba colocando al pequeño Nathaniel en brazos a este y Tony observaba al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos como si fuera el mecanismo demasiado complicado como para llegar a entender su funcionamiento. Parecía como si esperara que se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento, por el modo en el que lo tenía pegado a su pecho.

-Te merece ser feliz- le dijo Bucky de pronto.-De verdad que sí.

-En realidad, todos nos lo merecemos. Solo que Tony y yo nos hemos adelantado a los demás.

-No has traído a Sharon- le dijo este, mirando a la gente allí reunida.

-No habrá podido venir. Todo a sido demasiado precipitado. Además, ¿cómo sabes como se llama? Peleaste solo una vez con ella cuando Zemo te sacó de la prisión.

-Yo sé como informarme de las cosas, Steve.

-Deberías bajar con los demás. No va a pasar nada. No hay ninguna amenaza allí.

-No quiero estropear el ambiente.

-No vas a estropear nada. Mantente a una distancia prudente de Tony y no pasará nada.

Bucky frunció los labios ante aquello, no del todo convencido, pero la mano de Steve en su hombro prácticamente le estaba empujando hacía allí, por lo que, a regañadientes, ambos salieron de entre las sombras, en dirección a los invitados, esperando a que no acabara ocurriendo nada malo.

 **Fin del capitulo 43**

 **¡Oh! ¡Están casados, están casados, están casados! / Tengo que decir que he disfrutado como una enana organizando esta boda secreta, viendo qué invitados podía hacer aparecer y donde, como se colocaban y qué les dirían a los novios después de pasar por ese hermoso arco de flores. Las bodas en la playa me encantan. La atmósfera es perfecta, sea la hora que sea. Es el lugar perfecto para el romance. Y Tony, cuando hace las cosas, las hace bien. Eso no podemos negarselo.**

 **Algunos me pedisteis que hiciera que Bruce y Thor volvieran para la boda al menos, ya que no había hecho mención alguna de ellos en el resto del fanfic. En principio, no pensaba hacerlo. Según lo que sabía, estos dos deberían estar en vueltos en sus conflictos de Thor Ragnarok, donde supuestamente fusionan esa historia con la de Planet Hulk. Pero, tras ver el video que hizo oficial Marvel de donde estaban Thor y Bruce mientras la Civil War tenía lugar, viendo que Thor se estaba tomando unas señoras vacaciones en Australia, me dije: ``¿Por qué no? Si tienen tiempo de hacer tonterías en la otra punta del mundo, pueden tomarse unas horas de sus apretadas agendas y acudir a la boda de estos dos grandes superhéroes. No les costara tanto´´. Además, Viuda tenía que estar deseando volver a ver a Bruce después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.**

 **Diré también que, cuando empecé a hacer el capitulo, ni T´challa ni Bucky iban a aparecer. No considero que T´challa, ahora que Wakanda está saliendo al mundo como quién dice, podría sacar tiempo de una agenda apretada como creo que tendría, relevando a su padre en el trono. Pero mientras escribía me pasó lo mismo que con Thor y Bruce. Me dije que por qué no. Bucky es un buen amigo de Steve y los colegas van a las bodas de sus amigos así llueva, truene o esté teniendo lugar el fin del mundo. Y si Bucky iba, T´challa tenía que descongelarle y llevarle al lugar, para luego llevarle de vuelta.**

 **Y también decir que, aunque no me caiga bien Sharon Carter 8¡Maldita sea, Steve! ¡Había muchísimos más peces en el mar! ¡¿Por qué precisamente ella?!), el que no aparezca no ha sido a propósito. En mi lista inicial de invitados (Sí, tuve que hacer una lista para que no se me olvidara nadie) ella aparecía, pero cuando me he puesto a escribir no me he dado cuenta de su ausencia. Al menos, hasta que Steve y Bucky se han puesto hablar. Pero ya lo tenía todo estructurado y no quería cambiarlo, así que haced como que la pobre está demasiado ocupada trabajando con el FBI como para poder ir a esta boda secreta, ¿ok?**

 **Bien. Creo que con esto, entonces, ya me despido. La nueva temporada de American Horror Story está llegando y no puedo perdérmela. Ahora mismo estoy descargándola después de haber visto el primer capitulo en televisión. Vale. Admitiré que me la he visto dos veces. La 1º y 5º no me llamaron mucho, pero esta tiene buena pinta. Ya veremos como avanza la cosa. *Cruzando los dedos***

 **Ahora sí, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuidaros al menos hasta que termine el fic :P Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Buenasssss a todos aquellos y aquellas que aún estáis aquí conmigo, siguiendo esta querida historia para mí y, como sé, también querida por varios de vosotros. Y me refiero tanto a lectores de fanfiction como de wattpad (esa web que aún necesito aprender como funciona exactamente)**

 **Para mí es como si acabara de hablar con vosotros, ya que acabo de terminar el capitulo 43 y empezar este, pero para vosotros sé que habrán pasado días. Estoy tranquilamente escuchando la banda sonora de Guardianes de la Galaxia y, seguramente, mis vecinos estarán acordándose de toda mi familia, porque estoy cantando a todo trapo con la ventana abierta. No tengo gran voz, así que imaginaos el resultado de eso.**

 **También sabréis, al menos los de wattpad, que tengo imágenes Stony, porque en fanfiction no puedo subir fotos, así que os dejo mi twitter, donde hay está todo el Stony que tengo, gif, algo de Cherik y Spiderpool, entre otras cosas. Pasaros y echaros unas risas:** Judit_Da_Silva1

 **Pero como sé también que eso no es lo que os trae aquí realmente, os dejo con la historia y hablamos después. ¡A disfrutarla!**

 **CAPITULO 44**

… **...**

La idea de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de Tony no debió de quedarle muy claro a Bucky, ya que, cuando ambos empezaron a acercarse al grupo congregado en la playa, el soldado de invierno caminó directamente hacía el multimillonario, haciendo que este volviera la cabeza hacía él, dejando de prestarle atención a Wanda y a Visión, con los que había estado hablando.

Bucky le tendió una mano en silencio, seguramente preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción que Tony pudiera tener. Después de todo, este le había arrancado un brazo, aunque T´challa parecía haberle dado otro, y había estado a punto de matarlo para vengar a sus padres.

Tony observó aquella mano mientras el resto de gente que había a su alrededor se iba silenciando poco a poco ante aquella escena. Nadie podía olvidar que este le había disparado en la cara a Tony cuando Zemo había conseguido entrar en su cabeza. Si no hubiera sido por el guante-reloj de Tony, se habría llevado un disparo en pleno rostro.

Pero, a pesar de la tensión que se había creado, Tony acabó por estrechar su mano. No se dijeron nada y apenas se miraron, pero, desde luego, no iban a compartir abrazos después de lo que habían vivido.

-¡Es el brazo de metal!- exclamó Spiderman después de aquellos momentos de tensión.-Pensaba que no volvería a verte.

Antes de que Bucky pudiera decir algo a eso, ya tenía al joven toqueteándole el brazo.

-¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente? ¿Está conectado a algo? ¿Funciona por impulsos de tus nervios o algo así?

-¿Estás interesado en las ciencias?- le preguntó T´challa, acercándose al chico.

-Sí, por supuesto **( Autor: Manda cojones que fuera tan bueno con los estudios y se hiciera fotógrafo de un periódico donde apenas le tenían en cuenta. No sé como no se metió a biólogo o algo después de la picadura para entender desde el fondo como era posible que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado de esa manera. No sé la nota media que sacaba, pero recuerdo por cómics y demás que era bastante inteligente. En realidad, en Civil War, su tía May no se extraña que Tony quiera darle una beca. Eso es que es muy bueno)**

-Bruce, acercate- le llamó Tony.-Aquí se están reuniendo los genios.

-No empieces- le regañó Pepper a este.

-Como se pongan a hablar de estudios y cosas así en un día como este, me veré en la obligación de sellaros la boca- les advirtió Viuda.

-No podrías hacer eso- le dijo T´challa.

-Oh. Sí que podría- afirmó Clint.

-Mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer ahora- les dijo Helen Cho a los presentes, deteniendo su vista ante la figura de Thor, casi como si no pudiera evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran ante el impresionante dios nórdico.-¿A dónde vamos ahora, Tony? Habrás preparado algo para después de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Estaba esperando a que preguntarais por ello desde hace rato. ¡Seguidme!

Con paso decidido, Tony se dirigió a algún otro lugar de la playa. Y el resto de invitados, con Steve incluido entre ellos, solo pudieron mirarse entre ellos, pensando qué sería lo que un hombre como Stark podría haber organizado, comenzando a caminar tras él. Después de todo, iba a ser imposible saber de qué se trataba todo aquello si no iban tras él.

Tony parecía prétorico en ese momento, pero Steve no sabía si eso se debía a la boda en sí o en el hecho de que este había preparado algo más. Conociéndole, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

Cuando pensaron que el multimillonario por fin había perdido la cabeza del todo y los conduciría hasta el otro lado de la playa, empezó a parecer ante sus ojos un edificio, una construcción tan nueva que en seguida supieron que llevaría unos días allí. Si algo tenía Tony era que o dejaba esas cosas al azar. No era una estructura demasiado grande, pero si lo suficiente para albergar a un grupo más grande que el suyo en su interior. Y las enormes cristaleras que adornaban toda la pared daba al mar, indicando que tendrían unas buenas vistas incluso en el interior.

-¿Cuando has montado esto?- le preguntó Rhodes a su amigo.

-Al momento después de elegir este lugar.

-¡Maldita sea, Tony!- exclamo Clint.-Si lo llego a saber, el arreglo de mi casa te lo encargo a tí.

Aquello generó que nuevas risas surgieran alrededor. Pero Tony no parecía estar prestando atención. Les indicaba que entraran en el edificio, pero él no estaba haciendo intención alguna de pasar.

-¿Qué estás tomando?- le preguntó Steve, colocándose a su lado.

-Tú y los demás lo veréis llegado el momento. Es una sorpresa. Pero, por favor, ahora solo sigue a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony acompañó sus palabras con un beso a sus labios. Pero, aunque saboreó aquel beso, la sensación de que este le ocultaba algo le hacía no sentirse del todo bien y se dirigió a la puerta de aquel lugar sin perder de vista a Tony, que se había quedado a su espalda.

Una vez dentro que el lugar apenas consistía en una pista de baile con un pequeño escenario, con mesas repletas de comida y bebida a un lado, pensado para que no estuvieran molestando. No había camareros a la vista ni nadie que pareciera estar trabajando allí. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que aquella había sido una boda secreta, desde luego, era mucho mejor que no hubiera nadie presente para anunciar una exclusiva.

La mayoría de la comida eran platos fríos, cosas que no necesitarían permanecer calientes mientras ellos habían estado en la playa, casándose. Aunque había una pequeña parrilla a un lado, por si alguien quería calentar algo. También había una fondue de queso que estaba manteniéndose caliente, pero Steve no la miró con muy buena cara. Cuando Howard le había ofrecido a Peggy una fondue nocturna, le había sentado como una patada en el cuelo, aunque no lo hubiera transmitido del todo en su momento.

Aunque, si pensaba seriamente en él ahora, estaba casado con su hijo desde hacía unos minutos.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esto?- le preguntó Natasha, colocándose a su lado.

-Estoy tan perdido como tú- afirmó este.

-Espero que no sea una de sus locuras.

-Conociéndole, hasta podría haber construido un robot gigante como regalo de bodas.

Natasha pensó sobre esa posibilidad, pensando que aquello sería una locura. Luego recordó quién era Tony y se dijo que las locuras formaban parte de su día a día, así que no le quedó de otra más que asentir hacía Steve.

Pepper ya se había encontrado un conejito gigante. ¿Por qué no un robot?

De repente, las luces del lugar se apagaron, haciendo que Steve solo se sintiera aún más nervioso ante aquello pensando sobre qué habría estado trabajando su marido. Y aquel pensamiento, que, a partir de aquel día, eso serian a los ojos de todo el mundo, hizo que sonriera un poquito, sin notar como la sonrisa se había abierto paso a través de sus labios.

Un foco iluminó el escenario y oyó como Peter soltó un comentario.

-¿Nos va a hacer un espectáculo de magia?

Sam solo le revolvió el pelo al chico mientras se reía. Pero, en ese momento, Tony apareció en el escenario, micrófono en mano.

-No puede ser- murmuró Pepper.

-¿Va a hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer- preguntó Scott al publico en general.

Y, efectivamente. Si lo que Scott había pensado era que Tony se iba a poner a cantar, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Con toda la soltara del mundo, se había subido al escenario y se había puesto a cantar ``You Will never find´´ de Michael Bublé, haciendo que Steve se sonrojara casi en el acto, ya que la mirada de Tony estaba centrada sobre él, notando como los ojos de las chicas de la sala se volvían hacía él, entre divertidas y envidiosas a un mismo tiempo. Los hombres, por otro lado, no parecían menos avergonzados que el propio Steve.

¿Quién más que el gran Tony Stark podría subirse a un escenario y cantar una canción romántica como aquella, sin el menor indicio de vergüenza? En realidad, parecía encantado. Estaba totalmente suelto en el escenario y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Steve, dejando claro hacían quién iba dirigida aquella canción, lo que solo hacía que el sonrojo de este se pronunciara aún más.

-Tengo la impresión de que no vas a tener un matrimonio para nada aburrido- afirmó Bucky, colocándose a su lado, sonriendo.

-Esto es...demasiado- murmuró Steve, notando como Tony sonreía de medio lado, sabiendo la reacción que estaba generando en él.

-Tú sabrás donde te has metido.

Pero, después de eso, ninguno de los dos comentó nada más mientras la canción llegaba a su fin y los aplausos y los silbidos estallaban en la sala. Tony incluso hizo reverencias con su especial gracia y le mandó un beso a Steve.

-¡Muy bien, señor Stark!- le gritó Peter, pareciendo a punto de dejarse las manos aplaudiendo.

-Ahora, quién se atreva, que suba al escenario y que cante tambien- les dijo Tony antes de colocar el micro en su sujeción y bajar del escenario de un salto.

-¿Eso era un desafío?- preguntó Thor, haciendo chasquear sus nudillos.

-Sube a allí arriba, grandullón- le dijo Tony, señalándole el escenario.

-No sé si eso es una buena idea- comentó Bruce.

Pero Tony estaba demasiado ocupado caminando hacía su esposo y Thor ya se había subido al escenario y cogido el micro.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?- les preguntó el dios nórdico a los presentes.

-Lee lo de la pantalla, campeón- le dijo Clint, señalando la pequeña pantalla que hacía cerca del escenario.

Al parecer, Tony se pensaba que ellos iban a ser los cantantes de su fiesta con aquel pequeño karaoke. No sabía el desastre que había desencadenado con eso.

Incluso a pesar de que la doctora Cho subió al escenario para ayudarlo y cantó con él, después de la actuación de Thor, hizo que todos los presentes desearan arrancarse los oídos, a pesar de que la joven médico parecía haber estado encantada con su dio. Scott cogió a Hope en cuanto bajaron y la obligó a subir. Después de unas frases, ella murió de vergüenza y bajó. Pero Scott no se rindió tan fácilmente. Cogió a Sam y lo subió con él. De manera sorprendente, ambos encajaron bien en el escenario. Y, a un gesto de Scott, Peter se les unió.

Y eso solo al principio de la fiesta.

Steve no quería imaginar como terminarían las cosas cuando empezaran a correr las bebidas.

-Me has sorprendido con esa canción- le dijo a Tony, volviéndose hacía él e ignorando el espectáculo mientras los demás aplaudían entre risas al trío cantarín que lo estaba dando todo en el escenario.

-No te lo habías esperado, ¿eh?- le respondió este, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción en los labios.

-Desde luego que no. Ni siquiera sabía que sabias cantar.

-Después de estar con Pepper, aprendí a que tenía que llevar más cuidado con los regalos que hacía, así que me decanté por algo más discreto. Pero ya sabes lo que viene a continuación, capitán.

Steve estaba pensando que no era precisamente discreto lo que había hecho cuando cayó en su ultima frase.

-¿Qué es lo que viene a continuación?

-Te toca subir también allí arriba y sorprendernos a todos.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni loco pienso hacer eso.

-Yo lo he hecho.

-Pero yo no soy como tú.

-Bueno...aunque eso sea cierto, y sea el motivo por el que encajamos tan bien, tienes que hacerlo. El público lo está pidiendo.

-¿Qué publico?

Se arrepintió pocos segundos después de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

En el acto, Tony empezó a exclamar:

-¡Que el capi suba al escenario, que el capi suba al escenario, que el capi suba al escenario!- mientras daba sonoras palmadas.

Pocos instantes después, Natasha y Clint se habían unido a aquel coro. Y, segundos más tarde, todos los invitados, incluidos los que aún estaban subidos al escenario, estaban gritando aquellas mismas palabras.

Avergonzado, a Steve no le quedó de otra más que subir a aquel escenario, tratando de encontrar una adecuada. Pero Viuda fue más rápida que él. Se subió allí arriba tras él y eligió una por él. ``Don´t stop believen´´ de Journey empezó a sonar. Y a Steve no tuvo más remedio que intentar seguir la letra y afinar lo suficiente.

Lo que Steve no se había esperado era que el resto de invitados también conocieran esa canción y se pusieran a cantar también. Y los que no se la sabían, aplaudían al mismo ritmo que la canción, con lo que aquello acabó convertido en un gran coro, lo que hizo que este pudiera relajarse mientras cantaba.

Era de agradecer que no hubiera ningún trabajador presente, porque aquella escena seguro que le hubiera quitado algo de glamour a los superhéroes. Aunque lo que fue más que evidente era que se lo estaban pasando genial.

Después de acabar con la canción, Steve apresuró a bajar, temiendo que Viuda o alguien le obligara a seguir cantando, colocándose junto a Tony, que no perdió tiempo en envolver su mano con la suya.

-¿Ves como podías hacerlo?- le murmuró este.

-Como me vuelvas a hacer esto, te pido el divorcio.

-Vaya. Llevamos casados menos de dos horas y ya hablas de divorcio.

-Eso es malo, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, no. Mi madre le habló de divorcio a mi padre nada más salir de la iglesia. Es una buena señal. Vamos a tener un buen matrimonio.

Steve pensó que eso no tenía mucha lógica, pero prefirió creer la tradición Stark. Le hubiera gustado ver a Howard casado, qué clase de hombre había acabado siendo después de que sentara la cabeza. Aunque tenía el resultado de esa boda cogiéndole de la mano.

Entre Scott y Sam, ambos sujetaron a Bucky y le subieron al escenario, ante el total desconcierto del pobre despistado. Hope, que ya había acabado por darse cuenta que Scott iba a hacer todo lo posible por pasárselo bien, simplemente se había acercado a Pepper y ambas mujeres estaban hablando amigablemente entre ellas.

Los demás también hablaban en pequeños grupos o estaban pendientes de las personas del escenario. Aunque lo que era más que evidente era que Bucky quería bajar y los brazos de Scott y Sam envolviendo los suyos se lo impedían.

-¿Te ha molestado que viniera?- le preguntó Steve a Tony.-T´challa se ha presentado con él, peor no sé si ha hablado de que iba a venir con él contigo.

-Sí. En realidad, fui yo el que le dije que hiciera lo posible por traerlo.

Steve volvió la vista hacía Stark , pero este tenía los ojos clavados en el escenario.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque sé que es tu amigo, alguien a quién consideras como a un miembro de tu familia y, en un día como este, te merecías tener aquí contigo a cualquiera que significara algo para tí.

-Pero...esto a tenido que ser duro para tí.

-No es agradable, desde luego- aceptó Tony.-No puedo olvidar lo que hizo, lo que ví. Pero... también intento comprender que, a pesar de que era él el que estaba allí, en el fondo, no era realmente él, si no Hydra.

Steve observó con atención, agradeciéndoselo en silencio.

Pero un simple apretón de manos no era suficiente, así que, a pesar de que todos los demás estaban delante, Steve se colocó a la espalda de Tony y lo abrazó contra él con fuerza, colocando su rostro contra el cuello de este.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Tony, mirando a su alrededor.

Gracias al espectáculo que estaban montando los chicos, nadie les estaba prestando atención. Aunque le sorprendió mucho que fuera el propio Steve al que no le importara ponerse cariñoso en publico, con lo vergonzoso que era con esas cosas.

-Quería agradecértelo como es debido- le susurró este contra la piel sensible del cuello, haciendo que Tony temblara débilmente contra aquella caricia tácita, incluso sin quererlo.

-Si quieres agradecérmelo, será mejor que lo hagas esta noche. Y cuando no haya nadie delante que pueda interrumpirnos.

-¿En nuestra noche de bodas?- le dijo Steve al oído, tratando de ver la expresión de Tony.

-En nuestra noche de bodas- afirmó este.

-¿Y...a dónde vamos a ir? ¿De vuelta al complejo?

-Oh, o. tenemos derecho a una buena luna de miel. Y creeme; allí podremos hacer todo lo que queramos. Y más vale que me sorprendas.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, pero no contuvo sus ganas de estrechar a Tony aún más contra él, sin poder aguantar sus ganas de quedarse a solas y ver qué era lo que los dos podrían hacer en aquella primera noche que eran un matrimonio casado.

 **Fin del capitulo 44**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Yo, ¿qué queréis que os diga?, si me aparece Tony cantándome, hay dos opciones; 1º: o me desmayo del gusto o 2º: me pongo a gritar como una fan histérica (o dando esos grititos histéricos internos que parece que esta maullando un gato), deseando lanzarme a su cuello y comérmelo a besos.**

 **Marí.chan.906, si no me hubieras hecho esa sugerencia de que Tony le cantara, este capitulo no hubiera tenido lugar. Te lo agradezco. Con lo bonito que canta Robert, pegaría perfectamente que lo hiciera. Por cierto, os dejo los enlaces de las canciones. Me costó encontrar una canción de amor cantada por un hombre que me recordara al tono vocal que tiene Robert para que pegara que la cantara. Como ya he dicho, es una de Michael Bublé:** watch?v=LGEsPoJjLag &list=LLnE6Rf_rlYQzwo1eYuLa4-Q&index=15

 **La que canta Steve, por otro lado, no tiene un significado profundo, pero sería una que los mayores conocerian y que Chris Evans ya había cantado en una ocasión, en otra película. Os dejo el Link de Chris dándolo todo en el ascensor y la canción original que vi y lei para ver que pegara en mitad del ambiente que se había creado en la boda: 1º – Chris Evans:** watch?v=IKU7l5JykIo &list=LLnE6Rf_rlYQzwo1eYuLa4-Q&index=11

 **Y la 2º: la canción original con su letra para aquellas personas que, como yo, no dominamos del todo el inglés por mucho que nos esforcemos:** watch?v=P75Xcd1F97U &list=LLnE6Rf_rlYQzwo1eYuLa4-Q&index=13

 **Seguramente, algunos pensareis que he perdido mucho tiempo en buscar unas simples canciones, que no tendría que haber estado buscando una en especifico, que cualquiera de amor hubiera pegado, pero es que me pierdo en los pequeños detalles. Cuando hago algo o quiero hablar de un tema, me tengo que informar mucho para no meter la pata. Por eso mismo me desviví en su momento en buscar datos de las Dalias por todas partes cuando supe que las iba a utilizar. Llamadme perfeccionista o cabezota. Cualquiera de las opciones vale.**

 **Pero no os doy más la murga, os dejo que escuchéis las canciones, y que os gusten tanto como a mi me han gustado, y que penséis en lo que Tony le tiene preparado a Steve para su luna de miel. Sí, soy mala y os dejaré pensando en ello hasta el sábado. Mi musa es muy malvada y disfruta gratamente de estos detalles. Ahora mismo esta sonriendo como una picarona mientras se toma una copa con unas aceitunas.**

 **Mientras pensáis en matarme ahora mismo, me despido de vosotros y os deseo que, como siempre, os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **P.D: Voy por la temporada uno de Crónicas vampíricas y, aunque Damion está muy bueno y todo eso, ¿a alguien realmente le da pena este hombre? A mi solo logra ponerme de los nervios. Espero que la cosa cambie o no me molará para nada el triangulo amoroso. Y Stefan es demasiado blandito. Necesitaría que los dos se fusionaran para que me pudiera gustar el hombre resultante. No sé. Creo que ya he leído tanto de vampiros que ya ninguno me atrapa de la misma manera de antes. J.R. Ward y su ``Hermandad de la Daga Negra´´ me encantó demasiado. Sobretodo Rhage, Z y Butch. Esos sí que eran buenos vampiros en toda regla /**

 **Vale, vale. Me piro ya o seguiré desvariando. ¡Chao!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los que aún estáis continuando con este fic. ¿Habéis pasado un buen fin de semana, pensando en qué podría haberle preparado Tony a Steve para su luna de miel? No hace falta que contestéis a eso o solo haréis disfrutar a mi musa. Sinceramente, la visualizo como a una especie de diva, viviendo en un ático del centro, rodeada de lujos y con boa de plumas, mirando a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. Subiré a mi twitter una imagen de ella para que os hagáis una imagen mental del ser que tengo en la cabeza cuando escribo. Soy como una especie de esclava para ella, que escribo todo lo que quiere.**

 **En fín, espero que, incluso con esa duda en el aire, hayáis disfrutado de vuestro fin de semana y que estéis deseando ver lo que a Tony ha planeado. Me encanta demasiado este hombre. Si queréis ver buenas imágenes de su homologo del comic, buscad al dibujante David Marquez, que se dedica a dibujar ``el Invencible Ironman´´, ese comic donde ahora Ironman es una joven de color (no me preguntéis como a pasado eso porque no lo sé) Me encanta como dibuja a Tony y a cogido a Robert como modelo para el pelo y demás. Echadle un ojo. Pero buscad en pinterest o tumblr. En google sale poca cosa en comparación con lo que él tiene en su tumblr.**

 **Oh, Dios. Creo que me he enrollado mucho con este principio, así que os dejo ya con el capitulo antes de que me cortéis la cabeza. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **CAPITULO 45**

… **...**

Conforme la noche pasando y las copas fueron corriendo entre los invitados, aquel karaoke acabó transformándose en un triste micro donde los borrachos del grupo murmuraban letras de canciones que solo ellos mismo entendían. Otros, como Viuda, Pepper y Bruce, la mujer de Clint, Peter, Wanda y Visión se abstuvieron de beber o lo hicieron de tal manera que el alcohol no les afecto. Nadie quería que Bruce bebiera, perdiera el control y un Hulk borracho apareciera en mitad de la fiesta. No donde había niños, con los hijos de Clint correteando por allí y jugando con Peter, Wanda y Visión, ya que este ultimo sobretodo les llamaba la atención.

Tony ya había dado por supuesto que la mayoría de invitados no podrían volver por su propia cuenta. T´challa, que también estaba bastante sobrio, incluso después de todo lo que había bebido, se encargó de llevarse a un Bucky más alcohol que hombre. Y Nick y María Hill más o menos aún hablaban coherentemente, con lo que no tuvieron problemas para irse por su propio pie.

Pero los demás fueron llevados al complejo a sus propias casa por las naves de Tony.

Con unas pequeñas mejoras, estas pilotaban solas y estaban programadas para volver al complejo una vez que dejaran a estos en sus determinados hogares. De esa manera, evitarían que nadie sufriera ningún accidente.

-¿Y a dónde vamos nosotros?- le preguntó Steve a Tony, viendo como la última nave llena de invitados se elevaba de la playa, levantando una pequeña nube de arena.

-Ya lo verás.

-¿Vas a dejar que todo sea una sorpresa hoy?

-¿No es mucho más emocionante así?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, con una sonrisa contentilla en los labios.

Había bebido lo suficiente como para desinhibirse algo más, pero no tanto como para no ser consciente o caminar de patosa manera.

Si hubiera sido otra persona quién hubiera organizado todo aquello, a lo mejor hubiera acabado harto de tanto secretismo, o enfadado. Pero no con Tony. Era muy difícil enfadarse con él, por muchas locuras que hiciera. O que, si lograba cabrearle, este le durara.

-Pues ya puede ser un sitio espectacular- comentó Steve, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de parecer más serio y firme de lo que en verdad se sentía.

-Oh. No sé a qué nivel te gustará, pero te puedo garantizar que no va a haber nadie que nos moleste- comentó Tony, dirigiéndole esa traviesa sonrisa de medio lado que prometía muchas cosas.

-¿Y...cuando nos vamos?- se oyó diciendo Steve.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello y, usando su reloj, hizo aparecer una nueva nave, algo más pequeña que el resto, pero lo suficientemente grande para los dos, indicándole a Steve con la mano que podía subir a la nave en cualquier momento que deseara, con Stark caminando tras él.

Al capi le movían, en partes iguales, sus ganas de quedarse por fin a solas con Tony y la curiosidad que tenía por ver a donde había pensado este llevarlo. Siendo Tony, el destino podría ser cualquier. El cielo era el limite. Literalmente. Rogers esperaba realmente que a este no se le hubiera ocurrido un viaje al espacio o algo por el estilo.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué estás mirando?!- le soltó este cuando Steve trató de ver el plan de vuelo de la nave.

-Bueno...tengo curiosidad.

-Pues vas a tener que aguantarte. Perdería toda la gracia si descubrieras a donde vamos.

-¿Ni una pista?

-Ya te he dicho mucho al decirte que estaremos los dos solos.

Steve frunció el gesto, pero, como un niño bueno, se mantuvo lejos de los mandos mientras Tony se aseguraba de que la nave les estaba dirigiendo a su destino, volviéndose hacía este cuando comprobó que todo estaba llendo bien.

-¿Cómo habías pensando demostrarme lo agradecido que estabas por estas sorpresas?- le preguntó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata, como si esta le pudiera estar molestando.

-Oh. Digamos que también es una sorpresa- comentó Rogers, tomando venganza.

-Ah. Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?- le dijo Tony, colocándose ante él mientras Steve estaba sentado en uno de los asientos laterales de la nave.

-Sí. Esas tenemos- le respondió él con total calma.

Pero en vez de ver un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Tony, le pareció que este disfrutó con aquello. Los juegos eran lo suyo.

Stark volvió hacía los mandos con total calma, como si no le interesara sonsacarle nada más a Steve y se sentó a los controles, dejando a este algo desconcertado, ya que había esperado un poco más de guerra por su parte.

Pero Tony siempre había sido así; impredecible. Cuando pensabas que sabias perfectamente como iba a reaccionaría ante algo, él saltaba reaccionando de la manera completamente contraria. Eso irritaba a veces a Steve, porque le quitaba a todo algo de gracia, pero también hacía que no pudieras quitarle tu atención de encima, esperando a ver qué sería lo siguiente que haría.

-Voy a tener que pedirte que cierres los ojos a partir de ahora- le dijo Tony de golpe, un buen rato después.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si no quieres que te los vende...

-¿Y si te prometo que no voy a mirar?

-Aunque confío bastante en tu palabra, preferiría evitar tentaciones.

-Está bien. Cerraré los ojos- le dijo Steve, cerrando estos.

-Así me gusta- afirmó Tony.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, oyó a este trastear por la nave, pero no trató de ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Cumpliría su palabra. Permanecería con los ojos cerrados, como este quería. Pero que luego no se quejara cuando se lo hiciera pagar.

Notó cuando la nave tocó tierra con un ligera caída, como si el suelo se hubiera movido un poco ante su peso. Y, poco después, la mano de Tony sujetó la suya.

-Deja que te guíe y no abras los ojos.

Steve solo asintió para dar a entender que le había escuchado y, sujetando aquella mano que le tendía, se puso en pie y oyó como Tony abría la compuerta de la nave para que pudiera bajar.

En el acto, el sonido del mar llegó a sus oídos y pudo oler el agua salada en el aire.

-¿Me has hecho montar para volver a llevarme a la playa?- le preguntó mientras descendían.

-No es una playa cualquiera. Es nuestra playa particular.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño, pero aún dejándose conducir.

-Pronto lo verás- le dijo Tony animadamente.

Y, no quedándole de otro modo, tuvo que fiarse de él mientras se dejaba conducir por este, esperando que, en aquella ocasión la espera para que le rebelara su sorpresa fuera algo más corta que su momento en la boda.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo Tony, deteniéndose de golpe, después de unos minutos que no habrían casi llegado a dos.

Aún no muy convencido, Steve abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que vio una casita de madera y amplios ventanales con cortinas blancas que se mecían con el viento, rodeada de arboles tropicales y, mirando a su alrededor, vio la arena blanca y el mar oscurecido solo iluminado con la luz de la luna. Pero, como Tony le había dicho, aquella no era una playa cualquiera.

-Esto es...-murmuró.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Tony antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase.-Es una isla. Más concretamente, nuestra isla.

-¡¿Has comprado una isla?!

Aunque a Steve no debería extrañarle un gesto tan estrafalario por su parte.

-En realidad, pensé en solo alquilarla- le indicó Stark.-Pero, pensando que aquí pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, que tendríamos nuestros primeros recuerdos como un matrimonio, no pude soportar la idea de que alguien más viniera tras nosotros, así que acabé comprándola y haciéndole unos cuantos arreglos- afirmó.

Tony toqueteó unos botones en su reloj-pantalla holográfica, y, gracias a que aún seguía siendo de noche, cuando se prendieron las antorchas, marcando un camino de luz hacía la casa, el efecto fue visualmente fantástico.

Steve pestañeó varias veces, emocionado, sin saber qué decir a todo aquello.

Siempre había creído en el amor, que había una persona en el mundo destinada a cada uno de los mortales, alguien con quién pasar el resto de sus días mientras estas duraran lo que duraran. Pero, ¿qué alguien comprara una isla por los recuerdos que allí iban a crear juntos? ¡Demonios! Aquello era un detalle demasiado lindo, incluso para Tony Stark.

Antes de que el multimillonario pudiera seguir hablando, ya que había vuelto de nuevo la cabeza hacía Steve con una sonrisa en los labios, este sujetó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó profundamente.

En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era entrar en su carne, en su sangre y hasta en sus mismísimos huesos, fusionarse completamente en uno con él para que no tuvieran que separarse bajo ninguna circunstancia y que pudiera sentir sus emociones tan puramente como salieran de él. Que sintiera como una pequeña acción suya le conmovía hasta el extremo.

Lo besó con ansia, sintiendo como su aliento salia y entraba en Tony, en como este se mostró sorprendido al principio, como si hubiera sentido aquellas mismas emociones que había querido transmitirle y le hubiera abrumado. Pero era Tony. Él no se achantaba, no retrocedía. Y sentir a Steve de aquel modo por él solo le arrancó una sonrisa antes e empezar a besarle de vuelta.

-Va...vamos a la casa- le indicó el capi cuando notó como sus propias manos se movían por voluntad propia y trataban de colarse por debajo de la ropa de Tony.

-No hay nadie aquí. Nadie nos molestará ni gritará al vernos en la playa- le indicó este, sin intención alguna de moverse de allí.

Aunque ya debería de saberlo. Una vez que Tony se encendía de aquella manera, era muy difícil (por no decir imposible) detenerlo.

-Pero...no querrás que la arena se nos meta por todas partes, ¿no? Eso sería incomodo.

Steve pensó al principio que no le había escuchado, ya que este estaba demasiado ocupado mordisqueando su cuello. Pero Tony debió de reflexionar sobre ello mientras lo besaba, ya que, con un suspiro de pesar, acabó apartándose un poco.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a la casa. ya.

Y, sin que ninguno de los dos necesitara decir nada más, cogido de la mano, se dirigieron hacía esta.

Steve recordó vagamente entrar en un salón con amplias ventanas y muebles típicos del trópico, como si todo estuviera hecho con materiales que hubieran sacado de aquel mismo lugar. Pero, en aquellos momentos no estaba como para fijarse en los pequeños detalles.

Dejó que Tony le condujera al dormitorio, donde había pocos muebles, pero si una agradable y enorme cama, con aquellas cortinas semi-transparentes para ahuyentar a los mosquitos cubriéndola. La hacía verse como una pequeña isla propia en mitad de aquel dormitorio.

-No he comprado muchas cosas, pero sí las necesarias- le comentó Tony con una brillante sonrisa.

Pero, si esperaba iniciar algún tupo de conversación en aquellos momentos, iba a darse cuenta pronto de su error.

Steve se acercó de nuevo a él y, como si no hubiera podido respirar hasta aquel momento, unió sus labios de nuevo con los suyos, haciendo que Tony soltara un gemido. Si fue solo de sorpresa o algo más sería demasiado difícil saberlo, ya que fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando Tony, en el momento en el que Rogers pasó la barrera de sus dientes y estuvo completamente en el interior de su boca, cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció sin más.

Aferrándose a él con las mismas fuerzas, Tony trató de responder de igual modo, de llegar a él y a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que el suyo propio pudiera abarcar. Pero cuando quería entregarse del todo a ello, Steve lo sujetó por los brazos y lo apartó.

-¿Qué...?- murmuró Tony, desconcertado.

Su pregunta realmente habría sido ``¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás parando?´´. Pero no tenía el aliento suficiente para decirlo.

-Me dijiste que tenía que agradecértelo esta noche y que tenía que sorprenderte- le recordó Steve, sacándose la corbata de un tirón.

Ese movimiento, con esos ojos azules brillantes, fue realmente algo erótico de ver. Era como si Steve fuera algún tipo de actor porno o un gigoló o algo por el estilo. Un hombre que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que el espectador no apartara los ojos de él mismo, en ningún momento.

Tony sintió como se le sacó la garganta al verle hacer aquello. Pero fue aún peor lo que vino a continuación.

Con aquella corbata entre las manos, Steve se colocó tras él y le vendó los ojos, privándole del sentido de la vista.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- murmuró Tony cuando se vio de aquella manera, como si tuviera prohibido hablar demasiado alto en aquella situación.

-¿A tí qué te parece? Os habéis empeñado en que yo no viera nada una y otra vez. Creo que ahora te toca a tí.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan juguetón?

-Creo que eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte a tí.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero entonces Steve volvió a colocarse ante él y empezó a quitarle su propia corbata y a desabrochar su camisa, haciendo que este contuviera el aire dentro de su pecho con un ligero silbido entre dientes.

El hecho de no poder verlo hacía que pudiera sentir aún más aquellas manos por su piel, notando como abría sin ninguna prisa los botones e iba haciendo a un lado la prenda, dejando su piel expuesta poco a poco. Tal vez se debía a que su propia piel estaba bastante caliente, peor aquellos dedos se sintieron fríos e hicieron que su piel se erizase.

-¿Por qué haces esos ruidos?- le susurró Rogers, en un tono tan leve que apenas pudo identificar su voz.

-¿Tú porqué crees que lo hago?

-¿Tanto te gusta esto?

-Eres un malvado.

Pero, en vez de tomárselo a mal, Steve se rió.

Desgraciadamente, Tony parecía haberle enseñado demasiado bien que era lo que le gustaba, cómo debía hacerlo para tenerlo a su merced. E, incluso cuando improvisaba, el maldito conseguía dejarlo sin aliento.

-No creo que lo estés pasando tan mal- susurró Steve, pasando sus nudillos lentamente por la piel expuesta del pecho de Tony, viendo como este contenía el aliento con fuerza y liberaba un pequeño jadeo.

-¿Ahora te va el sadomaso?- le preguntó Tony.

Si no mantenía viva aquella conversación, sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría completamente a merced de este y solo sería capaz de rogarle por más, como si fuera un drogadicto rogando por un chute.

-No sé bien qué es eso, pero siempre sugieres cosas nuevas.

Steve pegó su pecho contra su pecho, haciendo que Tony retrocediera, hasta que la parte interna de sus rodillas chocó contra su cama.

¡Maldita venda! Pero Tony no recordaba nunca haber estado tan excitado como en aquel momento. El hecho de que no pudiera verlo, de no saber lo que vendría a continuación, hacía que todos sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima, todos sus nervios en tensión, preparados para recoger cualquiera pequeña caricia que Steve quisiera regalarle.

Notó como un dedo de este se colocaba en su clavícula y, poco a poco, fue descendiendo por su pecho, por su abdomen, notando como este se contraía a su paso, y más abajo, hacía la hebilla de su cinturón, que Tony ya ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba puesta.

Se sentía tan endurecido debajo de la tela que el hecho de que Steve quisiera quitársela supondría un gran alivio para él.

-Eso tiene pinta de doler- comentó Steve como si nada, apenas rozando el bulto que se apretaba contra la tela.

-Dejalo ya- le espetó este a su vez, entre dientes.

-¿Dejar el qué?- preguntó Rogers de vuelta, haciéndose el inocente.-¿No quieres que te toque?

-Quitame esto de los ojos- le exigió.

Pero, aunque se mostrara como si la corbata le molestara, en realidad no había alzado las manos para sacársela él mismo.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Pero yo he obedecido siempre que me han pedido que no mirara. ¿Tanto te cuesta obedecerme un poco a mí?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, volviendo a pasar el dedo cerca de aquel bulto que parecía estar exigiendo todas las atenciones.

-Esto te divierte, ¿verdad?

-Un poco- admitió este sin ningún problema.

Para los ojos de todo el mundo, solo era el correcto Capitán América, el que luchaba con patriotismo contra cualquier amenaza que hubiera contra su país, pero solo Tony había podido vislumbrar a aquel otro capitán, uno que nadie podría haber imaginado que existía.

-Solo...no lo alargues demasiado- le pidió Stark.

Se dio cuenta de lo cerca a un ruego que sonó aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Bueno...-comentó Steve, dirigiendo su mano de nuevo hacía la hebilla de los pantalones de este, jugueteando con el cierre, disfrutando con el hecho de que Tony estaba prácticamente bajo su control.-Ya lo veremos.

 **Fin del capitulo 45.**

 **Bueno, bueno bueno... pero, ¿quién este capitán América y qué ha hecho con nuestro inocentón capi, ese que se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando la secretaria empezó a halagarle y que nunca pretendía ser el centro de atención? Este se lo ha comido, sin más, con ropa y todo.**

 **Quería crear algo nuevo aquí, algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho. Supongo que Tony habrá jugado mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero dejarle semejante control a alguien, con los ojos por completo vendados, sin saber lo que va a pasar... No sé. Lo vería capaz de que le hubiera hecho eso a alguien, pero no que haya dejado que otros se lo hicieran a él. Eso solo es un privilegio de Steve Rogers. Solo él puede sacar ese lado sumiso de Tony.**

 **Esto es cosa vuestra. Cuando yo empecé a escribir este fic, siempre había pensado que Tony era el activo. Me resultaba raro los dibujos donde veía al capi dándole a nuestro pequeño Ironman. No me gustaba. Pero, desde que escribí ese capitulo 21 para daros el gusto, esto ha sido un no parar. Parece que mi musa se ha enamorado de esa relación y ahora lo que me resulta difícil es escribir momento donde Tony sea el activo. Habéis conseguido que mi musa cambiara de opinión y me hiciera escribir eso. No sé si lamentarlo o daros las gracias.**

 **O tal vez se deba a la música. Estoy escuchando canciones que salían en Magic Mike XXL. No me gusta Chaning Tatum (no es que tenga algo contra él, es solo que no es mi tipo), pero me encanta Joe Manganiello y aquí conocí a Matt Bomer y su fantástica voz. Por él fue que empecé a ver American Horror Story, porque salia en la 5º temporada y, a partir de hay, me las vi todas. Tiene una voz preciosa y me parece un hombre super atractivo. Lastima que esté ya casado. Desde aquí, le pido a su marido que nos lo cuide muy bien, él que puede tener a ese hombretón todas las veces que quiera. Y sí, digo la de XXL. La primera podríais ignorarla. No me gustó mucho la verdad. Pero, en fin. Para gustos los colores. Es posible que por estar escuchando esa sensual voz me esté saliendo todo esto, así que seguiré escribiendo, a ver que más sale.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, que ya es uno de los últimos (id haciéndoos la idea mientras empiezo a hacer mi otro fic Stony de universo alternativo) Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Pues nada, gente. Aquí estamos de nuevo. Aunque para vosotros hayan pasado días desde el ultimo capitulo, yo acabo de terminar el anterior. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando el rap de Deadpool, ese que sale en la peli cuando este empieza a buscar a Francis entre los delincuentes, mejorando su traje con cada encuentro. Sí, lo sé. Tengo un revoltijo de canciones.**

 **En esta liste de reproducción que estoy escuchando ahora mismo tengo las canciones que os he puesto que ellos han cantado en el fic, la de Deadpool, las que me gustaron de Magic Mike XXL y tres del musical de los Miserables. ¡Oh! Y la que sale Robert cantando en un concierto con Sting y la que canta en Allie McBeal por el cumpleaños de ella, unas canciones de videos de stony que me encantan y...creo que ya esta. Eso estoy escuchando ahora mismo, en modo repetición. Cuando se acaba la lista, vuelve a empezar. La mayoría de ellas ya me las sé de memoria de tanto oírlas y, cuando estoy sola en casa, las canto en voz alta porque me encanta y para joder al vecino ¿para qué mentir? Que nos ha estado haciendo goteras en casa y está tratando de escaquearse. Si vamos a joder, aquí jodemos todos.**

 **En fin, me pongo con el fic porque como siga hablando de mi vecino, me enciendo a las malas y me posee el demonio. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 46**

… **...**

Aún en silencio, Steve hizo que Tony acabara sentándose en la cama solo acercando su pecho de nuevo contra el de él, empujándolo suavemente mientras aspiraba el aroma de su piel, haciendo que este cayera sobre la amplia superficie, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran intensificado.

Seguramente, así había sido, con aquella venda en los ojos, haciendo que tdo su mundo se redujera a sentir.

Sujetando sus piernas, Steve hizo que acabara tumbándose en la cama, viendo como Tony temblaba ligeramente. Tal vez por el hecho de que no sabía qué esperar y estaba con todos sus nervios en tensión, atento a cada cosa que él le hiciera.

Disfrutó como un niño cuando vio como el pecho de Tony se encogía cuando llevó sus manos a los pantalones, pero, para tortura del multimillonario, no hubo caricias ni intentos de jugar mientras abría el cierre y solo se dedicaba a sacarle la prenda, dejándole totalmente desnudo por fin sobre la cama.

Cuando tiró la prenda a un lado, Steve lo observó detenidamente; el modo agitado en el que estaba respirando Tony, el modo en el que su piel parecía haberse oscurecido por la excitación, el modo en el que tenía la boca semi-abierta, como si necesitara sacar aire de donde fuera, con las manos aferradas a las sábanas de la cama.

Podría pasarse toda la noche contemplándolo lucir de ese modo, pero sabía que Tony acabaría matándolo si hacía eso.

Quitándose su propia corbata de un tirón, un sonido que hizo que este saltara en la cama, jugó con esta entre sus manos, pensando qué podría hacer con ella. No tenía la experiencia que tenía Tony y quería que aquella noche fuera especial.

Al final, optó por coger las manos de este y, uniéndolas, las ató al cabecero de la cama, asegurándose de que el nudo no se soltaría ante algún tirón brusco.

-¿Qué... estás haciendo?- murmuró esta, pareciendo nervioso.

Pero un mero vistazo a su parte baja bastó para saber que aquello no le disgustaba tanto como quería dar a entender.

-Solo estoy procurando que no te vayas a ir a ninguna parte- le susurró Steve contra los labios antes de proporcionarle un leve beso que supo que dejó a este con ganas de más por el modo en que intentó seguirle cuando se alejó.

-No pensaba irme- fue la respuesta que le dio.

-Por si acaso.

Con calma, dejando que Tony le escuchara, se fue quitando las prendas hasta quedar tan desnudo como él mismo.

Vio como este se removió sobre la cama, nervioso. Seguramente estaría deseando poder ver, pero, estando como estaba, era imposible. Hasta que Steve no quisiera, él seguiría así.

Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer a continuación? Lo tenía desnudo y atado, pero...¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué sería una experiencia nueva para ellos? ¿Qué podía hacer para sorprender a Tony? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Entonces su vista recayó sobre un jarrón, un pequeño jarrón en una esquina del cuarto, sobre una pequeña mesa. Pero, en vez de llegar flores, como vendría siendo lo habitual, llevaba plumas de varios tamaños y colores, haciendo que Rogers sonriera para sí.

Cogió una pequeña, blanca, la cual acarició con cuidado, percatándose de lo suave que era.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Tony, removiéndose sobre la cama, haciendo que sus ataduras le mordieran la piel.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Steve, acercándose a él y acariciándole las muñecas con los dedos.-Te vas a hacer daño.

-Pues suéltame.

-Aun no. Todavía no- susurró.

Y, sin decir nada más, se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas de este.

Tony se tensó por completo, conteniendo el aliento, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera a hacer Steve, se había puesto en marcha, haciendo que le costara trabajo respirar, esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier caricia, cualquier toque...

Lo que no se esperó fue aquello, esa caricia suave que apenas pudo sentir, acariciando su cuello de lado a lado, sintiendo unas cosquillas por todas partes que le hicieron sonreír y que lo excitaron a un mismo tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera utilizando era algo mucho más ligero que cualquier caricia que pudiera hacer con sus propias manos.

-¿Te gusta?- le volvió a preguntar Steve, empleando aquel tono bajo y susurrante, tratando de captar cualquier pequeño cambio en él.

-Hace cosquillas- le dijo este.

-Pero espero que sean de las buenas- le dijo Rogers, llevando la pluma hacía el pecho de Tony.

Tony jadeó entre dientes cuando Steve llevó esta sobre sus pezones, que, en contra de lo que él pensara, se endurecieran ante unas pasadas, como si fueran ajenas de su cuerpo, haciéndole aún más difícil respirar. Como si no le costara bastante ya.

Steve procuró que aquellas pasadas fueran suaves, lentas, lo suficiente para que hasta estas mismas rompieran los nervios de Tony, que gimiera cada vez que ganara una nueva porción de su piel, que no pudiera evitar temblar, que, llegado el momento, hasta le rogara acabar con aquella dulce tortura con el poco aliento que le quedara.

Pero, de momento, este solo jadeaba y apretaba los puños, tirando de sus ataduras.

No sabía qué tan fuerte sería el tejido de su corbata, pero, desde luego, no podría aguantar eternamente si Tony se tensaba así.

Inclinándose sobre él, pasó la pluma por sus labios, viendo como este los entreabría, dejando escapar un gemido y alzando la cabeza hacía él, como si hubiera creído que se tratara de sus propios labios y no cualquier otra cosa.

-Debes relajarte- le susurró Steve.-Para eso estoy haciendo esto.

-Bueno...eso es fácil de decir para tí- le soltó Tony a su vez.-Tú no estás inmovilizado al cabecero de una cama.

Steve se rió, pero no continuó hablando. Parte del encanto de lo que estaba haciendo se perdería si lo seguía haciendo.

Con cuidado, casi como si la piel de este pudiera romperse si no tenía el suficiente cuidado, descendió de nuevo por sus labios hacía el pecho, pero esta vez no paró en ninguna parte. Descendió por el centro de su pecho, oyendo el sonido de protesta de este cuando ignoró las partes de su cuerpo que parecían necesitar las caricias.

-¿Tienes alguna petición que hacerme?- le preguntó Steve, deslizando la pluma por el ombligo de Tony.

Se había quedado a medio camino entre dos lugares que este deseaba que atendiera, viendo que su respiración se hacía más pesada.

-Estás disfrutando demasiado con esto- le soltó Tony.

-Esa era la idea; que los dos disfrutáramos.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo lo estoy disfrutando?

-¿Esta parte de tu cuerpo?- comentó Rogers, pasando la pluma por su miembro.

El silbido que escapó de los labios de Tony fue como un disparo que recorrió el cuerpo de Rogers, haciendo que se pasara la lengua por los labios mientras sus ojos observaban como el miembro de este temblaba ante él, totalmente endurecido.

Continuó acariciándole con la pluma en aquel lugar, viendo como aquella parte de su cuerpo empezaba a llorar para él, solo haciendo que él mismo sintiera deseos de tirar la pluma a algún rincón y llevárselo entre los labios, saboreándolo en su lengua.

-Capi, vas...vas...vas a hacer que...me corra- gruñó Tony, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que las caricias se hicieran más insistentes.

-¡Steve, en serio!- afirmó, tratando de levantar la cabeza de la almohada hacía donde debía de encontrarse él.

-Pues hazlo- fue todo lo que le contestó.-Venga. Puedes hacerlo. Esto es para que tú disfrutes.

Tony gruñó. Ya era bastante difícil para él poder contenerse. Pero oír aquello de Rogers, con unos suaves susurros, como si este realmente estuviera deseando verlo, estaba siendo demasiado para su autocontrol.

Dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo hacía la almohada, apretándola contra ella mientras apretaba las manos contra sus ataduras.

Se mordió los labios, en un intento inútil de contención, pero aquello era demasiado para él, demasiado intenso, demasiado...intimo, con sus ojos vendados y totalmente a merced de Steve, como para que pudiera resistirse a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Echando la cabeza hacía atrás, con todo el cuerpo tenso, el éxtasis le recorrió de arriba a bajo, incendiando sus venas y haciendo que su piel ardiera, transformando su mente en un gran lienzo en blanco mientras gruñía. El interior de sus muslos tembló sin control y recordaba haberse sentido de aquella manera antes en toda su vida.

Cuando trató de recuperar el aliento, después de conseguir tomar el control de sus propio cuerpo, sintió los labios de Steve sobre su abdomen, dándole un dulce beso, haciendo que Tony saltara, ya que no se lo había esperado.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme ver esto- le susurró Rogers contra su piel.

Pero este estaba demasiado sensible como para que ese simple beso no le arrancara un gemido desde el fondo del pecho.

-Ahora puedes soltarme- le dijo Tony, tirando de la corbata para que supiera de lo que le hablaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que todo ha terminado ya?

-¿No?- soltó Tony.

A sus propios oídos, sonó entre un niño asustado y una mujer emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no. Es nuestra noche de bodas. No podría acabar tan rápido.

Stark se mostró sorprendido, pensando qué sería lo siguiente que tendría pensado Steve para hacerle. Pero lo que no se esperó fue que le retirara la corbata que le tapaba los ojos, haciendo que Tony parpadeara, adaptándose a la luz.

Sin embargo, vio que Steve no hacía intención alguna de liberarla del cabecero tras tirar la corbata a un lado.

-¿Y esta?- preguntó, tensando sus ataduras.

-¿No quieres quedarte así un poco más?- le susurró Steve, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y besando su clavícula.

Tony volvió a gruñir, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿Tanto te gusta esto?- le preguntó Steve, besando su pecho.

En un arrebato, hasta tomó los pezones endurecidos de Tony entre sus dientes y tiró débilmente de ellos, viendo como este jadeaba y tiraba de las cuerdas mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿Dónde...has...has aprendido a hacer...eso?- murmuró este, bajó los ojos hacía Steve, que aún estaba demasiado entretenido en juguetear con su pecho.

-Yo leo- fue todo lo que este le respondió.

¿Y qué demonios había leído? ¿``Cómo volver loco a tu amante en cinco sencillos pasos´´? Porque, si seguía jugando con él de aquella manera, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en volver a correrse. En aquellos mismos momentos, sentía como su miembro volvía a endurecerse contra su bajo vientre, saltando ante cada nuevo beso y caricia que Steve le regalaba.

Cuando este empezó a descender con aquellos demasiado dulces labios por su abdomen, Tony volvía a tener las muñecas magulladas por el modo en el que estaba tirando de sus ataduras, alzando la cabeza como buenamente pudo para mirar a Steve.

Este estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera tan concentrado en aquellos momentos, tratando de hacerle disfrutar y disfrutando él mismo con aquello. Y ver a este de aquella manera tampoco servía para que él se tranquilizara.

-Mierda, Steve- gruñó él.-Vas a hacer que me venga de nuevo. Para.

Pero este no levantó la cabeza mientras seguía descendiendo. En realidad, parecía que ni siquiera le hubiera escuchado.

-¡En serio, Steve! ¡Para!- gruñó Tony cuando este besó su cadera y acarició con su lengua la piel sensible.-¡Para!

Por un segundo, creyó que Steve no le había vuelto a escuchar, pero, en el ultimo momento, este levantó la cabeza hacía él y lo observó con aquellos intensos ojos azules, como si se encontrara en trance.

-¿Y por qué debería parar por eso?

-Pues porque...

Tony se vio incapaz de acabar la frase.

¿Por qué debería detenerse antes de que él volviera a dejarse ir? Le había dicho en la fiesta que tenía que agradecerle la sorpresa más tarde y que esperaba algún tipo de novedad. No con esas palabras, pero algo así le había insinuando. Entonces...si Steve estaba haciendo todo aquello para complacerle, ¿por qué debería parar?

-Porque...tú aún no has tenido ningún alivio- le dijo al final.

-Yo no soy importante ahora mismo- le dijo este, haciendo intención de volver a descender la cabeza hacía su cadera, para poder tomarlo en su boca.

-¡Claro que lo eres!- afirmó este, deteniéndolo.

En cuanto sus labios lo rozaran, sabía que no podría evitar dejarse ir en él. Pero no quería que, de nuevo, todo el placer recayera solo en él. Quería que Steve compartiera ese momento con él, que los dos acabaran juntos.

-Si no te conociera, diría que el gran Tony Stark tiene miedo- comentó Steve, rectando por su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado sobre él, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros.-¿Por qué temías que te acariciara allí abajo de nuevo?

-Yo he sido casi siempre el activo. E, incluso en los momentos en los que has tomado la iniciativa, siempre lo hemos hecho todo juntos. Pero...ahora, estoy atado y ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no puedes tocarme?

Tony frunció el gesto.

-¿Te molesta que sea eso?

Steve lo observó un momento, pestañeando, como si estuviera procesando esa frase. Pero, tras unos breves segundos, este rompió a reír mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello y lo abrazaba.

-Maldito seas, Tony- murmuró este.-¿Por qué puedes ser tan sumamente encantador en un momento como este?

Sin embargo, este no le dio tiempo a responder a eso.

Steve se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y fue hacía sus labios, devorándolo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pidiéndole a este con ligeros toques de su lengua contra la boca de Tony, que le respondiera del mismo modo.

Con un ligero suspiro, este abrió la boca y dejo que la lengua de Steve entrara en su boca, jugando con la suya propia, mientras sentía las manos de este acariciando su cuerpo. Tony también quiso hacerlo, quería poder enterrar las manos entre aquellos suaves mechones rubios, pero las ataduras mordieron de nuevo sus muñecas y gruñó contra la boca de Steve.

-¿Qué pasa?- comentó este, en apenas un susurro, apartando la cabeza apenas unos centímetros para verlo bien, con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados por los besos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya!- soltó Tony, tirando de nuevo.

Pero Steve supo que en aquella ocasión estaba hablando en serio, viendo como, ante sus tirones, el cabecero temblaba, como si, al seguir de ese modo, fuera a arrancar a este del lugar.

-¿Tanto deseas tocarme?

Tony no dijo nada, pero asintió varias veces con la cabeza, removiéndose bajo él.

A regañadientes, Steve asintió a aquello y alzó las manos, desatando el nudo y tirando la corbata a un lado. Las muñecas de este aparecían enrojecidas y con la piel levantada en algunas partes, así que Steve se llevó estas a los labios y se las besó con cuidado, tratando de aliviar el dolor que pudiera estar sufriendo.

Pero si Tony estaba sintiendo algo en aquellos momentos, no era precisamente de dolor.

Se lanzó contra él, obligando a Steve a caer de espaldas contra la cama, colocándose él encima mientras por fin podía tocar su rostro y enterrar los dedos en aquel cabello.

Adoró tanto la sensación, como si hiciera años que no lo hacía, que no pudo evitar suspirar de placer.

-¿Estás contento ahora?- le preguntó Steve, pasandole las manos suavemente por la espalda, acariciándole la piel con cariño.

-Aun no del todo- susurró Tony, inclinándose sobre él y besándolo.

Poder tocarlo mientras lo hacía, poder verlo, fue algo maravilloso de sentir. Al haberse privado de la vista y del tacto, era cierto que otras cosas se habían intensificado, pero nada de lo que pudiera sentir podía compararse al hecho de poder tocar aquel cuerpo demasiado perfecto para aquel mundo. O contemplar la sonrisa que se habría camino en los labios de Steve cuando sabía que lo estaba admirando y se lo comía con los ojos.

Ambos se fundieron en aquel beso, perdiéndose en el sabor y en el tacto del otro. Ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido decir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Las caricias se sucedieron una tras otra, arrancándose suspiros y jadeos al otro. La temperatura del cuarto pareció ascender, como si ellos fueran capaces de caldear el ambiente. Y, para cuando uno consiguió entrar en el cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera pensaron quién era el activo o no. Simplemente sintieron el placer recorrer sus cuerpos como si fueran millones de rayos que abrasaban todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta no dejar ni una sin atacar.

Se perdieron en aquellas sensaciones, en los temblores que los embargaron, en los que recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero. Las manos de Steve acabaron enredadas entre los cabellos oscuros de Tony y, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ambos supieron que no podían alargar aquello más tiempo, que necesitaban esa liberación como el aire que respiraban.

Aferrados el no al otro,perdidos en los labios de su compañero, robándose el poco aliento que les quedaba, ambos se dejaron ir, abandonándose en el otro cuerpo, sin poder contener la liberación, la sensación de que todos sus sentidos se derretían y se fundían.

-Esto...tenemos que...repetirlo en otro...momento- comentó Tony, tras poder recuperar un poco de aliento.

Steve, por su parte, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse mientras este se abrazaba a él.

Después de todo, Tony siempre había sido un hombre muy peculiar. Si no hacía un comentario semejante después de todo lo que habían compartido sobre aquella cama, no se quedaría a gusto.

 **Fin del capitulo 46**

 **Espero que a todos os haya gustado este primer encuentro intimo de la pareja como marido y marido. Tengo que reconocer que no me he sentido muy inspirada en este capitulo a parte de hacer que jugaran con la pluma (que me parece que he visto en alguna película, aunque no recuerdo cual ahora mismo, la verdad), así que de verdad espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado, porque ni yo misma sabría decir si el resultado ha sido bueno o no. Eso lo dejo siempre a vuestra opinión.**

 **Tampoco he querido decir claramente quién le daba a quién porque consideraba que en un momento como este, eso tampoco era lo más importante de la escena. Quería que quedaran claro sus sentimientos, sus emociones, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, el deseo que parece que no dejan de sentir, el perderse en los ojos del otro por mucho tiempo que pase, ya que considero que ese tipo de amor solo existe en las historias.**

 **Me gusta el romance, uno que llegue a conmoverte el corazón, que te emocione, que te haga sonreír y llorar y gritar de felicidad. Pero considero seriamente de que ese tipo de amor solo existe en las novelas, en los libros y películas. Sé que el amor de verdad no es tan perfecto ni que siempre hay tanta felicidad. Siempre hay problemas, discusiones, incluso momentos donde se dicen barbaridades que nunca se deberían de decir si realmente respetaras a alguien.**

 **Algunos pensaran que pienso de esta manera porque me he llevado algún desengaño amoroso o algo así. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca he estado realmente enamorada y la única vez que he estado en algo parecido en una relación, corté yo cuando me di cuenta que solo le veía como un amigo. Lo digo porque veo a las parejas que me rodean y como se comportan y lo que les pasa. Los únicos que veo realmente enamorados y que incluso cuando pelean la cosa nunca pasa a mayores son a mi hermano mayor y mi cuñada. Llevan juntos más de 15 años y ella aún se levanta corriendo del sofá cuando él llega de trabajar para que le dé un beso.**

 **En fin, espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir.**

 **Y, cambiando de tema, hoy, sábado ocho de octubre, han puesto la película de CatWoman en la televisión, en la que sale Harley Berry o como se escriba. Y tengo que decir que me gusta la película. No entiendo porque hay gente que se queje tanto de esta peli y que digan que fuera un fracaso para su franquicia. Es cierto que no conozco la historia del personaje porque nunca he sido muy fan de DC, pero para la época en la que se hizo, los efectos que tiene están bien. Se nota el CGI, pero eso pasa incluso con películas de ahora y no me podéis negar que a esta actriz le queda genial el cuero e ir de seductora ladrona. Sé que el personaje real no era negra, pero mirad a Marvel ahora con sus últimos casting, sobre todo con el de Spiderman. Menos Peter, ningún otro personaje se parece a su homologo del comic.**

 **Pero en fin, ya os he dado suficiente la murga. Como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que sigáis hay, diciéndome que continuo subiendo capítulos de esta historia. Y estoy segura de que vosotros sabéis a quienes os hablo. No os hagáis los locos.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que estoy escribiendo, estoy viendo por televisión la película del ``El 5º elemento´´. Es una película que me encanta. No sabría deciros porqué, pero desde que la vi de pequeña en televisión, se transformó en una de mis favoritas. Hasta hice que mis padres la grabaran en VHS cuando aún teníamos el video antiguo, con una cinta de video que comprábamos vírgenes en el TodoACien. Supongo que se llamaba así porque estaba todo a 100 pesetas en aquellos tiempos. Aún recuerdo el cambio al euro, como me fastidio, porque los juguetes que quería se volvieron más caros.**

 **Pero en fin, que me encanta esa peli desde siempre y como canta Flava Laguna. Siempre que sale la escena del concierto, me empiezo a mover antes de darme cuenta, aunque nunca he conseguido encontrar la canción para poder descargarla.**

 **Ahora, dejaré este coñazo que no os interesará y os dejo con la historia. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 47**

… **...**

A la mañana siguiente, después de que ambos durmieran durante unas horas, Steve se removió en la cama cuando vio la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Después de todo, esas enormes ventanas con sus blancas cortinas parecían muy bonitas de noche, dando un aire ligero al ambiente caluroso del lugar, pero poco prácticas cuando salia el sol.

Volvió la cabeza hacía el otro lado, esperando encontrar a Tony aún durmiendo a sus anchas. Sin embargo, lo único que se encontró fue con un huevo vacío y se incorporó de golpe en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Debía de haberse encontrado realmente muy cansado después de todo el día de emociones que había pasado ayer, porque no había notado como este se levantaba.

-¿Tony?- preguntó este.

Pero, por supuesto, el silencio no le contestó nada.

Levantándose de la cama, tomó sus boxer y se los puso. Solo vistiendo con eso, sabiendo que ambos estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar, comenzó a buscar a este por la casa.

En la cocina, encontró café recién hecho, pero Tony no estaba allí.

Siguiendo una corazonada, se dirigió hacía la puerta de la casa y allí, tranquilamente plantado, mirando el océano, con una taza entre las manos, por fin lo encontró.

Se había puesto unos pantalones anchos y grises que parecían de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta de azul marino que le sentaba como un guante en su trabajado cuerpo.

Aunque claro, con la buena temperatura que parecía hacer allí casi de manera permanente, cualquier tipo de prenda hasta sobraba. Allí podía disfrutarse tranquilamente de la luz del sol.

-¿Tony?- lo llamo.-¿Por qué te has levantando tan temprano?

Este se volvió hacía él, pero colocó un dedo contra sus propios labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-¿Oyes eso?- le susurró.

Steve prestó atención mientras se colocaba a su lado, pero solo oía el rumor del mar, el viento soplando entre las plantas de la isla y no llegaba hasta él ningún signo de que hubiera animales en aquel lugar.

-¿Oír qué? No escucho nada.

-¡Exactamente!- exclamó este, sonriendo.-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pudiste disfrutar de una tranquilidad como esta, sin oír los movimientos del complejo o alguien que nos necesite?

Steve reflexionó sobre ello.

Y se sorprendió al descubrir que la ultima vez que había podido disfrutar del silencio había sido cuando vivía en su apartamento, antes de que Bucky reapareciera y descubrieran que Hydra estaba profundamente arraigado en SHIELD.

-Hace demasiado tiempo- admitió.

-¡Exacto!- afirmó Tony, tomando una honda bocanada de aire.-No recordaba lo bien que se sentía poder levantarse sin tener trescientas cosas por hacer a lo largo del día.

Steve observó a este con atención y se colocó a su espalda, abrazándose a este.

-Pero tendrás pensando algo que hacer aquí, ¿verdad?- le susurró al oído.

-Por supuesto, tomar el sol, conseguir que tú cojas algo de color y disfrutar de ese mar, que es solo para nosotros.

-Ummm. Parece un buen plan.

-El mejor.

-Pero...¿eso es lo que vamos a hacer en todo el día? ¿Estar tomando el sol?- le susurró Steve a este al oído.

-Tenía algo más en mente- le dijo Tony.

Y, antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar del todo, Tony ya lo tenía metido en el agua, haciendo que contuviera el aliento cuando el agua fría del mar le mordió la piel del abdomen.

-¡Por Dios, Tony!¡Está helada!

-Eso se pasara pronto- le aseguró el multimillonario.

Su taza había quedado abandonada en la arena de la playa y el café que pudiera quedar dentro absorbida por esta.

-Pero...tú te has metido vestido.

-Tampoco es que alguien pueda vernos y quejarse de ello- comentó este.-Además, ¿no consideras que estoy más sexy así?- le preguntó a Steve, abriendo los brazos para que pudiera ver como esta se pegaba a su pecho.

A Rogers no le quedó de otra más que tragar saliva cuando observó aquel cuerpo mojado.

-No...no puedo negarlo.

Aquellas palabras colocaron una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Tony.

-¿Qué pasa, capi? ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, aún tienes ganas de más?- le preguntó, acercándose a él.

La sensación fría del agua había desaparecido ya y ver como Tony se acercaba a él con aquella sonrisilla traviesa en su cara también ayudaba a que subiera la temperatura.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiera actuado tan activamente la noche anterior y, por el contrario, al día siguiente, bajo la luz del sol, contemplándole, se sintiera tan tímido? Era como si toda su iniciativa se hubiera ido y fuera el turno de Tony.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando Stark se colocó ante él, con la vista centrada en sus labios y siseó como si le hubiera quemado cuando este colocó las manos sobre su pecho. Sin duda alguna debía de notar los latidos de su corazón contra los dedos. Pero si fue así, no hizo comentario alguno ni dio muestras de ello.

Tony se alzó para llegar a sus labios y Steve se agachó para corresponderle. En aquellos momentos, no habría podido dejarle esperando un beso suyo ni aunque en ello le fuera la vida y el contacto con sus labios le hizo saltar chispas. O así fue como lo sintió; una sensación electrizante que recorrió su cuerpo entero, desde la punta de su cabello hasta el ultimo dedo de sus pies, como si su cuerpo no se hubiera despertado hasta ese momento.

Tony gruñó cuando profundizó el beso, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Steve mientras la otra descendía a su cadera, tratando de colocarle aún más cerca, necesitándolo así. Si había acabado agotado la noche anterior, no lo parecía.

Por su parte, Steve solo se dejó acercar y se hundió en la boca de Tony, que aún sabía a café y se dejó llevar por él. En aquellos momentos, se sentía totalmente incapaz de tomar el control de la situación. Y la camiseta de Tony, que tan sexy le había hecho verse antes por completo mojado, ahora le molestaba, ya que se interponía entre sus manos y la piel de este.

Stark estaba tan mojado por el agua, que no había forma de apartar la dichosa prenda.

-¿Estás frustrado por algo?- le preguntó Tony, murmurando las palabras contra sus labios.

-Sí- admitió Rogers.-Por esta camiseta.

-No parece muy práctico hacerlo en el mar, ¿verdad?

-Demasiada agua. Muy resbaladizo.

-Bueno...-comentó Tony, introduciendo la mano dentro de los boxers de Steve, haciendo que este dejara de respirar por un momento.-A veces resbaladizo es sinónimo de algo bueno, ¿no te parece?

Pero Steve no se encontraba en aquellos momentos como para poder contestar.

-Tony- murmuró como una súplica entre los dientes apretados, solo consiguiendo abrir un ojo para mirarlo.

Sujetó el rostro del moreno entre ambas manos, pero este solo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo veía sufrir de aquel modo.

-Por mucho que gruñas, yo creo que esto te está gustando.

Steve no pudo evitar gemir cuando la mano de Tony se movió aún más rápido dentro de su ropa y lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse al rostro de este, apoyando su frente en la suya, mientras el mar le acariciaba el cuerpo con su vaivén.

-Tony- volvió a murmurar con urgencia.

Si aquella mano seguía moviéndose de aquel modo, no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Pero tampoco podía negar el placer que sentía.

Tony apartó la mano de pronto, cuando el cuerpo de Steve ya estaba temblando, cerca del clímax, haciendo que abriera los ojos y mirara a este con el reproche brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Por...por qué?- consiguió susurrar, notando como todo su cuerpo estaba desesperado por un alivio.

-¿Crees que te iba a conceder un alivio mientras yo solo miraría? ¿Acaso aún no me conoces bien, capi?

Y la sonrisa que brilló en la cara del millonario no hizo que Steve se lo tomara precisamente bien. Tony y sus juegos. Siempre consiguiendo desconcertarlo y dejándolo en un estado entre la rabia y el placer.

-Pero...entonces...-consiguió murmurar, acercando su cadera a la de Stark.-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?

Tony se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando lo sintió y luego alzó los ojos hacía Steve, brillando peligrosamente.

-Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo- le susurró.

-¿Dentro de la casa?- preguntó Steve.

Quería que Tony se hiciera cargo de lo que había generado, que le diera el alivio que necesitaba. Y el único lugar donde podía ocurrir eso en su mente era dentro de aquella casa, sobre aquella enorme cama que ya habían probado.

-Tenemos toda una isla para nosotros solos. No te quedes solo en la casa.

Aquello sorprendió a Steve. Y lo sorprendió aún más cuando le cogió de la mano, sacándole del agua y comenzó a conducirlo hacía el interior de la isla. ¿Acaso Tony pretendía que lo hicieran en cualquier rincón, como los animales? De haberse encontrado en otro estado, hubiera dicho abiertamente que se negaba a ello. Podría haber bichos por aquel lugar, sería incomodo y Steve no lo veía muy práctico. Pero el dolor que que se había concentrado en su entrepierna le había quitado el habla hacía tiempo.

Cada pocos pasos, además, Tony se detenía y lo besaba, como si él tampoco pudiera permanecer muy alejado de su cuerpo, como si necesitara sentirlo incluso cuando ambos avanzaban cogidos de la mano.

Antes de que Rogers se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Tony lo colocó contra un árbol y comenzó a besarlo con más fiereza.

Por su parte, Steve solo pudo responder al beso.

Sentir el aliento de Tony mezclándose con el suyo hizo que su mente se quedara por completo en blanco y, cuando el moreno volvió a enterrar las manos en su pelo, Steve no perdió tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo de este, aún mojado, con las manos.

-¿No es más emocionante así?- murmuró Tony contra sus labios, sonriendo.

Pero Rogers no hubiera podido responder a eso aunque hubiera querido.

Un ligero dolor se concentraba entre sus piernas y sentir el cuerpo cálido de Tony entre sus manos solo hacía que anhelara que la ropa desapareciera de una buena vez y Tony acabara haciendo con él lo que quisiera, sabiendo que lo iba a disfrutar.

La mano de Stark descendió desde su cabello hacía su pecho, quemando toda su piel por el camino y haciendo que le faltara el aire, como si la caricia entrara en sus pulmones y pudiera vaciarlos.

-Tony, tú...- trató de murmurar Steve.

En realidad, estaba tratando de regañarlo, decirle que estaba siendo malo con él, pero, justo en ese momento, mientras sus labios aún estaban unido, la mano de esta acabó de nuevo dentro de sus boxers, haciendo que siseara y apoyara la cabeza contra el árbol.

-¿Esto era lo que querías?- le preguntó Tony, retirándose un poco para poder hablar.

Pero a Steve era completamente imposible contestar.

Se aferró a los hombros de su compañero, necesitando aferrándose a algo, mientras todo su cuerpo rompía en temblores, sintiendo como todo su interior se convertía en gelatina y viendo luces detrás de los ojos cerrados.

-Si te vieras ahora mismo, capi- le susurró Tony de nuevo, cerca de su cuello, sacando la lengua y atrapando las gotas de sudor reveladoras que empezaron a correr por el cuerpo de Steve y acrecentando los temblores, haciéndole gemir sin control.

Y Tony tenía razón en sus palabras.

Steve estaba sonrojado y, gracias a la poca ropa que llevaba encima, aquel rubor alcanzaba su pecho, dándole un color bastante apetecible. Tenía los labios hinchados por los besos y los gemidos que escapaban de estos solo hacían que la mano de Tony se moviera con más urgencia, necesitando verlo cuando alcanzara su clímax, ver cuando se sonrojara aún más, echara la cabeza hacía atrás y se dejara ir.

Solo aquella imagen mental hizo que Tony se pasara la lengua por los labios, percatándose de que dentro de sus propios pantalones también estaba ocurriendo una emergencia. Si Steve no se dejaba ir pronto, Stark lo hacía antes que él.

-¿Estás ya a punto?- le susurró a Rogers al oído.-Porque estoy deseoso de verlo.

Esas palabras solo lograron que Steve volviera a gemir, entreabriera los ojos y se centrara en él.

Fue como si acabaran suspendidos en un momento único, solo de ellos dos, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Cuando Steve se percató que su final se acercaba, gimió y jadeó de nuevo, pero no perdió de vista a Tony, que se encontró jadeando a su vez, con los labios entreabiertos, completamente concentrado en él, perdido en su expresión y en los sonidos que emergían de su pecho.

Los temblores rompieron por él y no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacía atrás, contra el árbol, pero no perdió de vista a Tony, con los ojos entreabiertos, tratando de ver su expresión, como reaccionaba él mismo a aquello.

-Joder- escapó de los labios de Tony cuando los temblores pasaron.-Creo que esto tendremos que repetirlo.

Pero Steve gruñó, sabiendo que aquello no era suficiente, que allí no acababa todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stark, inclinándose hacía sus labios, viendo como Rogers bajaba la cabeza a su vez, buscándolo.-¿Aun no has tenido suficiente? ¿Todavía necesitas más? Capi, desde luego, te he pervertido por completo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque su propio cuerpo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos por un alivio.

-Tú...-le susurró Steve.-Tú aún...no...

Tony se oyó a sí mismo gruñir como un animal ante aquellas palabras, viendo como, incluso después de lo que habían hecho, del alivio que le había proporcionado, este aún se preocupaba por él, de que aquello no quedara de manera unilateral.

-Eres tan jodidamente encantador cuando quieras- le dijo Tony, apoyando la frente en la suya, sintiendo como la piel de este estaba caliente. Y no solo debido a la buena temperatura del lugar.

Pero Steve lo besó.

Fue el único modo de comunicarse con él que podía usar en ese momento, notando como Tony respondía en el acto, casi como si estuviera más desesperado que él mismo, aferrándose a sus cabellos con fuerza y abriéndose paso hasta el interior de su boca.

Steve notó que su cuerpo volvía a temblar ante aquella invasión, despertando de nuevo. Pero no en ese lugar.

No quería estar más tiempo contra un árbol.

-¿Podemos volver a la casa, por favor?- le susurró cuando consiguió separarse lo suficiente de sus labios.

Tony estaba casi al borde de su raciocinio. Si esperaba más tiempo para hablar con él, seguramente no podría contestarle.

-¿Eh? ¿Casa?- murmuró él a su vez, tratando de centrar su atención en él.-Sí, casa. Bien. Vamos a casa.

Cogidos de nuevo de la mano, volvieron a la pequeña casa, que parecía aguardar allí para ellos, y no se molestaron en cerrar ninguna puerta mientras se dirigían hacía su dormitorio. Después de todo, o iba a haber nadie que se asomara a ver qué ocurría allí dentro.

Tony lo empujó hacía la cama en cuanto lo tuvo allí, haciendo que Steve no pudiera evitar reírse un poco por aquel ímpetu.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Tony se colocó sobre él, arrancándose la camiseta aún húmeda de encima y tirándola a algún rincón del cuarto, quedando, como él, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Nos están cundiendo las vacaciones- murmuró Tony cuando empezó a inclinarse hacía él.

Steve tuvo que reírse ante aquello, pero envolvió la nuca de este con una mano y lo hizo inclinarse hacía él, besándolo.

-Sí. Yo diría que sí.

Pero después de aquello, no hubieron más palabras. Solo caricias, gemidos, suspiros... Tony se encargó de apartar de su camino cualquier prenda de ropa que le estorbara, así fuera la de Steve o la suya propia.

Por su parte, Rogers no puso ningún inconveniente a ello y solo se dejó llevar por la situación, dejándolo todo en manos de Tony, sabiendo que este podría encargarse de todo, de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, los dos acabarían disfrutándolo.

Este acarició su rostro y le hizo volver la cabeza hacía él para besarlo de nuevo, hundiéndose en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Steve se tensó por un momento, pero, para bien o para mal, Tony sabía besar demasiado bien como para poder concentrarse demasiado en otra cosa, perdiéndose en sus labios, en lo que le hacía, en lo que despertaba...

Se removió contra las sábanas, acomodándose y haciendo que Tony pudiera llegar aún más con él.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, perdidos de todo excepto de sus cuerpos, de las sensaciones que habían despertado en el otro, de lo que estaban compartiendo. No necesitaban hablar para decirse lo que sentían. Las palabras se hubieran quedado vagas de todas formas. Se decían lo que era necesario con caricias, con besos...

Para cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax, fue más un castigo que un alivio. Ambos querían quedarse suspendidos en ese espacio por más tiempo, querían seguir hundidos en sus sentimientos, vivirlos todo lo posible.

Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos temblaban, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, dejando que aquellos gemidos que habían estado reteniendo, escaparan de sus labios.

El mundo se hizo muy pequeño en ese instante, tan pequeño que solo albergaba a aquella habitación, esa cama y a ellos dos sobre ella mientras sus cuerpos temblaban.

Pero, quisieran o no, no podían quedarse suspendidos en ese instante por demasiado tiempo.

El mundo volvió a hacerse tan grande como siempre y, aunque aún podían mirarse y decirse todo lo que necesitaban saber, al menos Tony necesitaba un pequeño descanso después de aquello.

Se hizo a un lado para quitarse del pecho de Steve, aunque sabía que su peso no le suponía a este ningún problema para respirar. Sin embargo, lo hizo y notó como Steve se movía para poder envolverlo entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra él.

-¿Otra vez la cuchara?- comentó Tony, tratando de parecer molesto.

Antes o después, siempre era él el que acababa envuelto de esa manera. Seguramente debido a que Tony era el más pequeño y menos musculado de los dos. Pero aún así le molestaba un poco. Le hacía sentirse como un niño. Y eso que no había recibido demasiados abrazos en su infancia.

-No es una cuchara exactamente- le respondió Steve a su vez, sonriendo débilmente ante su protesta.-Digamos que solo es un abrazo normal y corriente, pero hecho en una cama. No le des más vueltas.

Tony pensó en dar un poco más de batalla, pero...¿por qué hacerlo realmente? Se sentía muy cómodo entre los brazos de Steve. A pesar de la temperatura alta del lugar, estar envuelto en ese cuerpo no le molestaba en absoluto.

Así que, retirando la expresión enfurruñada de su cara, solo se dejó envolver por este, sintiendo la sonrisa de Rogers contra su frente y se decidió a descansar un poquito más. Después de todo, nadie iba a necesitarlos. Si querían, podían pasarse el día entero en la cama, hicieran lo que hicieran en esta.

 **Fin del capitulo 47.**

 **Como algunos me habéis dicho que os gustaba que Tony fuera el activo, a pesar de que muchos otros me habéis dicho que os encanta que sea Steve el que meta caña, os traigo aquí un capitulo seguido al anterior donde se vuelvan a cambiar los roles. Siempre que pueda, trataré de complacer a ambos bandos.**

 **También tengo que deciros que este es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, así que concienciaros que el siguiente, el del Viernes, será el que ponga el broche final a esta historia que llevo compartiendo con vosotros tanto tiempo. Sé que muchos me diréis que no, que la continué, que no tiene por que acabar. Sinceramente, creo que si fuera por algunos de vosotros, la continuaría eternamente, incluso después de que salieran las siguientes películas de los Vengadores. Ajajjajaa. Pero toda buena historia tiene que llegar en algún momento a su final. Nos guste más o menos.**

 **Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir, habrá más Stony después de esto. Pero, al menos, lo que sería esta historia concreta, habrá llegado a su final. Lo reitero tantas veces para que quede claro. No vaya yo a dar un susto a alguien cuando ponga en el capitulo del Viernes que es el ultimo. Yo misma he estado leyendo un manga (Wolf Guy) que no me di cuenta leí el ultimo capitulo porque el final se quedó super abierto y no vi la nota al final de la ultima pagina.**

 **Así que...eso. Yo os voy avisando para que no haya sorpresas.**

 **Espero que os encante este capitulo porque, sinceramente, no sabía muy bien como hacer que ambos lo hicieran en una playa y evitar que la arena o el agua se les metiera por todas partes. He visto hentais de esa temática, haciéndolo en la playa, pero nunca puedes fiarte de lo que ocurra en un hentai. Hay mucha imaginación y poco conocimiento real.**

 **En fin... me despido ya de vosotros. Están volviendo a poner Catwoman en la tele, así que estoy volviéndomela a ver. Me gusta, aunque el cgi no es nada del otro mundo. Lo que había en su tiempo, supongo. Y luego ponen Caballeros, Princesas y Otras Bestias. Es una película para reírse de los tiempos de la Edad Media, cuando habían grandes hazañas. No es una película de culto, pero a mi siempre me ha entretenido todas las veces que la he visto, así que, como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hola a todas las personitas que aún andéis por aquí, con lo que, por mucho que nos duela, es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Repito: ultimo capitulo de la historia. En algún momento de nuestras vidas, sabíamos que este momento llegaría, que el final iba a acabar llegando y que yo no podría alargar las cosas eternamente, por mucho que vosotros me hayáis ayudado a alargarla lo máximo posible.**

 **No he subido el capi esta noche porque me fui al cine con mi cuñada a ver Miss Peregrin y vine tarde, así que no me dio tiempo. Pero aquí os lo traigo ahora.**

 **Como ha sido tanto tiempo juntos y cada capitulo solo ha logrado que ame cada vez más al Stony, ayer les hice un video con imágenes que yo misma recolecté y con una canción que me encanta cantar a voz en grito, por mucho que le moleste a mis vecinos. Es para vosotros, para todos aquellos fans que hayan seguido esta historia hasta el final, es en agradecimiento por la acogida que le habéis dado a esta historia y quería agradeceros de alguna manera. Os dejo aquí el Link para que podáis verlo:**

 **watch?v=mrBwusk9phc &feature= **

**Los de Watpadd no hace falta que pincheis en el enlace. Os aparecerá el video en la parte de arriba de la pagina, sobre el capitulo. Cada vez me voy haciendo más con el control de esa web.**

 **Ahora, sin daros más follón, os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo!**

 **CAPITULO 48 – FINAL**

… **...**

-Dias después: Complejo de los Vengadores-

El hecho de que ni Steve ni Tony se encontraran allí hacía que el complejo se viera extremadamente grande y vacío. En eso ya había reparado Wanda en el tiempo que llevaba sin ellos. En el complejo solo residían la pareja, Visión y ella misma. Barton tenía su propio hogar. Y Viuda y Sam estaban de misiones día si y día también. Peter se pasaba por allí de vez en cuando, pero tenía que estudiar. Thor y Bruce habían vuelto a desaparecer, Bucky estaba en Wakanda con T´challa y Rhodes iba y venía del ejercito continuamente.

En cierta forma, nunca había creído que los dos lideres del equipo hicieran notar tanto su presencia cuando estaban allí como para no notar de un modo tan brutal cuando faltaba.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dio permiso para quién fuera pudiera entrar después de echarse un vistazo y comprobar que su jersey largo gris tapaba lo suficiente.

Visión se asomó a través de la puerta, como si esperara a que ella se arrepintiera de dejarlo entrar. Pero acabó entrando en el cuarto y cerrando tras él con cuidado.

Parecía olvidar que no había nadie más en el complejo en aquellos momentos que pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Permanecer a solas con él durante días, solos en el complejo, había hecho que Wanda se mostrara más nerviosa, lo que explicaría la mirada de Visión antes de entrar. Pero el hecho de que ambos estuvieran solos en el complejo la mayoría del tiempo también había hecho que Wanda fuera aún más consciente de la presencia de Visión, de la constante en la que se había transformado en su vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a este.-¿Querías hablar de algo?

-Llevas horas encerrada en tu habitación- le dijo este a su vez, acercándose a la cama.

Wanda se movió a un lado para hacerle sitio y que este pudiera sentarse junto a ella.

-Tampoco es que haya muchas cosas que hacer- fue la respuesta que le dio.

Había jugado con Visión al ajedrez y cosas por el estilo, perdiendo irremediablemente, pero si quería ver la televisión, podía hacer aquello mismo en su habitación. Después de todo, Tony se había encargado de que todos los cuartos del complejo estuvieran bien surtidos.

-Pero me siento un poco solo cuando no te veo- le soltó Visión.

Wanda volvió la vista hacía él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Nunca entenderé como puedes decir esas cosas con esa facilidad- comentó esta, pasándose una mano por el pelo, apartando los ojos de él.

-¿Por qué? Es normal que diga lo que pienso. Si no usas tus poderes, no hay otro modo para que puedas saber lo que siento.

Wanda se le quedó mirando nuevamente, pensando en qué decir para poder responderle. Pero Visión la dejaba literalmente sin habla.

-Si quieres, podemos salir al salón- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, señalando la puerta.

-No. En realidad, creo que este es un lugar más adecuado para lo que te iba a decir.

Aquello hizo que esta frunciera el ceño.

Ya le había propuesto matrimonio y ella, inexplicablemente, le había dicho que sí, a pesar de que se había dicho a sí misma que era imposible que aceptara algo como eso. Aunque Visión ya había hecho que creyera posibles muchas cosas que ella había dado por imposibles después de haber adquirido sus poderes.

-¿Qué...quieres decirme?

-Todas las películas que he estado viendo en este tiempo me han hecho comprender muchas cosas sobre él amor que no lograba entender del todo. Incluso me ayudaron a que me dijeras que sí cuando te propuse matrimonio. Pero no me di cuenta hasta la boda del señor Stark y el señor Rogers que se me había olvidado algo importante.

-¿Algo importante?- repitió Wanda.-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo como esto- le dijo Visión, sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada roja del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Volvía a vestir con la ropa casual que utilizaba en la casa. O, al menos, lo que él entendía que era ropa casual.

Wanda sintió como se le cortaba la respiración al ver esa caja.

-Eso...¿no es...?

No pudo terminar de formar la pregunta antes de quedarse sin voz.

-Es un anillo de compromiso- le dijo Visión, abriendo la cajita ante sus ojos.

Era un anillo fino, formado por pequeñas hojas de plata con pequeños diamantes. Sin embargo, en su centro, en vez de llevar un gran diamante, como parecía ser lo normal, había un rubí que brilló con fuerza cuando le dió la luz del cuarto.

Wanda volvió a quedarse sin habla al verlo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, alguna clase de sueño loco del que aún no se había despertado. Ver la boda de los lideres la habría afectado de alguna manera. Habría hecho que eso y la proposición de Visión se mezclaran en su subconsciente y la hicieran ver aquella escena. Sin embargo, debajo de la mano que tenía contra el pecho sentía perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, diciéndole que aquello estaba siendo real. Fantásticamente real.

-Visión, yo...-volvió a murmurar, alzando la vista hacía este.

-No tienes que decir nada. Fue un fallo mío proponértelo sin el anillo, pero el señor Stark me ayudó a enmendar mi error.

-¿El señor Stark?

-Sí. Le dije que nos habíamos comprometido, pero que no había caído en este detalle. Se encargó en el acto de buscar anillos de compromiso antes de que terminara de hablar. Y también me hizo una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tí. Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría siempre de tí.

Wanda sintió un calor subiéndole hasta las mejillas, sabiendo que se había vuelto a sonrojar.

Ya no solo era que Visión se le presentara con un anillo para ella, sino que, encima, el señor Stark estaba enterado de todo. A aquellas alturas, seguramente el capitán también lo sabría. ¡Que vergüenza!

Visión echó un vistazo al anillo y luego a ella, viendo la expresión en el rostro de esta.

-¿No te ha gustado? Pedí que lo hicieran así porque pensé que sería más de tu agrado- le dijo este.

-¡No! No, no. El anillo es perfecto, precioso. No recuerdo haber visto nunca nada igual.

-El rojo ha sido siempre tu color- le indicó Visión, sacando el anillo de la caja y, tomando la mano de Wanda, se lo colocó en el dedo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un momento que no tendría que ser mancillado con palabras o con la rapidez.

Esta lo observó mientras se lo colocaba.

Desde luego, el rojo era su color. Pero su color de la suerte. ¿Qué habría sido de ella sin Visión, sin todas esas palabras que la habían tranquilizado hasta lo más hondo de su alma? ¿Sin todos esos momentos en los que permanecía simplemente a su lado, en silencio, apoyándola?

Sin él, no conocería el significado del amor. Seguramente, seguiría pensando que no era algo digno para ella y permanecería apartada del resto de Vengadores, pensando que estos, de algún modo, le tendrían miedo.

Visión le había enseñado el significado de muchas coas, la había ayudado a aceptarse a sí misma, a pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que había perdido, aún había un lugar para ella, una persona que permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Contempló el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo y sintió las lagrimas de alegría picarle en los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

-Eh- le dijo Visión, acercándose más a ella y colocándole una mano a su espalda.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Wanda se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, colocando el rostro contra su cuello, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

-Porque estoy feliz. Son lagrimas de felicidad.

-Pero, aún así, no me gusta que llores- le dijo este, envolviéndola a su vez con los brazos.

-No pasa nada si se llora de felicidad. Es algo bueno- trató de explicarle al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Estas parecían haber escapado a su control, pero, ¿quién no se emocionaría ante un momento como aquel?

-Si llego a saber de esta reacción, habría evitado hacerlo así- comentó Visión, preocupado.

-Eh, en serio- le dijo Wanda, apartándose un poco para que pudiera verla.-Estoy bien, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

Sin embargo, al apartarse, observó la mano de Visión.

-Yo no tengo ningún anillo para tí- le dijo, percatándose de ese detalle.

Visión observó su propia mano, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No es algo que necesite.

-¡Claro que sí!- indicó esta.-Cuando me miren, sabrán que soy una mujer comprometida. Contigo tiene que ser lo mismo. Si no, a saber quién podría intentar robarte.

-¿Robarme? ¿Quién iba a querer robarme?- preguntó este, desconcertado.

Sin duda alguna, pensaría que Wanda estaba hablando sobre si alguien intentaba secuestrarlo.

-Las mujeres tienen que saber que estas comprometido- le indicó, pero, echando un vistazo por su habitación, se dijo que era imposible que ninguno de sus anillos le sirviera a Visión. Ademas de que tampoco eran demasiados adecuados para la situación.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera servir para...

Wanda se detuvo cuando le vino una idea.

-Creo que ya tengo el anillo perfecto para tí- le indicó a este.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y...cuál es?

Wanda se concentró en la mano de Visión, la cual descansaba ahora sobre su rodilla, y, con unas pequeñas chispas, hizo aparecer un circulo de energía con su poder alrededor del dedo de este.

-Este es el mejor anillo del mundo- comentó Wanda con orgullo.-Desde luego, dejara claro con quién estás.

-¿Y...habia que dejarlo claro?- le preguntó Visión, alzando los ojos del anillo que ahora lucia hacía ella, con una pequeña sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

-Por supuesto. Hemos salido en los medios, somos gente conocida. Desde luego que es importante.

-Bien. Si es así, procuraré llevarlo con orgullo- comentó Visión, haciendo intención de ponerse en pie.

No iba a intentar sacar de Wanda nada más. Ya se había dado cuenta que con ella era preferible ir obteniendo pequeñas victorias, ganarse su corazón poco a poco y limitar las muestras de afecto para evitar un ataque de vergüenza por su parte.

-¡Visión! ¡Espera!- le indicó esta, agarrándole por su jersey y haciendo que este volviera a sentarse sobre la cama, mirando hacía ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Wanda o miró de manera tímida, alzando y ajando la vista una y otra vez, como si no se decidiera.

Pero, finalmente, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, se inclinó hacía él y lo besó.

No fue un beso especialmente apasionado, pero sí cargado de sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, como si necesitara tenerlo aún más cerca, como si la distancia existente fuera insoportable.

Por su parte, Visión solo pudo responder en igual medida, rodeando el cuerpo de esta con sus brazos, sonriendo interiormente para sí al percatarse de que era cada vez más común que fuera la propia Wanda quien tomara la iniciativa de aquellos besos. Eso significaba que, de algún modo profundo, invisible, ellos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Gracias- murmuró Wanda cuando se separaron levemente.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-No lo sé. ¿Por todo? Supongo que...por ser una constante en mi vida, por estar siempre ahí y...ayudarme.

-No podría haber estado en ninguna otra parte- murmuró este.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, en silencio, y, como una conexión que no pudiera ser rota, volvieron a besarse de aquella manera dulce suave, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si se dijeran un montón de cosas sin habla, como si...las distancias existentes se hicieran aún más cortas.

…...

Por su parte, Tony y Steve seguían disfrutando de sus vacaciones en aquel pequeño paraíso perdido, disfrutando del sol, disfrutando del mar y, sobre todo, disfrutando del hecho de que todo aquello era solo de ellos dos.

Tony no recordaba la ultima vez que había descansado tan bien. O que hubiera dormido tanto como en aquellos días. Da igual que no durmieran en toda la noche, porque no había ninguna obligación ni ningún peligro por la mañana que les estuvieran esperando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tranquilidad, Steve no dormía tanto como él.

Después de haber pasado 70 años sumergido en hielo, estaba claro que el capi ya no necesitaba más descanso y solía salir a correr por la isla mientras Tony dormía, así como a recoger leña para hacer hogueras en la playa por las noches.

Era increíble el efecto que causaban las llamas en mitad de la noche, crepitando juntos al sonido del mar, mientras ellos estaban sentados sobre una manta en la arena y con una botella de algún licor caro que Tony se había encargado de llevar al lugar.

En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, solo estaban acostados en tumbonas en la orilla de la playa, tomando el sol.

Tony se había empeñado concienzudamente en ello.

-No podemos pasar días en un paraíso tropical y no volver más morenos. Eso sería un crimen imperdonable, capi.

Pero Steve, que siempre había sido un tipo nervioso, que solo permanecía quito cuando dormía o estaba dibujando, le resultaba un poco mortal permanecer completamente quieto, así que se tumbaba junto a él con su cuaderno de dibujos.

Aquel cuaderno estaba lleno de paisajes de la isla, rincones que Steve había necesitado plasmar en papel para atesorarlos siempre, incluso sabiendo que podría volver allí cuando quisiera solo con decírselo a Tony. Pero también había muchísimos bocetos de este.

Algunas veces, hasta lo dibujaba sin darse cuenta.

-¿Me estás dibujando otra vez, capi?- le preguntó Tony de golpe, sorprendiéndolo.

En realidad, teniendo en cuenta que Tony llevaba una hora sin moverse y con las gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos, había dado por sentado que este se había quedado dormido.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que te pinte?- le dijo él a su vez.

-Pus la verdad es que sí- comentó este, volviendo la cabeza hacía él y alzando las gafas.-No me das la oportunidad de lucir mi lado bueno.

-Oh. ¿Tienes un lado bueno?

-Bueno...la mayoría de la gente no podría distinguirlo, pero desde luego que tengo uno.

-Te lo tienes demasiado creído, ¿lo sabias?

-Será porque puedo- le respondió con ese desparpajo natural que poseía.

Inevitablemente, Steve no pudo evitar reírse ante aquellas palabras, viendo como Tony le dirigía su mejor sonrisa de niño malo.

-Vale, vale. No volveré a comentar nada de tu lado bueno.

-Oh. ¿Por qué? Dejame ver lo que llevas hecho- le dijo, estirando la mano para tomar el cuaderno.

Pero Steve fue más rápido y apartó este de él.

-Aun no esta terminado.

-No necesito que este terminado para echarle un vistazo- comentó Tony, levantándose de su tumbona y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Steve en la suya para poder coger el cuaderno que este mantenía lejos de sus alcance.

-Esta cosa no aguantará el peso de los dos- le advirtió el capi.

-Si no fueras tan cabezota, no tendría que aguantar nada.

-No quiero que lo veas aún. Tumbate y espera un poco.

-Sabes que soy demasiado impaciente para eso- le dijo Tony, luchando contra Steve para conseguir llegar al cuaderno que este había colado detrás de su cabeza, tratando de mantenerlo lejos de su alcance.

-Pues vas a tener que aguantarte- le dijo Rogers.-Porque no pienso ceder.

-Bueno...Entonces, tenemos un problema, porque yo tampoco- le dijo este a su vez, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo y estirando el brazo, tratando de llegar hasta aquel cuaderno que quedaba lejos de sus manos por tan poco.

Steve aprovechó aquella posición para besar el cuello expuesto de este, ya que ambos solo iban en bañador, y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que Tony temblaba ante el inesperado contacto.

-¡Eh! ¡No hagas trampas!- le espetó.

-No hago trampas. Aprovecho la oportunidad para besar lo que es mío.

-Vaya. Así que...¿esas tenemos?

-Esas tenemos.

-Bien. Pues no te quejes si yo también empiezo a besarte y...

Tony no llegó a terminar la frase, ya que la tumbona hizo un extraño sonido, las patas se rompieron y tanto Tony como Steve acabaron unos centímetros más cerca del suelo, haciendo que ambos se miraran con sorpresa cuando dejó de moverse.

Ambos se habían envuelto el uno al otro con un brazo o con los dos cuando la tumbona había empezado a caer, pero viendo la poca distancia que los separaba del suelo, quedaba claro que no había habido ningún peligro de muerte allí.

Los dos rompieron a reír ante aquella absurda situación, viendo que la tumbona se había quedado clavada en la arena y Tony aprovechó el momento de risas para conseguir tomar el cuaderno de las manos de este.

-¡Eh! ¡No te aproveches!- le espetó Steve.

Pero antes de que Tony pudiera ver el dibujo, su reloj-comunicador empezó a pitar.

En el acto, los momentos de risa desaparecieron y ambos se miraron con atención, sabiendo que Tony había dejado dicho que nadie podría molestarlos durante sus vacaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras él y Steve se sentaban en la tumbona, esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

-Me temo que hay problemas, Tony- le indicó Rhodes.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando no hay problemas?- se quejó el multimillonario.

-Sabemos que estabais de luna de miel, pero creí necesario que debíamos contaros lo que estaba ocurriendo- le dijo Viuda a través del comunicador.

Tony y Steve compartieron una mirada cuando se dieron cuenta que Viuda se encontraba con Rhodes.

Tenía que ser algo grave si había ido en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Rogers.

-¿Recuerdas a tu buen amigo, Cráneo Rojo?- le preguntó Sam. ¿Este también estaba con Viuda?.-Pues resulta que tiene una hija.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso?- preguntó Tony.

-Oh. Nada demasiado importante- le dijo Sam con ironía.-Solo que tiene un maldito ejercito nazi a su servicio.

Steve suspiró al escuchar eso y Tony elevó la vista al cielo, preguntando quién era el encargado de torturarles de aquella manera.

-Vamos para allá- les indicó Tony, cortando la comunicación.

Y, cuando lo hizo, volvió la vista hacía Steve.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, pasandole un brazo en torno a los hombros.

-Sí, supongo. Creo que pasar unos días aquí me hizo olvidar que los villanos nunca descansan- comentó.

-Esta es la vida del superhéroe. Tan sacrificada como siempre- le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie con energía.-Esperemos que, al menos, en esta ocasión, saquemos algo bueno de lo que sea que esté haciendo esa mujer.

-Sí, pero creo que eso sería demasiado pedir- comentó Steve.

-Venga. Tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas y ponernos en marcha- le indicó este.

Pero Steve lo detuvo cogiéndole de la mano, haciendo que se volviera de nuevo hacía él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Tony.

-¿Me prometes que volveremos aquí cuando todo termine?

-Capi, tendremos que traer a todo el maldito equipo cuando esto termine. Todos necesitan un buen descanso.

-Bueno...la isla es grande.

-Podríamos haces unas casitas en la otra punta, ¿verdad?

-Lo suficientemente alejadas para que no nos oigamos unos a otros.

-Al final te ha gustado eso de que nadie pueda escucharnos, ¿verdad, capi?

-Digamos que es más...práctico.

-Práctico- repitió Tony, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Bueno...eso ya lo iremos viendo.

Y, cogidos de la mano, volvieron a la casa para recoger sus cosas y prepararse para volver al mundo real.

Aquel descanso les había venido muy bien a los dos, pero, como ya había dicho Tony, la vida del superhéroe era siempre muy sacrificada y...¿qué haría el mundo si no contaban con los lideres de los Vengadores para protegerlo?

Y, si no podían protegerlo, bueno... Siempre podrían vengarlo.

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **Vaya. No sé bien qué decir ahora mismo. 48 capítulos que ya llevábamos de esta historia, muchos meses volcados aquí, en estas paginas... Parece mentira que se haya acabado ya.**

 **Y sí, seguro que más de uno dirá que continué la historia al dejar este semejante final abierto, con otra supervillana dispuesta a amargarles la vida. Pero es que, si siguiera así, sería la historia interminable pero de verdad. Los superhéroes siempre tienen cientos de villanos. Creo que, uniéndose, superan con creces a los superhéroes. Por eso mismo me parece tan creíble el comic de El Viejo Logan. Es tan plausible que todos los villanos decidieran unirse y vencer a los héroes de una vez por todas...**

 **Pero, en fin. Que esta historia haya acabado no significa que deje de hacer más Stony. ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! El lunes os traeré el primer capitulo de ``You are my destiny´´, un fanfic Stony y de, gracias a rociio de twitter, también va a ser de Bucky y Sam. Me gustó esta pareja después de ver Civil War y, como ambos van a salir en la historia, entran como pareja y le doy una alegría a mi corazoncito.**

 **Es en universo alternativo. Nuestros superhéroes son personas normales y comunes, aunque el gran Tony Stark nunca ha sido muy normal. Siendo uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad de Nueva York, se codea entre otros de su clase, a los que aborrece. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra con un joven rubio en el gimnasio que frecuenta, algo pasa. Una chispa salta. A partir de ahí, se desarrolla la historia. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué no sale de su cabeza?**

 **Bueno...solo tendréis que leer para saberlo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que hayáis seguido esta historia hasta el final, los que hayáis leído, los que habéis comentado cada capitulo y a los que habéis dado ideas. Os aprecio a todos y espero que mi siguiente historia os guste también.**

 **Por ultima vez aquí, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.¡Os deseo lo mejor a todos!**


End file.
